L'amour n'a pas de date d'expiration !
by sephiriaa
Summary: Tout humain ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adulte que les relations deviennent plus saine , plus simple et plus raisonnable . Les héros de cette histoire vont nous transmettre leurs différentes conception de l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut !**_

_**Je sais que c'est complétement insensé ce que je fais , j'ai une histoire en cours et j'en écris une autre qui a d'ailleurs aucun rapport avec mon ancienne histoire . Déjà que je suis en retard sur l'autre ,mais bon j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau qui a aucun rapport avec la série puisque toute est humain dans cette fiction. A vrai dire à la base j'aime pas tout ce qui est humain ,mais j'ai appris à aimer en n'en lisant plusieurs qui m'ont beaucoup plus . J'ai bientôt fini mon autre histoire et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une autre . J'essaye de me diversifié et d'éviter de faire toujours tout constamment sombre ,triste et sérieux donc j'arrive avec cette histoire qui vient de me passer par la tête. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira , je suis pas sûre de continuer véritablement parce que je me concentre beaucoup plus sur l'autre histoire . Enfin bref...  
**_

_**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas !  
**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! Désolé pour les fautes encore !  
**_

* * *

« Il est 10h du matin , la météo annonce un temps beau dans notre joyeuse ville de Los Angeles « Bonnie ouvra les yeux lorsqu'elle entendît sa radio . Elle se leva subitement de son lit et regarda l'homme avec qui elle était . Elle lui enleva les draps

« Nick , lève toi « Elle cria en le poussant ,mais celui-ci voulait continuer à dormir comme si de rien n'était.

« Pas le courage » Il disait agacé ,mais Bonnie le poussa encore une fois .

« Je m'en fous lève toi Caroline et Tyler vont arriver « Elle disait en essayant de trouver ses fringues .

« Bonnie on est là « Elle entendît crier et se raidît de frayeur.

« Ok casse toi « Nick se leva et les deux cherchaient leur vêtement ,mais ils ne les trouvaient pas . Il mît son T-shirt ,mais il ne trouvait pas son pantalon. Bonnie quant à elle mît un débardeur et un short en vitesse

« Putain , où est mon pantalon » Nick disait. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvra subitement les laissant apparaître . Ils regardèrent Caroline et Tyler gêné , Caroline les regardait de haut en bas la bouche grande ouverte lorsque ses enfants commencèrent à crier .

« Oncle Klaus , oncle Klaus « un enfant blond au yeux bleu cria et sauta dans les bras de Klaus qui le rattrapa

« David « Klaus disait , il se mît à faire l'hélicoptère alors qu'il était en caleçon. Bonnie souffla et mît sa tête dans sa main n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît « Caroline disait à Tyler . Tyler prît sa fille avec lui qui au contraire de son frère était brune ,mais avait les yeux de sa mère . Klaus regarda Caroline et s'en alla en faisant l'hélicoptère avec David.

Caroline ferma la porte

« A quoi tu joues ? » Caroline chuchota à son ami en s'approchant d'elle

« Rien « Bonnie répondît en cherchant le pantalon de Klaus , elle le trouva enfin . Elle ouvra la porte et vît Klaus et Tyler écoutaient à la porte .

« Tiens , on dirait un pervers comme ça « elle disait, Klaus prît son pantalon et le mît sur lui . Il descendît avec Tyler les escaliers de l'appartement qui était unduplex de luxe . Les enfants courraient partout tellement c'était immense.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Tyler disait à Klaus qui se dirigea vers le frigo

« Oh c'est bon , Beth et moi on est dans une relation libre je fais ce que je veux « Klaus disait en souriant

« Mais pas avec ton ex femme « Tyler disait agacé lorsque les enfants arrivèrent

« Donc tu t'es remis avec tante Bonnie « Sarah, la petite disait à son oncle , Tyler et Klaus se regardèrent un long moment sans rien répondre à la petite qui ne comprendrait sûrement pas . Bonnie était quant à elle en train d'écouter Caroline qui lui faisait la morale dans la chambre . Elle avait pas envie d'entendre ce que Caroline avait à dire ,mais celle-ci s'en foutait.

« Bonnie , tu ne peux pas faire ça , vous avez divorcé «

« Nuance on est en instance de divorce , c'est pas pareil « Bonnie disait en rangeant sa chambre car elle n'aimait le regard accusateur de son ami .

« Ca va faire un an et demi Bonnie , il a une copine maintenant , tu peux plus agir comme si tu étais encore sa femme «

« Je suis sa femme Caroline « Bonnie cria agacé par Caroline qui la regarda sous le choque

« Tu es sa future ex femme Bonnie , ce n'est pas bien pour Beth , pour chacun de vous surtout pour toi « Caroline disait laissant un blanc dans la chambre . Bonnie savait que Caroline avait raison ,mais tout était confus dans sa tête , dans son cœur , tout .

« C'est juste du sexe Caroline rien de plus et c'est arrivé que quelque fois « Bonnie disait en regardant son ami

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles bien , votre relation est malsaine , vous êtes en train de divorcer ,mais vous couchez ensemble en plus il habite devant chez toi , il faut prendre du recul « Caroline disait , Bonnie souffla et n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Tyler entra dans la chambre

« Hé on a besoin d'aide pour l'emménagement, Klaus est parti chercher Beth à l'aéroport donc il n'y a que nous trois « Tyler disait

« Beth bien sûr « Bonnie marmonna ,mais Tyler et Caroline avaient entendu ce qui leur fît de la peine parce qu'il savait que Bonnie était toujours attaché à lui , un peu trop . Il y eu un long silence avant que Bonnie réagisse

« Bon , allons y « Elle déclara au trois .

* * *

Tyler et Caroline habitaient avec la mère de Tyler ,mais Caroline n'en pouvait plus donc Bonnie leur avait proposé de vivre avec elle vu qu'elle se sentait un peu seul dans son grand appartement, duplex. Depuis le départ de Klaus à vrai dire , elle se sentait horriblement seul et une part d'elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir . Le fait qu'il habite dans l'appartement devant la rassurer aussi , elle pouvait voir son salon de chez elle et honnêtement c'était apaisant de le voir si près d'elle . Bonnie , Caroline et Tyler étaient en train de faire difficilement entrer un lit dans l'appartement puis montèrent pour le poser dans une chambre . Ils prirent un peu près deux heures à tout finir. A la fin , ils s'assirent tous autour de la table . Caroline porta son fils et le mît sur ses genoux

« Alors pas trop triste à l'idée de quitter Mami « Elle demanda à David en posant un bisou sur sa joue .

« Maman, j'ai de la bave « Son fils répondît agacé ,mais elle continua pour l'emmerder

« Non je suis contente de vivre avec Tata » Sa fille qui était assise sur les genoux de Bonnie disait, Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent et sourirent .

« Tu sais que je t'adore toi « Bonnie disait en faisant des gilis à Sarah qui rigolait mort de rire. Klaus arriva avec sa copine devant l'appartement à Bonnie .

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas , je lui ait promis de l'aider « Il demanda. Beth avait des cheveux long , elle était rousse et avait de magnifique yeux vert et un corps magnifique en même temps il le fallait dans son métier , elle était mannequin de quoi faire envier toute les filles .

« C'est bon je vais pas être jalouse de ton ex femme , tu l'as quitté pour moi après tout « Elle disait mais Bonnie , Caroline et Tyler les entendaient derrière la porte disons qu'il n'était pas très discret dans l'immeuble et surtout que Beth avait fait exprès de le dire fort .

« J'ai pas envie que vous vous battiez , il y a mes neveux « Il déclara voulant prévenir Beth qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir . Bonnie ne laissa pas le temps à Klaus de toquer qu'elle ouvra la porte

« C'est trop tard , on a fini l'emménagement , tu peux rester avec Beth « Bonnie disait puis ferma la porte devant eux

« Ça c'est plutôt bien passé « Beth disait en souriant mais Klaus n'aimait pas lorsque Bonnie agissait comme ça . Elle était constamment chaude et froide que s'en était fatiguant .

« Allez viens « Sa copine disait en lui prenant la main, il regarda la porte de Bonnie sans rien dire et se laissa guider hors de l'immeuble par sa copine.

« Vous êtes vraiment des gamins « Caroline déclara à Bonnie qui avait posé son corps contre la porte

« Hein ? » Elle disait à ses enfants qui regardèrent Bonnie et hochèrent la tête

« Oui » Ils dirent en même temps .

« Je pensais qu'il ne la voyait plus » Elle avoua, Tyler soupira et se mît en face d'elle . Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules

«Je sais Tyler « Bonnie disait sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire

« Tu as un magnifique appartement, tu es jeune , belle , talentueuse , trop bien pour Klaus « Il déclara ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Dit son ami «

« Je suis aussi le tiens «

« Je n'arrive seulement pas à le laisser partir « Elle disait ce qui fît de la peine à tous le monde dans la pièce

« Je sais « Il répondît , Bonnie souffla pour empêcher qu'une larme coule et regarda ses neveux qui la regardait attristé

« Vous en pensez quoi vous , je devrais laisser partir oncle Klaus « Bonnie disait à ses neveux qui se regardèrent

« Ce sont des problèmes d'adulte nous on est des enfants « David répondît ce qui fît rire tout le monde ,mais Sarah donna une toute autre réponse

« Si c'est ton âme sœur, il te reviendra « Sarah disait ce qui surpris tout le monde. Ils souriaient tous se disant que cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne croyaient tous plus au âme sœur , au destin etc . Bonnie s'éloigna de Tyler et s'approcha de Sarah, elle lui toucha la joue

« Tu es mignonne ,mais j'y crois pas au âme sœur « Bonnie répondît

« Si c'est ton âme sœur , il te reviendra , pour ça il faut le laisser partir « Sarah déclara

« Oauw , ma fille est intelligente et poète à la fois « Tyler disait les yeux grand ouvert ce qui fît rire Sarah

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants « Bonnie répondît en souriant ,

« Même si je le laisse partir , vous n'avez pas à le faire , il sera toujours votre oncle adoré , je sais que vous le préférez à moi hein David « Bonnie disait , David la regarda

« Désolé Tata , j'ai besoin d'une présence masculine « David disait faisant la petite moue .

« toujours aussi sympa avec moi « Bonnie répondît en souriant ,mais Tyler regarda son fils intrigué

« et moi je ne suis pas une présence masculine « Il disait se rendant compte de ce que son fils avait dit , ils se mirent tous à rire sans rien dire de plus

« En tous cas Merci Bonnie , ça me fait chaud au cœur « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« Tu es ma meilleurs ami , je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi « Bonnie disait en souriant.

* * *

La soirée était venue .Klaus était en train de boire un verre et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Il regarda l'appartement de Bonnie et se mît à sourire lorsqu'il vît tout le monde en train de faire à manger. Il vît Bonnie courir après Sarah ce qui le fît sourire.

« Je vais t'attraper « Bonnie disait en courant après Sarah .

« Arrêtez et venez nous aider à préparer à manger « Caroline disait à Bonnie et Sarah. Bonnie arrêta de courir et regardait Sarah en rigolant . Sarah courra et s'assît à côté de sa mère et regardait comment elle cuisinait . Bonnie les regarda en souriant , souriant en voyant la famille que Caroline et Tyler avaient réussi à construire . Elle tourna ensuite sa tête pour regarder l'appartement de Klaus qui était en train de la regarder tout ce temps. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient dorénavant , ils avaient vécu tellement de chose et avait tout partagé pendant des années et ça s'est terminé . Il a rencontré Beth , et il s'est rendu compte qu'une vie stable ne lui correspondait pas alors que Bonnie voulait une vie stable , des enfants , une famille , quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas . Ils se regardèrent lorsque Bonnie lui sourît et l'invita à venir en lui faisant un signe de la main. Klaus ne perdît pas une seconde et prît sa veste pour aller la rejoindre dans son appartement.

Caroline ouvra la porte et souriait

« On t'a manqué « elle disait en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Tu m'as toujours manqué mon amour « Klaus disait en souriant , il posa un bisou sur la joue à Caroline qui roula des yeux se disant qu'il savait toujours autant charmé . Il entra et Caroline resta à la porte lorsqu'elle vît quelqu'un apparaître en face avec un carton à la main. Il se posa devant l'appartement d'en face et mît le carton par terre.

« Il y a que des canons dans cette immeuble ou quoi « Caroline chuchota voyant l'homme brun au yeux bleu .

« Bonsoir « Caroline disait à son voisin. Il se retourna et elle était impressionné par ces yeux bleu .Elle avança dans le couloir et tendît sa main .

« Je suis Caroline , vous êtes nouveau non « Elle demanda , Damon serra la main de Caroline

« oué , je suis Damon « Il répondît puis entra dans l'appartement sans rien dire de plus alors que Caroline voulait engagé la conversation avec lui .

« Ok « Elle disait puis entra dans l'appartement de Bonnie

« Où tu étais passé ? Klaus nous a apporté du vin « Bonnie disait en lui souriant . Caroline regarda Klaus et Bonnie perdu , ils avaient l'air tellement proche que s'en était perturbant .

« Tu as un nouveau voisin , il a pas l'air commode « Elle répondît

« Il sera toujours mieux que la veille « Bonnie disait en regardant les enfant qui rigolaient voyant comment elle avait appelé sa voisine.

« Mais il me dit quelque chose , j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu « Caroline avoua intrigué ,mais personne ne l'entendait .

Damon entra dans son appartement. Il enleva sa veste noir et appuya sur le répondeur de son téléphone .

« Damon , c'est moi Elena, je….. » Il appuya sur le bouton

« Message supprimé « Le répondeur disait , il se dirigea ensuite vers son frigo et sortît une bière .

* * *

Caroline , Tyler étaient partis se coucher après avoir mit les enfants au lit. Tandis que Klaus et Bonnie continuaient à débarrasser le bordel qu'ils avaient tous mit .

« Donc c'était sérieux le fait qu'ils vivent avec toi « Klaus demanda à Bonnie qui faisait la vaisselle derrière lui . Il se retourna et se posa contre la table .

« Oui , j'aime bien être entouré tu sais « Elle disait en fermant le robinet

« Oui je sais « Il répondît , Bonnie se retourna vers lui et essuya ces mains avec un torchon

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Caroline ? je l'imagine t'avoir fait une leçon de morale « Il demanda

« je lui ais dit que ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous , ça l'a été une fois ,mais que c'est terminé , on est plus ses personnes « Elle répondît en regardant Klaus intensément espérant qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre , qu'il la contredise .

« Bonne réponse « Il répondît ce qui fît de la peine à Bonnie ,mais elle faisait semblant de rien. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau qui était au coin près de la fenêtre et sortît un dossier papier . Klaus la regarda perdu , elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendît ce qui l'intrigua

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il demanda intrigué , Bonnie prît deux verre de vin et servît du vin dedans .

« J'ai enfin signé « Elle répondît en servant du vin. Klaus ouvrît le dossier et vît la signature de Bonnie

« Je renonce enfin à mon nom de Mikaelson , faut fêter ça « elle déclara en donnant un verre à Klaus ,mais celui-ci s'était perdu en regardant la signature de Bonnie sur le dossier d'instance de divorce . Elle regarda Klaus intrigué et aurait parié avoir vu de la tristesse sur son visage ,mais c'était son imagination se disait-elle

« Pourquoi tu es aussi surpris , ça fait plus d'un an que tu me soul pour que je signe ce papier « Bonnie disait en souriant forçant Klaus à lever la tête pour la regarder.

« Il était temps que tu les signes ' » Il répondît en souriant .

« Tiens faut fêter ça » Bonnie disait en donnant enfin le verre à Klaus

« On trinque à quoi alors « Il déclara, Bonnie le regarda et leva son verre

« A la fin de nous et au début d'une nouvelle vie , de ta nouvelle vie avec Beth ou n'importe qui et de ma future nouvelle vie avec un type tout le contraire de toi « Elle disait en souriant ce qui le fît rire

« A une nouvelle vie « Il déclara , les deux se regardèrent et burent leur verre de vin en cul sec .

« Bon je vais y allé « Klaus disait en se mettant face à Bonnie . Elle essuya sa bouche et le regarda

« Ok « elle disait tout en le regardant . Il s'approcha d'elle de plus près et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue

« au revoir Bonnie Mickaelson « Il chuchota dans son oreille. Elle perdît son souffle lorsqu'elle sentît le sien près d'elle . Klaus regarda ensuite Bonnie de très près et l'embrassa . Elle se laissa embrasser par lui et ferma les yeux . Il se dégagea ensuite d'elle et elle le regarda

« Au revoir « elle chuchota , Klaus la regarda un long moment et pendant une seconde il n'avait plus envie de partir du tout . Il voulait rester près d'elle . Il ne dît rien de plus et s'en alla laissant Bonnie seul . Elle entendît la porte se refermer et mît une main sur son cœur en soufflant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste à cette instant , qu'il reste près d'elle et qu'il ne parte pas ,mais Klaus était comme un oiseau en cage , elle était sa cage et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était volé et vivre sa vie.


	2. Amusons nous !

**Voila , le chapitre 2 **  
**!**

**Merci pour les commentaires , et pour répondre à ta question What's-your-choice , oui tout est humain dans cette fiction , j'ai voulu essayé quelque chose de différent de mon autre fiction . Mon autre histoire est bientôt fini mais il y a encore du chemin , parce que les chapitres sont super long à écrire etc , mais je suis sûre d'une chose c'est qu'il y a beaucoups moins de cahpitre que soit la fin de mon histoire mais après tout peux changer , j'ai tellement d'idée dans ma tête que tout peux changer lol  
**

**Merci pour les commentaires :)  
**

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

« Je peux entrer c'est bon « Bonnie disait à travers la porte de la chambre à Caroline et Tyler qui soufflèrent agacé. Ils étaient dans leur lit et avait envie de dormir ,mais Bonnie n'arrêtait pas toquer à leur porte alors qu'il était 5 heures du matin .

« Il est 5 heures « Tyler chuchota à Caroline sous le choque

« Elle est folle « Il continua

« Chute « Caroline disait en mettant son doigt sur la bouche à Tyler.

« Elle est à cran, c'est normal, elle a enfin signé « Caroline chuchota pendant que Bonnie continuait à toquer . Tyler mît sa tête sous sa couette agacé .Caroline tourna sa tête vers la porte .

« Tu peux entrer « Elle cria . Bonnie entra de suite dans leur chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant leur lit.

« Donc voila j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant ce soir fêter mon divorce , j'ai invité des collègues à moi , ça vous dit « Tyler enleva sa tête sous la couette

« Tu te fous de nous , tu viens pour ça « Il disait en posant son dos sur la tête de lit . Bonnie le regarda et souriait ne faisant pas attention à l'agacement de Tyler .

« C'est important, alors vous venez , je vous invite ça sera cool « Bonnie disait toute enthousiaste .Caroline la regarda

« Non désolé , on a déjà quelque chose de prévu , on passe la soirée chez les parents de Tyler « Caroline répondît , Bonnie les regarda tous les deux attristée

« C'est vrai ? » Elle demanda cette fois-ci en regardant Tyler pour qui lui confirme .

« Oui désolé une autre fois « Il répondît , ils virent le visage de Bonnie se décomposer et celle-ci commença à pleurer . Elle était à cran depuis qu'elle avait signé les papiers du divorce. Elle pouvait passer des rires au larmes en deux secondes même Caroline avait pas eu autant de changement d'humeur lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Caroline et Tyler se mirent à genou et rampèrent vers Bonnie qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit . Ils comprenaient tout à fait ce que Bonnie devait ressentir , en signant les papiers une partie d'elle avait été brisé , et elle s'était rendu compte que c'était Klaus cette partie.

« Pleure pas , pleure pas c'est bon « Ils disait en même temps en tapotant l'épaule de Bonnie ,mais à la place Bonnie pleura encore plus . Tyler et Caroline se regardèrent à la fois compatissant et à la fois agacé car il ne supportait plus de voir Bonnie dans tous ses états à cause de Klaus.

«Désolé, je suis à cran à cause de mon divorce « Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler et Caroline

« On sait « Ils répondirent. Bonnie essuya ses yeux puis se leva de son lit .

« Mais c'est pas grave, je vais me réfugier seul dans ma chambre , toute seul « Elle déclara essayant de les amadouer ce qui marchait très bien . Caroline regarda Tyler

« Tu veux rester un moment « Caroline disait sous le regard enervé de Tyler qui savait pertinnement à quoi Bonnie jouait . Bonnie ne perdît pas de temps , elle se retourna .

« Oui « elle disait changeant d'attitude et squattant le lit de Tyler et Caroline . Tyler la regarda agacé

« Ok , je vous laisse « Tyler disait puis prît son coussin sachant pertinemment qu'il allait dormir au salon . Tyler sortît de la chambre puis carrément de l'appartement. Il descendît de l'immeuble et traversa la rue torse nu , il s'en foutait que quelqu'un le voit . Il monta dans l'immeuble d'en face et toqua chez l'appartement de Klaus. Il savait que celui-ci serait sûrement réveillé sachant qu'il travaillait tard sur ses dessins. Klaus ouvra la porte et Tyler entra sans même qu'il dise quoi que se soit. Tyler emprunta la chambre d'ami de Klaus et s'allongea dans son lit

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Klaus demanda à Tyler qui était allongé

« Bonnie , voila ce qui m'arrive , dieu sait que je l'adore ,mais ça fait une semaine qu'elle dort dans mon lit avec Caroline « Il disait agacé ce qui fît rire son ami.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Il demanda , Tyler se retourna vers Klaus

« Toi à ton avis , maintenant qu'elle a signé les papiers , elle n'arrive pas à dormir toute seule «

« Je lui manque « Il demanda, Tyler le regarda perdu et se leva

« Attends ne me dit pas qu'elle te manque « Tyler disait

« Bien sûre que non « Klaus répondît

« C'est juste que ça fait une semaine que je l'ai pas vu et c'est bizarre « Il continua,

« C'est évident que vous avez encore quelque chose l'un pour l'autre donc pourquoi « Tyler demanda perdu

« Parce que , je ne ressens plus rien pour elle depuis longtemps , c'est fini « Klaus répondît .

« Tu es un horrible menteur « Tyler déclara, son ami le regarda puis soupira.

« J'ai du boulot « Il déclara puis laissa Tyler qui s'allongea de suite .Il sortît et s'assît sur le bureau pour reprendre ses dessins. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'appartement de Bonnie ,mais il ne voyait rien car elle avait fermé les rideaux. Il soupira puis reprît son dessin.

* * *

Le lendemain , Tyler se réveilla et rejoignît Klaus dans la cuisine . Il se servît un café .

« Bien dormi « Klaus demanda , Tyler se tourna vers lui

« Très bien « Il répondît en souriant , il bu son café et regarda son ami à côté

« Dit , tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi « Tyler demanda

"ça dépend quoi ? "

« Voila , Caroline et moi n'avons pas passé une soirée ensemble depuis longtemps et Bonnie voulait nous inviter à diner ,mais on a menti parce qu'on voulait aller à la fête de son voisin qui nous a invité « Klaus regarda Tyler intrigué en fronçant les sourcilles

« Viens en au but »

« On voudrait aller à la fête donc tu pourrais pas garder David et Sarah «

« Tu sais que Bonnie habite en face , c'est pas très malin «

« Elle verra rien , ça fait une semaine qu'elle sort presque plus de la maison. Elle ne sait même pas comment est son voisin » Tyler répondît ce qui fît rire Klaus

« Je peux pas «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie d'aller à cette fête aussi , attends tu sais c'est qui ce gars , son voisin « Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Tyler

« C'est qui ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Damon Salvatore ,l'acteur , tu sais il est même dans le top des Stars les plus sexy , c'ets un phénomène en ce moment « Klaus répondît

« Et alors ? » Tyler demanda intrigué

« Alors , je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser , ses fêtes son réputés pour être d'enfer «

« Allez s'il te plaît garde les, tu fais tout le temps la fête alors que nous non «

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Bonnie de les garder »

«Parce qu'on lui a dit qu'on allait chez mes parents « Tyler répondît

« Tu sais qu'elle va te tuer si elle apprend que vous lui avez menti « Klaus disait

« Je sais ,mais elle découvrira rien «

« C'est ce que je pensais lorsque j'ai rencontré Beth « Klaus disait laissant un silence . Tyler le regarda

« Tu n'étais pas très malin en même temps » Tyler répondît. Klaus le regarda un long moment puis soupira

« Je sais , Beth peut s'en occuper «

« Sérieux , ta mannequin «

« Elle est vraiment doué avec les enfants , elle vient d'une famille nombreuse «

« Et elle accepterais de faire ça pour qu'on aille à une fête « Tyler disait pas convaincu

« Pas vraiment ,mais c'est pour ça qu'on va lui mentir et lui dire que j'ai un rendez vous pour mon job « Klaus disait , Tyler se mît à sourire

« Ok faisons ça « Tyler disait et les deux tapèrent dans leur main fière de leur plan . Ce soir , ils comptaient profiter et faire la fête et rien d'autre .

* * *

« Vous rentrez vers quel heures ? » Bonnie demanda à Caroline en se servant une tasse de café . Caroline la regarda un long moment , elle avait prévu d'aller à la fête du voisin de Bonnie et s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir ,mais honnêtement Bonnie était un peu ettoufante en ce une semaine , elle les étouffiait un peu beaucoup. Caroline avait l'impression de vivre chez sa mère ,mais elle comprenait tout à fait Bonnie . Bonnie se sentait seule alors elle essayait de combler sa solitude avec Tyler , Caroline et les enfants . ELle avait l'impression d'avoir une famille , non en réalité , ils étaient sa famille .Elle n'avait pas vu Klaus depuis qu'elle avait signé les papier , elle trouvait bizzare leur relation maintenant , elle ne savait plus vraiment qu'est ce qu'ils étaient exactement et chacun prenait ses distances sans vraiment parler . Depuis qu'elle avait signé , elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle avait quelque chose comme une famille mais Tyler et Caroline avaient besoin d'espace , ils avaient besoin de respirer. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils avaient rénoncé à l'idée de s'asmuer à cause des enfants mais là , ils n'en pouvaient plus , leur jeunesse leur avait été en quelque sorte privé et ils estimaient avoir le droit à un peu de repos .

« Je sais pas sûrement très tard « Caroline répondit enfin sortant de ses pensées .

« Avec les enfants ? » Bonnie demanda surprise

« Oui au pire ils dormiront chez Carole, tu sais à quel point elle les aime « Bonnie hocha la tête

« Et toi tu vas faire quoi alors ? » Caroline demanda

« Je vais au restaurant avec mes collègues, j'aurai bien voulu que vous veniez mais tans pis « Bonnie disait .

« Une prochaine fois « Caroline répondit s'en voulant un peu de lui mentir . Caroline secoua la tête et décida de changer de sujet.

« Et tu as vus le voisin d'en face ? » Caroline disait, cela faisait une semaine que Caroline n'arrêtait pas de le croiser et honnêtement si elle n'était pas avec Tyler et qu'elle n'avait pas deux enfants, elle lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps .

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Il est canon, il faut que tu le vois « Caroline disait, Bonnie sourît

« Une prochaine fois peut-être « Caroline sortît un magazine people de son sac . Elle adorait lire les trucs sur les peoples , elle lisait tout et rien.

« Mais attends tu te rappelles quand je te disais qu'il me disait quelque chose ? » Caroline disait en posant le magazine sur la table . Bonnie était tellement occupée à chercher ses affaires partout dans la cuisine , elle avait l'habitude de travailler un peu partout et c'était souvent le bordel , l'organisation n'était pas son fort.

« Il fait polémique en ce moment , il a viré son manager , a ce qui paraît ça serait à propos de son frère et sa copin… » Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie la coupa .

« Désolé mais je dois y aller, ma patronne va me tuer «

« Ta patronne est un tyran « Caroline répondit de suite ayant marre que Bonnie soit constamment au boulot.

« Je sais « Bonnie répondit puis s'en alla en prenant toutes ses affaires.

« Bon ben à demain peut être alors « Bonnie disait car elle ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps. Caroline lui sourît

« A demain « Caroline disait en la saluant puis soupira soulagé de ne plus devoir mentir à Bonnie. Maintenant, vu que ses enfants étaient à l'école , elle avait prévu de passer toute l'après midi à chercher une tenue pour la soirée de Damon Salvatore. Elle regarda le magazine où Damon était présent.

« Je me disait que je te connaissais « Caroline disait en souriant et en regardant la photo de Damon.

* * *

Il était très tard lorsque Bonnie rentra chez elle . Elle enleva de suite ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se servît un verre de vin puis s'assît sur son canapé et allongea ses jambes sur la table . Elle resta à boire son verre repensant à sa soirée avec ses collègues . Elle était crevé , il y avait eu tellement de boulot aujourd'hui. Elle regarda ses pieds crévé , elle aurait adoré que Klaus soit là , il lui aurait fait un massage des pieds comme il avait l'habitude de lui faire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble . Hé merde , elle repensait encore à lui . Elle avait fêté son divorce avec ses collègues , c'était ironique l'idée de fêter quelque chose qui lui faisait mal se disait-elle .Elle soupira et regarda en face d'elle la télé qui était éteinte. Elle regarda son reflet crevé , à 28 ans elle était déjà divorcé , elle n'avait aucun changement de carrière . Elle était toujours la simple assistante d'une tyran , c'était le mot , c'était une tyran . C'était simplement pathétique , sa vie était pathétique et à la fin de la journée , elle était seule .

« Tu crains tu sais ça « elle disait en se regardant .Elle était en train de penser lorsqu'elle entendît subitement un énorme boucan à côté. Elle soupira et posa son verre de vin de suite sur la table en verre. Elle n'allait pas maintenant supporter que ses voisins fasse un boucan horrible à 3 heures du matin . Elle se leva

. « Ils se croient tout permis « Elle disait agacé , elle sortît de son appartement sans ses chaussure et toqua . Elle toqua et vît une jeune femme blonde qui avait l'air d'être soûle

« Vous pouvez baisser le son s'il vous plaît « Bonnie demanda à la jeune femme qui se mît à rire

« Bien sûre « elle disait puis ferma la porte au nez de Bonnie ce qui l'énerva. Bonnie toqua encore une fois, mais personne ne répondît . Elle entra donc comme si elle était chez elle . Elle vît l'immense appartement qui faisait deux étages , ok elle avait un aussi grand appartement mais là , c'était encore plus grand . Il y avait même une énorme barre en fer qui traverserait le premier et le deuxième étage. Les gens s'amusaient à descendre avec la barre et ne s'amusait pas seulement à faire ça. Les filles étaient vraiment très souple avec cette barre . Bonnie se ressaisit après un moment et regarda les alentours . Elle vît des jeunes boires qui avait l'air d'être encore lucide pour pouvoir répondre à ses questions. Elle se dirigea vers eux .

« Qui est la personne qui habite ici s'il vous plaît « Elle demanda gentiment .

« C'est Damon , il est là bas avec Lisa « Une fille un peu bourré déclara . Bonnie s'en alla de suite et se dirigea vers la porte s'en foutant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle à vrai dire , cette appartement était ouvert à n'importe qui ce soir . Elle toqua à la porte violement

« Hé ho « Elle disait en toquant

« Occupé « Elle entendît , elle regarda la porte agacé , elle retoqua encore uns fois ,mais personne ne répondit .Elle décida d'employer la manière forte et entra . Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vît un peu près deux femmes et un hommes dans le lit qui avait l'air de s'en foutre de sa présence. Bonnie mît sa main sur ses yeux et toussa pour les interrompre .

« Hé , Damon c'est ça « Bonnie disait un peu mal à l'aise . Damon était au milieu de ses deux filles magnifiques en train de les embrasser lorsqu'il entendu quelqu'un l'appelait . Il détourna le regards de ses partenaires et vît une fille qui avait caché ses yeux avec ses mains . Damon sourît , Lisa une des filles lui fît boire de l'alcool , il était pas très lucide et sobre lui aussi .

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous « Damon disait ce qui fît rire ses partenaires . Bonnie sourît totalement gêné par cette situation. Ils avaient l'air tellement tous libre , c'était totalement glauque pour elle .

« Je veux juste vous demander de baiser" Elle bafouilla et se réctifia un peu mal à l'aise . Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était là tellement elle était pertubé par le fait que son voisin était avec deux filles dans lit , et en plus nu .

"enfin baisser la musique , faire moins de bruit quoi « elle disait en gardant sa main sur ses yeux . Damon regarda ses partenaires et rigola

« Vous avez entendu ça , madame veux qu'on fasse moins de bruit , ça va être dure avec vous deux « Il déclara en posant un bisou sur le cou d'une des filles qui gémît de plaisir.

« Ok je m'en fous de ce que vous faîte dans votre lit ,mais ayez un minimum de respect pour votre voisinage, pour moi « Bonnie disait en enlevant sa main de ses yeux . Damon et elle se regardèrent un long moment , elle avait de beau yeux se disait-il , il avait de beau yeux se disait-elle .

« Vous êtes bien trop mignonne pour être aussi ennuyante, le but d'une fête, c'est faire la fête vous savez ça »

« Ok je trouves cette conversation totalement glauque enfin la situation très glauque « Bonnie disait , ils étaient en train de se regarder lorsque Bonnie entendît une voix qu'elle connaissait . Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué et sortît de la chambre sans dire un mot.

« C'est qui cette folle « Une des filles déclara. Damon se leva et se rhabilla pour suivre Bonnie qui l'avait intrigué . Bonnie sortît et vît Klaus qui était en train d'embrasser une fille. Elle n'avait pas réver c'était bien la voix de Klaus qu'elle avait entendu . Ils étaient en train de rigoler et flirter avec une jeune femmes . Bonnie le regarda et se dirigea vers lui oubliant totalement son voisin .

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda en se mettant devant Klaus et dos à sa partenaire. Elle avait fait exprès de se mettre entre eux pour les séparer.

« Je m'amuses, tu devrais essayer « Klaus disait en buvant un verre de vodka en un coup .

« Je te parles d'elle , tu es avec Beth à ce que je sache «

« Je ne suis pas fait pour la fidélité , tu ne le savais pas « Il répondit ce qui blessa et énerva Bonnie . En réalité ,elle s'en foutait de Beth , parce que si elle se souciait vraiment d'elle , elle n'aurait pas couché avec Klaus pendant qu'il était avec elle ,mais dans sa tête à elle , elle était toujours avec Klaus , et Klaus lui appartenait toujours ,mais maintenant , depuis qu'elle avait vraiment signé il ne lui appartenait plus. Cependant même si il ne lui appartenait plus , il pourrait avoir au moins assez de respect pour elle en montrant que ce divorce l'affectait légèrement mais rien . Il avait l'air de s'en foutre , comment il pouait s'en foutre alors qu'elle avait horriblement mal rien que d'y penser .

Damon regarda Bonnie au loin qui était en train de parler avec un homme blond aux yeux bleu , ils avaient l'air d'être proche . Une des fille appelait Lisa arriva et l'embrassa sur le cou.

« Allez viens finissons ce qu'on a commencé « elle disait à Damon qui était en train de regarder Bonnie . Il se tourna vers Lisa et la regarda de haut en bas . Elle portait une lingerie qui était facile à enlever .

« Tu es vraiment une mauvaise fille « Il disait puis l'embrassa la poussant dans la chambre . Il ferma la porte avec son pied et s'amusa avec Lisa et l'autre fille qui les attendaient.

« Allez amuse toi « Klaus disait en approchant ses lèvres de celle de Bonnie. Bonnie tourna sa tête et les lèvres de Klaus frôlèrent sa joue.

« Je me demande bien ce que je te trouvais à l'époque « elle murmura . Klaus regarda en face de lui un peu blessé par ses mots .

« Je t'ai jamais rien promis, tu savais comment j'étais « Il disait en regardant en face de lui tandis que Bonnie regardait sur le côté .

« Je pensais que notre mariage était une promesse « Bonnie disait , elle leva la tête et les deux se regardèrent un long moment .

« Hé Bonnie tu es venu t'amuser aussi » Caroline arriva bourré près de Klaus et Bonnie . Elle mît une main sur le dos de Klaus et de Bonnie

« Allez arrêtez vous deux « Caroline disait totalement bourré . Bonnie se tourna et regarda Caroline qui était bien pompette.

« Tu m'as menti « Elle disait à Caroline.

« On n'avait pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre ce soir, je voulais m'amuser et profiter « Caroline cria totalement bourré. Bonnie regarda Caroline énervé.

« Où sont les enfants ? »

« Ils sont avec Beth « Klaus répondit, Bonnie regarda Klaus et Caroline n'en croyant pas ses oreilles .

« J'ai compris, je suis ennuyante et vous en avez marre ben vous savez quoi , restez ensemble ce soir , pas la peine de dormir chez moi « Bonnie disait agacé puis s'en alla en claquant la porte faisant sursauter Caroline et Klaus .


	3. ça promet !

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas **

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

Bonnie se leva fatigué , elle descendît les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine en pyjama . Lorsqu'elle était en train de descendre , elle entendît son téléphone sonnait . Elle répondit crevé.

« Allo «

« Allo Tata « Elle entendît la voix de David ce qui l'intrigua .

« David ca va ? » Bonnie disait inquiète en entendant la voix du petit garçon .

« On veut rentrer à la maison « David répondit , Bonnie trouvait cela trop mignon ,mais David n'était pas du genre mignon ,elle se retourna donc vers sa fenêtre et ouvra les volet , elle vît Klaus qui était à côté de David en train de lui souffler ce qu'il fallait dire.

« On t'aime « Klaus chuchota au petit , Bonnie resta à les regarder

« David tu peux faire un truc pour moi s'il te plaît « Bonnie disait en regardant l'appartement de Klaus.

« Oui Tata «

« Dit à ton oncle d'aller se faire cuire un œuf « Bonnie disait ,

« Ha elle a dit va te faire cuire un œuf « David répéta à Klaus , celui-ci tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie qui était en face . Il prît le téléphone tout en regardant Bonnie.

« ça va pas d'apprendre des insultes à ton neveu « Klaus disait en la saluant de la main

« Laisse moi deviner , tu en as marre que Caroline , Tyler et les enfants vivent chez toi et tu veux que je les reprennes « Bonnie répondit sans répondre à ses salutations.

« J'ai besoin de concentration , tu me connais «

« Oui c'est vrai , tu fais une intoxication à la vie de famille « Bonnie répondit

« Ouch , ça fait mal , et c'est injuste de ta part de dire ça , j'adore mes neveux «

« Tu adores tout ce qui n'est pas à toi « Klaus la regarda de loin et soupira comprenant tout les sous entendus qu'elle faisait.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es énervé «

« Peut être parce que mes amis m'ont menti , et que selon vous tous je suis ennuyante et je vous fais chier mais bon j'ai compris «

« Tu sais ce que Caroline a voulu dire «

« Non je ne sais pas «

« Tu es énervé contre Caroline ou contre moi « il demanda laissant un blanc . Il la regarda au loin attendant une réponse

« Pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi ? »

« C'est à moi de te le demander , depuis que tu as signé , tu es bizzare , c'est Tyler et Caroline qui me l'ont dit et à la soirée j'avais l'impression que tu étais sur le point de me faire une scène , donc pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi alors que les choses sont claire entre nous «

«Claire comme de l'eau roche , d'ailleurs tu as donné les papiers à ton avocat « Bonnie demanda voulant changer de sujet . Il s'en sortait toujours avec le bon rôle , cela l'énervait constamment . Klaus la regarda un long moment

« Oui , c'est fait « Il répliqua

« Alors tu comptes les laissé vivre avec moi « Klaus demanda , honnêtement depuis la soirée , des jours étaient passés et il avait besoin de calme. Au début c'est marrant d'avoir des invités chez lui ,mais au bout d'un moment , c'est fatiguant. Il avait besoin de calme , de repos , de concentration , tout ce que Caroline , Tyler et les enfants n'étaient pas . Caroline n'arrêtait pas de toquer chez Bonnie pour qu'elle la reprenne mais Bonnie ne répondait et faisait sa gamine donc ils squattaient tous chez lui en attendant que Bonnie se calme ,mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était enervée .

« Oué ça vous fera une bonne leçon, si ils pensent que tu es plus marrant que moi alors je te les laisse «

« Je suis plus marrant que toi «

« Tu veux parié ? » Bonnie répliqua

« Parié quoi ? »

« Si tu tiens toute la journée avec Caroline, Tyler et les enfants , tu pourras me demander n'importe quoi sinon c'est moi qui te demanderas ce que je veux ."

« Mais tu comptes les reprendre un jour «

« Bien sûre , c'était juste une leçon , disons que je te laisses le droit de garde pour aujourd'hui « Bonnie disait , Klaus regarda autour de lui

« Facile , les enfants seront à l'école j'aurais que Caroline et Tyler « Klaus déclara ce qui fît rire Bonnie .

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas cours aujourd'hui, sachant que Caroline et Tyler ne travaillent pas , et que tu travailles chez toi , tu es dans la merde « Elle déclara . Klaus fît les gros yeux

« Quoi ? » Il disait sous le choque. Bonnie le salua de la main à travers le balcon et lui sourît

« Au revoir et bonne chance « Bonnie disait en continuant à le saluer. Dès qu'elle raccrocha, elle vît Klaus qui était en train de lui crier après ,mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle le regarda et commença à le narguer devant son balcon. Klaus la regarda et se mît à sourire

« Elle veut jouer à ça « David regarda son oncle et Bonnie qui était en train de narguer devant sa fenêtre.

« Vous êtes marrant ensemble « Il disait à Klaus qui était en train de fixer Bonnie.

« Pourquoi vous vous remettez pas ensemble « Il continua

« Parce qu'au au bout d'un moment on devient plus marrant tout les deux « Klaus répondit en perdant son sourire.

« Mais je vais gagner le pari » Il déclara déterminé en regardant Bonnie qui était en train de danser devant son balcon et le narguait ouvertement .

"Elle a un problème tu trouves pas " Klaus disait à David en la regardant . Damon rigola et les deux regardèrent Bonnie qui était toute fière d'elle .

* * *

Bonnie s'éloigna du balcon après l'avoir nargué ouvertement . Cela lui faisait du bien d'enerver Klaus , de le mettre au défi ce qui était pas bien parce qu'ils aimaient beaucoups trop les défis tout les deux mais tans pis , elle savait qu'elle alalit gagner , Klaus ne supporterait les 4 gosses qui squattent dans son appartement aujourd'hui , c'était sûre et certains le connaissant . Bonnie regarda sa montre puis commença à courir pour aller se doucher en vitesse . Elle allait être en retard , et avec sa patronne qui était une tyran , il ne fallait pas arriver en retard . Bonnie se prépara en vitesse , elle courra en descendant les escaliers, bu son café puis ouvra la porte pour sortir. Lorsqu'elle sortît , elle vît son voisin sortir . Ils se regardèrent tout deux laissant leur porte se fermaient toute seule . Bonnie resta à le regarder de haut en bas se rappellant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu . Il était nu , Caroline avait raison , il était canon , même très canon , très très très canon se disait-elle en le regardant ,mais bon il suffisait de voir toutes les filles qui sortaient de son appartement pour savoir quel genre de type , il était . Les filles qu'ils ramenaient été plûtot jeune puis il en changeait tout les soir . Ce genre de type sont vraiment à éviter se disait-elle , en réalité , il ressemblait à Klaus parfois . Damon la regarda et commença sourire

« Vous m'imaginez nu hein « Damon disait voyant qu'elle regardait son corps de haut en bas. Bonnie se ressaisît de ses pensées et le regarda choqué qu'il lui parle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment vu dans le couloir et ne s'étaient jamais parlé mais visiblement , il se souvenait d'elle . Oui en effet , il se souvenait d'elle malgrè qu'il était pas très sobre à la soirée . Bonnie le regarda

« vous êtes toujours aussi libre ? « Elle demanda encore par rapport à la dernière fois , lorsqu'elle avait vu avec plusieurs filles dans le même lit. Damon sourît voyant qu'elle était encore choqué , elle devait avoir son âge et pourtant , elle était assez coincée et pudique tout le contraire de lui.

« Et vous toujours aussi coincé « Il demanda par rapport à leur première rencontre .

« ça s'appelle pas être coincé , mais normal et mature « Bonnie répondit

« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez parler de maturité avec moi «

« Ha hé pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'une fille qui ne veut pas parler à ses amis parce qu'ils ne lui ont pas dit qu'ils allaient à une fête n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle mature « Il répondit, Bonnie le regarda surpris se demandant comment il savait ça.

« Je suis votre voisin de palier donc j'entends surtout quand vos amis toque chez vous et que vous criez à travers la porte , si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit d'ailleurs , ça serait cool de votre part , il y a plein de gens qui essayent de dormir ici , vous n'êtes pas seule « Il déclara en souriant sarcastiquement . Bonnie le regarda hallucinant

« Vous êtes incroyable et dans le mauvais sens du terme « Bonnie disait ce qui le fît rire.

« Tu agis comme une vieille « Il répondît ce qui surpris Bonnie lorsqu'elle entendît son tutoiment .

« On se connait pas assez pour se tutoyer je pense «

« Tu vois tu agis comme une vieille « Il répliqua en souriant.

« Et vous vous agissez un peu trop comme un jeune. On peut le voir à travers les minettes que vous ramenez tout les jours « Bonnie répliqua , il la regarda un long moment avec un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait pas comme ça ,mais tu sais mordre toi « Il disait . Bonnie le regarda bizarrement , il était si à l'aise avec elle que s'en était perturbant.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Elle demanda en se regardant

« ça veut dire ce que ça veux dire « Il répondit puis s'en alla la laissant dans le couloir . Bonnie le regarda partir

« Il est bizarre « elle murmura puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle descendît les escaliers et sortît du hall. Elle vît une voiture de sport sortir du parking et vît son voisin qui était en train de la conduire .

« Ouaw il a l'argent lui « elle disait en voyant sa voiture qui était d'un bleu nuit intense. Bonnie le regarda partir puis roula des yeux .

« ça m'étonne pas « Elle disait puis regarda au loin et vît son bus qui était à l'arrêt . Bonnie courra de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre le bus qui était sur le point de partir .

« Rrrrrr » Klaus était sur son bureau et se tenait la tête . Il y avait trop de bruit , trop de monde , il allait péter un plomb , il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses dessins .

« Arrête, arrête « Sarah cria en courant dans la maison, Caroline, Tyler, et les petits étaient en train de courir et de faire une bataille avec à manger. Klaus se retourna pour leur crier dessus de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture et de faire moins de bruit ,mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler , Caroline lui jeta de la farine au visage . Tout le monde se mirent à rigoler sauf Klaus. Il souffla pour enlever la farine qui était sur sa bouche puis essuya son visage. Il regarda la famille en face de lui un long moment se retenant de hurler . Il les regarda tous et se leva puis s'en alla sans rien dire ce qui intrigua tout le monde. Il claqua ensuite la porte faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Peut être qu'il est temps qu'on aille voir Bonnie " Tyler disait en regardant Caroline qui soupira

"J'ai été méchante , finalement j'aime bien qu'elle nous chouchoute "

"Nous aussi " Sarah et Davis avouaient enfin . Caroline , Tyler se regardèrent et soupirèrent

"Oué Tante Bonnie est la meilleurs " Caroline disait , elle regarda ses enfants puis leur jeta de la farine.

"Non maman ,ce n 'est pas du jeu , on était pas prête " Ils crièrent en même temps puis coururent . Tyler courra après eux et prît ses enfants en les portant comme des sacs à patates.

* * *

Bonnie arriva quelque minute après devant son travail. Elle remercia le chauffeur encore une fois pour l'avoir attendu . Elle arriva sur le côté de son immeuble et s'arrêta de suite en voyant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle le regarda et il la remarqua à son tour . Il s'arrêta lui aussi et les deux se regardèrent intrigué .

« Vous me suivez «« Tu me suis « Ils dirent tout deux en même temps. Elle le regarda , elle avait encore vouvoyé se disait-il . Bonnie s'avança et les deux se regardèrent.

« Ha j'ai compris tu es une de ses fans qui font semblant de ne pas me reconnaitre ,mais en réalité qui me suis partout et cherche à m'impressionner en me titillant « Damon disait , Bonnie le regarda perdu et allait dire quelque chose ,mais il ne la laissa pas .

« Allez sors ton appareil photo , je t'autorise à nous prendre ensemble « Il déclara en mettant son bras autour de la taille à Bonnie. Il la rapprocha de lui mais celle-ci le repoussa brusquement et s'éloigna de lui totalement perdu.

« Je travail ici « Elle disait en pointant l'immeuble du doigt , elle le regarda

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais être fan d'un malade comme vous « Bonnie disait en remettant son haut qui était légèrement montée . Bonnie le regarda perdu puis entra dans l'immeuble ce qui intrigua Damon . Il la regarda entrer puis entra à son tour .Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur . Damon la suivit et entra dans l'ascenseur . Les portes se refermèrent les enfermant eux deux dans l'ascenseur .

« Ok imaginons que tu travailles ici ? qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie « Il disait avec un sourire sarcastique . Bonnie le regarda

« Je vois c'est une technique de drague , en fait vous êtes personne et vous m'avez suivi pour me draguer « Elle répondit . Damon la regarda et rigola

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça ,mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon type de fille «

« Je ne suis pas assez blonde décoloré « Bonnie répondit

« Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut là ou il faut « Il répondit en regardant la poitrine de Bonnie. Elle mît ses mains sur sa poitrine et regarda sa poitrine mal à l'aise.

« C'est une blague » Il continua voyant qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise . Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda avec insistance un long moment .

"Quoi ? "Il demanda en se tournant vers elle , Bonnie se tourna à son tour et se mît en face de lui . Elle s'approcha de lui ce qui le pertuba , elle le regardait et continua à s'approcher de lui . Bizzarement , elle le mettait mal à l'aise en ce moment , il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ,mais subitement elle avait l'air moins coincé que ce qu'elle en avait l'air et c'était le cas. Ils se regardèrent intensement.

« Je connais les types de votre genre , plutôt canon » Bonnie disait en le regardant de haut en bas , elle effleura ses vêtements avec ses mains .

« Riche , imbus de sa personne , qui généralement pense qu'a une chose et pense tout avoir « elle continua , Damon la regarda intrigué se demandant où elle voulait en venir . Bonnie approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« ce genre de gens me dégoute « Elle murmura lèvres près des siennes . Damon sourît sentant son souffle aussi près de ses lèvres . Il regardaient les lèvres de Bonnie et sourît. Elle avait beau lui dire des méchancetés tout ce qui perçevait c'était la douceur de ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un long moment . Damon mordît ses lèvres en regardant celle de Bonnie , sa voisine était quelqu'un d'interressant finalement. Les portes s'ouvrirent subitement .

« Allez draguer quelqu'un d'autre « Bonnie disait , elle sortît ,mais au moment où elle sortît elle se figea et resta à regarder sa patronne .

« Vous êtes en retard , j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule , je ne sais même pas avec qui j'ai rendez vous là maintenant « Sa patronne déclara en colère . Elle avait les cheveux court , très court , brune ,la coupe à la garçonne . Elle portait des lunettes qui la rendait sévère. Bonnie allait s'excuser ,mais Damon sortît enfin de l'ascenseur .

« Je crois que je suis votre rendez vous « Il déclara , la patronne de Bonnie écarquilla les yeux de surprise . Bonnie regarda Damon intrigué .

« Ha désolé je vous avez pas vu « Elle s'avança et serra la main de Damon . Bonnie regarda sa patronne et Damon intrigué .

« Venez , on va discuter de notre contrat « La patronne de Bonnie déclara en tendant sa main pour le faire passer dans son bureau . Il entra dans le bureau mais la patronne se dirigea vers Bonie qui avait accouru pour s'asseoir et enfin travailler.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que Damon Salvatore était là « Bonnie regarda sa patronne perdu et celle-ci la regarda choqué

« Vous ne savez pas qui il est c'est ça ? , Bonnie on est une agence qui manage des personnalités et tu ne connais pas la plupart des stars qui viennes , est ce que tu t'es documenté sur lui comme je te l'avais dit « Bonnie soupira et posa ses affaires.

« J'ai beaucoup de boulot ,je me suis occupé de vos rendez vous ,c'était un peu le bazar mais je vais le faire tout de suite « Bonnie disait en essayant de ranger tout son bazar. Evidemment qu'elle avait pas le temps avec tout ce que cette garce lui donnait à faire , pressing , café même gérer sa fille c'était n'importe quoi , elle était plus une bonniche qu'autre chose dans cette agence .

« Non venez avec moi , vous allez en apprendre plus sur lui , il nous faut vraiment ce contrat ,ce gars nous vaut de l'or « La chef déclara .

« J'ai vraiment beauc »

« Bonnie «

« Ok « Bonnie disait de suite en se levant . Elle avait pas envie d'être dans le même bureau que lui après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était un peu la honte . Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il avait essayé de la draguer ,mais elle avait faux sur toute la ligne . Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête , lorsqu'elle avait entendît son nom la première fois , elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était le même nom qu'elle avait noté au début de la semaine. Bonnie entra en dernière dans le bureau de sa patronne et ferma la porte. Damon était assis et tourna sa tête pour la regarder , il lui sourît

« Désolé de te décevoir ,mais je ne suis pas ici pour te draguer même si c'était une proposition alléchante « Il déclara en la regardant . La patronne s'assît et les regarda perdu

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Non «« oui « Damon répondît en même temps qu'elle . La patronne les regarda perdu .

« C'est ma voisine , d'ailleurs je pensais pas que tu étais une simple réceptionniste vu l'appartement où tu vis « Il disait à Bonnie sans gêne devant sa patronne . Bonnie le regarda avec de la haine dans ses yeux , elle ne pouvait rien répondre , mais elle avait bien raison , il prenait les gens de haut , cela se voyait dans sa manière de sourire , de la regarder .Une simple réceptionniste , sa manière de le dire était si hautaine qu'elle s'imaginait lui donner un coup de poing sur place . Certes, elle était une simple réceptionniste, mais c'était pas une honte . Elle était sûre qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire la moitié de ce qu'elle faisait . Cependant il avait raison sur une chose , l'appartement était beaucoup trop chère pour une simple réceptionniste , cela faisait le double de son salaire en quelque sorte ,mais bon sachant que c'était à Klaus et qui lui avait donné , elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire sur ça . Klaus et elle avaient une relation particulière qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à décrire à ses collègues .Elle se resaisît de ses pensées puis s'assît à côté de sa patronne un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ,tu étais plus bavarde dans l'ascenseur « Damon déclara pour faire exprès de la mettre mal à l'aise devant sa patronne . Bonnie lui sourît un peu forcé ce qui le fît rire .

« Bon j'ai préparé votre contrat ,mais il y a des modalités à respecter « Sophie déclara en tendant la main vers Bonnie pour qu'elle lui passe le contrat . Bonnie regarda dans son sac et lui passa . Sophie resta la main tendu pour que Bonnie lui passe un stylo . Bonnie la regarda hallucinant, elle avait un stylo juste à côté d'elle ,mais elle faisait exprès de l'emmerder . Elle lui donna le stylo. Elle entendît Damon gloussait et le regarda . Ils se regardèrent un long moment ,mais furent interrompu. Damon regarda le contrat et le lu attentivement . D'un coup , il devenait sérieux en lisant le contrat ce que Bonnie pouvait voir .

« Vous n'êtes pas donné « Damon disait en regardant la patronne

« 35 % de ce que je vous rapporte , c'est énorme « Il continua en regardant Sophie .

« C'est le prix , mais ça vous paraîtra plus rien lorsqu'on s'occupera de votre pub , de vos films etc « Elle répliqua . Damon la regarda un long moment puis regarda Bonnie

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ? » Il demanda à celle-ci qui était en train de préparer un autre contrat pour un autre client. Bonnie leva la tête surprise , il avait cette mani de se montrer si familière avec elle alors qu'ils se connaissaient même pas .Sophie regarda Damon intrigué

« Vous demandez son avis et vous la tutoyer «

« Oué , on est ami hein « Il déclara à Bonnie

« Je penses que si vous n'êtes pas content , vous devriez retourner dans votre ancienne agence « Bonnie disait attirant le regard sévère de sa patronne. Sophie rigola

« Elle a beaucoup d'humour « Sophie disait puis donna un énorme coup de pied à Bonnie qui gémît fortement faisant un bruit bizarre. Damon la regarda intrigué mais Bonnie se ressasît , elle avait horriblement mal au pieds , Sophie lui avait carrément planté ses talons dans sa chaussure .

« D'ailleurs , votre agence a appelé « Bonnie disait difficilement , elle toussa essayant de retrouver sa voix.

« Quoi ? » Sophie et Damon demandèrent en même temps

« C'était avant-hier , ils nous ont proposé un accord pour qu'on ne vous embauche pas ,mais qu'on perçoive quand même des recettes « Bonnie continua .

« C'est maintenant que tu me le dis « Sophie déclara . Bonnie se leva

« Je vous l'ai laissé sur votre bureau , et je vous en ai parlé mais vous avez eu un problème avec votre fille «

« Tu aurais dû insister « Sophie disait , Bonnie la regarda puis soupira

« Je sais , désolé « , elle disait mais elle ne le pensait pas du tout , tout le monde le voyait y compris Sophie . Sophie prît le dossier que Bonnie lui avait laissé et rigola

« Ouaw , il semble ne pas vouloir vous lâcher « Elle disait

« Une des raisons de mon départ « Damon répondit perdant son sourire ce que Bonnie remarqua .

« Il y a écrit que votre contrat n'est pas fini avec eux « Damon haussa les sourcilles et sourît

« Je dois payer ,mais je le ferais «

« Combien ? » Sophie demanda

« 3 millions « Bonnie écarquilla les yeux sous le choque

« Ne vous inquietez pas , rien de signifiant pour moi « Il répondit en souriant à Bonnie voyant sa tête . Bonnie le regarda

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici , je veux dire , on a pas vraiment plus de popularité que votre ancienne agence même moins , on vous coute plus chère et une rupture de contrat avec elle vous coute assez chère , vous cachez quelque chose ou vous êtes simplement stupide « Bonnie disait se lachant un peu. Sophie la regarda surprise et allait encore une fois la frapper ,mais Bonnie s'eloigna faisant semblant de rien. Sophie était etonné de son attitude , d'habitude avec tout les clients Bonnie était aimable , même très aimable c'était une partie de sa compétence . Elle apportait de la chaleur à son bureau froid mais aujourd'hui , elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à être aimable enfin c'était plutôt lui qui ne la rendait guère aimable . Damon rigola

« Ben tu as retrouvé ta langue « Il disait toujours en la tutoyant ce qui l'agaçait .

« Je dirais que je suis stupide « Il continua ,

« Il semblerait « Bonnie disait en toussant mais il avait entendu. Sophie avait entendu . Bonnie fît semblant de rien et regarda ailleurs .

« Vous savez quoi , j'hésitais mais finalement je signe , je ne penses pas que je vais le regretter « Damon disait en regardant intensément Bonnie . Sophie se sentait de trop entre eux . Elle regarda les deux perdu puis donna le stylo à Damon sans hésiter . Damon prît le stylo et regarda Bonnie .

« Je supposes que vous serez à ma disposition 24h sur 24h vu que je suis à la fois votre voisin et votre nouveau client « Damon déclara avant de signer le contrat.

« Je suis une simple réceptionniste comme vous l'avez bien dit « Bonnie répliqua , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en sa présence. Elle avait visiblement mal prit qu'il la considère comme une simple réceptionniste .Elle avait de la répartie , oui ça c'était sûre .

« Non , elle sera à votre disposition , elle étend beaucoup ses compétences vous savez « Sophie intervînt. Bonnie la regarda

« Quoi ? Non je suis déjà débordé «

« Ha c'est bon, je t'allégerais le travail puis il ne faut pas décevoir notre nouveau gros client « Elle répondit. Bonnie la regarda

« On va bien s'amuser tout les deux « Il déclara puis signa le contrat. Il leva la tête en regardant Bonnie qui roula des yeux.

« C'est fait, je suis votre nouveau client et vous êtes ma nouvelles assistante « Damon disait en donnant le papier à Sophie.

« Non, je n » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car Sophie intervînt

« Si , passez par elle si vous voulez quoi que ce soit « Sophie déclara , Damon se releva de sa chaise. Sophie et Bonnie aussi. Il serra la main de Sophie

« Je ne penses pas que je vais regretter, c'est une nouvelle aventure « Il déclara . Bonnie et Sophie se dirigèrent vers la porte pour l'accompagner à la sortie.

« Vous le raccompagnez en bas « Sophie disait à Bonnie qui hocha la tête . Bonnie sortît avec Damon hors du bureau . Sophie ferma la porte et les deux avançèrent vers l'ascenseur silencieusement .

« Je vous ai dit que vous étiez pas mon genre « Damon déclara une fois dans l'ascenceur .

« Il y a eu méprise on est à egalité , vous avez cru que j'étais une sorte d'admiratrice bizzare et j'ai cru que vous me draguiez , je pense squ'on est quitte «

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez « Damon répondit

« ça ira merci «

« C'était plutôt un ordre « Il répliqua , Bonnie le regarda et haussa les sourcils

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis votre nouveau gros client , donc vous devez faire ce que je vous dis , je dois passer par vous si je veux quoi que ce soit , donc je veux que vous me tutoyer ,alors tutoyer moi , votre patronne risque de vous engueuler si je donne une mauvais critique sur vous et votre job« Damon disait , Bonnie le regarda hallucinant

« Trouver vous un autre jouet , je ne suis pas votre jouet et j'ai assez d'estime pour vous dire d'aller vous faire voir , vous pouvez être dieu ou le président , je m'en fous « Damon la trouvait mignonne à s'enerver contre lui. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait un problème avec lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine tout deux. Elle avait dèja assez vu pour se faire un avis sur lui mais bon les apparences sont toujours trompeuses.

« Tu peux être mignonne finalement , on dirait pas à première vu « Il disait en regardant la poitrine à Bonnie . Ils se regardèrent tout les deux lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut là où il faut , c'est juste que tu ne le montres pas « Il répondit puis s'en alla de l'ascenseur . Bonnie sortît de l'ascenseur et le regarda partir surprise . Damon marcha tout en souriant , sa journée avait été assez sympa finalement . Bonnie le regarda franchir la porte .

« Quel culot quand même « Bonnie disait encore surprise. Elle était en train de regarder la sortît lorsqu'une collègue à elle arriva .

« Attend c'était Damon Salvatore « Sa collègue Laura déclara en pointant la porte du doigt

« oui il s'est inscrit dans notre agence «

« Tu rigoles là « Laura disait en se mettant devant Bonnie

« Non malheureusement pourquoi »

« Pourquoi , tu sais ce type vaut combien et tu as vu comment il est canon , et ses yeux bleus , si j'étais Eve , j'aurais choisi lui au lieu de Calel « Laura déclara tout émoustillé en pensant à Damon. Bonnie la regarda perdu

« Ok Laura tu peux m'expliquer le contexte , j'ai dû mal à comprendre « Bonnie disait paumé

« TU crains Bonnie , ce type est le vampire le plus sexy de la télé. Il fait la série Eve , sur la vie de cette humaine qui tombe sous le charme de deux frères «

« Ha oui , tu m'avais parlé de cette série , c'était qui déjà les acteurs « Bonnie demanda se rappellant plus .

« Elena Gilbert , Stefan Salvatore et Damon Salvatore «

« Attends , tu as dit deux fois Salvatore »

« Oui , ils sont frères à la fois dans la vie et dans cette série , dans la série elle choisit son frère ,mais elle aurait dû le choisir , je suis une fan , rien que son nom m'excite 'Laura se mît à dire . Bonnie haussa les sourcilles

« Oué je vois ça « elle disait surprise par la réaction de Laura .

« C'est bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il change d'agence alors que son frère et Elena Gilbert y sont , il y en a qui dise qu' il s'est embrouillé avec son frère à cause de Elena Gilbert « Bonnie regarda Laura totalement perdu

« Pourquoi ils se seraient engueulé ? »

« Bonnie tu pourrais suivre l'actualité people quand même « Laura disait en soupirant

« Laura tu es mon actualité people « Bonnie répondit ce qui fît rire son ami

« oué c'est vrai » Laura disait en souriant . Elle s'approcha de Bonnie et lui raconta

« Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore sort dans la vrai vie ensemble comme dans la série et les gens disent que Damon aurait succombé pour elle et qui s'est passé un truc entre eux , je suis sûre aussi qui sait passé un truc entre lui et Elena , il est trop canon pour que rien ne se passe « Laura disait

« Tu sais quoi Laura , je crois que vous mélangez fiction et réalité parce que ce gars là Damon , je ne le vois pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre à part lui « Bonnie répondit en rigolant . Laura la regarda et allait dire quelque chose ,mais le biber de Bonnie sonna .Elle le prît et soupira

« C'est ma patronne « Bonnie disait déjà fatigué . Laura s'approcha d'elle et mît son bras autour de l'épaule de Bonnie compatissante.

« Ha Cruela est de retour, ça va aller » Laura disait en marchant avec Bonnie vers l'ascenseur sachant pertinnement que la patronne de Bonnie n'était pas la patronne la plus sympa du monde .

* * *

Vers 20 heures Bonnie sortît enfin de l'immeuble de son travail . Lorsqu'elle sortît , elle vît le bus partir loin .

« Super « Elle disait agacé puis entendu quelqu'un klaxonnait . Elle se tourna et vît la voiture de Klaus s'arrêtait . Klaus sortît de la voiture de suite et Bonnie se mît à rire en voyant tout le maquillage sur son visage . Il avait les cheveux limite teint dans une autre couleur et pleins de tache sur ses vêtements. Il se mît devant Bonnie

« Je ferais n'importe quoi mais récupère les « Il disait subitement en regardant Bonnie . Bonnie rigola et toucha le pull de Klaus

« C'est du chocolat « Elle se mît à dire en goutant son doigt

« Ha oué « elle disait puis toucha encore son pull pour gouter le chocolat .

« C'est pas marrant , je suis sérieux , j'en peux plus , j'ai un logo à faire pour une pub , je dois continuer mes dessins et j'ai l'impression d'avoir 4 gosses à la maison , ce n'est pas une impression , j'ai 4 gosses à la maison et honnêtement je vais finir par les tuer alors s'il te plaît récupère les , je ferais n'importe quoi « Klaus disait en serrant ses poingts de stress , colère . Bonnie voyait bien qu'il était vraiment stressé .Elle le regarda et rigola , elle toucha les cheveux de Klaus.

« C'est quoi ? » Elle demanda en regardant une substance orange bizzare dégoulinant , c'était assez dégueu.

« Je ne sais même pas « Il répondit en soupirant . Bonnie le regarda un long moment , elle regarda ses yeux bleux un long moment . On aurait pu croire que lui et elle étaient proches mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas .

"Je t'en supplie " Il continua en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie qui frissonna à son toucher . Elle regarda ses épaules puis Klaus qui la regardait . Les deux se regardèrent un long moment

"Je ferais ce que tu voudras " Il continua , Bonnie enleva les mains de Klaus qui était posé sur ses épaules. Elle aimait pas sentir con touché sur elle parce qu'il faisait toujours effet .

« C'est bon , je les récupère , j'avais déjà prévu de le faire « Bonnie disait , Klaus la regarda un long moment et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces

« Merci « Il disait ,mais Bonnie le repoussa et essuya sa joue

« J'ai du chocolat partout maintenant « Elle disait en se regardant . Bonnie le regarda puis regarda sa voiture . Elle vît une vitre se baisser et vît Caroline , Tyler , David et Sarah. Tyler et David étaient en train de dormir tout comme Sarah .

« Tu les as emmené avec toi « Elle disait en rigolant et en s'approchant d'eux. Caroline sortît de la voiture avec Sarah qui dormait dans ses bras . Elle regarda Bonnie

« Je suis désolé Bonnie ok , je voulais m'amuser alors je t'ai menti « Caroline disait . Elle en pouvait de vivre avec un gars aussi rabajoie que Klaus . Klaus était d'humeur à faire la fête en général , il adorait ça , il faisait la fête tout le temps mais elle avait découvert une autre partie de lui aujourd'hui. Il était amusant et adorer faire la fête mais il savait s'arrêter et se comporter comme un professionel pour son boulot . Il avait dessiné toute la journée pour son boulot , enfin essayé et en le voyant , elle comprît que la vie ce n'était pas seulement s'amuser et qu'elle aimait sa vie avec ses enfants. Klaus l'avait inspiré aujourd'hui. , Bonnie la regarda et sourît

« Je te pardonne, c'est de ma faute , je vous ais un peu étouffé «

« à cause de moi « Klaus intervint dans la conversation sachant que Bonnie les avait étouffé parce qu'elle avait signé ce foutu papier de divorce . Bonnie le regarda puis regarda Caroline

« Et je comprends que tu veux t'amuser, après tout, ça fait longtemps que je vous ai pas vu vous amuser avec Tyler « Bonnie disait sachant pertinemment que la jeunesse de Tyler et Caroline s'étaient arrêté lorsque Caroline était tombé enceinte. Caroline hocha la tête

« Et finalement ça me manque pas » Caroline disait en regardant Sarah puis David et Tyler qui étaient en train de dormir profondément. Caroline regarda Bonnie

"Tu es ma famille , tu es notre famille " Caroline disait ce qui fît plaisir à Bonnie , elle n'était pas seule loin de là , elle avait toute une famille pour elle en réalité. Klaus regarda Bonnie et sourît voyant le sourire radieux qu'elle avait . C'était vrai , ils étaient tous une famille même si Bonnie et lui n'étaient plus ensemble , à la fin de la journée , il pensera tojours à elle pour savoir comment elle va. Il regarda Caroline , Bonnie puis les enfants et sourît .

« Allez on rentre chez nous « Bonnie disait . Klaus regarda Bonnie et sourît

« Tu sais que je t'adore Bonnie , et vous aussi mais j'ai besoin de silence « Klaus disait , Caroline le regarda hallucinant . Elle entra ensuite dans la voiture. Bonnie monta à l'avant sur le côté passager e. Caroline , Tyler sortirent avec les enfants dans les bras et rentrèrent chez Bonnie ,mais Bonnie et Klaus étaient resté dans la voiture car elle voulait qu'il ammène dans un vidéo club pour qu'elle commande des dvd . Ils arrivèrent dans le vidéo club et celle-ci chercha des dvd .

« Pourquoi tu prends pas ta voiture Bonnie ? » Klaus disait à côté de Bonnie qui cherchait les dvd

« Je te les dit , ça coute chère l'essence , le bus me revient carrément moins chère « Bonnie disait , Klaus la regarda un long moment

« Si tu as besoin d'argent ou quoi que çe …. » Bonnie se retourna subitement vers lui .

« Arrête « elle déclara subitement ce qui l'intrigua

« Quoi ? »

« De vouloir m'aider , dèja tu m'as donné l'appartement , c'est énorme »

« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisses faire «

« Si c'est parce que je te fais pitié ou parce que tu essaye de te faire pardonné laisse tombé ok parce que je vais bien , j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et je t'ai pardonné enfin je suis en voie de le faire « Bonnie disait

« C'est pas ça »

« Alors c'est quoi ? si c'est pas ça « Klaus la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« On a une histoire ensemble , , toute un passé et peut-être que j'essaye de t'entretenir parce que j'ai pas envie de te perdre . J'ai pas envie de perdre notre amitié , de te perdre toi « Klaus disait , Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« J'arrive pas à te voir comme un ami , je peux pas être ami avec toi . J'ai été ta femme ça à foiré , ta maitresse , ça a foiré et maintenant si on est ami , ça va foiré , je nous connais par cœur , on foire tous ce qu'on touche lorsqu'on est ensemble « , Klaus la regarda et sourit

« C'est vrai « Il répondit , elle le regarda puis soupira. Elle avait pas envie de le perdre aussi ,mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bien de le garder près d'elle . Il y avait une seule manière de le savoir c'était d'essayer .

« TU sais quoi on a qu'a être nous ,mais on evite de se meler de la vie de chacun , ça te va « Bonnie disait en tendant sa main . Klaus la regarda et serra sa main.

« Ok faisons ça chacun vis sa vie sans se soucier de l'autre « Il répondit , Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oublie pas que tu as perdu le pari donc j'ai le droit de demander quelque chose mais je cherche « Bonnie disait ensuite puis se tourna et trouva ce qu'elle cherhcait . Elle prît plein de dvd , elle avait une liste dans les mains où il y avait écrit plein de film à voir .

« Malheureusement pour moi , tu n'as pas oublié « Il disait en la suivant

« Bien sûre que non « Elle répondit en le regardant . Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Qu'est ce que tu as pris ? » Klaus demanda intrigué en regardant le panier de dvd à Bonnie . Bonnie regarda ses dvd

« Oh rien , c'est pour mon boulot « Elle disait , Klaus regarda tout les dvd

« Tu es une fan de Damon Salvatore , ton voisin« Klaus disait en voyant qu'elle avait prit que des dvd où il était dessus .

« Tu le connais ? »

« Qui ne le connais pas, ce gars est un acteur montant en ce moment «

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? tu es tout le temps cloitré chez toi « Elle demanda

« Beth est fan de ce type , elle m'a fait presque regardé tout les films et la série qu'il fait en ce moment , où il est un vampire «

« Eve « Bonnie disait

« Oui Eve , il fait effet , tu devrais voir l'effet qu'il a sur Beth , c'est assez «

« Epargne moi les détails de votre relation c'est déjà bien que j'accepte que tu parle d'elle « Bonnie disait ,Klaus la regarda sachant qu'il en demandait peut être un peu trop à Bonnie en lui demandant d'accepter Beth. Il l'avait quand même trompé avec elle après tout .

« Tu es intéressé par lui « Klaus demanda subitement ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Ho non loin de là «

« Pourquoi ? « Bonnie regarda un long moment Klaus

« Parce qu'il te ressemble beaucoup trop et je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois « elle disait puis s'en alla pour aller à la caisse. Klaus la regarda de dos un long moment sans rien dire puis sourît.


	4. Omission !

**Voila le chapitre 4**

**Merci pour les commentaires !  
**

**Désolé pour les fautes encore !  
**

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas  
**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Bonnie rigolait avec la personne qui lui tenait compagnie ce soir. Elle était avec quelqu'un de tout à fait normal , qui n'avait rien de particulier . Il avait les yeux noisettes et les cheveux bruns . Il était beau certes ,mais la beauté ne faisait pas tout . Elle avait apprit ça avec le temps , la beauté n'était plus une chose qui l'intéressait , c'était la stabilité , la sureté . Elle avait aussi envie de rire , que quelqu'un la fasse rire . Elle voulait ça et pour l'instant , il avait marqué beaucoup de point.

« C'était sympa notre rendez-vous « Bonnie disait en montant les escaliers avec Ben.

« Oué je trouves aussi , je ne regrette pas de t'avoir appelé «

« Parce que tu hésitais ? » Elle demanda en marchant à côté de lui

« Tu était assez intimidante lorsque je t'ai rencontré , donc j'ai eu peur «

« Je suis intimidante ? » Bonnie demanda en se pointant du doigt . Ils s'arrêtèrent eux d'eux . Bonnie se mît devant sa porte .

« Tu l'es , c'est dure de savoir qu'est ce qui te plaît ? si je te plaît « Il avoua . Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« C'est une question ? « Elle disait .

« Si s'en était une , tu répondrais quoi ? » Il demanda . Elle le regarda un long moment et allait répondre ,mais au moment de répondre, ils entendirent un cri dans l'appartement d'en face . Bonnie soupira , Ben se retourna et vît une fille sortir de l'appartement et Damon la rattraper .

« Espèce d'enfoiré « Elle hurla puis le gifla violemment . Damon toucha sa joue et regarda la fille en face de lui .

« Tu es vraiment sexy quant tu t'énerves « Il disait , elle le regarda hallucinant

« Tu es vraiment un enfoiré « elle cria puis s'en alla énervé .

« Tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire « Damon cria , il était seulement en caleçon . Bonnie le regarda de haut en bas puis regarda Ben .

« Viens « elle chuchota puis ouvra sa porte discrètement pour ne pas que Damon la voit mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« Ho la petite coincé « Il déclara en regardant Bonnie , il se mît à côté d'elle et regarda Ben

« Tu es son petit ami parce-que depuis que je la connais , c'est la première fois que je vois qu'elle ramène un gars « Damon disait en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie. Ben regarda Damon puis Bonnie perturbé .

« Vous êtes ami ? »

« Non « Oui » Damon répondit ce qui perturba Ben et Bonnie le voyait .

« Non ça fait un mois que je travailles en quelque sorte pour lui , mais on est pas ami « Bonnie disait en s'éloignant de Damon. Ben regarda Damon un long moment

« Attendez , vous êtes Damon Salvatore ? » Ben se mît à dire en faisant les gros yeux .

« Oué en personne « Damon répondit , Ben le regarda les yeux grands ouvert puis sortît son téléphone .

« Je peux prendre une photo avec vous , s'il vous plaît , je suis fan de vous et de votre série « Damon sourît , il regarda Bonnie qui regardait sous le choque Ben .

« Oui pas de problème « Ben donna le téléphone à Bonnie et la poussa ce qui la choqua

« Prends nous en photo s'il te plaît « Il déclara ce qui énerva Bonnie. Elle regarda Damon puis Ben

« Ok « Elle prît la photo et lui montra .

« Merci beaucoup « Il disait puis embrassa légèrement Bonnie sur la bouche avant de partir

« A demain » Il disait puis s'en alla . Bonnie le regarda partir sous le choque . Ok elle recherchait quelque chose de différend de sa première relation ,mais pas quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire. Il avait embrassé comme si ils se voyaient tout les matins , c'était nul . Elle venait d'avoir un rendez vous , normalement , elle était censé faire sa timide , attendre qu'il s'avance légèrement vers elle , puis lui il était censé coincé une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et après l'embrasser ,mais là tout avait été foiré . Damon regarda Bonnie qui regardait les escaliers sous le choque .

« Déçu du voyage « Il déclara , Bonnie toucha ses lèvres puis regarda Damon .

« Bougez de là « Elle disait en le poussant ,mais Damon resta à sa place . Damon resta contre la porte et Bonnie se mît devant lui pour passer ,mais il l'en empêcha . Il la regarda et sourît

« Tu voulais quelque chose de plus passionnant « Il disait , il approcha son visage d'elle

« Je peux t'offrir ça si tu veux » Il continua ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Elle leva la tête et le regarda

« Oué première porte en face , j'ai saisi «

« Tu te souviens « Il répondit en gardant son sourire . Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Dégagez « Elle disait ,

« Tu sais où me trouver , si tu as besoin de quelque chose de passionnant et d'insouciant , sans prise de tête , je suis là « Damon disait ,

« Vous êtes dégueulasse , on vous la déjà dit « Bonnie disait puis entra dans son appartement . Damon se tourna et vît Bonnie refermer la porte . Il la regarda et rigola puis entra dans son appartement . Elle posa les clés sur sa commode et enleva ses chaussures. Elle s'avança et vît Klaus , Caroline et Tyler avec des Pop corn à la main sur la canapé.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes « Bonnie demanda en s'approchant d'eux. Elle s'assît au bord du canapé et regarda ce qu'ils regardaient tous. Ils étaient en train de regarder la série de Damon ce qui l'exaspéra .

« Ne me dit pas qu » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Caroline la coupa

« Chute , il est en train de lui dire qu'il aime « Caroline disait , ils regardaient tous attentivement la scène .

_« J'aimerais que tu n'es pas à oublier mais il le faut « _

« Non non « Caroline cria

« Le con il lui a fait oublié , elle a intérêt à le choisir » Caroline hurla , Klaus la regarda , il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est vraiment prendre des gens pour des cons « Klaus disait en rigolant .

« Elle est bien la série ? » Bonnie demanda ce qui intrigua tout le monde qui la regardèrent surpris que Bonnie n'avait toujours pas vu alors que c'était elle qui avait acheté les dvd .

« Tu l'as pas regardé ? « Ils demandèrent tous en même temps hallucinant .

« ça fait un mois que je travaille pour lui et ça me déprime honnêtement , je peux pas le voir à la télé , j'ai dû regarder les deux épisodes de la saison 1 , il m'a déjà soulé « Bonnie avoua ,

« On regarde la saison 2 ,ben c'est pas mauvais ,mais c'est pour les petite minettes de 15 ans quoi « Tyler disait

« Quoi ? non Bonnie , elle est trop bien la série , et c'est une femme mature et jeune qui te dit ça »

« Enlève la partie mature « Klaus disait en toussant . Caroline le regarda puis regarda Bonnie

« Non regarde là ça t'aiderais pour son image « Bonnie regarda Caroline perdu

« Quoi ? »

« Ben tu as dit que tu essayais d'améliorer son image parce qu'avec toute les histoires qu'il a eu , il se fait un peu mal voir « Caroline disait ,

« Oué et alors ? » Bonnie demanda en piochant dans les pop corn de Klaus qui lui tapa le doigt .

« Ben , tu dois t'aider de son image dans la série « Klaus continua à la place de Caroline .

« Quoi ? »

« Il attire des adolescentes et les ados adore le bad boy qui adore les filles mais elles adorent aussi son côté tendre , celui qui aime Eve dans la série . Si tu veux amélioré son image Bonnie , fais en sorte qu'on le voit avec Eve parce que visiblement ,les deux attirent le plus de monde. C'est le couple le plus populaire , plus populaire que Calel et Eve « Klaus répondit en parlant des personnages de la série. Bonnie regarda Klaus un long moment .

« TU penses ? »

« Oui ,Elena Gilbert t'aidera à améliorer l'image de Damon Salvatore « Caroline disait

« Je ne penses pas que son image puisse être amélioré , c'est un gros con « Bonnie disait en baillant

« Qu'est ce qui t'a encore fait ? « Caroline demanda

« Mon rendez-vous , Ben , dès qu'il a vu Damon sur la palier ,c'était comme si j'existais pas , il a prit une photo avec lui sur le palier et il m'a embrassé en 1 seconde et encore je suis gentilles puis il est parti en disant a demain comme si c'était la routine « Bonnie disait ,

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Caroline demanda sous le choque.

«Je suis sérieuse , son baiser ressemblait à un smack , c'était nul « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Tyler , Klaus et Caroline .

« Laisse tombé ce mec « Tyler disait , Klaus confirma en hochant la tête

« Si il n'arrive même pas à te faire rêver avec un premier baiser t'imagine le reste « Kalus disait , Bonnie hocha la tête

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ,il y aura pas de demain c'est sûre « Elle disait

« Mais tu en veux à Damon ? » Caroline demanda

« Non , c'est sa manière d'être ,tu sais , "tu sais où me trouver si tu veux un truc sans lendemain , il fait son beau gosse. Ok il est plutôt sexy mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en jouer , il doit embrasser pas mal aussi mais ce «

« Tu craques pour lui « Caroline demanda subitement ce qui choqua Bonnie qui se leva de sa place

« Quoi ? tu es folles «

« Donc pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit oui «

« Quoi ? » Klaus intervint en se levant .Il se mît à côté de Bonnie et regarda Caroline en croisant les bras .

« Ben quoi une aventure sans lendemain , c'est pas la mort , je veux dire on a tous fais ça « Caroline disait , Klaus hocha la tête

« J'avoue « Il disait puis se rassît . Bonnie resta à les regarder sous le choque .

« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? «

« Bien sûre « Tyler et Klaus déclarèrent en même temps

« Parce que moi non , je veux dire quand je couche avec quelqu'un c'est toujours sérieux , je ressens quelque chose de fort « Bonnie avoua laissant un blanc entre tout le monde .

« C'est vrai ? » Tyler demanda se retenant de rire. Klaus regarda Bonnie et rigola

« Je suis désolé , je pensais qu'après notre divorce , tu l'avais souvent fait , j'ai vu plein de gars débarquait chez toi » Klaus déclara

« Oué mais tu les as déjà vu revenir , je vais pas donner mon corps à quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de revenir « Bonnie disait , ils la regardèrent

« Tu es coincé , au bout d'un moment , si tu veux du sexe alors demande que tu sexe , si tu veux faire l'amour alors là trouve quelqu'un avec qui tu as envie d'aller plus loin « Klaus disait , Bonnie les regarda n'y ayant jamais pensé .

« J'ai jamais pensé comme ça «

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Bonnie ? » Caroline demanda clairement . Bonnie regarda les trois amis

« J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je veux , mais ne pas être seul je pense « Elle avoua ,

« C'est tout ce qu'on veut « Klaus disait en la regardant

« Avec Beth par exemple , on a fait un pacte , sex sans compromis , voila . Ce n'est pas mal de vouloir juste du sexe et se sentir moins seul le soir , c'est humain et ça ne peut faire de mal à personne « Klaus continua ce qui choqua Bonnie .

« C'est bizarre « Bonnie disait surprise par leur raisonnement

« TU sais ce qui est bizarre ,c'est que si ce type là , ton voisin me propose ça et que je suis aussi libre que toi , je foncerais , je foncerais droit devant son appartement , je toquerais et je lui sauterais dessus , c'est tout « Caroline disait attirant le regards suspect de tout le monde surtout Tyler .

« Tu m'as déjà trompé « Tyler demanda , Caroline rigola et le regarda

« J'ai dit si j'étais aussi libre que Bonnie « Caroline disait , Bonnie regarda ses amis puis secoua la tête se disant que c'était pas bien

« Non , je ferais jamais ça et même si c'était le cas , je le ferais jamais avec lui , Damon Salvatore est le dernière homme sur terre avec qui je coucherais « Bonnie disait ,

« Maman , j'arrive pas à dormir « Ils entendirent subitement . Bonnie leva la tête ,et les autres se retournèrent pour voir la petite Sarah qui était au millieu des escaliers en train d'essuyer ces yeux .

« Je fais des cauchemars « Elle continua . Caroline regarda ses amis pusi Tyler qui se leva et se dirigea vers sa famille .

« Bon on vous laisse à demain « elle chuchota puis remonta avec Tyler et Sarah pour aller border celle-ci . Bonnie s'assît à côté de Klaus et regarda l'écran intrigué en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient tous dit . Elle n'était pas aussi désespéré que ça puis ce n'était pas son style . Elle regarda Klaus qui la regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

« ça ne te dérange pas, de me voir coucher avec n'importe qui « Bonnie demanda ,

« Non, tu vas pas rester toute seule toute ta vie, je le sais pertinemment « Il répondit . Elle le regarda un long moment puis sourît

« Je ne suis pas capable de ne pas ressentir quelque chose en couchant avec quelqu'un «

« On a réussi , on a bien recouché ensemble souvent sans forcément qu'il y ait des sentiments « Klaus disait , Bonnie esquissa un sourire .

« Oué c'est vrai « elle disait mais c 'était un mensonge , et cela la surprenait souvent de voir que Klaus ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait encore sous la peau . Il ne ressentait vraiment plus rien pour elle que s'en était blessant mais elle avait l'habitude à force . Comment pouvait-elle lui avouait qu'a chaque fois qu'il avait posé ses lèvres contre sa bouche , contre sa peau , elle brûlait , tout son corps était en feu , même son âme , comment pouvait-elle lui dire et comment pouvait-elle même ressentir quelque chose d'aussi enflammant avec quelqu'un d'autre . Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne » Elle disait

« Je sais « Klaus répondit , il regarda sa montre et vît qu'il était tard .

« Je dois y allé , Beth m'attends chez elle « Il disait , Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ok , bonne soirée alors « Elle disait , Klaus hocha la tête

« Je lui passerais le bonsoir de ta part « Il déclara en rigolant et en sortant de l'appartement. Bonnie le regarda partir en levant les yeux au ciel . Elle s'allongea en soupirant pensant à ce que Damon lui avait proposé et ce que les autres lui avaient dit . Elle appuya sur le bouton play et regarda les épisodes pour voir ce que les filles lui trouvait. Elle le regarda un long moment mais au bout d'un moment , cela l'exaspéra donc elle éteint la télé.

« Il est hors de question que je fasses ça , je suis seule mais pas à ce point « Elle disait agacé puis se leva et se dirigea vers en haut .

* * *

Damon était tranquillement en train de dormir lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait violemment à sa porte. Il resta dans son lit tans pis , il était seulement 8heure du matin , il allait pas se lever aussi tôt , c'était hors de question . Il se remua sous la couette agacé en entendant tout ce boucan .

« Quoi merde « Il hurla agacé de sa chambre

« C'est moi Bonnie « Celle-ci hurla déjà ras le bol de ça . Damon se leva de son lit et ouvra la porte. Il la regarda et sourît

« C'est encore pour le proposition que je t'ai faîte « Il disait. Bonnie le regarda de haut en bas , ok il était vraiment sexy et elle avait pensé à sa proposition ,mais c'était hors de question . Elle sortît des magazines de son sac et entra dans son appartement en le poussant légèrement ce qui le fît rire .

« Non c'est par rapport à ça » Elle disait puis posa divers magazine sur la table . Damon ferma la porte et suivît Bonnie pour voir ce qu'elle avait posé.

« Accro au sexe , mauvais garçon , violent , ne va-t-il pas un peu loin « Bonnie disait en lisant la couverture d'un magazine. Damon regarda les couvertures.

« Ils ont pas pris mon meilleur profil « Il disait agacé en tournant les pages . Bonnie était juste à côté et le regardait attentivement. Elle se demandait si il était vraiment bête ou si il le faisait exprès. Elle le regarda un long moment scrutant son visage .

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Damon demanda en tournant sa tête et les deux se regardèrent .

« Je me demandiez si vous étiez bête ou si vous le faisiez exprès « Elle avoua ,

« a ce stade tu peux tutoyer « Il disait mais Bonnie soupira

« Bon , il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose , vous pouvez plus continuez , bientôt vous recommencez le tournage de votre série donc jusque là , il faut qu'on arrange votre image «

« Quelle image ? les gens m'aime, tu sais ce qu'il y a écrit, que je suis le plus populaire , il n'y a rien à refaire «

« On est tous éphémère et à partir du moment où on est le plus populaire à cause de nos frasque et pas de notre talent c'est qu'il y a un problème « Bonnie répondit , Damon la regarda un long moment

« Tu penses que j'ai du talent ? » Il demanda en s'approchant d'elle. Elle regarda son torse puis lui .

« Je sais pas , c'est à vous de me le prouver et de le prouvez au autre « Bonnie répondit . Damon la regarda un long moment et regarda le magazine

« Je suis ici pour vous préservez , mais c'est vous qui faîte tout le reste « Bonnie continua , elle sentait bien qu'il était en train d'hésiter . Il la regarda , cela faisait un mois qu'elle travaillait pour lui et elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillé . Il n'était pas si bête au point de ne pas voir que ce qu'elle disait était correct.

« Et par quoi on commence ? » Il demanda ce qui surpris Bonnie qui le regarda étonné et il le voyait bien.

« Quoi ? » il demanda

« Je pensais que vous alliez m'envoyer balader « Elle avoua , Damon la regarda

« Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si je l'avais fait « Il demanda , elle le regarda

« Je vous aurez harcelé toute le journée « Elle disait . Damon sourît

« Alors quel est ton plan , miss coincé «

« Ce soir ,lorsque vous allez être à l'avant première du film , vous devez venir et vous faire prendre en photo avec vos collègues « Bonnie disait ,

« Quel collègue ? » Il demanda intrigué .

« Elena et Stefan « Bonnie répondit , elle eut un frisson lorsqu'elle vît le changement d'expression sur le visage de Damon . Il perdît son sourire et devînt subitement froid ce qui surpris Bonnie .

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils venaient ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important , de toute façon on a besoin d'eux donc ça nous arrange qu'ils soient là « Bonnie disait , elle avait envie de reculer en voyant la froideur de Damon , c'était une froideur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez quelqu'un.

« Trouve un autre plan, parce que je n'irais pas « Il disait subitement ce qui énerva Bonnie.

« Vous irez «

« Pourquoi ça ? «

« Parce que vous êtes peut-être une star ,mais vous ne connaissez pas vraiment ce monde, on n'a pas le choix donc préparer vous et on va vous chercher une tenue « Bonnie disait, Damon la regarda et sourît

« Donne des ordres à quelqu'un d'autre , tu travaille pour moi , ne l'oublie pas « Damon disait puis s'en alla et retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir. Bonnie regarda un long moment la porte de sa chambre agacé . Elle appela sa patronne pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Sophie , il ne veut toujours pas , je ne sais pas quoi faire « Bonnie avoua au téléphone

« Force le , je m'en fous et si tu réussis je te donnerais la prime dont tu rêves tant « Sophie disait puis raccrocha laissant Bonnie . Bonnie soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon , elle toqua et entra sans son accord car celui-ci ne répondait pas . Elle entra et vît Damon allongé sur le dos en train de dormir .

« Quoi encore ? »

« Levez vous « Bonnie disait, elle s'approcha de son lit et le prît par le bras.

« C'est de votre avenir qu'on parle , et c'est simplement une soirée « Bonnie continua en le tirant fortement du lit . Damon ouvra les yeux et sourît , il la tira subitement vers lui et elle atterrît sur lui.

« Si je fais ça , tu feras quoi en échange « Il demanda en touchant le visage de Bonnie tout en souriant . Bonnie le regarda et se releva en appuyant sur son torse ce qui le fît mal .

« Vous êtes un gros porc « Bonnie disait en s'essuyant le visage comprenant ce dont Damon parlait .

« moins évolué qu'enfoiré mais tans pis « Damon répondit . Elle le regarda un long moment

« Vous pouvez avoir toute les filles que vous voulez pourquoi tu m'embêtes avec ça «

« Parce que tu es assez marrante et quand je te vois j'arrête pas de me demander comment tu dois être au lit « Il avoua sans gène ce qui choqua Bonnie .

« Oh mon dieu, je m'en vais ,démerdez vous mais ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous aider à faire quoi que ce soit « Bonnie disait puis s'en alla choqué ce qui fît rire Damon qui se leva du lit et la suivît jusqu'au couloir . Bonnie allait rentrer chez elle ,mais Damon la suivit

« Tu es toujours aussi coincé, c'est que du sexe et tu es assez mature pour ne pas croire que le sexe se pratique seulement entre deux personne qui s'aiment rassure moi « Bonnie se retourna subitement et les deux se regardèrent.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à utiliser le sexe pour me sentir moins seul « Elle disait , Damon la regarda

« Oui donc à la place tu donnes rendez vous à des gars qui ne te font rien ressentir même pas de plaisir , tu devrais essayer « Damon disait en posant sa main contre la porte de Bonnie la plaquant légèrement contre sa porte avec son torse . Bonnie le regarda

« J'ai beau vous voir avec plein de fille , le lendemain vous êtes toujours seul , je ne vois pas en quoi ça aide quiconque à ne plus être seul » Bonnie disait sérieusement . Damon la regarda un long moment , ils se regardèrent .

« La solitude ne fait pas de mal « Damon disait sérieusement .

« Alors pourquoi couchez vous avec toute ses filles si ce n'est pas pour remplir votre solitude « Bonnie demanda , Damon sourît

« Pour le plaisir , ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas sentir une peau contre la tienne , des lèvres contre les tiennes , tu ne veux pas poser ta main autour du cou de quelqu'un , que quelqu'un te prenne par la taille et te rapproche de lui pour pouvoir t'embrasser « Damon disait en mettant sa main derrière la taille de Bonnie. Elle le regarda un long moment, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de s'enlever de l'emprise de Damon parce que ce qu''il disait était vrai . Damon enleva sa main qui était posé sur la porte de Bonnie et mît sa main sur son épaule .

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te caresse l'épaule , ta taille « Il continua , elle resta à le regarder , elle frissonna à son toucher .

« Peut être mais vous n'êtes pas le quelqu'un que je veux « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire Damon

« Et alors , on s'en fout « Damon disait , elle regarda Damon un long moment ,

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille et je travaille pour vous et ne changez pas de sujet que vous le vouliez ou non vous irez à cette avant première « Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire Damon

« Si tu crois que tu peux me dresser , ce n'est pas me connaître , j'irais pas un point c'est tout » Il répondit puis s'en alla retournant chez lui ce qui agaça Bonnie . Elle le regarda hallucinant lorsqu'elle reçut un appel de Sophie .

« Allo « Elle répondit

« En fait laissez tombé pour votre idée qui était plutôt pas mal , l'agent de Elena et Stefan vient de me dire qu'ils ne venaient plus à l'avant première , ils ont une soirée caritative ce soir « Sophie disait

« Donc laissez tombé , on trouvera un autre soir pour les voir ensemble « Sophie disait , Bonnie regarda la porte en face d'elle et sourît

« Non c'est bon , j'ai une idée « Bonnie disait puis raccrocha . Elle entra ensuite dans son appartement et vît Caroline qui était en train de boire un café . Caroline avait un tailleur gris qui lui allait super bien.

« Tu es toute seule ? »

« Tyler est parti emmener les enfants à l'école «

« Et qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant le tailleur de Caroline

« J'ai mon entretien d'embauche aujourd'hui , tu te rappelles « Caroline disait ,

« Ha oui bonne chance avec ça « Bonnie disait en s'approchant de Caroline. Elle se servît un café , Caroline était en face d'elle assis en train de la regarder tout en buvant son café . Elle souriait ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui savait que Caroline voulait quelque chose .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué

« Je vous ai entendu dans le couloir « Caroline disait avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire .

« Tu nous as entendu ou tu nous as écouté ? » Bonnie disait , elle s'assît à son tour sur le tabouret et bu son café .

« Je vous ai écouté , j'allais sortir pour descendre les poubelles mais «

« Tu as renoncé parce que tu voulais pas nous déranger , mais tu n'as rien dérangé du tout «

« Sa proposition était assez directe et il a l'air de te vouloir « Caroline disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Il veut tous ce qui bouge «

« J'avoue , il sembles être un chaud lapin «

« Selon lui , il voudrait savoir comment je suis au lit , romantique hein « Bonnie disait hallucinant face à Damon Salvatore . Caroline rigola

« Super romantique « Caroline répondit ironiquement. Caroline regarda un long moment Bonnie ce qui la perturba

« Quoi encore ? »

« Allez Bonnie , ne me dit pas que ça te tente pas , une nuit avec lui «

« ça me tente pas , je ne suis pas comme vous tous , je peux pas coucher avec une personne et rien ressentir , c'est pas moi , c'est toi , c'est Tyler , c'est Klaus mais ce n'est pas moi « Bonnie disait en haussant les épaules . Elle s'arrêta un long moment et soupira

« Je ne veux pas quelqu'un qui me veut ,mais quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi , et j'en ai marre de ne pas trouvez cette personne ,mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne la trouve pas que je dois me rabaisser à Damon Salvatore . Je ne sais même pas si ce type est capable de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre à part lui « Bonnie disait , Caroline la regarda et soupira

« Tu es sûre de vouloir quelqu'un ou tu veux Klaus , tu ne la trouveras jamais si tu espères que cette personne soit lui « Caroline déclara , Bonnie regarda Caroline puis regarda en l'air .

« Je ne vois pas comment tu veux trouver une personne si tu en veux une autre bien précise « Caroline continua , Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça . Elle allait dire quelque chose ,mais Klaus entra subitement dans l'appartement .

« Hé les filles , je suis dans la merde , dans la grosse merde « Klaus disait interrompant les filles . Il remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'avoir interrompu une conversation importante .

« Je vous dérange «

« Non du tout on parlait du voisin , comment tu es entré ? » Caroline disait intrigué .

« J'ai les clés « Il répondit , Caroline hocha la tête

« Pourquoi tu es dans la merde « Bonnie demanda , Klaus se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servît une tasse .

« Beth me propose de transformer notre relation libre en officiel , officiel de chez officiel « Il déclara , Caroline et Bonnie se mirent à rire .

« Je vois « Bonnie disait

« C'est pas marrant , maintenant il faut que je me sépare d'elle « Klaus disait , Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel .

« Tu pourrais être moins franc et blessant , si elle t'a proposé ça , cela veut dire qu'elle t'aime beaucoup donc tu pourrais être plus gentils « Bonnie disait

« Tu es en train de la défendre ? » Klaus et Caroline dirent en même temps surpris que Bonnie défende Beth , elle détestait Beth et ne pouvait pas la voir en tant normal

« Je la défends pas mais bon , je la comprends c'est tout « Bonnie répondit un peu surpris elle aussi du fait de défendre Beth .

« ça te dit vraiment pas une relation normale avec elle ? « Caroline demanda

« Je me sens bien avec elle et je veux rester comme ça , rien de sérieux , seulement du frais et de l'insouciance «

« Oh mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'entendre Damon « Bonnie disait un peu écœuré en repensant à lui .

« Je vais devoir me séparer d'elle , j'ai à peine la trentaine et une vie de couple ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé la preuve avec toi , sachant que nous deux c'était plus sérieux qu'elle , ça va forcément échoué « Klaus disait , Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel intrigué par sa phrase.

« En quoi c'était plus sérieux qu'elle ? techniquement c'était pas si sérieux que ça vu ce qui s'est passé , si ça avait été sérieux , on serait pas divorcé « Bonnie disait , Klaus la regarda

« Tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux dire ,si je voulais une vie couple , je serais resté avec toi « Klaus disait , Bonnie et lui se regardèrent un long moment

« Oué mais grâce à Beth tu t'es rendu comptes que tu voulais pas de cette vie donc peut être qu'avec elle aussi c'est du sérieux « Bonnie répondit

« Je rêve où tu veux pas que je rompe avec elle « Klaus disait surpris ,

« Non , je sais pas , tes histoires m'embrouilles , j'ai d'autre problème « Bonnie disait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite .

« C'est décidé , ce soir je suis célibataire « Klaus disait , Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent hallucinant face à Klaus .

« Quoi ? » Il déclara en voyant leur regard

« Laisse tombé « Elles répondirent en même temps .

« En fait-vous deux ? « Bonnie déclara subitement en regardant Caroline et Klaus

« Quoi ? » ses amis demandèrent

« Vous connaissez bien Damon Salvatore hein enfin à travers les médias ? »

« Un peu « Bonnie regarda Caroline un long moment

« C'était étrange tout à l'heure , lorsque je lui ai dit que Elena et Stefan seront à l'avant première , il a carrément changer d'expression , il est devenu froid et a refusé d'y aller alors qu'avant de savoir qu'ils étaient là , il était partant « Bonnie disait enfin repensant à Damon .

« Me dit pas qu'il te perturbe déjà « Caroline disait en souriant

« N'importe quoi , Laura m'a dit qu'il y avait eu pendant une période une polémique à propos de lui , Elena et Stefan , qu'il aurait eu des sentiments pour Elena etc , je n'y ai pas cru sur le moment ;mais j'ai un doute maintenant , vous en pensez quoi ? » Elle demanda ,

« Honnêtement ce que les média dise c'est n'importe quoi , ça se trouve que ça à aucun rapport « Klaus disait n'aimant pas les médias et tout leur baratin .

« ça serait marrant si c'était vrai , là on pourrait dire que la réalité et la fiction se mélange « Caroline disait en souriant . Bonnie ne dît rien un long moment

« Pourquoi ça te tracasse ? » Klaus demanda

« Parce que j'ai prévu de faire quelque chose et c'est pas forcément bien «

« Comment ça ? » Caroline demanda

« L'emmener quelque part où Stefan et Elena iront ,mais sans lui dire «

« Tu veux mentir « Caroline disait

« Non , juste omettre de dire quelque chose «

« Omettre de dire quelque chose qui est important pour lui « Klaus disait , Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Oui , je sais c'est pas bien mais il me soule , c'est pour le bien de sa carrière que je fais ça «

« Son bien ou ton bien ? « Klaus disait la connaissant par cœur

« Si j'arrive à amélioré son image , j'aurai ma prime « Bonnie avoua finalement

« Donc c'est pour toi « Caroline disait

« Ho arrêtez avec vos regards de jugement « Bonnie déclara agacé

« Vous savez pas à quel point ,il est imbus de sa personne , il pense qu'a lui , il m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs , si je le prends pas en traitre , je n'obtiendrais jamais rien « Bonnie avoua

« Honnêtement , je ferais comme toi « Klaus disait ce qui surpris Bonnie .

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui , au bout d'un moment faut prendre le taureau par les cornes puis techniquement tu ne sais rien à propos de son lien avec Stefan et Elena , il ne t'a rien dit donc tu n'es pas supposé savoir qu'il ne veux pas les voir « Klaus disait , Bonnie se mît à sourire , c'était vrai elle ne savait pas vraiment c'était quoi le problème de Damon , ça se trouve que ça avait aucun rapport avec Elena et Stefan.

« Je suis d'accord avec Klaus ,mais si jamais ça se passe mal, ne te plains pas » Caroline disait puis se leva .

« Bon j'y vais souhaitez moi Bonne chance « Elle termina

« Bonne chance « Klaus et Bonnie dirent en même temps en regardant Caroline s'en aller. Bonnie se retourna ensuite vers Klaus et hocha la tête

« Je vais le faire après tout je lui dois rien , je le connais à peine « Bonnie disait pour se rassurer ce qui fît sourire Klaus.

« Passe une bonne soirée alors « Klaus disait puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seule. Bonnie soupira, elle prît son téléphone et décida d'appeler l'association caritative pour dire que Damon Salvatore allait venir ce soir. Elle se mît sur la liste des invités avec Damon puis toqua chez lui sachant qu'il allait forcément venir, enfin elle espérait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il viendrait ce qui fût le cas.

* * *

« Ok donc vous avez compris ce qu'il faut faire « Bonnie disait en conduisant . Damon était sur le côté passager et regardait à travers la fenêtre.

« Une question , si tu sais conduire pourquoi tu prends le bus « Il demanda en tournant sa tête vers Bonnie

« Donc vous savez ce qu'il faut faire « Bonnie répondit seulement , il sourît . Elle aimait bien lui en dire le moins possible sur elle , c'était quelque chose qui l'avait remarqué à force et qu'il l'intriguait .

« Tu comptes pas m'accompagner comme ça « Il déclara en regardant le jean et le haut à Bonnie

« De une je ne vous accompagne pas , et je vais me changer puis vous rejoindre 15 minute après «

« Et pourquoi on est dans cette simple voiture et non dans l'une de mes voitures « Il demanda ce qui agaça Bonnie .

« Pour plus de discrétion , vous m'écoutez quand je parle ou pas « Elle disait agacé

« C'est rare que j'écoute les filles , disons qu'on communique d'une autre manière « Damon disait , Bonnie le regarda et les deux se fixèrent .

« Vous craignez , vous savez ça «

« Je sais ça « Il répondit , Bonnie arriva au loin de la soirée caritative pour ne pas qu'on la voit trop avec lui . Elle s'était arrêté dans la foret près d'un lac , là c'était sûre que personne allait les voir .

« Ok vous êtes prêt , alors pas de frasque , vous faîte votre sourire charmeur et votre regard séduisant , enfin vous voyez le topo « Bonnie disait en touchant la cravate de Damon. Elle était stressé alors que c'était plutôt à lui d'être stressé. Il la trouvait mignonne à s'inquiéter pour lui ,mais en réalité , elle avait peur d'avoir mal agi en ne lui révélant pas que Elena et Stefan étaient aussi à cette soirée . Damon mît ses mains sur celle de Bonnie .

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air de m'aimer , tu sembles inquiète pour moi « Il disait . Bonnie regarda les mains de Damon posé sur les siennes .

« Je suis inquiète pour mon job , j'ai pas envie que vous me le fassiez perdre « Bonnie disait en enlevant ses mains de celle de Damon pas à l'aise .

« Vous inquiétez pas pour ça « Damon disait puis sortît de la voiture . Il se pencha vers Bonnie

« ça va bien se passer « Il disait puis lui fît un clin d'œil en souriant . Bonnie regarda son sourire surpris , elle aurait parié que c'était un vrai sourire et non son sourire sarcastique . Elle toucha son cœur .

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? « elle disait en touchant son cœur qui avait subitement rebondi dans sa poitrine . Elle sortît de la voiture et appela Damon qui commençait à partir .

« Hé Damon « elle l'appela, c'était à cause de la culpabilité que son cœur avait rebondi dans sa poitrine et elle s'en voulait se disait-elle . Il se retourna et la regarda

« Je sais , évitez les frasques , ne pas draguer les filles ouvertement , tu sais je fais ce métier depuis un moment , je sais gérer , ce n'est pas toi , une simple réceptionniste qui va m'apprendre mon métier « Il disait en rigolant.

« Évitez de vous comporter comme un con, ça changerait « Bonnie répondit seulement .

« C'était une blague « Damon disait sachant qu'elle avait été vexé .

« Moi aussi , c'était une blague ça se voit pas « Bonnie répondit sérieusement n'aimant pas du tout ce genre de blague .

« Tu sais , si tu étais moins susceptible et sérieuse peut-être que tu ne serais pas aussi seule « Damon disait puis se tourna pour aller à la soirée. Bonnie le regarda la bouche ouverte sous le choque

« Pauvre con « elle disait

« J'ai entendu « Il disait puis disparût avec son costards dans la forêt. Bonnie regarda le vide en face d'elle espérant que cette soirée se passe bien à la fois pour elle et pour lui . C'était bas ce qu'elle avait fait ,mais bon tans pis pour les conséquences , l'important c'était lui et son image et aussi sa promotion.

** Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre , le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement que du Damon et Bonnie , ils apprendront à mieux se connaitre à la soirée !**


	5. La soirée

Voila le chapitre 5 !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

Damon arriva devant le grand manoir où était organisé la soirée . Il hallucinait de marcher pour y allé ,mais Bonnie voulait préserver une image simple de lui , c'était marrant à quel point les gens pouvait être facilement berner . Les gens adoraient les apparences et c'était ce qu'il allait leur donner ce soir , des apparences comme ça tout le monde serait content . Bonnie sera contente , Sophie aussi , lui aussi et ses fans aussi . Il savait très bien que la perfection n'existait pas , mais les gens se l'inventait. Il arriva devant le manoir où il y avait plein d'invité et de journaliste bien sûre. En montant les escaliers, les journalistes prirent des photos de lui et l'appelèrent lui parlant de ses relations avec Elena et Stefan . Les journalistes savaient toujours piqué là où ça faisait mal se disait-il . Damon fît plusieurs photo avec son costard main dans les poches tout souriant lorsque son sourire disparût subitement en voyant une voiture arrivée. Il vît Stefan et Elena sortirent de la voiture bras dessus , bras dessous . Elena était vraiment très belle , elle portait une longue robe noire qu'elle tenait légèrement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Stefan était très élégant ,mais Damon ne s'attarda pas sur leur tenue mais sur leur présence ici. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là tout les deux ? se disait-il , il resta visage figé à les regarder lorsqu'il se rendît ensuite compte qu'il était autour des journalistes et que ce n'était pas le moment de leur en donner plus , ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'il était en mauvais terme avec Stefan et Elena surtout avant le tournage de la nouvelle saison . Elena et Stefan sourirent au journaliste et les saluèrent lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête et qu'ils virent tout deux Damon. Ils le regardèrent surpris .

« Damon « Elena disait surprise , cela faisait des semaines qu'elle et Stefan n'avaient plus eu de nouvelle de Damon. Damon les regarda un long moment souriant sarcastiquement puis se dirigea vers eux ne voulant pas de leur regard de pitié, surtout pas de Elena et encore moins de Stefan. Il ne voulait surtout pas de la pitié de Stefan , il ne l'avait jamais voulu et ça n'était pas maintenant qu'il aura. Damon descendît les escaliers et rejoignît Stefan et Elena. Il se mît subitement à côté de Stefan ce qui le surpris et mît son bras autour de ses épaules .

« Souriez à la photo « Il disait en souriant tout en serrant les dents pour la photo. Les journalistes ne perdirent pas de temps et prirent des photos d'eux trois. Stefan et Elena étaient un peu perturbé au début puis acteur comme ils étaient jouèrent le jeu c'était facile , montrer des apparences étaient la base de ce milieu . Ils sourirent tout les trois offrant des paillettes , des sourires , du bonheur. Damon lâcha ensuite Stefan et les trois montèrent les escaliers ensembles et entrèrent s'éloignant des journalistes qui ne pouvaient pas entrer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais « Elena avoua à Damon une fois entrer. Damon regarda Stefan et Elena.

« Je me suis inquiété « Elle continua . Damon se mît à sourire après avoir lâché un léger soupir.

« Épargnons nous les bonnes manières vous voulez bien « Il déclara puis entra dans la salle de réception où il y avait tout les gens présent pour l'association caritative. Stefan et Elena restèrent à l'arrière.

« Damon « Elle cria puis pinça sa lèvre à la fois agacé et attristé. Stefan la regarda un long moment puis regarda Damon partir . Il prît ensuite la main de Elena , elle tourna sa tête et le regarda visiblement affecté de voir Damon .

« Prends ton temps , je serais là peu importe ta décision « Il disait , Elena le regarda un long moment .

« Merci « Elle disait , Stefan ne dît rien et les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle . La salle était éclairée , vraiment très lumineuse , avec un énorme lustre , il y avait l'estrade au loin .

« Elena tu es venu « Une femme , châtain avec de grand yeux vert , marron disait . Elle enlaça Elena tout en saluant Stefan de la tête. Elena mît ses mains derrière son dos et sourît

« Bien sûre que je suis là Jenna « Elena disait en serrant sa tante dans ses bras . Jenna se libéra d'elle .

« Tu es tellement populaire maintenant que je te vois à peine «

« Tu sais que tu es importante pour moi et cette association aussi « Elena répondit . Stefan lui était, concentré à regarder Damon qui était en train de boire des verres.

« Je reviens « Stefan disait à Elena et Jenna puis se dirigea vers Damon qui était en train de boire.

« ça t'a jamais vraiment réussis l'alcool « Stefan déclara en se mettant à côté de Damon. Il prît un amuse-bouche et le mangea. Damon sourît ,mais ne tourna pas sa tête pour le regarder.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé allé à une avant première ? » Il disait seulement. Stefan le regarda un long moment se doutant que Damon ne voulait pas les voir et ne savait pas qu'ils étaient tout deux là.

« Tu ne peux pas constamment nous éviter « Il déclara, Damon continua à boire son verre sans rien dire. Il devait garder son calme face à saint Stefan.

« Tu as appelé Papa pour son anniversaire, c'était avant-hier , on était tous là sauf toi « Stefan se mît à dire .

« C'est pas comme si il voulait me voir « Damon répondit. Stefan soupira

« Tu te trompes , il veut te voir, toute la famille veut te voir « Stefan disait . Damon regarda Stefan

« Tu es toujours aussi naïf «

« Tu es toujours aussi sombre , à voir le mal partout et ne pas supporter ce que tu ressens , tu préfères fuir les choses , d'abord la famille puis Elena « Stefan disait , Damon tourna son visage et regarda Stefan . Il ne devait pas s'énerver , pas ce soir .

« Je l'ai appelé « Il se mît à dire subitement

« Et devine quoi tout ce qu'il a dit c'était que j'avais pas besoin de venir , qu'il savait que j'avais beaucoup de boulot , qu'il ne voulait pas soi disant me déranger « Damon disait en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts .

« Tu interprètes toujours mal ce qu'il te dit , il est comme ça , il ne voulait même pas que je vienne , il voulait pécher pour son anniversaire « Stefan répondit ce qui fît rire Damon.

« J'ai saisi, je me fais des films avec Papa , et aussi avec Elena « Il continua en prenant un autre verre à une serveuse qui passait avec un plateau . Stefan savait que Damon commençait à être soul .

« Arrête de boire, tu vas finir par dire n'importe quoi » Stefan disait inquiet pour lui . Il allait prendre le verre de Damon ,mais Damon le bu d'une traite. Il regarda Stefan

« Ne t'inquiète pas , je conduis pas , je risques pas de causer d'accident « Il disait faisant référence au passé. Stefan le regarda attristé

« Pourquoi tu as autant besoin de te dû faire mal ? les filles , les scandales , la solitude « Stefan continua .

* * *

Bonnie entra dans la salle de réception , elle avait les cheveux détachés et une robe noir bouffante avec des rayures blanche . Elle chercha Damon du regard et sourît en voyant qu'il était avec Stefan . Elle espérait qu'il y avait eu une photo ,mais de toute façon rien que la présence de Stefan était cool pour l'image de Damon , tout le monde dira qu'ils étaient à la réception ensemble. Ce n'était pas vraiment éthique de se servir d'une association caritative pour l'image d'une star comme Damon ,mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Elle regarda Damon au loin puis se décida à aller le rejoindre , en même temps , elle voulait rencontrer Stefan car Caroline lui avait demandé de prendre un autographe . Elle se dirigea vers les deux frères lorsqu'elle percuta sans faire exprès quelqu'un.

« Désolé « Bonnie se tourna et vît Elena Gilbert en personne . Elle était beaucoup plus belle qu'a la télé , ouaw c'était une beauté , se disait Bonnie en la regardant . Elena la regarda étrangement

« On se connait ? » Elle demanda ce qui surpris Bonnie .

« Non , je penses pas « Elle répondit , Elena la regarda un long moment , elle tendît sa main et allait se présenter mais Bonnie l'interrompît

"Je suis El..."

« Oui je sais , vous êtes connu après tout « Bonnie coupa

« Je suis Bonnie , Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie déclara .Elena regarda Bonnie un long moment ne lâchant pas sa main ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se connait « Elena continua intrigué .

« Je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas « Bonnie répondit , Elena allait dire quelque chose ,mais Jenna les interrompît

« Elena j'ai des gens à te présenter « Jenna disait en emmenant Elena avec elle . Bonnie regarda Elena de dos , elle vît la jeune brune se retourner et la regardait intrigué.

« Elle est bizarre « Bonnie disait puis se tourna , elle vît encore Damon et Stefan en train de parler , ça avait l'air très tendu entre eux . Elle s'approcha à petit pas des deux frères ne sachant pas vraiment comment les aborder.

« Damon « Bonnie l'appela en s'approchant de lui . Damon ne détacha pas son regard de Stefan l'ignorant totalement ce qui gela l'espace entre les trois .

« Damon « Bonnie répéta voulant attirer son attention. Damon se retourna et regarda sévèrement Bonnie . Il se rappela en voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'il vienne ici lui disant que c'était pour une soirée caritative et que ça passerait bien s' il y allé pour son image ,mais il se rappela aussi qu'avant de lui proposer cette soirée , elle était parti sur l'idée qu'on le voit ensemble avec son frère et Elena . Il regarda Bonnie un long moment.

« Tu es viré , dégage d'ici « Il déclara subitement d'un ton vraiment très glaciale , un ton glaciale que Bonnie avait déjà vu lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Stefan et Elena . Elle écarquilla les yeux tout comme Stefan qui trouvait Damon vraiment odieux dans sa manière de parler. La pauvre femme , elle n'avait rien fait , peu importe qui elle était , Damon ne pouvait pas l'humilier de la sorte . Il s'en alla ensuite passant entre Stefan et Bonnie . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle choqué . Stefan la regarda sur le côté ne sachant pas quoi dire .

« Mon frère réagit au quart de tour , je suis sûre qu'il ne le pense pas , vous êtes son nouveau agent c'est ça « Stefan disait essayant de consoler Bonnie ,mais Bonnie n'avait pas besoin d'être consoler et il le remarqua lorsqu'il vît son visage passé de la surprise à de la colère. Stefan la regarda perdu .

« Vous allez bien ? » Bonnie se tourna vers lui

« Non je ne vais pas bien » Elle se mît à dire en criant attirant l'attention de tout le monde . Elle regarda les alentours un peu gêné et regarda Stefan. Il avait l'air surpris par sa réaction . Bonnie le regarda , il était vraiment beau se disait-elle , pourquoi les acteurs étaient tous canon .

« Désolé « Elle se mît à dire se rendant compte qu'elle s'était emportée . Elle soupira .

« Votre frère va me rendre chèvre , il est si égoïste , puérile , insouciant , c'est impossible de le tenir en laisse et vous savez quoi , c'est le plus beau cadeau qui puisse me faire me virer « Elle déclara . Stefan la regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Bonnie le regarda et se rendît compte qu'elle parlait de son frère et que c'était irrespectueux .

« Désolé , je parles de votre frère «

« C'est rien , vous êtes pas la première à me le dire « Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Vous savez mon frère est quelqu'un de spéciale , rancunier , puérile , insouciant aussi mais la confiance est quelque chose de vraiment important pour lui , quand tu l'a brise une fois c'est impossible de la retrouver , c'est pour ça qu'il l'accorde à peu de personne « Stefan disait , Bonnie le regarda surpris se demandant si il lisait en elle . Ok elle avait omis de dire quelque chose ,mais bon c'était rien , fallait pas en faire tout un drame puis leur relation à Damon et elle n'étaient pas du tout basé sur la confiance ,c'était simplement une relation de boulot , rien de plus , donc il était bien gentil ,mais un peu à côté de la plaque se disait-elle .Il pensait peut-être qu'il y avait plus entre elle et Damon se disait-elle .

« Je veux pas vous paraître irrespectueuse ,mais je suis simplement son agent et rien de plus , j'ai l'impression que vous croyez autre chose , on est simplement relié par une relation de travail c'est tout « Bonnie disait , Stefan rigola

« J'en suis convaincu vous inquiétez pas « Il disait comme si c'était une évidence ce qui vexa un peu Bonnie

« Pourquoi vous en êtes si convaincu ,parce que je ne suis pas son genre « Elle déclara se mettant sur la défensive ce que Stefan pouvait voir .

« Non , non je vou » Il avait l'air gêné ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Je rigoles « elle interrompît voyant qu'il était gêné . Il la regarda et rigola surpris par elle . Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent ce qui intrigua Elena au loin qui vît l'échange entre Stefan et Bonnie. Stefan regarda Bonnie un long moment puis parla

« J'ai pas envie de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas «

« En disant cette phrase c'est ce que vous faîtes « Bonnie répondit en souriant , Stefan sourît

« Mais , dans un monde dans le nôtre , dans toute ses paillettes si tu peux pas avoir confiance en ton agent , tu ne peux pas avoir confiance au reste des gens , vous faîte ce que nous sommes et nous aide dans les moments les plus dure . On vît constamment dans le mensonge et notre agent est là pour nous éclairer et nous faire voir la vérité , c'est comme une femme « Il disait avec un petit sourire . Bonnie le regarda et soupira

« Ouaw Comment me faire sentir mal ? « Elle disait en passant une main dans ses cheveux .

« Je voulais pas »

« Trop tard « Elle disait ,

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire ,mais je ne veux pas la confiance de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas , ça serait mal , la confiance se base sur la connaissance de l'autre selon moi « Bonnie et Stefan se regardèrent un long moment

« Je comprends tout à fait « Stefan dit , les deux furent interrompu à ce moment par Elena qui arriva . Elle mît son bras autour de celui de Stefan par réflexe comme si elle voulait défendre son territoire ce qui fît rire Bonnie intérieurement , elle faisait exactement la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Klaus parlait avec d'autre fille lorsqu'ils étaient marié . Elle remarqua notamment la surprise de Stefan sur son visage ce qui l'intrigua .

« Tu viens , Jenna veut nous faire présenter des amis « Stefan regarda Elena surpris ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi il était autant surpris qu'elle mette son bras autour du sien alors qu'ils étaient ensemble . Elle les regarda un long moment intrigué .

« Bon ben , ce fut un plaisir « Stefan disait puis s'en alla avec Elena.

« Att » elle allait lui demander un autographe mais finalement , elle se retint ne voulant pas plus le déranger . Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et soupira . Elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha Damon ,mais celui-ci n'était plus là . Elle le chercha partout ne voulant pas partir avant d'avoir des explications . Elle monta les escaliers et ouvra quelque porte ,mais ne le vît pas , elle sentît un vent froid subitement et sourît comprenant qu'il devait être sur le toit. Elle monta difficilement avec sa robe et le rejoins.

« Je penses pas que vous ayez le droit de me virer comme ça « Bonnie disait en le regardant de dos . Elle regarda étrangement Damon , il essuya discrètement son œil ce que Bonnie pouvait voir . Cela l'avait refroidi subitement , est-ce qu'il avait vraiment versé une larme ou est ce qu'elle était en train de l'imaginer . Il n'était pas vraiment ce genre de type , cela allait faire quoi 1 mois et quelque semaine qu'ils vivaient en face d'elle et qu'elle travaillait pour lui. Il ramenait constamment des filles chez lui , il adorait s'amuser , l'argent , le sexe , ok il était typique le tableau des stars . Il était tous ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer pourtant il avait versé une larme , elle en était sûre en voyant le geste de sa main de dos . Elle resta figé , Damon se retourna vers elle. Ces yeux était très bleu , elle essayait de voir si il était rouge mais elle ne voyait rien .

« Tu pleurais ? » Elle demanda clairement. Damon la regarda et rigola .

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité « Il disait ,

« Et tu es viré je te rappelles qu'est ce que tu fais encore là « Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Sur quel fondement tu me vires au juste ? » Elle le tutoyait parce que c'était fini le temps des bonnes manières selon elle .

« Ne me prends pas pour un con , tu es trop intelligente pour ça «

« Non , je dois être blonde intérieurement « elle répondit , Damon la regarda hallucinant . Elle avait constamment réponse à tout , constamment même lorsqu'elle avait tord et qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ce qui agaça Damon. Il s'approcha et se mît en face d'elle

« Je déteste les gens qui me prenne pour un con et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire , donc casse toi et dégage d'ici » Il disait , Bonnie soupira.

« Ok j'avoue , je savais qu'ils seraient là et je t'ai emmené pour qu'on te voit avec eux ,mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans , je vois pas pourquoi tu te met dans tout tes états à l'idée de voir ton frère et Elena ,à part « Elle se mît à dire mais s'arrêta ce qui intrigua Damon.

« A part quoi ? » Il demanda agacé par elle .

« Si ce que les magazines dise soit vrai « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda un long moment

« Et dans ce cas je comprendrais que tu sois énervé «

« La question n'est pas de savoir si c'est vrai ou pas , la question est que je t'ai fais confiance pour mon image , je t'ai fais confiance et même si tu ne sais rien à propos de Stefan , Elena et moi , tu t'es douté que quelque chose clochait sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas caché , à partir de ce doute tu aurais dû me préserver et non penser à ta putain de prime « Damon disait ce qui énerva Bonnie car il avait raison . Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire et ça , elle n'arrivait pas a s'excuser devant lui .

« En quoi je devrais te préserver , alors que tu me rends la vie infernal , j'arrive pas à te gérer «

« Et tu espères me gérer avec des mensonges ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti »

« L'omission est un mensonge « Damon répondit

« C'est bon , c'est pas la mort , je t'ai aidé avec ton image , « Bonnie disait

« Puis excuse moi ,mais si ton problème est parce que tu aimes une femme qui aime ton frère , c'est vraiment pathétique de faire un quart de tout et fuir comme ça , la fuite n'a jamais rien réglé mon expérience le prouve « Bonnie continua ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle blessait Damon. Il la regarda, il avait envie de la tuer sur place, cette fille avait une grande gueule.

« Tu ne me connais pas , ne fais pas tes suppositions alors que tu ne connais rien de ma vie ok « Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Tu devrais être moins centré sur toi et fermer ta grande gueule parfois « il finit puis s'en alla claquant la porte du toit fortement. Bonnie sursauta puis se tourna

« Moi centré sur moi , il se fout de moi » Elle disait hallucinant .

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Bonnie était près des amuses-gueule et regardait agacé Damon parlait avec les gens de son milieu . Elle le regardait un long moment agacé , il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne ;mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça avec lui . En sa présence, elle n'avait aucun tact , elle pensait seulement à elle , elle ne faisait aucun effort pour le connaître ou pour se rapprocher de lui alors qu'elle était censé un minimum le connaître . Elle réfléchissait un long moment puis bu un verre de champagne. Damon était énervé contre elle parce qu'elle le prenait pour un con , elle le prenait pour quelqu'un qu'on pouvait utiliser et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était qu'on le prenne pour un con. Il était énervé contre elle , pendant qu'il parlait avec des gens , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder , elle avait réussi à l'énerver au point qu'il oubliait la présence de Stefan et Elena et c'était rare que quelqu'un puisse le distraire de Elena? mais Bonnie avait réussi . Il la regarda et elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il détourna son regard ne voulant plus penser à cette garce , derrière ses manière de coincé , c'était qu'une garce , manipulatrice , ok il allait peut-être loin ,mais il détestait qu'on le prenne en traitre et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait .

Bonnie regardait Damon puis Stefan et Elena au loin qui parlaient avec d'autre gens. Ils faisaient tous semblant que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas . Les apparences sont trompeuses, Bonnie se disait . Elle voulait sortir son portable pour envoyer un message à Damon ;mais c'était vraiment malpoli de sortir son portable dans une soirée comme ça donc elle restait à le fixer. Il faisait un faux sourire à tous ses soi disant ami , elle arrivait à reconnaître ses faux sourires à forces. En le regardant , elle comprît qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort , elle était comme tout le monde , elle se contentait des apparences. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était aussi différente avec les gens et avec lui , c'était comme si lui lui faisait ressortir ses plus mauvais côté et c'était vrai. A quelqu'un d'autre , elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ,mais parce que c'était lui elle l'avait fait , avec quelqu'un d'autre , elle se serait excusée ,mais parce que c'était lui ,elle ne l'avait pas fait , elle avait clairement un problème avec lui . Bonnie était en train de regarder Damon lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Beth avec Klaus . Elle les regarda

« Ils se foutent de moi « Elle disait puis se tourna et regarda le buffet . Elle avança discrètement et se mît derrière la table puis sous la table caché par la nappe. Elle ne voulait pas les voir , non elle se sentait déjà mal , elle ne voulait pas en plus que Klaus s'affiche en public avec Beth . D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là tout les deux . Ha mais oui bien sure , elle était mannequin , elle était aussi connu que Damon . Bonnie resta ;mais se figea un moment lorsqu'elle sentît quelqu'un la prendre par le pied et la sortir. Elle gémit doucement ne voulant pas attiré l'intention et regarda Damon qui était accroupi et la regardait toujours en colère contre elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? et qu'est ce que tu fais là sous la table « Bonnie le regarda , elle entendît Beth parlait et s'approchait ce qu'il la rendît anxieuse . Elle prit le bras de Damon et l'attira avec elle sous le buffet. Damon gémit car sa tête avait cogné et allait parler ;mais Bonnie mît sa main sur sa bouche et le regarda attentivement.

« S'il te plaît ne dis rien « Elle disait voulant qu'il garde le silence . Damon la regarda un long moment et elle voyait bien qu'il était tracassé entre le fait de la protéger, parce qu'elle avait l'air d'éviter quelqu'un ,mais cette garce l'avait bien énervé ce soir . Damon entendît deux voix qui parlaient et sourît

« S'il te plaît « Elle continua , il enleva la main de Bonnie .

« Tu ne serais pas en train d'éviter ses personnes par hasard » Il demanda , Bonnie hocha la tête ce qui fît rire Damon .

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te préserverais alors que toi non « Il se mît à dire puis s'en alla . Bonnie le regarda partir choqué . Damon se leva de sous la table et regarda les deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas , il ne les avait jamais vu . Ils le regardèrent troublé en voyant qu'il sortait de sous la table.

« Je cherchais quelque chose « Beth regarda Klaus sous le choque , elle était fan de ce type.

« Je sais que c'est inapproprié ,mais je peux avoir un autographe » Beth se mît à dire ce qui fît sourire Klaus qui voyait des paillettes dans les yeux de Beth.

« Oui bien sûre ,mais d'abord , il semble que Bonnie vous évite , elle est cachée sous la table en ce moment , la question est pourquoi ? « Bonnie ferma les yeux super gêné . Elle était resté figé lorsqu'elle vît Klaus qui s 'était accroupi et la regardait . Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire.

« Bonnie « Klaus disait en souriant. Il la voyait à 4 pattes ce qui était assez marrant . Il lui tendît sa main ,mais Bonnie ne la prît pas et s'en alla de l'autre côté gêné. Elle se releva , se mît à côté de Damon et essuya ses vêtements .

« Je vous évitais pas , je cherchais ma boucle d'oreille « Bonnie disait tout en tenant le bras de Damon .

« Il rigole , c'est un petit marrant « elle continua en tapotant l'épaule de Damon.

« Ils ont l'air proche « Elena disait au loin en regardant Bonnie et Damon qui étaient derrière le buffet. Stefan regarda Bonnie et Damon et sourît ce qui intrigua Elena.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda intrigué

« Elle est marrante « Stefan avoua en regardant Bonnie . Elena le regarda intrigué ,mais ne dît rien , elle regarda Damon au loin sans rien dire .

"Tu les as sur toi" Beth disait en parlant de ses boucles d'oreilles .

« Je les ai mis lorsque j'étais en bas « Bonnie disait ,

« Non c'est faux , dès qu'elle vous a vu , elle s'est planqué sous la table « Damon déclara . Bonnie le regarda choqué , il la regarda et perdît son faux sourire .

« Tu m'as cherché , tu me trouves « Il continua en chuchotant avec un air sérieux.

« Ha c'était ici ta soirée alors ,je savais pas « Klaus disait

« Oué , c'est bizarre que tu sois ici , tu détestes toutes ses soirées , toutes ses stars « Bonnie disait , Klaus allait répondre ,mais Beth intervînt

« Ben visiblement il a changé « Beth répondit en serrant le bras de Klaus. Bonnie les regarda agacé ce que Damon pouvait voir .

« Ha en fait , je vous présente Damon ,mais je penses que vous le connaissais « Bonnie disait en le présentant mal à l'aise .

« Enchanté « Damon disait en serrant la main de Klaus , il baisa la main de Beth qui sourît

« Enchanté « Il déclara. Beth le regarda tout chamboulé .

« Bonnie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous « Klaus disait

« En bien j'espère « Il répondit

« Tout sauf en bien « Il avoua en rigolant

« Je m'en doutais , en faîte vous vous connaissez d'où ? » Damon demanda à tout le monde .

« C'est mon ex « Bonnie disait

« Mari « Klaus continua ce qui agaça Beth . Quelque chose dans la manière dont Klaus le disait , c'était comme s'il voulait montrer que lui et elle avaient eu quelque d'important . C'était le cas ,mais pas besoin de le faire remarquer. Damon écarquilla les yeux surpris , Bonnie était jeune pour être déjà une ex marié , qui se marié de nos jours se disait-il , qui se marié si jeune ,c 'était insensé , cette fille , Bonnie était une fille qui avait toujours été encadré dans un univers sérieux comme le mariage pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi coincé se disait-il , le mariage était pour les gens coincés , les gens comme Bonnie. Il la regarda et perdît son sourire en voyant qu'elle était vraiment affecté par la présence de son ex mari . Il la regarda un long moment mais fût interrompit pas Beth.

« Mais bon c'est du passé « Beth disait , Bonnie la regarda

« C'est ce que ex signifie non « elle disait, Klaus voyait bien que Bonnie était en colère . Beth sourît en voyant le visage vert de Bonnie.

« C'est vrai , d'ailleurs je sais pas si Klaus te la dit mais on a décidé d'officialiser notre relation « Klaus regarda Beth se demandant pourquoi elle avait besoin de le dire , à vrai dire , il voulait lui dire lui-même pas qu'elle le dise comme ça. Bonnie sourît

« Ha bon , donc ce qui tu disais ce matin «

« J'ai changé d'avis « Klaus disait un peu mal à l'aise espérant que Bonnie ne dise rien à propos de ce qu'il avait dit . Elle le regarda hallucinant , ok elle acceptait de le voir coucher à droite à gauche , ça ça allait parce qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux ,mais le fait qu'il décide de formaliser sa relation avec Beth alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas une vie de couple là c'était autre chose .

« Qu'est ce qu'il disait ce matin « Beth demanda

« Qu'il n'était pas fait pour une relation de couple , si ça avait été le cas , il serait resté avec moi « Bonnie avoua pour énerver Beth et Klaus .

« Ok , je pense qu'on devrait calm » Klaus disait en calmant tout le monde ,mais Damon regardait tout le monde intrigué. S'il avait bien compris Bonnie avait été marié et gardait encore contact avec son ex , c'était étrange .

« Peut être qu'il n'était pas fait pour une relation de couple avec toi , avec moi ça serait différent «

« Est-ce qu'un jour vous aller vous entendre vous deux , parce que ça devient vraiment pathétique « Klaus se mît à dire n'en pouvant plus .

« Tu m'as trompé avec elle , tu penses que ça ira mieux « Bonnie disait en montant le ton attirant le regard de tout le monde. Elle regarda tout le monde puis s'en alla agacé , d'abord agacé par Damon maintenant par Klaus , toujours Klaus .

« Bonnie « Klaus allait la rattraper mais Beth le retînt par le bras .

« Bon c'était intéressant ,mais je dois y allé aussi « Damon disait puis sortît pour rejoindre Bonnie . Elle avait l'air d'être assez énervé , en colère c'était le mot . Il prît des photos avec les journalistes un long moment puis s'en alla discrètement sachant où Bonnie devait être . Il était censé être encore en colère contre elle surtout qu'il était rancunier ,mais visiblement , il avait réussi à se venger et à lui faire mal . Ce n'était pas bien , elle devait sûrement aimer son ex mari ce qui était assez pathétique , pathétique tout comme son son amour pour Elena , peut être que c'était ses similitudes qui faisait qu'il la comprenait un peu mieux . Il était plus trop en colère contre elle , mais le fait d'être en colère contre elle l'avait carrément fait oublié Elena ce qui était assez miraculeux. Elle lui avait fait oublié Elena ce soir en l'énervant ce qui était étrange . Hé merde , il repensait à Elena et son cœur battait encore à mille allure rien qu'en pensant à elle .

Il se dirigea là où la voiture était et vît Bonnie qui essayait de démarrer la voiture sans y arrivé . Il se précipita vers le côté passager et entra.

« Attends tu pars sans moi , comment je rentre ? tu es folles «

« Tu m'as viré je te rappelle donc je te dois plus rien « Bonnie cria dans la voiture ce qui fît sursauter Damon qui la regarda .

« Tu sembles à cran mais c'est bon c'est pas la mort , faut t'en remettre , je trouves assez pathétique de fuir son ex et sa nouvelle copine qui était visiblement sa maitresse pendant que vous étiez ensemble , voyons « Damon disait en souriant voulant se venger de ce que Bonnie lui avait fait . Bonnie tourna sa tête hallucinant .

« Dégage de ma voiture « Bonnie disait ,mais Damon resta sourire en coin

« Non « Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Je le dirais pas une deuxième fois dégage de ma voiture « elle répéta . Damon la regarda et resta

« Je te dis dégage merde « elle cria en le poussant ,mais Damon lui prît les mains

« Tu es folles on te la déjà dit « Il se mît à dire en souriant. Bonnie le regarda et sentît ses yeux devenir humide à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait encore à cause de Klaus et de sa putain de copine . Elle avait espéré intérieurement qu'il rompt avec elle comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait ,mais il n'avait rein fait , elle s'était montré hypocrite le matin en défendant Beth . Au fond , elle avait espéré que Klaus en finisse même si elle lui avait dit de ne pas en finir . Il avait encore fait le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait réellement , le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait . Il était doué pour jouer avec son cœur , le pire c'était qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas , elle s'en voulait de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour lui ,même après tout ce qu'il avait fait . Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a elle . Damon la regarda un long moment voyant les yeux de Bonnie qui commençait à devenir humide .

« Tu es en train de pleurer « Il demanda intrigué

« Ne prends tes rêves pour la réalité « Bonnie disait, elle enleva ses mains de celle de Damon .

« SI tu ne dégages pas moi j'y vais « elle disait et sortît de la voiture. Damon sortît de la voiture dépassait par elle .

« C'est bon arrête de dramatiser «

« C'est toi qui me dis ça « Bonnie disait en se retournant près du lac .

« Tu m'as viré parce que je t'ai emmené à une soirée , ok il y avait peut-être pas les gens que tu voulais voir ,mais pas besoin de te lâcher sur moi «

« Attends , c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité , tu es en train de te lâcher sur moi , j'allais pas être sympa avec toi alors que tu me fais des coups tordu »

« Je t'ai fais qu'un coup tordu «

« C'est déjà énorme pour moi , tu as un problème avec moi , ce travail tu t'en fous donc je te libère de moi , de la vie infernale que je te rends , si tu étais plus ouverte et moins coincé et étroite dans ta petite tête , ça se passerait peut-être bien entre nous mais tu fais tout , tout pour m'énerver . J'accepte toute tes remarques , ton job , toute tes pic ,mais il y a une chose que je n'acceptes pas c'est qu'on me prenne pour un con et c'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui et tu sais ce qui est le pire , c'est que la plupart des gens s'excuse ou essaye mais non toi , tu es centré sur toi , ta petite vie bien tranquille , tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser auprès de moi parce que tu me connais pas ou parce que tu crois me connaître , je te vire , je ne m'excuserais pas auprès de toi « Il déclara énervé et décidé . Elle l'avait vraiment énervé ce soir , énervé au point qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre à part sa colère envers elle. Elle avait occupé toute sa pensée ce soir à cause de son coup bas ce qui l'énervait , pourquoi était-il autant affecté par ce qu'elle avait fait ? , en réalité , il savait parfaitement , c'était qu'il s'était faîte une image d'elle , dès qu'il avait rencontré , il savait qu'elle était coincé , étroite d'esprit et honnête ,mais ce soir il avait découvert une Bonnie malhonnête et garce qui ne pensait qu'a sa prime . Elle avait trompé , elle n'était pas aussi blanche qu'il ne le pensait malgré toute sa morale jour et nuit sur la vie qu'il menait , c'était du vent , elle était comme tout le monde égoïste et il avait espéré qu'elle soit différente des autres gens ,mais tout le monde était pareil. Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire sachant que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai . C'était vrai , elle n'avait même pas cherché à s'excuser , elle avait agi avec lui comme elle n'avait jamais agi avec personne , elle s'était montré froide et blessante en parlant de Elena etc . Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille , normalement , elle savait reconnaître ses tords , mais parce que c'était lui , elle se montrait sous un nouveau jour parce qu'il lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas . Elle avait vu sa vie pendant plus d'un mois et malgré qu'elle lui disait souvent qu'il craignait et qu'elle le critiquait , une part d'elle l'envier , l'envier d'être aussi insouciant , puérile parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'était plus et elle détestait admettre que parfois elle aimerait être comme lui donc elle évitait de montrer toute forme de compréhension . Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser parce que c'était un signe d'admettre qu'il avait raison , qu'il avait le dessus sur elle , elle était comme ça avec tout le monde surtout avec lui.

« Je t'envie voila « Bonnie se mît à dire .

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda intrigué en entendant ce qu'elle avait dit

« J'ai dit que je t'enviais et je voulais pas être sympa avec toi parce que tu es tout le contraire de moi ,ta vie aussi ,mais une part de moi t'envie « Damon se mît à rire perdu , c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui dise ça et surtout qu'une fille lui dise ça , c'était bizarre ,trop bizarre.

« C'est bizarre » Il déclara ce qui gêna Bonnie .

« Je te dis a chaque que tu crains etc mais au fond j'aimerais bien avoir la vie que tu as , pas d'attache , être insouciant , pouvoir se dire , je fais ça sans me soucier des conséquences , tu es pas du tout organisé dans ta vie que moi non , je suis sérieuse depuis que je suis petite , et je me suis marié à 18ans qui se marie a 18ans , a 18 ans on fait la fête , on fait plein de chose ,mais moi non et regarde où ça m'a mené , je suis une fille coincé comme tu dis , étroite , une simple réceptionniste qui dépends encore beaucoup de son mari , pas seulement financièrement ,mais intérieurement et qui appelle encore son ex mari , son mari « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui surpris Damon. Elle était en train de lui faire un speech sur le fait qu'elle l'enviait, c'était bizarre .

« C'est vraiment pas une blague « Il disait totalement choqué par ce qu'elle disait .

« ET regarde je te parles de quelque chose de sérieux et toi tu t'en fous , comme tu t'en fous de tout donc peut-être que je me suis dit non il peut pas m'en vouloir de l'emmener à cette soirée , il s'en fout de tout mais visiblement ,il y a des choses qui t'atteigne et ça me rassure , ça me rassure de voir qu'on est pas si différends que ça « Elle avoua . Damon la regarda un long moment et rigola ce qui gêna Bonnie .

« Désolé , c'est que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me dit ça « Il avoua toujours en rigolant .

« Super j'essaie de créer une relation de confiance entre nous vu que je suis ton agent comme Stefan a dit ,mais c'est un plat total avec toi « Damon arrêta de rire et regarda Bonnie .

« Tu as parlé avec Stefan « Il demanda changeant d'humeur

« Vite fait pourquoi ? » Elle demanda . Damon la regarda , il avait eu le réflexe d'être jaloux même avec elle alors qu'elle n'était que son agent . Il regarda Bonnie pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit , il rigolait mais honnêtement , il trouvait ça touchant que quelqu'un veut être un peu de lui alors que lui ne voulait pas du tout être lui , il la regarda , ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment tout les deux ,mais ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait . Elena voulait le changer et Bonnie voulait être comme lui ,c'était n'importe quoi , elle était un peu n'importe quoi , elle semblait avoir une vie bordélique tout comme lui . Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire lorsqu'il fût interrompu de ses pensées par Bonnie.

« Je suis encore viré « Elle demanda . Damon se mît à rire .

« Tu perds pas de temps toi «

« ben disons que j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job « Elle avoua . Damon la regarda ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire , elle était culotté .

« tu sais quoi , grâce à toi j'ai oublié cette soirée et pour ça je vais te garder » Il avait carrément oublié Elena ce soir , c'était la première fois qu'il avait oublié. Bonnie soupira soulagé . Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il ne voulait pas de ses excuses , non ce qu'elle lui avait dit était beaucoup plus touchant que des excuses. Il ne lui demanderait pas de s"excuser parce que lui devrait aussi s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait avec Klaus et Beth et c'était hors de question qu'il s'excuse .Un point commun qu'ils partageaient encore tout les deux.

« Mais avant ça , tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi « Il disait , Bonnie perdît son sourire se demandant ce qu'il allait lui demander . Elle le regarda s'attendant au pire .

« Tu vois ce lac "Il disait en pointant de lac derrière Bonnie. Bonnie se tourna légèrement et regarda le lac intrigué .

" jette toi dedans en sous vêtements « Il disait , elle se retourna subitement

« Pardon « elle disait perdu . Damon sourît machiavéliquement ce qui fît peur à Bonnie .

« Tu veux ton job ou pas ? « Il demanda , c'était du chantage pure et simple. Bonnie le regarda sous le choque

« espèce d'e »

« Attention à ce que tu dis « Damon se mît à dire . Bonnie arrêta

« Alors , un simple coup de fil et tu es viré , alors que si tu sautes dans ce simple lac gelé , tu l'as , c'est à toi de savoir faire le bon choix « Il disait , Bonnie le regarda hallucinant puis regarda le lac derrière . Elle regarda ensuite Damon et soupira

« Retourne toi » Elle ordonna sévèrement agacé. C'était un bel enfoiré , ce qui était assez marrant c'était qu'une seconde , elle le trouvait cool et l'autre seconde , elle avait envie de le tuer sur place. . Damon sourît , il se retourna même s' il regardait un peu.

« J'ai dit retourne toi « Bonnie disait voyant qu'il essayait de regarder. Damon entendît Bonnie ouvrir sa fermeture qui était sur le côté de sa robe et sourît .Elle enleva sa robe et se retourna pour regarder le lac .

« ça doit être gelé « Elle disait en frissonnant rien qu'a l'idée de sauter. Damon se retourna et la regarda en sous vêtement sourire au lèvre . Elle portait des sous-vêtements noire . Il la regarda et sourit . Elle allait faire demi tour c'était évident .

« Je peux pas « Bonnie cria en se retournant , lorsqu'elle se retourna ,elle vît Damon en face qui la poussa brusquement dans l'eau . Bonnie cria en tombant. Elle remonta brusquement à la surface et tremblait de froid.

« Oh mon dieu , c'est gelé « Elle disait n'arrivant pas à bouger un doigt , elle regarda Damon

« tu es fou , c'est gelé « Bonnie cria en restant dans l'eau . Elle regarda Damon qui lui sourît et celui-ci enleva son costard ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais la même chose « Il répondit en déboutonnant sa chemise qui perturba Bonnie qui regardait le torse de Damon qui était maintenant découvert . C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait , avec toute les filles qu'il avait ramené et qu'il avait jeté dans le couloir , elle l'avait souvent vu son torse . Lui et les filles c'était tout une autre histoire et d'ailleurs , elle se demandait si il faisait ce genre de coup avec les autre filles. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle vît Damon enlever sa ceinture puis son pantalon. Damon regarda Bonnie qui était de dos et sourît

"Soit pas gêné c'est naturel" Il disait pour l'embêter , Bonnie resta gêné

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? tu es fou ou simplement taré "

"Tu sais que c'est la même chose " Damon répondit, il enleva son pantalon , il resta en boxer et sauta dans l'eau en criant . Bonnie esquissa un petit sourire en l'entendant crier . Elle se retourna et vît Damon remonter à la surface.

« Oh putain c'est gelé « Il cria en remontant à la surface

« Bien sûre que c'est gelé , je l'ai dit , a quoi tu joues « Elle disait en tremblotant légèrement. Les lèvres de Damon tremblotèrent à cause de la froideur . Il regarda Bonnie qui était assez loin .

« Je voulais te faire faire quelque chose d'insouciant sans prise de tête ,mais c'était stupide , c'est gelé « Damon avoua en tremblotant comme une fille . Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Il avait essayé de lui offrir ça ce soir , faire quelque chose d'insensé et fou , sans penser au conséquence. Il l'avait écouté finalement pendant tout ce discours , elle était d'un coup vraiment touché par ce qu'il avait essayé de faire . Il avait essayé de la faire rentrer dans son monde insouciance parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'enviait sur ça . Elle regarda Damon vraiment touché , son cœur se retrouva réchauffer pendant un moment par cette intention. Et là étrangement , elle s'était demandée si il faisait souvent ça au fille , c'était peut être un moyen de les mettre dans sa poche puis dans son lit , peu importe si c'était le cas , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée , elle était touchée par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine et elle adorait ça . Elle se mît à sourire ce qui intrigua Damon qui la regarda perturbé toujours en tremblant .

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda de loin intrigué . Bonnie s'avança vers lui et resta en face sans rien dire .

« Merci « elle disait vraiment touché . Ils se regardèrent un long moment , il n'y avait aucun bruit entre eux et autour , il y avait seulement le silence du lac et simplement l'absence de mot . Ils se regardèrent vraiment sans rien dire ce qui les intrigua tout les deux parce que c'était comme si subitement ils ne savaient tout deux pas quoi dire après tout , qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire ? ils étaient en train de prendre un bain alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas spécialement . Bonnie regarda le visage de Damon puis ses lèvres qui étaient devenu un peu violette à cause de la froideur de l'eau . Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de regarder ses lèvres se disait elle , c'était étrange pendant une seconde , elle avait eu envie de les réchauffer avec les siennes. Elle leva les yeux et regarda les yeux de Damon voulant sortir de ses pensées étrange . Damon sourît voyant comment elle le regardait . Il avait lu en elle , il voyait bien qu'elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser et cela était réciproque.

"Je devrais faire ce coup plus souvent au fille " Il disait en souriant , Bonnie le regarda mal à l'aise sachant qu'il savait parce qu'elle voyait bien que lui aussi avait envie de l'embrasser .

"Ne me fais pas croire que tu as jamais fais ce coup là " Elle disait en se rapprochant de lui de plus près .

"Jamais " Il répondit ce qui surpris Bonnie . Elle essayait de voir si il disait la vérité , elle espérait qu'il dise la vérité , pourquoi espérait-elle se disait-elle , pourquoi espérait qu'il ait fait ce coup seulement à elle . Elle se rendît compte d'une chose ici , maintenant , ce soir avec lui , c'était qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à Klaus. Il lui avait fait oublié Klaus en un instant , c'était magique . Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon ce qui le perturba un peu. Il regarda la main de Bonnie puis son visage.

« Merci beaucoup « Elle répéta à propos de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Je connais un autre moyen de me remercier " Damon disait en approchant son visage de Bonnie . Elle regarda les lèvres de Damon s'approchait d'elle et elle lui aurait rendît son baiser sans aucun problème c'était ça le pire , mais ça serait trop facile et ça serait insensé . Elle s'appuya sur lui et le noya . Elle nagea vers le territoire .Damon se releva de l'eau.

« Mais c'était complètement stupide je vais attraper une pneumonie « elle disait en sortant de l'eau pour se rhabiller .Damon la regarda en souriant. Elle voulait l'embrasser ,mais son côté coincé était une carapace dure à casser. Damon sourît sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait été touché par ce qu'il avait fait et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait –il fait même, il n''avait jamais fait ce coup à une fille ,mais ça avait l'air plutôt efficace. Bonnie remit sa robe sous les yeux de Damon qui souriait . Il sortît de l'eau à son tour pour se rhabiller. Il se rhabilla et regarda Bonnie qui remettait sa robe .

« Je sais que tu as été touché par ce geste , tu peux te sentir privilégié , je l'ai fait à personne d'autre avant toi mais j'y penserais « Il déclara , Bonnie le regarda et sourît

« Je suis flatté, une star comme toi et aussi canon m'a donné le privilège de me baigner dans un lac qui n'a pas l'air d'être très propre d'ailleurs « elle disait ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle s'était sentie privilégié ,mais c'était le cas et quelque chose la rendait heureuse dans cette pensée.. Bonnie et lui se regardèrent et souriant , elle avait vraiment apprécié ce qu'il avait fait , elle avait tellement apprécié qu'elle avait oublié son chagrin en voyant Klaus et Beth , elle avait d'ailleurs tout oublié . Elle le regarda s'habiller se demandant pourquoi elle avait encore fait sa coincés alors qu'il lui avait offert une ouverture , une porte de sortie . Elle aurait pu accomplir cette prise d'insouciance en l'embrassant , elle regretta bizarrement de ne pas l'avoir embrassé . Elle regarda Damon qui ne faisait pas attention à elle ,mais qui était préoccupé à s'habiller . Faire quelque chose d'insouciant , d'éphémère , de temporaire ,sans prise de tête c'était ce que Damon Salvatore était et c'était ce qu'il lui avait proposé , quel conne ? Bonnie disait . Elle se ressaisît lorsqu'elle vît Damon la regarder . Damon s'approcha d'elle , il mît sa veste autour des épaules à Bonnie ce qui la surprise .

« On rentre parce que je gèle , tu conduis et je te réembauche « Damon disait seulement puis se dirigea vers la voiture sur le côté passager sans rien dire de plus. Bonnie le regarda de dos , elle se mît à sourire subitement ,mais secoua la tête se disant qu'elle ne devait pas sourire ,mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent une heures plus tard dans leur immeuble . Ils étaient en train de monter tout deux les escaliers.

« Je suis gelé de la tête au pied » Bonnie disait en tremblotant dans la veste de Damon. Damon montait les escaliers derrière Bonnie et sourît en la voyant autant trembler .

« Je peux te réchauffer d'une autre manière tu sais « Il disait. Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans le couloir . Bonnie tourna sa tête et le regarda un long moment . Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit car Damon se mît à rire.

"C'est une blague , j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas ce genre de fille tu sais " Il disait , Bonnie le regarda rire sans rien dire , à vrai dire ce soir elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était et c'était grâce à lui. Elle avait revendiqué à Caroline et les autres qu'elle n'était pas dû genre à aller plus loin avec une personne sans vraiment la connaître ,mais pendant qu'elle était avec Damon dans le lac et au retour de la voiture , elle s'était remise en question. Elle s'était sentie jeune et revivre en un moment simple et stupide et d'ailleurs elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir autant aimé ce moment qui n'a duré que quelque minute , quelque minutes qui semblait des heures.

Bonnie et Damon se dirigèrent vers leur porte respective .Tout en ouvrant sa porte , Bonnie regarda Damon qui entrait . Elle tourna sa tête lorsqu'elle le vît fermer sa porte puis ouvra la sienne. Elle ferma la porte de son appartement et se posa contre . Elle se mît à sourire et pinça sa lèvre inférieur tout en souriant. Elle avait carrément tout oublié ce soir . Elle toucha ses lèvres et sourît

"Quel connes " Elle disait regrettant de ne pas l'avoir embrassé . Elle réfléchit un long moment puis ouvra la porte de son appartement. Elle se mît en face de celle de Damon sans rien dire et allait toquer ,mais elle hésita .

« Fais quelque chose de fou ce soir « Bonnie disait main levé pour toquer ,mais finalement elle baissa sa main et allait partir ,mais la porte de Damon s'ouvra . Bonnie se retourna et le vît ,ils se regardèrent un long moment .

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » Il demanda , Bonnie le regarda et secoua la tête

« Non « elle répondit puis allait partir mais finalement elle se lança .

"En fait si " Elle disait en s'approchant de la porte de Damon. Damon la regarda avec un léger sourire se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Il posa sa main sur sa porte

"Je t'écoute " Il disait ce qui gênait un peu Bonnie qui se trouvait ridicule .

« Est-ce que ça te dit de m'aider à être plus toi ce soir , et ne pas penser au lendemain « Elle disait puis se sentît honteuse regrettant ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle voulait pas dire ça , à vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ?mais peut être qu'elle voulait ne pas être seul ce soir et elle avait passé une soirée tellement bien avec lui qu'elle envisageait cette possibilité. Damon la regarda confus

« Quoi ? « Bonnie se sentît bête

« J'ai pensé à ta proposition de ce matin , tu sais de ne pas être seul ce soir « Damon faisait exprès de ne pas la comprendre pour la gêner ce qui marchait extrêmement bien. Il continua à la regarder souriant intérieurement ,mais Bonnie était intimidée parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait , ce qu'il allait penser d'elle.

"Je me suis dit pourquoi pas "

"Pourquoi pas quoi ?" Damon demanda faisant exprès. Bonnie soupira se trouvant ridicule , qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? ce n'était pas elle , ce n'était pas son genre et c'était complétement insensé .

« Laisse tombé , bonne soirée « Elle finit par dire , et s'en alla . Damon sourît en la regardant de dos . Elle allait rentrer chez elle ,mais Damon l'appela .

« Bonnie « Bonnie se retourna de suite et regarda Damon . Damon la regarda un long moment , elle était venu et étrangement il avait attendu alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Damon sortît de son appartement et se mît en face d'elle . Bonnie ouvra la bouche .

« Laisse tombé , c'était stup » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle vît Damon s'approcher d'elle et l'embrassait . Elle resta surprise un moment et le regarda confuse ,mais finit par lui rendre son baiser. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser et visiblement dans la manière dont il l'embrassait cela était réciproque. ouaw c'était ni brulant ni enflammant , c'était explosif , tellement explosif qu'elle ne sentait plus la froideur du lac sur elle , elle ne sentait plus rien et n'était pas vraiment apte à réfléchir , ou à penser à quoi que ce soit surtout pas au lendemain , à rien du tout . Elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre ce soir et c'était grâce à lui . Damon éloigna ses lèvres de celle de Bonnie et les deux se regardèrent . Il la regarda un long se demandant pourquoi il avait embrassé , il n'embrassait pas , il couchait ,mais il n'embrassait jamais , ho non jamais parce qu'il savait où ça menait ce genre de chose , ça menait à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas envisagé mais c'était explosif , elle était explosifs et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était la ré embrasser , il pouvait se contenter que de l'embrasser parce qu'elle réussissait à lui faire oublier ses vieux démons . Bonnie regarda les yeux de Damon se demandant ce qu'il pensait , elle le regarda un long moment et décida d'arrêter d'avoir peur des conséquences , dans toute sa vie , elle avait toujours eu peur ,mais là fallait prendre les choses en main. Elle ré embrassa Damon et vît la surprise de Damon , il pouvait être surpris se disait-elle dans sa tête , elle ne le pensait pas ,mais c'était le cas. Elle recula avec Damon et allait entrer dans son appartement avec lui ,mais ils entendirent tout les deux un chien aboyait et une fille criait .

« Calme toi , Bart « Une fille cria , Bonnie sentît les lèvres de Damon s'éloignait d'elle subitement . Elle le regarda surpris , Damon tourna la tête

« Jennifer « Damon disait surpris , Bonnie tourna à son tour la tête et vît une jeune femme . Elle la regarda un long moment perturbé par la surprise de Damon. La fille avait un chien et avait un bâton , les bâtons qu'utilisait les aveugles. Bonnie comprît que la fille était aveugle en la voyant .

« Damon » La fille nommé Jennifer disait , Damon s'éloigna de Bonnie et s'approcha de Jennifer pour l'aider. Il avait l'air de tenir à elle , elle pouvait la voir dans sa manière de l'aider , il y avait de la tendresse ce qui perturba légèrement Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là « Il demanda en prenant quelque bagages pour aider la fille qui avait l'air d'être débordé entre le chien , son sac et son bâton.

« Je viens vivre avec toi « elle disait seulement ce qui intrigua Bonnie.


	6. Personne n'est propre

**_Je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté , mais disons que je suis occupé avec mon autre histoire et en ce moment mes cours . J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée à tous. C'est chiant parce que qui dit rentré , dit limitation des visites sur fanfiction lol . Je vais essayé d'avoir un rythme régulier ,mais je dis bien essayer parce que ça sera dure . Alors que dire sur ce chapitre ? , je sais pas ,honnêtement j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Ce qui me connaisse à travers mon autre fiction peuvent me comprendre , c'est vraiment dure pour moi de ne pas écrire une fiction où il y a de l'action et du surnaturel , je me suis lancé le défi donc j'aime bien et je risque pas d'abandonner cette fiction parce qu'il y a du potentiel mais c'est tellement différends de l'ancienne où il y a de l'action enfin du suspens donc là devoir écrire des scène banal et non torturante , c'est dure mais bon lol , ça me faire rire d'écrire quelque chose de complétement différente de l'autre fiction . Voila , j'aimerais remercié qui me rappelle à chaque fois qu'elle aime bien ma fiction et qui m'a donné de nombreuse idée . J'avoue que j'en ai suivi quelqu'une mais pour la relation Damon , Elena et Bonnie cela sera plus compliqué qu'il y en a l'air parce que ce n'est pas vraiment comme la série enfin vous verrez. Je remercie tout le monde , un énorme merci ._**

**NOTE POUR A CHACUN SON HISTOIRE :**

**Pour finir je vais me servir de cette fiction pour faire passer un message à mes lecteurs de A chacun mon histoire , je savais pas où l'écrire , je me suis dit en auteur note mais j'avais pas envie de faire de faux espoir . Voila j'ai un léger problème , enfin non vous verrez . J'ai écris le chapitre , je suis en train de réécrire des passages etc mais disons qu'il est bientôt fini , je pense le poster ce week-end . Le problème est que en l'écrivant je me suis rendu compte que cela sonnait comme la fin , et vraiment c'était trop bizarre , je me suis dit ouaw c'est bizarre c'est la fin de ma fiction . J'ai raconté à ma sœur ce que je pensais etc et elle qui pourtant déteste les choses trop longue m'a dit que je devais continuer , que je devais peu importe inventé des nouveaux méchants , n'importe quoi du moment que je la continue parce qu'elle adore ma fic et elle trouve que j'ai grave la possibilité de continuer cette fiction avec tout les personnages que j'ai crée , tout les nouveau personnage ( En passant elle adore Klaus dans ma fiction ce que j'ai remarqué aussi dans vos commentaire lol ) . Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle mais je voudrais savoir si ma fiction vous lasse ? je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est comme une série , au bout d'un moment faut pas que les saisons dure genre à la Smallville parce qu'on décroche. Donc là je préfère vous posez la question , avec les série on peut savoir lorsqu'elle décline avec le niveau d'audience lol mais disons que vous êtes très fidèle et je remercie tout le monde celle qui vienne de débarqué et celle qui me suivent depuis le début , c'est vraiment gentils . Donc j'aimerais savoir si je devrais continuer ou simplement arrêter et aussi si vous voulez une scène . Si vous avez une scène en tête ' Un flashback n'importe quoi même une idée ) dite le moi , je peux l'intégrer dans ma fiction sans problème . Voila cela était pour mes adorable lecteur de A chacun son histoire , qui en ont vraiment bavé avec moi et mon histoire en intégrant soit la fin de mon histoire . Je tiens à félicité ceux qui ont tenu jusque là , ils font parti des survivants parce que lorsqu'on y pense c'est tout une aventure et c'est géniale de la partager ensemble :)**

**Ps; J'ai décidé de faire un live journal parce que à ce qui paraît , il y a beaucoup de suppression de fanfiction , et dans ce live journal je vais essayé de mettre des images pour mes chapitres mais bon c'est pas encore fait.**

**_Voila ,merci aussi à les lecteurs qui suivent simplement cette fiction , si vous me connaissez pas sachez que je fais des fautes et que je le répète tout le temps pour ne pas que vous soyez choqué en voyant les fautes _**

**_Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et je poste mon chapitre qui j'espère ne va pas trop vite . C'est dure de pas faire Damon et Bonnie directement ensemble , mais ils sont chiants ses deux là lol_**

**_Bonne lecture du chapitre 6 ..._**

* * *

Caroline se leva de son lit très tôt ce matin . Elle sortît de l'appartement à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers la boîte au lettre . Elle cherchait une lettre précise qui devait arrivé dans la semaine. Carole lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre enfin qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Tyler ,mais elle savait que Tyler se montrerait de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il verrait la lettre de sa mère qui était en réalité une lettre de son père . La mère de Tyler mettait les lettres de son père dans les siennes et Caroline était obligé de les interceptés pour ne pas que Tyler les voit . Elle ouvra la lettre et lit .

« Chère Tyler ,

Je sais que je suis la dernière personne dont tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles et que je n'ai sûrement pas le droit de te demander comment tu vas ? Mais tu me manques vraiment. Ta mère est venue me voir et elle m'a dit que tu avais déménagé avec Caroline. J'espère que tu es heureux, que David et Sarah aussi le sont. Ils te ressemblent beaucoup et ils grandissent très vite. J'ai eu l'occasion de les voir, mais ce moment était beaucoup trop court et j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, mais je comprends bien tes réticences. Je sais que je ne mérite pas d'avoir une famille, de t'avoir dans ma vie ,mais j'aimerais tellement rattraper le temps perdu. Je t'attends, j'attendrais jusqu'à que tu viennes me voir « Caroline soupira puis ferma la lettre. Elle allait faire encore ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire sachant que Tyler n'était pas prêt . Elle remonta et retourna dans la chambre . Elle rangea la lettre dans une boîte où il y avait toute les lettres du père de Tyler et ferma à clé s'assurant de garder la clé près d'elle. Elle se rallongea près de Tyler et le regarda dormir sans rien dire. Elle ferma les yeux ensuite rassuré d'avoir fait sa bonne ou mauvaise, tout dépens action du matin.

* * *

Damon était en train de dormir paisiblement lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte de sa chambre.

« Damon c'est moi « Jennifer disait en ouvrant légèrement la porte de sa chambre. Damon ouvra les yeux en entendant Jennifer entrer . Il se redressa ensuite intrigué se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle entra avec un plateau dans les mains tout en tenant son bâton . Damon la regarda et soupira, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider voyant qu'elle avait dû mal.

« Pourquoi tu te fatigues ? Tu es aveugle je te rappelle « Il disait en prenant le plateau des mains de Jennifer. Elle ne dît rien sachant comment il était. Damon se remît sur son lit et mangea ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'approcha avec son bâton et s'assît au bord de son lit.

« Si tu essaie de m'amadouer ça ne marche pas « Il déclara en mangeant. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire.

« Non »

« Puis tu devrais enlever tes lunettes « Il coupa sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gens regarde ces yeux. Elle savait qu'il était encore énervé par elle à cause de hier . Il était à la fois agacé par ce qu'elle lui avait dit ,mais aussi parce qu'elle avait interrompu à un moment particulier, le moment où Bonnie allait enfin se lâcher . Rien que pour ça , il la détestait . Il repensa à ce moment avec un léger sourire marqué sur son visage. Jennifer sourît et l'interrompît de ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça, de t'avoir interrompu hier « Elle disait

« Tu n'as rien interrompu « Il disait tout en repensant à hier. Jennifer sourît

« Elle te plaît ? » Elle demanda subitement interrompant Damon de ses pensées.

« Qui ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Ta voisine « Elle disait . Damon la regarda et rigola

« Tu essayes de me distraire, je n'ai pas changé d'avis , c'est hors de question que tu reste avec moi , qu'est ce que tu as dit au parent même « Il demanda subitement car hier ils n'avaient tout deux pas parler , elle était soi disant trop fatigué pour parler .

« A vrai dire, ils ne savent pas que je suis parti «

« Quoi ? tu ne leur as rien dit , ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude pour toi «

« J'avais prévu de les appeler une fois chez toi «

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris , tu ne reste pas dans ma maison , c'est mort un point c'est tout « Il disait

« S'il te plaît , écoute ce que j'ai à dire au moins pour ma défense »

« Non , ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter , tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir , tu es encore mineur je te rappelle , si il t'arrive quelque chose , j'en prends toute la responsabilité , tu réfléchis parfois « Jennifer savait que Damon avait un caractère de merde ,mais là elle espérait qu'il lui dise autre chose que des remontrances ,mais fallait pas s'y attendre se disait-elle .

« C'est bon j'ai compris, pas besoin de t'énerver, au lieu de t'énerver tu pourrais me demander comment je vais, ça fait des mois qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles, mais merci de te soucier de moi « Elle se mît à dire .Damon la regarda puis soupira

« Comment tu vas ? » Il demanda enfin, Jennifer resta un moment silencieuse.

« Fais pas semblant de t'en soucier « elle disait puis s'en alla sans rien dire.

« Jenn « Damon l'appela, mais elle s'en alla. Il soupira et fît une grimace d'agacement.

« Fais chier « Il se leva ensuite de son lit et se dirigea au salon. Il vît Jennifer sortir ses valises.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? » Il demanda.

« Je m'en vais, je suis sûre que Stefan sera d'accord pour que je vive avec lui « Elle se mît à dire

« Tu sais que Stefan habite loin d'ici «

« Je vais me débrouiller « Damon s'approcha de Jennifer et retira sa valise.

« Arrête ça « Il déclara en enlevant la valise des mains de sa sœur . Jennifer regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? tu nous fais une crise d'adolescente «

« J'en ai marre Damon , j'ai pas d'ami , je passe mes journée à la maison , maman me fait mes cours , j'ai une vie ennuyante , , je veux vivre ici , recommencer tout ici , avant d'être aveugle , je suis aussi une fille « Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire comprenant tout à fait . Ses parents avaient tendances à trop la protéger l'empêchant de voir l'extérieur , cela l'agaçait aussi parce qu'ils ne voyaient Jennifer que comme une aveugle et l'enfermait encore plus dans le noir qu'elle était déjà. Dans la petite ville où ils habitaient , on la prenait plus en pitié qu'autre chose et c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait être ici avec Damon parce que Damon était le seul à ne jamais la prendre en pitié . Il pouvait se montrer froid avec elle ,mais elle savait que c'était des apparences et qu'il faisait constamment en sorte qu'elle se sente bien en restant lui-même .

« Je peux pas t'autoriser à être ici, j'arrive même pas à m'occuper de moi comment je pourrais m'occuper de toi , je peux simplement pas«

« Si tu peux , tu veux simplement pas « Elle disait puis essuya sa joue ce qui fît de la peine à Damon.

« Laisse tombé appelle les parents , je rentre , je pensais que je serais la bienvenue ,mais visiblement non « elle déclara puis s'en alla , elle monta les escaliers puis alla dans la chambre d'en haut . Damon regarda les escaliers puis le chien Bart.

« Je suis un horrible frère hein « il disait en regardant le chien qui aboya de suite. Damon s'accroupît vers le chien et caressa son pelage.

« Allez monte , et va t'occuper d'elle , au moins elle peut compter sur toi « Damon disait , le chien s'en alla de suite ce qui fît sourire Damon. Il soupira puis prît son téléphone. Stefan était en train de boire son café tranquillement lorsqu'il entendît son fixe sonnait. Il prît le fixe qui était à côté de lui et répondît.

« Allo »

« C'est moi Damon « Il disait ce qui intrigua Stefan

« Quelq » Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir que Damon le coupa

« Jennifer a débarqué ici » Damon disait

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est venu ici sans prévenir les parents , elle veut vivre ici mais j'ai refusé «

« Tu as appelé les parents «

« Non, j'ai besoin que tu t'en charge , je vais encore m'engueuler avec eux «

« Ok je vais les appeler «

« Et , est ce que tu peux la prendre avec toi aujourd'hui , je sais qu'elle aime bien Elena donc je me suis dit que vous pourriez la prendre «

« On peut pas , Elena a une séance photo avec un magazine et moi j'ai des dédicaces à faire toute la journée «

« Ok merci quand même préviens les parents et envoi un sms sur mon portable quand tu les as eu « Il disait puis raccrocha

« Attends, Jenn va bien ? » Il disait mais il n'entendît rien. Stefan regarda son téléphone agacé et raccrocha. Il soupira ayant marre que Damon ne fasse pas trop d'effort . Il se contenter de l'appeler que lorsqu'il s'agissait de la famille, c'était tout. Il en avait marre . Elena descendît les escaliers en peignoir . Elle était en train de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda , Stefan la regarda

« Damon a appelé, Jenn a débarqué chez lui et il voulait qu'on la garde mais je lui ais dit que non »

« J'aurais pu la garder, ma séance n'est pas très importante « Elena avoua.

« Ben rappelle le si tu veux « Stefan disait en tendant le téléphone à Elena . Elena regarda un long moment le téléphone puis regarda Stefan. Stefan la regarda un long moment sans rien dire espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas ce foutu téléphone ,mais elle fît le contraire de ce qu'il espérait. Elle prît le téléphone. Stefan esquissa un sourire.

« J'y vais, je risque de rentrer tard » Il disait seulement puis s'en alla . Elena le regarda partir sans rien dire puis regarda le téléphone un peu hésitante .

* * *

Caroline quant à elle descendît les escaliers, elle descendît et vît Tyler et Klaus boire un café tout en parlant. Elle se dirigea vers ses enfants qui étaient devant la télé puis les rejoignît fatigué.

« Dit moi un truc, pourquoi tu viens toujours boire le café ici , tu n'as pas un chez toi « Caroline disait tout en faisant la bise à Klaus qui sourît .

« C'est plus marrant de le boire ici que chez moi « Il avoua. Caroline baya et s'assît à côté de Klaus.

« Mal dormi « Klaus demanda

« J'ai fais des cauchemars »

« Encore à cause de ton entretiens « Tyler disait posé contre le lavabo.

« J'espère qu'ils vont me prendre »

« J'espère pour toi aussi, mais te connaissant, il vont te choisir «

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en quoi que ce soit « Elle disait puis regarda ses enfants qui regardait la télé

« Si je les avais pas eu aussi jeune « Elle disait, Tyler la regarda et sourît

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis , on pourrait croire que tu regrettes « Il disait. Elle tourna sa tête et fît une grimace

« C'est de ta faute à toi aussi, j'ai jamais vu des spermatozoïdes aussi efficace « Elle disait.

« Et je me retiens parce que il y a les enfants « Elle continua

« Je te connais par cœur, je ne vais rien dire parce que vu ton humeur massacrante, on va se disputer pour un rien « Tyler disait en levant les bras. Klaus servît le café dans la tasse à Caroline sans rien dire.

« Et toi comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Jess ? » Caroline demanda en regardant Klaus

« Figure toi que c'était la même soirée que Damon Salvatore donc Bonnie y était « Klaus disait

« Et ben on dirait bien que le destin veut que vous soyez réuni » Caroline disait en souriant.

« C'était bizarre « Klaus avoua subitement .

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais pas , je crois qu'elle a mal prit le fait que je sois officiellement avec Beth , elles se sont encore lancé des piques tu les connais « Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand

« Attends tu as décidé d'être en couple avec Beth «

« Ha je pensais vous l'avoir dit « Klaus disait subitement avec un léger sourire en coin

« Je te comprends pas , tu déteste la vie de couple ,c'est pour ça qu'on en ait là je te rappelle « Caroline disait perdu par Klaus

« A vrai dire, j'ai pas osé la rembarrer lorsqu'elle m'a proposé , c'est un peu forcé «

« Tu es un lâche « Caroline disait , Klaus la regarda

« Je sais «

« Mais tu l'aimes ? » Tyler demanda subitement , Klaus regarda Tyler .

« J'aime bien être avec elle , le truc c'est qu'elle ressemble beaucoup plus à Bonnie que je le pensais , elle veut des enfants , elle veut une vie de famille , vieillir ensemble ,c'est ennuyant , tous ce que je veux c'est m'amuser rien de plus «

« Tu sais quoi Klaus , ne vient pas de plaindre , le jour où personne ne voudra de toi « Caroline disait , Klaus la regarda et sourît

« Tu mords ce matin toi « Il disait en souriant. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils entendirent Bonnie descendre les escaliers. Elle était encore dans son pyjama et touchait sa tête . Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir toute la nuit parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à sa soirée . Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Damon et ce qu'elle et lui étaient prêt à faire jusqu'à qu'une jeune fille plutôt mignonne débarque . Il l'avait carrément délaissé pour elle . Elle en avait marre de se poser des questions sur cette mystérieuse fille . Toute la nuit , elle s'était demandé qui était elle ? et surtout pourquoi cela l'importait ?. Elle avait passé une excellent soirée avec lui et honnêtement son cœur en était encore tout réchauffé .

« ho dure soirée « Klaus disait en voyant l'état de Bonnie. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis .

« Tu l'as dit « Elle disait puis se servit son café.

« Alors où tu es passé hier soir , tu as disparu subitement c'était bizarre « Klaus disait , Bonnie se retourna vers lui .

« Quelque part , il est quel heure ? » Elle demanda puis regarda l'heure

« 10heure « Tyler répondit en la regardant . Bonnie regarda étrangement son portable . Elle regarda ses amis hésitantes

« Est-ce que Damon a toqué ou appeler par hasard « Elle demanda ce qui surpris tout le monde . Ils se regardèrent tous intrigué .

« Non pourquoi ? » Caroline demanda . Bonnie la regarda puis hocha la tête

« Pour rien , enfin si c'est lui mon travail je te rappelle » Bonnie disait pour se défendre voyant le regard suspect de tout le monde qui ne comprenait pourquoi ce matin elle avait une envie de travailler pour Damon .

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine « Klaus disait intrigué

« C'est rien , j'ai eu du mal à dormir «

« Pourquoi ? » Klaus demanda

« Pourquoi tu poses autant de question dès le matin , ça te regarde pas « Elle disait se mettant sur la défensive.

« C'est bon , vous êtes dure ce matin vous deux « Il disait en regardant à la fois Bonnie et Caroline ce qui fît rire Tyler . Bonnie sortît son portable lorsqu'elle entendît de suite et sourît en voyant le numéro de Damon . Tout le monde se regardèrent sans rien dire voyant son sourire radieux. Il y avait à peine 10 seconde , elle était super grognon et là elle était souriante . Quelque chose de louche était en train de se tramer ? .

« Allo «

« J'ai besoin de toi , dans 1 minute chez moi « Damon disait seulement puis raccrocha . Bonnie regarda son portable agacé

« Il est sérieux là , il me prend pour son chien ou quoi «

« Ha la je te reconnais « Caroline disait en voyant l'énervement sur le visage de Bonnie. Bonnie regarda sa copine agacé .

« Je reviens « Elle disait puis se dirigea vers sa porte.

« Tu es en pyjama « Tyler cria ,mais Bonnie ferma sa porte et toqua à celle de Damon. Il ouvra de suite

« Tu te prends po » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon la prît par la main pour la faire entrer. Elle entra et vît Damon qui était en costard .

« Pas le temps , voila ,j'ai rendez vous avec une agence publicitaire , c'est toi qui m'a donné le rendez vous , donc j'y vais , j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de Jennifer « Damon disait ce qui agaça Bonnie , elle ne savait pas c'était qui cette Jennifer ,mais si c'était une de ses conquêtes , qu'elle aille se faire voir .

« Tu te fous de moi , tu veux que je m'occupe de ta conquête pendant que tu travaille , c'est une blague « Elle disait , Damon la regarda un long moment . Il regarda Bonnie de haut en bas qui était en pyjama . Il commença à sourire comprenant le malentendu qui avait l'air de perturbé Bonnie.

« Attends tu penses que c'est « Il s'arrêta et la regarda intrigué

« Je rêve ou tu es jalouse « Il disait subitement ce qui mît Bonnie mal à l'aise

« Pourquoi je serais jalouse ? tu n'es pas mon type en plus « Elle disait ne voulant pas montrer que hier l'avait légèrement perturbé . Leur baiser l'avait perturbé même l'idée même d'aller plus loin avec lui la perturbé encore en ce moment . Tout son être était perturbé à cause d'un simple moment et elle s'en voulait d'être autant fragile donc elle ne ferait rien montrer.

« C'est pas ce que tu disait hier , quand tu as toqué à ma porte « Il disait se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait proposé . Il s'approcha d'elle et mît son bras autour de sa taille .

« Tu es plus coquine que tu en as l'air « Il murmura en la regardant de haut en bas . Bonnie se libéra de lui et le regarda hallucinant

« Heureusement que ta copine nous a interrompu , tu sais quoi j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais dégoutant ,mais je ne vais plus faire cette erreur « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Tu es mignonne lorsque tu es jalouse «

« Je ne suis pas jalouse , pourquoi je le serais ? »

« Je ne sais pas , parce que je te plaît peut être «

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité « Elle disait ,ils se regardèrent un long moment lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par Jennifer qui arriva en descendant les escaliers avec Bart .

« Damon « Jennifer disait , Bonnie resta à regarder Damon ne voulant pas poser les yeux sur la copine de Damon. Damon regarda Bonnie sourire en coin puis se tourna vers Jennifer.

« Ha Jenn « Il disait puis se dirigea vers elle et l'aida à descendre les escaliers . Bonnie regarda Damon aider cette Jenn un peu jalouse mais ne fît rien paraître. Damon regarda Bonnie tout en aidant Jennifer et sourît en voyant sa réaction, elle était jalouse , c'était marrant à voir . Il descendît avec Jennifer .

« Bonnie , je te présente la deuxième femme la plus importante dans ma vie « Il commença en souriant . Bonnie le regarda et sourît

« Tu tiens à des personnes toi « Bonnie disait .

"Haha , tu es une marrante toi " Damon répliqua en rigolant faussement ce qui fît rire Jennifer.

« C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps « Jennifer disait. Bonnie ne dît rien

« Je te présente Jennifer Salvatore , ma petite sœur « Damon continua sourire en coin en voyant l'expression du visage de Bonnie qui se radoucit . Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire . Elle regarda Damon puis Jennifer et son attitude changea comme par magie ce qui surpris Damon .

« Ha ravi de te rencontrer « Bonnie disait en tendant sa main toute gentille . Il y avait à peine deux seconde , elle était agacé ,mais subitement elle était tout douce . Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi s'attendre avec elle . Elle était venu le voir hier soir , elle avait envisagé d'aller plus loin avec lui et le plus surprenant c'était qu'il avait senti quelque chose se passait entre eux hier soir ,mais il ne savait pas quoi . Elle était intrigante , elle était imprévisible , il s'était faîte à son attitude coincé et puritaine mais pourtant , hier soir elle avait opté pour retrouver un peu de jeunesse avec lui . Et c'était vrai , il l'avait rendu jeune . Il regarda Bonnie un long moment qui était en train de tendre sa main repensant à leur baiser , un simple baiser qui était intense . Si un simple baiser pouvait être aussi intense , qu'en était il du reste ?.

« au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué , elle est aveugle donc elle ne voit pas ta main « Damon disait se ressaisissant de ses pensées . Il était en train de divaguer c'était pas bien. Non , il n'était pas ce genre de gars qui se retrouvait attirer par une fille non lui il était le genre à être attirer par plusieurs et Bonnie en était une parmi les autres .

« Ha oui c'est vrai « Bonnie disait mal à l'aise , elle allait enlever sa main ,mais Jennifer la serra.

« Il vous embête , je sais que vous tendez la main « Jennifer déclara , Bonnie la regarda et sourît .

« Alors tu peux faire ça pour moi « Damon disait puis regarda sa montre

« Je vais être en retard «

« Depuis quand tes rendez vous t'importe «

« Il m'ont toujours importer , ça rempli mon compte en banque je te rappelle « Il disait en lui donnant un clin d'œil. Elle soupira

« Ok je reste avec elle «

« Fais lui visiter la ville , je sais pas n'importe quoi ok « Il continua

« Ok je t'ai dit «

« Bon je te laisse avec Bonnie , elle s'occupera bien de toi et Stefan risque de venir , de t'appeler donc oublie pas ton téléphone «

« Je sais papa » Jennifer disait en souriant . Damon la regarda puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Fais attention à elle « Il disait ensuite à Bonnie , il allait partir mais Bonnie se retourna et le regarda

« Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un bisou « elle disait en se moquant de l'attitude de Damon envers sa sœur . Damon la regarda et sourît , il ne dît rien et s'en alla . Bonnie sourît et soupira

« Vous savez c'est la première fois qu'il me présente une fille »

« Ha , je crois que c'est parce qu'il veut que je m'occupe de toi « Bonnie disait en souriant . Jennifer sourît

« Donc je dois allé me changer et après je m'occupe de toi ça te va ? » Bonnie disait , Jennifer hocha la tête

« Ok «

« Tu me suis , enfin tu es prête , tu as tout «

« Oui j'ai surtout ça « Elle disait en montrant la carte bancaire de Damon . Bonnie sourît

« Ha oué c'est l'essentiel je dirais « elle répondit .

« Tu viens , tu as besoin d'aide ou »

« Non t'inquiète agis normalement avec moi ok , comme Damon »

« Ok « Bonnie disait . Elles allaient partir ,mais le téléphone de Damon se mît à sonner . Bonnie se dirigea donc vers le téléphone et répondit .

«Allo « Bonnie disait au téléphone. Elena arrêta de s'essuyer les cheveux intrigués en entendant la voix.

« Allo « Bonnie dût répété en entendant personne au bout de la ligne

« Désolé , je penses m'être trompé , je cherche Damon « Elena disait , elle ne pensait pas vraiment s'être trompée. Elle connaissait le numéro de Damon par cœur enfin son fixe car il avait changé du jour au lendemain de numéro de portable . Elle ne savait plus grand-chose sur lui , elle ne savait même pas où il habitait , son numéro de portable . Elle connaissait seulement son fixe et encore heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas changé . Bonnie reconnu la voix , elle était impossible à oublier sa voix , elle resta à ne rien dire à son tour mal à l'aise en voyant que c'était Elena Gilbert . Pourquoi voulait-elle voir Damon Bonnie se disait intrigué.

« Damon n'est pas là désolé « Bonnie disait , elle savait très bien qui s'était ,mais pourtant elle n'en disait pas plus parce que de 1 elle était sûre que Damon ne voudrait pas aller la voir et si Bonnie donnait plus d'information , il l'engueulerais comme hier et 2 une part d'elle ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose sur Damon .

« Il a appelé Stefan pour nous demander de nous occuper de Jennifer donc j'ai pensé que je « Elena ne savait pas à qui elle parlait , et cela l'agaçait mais elle ne fît rien paraître . Qui était-ce ? sa copine ? non Damon était dû genre libre , c'était un oiseau libre qui refusait l'engagement , c'était impossible .

« C'est réglé , je vais m'occuper d'elle , merci beaucoup »

« Je suis désolé si ça peut paraître irrespectueux mais qui êtes vous ? vous êtes sa copine « Elena demanda voulant en apprendre plus . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire

« Et en quoi cela vous regarde ? «

« Damon est mon ami donc je suis surpris qu'il ne m'est rien dit ou que les magazines n'est rien dit vu que ses une stars importante et je le connais il ne confie jamais Jennifer à une inconnu, il doit donc vraiment avoir confiance en vous donc je me demandais quel était vos rapport avec lui » Bonnie regarda Jennifer un long moment sans rien dire . Elle laissa un long silence avant de répondre.

« Oui je suis sa copine « Bonnie disait se demandant pourquoi elle mentait. Depuis quand ce mettait-elle à mentir .Hier elle s'était senti proche de Damon et elle n'avait pas envie de subitement se retrouver éloigné à cause de Elena . Elle avait compris le fonctionnement de Damon , dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbé , il pouvait s'éloigner et se montrer froid . Hier en était la preuve et Elena était ,si elle avait bien comprit la personne qui le rendait froid . Hier , ils s'étaient tout deux disputés à cause d'elle donc aujourd'hui , elle ferait en sorte que Damon ne se retrouve pas perturbé par elle . Une part d'elle savait que c'était aussi pour son intérêt ,mais elle préférait se dire que c'était pour l'intérêt de Damon. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles derrière ses lunettes intrigués se demandant avec qui Bonnie parler. Elle était troublée par le fait que Bonnie avait menti .

« Et vous qui êtes vous ? » Bonnie demanda, mais elle n'entendît plus aucun son de la part d'Elena qui était anesthésié par la nouvelle.

« Personne , je suis personne « Elena répondit avec difficulté ce qui fît de la peine à Bonnie .

« Je dois y allé , désolé du dérangement « Elena répondit puis raccrocha . Elle regarda en face d'elle intrigué sans rien dire . Bonnie raccrocha à son tour et soupira

« Tu crains « Bonnie disait en regardant le sol. Elle était définitivement devenu une menteuse . Jennifer regarda en face d'elle , Bonnie avait carrément oublié sa présence ce que celle-ci pouvait sentir .

« C'est normal ,vous vouliez marqué votre territoire « Jennifer déclara attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui l'avait visiblement oublié . Bonnie leva la tête et la regarda

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué

« Mon frère , il vous plaît c'est ça ? » Bonnie se mît à rire un peu mal à l'aise

« N'importe quoi , il est pas du tout mon genre et puis c'est pas parce que j'ai passé une soirée agréable avec lui qu'il va me plaire d'un coup ok « Bonnie se mît à dire ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle en disait beaucoup trop .

« Une personne peut plaire en un moment vous savez « Jennifer répondit. Bonnie pouffa encore de rire

« Damon est pas du tout mon genre et je ne suis pas son genre , on est opposé , il ramène des filles tout les jours , il est prétentieux et adore montrer qu'il est beau et qu'il a de l'argent pui »

« Alors pourquoi avoir dit que vous étiez sa copine comme si vous vouliez marqué votre territoire « Jennifer disait

« Pour le protéger , c'était une fille qu'il ne voulait pas voir « Bonnie disait se rassurant de cette manière même si elle savait pertinemment que quelque chose était personnelle . Elle eut subitement un flashback de leur baiser mais ,secoua la tête se ressaisissant.

« On y va « Bonnie continua ne voulant pas se prendre la tête . Elle sortît de l'appartement et ferma la porte de Damon . Jennifer la suivît sans rien dire . Elle entendît Bonnie ouvrir sa porte cette fois-ci , dès que Bonnie ouvra la porte , Jennifer entendît des sons divers , elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite intrigué par tous ce bruit .

« Je rigoles pas , David range ton bol tout de suite « Caroline hurla en regardant David qui était en train de sourire

« Attrape moi si tu veux que je le fasse « David disait en souriant voulant jouer avec sa mère. Klaus avait la tête tourné et regardait David et Caroline . Caroline se dirigea vers David et le prît par la poignet. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui , elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Elle était troublé par la 100ème lettre que Tyler avait reçu de son père , elle était troublé par son entretien , elle était troublé par tout . Elle serra fort le poignet de David .

« Je suis ta mère , montre moi un peu de respect « Caroline cria en prenant le poignet de David qui gémît de douleur . Tout le monde se regardèrent surpris par l'énervement de Caroline . Jennifer avait sursauté en entendant la voix de Caroline monter

« Maman tu me fais mal « David disait en gémissant de douleur . Tyler posa brutalement sa tasse et se dirigea vers Caroline . Il enleva la main de Caroline du poignet de David et la regarda

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » Il disait en montant légèrement le ton. Klaus tourna sa tête et Bonnie et lui se regardèrent intrigué. Jennifer resta gêné et mal à l'aise perdu , elle sentît le malaise dans l'appartement , le bruit avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu' à de la tension.

« Tu lui fais mal , tu n'as pas entendu donc évite ça « Tyler continua énervé .

« Vous disputez pas « David disait , Caroline regarda Tyler et son visage s'adoucit en voyant à quel point il était en colère . Elle se rendît compte qu'elle s'était emporté .

« Vous disputez pas , je vais rangez mon bol « David disait en courant vers Klaus . Il monta sur le tabouret et rangea son bol.

« Regarder je les fais « David disait n'aimant pas que ses parents se dispute. Sarah quant à elle était assise et regardait ses parents inquiète .

« On se dispute pas ne t'en fais pas « Caroline disait en se retournant vers ses enfants . Elle les regarda et leur sourît

« Venez les enfants ,je vous emmène au centre « Tyler disait seulement en se dirigeant vers les affaire qu'il leur avait préparé . Il prît leur sac à dos et les enfants se dirigèrent vers lui pour que celui-ci leur mette

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi « Caroline demanda, Tyler ne la regarda même pas

« Je m'en occupe « Il disait seulement puis les enfants le prît par la main. Il passa à côté de Bonnie comme si celle-ci était invisible. Jennifer ne dît rien un peu mal à l'aise se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Tyler s'en alla avec les enfants laissant Caroline, Bonnie, Jennifer et Klaus qui restèrent silencieux un peu mal à l'aise. Caroline soupira

« J'avais oublié « Elle disait se sentant bête . Klaus la regarda

« C'est pas contre toi , il n'aime simplement pas lors » Klaus allait parler mais Caroline le coupa

« Je ne suis pas son père, je ferais jamais de mal à mes enfants « Caroline disait laissant un blanc . Ils n'aimaient tous pas se rappeler de ça ,mais Tyler avait vécu vraiment des trucs dure avec son père , et une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était quand Caroline criait et se montrait violente envers ses enfants parce que cela lui rappelait ses vieux démons. Bonnie regarda le sol sans rien dire se souvenant du passé, de leur passé à tous. Tout n'était pas aussi beau, non loin de là . Klaus regarda Caroline et Bonnie qui commençaient à déprimer se souvenant à leur tour, il y avait des choses qui fallait mieux oublier. Il remarqua ensuite la présence de Jennifer qui était un peu perdu tout comme Bart le chien qui restait à regarder Klaus sans rien dire.

« On a une nouvelle « Klaus disait en se levant.

« Mignonne en plus « Il disait en s'approchant d'elle. Bonnie se mît de suite devant Jennifer

« Pas touche c'est la sœur de Damon et elle est plus jeune que toi « Bonnie disait , Klaus baissa ses yeux et regarda Bonnie un long moment . Il regarda Jennifer

« Tu es aveugle ? » Il disait plus comme une remarque qu'une demande

« Tu sais utiliser tes yeux toi « Jennifer disait se moquant de la question de Klaus qui souriait

« Au moins j'en ai « Klaus répliqua, Bonnie ouvra en grand la bouche tout comme Caroline qui s'était réveiller de ses pensées en entends ça .

« Klaus « Bonnie disait , Klaus regarda Jennifer

« Elle marche tout le temps cette blague avec les aveugles « Jennifer serra son poings

« Viens Bart , on s'en va « Jennifer disait en reniflant . Klaus perdît son sourire comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le même sens de l'humour que lui.

« Je ne voulais pas désolé « Il disait , Jennifer s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui puis lui sourît

« Je t'ai eu « Elle disait , Klaus la regarda un long moment intrigué puis sourît .

« Bon Klaus occupe toi de Jennifer ,Caroline et moi devons parler un instant « Bonnie disait en regardant Caroline qui avait l'air d'être encore perturbé par Tyler et sa réaction excessive.

« Allez parler entre fille ,je m'occupe de la mini Salvatore « Klaus disait en regardant Jennifer qui sourît . Bonnie regarda Klaus un long moment , il la regarda

« Je vais pas la manger « Il disait pour rassurer Bonnie . Elle leva les yeux en l'air et se dirigea vers Caroline . Les deux femmes montèrent les escaliers et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre à Bonnie.

« Tu vas bien ? » Bonnie demanda , Caroline se mît à sourire

« Tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois et j'ai vécu bien pire avec lui et ses démons «

« Je sais ,mais je sais que tu détestes lui faire rappeler son père , que tu essayes de balayer la poussière et à chaque fois ça te mine qu'il y repense « Bonnie disait . Caroline la regarda et sourît

« Arrête de t'inquiéter , ça se passe toujours comme ça lorsqu'il se souvint « Bonnie regarda Caroline un long moment

« Ok , je veux simplement être sûre , si tu veux me parler , tu peux »

« Je sais que je peux voyons , arrête de te prendre la tête « Caroline disait en souriant . Bonnie soupira

« J'aime pas lorsque Tyler est comme ça « Bonnie avoua subitement . Caroline ne dît rien comprenant

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tyler , il est tout le temps comme ça lorsque quelque chose lui rappelle son père , c'est un simplement un moment à passé , on a tous nos démons « Caroline disait

« Je sais « Bonnie répondit puis soupira

« Tu sais quoi , ce soir on devrais allé tous manger ensemble « Bonnie disait en souriant

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fais une soirée « Bonnie continua

« Ok, tu peux ramener Damon si tu veux ? » Caroline disait subitement en souriant. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles intrigué

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda perdu

« Allez, Bonnie ne fais pas ton innocente avec moi « Caroline disait ce qui perturba Bonnie

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » Bonnie disait mal à l'aise subitement. Elle avait oublié Damon un moment et Caroline se sentît subitement obligé de lui rappeler. Caroline voulait embêter Bonnie pour ne pas se prendre la tête à son tour avec Tyler et son passé, c'était du passé. Il avait avancé, ce n'était pas maintenant, pas après toutes ses années qu'ils allaient reculer.

« Je t'ai entendu hier dans le couloir avec Damon « Caroline disait subitement . Bonnie secoua la tête perdu

« Je vois vraime »

_« Est-ce que ça te dis de me rendre plus toi ce soir «_ Caroline répéta les mots de Bonnie. Bonnie ouvra la bouche en grand sous le choque.

« Tu nous as écouté « Caroline sourît

« Care « Bonnie cria agacé

« Ho quoi c'est plus fort que moi , je vous ais entendu par hasard et après j'ai écouté ok j'avoue « Caroline avoua .

« Donc qui habite ici en vrai ? » Jennifer demanda en s'asseyant face à Klaus qui était en train de lui servir de l'eau .

« Caroline , Tyler ,les enfants et Bonnie ,c'est une longue histoire « Klaus disait

« Et pas toi ? » Jennifer demanda . Klaus la regarda et sourît

« Non ,mais disons que j'ai un droit de passage « Klaus répondit ,

« Pourquoi ça ? » Klaus ne dît rien un long moment

« Tu poses beaucoup de question « Il disait ne répondant pas à la question . Elle sourît

« Tu peux m'en poser si tu veux ? » Elle disait ,

« Ok « Klaus la regarda un long moment

« Comment tu es devenu aveugle ? » Il demanda. Jennifer perdît son sourire subitement ce que Klaus remarqua. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite subitement

« Je m'en souviens pas, on m'a dit que c'était un accident de voiture « Elle disait seulement . Klaus remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler.

« J'ai compris sujet sensible, on a tous nos démon « Klaus disait en repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure avec Tyler.

« Les magazines , n'ont jamais dit que Damon Salvatore avait une petite sœur « Klaus disait intrigué en se posant contre le lavabo . Jennifer bu son verre .

« Je suis sa demi sœur , on a pas la même mère . Celle de Damon est morte jeune « Jennifer disait , Klaus hocha la tête .

« Ma copine est fan de Damon , je sais qu'il habite en face de Bonnie ,mais je le vois jamais lorsque je vais ici , il faudrait que je me décide à lui demander un autographe « Klaus disait en croisant les bras .

« Damon peu paraître froid mais il est cool « Jennifer disait sachant ce que tout le monde pensait de son frère

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire «

« Je préfère le préciser parce que tout le monde le juge sans le connaître «

« Je ne suis pas ce genre « Klaus disait ,

« Tout le monde est ce genre, vous lisez bien la presse people non donc vous êtes comme tout le monde vous ne croyez que ce que vous voyez sur les magazines « Klaus sourît voyant à quel point elle défendait son frère. Klaus la regarda un long moment

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai une vie, je m'en fous de la vie de ton frère, il peut faire ce qu'il veut » Klaus disait en souriant . Jennifer ne dît rien un moment

«Pourquoi tu es ici en fait ? » Klaus demanda intrigué .

« Je veux vivre avec Damon , mes parent ne veulent pas parce que j'ai que 18 ans ,mais je veux refaire ma vie ici près de Damon «

« Pourquoi ça ? » Klaus demanda intrigué

« Il a toujours été là pour moi et c'est le seul qui me voit comme je suis réellement , je veux simplement être moi et seul lui peut me permettre ça » Elle avoua sans gêne. L'homme en face d'elle avait l'air d'être cool donc elle se permettait d'être elle même . Klaus la regarda sans rien dire

« Mais mes parents sont contre et Damon veux me renvoyer chez moi « Elle continua en regardant la table.

« SI j'ai appris quelque chose c'est lorsqu'on veut , on peut . Je suis parti de chez moi à 18 ans et je me porte très bien « Klaus disait, Jennifer leva la tête

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda

« Parce que j'ai rencontré la personne qui m'a vu comme je suis réellement, elle a été ce que Damon a été pour toi « Klaus avoua se perdant dans ses souvenirs .

« Une femme « Jennifer demanda , Klaus sourît

« Ma femme « Il répondit , Jennifer le regarda perturbé

« Tu es marié « Klaus rigola

« Plus maintenant « Il avoua

« Et tu regrettes d'être parti avec elle » Klaus ne dît rien un long moment

« Si il y a une chose que je regrette pas , c'est ça «

« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » Jennifer ce qui fît rire Klaus

« C'est personnel , ce que je veux te dire , c'est que peu importe ce que les gens te dise , vit ta vie parce qu'on ne la vie qu'une fois , c'est la tienne , celle de personne d'autre «

« Attends quoi ? tu avais l'intention de le faire mais Jennifer t'a empêché « Caroline disait tout en souriant . Bonnie la regarda un long moment sans rien dire n'aimant pas parlé de hier .

« Non Bonnie , ne me dit pas que tu regrettes « Caroline disait

« Est-ce que c'est mal que je ne regrette rien et que j'aurais même voulu plus « Caroline sourît

« Non n'importe quoi , c'est normal « Caroline disait en souriant

« Il te plaît ? » Caroline demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Non «

« Arrête Bonnie , il te plaît «

« Non , j'ai simplement passé une bonne soirée , il y aurait pu avoir plus ,mais non maintenant on est simplement collaborateur «

« Alors pourquoi tu as dit à Elena que tu étais sa copine «

« Pour le protéger ,, c'est ce qu'il voulait «

« Il te plaît ? »

« Non je te dis , c'est Damon , je n'espère rien de lui , ça va faire des semaines que je le côtoie et je sais que ce type ne veut rien de sérieux , moi je veux quelque chose de sérieux . Hier , il m'a rappelé que je pouvais être insouciante et j'ai bien aimé ,mais maintenant c'est la réalité , je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime et reste avec moi , je suis une romantique Caroline et il ne l'est pas « Bonnie disait en regardant le sol comme si elle réalisait cela véritablement maintenant

« Si là il te demande de sortir en premier rendez vous comme n'importe quel individu , tu irais ? » Caroline demanda subitement. Bonnie leva la tête et la regarda

« Je viens de «

« Répons «

« Je crois que oui « Elle avoua, Caroline la regarda

« Tu as eu un coup de cœur hier, ça se voit «

« N'importe quoi , c'est pas une simple soirée qui va faire qu'il va me plaire « Caroline sourît et regarda Bonnie un long moment

« OK tu sais quoi , essaye de passer la journée avec lui aujourd'hui , je sais pas trouve quelque chose et après si à la fin de la journée tu me dis qu'il ne te plaît pas je te crois «

« C'est quoi ce jeu ? » Bonnie demanda perturbé

« C'est pas un jeu , moi j'ai fais ça avec Tyler , au début je ne savais pas si il me plaisait et après lorsque j'ai passé simplement une journée , j'ai su qu'il me plaisait vraiment , je te parle pas de truc sérieux , je te parle simplement de savoir si il te plaît c'est tout , plaire rien d'autre «

« Ok « Bonnie disait un peu pessimiste au début mais finalement, elle trouva l'idée intéressante .

« Je commence maintenant « Bonnie disait puis s'en alla laissant Caroline qui sourît.

* * *

« Tu sais Papa , tu n'as pas besoin de nous acheter une glace « David disait en mangeant sa glace avec Tyler . Les trois étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc .

« Maman va savoir qu'on est pas allé au centre « Sarah disait en regardant son père

« Je sais « Il répondit seulement . Il était beaucoup trop silencieux à leur goût . David et Sarah se regardèrent . Ils posèrent tout deux leur mains sur celle de Tyler qui tourna la tête vers les deux intrigué .

« Maman n'est pas grand père , elle avait pas l'intention de nous faire de mal « David disait ce qui intrigua Tyler .

« De quoi tu parles ? » Tyler demanda perturbé par le fait que ses enfants parlaient de leur grand père alors qu'il ne leur en avait jamais parlé .

" On nous a dit qu'il avait été méchant avec toi " David avoua en regardant le sol . Tyler le regarda perdu

"Qui vous a dit ? maman , Grand mère " Il demanda intrigué . David et Sarah ne dirent rien

"Personne " Sarah disait

« On te protégera toujours nous « David disait. Tyler regarda ses enfants perdu

"Qui vous a dit que grand père avait été méchant ? " Il demanda insistant

« Qu'est ce que grand-mère vous a dit exactement ? » Tyler demanda intrigué .

« David , Sarah « Il déclara voyant que ses enfants hésitaient à parler. Ils étaient devenu muet comme une carpe ce n'était pas normal .

« Parlez « Il ordonna

"Grand père " Ils avouèrent en même temps . Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand perdu

"Quoi ?" Il disait perdu ne comprenant rien

« Maman nous a emmené le voir avec Grand-mère, il voulait nous voir « Tyler regarda ses enfants et les deux eut mal en voyant les yeux humides de Tyler . Sarah se leva et prît la main de Tyler

« Maman voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes « Tyler regarda David et Sarah qui étaient inquiet. Il demanda à David de venir en face de lui . Il s'accroupît face à ses enfants

« J'ai besoin que vous me promettiez quelque chose « Tyler disait subitement se ressaisissant , il ne devait rien montrer devant ses enfants .Ils hochèrent la tête intrigué .

« Ne revoyez plus jamais mon grand père ok« Tyler disait

« Pourquoi ? je comprends pas «

« Vous me faîte confiance ? » Il disait

« Oui «

« Donc écoutez ce que je vous dis , grand père est mort pour nous depuis longtemps « Il disait comme une règle impératif que ses enfants devaient retenir jusqu'à la fin des temps . David et Sarah hochèrent la tête

"Promis si ça te permet de sourire " Sarah disait . Tyler se mît à sourire et enlaça ses enfants . Il regarda en face de lui et son sourire disparut subitement .

* * *

Damon était en train de faire la séance photo sans problème pour un magazine . Il mît les mains dans ses poches et prît plusieurs photo.

« Il est là « Bonnie disait en marchant avec Jennifer. Bonnie s'arrêta subitement en regardant Damon ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui l'avait senti s'arrêter.

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Jennifer demanda confuse

« Non rien , disons qu'il est photogénique « Elle avoua ce qui fît rire Jennifer

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda

« Il vous plaît ? » Jennifer disait encore une fois aimant bien embêter Bonnie. . Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand et regarda Jennifer

« Non « Elle se mît à hurler attirant l'attention de tout le monde même de Damon. Elle en avait marre que Caroline et elle lui disent ça . Elle était à vrai dire ici pour le découvrir. Elle était ici pour explorer un peu plus les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti hier .

« C'est qui celle là « Le photographe disait intrigué . Damon regarda Bonnie et Jennifer de loin et fît un grimace d'agacement.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles font là « Il marmonna dans sa barbe. Bonnie le salua .

« Je reviens je fais une pause « Damon disait puis s'en alla pour rejoindre Bonnie et Jennifer .

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? « Il disait en mettant les mains dans ses poches . Bonnie le regarda de haut en bas puis se ressaisit .

« Jennifer voulait te voir « Bonnie disait en serrant le bras de Jennifer qui était en quelque sorte sa complice , elle ne savait pas pourquoi Bonnie voulait venir ici mais Bonnie était marrante.

« C'est un comble puisqu'elle ne peut pas voir « Damon disait ,

« C'est bon on va être discret « Elle répliqua agacé

« Discret avec Bart et une aveugle et une petite emmerdeuse qui va me regarder poser « Bonnie se mît à sourire

« Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te voit posé , tu es pudique «

« Damon ne laisse jamais personne aller avec lui à ses séances photos « Jennifer disait . Bonnie la regarda puis regarda Damon et sourît .

« Tu es plus pudique que je le pensais «

« Non je ne suis pas pudique, j'ai simplement pas envie qu'on s'immisce dans mon travail comme tu es en train de le faire «

« Tu oublies que je suis ton agent , donc en quoi cela te dérange que je sois là , les agents sont constamment là lors des séances photos « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda sans rien dire se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Bonnie soit là .

« Ok mais fermez là et faîtes vous discret « Damon disait puis retourna à la séance photo. Bonnie sourît contente

« Viens , on va se rapprocher « Bonnie disait puis se mît derrière le photographe .

« Comment est-il ? » Jennifer chuchota dans l'oreille de Bonnie

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda

« Comment est Damon ? « Elle demanda

« Je suppose qu'il est très beau ? » Elle avoua en souriant . Bonnie la regarda intrigué

« Tu l'as jamais vu ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais 8 ans « Elle disait ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Il en avait 18 ans , je me rappelle plus trop « Elle avoua . Bonnie la regarda un long moment puis regarda Damon un long moment .

« Il a les cheveux noire plutôt soigné et doux " Elle se mît à dire en le scrutant . Qu'est ce qu'il posait bien ? se disait-elle

"on pourrait les comparer à de la soie . Ses cheveux sont court , il un visage ferme et peu paraître intimidant mais ses yeux bleu peuvent hypnotiser quelqu'un en un moment. Il offre à la fois de la chaleur ,mais aussi de la froideur , tout chez lui est contradictoire . Il porte un très beau costard aussi. Damon est plutôt canon « Bonnie disait en le regardant. Elle s'était perdue. Elle remarqua que Damon la regarder ce qui l'intrigua . Il la regarda un long moment. Bonnie fût un peu mal à l'aise , elle regarda les alentours et vît que tout le monde la regarder.

« Merci Bonnie , tu me flattes beaucoup « Damon disait , elle remarqua que tout le monde l'avait entendu . Elle regarda tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Hé ben on dirait bien que tu as une touche Damon » Le photographe disait ce qui fît rire tout le monde.

« Tu as vu ça Ric « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie tout en souriant. Elle le regarda et rigola

« ,Jennifer me demandait ce que les filles pensaient de toi en général pas ce que je pensais de toi , ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Salvatore « Bonnie répondit ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Tu as pourtant fa hit réalisé un de mes fantasmes hier « Damon disait , tout le monde les regardèrent la bouche grande ouvert et les yeux plein de curiosité .

« Attention , qui aura le dernier mot « Alaric disait avec tout le monde. Jennifer rigola sans rien dire. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire sous le choque.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , je suis vraiment touchée par le fait que tu rêves de moi et que je te plaise ,mais je suis désolé de te dire que tu n'es pas mon genre du tout ,et si hier tu as cru quelque chose d'autre , je suis désolé Damon , je suis si confuse et je m'en veux tellement ,mais je me dois d'être honnête avec toi , notre relation peut rester strictement professionnel « Bonnie disait en jouant la comédie. Elle toucha son cœur . Damon esquissa un léger sourire , il vît les gens qui le regarder compatissant.

« Elle n'est pas mon genre , allez les gars vous me connaissez « Damon disait en regardant tout le monde surtout Alaric qui était son complice , son ami .

« Tu peux montrer ta peine Damon , personne ne te jugera « Damon le regarda perdant son sourire. Jennifer sourît voyant toute la comédie que Bonnie faisait . Bonnie regarda Damon et rajouta une couche.

« Je suis tellement désolé Damon d'avoir laissé s'étendre tous ses malentendus sans avoir mis un stoppe « Bonnie continua , il la regarda . Elle voulait jouer , il allait jouer à son tour . Damon enleva ses mains de sa poche . Il regarda Bonnie et s'approcha d'elle ce qui intéressa tout le monde qui regardait la scène plein d'enthousiasme.

« Tu peux être désolé « Damon disait subitement en se mettant face à Bonnie qui se retrouva déstabilisé se demandant à quoi elle devait s'attendre de lui.

« Tu peux être désolé , désolé pour moi parce que hier j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort entre nous . Lorsque je t'ai embrassé , j'ai eu l'impression qu'un nouveau départ s'offrait à moi. Je sais que c'est stupide ,mais ce moment était si intense que j'espérais qu'il dure , qu'il dure éternellement . Tu peux être désolé parce que hier tu as tenu mon cœur entre tes mains et tous ce que je voulais c'est que tu l'acceptes » Il disait . Bonnie ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Damon caressa sa joue avec ses doigts.

« Si seulement tu pouvais me voir comme moi je te vois , si seulement tu avais ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti hier , « Bonnie sentît son cœur se serrer en voyant les yeux de Damon. Damon posa ses deux mains sur son visage et la regarda intensément .

« si seulement il n'y avais pas de si et que tu étais à moi . Je te donnerais ce que je n'ai jamais donné à personne , je te donnerais tout mon être , tout de moi « Il continua . Bonnie le regarda un long moment sous le choque, c'était de la naïveté pure et simple, elle le savait mais c'était si bien dit qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser sur place mais c'était qu'un jeu, ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu , non surtout pas. Damon enleva ses mains du visage de Bonnie.

« Mais je vais allé bien , ne t'en fais pas restons simplement professionnel et oublions ça , oublie ce que je t'ai dit « Il disait

« Ouaw c'était trop mignon « L'assistante de Alaric disait en sautillant.

« Dit quelque chose , embrasse le ,m'en fous mais fais quelque chose « L'assistance disait en tenant fermement son carnet. Damon regarda Bonnie et celle-ci vît un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Tu veux jouer jouons « Il chuchota en posant un bisou sur la joue à Bonnie qui restait paralysé , pourquoi était elle paralysé , il jouait tellement bien encore quelque chose qu'elle devait admettre à propos de lui . Elle se mît pendant une seconde dans la place de Eve dans la série et elle se dît mais quel conne cette Eve , elle aurait dû choisir Damon , hé merde elle était devenu de la team Damon en un moment . Jennifer se retint de rire mais c'était tellement tentant .

« Bart ne rigole pas « Jennifer chuchota entendant Bart aboyer . Damon retira délicatement les lèvres de la joue à Bonnie et regarda les autres qui les regardait sous le choque .

« On devrais reprendre les photos « Damon disait puis s'en alla . Il se dirigea vers l'arrière plan

« Tu es sûre , on peut reprendre après « Alaric disait un peu chamboulé à son tour .

« Je vais bien , je vous dit , je vais bien « Il disait avec une mine triste.

« Rends moi service Ric faisons comme si de rien était « Damon continua

« Ok donc prends la pose comme tout à l'heure « Alaric disait hésitant .

« C'est complètement ridicule , c'est un acteur , il joue « Bonnie disait enfin agacé par tout son jeu .

« Rappelez moi vos âges « Jennifer disait , Bonnie tourna sa tête et ouvra la bouche en grand

« Hé désolé , ça à du t'emb »

« Non au contraire , ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant envie de rire « Jennifer disait . Bonnie la regarda puis regarda Damon

« En tout cas , il joue très bien la comédie « Bonnie disait en le regardant

« Tu espérais que ça ne soit pas une comédie «

« Non pas du tout , j'étais simplement surprise c'est tout , il a l'art de la parole « Jennifer ne dît rien , elle resta à regarder en face d'elle . Elle sourît sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait à quoi elle pensait . C'était dure de lire en cette jeune fille à côté d'elle. Damon regarda Jennifer et Bonnie légèrement ce demandant de quoi elles parlaient . Jennifer avait l'air d'apprécié Bonnie ,c'était bizarre . Bonnie avait l'air de lui plaire . Damon regarda un long moment Bonnie sans rien dire

« Damon , réveille toi « Damon entendit subitement , il vît Alaric qui était en train de l'appeler depuis tout à l'heure. Alaric s'approcha de Damon et tourna la tête pour regarder Bonnie et Jennifer qui étaient en train de parler et de sourire .

« Elle te plaît ? » Alaric disait subitement à Damon qui le regarda sous le choque

« Quoi ? n'importe quoi , c'était simplement un jeu »

« Je sais mais pourtant tu as l'air de bien l'aimé, ça se lit dans tes yeux « Alaric continua . Damon tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Elle n'est pas du tout mon genre « Damon disait tout en regardant Bonnie .

« Elle te plaît Damon c'est sûre , en plus regarde Jennifer s'entend bien avec elle , et c'est rare que tu confie Jennifer à quelqu'un , tu la déjà laissé s'immiscer dans ta vie « Alaric disait , Damon le regarda et fronça les sourcilles

« N'importe quoi , c'est mon agent , c'est tout « Alaric le regarda et haussa les épaules

« Ok , comme tu voudra , tu peux partit on a fini « Alaric continua puis s'en alla . Tout le monde rangèrent leur affaire . Damon regarda un long moment Bonnie et Jennifer sans rien dire. Il s'approcha des deux filles . Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Bonnie , c'était bizarre dans sa tête depuis hier , c'était une chose qu'il devait admettre et peut être qu'il devait essayer de le découvrir . Il s'approcha

« ça vous dit qu'on mange « Damon disait subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie qui le regarda .

« Tu nous invites ? » Elle demanda

« Non j'invite Jenn , toi tu payes ta bouf « Damon disait en souriant

« Bon ben je vous laisse en famille alors « Bonnie disait

« Quoi ? » Damon et Jennifer dirent en même temps ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui les regarda tout les deux .

« Ben , je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi « Damon fronça les sourcilles intrigué ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait .

« Donc je vou » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Allez , je te paye « Damon disait subitement ce qui surpris Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi il insistait autant . Elle regarda les yeux bleu de Damon un long moment puis hocha la tête

« Ok allons y alors « Bonnie disait . Elle rêvait ou il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte . Ok , elle n'était pas très forte pour déchiffrer les sentiment des gens ,mais elle savait reconnaître les signes . Elle nota dans sa tête en première constatation qu'il voulait manger avec elle . Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça au collège et au lycée lorsqu'elle essayait de savoir si elle plaisait à quelqu'un . Ben avec Damon , elle faisait exactement la même chose , elle redevenait une gamine de 15ans même sur ce point . Il était dure à déchiffrer donc elle revenait au méthode de lycéenne , elle était définitivement une lycéenne près de lui . Puis si elle lui plaisait ? alors lui plairait-il , fallait-il qu'elle lui plaise pour qu'il lui plaise ou c'était déjà trop tard , il lui plaisait et elle espérait qu'elle lui plaise . Elle était en train de s'embrouiller , elle ne comprenait même plus ses pensées .

« Super « Jennifer disait , Bonnie regarda Damon qui mît la main de Jenn autour de son bras pour la guider dehors. Elle regarda Damon et vît comment il regardait Jennifer , il y avait de l'inquiétude ,et quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer mais c'était bizarre. Damon leva la tête sentant le regard de Bonnie sur lui

« Quoi ? » Il disait en l'agressant légèrement

« Rien « Bonnie disait puis regarda en face d'elle comme si de rien était . Il la regarda et sourît sans rien dire.

Ils arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard dans un restaurant assez chique . Damon n'était pas dû genre à manger dans un simple fast food ce qui fît halluciner Bonnie qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire à quel point ils auraient pu aller ailleurs. Elle n'arriverait pas à le rembourser.

« Je te les déjà dit je t'invite « Damon disait en s'asseyant à côté de Jennifer face à Bonnie. Bonnie le regarda

« C'est comme un premier rendez vous c'est ça « Elle disait en le taquinant . Damon sourît

« Prends le comme tu veux « Il répondit ce qui laissa perplexe Bonnie qui se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il s'amusait à se taquiner ,mais personne ne parler de hier soir , c'était bizarre . Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose ,mais elle avait peur de se faire des films. Toutes les filles sentaient ce genre de chose mais avec Damon c'était dure de savoir si elle lui plaisait .

« N'importe de quoi « Bonnie disait en secouant la tête voulant chassé toute ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qui est n'importe quoi ? » Jennifer demanda sous le regard de Damon qui regardait Bonnie perdu . Bonnie leva la tête et les regarda

« Heu rien , vous avez vu les prix ? » Bonnie disait sous le choque

« Non , » Jennifer répondit . Bonnie la regarda et les trois commencèrent à rire , il y avait subitement un fou rire parmi les trois qui étaient dure à arrêter.

« C'est horrible « Bonnie disait en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage honteuse . Damon la regarda et sourît

« Allez, c'est de l'humour , Jennifer et moi en faisons souvent des comme ça faudra t''y habituer « Damon disait en rigolant . Bonnie le regarda et sourît

« M'y habituer « Bonnie disait perdu car cela sonnait comme si cela allait être éternel . Damon se rendît compte de ce qu'il avait dit

« Pendant ce diner « Il répondit, Bonnie et lui se regardèrent un long moment ce que Jennifer pouvait voir. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment et regardèrent leur menu pour commander . Le serveur arriva quelque temps après pour noter leur commande . Lorsqu'il fût parti , Bonnie regarda Jennifer qui parlait avec Damon de tout et de rien . C'était bizarre , depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui , c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression que Damon s'intéressait à quelque chose d'autre que de lui .Elle eut un flashback d'hier et rectifia ce qu'elle pensait , hier il avait pensé à elle en essayant de lui faire faire quelque chose d'insouciant et de fou . Hier , il avait pensé en quelque sorte à elle .

" Maman va bien , il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à vrai dire " Jennifer disait après avoir fait le tour de toutes la famille .

"Ta mère est toujours aussi folle des chaussures " Damon se mît à dire en souriant ce qui fît rire Jennifer

"Oui , elle essaye de me rendre plus féminine mais c'est un échec total "

"Vous n'avez pas la même mère " Bonnie demanda , Jennifer et Damon levèrent la tête et la regardèrent . A ce moment le serveur arriva et leur donna leur plats à chacun.

"Non " Jennifer répondit une fois que le serveur s'en alla .

"La mienne est morte lorsque j'étais petit donc Stefan et moi avons vécu la plupart du temps avec notre père " Damon déclara se trouvant bizarre de lui donner une information personnelle sur lui ,mais c'était venu tout seul .

"On a un point commun alors " Bonnie disait subitement en souriant .

" ça me rassure de savoir que tu n'es pas trop différend de moi " Elle continua

"Pourquoi ça ?" Il demanda intrigué . Bonnie mangea sans rien dire un peu mal à l'aise

"J'essaye de voir si on est compatible " Elle avoua sans gêne ce qui surpris Damon qui avala difficilement perturbé par sa franchise . Elle faisait exprès pour tester sa réaction . Il la regarda sans rien dire perturbé

"C'est une blague Salvatore , puis on est pas du tout compatible"

"Pourquoi ça?" Damon demanda intrigué voulant savoir qu'est ce qui les différencié tant que ça .

"Vous savez que je suis là, vous pouvez le dire si je suis de trop " Jennifer se mît à dire  
. Bonnie sourît

"Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas de trop , on se taquine " Bonnie disait en regardant son assiette. Elle savait que Damon était en train de la regarder ce qui la perturbait . Bonnie jouait avec sa fourchette .

"D'ailleurs je me disais " Elle se mît à dire en jouant avec sa fourchette et son assiette.

"Comme vous êtes en train de me payer mon repas , je me dois de vous rembourser " Elle continua laissant un suspens

"Donc ça vous dirais de manger chez moi ce soir , il y aura quelque amis à moi "Bonnie continua en regardant Damon droit dans les yeux . Damon ne dît rien perturbé

"Je rêve ou tu es en train de m'inviter à dîner , ça serait pas un rendez vous " Damon disait en esquissant un léger sourire

"Non , c'est un remboursement puis un rendez vous consisterait à ce qu'on soit " Elle s'arrêta un moment repensant à hier et ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire avec lui

"Seulement tout les deux " elle continua . Damon la regarda s'imaginant être seul avec elle . Ils se regardèrent , il comprenait les insinuations qu'elle était en train de faire , oui c'était vrai ce n'était pas comme si ils seraient seul tout les deux parce que si c'était le cas , ils continueraient sûrement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés hier. Jennifer se sentait un peu de trop ce qui était super gênant , elle était peut être aveugle ,mais elle arrivait à sentir la tension sexuelle entre eux . Elle aurait pu s'éclipser , aucun des deux ne l'auraient remarqué , c'était comme si ils étaient aveuglé l'un par l'autre .

"Je croyais qu'on mélangé pas la vie personnel et professionnelle" Damon disait après un long silence se réveillant de ses pensées .

"Vous savez que je suis là , je comprend tout vos silence et vos phrase bizarre " Jennifer se mît à dire

"Quoi ? quel phrase ?" Bonnie demanda perdu par ce que Jennifer était en train de dire

" ha vous êtes chiant , débarrasser de ce truc , cette tension entre vous " Jennifer disait puis se leva et prît son bâton

"Je vais au toilette " elle continua puis s'en alla

"Tu veux de l'aide " Bonnie disait en se tournant vers Jennifer

"Non c'est bon " Jennifer disait en esquissant un sourire

"Ils craignent tout les deux tu trouves pas " elle disait à Bart qui aboya . Bonnie resta la tête tourné ne voulant pas faire face à Damon , c'était trop bizarre entre eux .

"Je rêve où tu étais en train de me draguer devant ma sœur " Damon disait subitement en esquissant un sourire . Bonnie tourna sa tête

"Quoi ? n'importe quoi, je te proposais simplement qu'on mange ce soir avec des amis "

"Et c'était quoi les sous entendu derrière ton intonation de voix mielleuse , tu sais je côtoie ce genre de fille tout les jours et clairement tu étais en train de m'allumer "

"Quoi ?" Bonnie disait la bouche grande ouverte

"N'importe quoi " elle disait un peu mal à l'aise parce que c'était vrai qu'elle pouvait paraître assez entreprenante mais c'était venu comme ça .

" Tu sais que j'ai raison "

"Donc c'est oui ou non ?" Bonnie demanda voulant changer de sujet

"Pourquoi ? pour être seul avec toi et explorer ce que tu me proposes " Il disait ce qui choqua Bonnie

"Oh mon dieu , tu es incroyable et je me retiens " Damon la regarda et soupira

"Non sérieusement , je veux bien " Il avoua ce qui surpris Bonnie

"C'est vrai " Elle disait perdu

"Oui mais en échange tu me dis ce que tu as pensé de hier soir " Il disait ce qui surpris Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi il voulait savoir ça . Elle le regarda un long moment perdu

"Que la soirée était pas mal " Elle répondit seulement

"Je te parle pas de la soirée enfin si mais je te parle de ce qui s'est passé à la fin "

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? "

"Comme ça , pour éviter tout les mal entendus c'est tout " Il disait

"Je te rassure , c'était simplement hier ,mais maintenant on est aujourd'hui et c'est pas pareil , on redevient comme avant " Bonnie disait

", je ne m'imagine rien , je vais pas te coller " Elle continua ne voulant pas le faire fuir en lui disant que ce qu'elle avait ressenti hier peu importe ce que c'était l'avait perturbé , vraiment perturbé. Damon la regarda sans rien dire un peu perturbé , pourquoi espérait-il une autre réponse , décidément aujourd'hui , il n'était pas lui. Est ce qu'elle lui plaisait ? non c'était pas possible .Jennifer arriva à ce moment là et reprît sa place .

"Je suis là mettez un terme à toute cette tension " Elle disait en faisant une croix avec ces bras . Bonnie sourît mais pas Damon qui la regardait un long moment. Elle le regarda sans rien dire .

"Damon est d'accord pour venir ce soir , ça te dit " Bonnie disait

"Bien sûre "Jennifer répondit en souriant . Damon reçut à ce moment là un message et prît son portable . Il regarda le message que Stefan lui avait envoyé .

« Demain les parents viennent te chercher « Damon disait subitement laissant un blanc entre tout le monde . Jennifer resta à ne rien dire

« Je t'ai pas dérangé aujourd'hui «

« C'est pas contre toi , tu as seulement 18 ans et c'est trop jeune « Damon répondit sachant qu'elle voulait vraiment rester avec lui ,mais ce n'était pas possible . Il ne savait pas s'occuper de lui , comment ferait il pour s'occuper d'une autre personne que lui .

« Klaus est parti à 18 ans de chez lui, lui aussi , et il se porte très bien , il me l'a dit « Jennifer disait ce qui surpris à la fois Bonnie et Damon qui froncèrent les sourcilles et se regardèrent ensuite .

« Klaus , Klaus comme ton ex mari « Damon demanda en regardant Bonnie . Elle resta figé se sentant mal .

« C'est de toi que Klaus parlait « Jennifer se mît à dire

« Tu es sa femme « Jennifer continua

« EX » Damon et Bonnie dirent en même temps ce qui surpris Jennifer et surtout eux d'eux qui se regardèrent sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas ,mais l'évocation du nom de l'ex mari à Bonnie l'avait refroidi sur place . Elle avait emmené Jennifer voir Klaus , pourquoi ? Elle avait vu son ex mari aujourd'hui , elle était encore proche de lui . Plein de question lui vinrent n'ayant pas le temps de se poser la question de pourquoi il se les posait .

« Klaus est venu boire le café chez moi ce matin et je l'ai laissé un moment avec Jennifer , c'est à ce moment qu'il a dû lui dire « Bonnie se mît à dire pour se défendre

« Pourquoi buvait-il le café chez toi exactement ? » Damon demanda intrigué se demandant pourquoi elle parlerait avec son ex mari. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier , elle lui avait dit qu'elle dépendait encore intérieurement de son ex mari , cela voulait dire qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui . Il avait carrément oublié ça , il avait oublié que Bonnie avait en quelque sorte le cœur prît par quelqu'un d'autre tout comme lui normalement . Il aurait dû penser à Elena depuis hier , il aurait dû être chamboulé de l'avoir vu hier mais non tout ce à quoi il pensait était Bonnie , était elle . Il était subitement agacé , il lui en fallait peu ,mais il était agacé par l'évocation du nom de Klaus et par le fait qu'il n'est pas du tout pensé à Elena aujourd'hui ,mais à cette fille en face de lui alors qu'il la connaissait à peine.

« C'est mon ami rien de plus « Bonnie disait n'aimant pas le regard de Damon

« Pas besoin de te justifier , ça peut être ton amant je m'en fous « Damon répondit ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était troublé .

« On aurait pas dit « Bonnie répondit voyant bien qu'il était agacé , peut être qu'elle lui plaisait se disait-elle , c'était bizarre mais elle retomba vite à la réalité en entendant Damon.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité , j'étais simplement surpris , je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à ce faire dû mal « Damon disait laissant un blanc. Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle un peu mal à l'aise sachant qu'avec des tempéraments comme les leurs c'était fini .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Bonnie disait avec un ton ferme montrant clairement à Damon qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à continuer ,mais il fût tout le contraire .

« Ben tu sais, être ami avec son ex mari alors qu'on a encore des sentiments pour lui , c'est plutôt pathétique , tu reste la seconde , déjà que tu l'étais dans ta relation avec lui puisqu'il t'a trompé avec cette Beth et maintenant là" Bonnie serra ses poings sous la table agacé

"Tu devrais faire une série , le journal de la vie pathétique de Bonnie « Damon se mît à dire en déployant les bras laissant un énorme blanc

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite « Bonnie se mît à dire agacé

« Quel parti ? la partie où je parlais de ton journal intime, ok tu devrais faire le journal intime d'une maso « Damon continua. C'était plus fort que lui de se montrer méchant , il était comme ça , lunatique , puérile , inconstant , il savait que ce qu'il disait était purement méchant ,mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter dans sa lancé et ce qui l'énervait le plus , c'était qu'il faisait ça à cause du simple fait d'avoir réalisé que Bonnie était très proche de son mari , surtout intérieurement , elle le lui avait dit hier . Dès qu'il finit sa phrase , il regretta de suite ce qu'il avait dit ,mais c'était déjà fait , le mal était fait . Il ne faisait que ça de toute façon , valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne d'un type aussi inconstant. Il détruisait tous ce qu'il touchait , ça avait toujours été comme ça pourquoi ça changerait maintenant , avec elle ? Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire . Jennifer resta sous le choque des mots de Damon , elle n'osait même pas imaginé la peine que Bonnie dû ressentir , ça faisait mal , oui c'était dure . Elle avala difficilement sa salive et desserra ses poings .

« Je t'ai dis des choses hier et je ne pensais pas que tu me les ressortirais de manière aussi blessante « Bonnie se mît à dire seulement , elle n'arrivait pas à ressortir quelque chose d'aussi méchant , elle avait perdu tout mots . Elle avait généralement réponse à tout ,mais il avait touché exactement là ou ça faisait mal , il avait touché sa vie privé , il avait touché quelque chose qu'elle lui avait confié dans un moment de faiblesse ,mais il s'en foutait vraiment de tout. Elle ferma les yeux puis soupira .

« Je savais que tu pouvais être vraiment salop parfois mais là , j'ai même pas de mot « Elle continua puis se leva

« Donc je vais rentrer, c'était sympa de te rencontrer Jennifer « Bonnie disait anesthésié par la douleur de ses mots. Elle prît ses affaires

"Heu , je vous rembourserais plus tard " elle disait seulement totalement anesthésié .Elle ne posa même pas un regard sur Damon tellement c'était douloureux. Elle s'en alla laissant Damon et Jennifer. Damon pinça sa lèvre d'agacement.

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'être si cruel « Jennifer se mît à dire un peu sous le choque à son tour. Damon serra son poing d'agacement

« Elle a pas d'humour aussi « Il disait, Jennifer voyait bien qu'il était agacé ,mais qu'il ne faisait rien paraître. Jennifer se leva

« Je rentre » Elle déclara en se levant de sa chaise .

« Tu peux pas , tu sais même pas où on est et où je vis «

« Je vais appeler un taxi «

« Jenn »

« Ben conduis moi alors « Elle se mît à dire en montant le ton . Damon la regarda agacé

« Tu sais que je peux pas «

« Tu ne veux pas c'est pas pareil , tu ne veux pas me conduire , tu ne veux pas que je reste , tu veux que personne reste avec toi c'est pour ça que tu es aussi méchant , c'est pour ça que tu as été méchant avec Bonnie parce que tu as été jaloux , et ta seul réaction c'est de la faire fuir «

« Jennifer calme toi « Damon la prévînt en montant à son tour le ton

« J'ai eu tord et tu as raison « Elle se mît à dire

« Tu peux t'occuper de personne même de toi , continue comme ça et tu finiras vraiment seul «

« Je vais demandé qu'on m'appelle un taxi , je vais chez Stefan , je sais où il habite« Elle se mît à dire puis s'en alla laissant Damon seul .

« Fais chier « Il disait en tapant sur la table agacé par toutes ces filles . Il entendît subitement son portable sonnait et vît le numéro de Elena . Il se demanda comment elle avait eu son numéro . Il répondît subitement ,il commençait déjà à tout détruire alors pourquoi pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

Klaus ouvra la porte dès qu'il entendît quelqu'un sonnait. Il vît Tyler qui était avec ses enfants.

« Tyler, je suis de garde ? « Klaus demanda perturbé en voyant Tyler. Tyler s'accroupît vers ses enfants et les regarda

« Héy ça vous dit d'aller jouer au jeu vidéo avec tonton » Tyler disait en souriant avec ses enfants qui coururent pour arriver à la console.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Klaus demanda en voyant le regard de Tyler

« Garde les ok le temps que je parle avec Caroline « Tyler disait , Klaus vît les yeux de Tyler qui était à la fois sévère et triste. Il le connaissait par cœur , il savait que quelque chose s'était passé .

« qu'est ce qu'il y a « Klaus demanda

« Assure toi simplement qu'ils soient en sécurité « Tyler se mît à dire puis s'en alla . Klaus fronça les sourcilles et sortît de la porte.

« Tyler « Il cria mais Tyler était déjà parti.

Caroline entra avec les courses à la main crevé . Elle avait retenu ce que Bonnie avait dit sur une soirée tous ensemble donc elle avait prit le nécessaire pour faire une bonne soirée ce soir .

« Hey je suis là , Maman est là « Caroline hurla ,mais ne vît personne ce qui l'intrigua. Elle resta à regarder l'appartement intrigué .

« Il y a quelqu'un « Elle avança et vît Tyler posé contre l'évier les bras croisé . Caroline sursauta

« tu m'as fais peur « Elle disait , elle posa ensuite les sac sur la table et lui sourît

« Où sont les enfants ? vous vous êtes bien amusé « Elle disait en souriant, elle perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle vît que Tyler était froid , très froid ce qui n'était pas du tout à son habitude.

« Tyler ça va ? » Caroline demanda intrigué

« C'était quand ? » Il demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Caroline qui sourît un peu perdu

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda totalement perdu

« Quand es tu parti avec les enfants et Carole le voir « Tyler se mît à dire ne changeant pas de position . Caroline resta figé par la froideur de Tyler ,mais surtout parce qu'elle savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son père , Tyler pouvait se montrer sans pitié , il pouvait faire en sorte que leur histoire ce finisse mal . Son père avait une tel emprise sur lui . Elle n'osa même pas dire quelque chose tellement elle avait honte , tellement elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle savait , elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais .

« Je t'ai posé une question « Tyler disait gardant son calme . Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire attendant qu'elle réponde.

« Répond , Quand ? » Tyler répéta. Caroline pinça sa lèvre , elle sentait déjà les larmes montaient , elle sentait déjà la fin de cette discussion.

« Tonton « Sarah disait subitement en jouant au jeu de société avec Klaus et David.

« Oui « Klaus disait encore perturbé par le regard de Tyler

« Grand père était vraiment méchant avec Papa « Sarah demanda . Klaus resta surpris par la question et repensa au passé .

« Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? » Il demanda gardant son sourire ne voulant pas leur montrer qu'il était un peu inquiet .

« Papa avait l'air en colère lorsque je lui ais dit qu'on était parti le voir avec Maman « David disait , Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda David

« Vous êtes parti le voir quand ? « Il demanda surpris

« Il y a un mois « Caroline avoua enfin , elle soupira

« Il nous envoyé des lettres, il t' en a envoyé ,il méritait de connaître ses petits enfants , il a changé et il essaye vraimen » Tyler la regarda se retenant de s'énerver . Il la coupa subitement

« Il méritait de voir ses petits enfants « Il répéta subitement hallucinant. Caroline s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît les yeux humides de Tyler , elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça . Il était à la fois triste et en colère et tous cela se transformait en larme .

« Tu as dit qu'il méritait de voir ses petits enfants « Tyler répéta en montant le ton

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il est , de ce qu'il a fait « Il cria subitement faisant sursauter Caroline qui sentît une larme coulait sur sa joue

« Je suis désolé , j'ai pensé que les enfants devaient le connaître , et ta mère m'a demand »

« Il tabassait ma mère à mort « Tyler la coupa laissant un froid dans la salle . Caroline ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire à part qu'elle était désolé , tout ce qu'elle dirait passerait mal chez Tyler parce que dès qu'il s'agissait de son père , c'était impossible d'essayer de lui parler.

« à mort Caroline « Tyler répéta . La douleur était tellement intense après toute ses années , c'était horrible d'avoir encore autant mal .Caroline ne dît rien et resta à regarder son mari sans rien dire

« je devais l'emmener au moins une fois par mois à l'hôpital et tout les jours je vérifiais son pouls même quand elle était en vie parce qu'il la frappait tout les jours à n'importe quel heure , , j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose et j'entendais tout « Caroline ne dît rien n'aimant pas le passé que Tyler était en train de lui décrire. Son père avait l'air tellement différend de l'homme que Tyler décrivait . Était-ce horrible de vouloir que ses enfants voient leur grand père , était ce horrible de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'elle n'était pas celle qui se prenait les coups jour et nuit à chaque que quelque chose perturbait le père de Tyler.

« Il s'en ai pris ensuite à moi, je prenais tellement de coup que je finissais par ne plus sentir la douleur car elle était ancré en moi « Tyler disait en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait mît en danger ses enfants en l'emmenant voir cette homme là . Il avait beau avoir changé, il s'en foutait, le mal était fait depuis bien longtemps.

« J'ai dû mettre une arme sous mon oreiller tout les soirs pour me protéger et pour protéger ma mère au cas où il nous tuerait « Tyler disait en versant une larme .

« Je sais »

« Non tu ne sais pas « Tyler hurla subitement la faisant sursauter . Comment pouvait elle savoir ? était-ce elle qui prenait tout les coups, était-ce elle qui avait voulu en finir avec sa vie ? comment pouvait elle savoir tous ce qu'il avait enduré.

« Si tu savais , tu n'aurais jamais laissé mes enfants s'approchaient d'un homme comme ça , si tu savais tu ne les aurais pas mis en danger. Tu les as mis en danger et je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ça tu entends jamais . Quel genre de personne es tu pour laisser mes enfants s'approcher de cette homme « Tyler cria énervé . Il pouvait tout pardonné , il pouvait vraiment tout pardonné , il pouvait supporter que Caroline lui fasse mal mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants c'était autre chose . Personne ne met en danger ses enfants , il se l'était toujours promis , il ne serait jamais son père et ses enfants ne serait jamais obligé de vivre dans la peur comme lui avait dû vivre ,mais elle les avait emmené le voir et pour lui elle les avait mit en danger . Caroline contourna la table et se mît devant Tyler , elle le regarda.

« Je suis désolé , je suis tellement désolé ,je n'ai pas pensé . Ils avaient besoin de voir leur grand père , ils le voulaient. Ta mère voulait , si elle a réussi à lui pardonner pourquoi pas toi ? « Caroline disait ce qui énerva encore plus Tyler . Elle ne voulait pas dire les choses comme ça , elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots trop tétanisé par lui .

« Comment tu peux me dire ça ? je devrais pardonner cette homme » Tyler disait sous le choque .

« Non c'est pas ce que je vo »

« Je vais rester chez Klaus un moment , il te ramènera les enfants tout à l'heure « Tyler se mît à dire puis se dégagea d'elle la forçant à retirer sa main. Il se dirigea vers la porte la laissant

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? que tu ne reviens pas , tu es en train de me quitter « Caroline demanda en se retournant vers lui . Tyler s'arrêta ne se retournant pas vers elle

« Lorsque David est né , je t'ai annoncé la couleur , je ne serais pas mon père , je serais un bon père , là maintenant tu me fais ressortir mon mauvais côté , vaut mieux que je reste loin de toi pour ton bien et pour le mien » Il avoua puis s'en alla en claquant la porte faisant sursauter Caroline.

« Tyler « Caroline hurla mais il était déjà parti . Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche sous le choque perdu par ce qui venait de se passer .

Klaus prît les enfants et les fît assoir sur ses jambes.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir « Il disait puis regarda en face de lui

« Il a été méchant, très méchant avec Papa et c'est quelqu'un dont on a tous pas besoin surtout pas vous « Klaus disait gardant son inquiétude pour lui . David et Sarah restèrent à regarder en face d'eux .

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Papa ne va pas revenir « David se mît à dire en versant une larme.

« Il va revenir, vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit un jour « Klaus déclara subitement en souriant

« Que vous étiez la solution à l'équation 1+1 = 4 « David et Sarah se mirent à rire

« Tonton, ça fait deux, tu ne sais pas compter « Sarah disait retrouvant le sourire ce qui fît rire Klaus. Klaus prît leur main et les leva, il leva un doigt au fur et à mesure

« Maman + Papa « Il disait en levant les doigts de David et Sarah

« Est égale à une famille, vous tous réunis « Il disait en souriant . David et Sarah sourirent en même temps

« On devrait ajouter Tata et toi « David répondit ce qui fît sourire Klaus qui ne dît rien

« Tout va bien se passer « Klaus disait puis posa un bisou sur la tête à chacun.

* * *

Bonnie rentra tard chez elle , elle devait passé à l'agence puis elle devait surtout se dégourdir les jambes et l'esprit parce que Damon l'avait bien soulé et surtout blessé . Elle ne pensait pas d'ailleurs que ses mots pouvaient autant blessé . Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et se tourna pour regarder celle de Damon . Elle soupira puis entra dans sa maison . Elle entra et vît qu'il n'y avait personne. Il était tôt quand même pour aller se coucher se disait –elle . Elle monta les escaliers et ouvra la chambre des petits mais ne vît personne . C'était bizarre où étaient ils tous passé ? elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de Caroline et Tyler .Elle vît les enfants et Caroline dormir paisiblement . David , Sarah dormaient à côté et Caroline dormait à côté de Sarah. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de Caroline . Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Caroline

« Tyler « Caroline disait en ouvrant les yeux

« Non c'est moi « Bonnie disait en souriant. Caroline ne cacha pas sa déception ce qui troubla Bonnie.

« Tu vas bien ? , ça c'est arrangé avec Tyler « Bonnie demanda , Caroline regarda Bonnie et une larme coula sans qu'elle s'en aperçoivent

« Il dors chez Klaus ce soir, ça a empiré « Caroline chuchota . Bonnie la regarda un long moment perdu

« Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Bonnie demanda . Caroline la regarda sans rien dire

« Il a découvert que j'ai emmené les enfants voir son père « Caroline disait . Bonnie ouvra la bouche surprise

« Non » Elle disait seulement sachant comment Tyler avait dû se sentir .

« Si « Caroline répondit laissant un silence dans la chambre

« Et si il était parti pour toujours « Caroline se mît à dire en regardant le sol .

« Non ,non il t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça « Bonnie disait , Caroline allait dire quelque chose mais les enfants parlèrent

« Papa « David disait en ouvrant les yeux , Bonnie le regarda

« Non ce n'est que moi « Bonnie disait en se levant et en posant un bisou sur la tête à David . Elle enleva ses chaussure et sa veste puis s'allongea près de David . Elle regarda Caroline qui la regarda et les deux se prirent la main

« Ca va allé , je suis là « Bonnie disait en tenant fermement la main de Caroline . Caroline lui sourît

"Je sais " Caroline disait en esquissant un léger sourire . Elle posa ensuite un bisou sur la tête à Sarah et regarda Bonnie .

"Et toi ?" Elle demanda

"Tu as la réponse à ta question " Caroline disait parlant du fait de savoir si Damon plaisait à Bonnie . Elle resta un long moment à regarder Caroline sans rien dire .

"Oui " Elle répondit laissant un silence

"Il est temps que j'arrête de me faire du mal " Bonnie répondit seulement . Caroline serra la main de Bonnie sans rien dire de plus sachant que ça s'était sûrement mal passé avec Damon .

"Je suis là aussi "Caroline murmura avant de fermer les yeux . Bonnie la regarda et sourît puis ferma les yeux à son tour .

* * *

« Hey Tyler , j'ai ramené les enfants à Caroline , je m'inq » Klaus était en train de laisser un dernier message à Tyler lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait . Il ouvra la porte et sourît en voyant Tyler . Il allait dire quelque chose ,mais Tyler tomba en avant heureusement que Klaus le rattrapa .

« Tu pues l'alcool » Il disait en tenant Tyler

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu « Tyler disait , Klaus l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami et le posa sur son lit .

« Je crois aussi « Klaus disait puis s'assît au bord du lit . Il regarda Tyler

« Les enfants sont bien rentré , ils s'inquiétaient pour toi « Klaus disait. Tyler resta allongé sur le dos et regarda le plafond

« Tu te rappelles ? » Tyler disait subitement en regardant le plafond. Klaus ne dît rien et le regarda

« Quand tu es rentré dans ma chambre et que tu m'a retrouvé près de la fenêtre avec une arme près de ma tempe » Klaus ne dît rien et le regarda n'aimant pas se rappeler de ça .

« Tu serais arrivé une minute après et tu m »

« Arrête « Klaus disait n'aimant pas cette idée

« Caroline était enceinte pourtant , elle était enceinte de David et j'ai pensé à me suicider à cause de lui , de ce qu'il a réussi à me faire rentrer dans le crâne . Même loin de moi , il avait encore de l'impact sur moi « Tyler disait en parlant de son père .

« Elle était enceinte et j'ai pensé à laisser tombé mes enfants , je suis un horrible père « Tyler continua

« Non , arrête tu es géniale avec eux , on a tous nos moment de faiblesse , c'est normal «

« Est-ce que tu me trouves horrible de ne pas pouvoir lui pardonner , de m'emporter autant « Tyler disait subitement en versant une larme

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait toi ? je suis une mauvais personne « Tyler demanda perdu par toute cette haine qu'il ressentait envers Caroline pour être parti le voir avec les enfants . Cela pouvait paraître puérile mais lorsqu'on avait vécu , ce qu'il avait vécu , s'était loin de l'être et Klaus le savait. Klaus secoua la tête

« Quand je t'ai retrouvé avec cette arme près de la tempe « Klaus se mît à dire se rappellent de ce soir là.

« Ce soir là , même si ton père était déjà en prison et qu'il avait été déjà puni , je me suis vu lui faire ce qu'il t'avait fais enduré , je me suis vu le tabassé à mort. Il ne m'a rien fait ,mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner de t'avoir autant bousillé , donc non tu n'es pas une horrible personne , il l'est , seul lui l'est pas toi . Tu es tout sauf horrible « Klaus disait

« Tu es un bon père , un bon mari et un excellent ami « Il continua ,

« Alors pourquoi je me sens si sale « Il répondit. Klaus ne dît rien et resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire . Tyler ferma les yeux crevé par tout ça . Klaus tourna sa tête et le regarda sans rien dire .

« Personne n'est propre « Il disait seulement en regardant son ami .

* * *

Damon était dans la chambre d'hôtel et regardait à travers la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendît un bruit derrière lui . Il se retourna et vît Elena qui le regardait . Elena le regarda un peu surprise

« Tu es venu « Elle disait

« C'est pas ce que tu voulais « Il répondit froidement

« Si , si c'est simplement que je pensais que tu m'éviterais «

« Comment tu as eu mon téléphone portable ? »

« J'ai appelé ton agence « Elena avoua

« Avant j'ai appelé chez toi ,mais je suis tombé sur ta copine « Elena disait voulant tombé sur le vif du sujet .Damon la regarda un long moment intrigué

« Ma copine ? «

« Oui , elle était avec Jennifer « Elena continua . Damon la regarda comprenant de qui elle parlait , elle parlait de Bonnie , seul Bonnie avait eu accès à son appartement aujourd'hui .

« C'est pour ça que tu veux me voir , pour vérifier si j'ai une copine ? »

« Tu en as une ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde « Il répondit la mettant mal à l'aise

« J'espérais qu'on puisse parler hier ,mais tu as disparu « Elle se mît à dire ,

« J'ai dû gérer une crise « Il disait en parlant de Bonnie . Il se mît penser à elle et à tout à l'heure , il avait réagi au quart de tour , elle n'avait pas mérité ça ,mais c'était plus fort que lui d'éloigner tout les gens , tout les gens dont il se souciait .

« Ton agent est marrante, vous semblez proche « Elena déclara repensant à la soirée d'hier .

« Va droit au but « Il répondit seulement gardant ses distances d'elle .

« J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé ? quelque chose est arrivé , ça ne peut pas être autrement « Elena continua ,mais Damon resta stoïque

« Je voulais simplement coucher avec toi et une fois que j'ai eu ce que je voulais , je suis parti , il n'y a rien à expliquer , je te l'ai déjà dit «

« Et je ne peux pas te croire, tu me rejettes et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« Je viens de te le dire, arrête de t'accrocher à quelqu'un comme moi « Elena le regarda agacé

« Tu prévois de faire la même chose à Bonnie l'attirer puis la repousser « Elena se mît à dire ce qui surpris Damon . Elena repensait à la soirée d'hier lorsqu'elle avait vu Damon et Bonnie se parler , ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et honnêtement elle avait ressenti de la jalousie envers cette femme .

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? » Il demanda confus

« Parce que j'ai vu comment vous agissiez vous deux , tu agissais exactement comme ça avec moi « Damon regarda Elena sans rien dire

« Elle te plaît c'est ça ? » Elena demanda , c'était bizarre , c'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un lui disait

« En quoi ça te regarde Elena, nous deux c'est fini , reste avec Stefan tu as eu raison de rester avec lui ok » Elena s'approcha subitement de Damon et le gifla violemment . Damon toucha sa joue

« Tu m'a forcé à rester avec lui « Elle disait

« Je l'aime ,mais j'avais décidé d'aller le voir et de te choisir ,mais tu n'étais plus là et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'a simplement laissé alors que je sais que tu m'aimes « Elena disait , Damon resta la tête sur le côté sans rien dire

« Tu as fini » Il disait seulement. Elena essuya sa joue et lâcha un petit sourire

« Tu es un salop « Elle déclara .Damon ne la regarda toujours pas . Pendant qu'elle lui disait ça , il repensait à ce que Bonnie lui avait dit . Il tourna la tête et regarda Elena

« Tu veux que je te détruise « Il disait subitement ce qui surpris Elena qui ne comprenait pas . Il la regarda et s'approcha d'elle , Elena recula intrigué

« Voila ce que je fais Elena , je m'amuse à jouer avec les gens et une fois que j'en ai assez , je les laisse tombé , c'est ce que tu veux « Elena se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par Damon. Il la regarda sans rien dire

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? tu veux que je te dise que je resterais avec toi pour toujours , tu veux que je sois Stefan , tu veux quoi de moi , tout ce que je peux offrir à tout le monde est de la souffrance , peut être que toi aussi tu aime te faire dû mal « Il disait en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Bonnie . Elena le regarda un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire , elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre sous ce jour. Il la regarda un long moment

"Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?" Il demanda , Elena le regarda perdu par sa réaction. Quelque chose était arrivé aujourd'hui ? il avait l'air perturbé. Elle ouvra la bouche surprise cherchant ses mots.

« Je te veux c'est tout « Elena avoua subitement. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand surpris par sa réaction. Il regarda les yeux de Elena un long moment.

« Pourquoi ? » Il demanda

« Parce que je » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes. Elle resta surprise les yeux grand ouvert puis ferma les yeux . Damon recula subitement d'elle lorsqu'il sentît qu'elle lui rendît le baiser.

" Ne te plains pas si tu finis par avoir mal , je détruis to" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Elena lui rendît le baiser. Elle s'éloigna ,mais resta à regarder les lèvres de Damon. Elle resta les lèvres près des siennes un moment

"Je prends le risque " Elle disait lèvre près des siennes

"Je te garantis pas que demain je serais là " Il disait en regardant les lèvres de Elena . Il y avait tellement de douleur en Damon qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait-il venir .

"Je sais ,mais je prends le risque " Elena disait , elle prît la main de Damon et la posa sur sa taille . Damon la regarda , il leva délicatement le haut de Elena qui ferma les yeux sentant son toucher sur elle. Pourquoi aimait-il autant faire dû mal autour de lui se demandait il perdu . Il regarda le corps de Elena qui commençait à être dévoilé sous ses mains . Elena leva les bras aidant Damon à enlever son T-shirt . Elle enleva ensuite le costard de Damon , elle lui enleva d'abord la cravate puis déboutonne sa veste noir et la blanche . Damon l'embrassa ensuite .

"Si tel est ton souhait" Il murmura en l'embrassant , il mît ses mains autour de la taille à Elena la souleva la forçant à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille . Elena passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager ces long cheveux qui caressait le visage de Damon .Il l'emmena sur le lit et elle atterrît en dessous de lui . Damon posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de Elena qui ferma les yeux. Il continua doucement et sensuellement sa destruction en déboutonnant le pantalon de Elena .

Stefan regarda l'heure sur la pendule intrigué . Il était en train de manger avec Jennifer qui avait demandé au chauffeur de taxi d'appeler son numéro pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre et l'emmène chez lui . Jennifer resta à manger .

"Elena ne rentre pas , il est tard " Jennifer disait sentant que Stefan était inquiet

"Sa séance photo était loin , elle dort sûrement à l'hôtel " Stefan répondit en souriant ,mais il perdît vite son sourire tout de même inquiet ce que Jennifer remarqua .

"Tu vas bien ?" Elle demanda

"Oui toujours " Il répondit seulement essayant de se convaincre ou de convaincre Jennifer mais ce fût un total echec pour les deux . Ils ne dirent plus rien tout les deux.


	7. Un truc

_**Hey voici le chapitre 7 **_

_**Il ne se passe pas grand chose à vrai dire , je sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre , je vous laisse en juger par vous même . Soyez indulgent !**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et idées , ça me fait toujours plaisir .**_

_**Désolé pour les fautes , j'ai pas eu le courage de me relire , je sais c'est pas bien .  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Damon monta les escaliers lentement. En montant les escaliers , il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit . Il avait encore réagit impulsivement, il avait couché avec la copine de son petit frère . Il avait fait l'amour à Elena et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas détesté. En lui faisant l'amour, il n'avait pas pensé à Stefan , il n'avait pas pensé au mal qu'il causerait , il n'avait pensé qu'a lui . Il n'avait pensé qu'a se détruire , il n'avait pensé qu'a lui faire l'amour . Il n'avait pas détesté, bien au contraire , il avait aimé , il avait aimé couché avec la copine de son petit frère . Cela lui avait rappelé la première et la seule fois avant celle-ci qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, c'était exactement pareil. Il avait tout comme maintenant, le goût amer de ce soir là. La passion, l'envie, le désir n'étaient qu'à chaque fois éphémère. Il entra dans son appartement et vît qu'il avait un message sur son répondeur. Il appuya sur le bouton et écouta tout en montant les escaliers pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Damon, c'est moi Stefan « Damon s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers. Il resta de dos et serra son poing repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Il eut des flashbacks de cette nuit. Il était encore une fois parti comme un voleur, il avait laissé Elena dans l'hôtel, mais il l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui garantir.

« Jennifer est avec moi, on a prévu de passer pour récupérer des affaires. Je préfère te prévenir parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises « Stefan disait au répondeur. Damon entendît la voix d'hésitation de Stefan. Il serra son poing. Stefan avait le don de l'énerver, il était énervé que Stefan faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas le frustrer. Il appelait ne voulant pas le prendre en traître en débarquant chez lui alors que Damon aurait débarqué en traître chez lui. Il aurait tout fait pour frustrer Stefan. Damon se retourna et regarda le répondeur.

« Et je voulais te dire que les parents vienne cet après midi, je sais que je te les déjà dis ,mais j'aimerais parler avec toi de Jennifer, c'est important, parler que tout les deux, je t'en dirais plus « Damon se retourna et reprît son chemin. Il devait prendre une douche, il devait effacer, effacer ses péchés mais bon, c'était un pécheur et il apprenait à vivre avec.

* * *

« Dites moi pourquoi les garçons arrivent du jour au lendemain à couper les ponts « Caroline disait agacé en mangeant sur la terrasse d'un café avec Bonnie et Laura. Elle posa son téléphone agacé que Tyler ne réponde pas. Cela faisait au moins la millième fois qu'elle appelait depuis ce matin. Elle pouvait parfois paraître un peu possessif et étouffante, mais la veille ce n'était pas une dispute de rien du tout non au contraire. Elle le sentait, tout son être en était encore effrayé. Tyler était vraiment énervé hier, elle espérait qu'il se soit calmé aujourd'hui, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que non . Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop ,mais hier, elle était allée trop loin. Comme il avait dit, il pouvait lui pardonner plein de chose , tellement de chose ,mais pas ça ,surtout pas ça . Elle devait l'appeler , elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler , elle devait lui parler , ils devaient tous deux régler leur problème , régler ce problème . Caroline était dans ses pensées et regardait sa tasse de café sans rien dire. Bonnie et Laura la regardèrent puis se regardèrent n'aimant pas la voir comme ça. Caroline était pétillante, elle respirait la joie de vivre malgré toutes les choses qu'elle avait vécue, Caroline rayonnait constamment, elle était un rayon de soleil ,mais ce matin ce rayon avait disparu et les filles pouvaient le voir. Laura regarda Caroline et soupira essayant de la réveiller.

« Les filles ont une prédisposition à être plus sensible et attaché que les hommes « Laura disait en buvant son café.

« Non moi je pense que c'est une technique des hommes pour qu'on s'attache à eux « Bonnie disait fière de sa théorie. Les filles essayaient de parler de chose que Caroline adorait parler. Les potins, les garçons, les beaux garçons.

« On nous mène en bateau « Bonnie continua. Caroline regarda Bonnie et sourît voyant ce que les filles essayaient de faire.

« Tu sais quoi tu devrais faire ça aussi « Laura disait en regardant Caroline.

« Tu devrais arrêter de lui envoyer des messages, ne pas prendre contact avec lui, je suis sûre que ça marchera « Laura continua

« Et si je fais ça et qu'il me file entre les doigts « Caroline disait pas vraiment convaincu par cette idée.

« C'est impossible, Tyler et toi avaient toute une histoire ensemble, vous avez des enfants, ce n'est pas rien, ce n'est pas un gars que tu viens juste de rencontrer, c'est ton mari « Bonnie disait , Caroline tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie encore moins convaincu par elle que par Laura.

« Bonnie c'est gentil de ta part ,mais Klaus et toi, vous avez eu tout une vie ensemble et regarde le résultat « Caroline disait laissant un blanc . Bonnie se mît à sourire.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, il a filé avec Beth « Elle répondit en souriant, elle regarda un long moment Caroline se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à ce que Damon avait osé lui dire, elle repensait à Klaus. Ce faisait-elle autant de mal que ça ? Était ce mal de vouloir qu'il reste près d'elle ? de vouloir qu'il vienne la voir ? . Damon avait réussi à lui implanter une graine de doute, de remise en question qui était en train de germer dans sa tête. Cette enfoiré par sa méchanceté n'avait pas tord, elle le savait . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait subitement changé d'attitude, et c'était montré aussi froid , aussi méchant ,aussi salop . Damon était Damon, c'était tous ce qu'elle avait retenu de la leçon et à cause de Damon son cœur remettait tout en question. Il remettait en question sa relation avec Klaus entre autre . Bonnie resta à regarder Caroline sans vraiment la regarder. Elle se ressaisit de ses pensées et regarda ses amis.

« D'ailleurs vous pensez que Damon a raison « Bonnie se mît à dire en pensant à ce que Damon lui avait dit . Caroline et Laura se regardèrent

« Tu penses à Damon , qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement entre vous , vous vous êtes juste embrassé « Caroline disait perdu . Elle entendait beaucoup trop le nom de Damon en ce moment . En même temps , elle trouvait quand même bizarre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux . Bonnie leur avait raconté ce que Damon avait osé lui dire et Laura , Caroline étaient perdu par son attitude . Damon avait réussi à s'immiscer dans leur conversation si facilement ces derniers temps .

« Techniquement c'est simplement un baiser, donc pourquoi tu lui en veux autant d'avoir dit ces choses alors que tu sais que Damon est un con, on le sait tous « Caroline disait .Laura hocha la tête d'accord avec Caroline.

« Et canon « Laura continua en se perdant dans ses pensées. Laura était fan de Damon Salvatore et rien que de savoir que Bonnie l'avait embrassé c'était horrible. Bonnie avait tellement de chance selon elle, mais elle devait prendre parti pour son ami et pas pour un acteur célèbre , canon , irrésistible , sexy . Ok il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Bonnie regarda Caroline et Laura

« Pourquoi on n'a toujours besoin de définir les relations entre filles et garçons « Bonnie disait agacé en buvant son café. Elle pensait à sa relation avec Klaus avant tout. Elle pensait aussi à ce truc qu'elle avait ressenti pour Damon. Elle utilisait le mot truc parce qu'il voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois. Les gens l'utilisaient pour éviter de ce prendre la tête et de définir les choses. Le mot truc n'était qu'une illusion ,mais Bonnie en avait marre de la réalité parce que sa réalité était bizarre. Elle avait un truc pour Klaus , peu importe ce que c'était et elle a eu un truc pour Damon hier et avant-hier. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de tous ces trucs.

« Il faut définir les choses pour éviter d'être embrouillé « Laura répondit

« Déjà avec Klaus, tu ne définis pas clairement ce que vous êtes et là Damon c'est un peu pareil, tu l'as embrassé, tu voulais un truc sans prise de tête à la base et tu te prends la tête « Caroline disait sous le regard approbateur de Laura. Bonnie regarda ses amis et soupira.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que Damon Salvatore est un gros con et un enfoiré qui adore blessé les gens qui l'entoure donc je ne vais pas être une de ses victimes, je garde mes distances de lui, » Bonnie disait puis bu son café. Elle était en train de boire lorsqu'elle reçut un appelle. Elle répondit

« Allo « Bonnie raccrocha au bout de même pas une seconde. Laura regarda Bonnie et fît une grimace

« C'était le dragon « Elle se mît à dire. Bonnie posa sa tasse agacé. Elle se leva puis prit ses affaires

« Je dois y allé , avant qu'elle s'enflamme « Bonnie répondit en parlant de Sophie ce qui fît rire Laura et Caroline . Elle les salua puis s'en alla les laissant seul. Elles regardèrent Bonnie courir pour rattraper le bus. Caroline regarda au loin et vît deux femmes au loin manger. Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise

« C'est pas Beth par hasard ? » Caroline disait en regardant Beth. Laura regarda là où elle regardait et ouvra les yeux en grand .

« Je rêve où elle est avec « Laura ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Caroline continua

« Elena Gilbert « Caroline continua. Laura et Caroline les regardèrent puis se regardèrent

« Depuis quand elles se connaissent « Laura disait perdu.

« Merci, je ne savais pas qui appeler, je ne voulais pas que mon agent sache vu que Stefan et moi avons le même « Elena disait un peu gênée d'avoir appelé Beth. Les deux femmes s'étaient bien entendu à la soirée caritative. Elles avaient passé toute la soirée à parler de tout et de rien . Elles s'étaient découvert des points communs. Beth ne pensait pas que la fille de la série dont elle était fan la rappellerait pour parler. Visiblement, Elena tout comme elle n'avait pas trop d'ami.

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? On ne se connait pas vraiment «

« J'avais besoin de vêtement et je pouvais pas sortir de l'hôtel avec les fringues de la veille avec tout les paparazzi et tu m'a dit que tu habitais juste à côté donc » Elena avoua, elle avait pas l'air bien et Beth le remarqua. Elena regardait son café attentivement.

« Je sais ce que ça fait « Beth se mît à dire

« Dans ce milieu c'est dure de faire confiance à quelqu'un, à vrai dire, je suis contente que tu ais appelé, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le pense « Beth se mît à dire . Elena la regarda et sourit

« Tu ne me demande pas ce que je faisais à l'hôtel « Elena demanda intrigué par le silence de Beth . N'importe qui lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans un hôtel avec des vêtements de la veille . Il n'y avait à vrai dire pas besoin de demander , cela était évident pour Beth et Elena. Beth la regarda et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, quand tu voudras en parler, je serais là « Beth se mît à dire . Elena la regarda un long moment et sourit sans rien dire . Elle appréciait la discrétion de Beth , son attitude envers elle .Elle entendit son portable sonnait ,mais ne répondit pas sachant pertinemment que c'était Stefan qui appelait encore une fois. Beth regarda le portable d'Elena sans rien dire

« Tu sais quoi, lorsque je ne me sens pas bien, je fais les boutiques, tu veux m'accompagner ? « Beth demanda. Elena la regarda surprise.

« Tu te sens pas bien ou c'est pour moi « Elena demanda en souriant

« Disons qu'en ce moment rien ne va comme je le pensais et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi » Beth disait. Elena la regarda et hocha la tête

« Je veux bien faire les magasins « Elena répondit se sentant bien avec Beth.

* * *

Klaus était en train de dessiner sur son atelier lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone professionnel sonnait. Il regarda son téléphone déjà agacé sachant que c'était encore du travail. Il s'approcha et répondit au téléphone.

« Allo «

« Je suis bien chez Klaus Michaelson «

« C'est moi en personne « Il répondit attendant la suite

« Mon patron serait intéressé de vous rencontrer afin de faire des affaires ensemble. On nous a conseillé de vous contacter en nous disant que vous étiez le meilleur en matière de …. » Klaus leva les yeux au ciel .

« Quand ? » Il interrompit de suite n'aimant pas toute ses civilités

« Ce soir pour un dîner, il y aura de la famille, vous pouvez emmener quelqu'un » La personne se mît à dire

« Où ? »

« Je vous donne l'heure et l'adresse par fax, cela vous va « La dame répondit . Klaus hocha la tête

« Parfait, a ce soir alors « Klaus allait raccrocher mais elle l'interpella .

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir quel société on est, qui vous demande « La secrétaire demanda

« Je préfère voir à qui j'ai à faire par moi-même, je préfère me faire une idée ce soir, bonne journée « Klaus disait puis raccrocha. Il bu son café et soupira agacé

« Fais chier « Il disait, Tyler arriva et sourît mais gémit de suite de douleur sentant une migraine lui faire horriblement mal.

« Ha « Tyler disait en touchant son crâne ce qui fît sourire Klaus

« Oui tu étais bien amoché hier « Klaus disait, Tyler s'assît

« Tu n'aurais pas de l'aspirine «

« Tout est déjà prêt mon chou « Klaus disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Tyler demanda enfin en prenant la boîte qui était à coté

« J'ai un rendez vous d'affaire ce soir, encore du boulot , et du boulot « Il disait agacé . Tyler se mît à sourire

« Tu es incroyable toi « Tyler disait ce qui intrigua Klaus

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Tu es un des gars les plus riches qui puissent exister et personne ne le sait « Tyler disait en posant la bouteille d'eau sur son front. Klaus le regarda un long moment

« Pourquoi les gens devraient savoir qui je suis ou ce que je fais « Il disait, Tyler le regarda un long moment

« Je te comprends pas parfois « Il disait seulement puis gémît encore de douleur à cause de sa migraine. Klaus le regarda et sourît

« Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ? » Il demanda en regardant Tyler

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu veux m'accompagner à cette soirée d'affaire super cool « Klaus disait , Tyler le regarda

« Je penses que ce n'est pas ton pote que tu devrais inviter ,mais ta copine non « Tyler répondit , Klaus le regarda un long moment

« Je voulais te faire changer les idées ,mais vu que monsieur n'a pas l'air emballé, je vais emmener Beth « Il disait , Tyler le regarda et soupira

« De toute manière, ce soir je dois allée au lycée faire l'inventaire, mes joueur de football ont une compétition toute cette semaine et je dois préparer les maillots, le terrain , tout , et la tactique « Tyler disait .

« Tu t'y fais à ce lycée » Klaus demanda . Tyler venait d'arriver dans ce lycée , il travaillait dans un autre donc cela avait été un peu dure de reprendre ses repères et de se faire respecter par ces joueurs ,mais Tyler n'avait pas du tout de problème avec l'autorité loin de là . Il aimait pas l'utiliser et faisait en sorte avec ces enfants et ses étudiants de ne jamais l'utiliser ,mais lorsqu'on le mettait à bout c'était autre chose. Les lycéens avaient pensé pouvoir abusé de sa gentillesse, mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas abuser et tous se passerait bien. Tyler sourit, il se plaisait vraiment bien dans ce lycée, c'était plutôt cool.

« Oué , ça n'a rien à voir avec le notre ,mais c'est cool » Tyler répondit en touchant sa tête attendant que l'aspirine face effet. Klaus le regarda hésitant à parler du sujet de Caroline, mais il adorait mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Caroline a appelé, plusieurs fois « Klaus disait enfin , Tyler ne dît rien et resta à toucher son crâne

« Je prends note « Il déclara seulement

« Tu comptes ne pas lui parler pendant longtemps « Klaus demanda, Tyler soupira et regarda la table

« Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je n'ai pas envie de la voir « Il avoua seulement. Il repensait à sa colère hier, il repensait à son départ, au mauvais souvenir qui avait fait surface à cause de Caroline . Trop de mauvais souvenir avait refais surface hier et il blâmait Caroline pour ça. Il ne savait pas si cela allait durer, si sa colère allait durer, il ne savait pas, tous ce qu'il savait c'était que là maintenant moins il la voyait mieux il se porterait. Tyler sortît de ses pensées et leva sa tête pour regarder son ami.

« D'ailleurs cela ne te dérange pas que je reste, je peux aller ailleurs »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi voyons « Klaus disait en souriant

« Tu es le bienvenue ici, comme on bon vieux temps » Il continua ce qui fît rire Tyler. Tyler le regarda et sourit

« J'ai un autre service à te demander « Il disait en sortant son plus beau sourire ce qui intrigua Klaus

« Tu peux aller me chercher des affaires, j'ai laissé ma sacoche là bas et je n'ai pas envie de la croiser « Tyler disait en parlant de Caroline. Klaus soupira, il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient tous encore au lycée. Ce n'était vraiment pas parce qu'ils étaient tous adulte que leur relation devenait plus simple, bien au contraire .Il prît sa tasse.

« Ok, je le ferais «

* * *

Bonnie était autour de la table ronde avec Sophie et des collègues à elle . Ils faisaient tous le point sur les célébrités dont ils s'occupaient. Elle écoutait ses collègues, ils avaient tellement de chose à dire mais elle, elle n'avait rien, elle n'avait pas grand-chose sur Damon parce que c'était un gros con et personne ne pouvait y faire grand-chose. Elle n'avait pas fait vraiment de progrès avec lui . Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle pensif . Elle était encore en train de penser à ce que Damon lui avait dit . Elle n'arrêtait pas d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête ce qui l'énerva.

« Bon la réunion est finis, vous pouvez partir « Sophie déclara réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Bonnie regarda intrigué sa patronne, elle n'était même pas passé, elle n'avait même pas parlé de Damon. Tout le monde se leva. Elle allait partir pour les suivre, mais Sophie l'appela.

« Bonnie, j'en ai pas fini avec vous « Sophie disait ce qui raidit Bonnie de suite. Elle fît une grimace d'agacement. Elle arbora ensuite son plus beau sourire et se retourna . Sophie s'assît sur sa chaise et regarda Bonnie .

« Fermez la porte « Sophie disait, Bonnie suivît ses ordres sans discuter puis se retourna un peu inquiète. C'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda perdu, elle s'avança et resta debout.

«Où cela en est avec Damon ? » Sophie demanda en écrivant sur un dossier, elle avait beaucoup de paperasse, en même temps depuis que Bonnie s'occupait de Damon, Sophie avait beaucoup trop de paperasse. Elle ne voulait pas prendre une autre assistante parce que cela leur reviendrait trop cher.

« Heu, c'est assez difficile de le gérer «

« Vous pensez ? » Sophie se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire .Il y eu un long silence

« Vous vous en êtes bien sorti pourtant, la soirée caritative à fait effet sur les fans de la série Eve , sur la côte de tout le monde « Sophie disait ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ne pensait pas qu'elle lui dirait un compliment . Elle regarda Sophie

« Merci « Bonnie disait seulement. Sophie la regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

« Vous pensez quoi de Damon ? « Elle demanda, Bonnie ouvra la bouche surprise par la question.

« Soyez honnête « Elle continua

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il tient vraiment à sa carrière , il n'est pas parfait mais qui l'est , il est plutôt égoïste et imbus de sa personne ,mais je pense que lorsqu'il s'agit de sa carrière , il est prêt à tout pour réussir , et c'est exactement le genre de client que nous cherchons non « Bonnie disait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle défendait cet enfoiré. Elle n'avait même pas hésité à le défendre. Elle avait beau le trouvait con, elle reconnaissait le professionnalisme de Damon. Il lui faisait d'ailleurs pensé à Klaus sur ce point aussi. Klaus avait un don avec ces mains , et elle reconnaissait ce même don , ce même talent chez Damon . Leur ressemblance la troublait parfois. Sophie regarda Bonnie un long moment

« J'aurais peut-être pas dû vous donner un cas comme lui donc je vous propose quelque chose « Sophie se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie.

« Vous pouvez reprendre votre poste et je donne à Damon quelqu'un qui sera plus à même de le gérer même si vous le faîte très bien, je dois l'avouer ou je vous le laisse, comme vous voulez « Bonnie resta à regarder Sophie surprise . Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, à vrai dire. Elle ne dît rien, c'était bizarre que Sophie lui laissait le choix. Sophie ne laissait pas le choix, elle imposait et ordonné. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire selon Bonnie.

« Je pensais que vous seriez contente de ce choix « Sophie disait remarquant le silence de Bonnie.

« Je le suis « Bonnie disait de suite, mais une part d'elle était un peu triste à l'idée de redevenir réceptionniste, une part d'elle, le voulait ,mais elle ne savait pourquoi l'autre semblait réticente.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir, jusqu'à ce soir « Sophie termina, Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ok, merci » Bonnie disait seulement ne sachant pas trop quoi dire face à l'attitude de Sophie. Bonnie se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ouvra la porte et allait partir, mais Sophie l'appela

« Bonnie » Sophie disait subitement. Bonnie se retourna et la regarda

«Ne laissez pas Damon Salvatore vous déstabilisez, n'oubliez pas qui il est « Sophie disait, elle regarda Bonnie un long moment

« Il est célèbre et vous êtes une simple réceptionniste« elle continua comme si elle essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose à Bonnie. Bonnie la regarda perdu

« Qu'est ce que vous essayer de me dire «

« Rien, n'oubliez pas de répondre à ma proposition ce soir « Sophie disait seulement puis reprit ce qu'elle faisait . Bonnie la regarda un long moment puis s'en alla. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et resta posé sur celle-ci perdu

« C'était bizarre « Bonnie disait. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle . Elle regarda ensuite son bureau et s'assît sur sa chaise , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas assise sur sa chaise. Elle resta à regarder son bureau qui était vide , il n'y avait pas la paperasse qu'elle avait l'habitude de laisser . Elle regarda son bureau lorsqu'elle entendît son portable sonnait. Elle le prit et regarda intrigué ne reconnaissant pas le numéro. Elle répondit de suite.

« Allo »

* * *

Damon était en train de se faire à manger , il avait faim. Il était en train de cuisiner lorsqu'il entendît son portable sonnait. Il répondît tout en faisant cuire ses œufs au plat.

« Sophie, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel « Damon disait en souriant. Sophie regardait les photos sur son bureau sans rien dire. Elle leva la tête et regarda en face d'elle.

« Pouvez vous venir me voir ce soir, c'est important « Sophie disait, Damon fronça les sourcilles intrigué

« Pourquoi ? » Il demanda

« Je vous en parlerais ce soir « Elle disait ,

« A quel heure ? » Il demanda , Sophie regarda son agenda

« J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, 21h30 ce n'est pas trop tard pour vous « Damon sourît

« Je suis un homme de la nuit, vous ne le savez pas « Il répondit. Sophie sourît

« A ce soir Damon « Elle disait puis raccrocha. Damon mît son portable dans sa poche et regarda en face de lui intrigué par son appelle. Pourquoi l'appelait ?, si cela avait été en rapport à son agenda, Bonnie l'aurait appelé et non Sophie. En même temps lorsqu'il y repensait, Bonnie ne l'avait pas appelé de toute la journée. Était-elle encore en colère contre lui ? Elle avait tous les droits de l'être. Quelque chose s'était passé hier entre eux, il le savait, le sentait. Il repensait à leur dîner, la jalousie s'était emparé de lui en un instant. Damon sortît son portable encore une fois et hésita à l'appeler. Il resta sur le numéro de Bonnie, c'était bizarre de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'elle aujourd'hui. Il commençait à se faire à l'idée de l'avoir derrière ses basques. Damon resta à regarder son téléphone, au moment où il allait décider à l'appeler, il entendît quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Il leva la tête, il posa son téléphone puis éteignît le feu, c'était sûrement Bonnie. Elle avait l'habitude de toquer. Il ouvra la porte et non malheureusement ce n'était que Stefan et Jennifer accompagnés de Bart. Damon resta à les regarder sans rien dire.

« Je t'ai prévenu au téléphone « Stefan disait voyant bien dans les yeux de Damon que lui et Jennifer n'étaient pas les bienvenue. Damon regarda Stefan un long moment et eut un flashback de la nuit dernière avec Elena. Il repensa au gémissement d'Elena, il resta à regarder Stefan tout en entendant les gémissements d'Elena dans sa tête. Stefan resta intrigué par le silence de Damon.

« J'ai préparé les affaires , prenez les et allez vous en « Damon disait seulement , il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être froid avec Stefan . Jennifer ne dît rien , elle avait décidé d'ignorer Damon après la manière dont il avait parlé à Bonnie . Il avait été blessant avec elle et Jennifer ne l'avait pas apprécié . Elle entra avec Bart laissant Stefan derrière . Stefan était intrigué par le silence de Jennifer . D'habitude, elle était toujours souriante et contente de le voir ,mais là rien . Il avait beau lui poser la question de la raison de son départ de chez Damon, hier , Jennifer ne disait rien. Stefan regarda Damon et entra à son tour .

« Tu n'as rien oublié « Jennifer demanda en touchant ses valises

« Non rien « Damon disait en se tournant pour la regarder . Damon resta à regarder Jennifer , il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle lui faisait la gueule et elle lui faisait clairement la gueule . Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être en froid avec tout le monde y compris Stefan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon était aussi froid avec lui. Mais il ne supportait pas lorsque Jennifer se mettait dos à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle

« Ne me dis pas que tu me fais encore la gueule parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes ici « Damon disait ,mais bizarrement ce n'était pas pour ça en fait une partie ,mais c'était aussi en rapport à Bonnie. Elle s'était faîte à l'idée de retourner dans sa vie triste et ennuyant chez ses parents.

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça « Jennifer disait sans se tourner. Damon haussa les sourcilles et se mît à rire se doutant sûrement du problème de Jennifer.

« à cause de Bonnie alors , c'est bon c'était une blague tu sais « Damon disait , Jennifer se retourna vers lui .

« C'était méchant Damon , j'ai même pas eu besoin de voir pour imaginer ce qu'elle a dû ressentir « Jennifer répondit . Stefan resta derrière à regarder Damon et Jennifer perdu par leur conversation .Damon avait visé dans le mille , c'était en rapport à Bonnie . Cette fille s'immisçait vraiment partout se disait Damon .

« Je suis un con , tout le monde le sait pourquoi cela t'étonne que je lui ai parlé comme ça ,puis je suis ton frère , pourquoi tu prends parti pour une fille que tu connais à peine ? » Il disait en gardant son sourire . Jennifer savait bien qu'il était en train s'arborait le sourire que tout le monde détestait .

« Elle a été sympa avec moi , avec toi aussi et voilà comment tu la remercies . Sous prétexte que monsieur était jaloux «

« J'étais pas jaloux « Damon rectifia n'aimant pas ce mot . Stefan remarqua la tension entre Jennifer et Damon

« Ce n'est pas elle la maso Damon , c'est toi . Tu aime te faire du mal et faire du mal au gens «

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte « Damon disait le prenant à la rigolade

« Tu pourrais au moins montrer que tu t'en veux « Jennifer répondit . Damon ne dît rien , ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquait . Stefan se retourna et regarda la porte. Damon enleva son regard de Jennifer agacé qu'elle soit obligé de défendre Bonnie. Il avait effectivement un truc pour Bonnie ,mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire ou de la défendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et ouvra. Il ouvra les yeux surpris en voyant Bonnie qui le regardait ne montrant aucune expression. Ils ne dirent rien un long moment ce qui intrigua Stefan qui comprît un peu près ce qui se passait entre tout le monde.

« Jennifer m'a appelé « Bonnie disait seulement, Damon la regarda se perdant dans ses pensées. Bonnie le regarda

« Je peux ? » Elle demanda intrigué par le regard de Damon

« Va y à un de près « Il disait , Bonnie ne fît pas attention à sa remarque et entra . Elle regarda Stefan

« Bonjour « elle disait se rappelant la soirée où elle avait parlé avec lui

« Vous allé bien ? » Stefan demanda, Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui merci « Elle répondit, ils se regardèrent un long moment ,mais furent interrompit par Damon qui avait claqué la porte fortement pour les interrompre n'aimant pas leur échange . Bonnie se tourna et regarda Damon. Stefan regarda Damon décidément perdu par lui et son attitude . Bonnie se tourna ensuite et se dirigea vers Jennifer.

« Hey je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton appelle donc c'est le grand jour « Bonnie disait en se mettant en face de Jennifer

« Je voulais te voir avant de partir « Jennifer avoua . Damon leva les yeux au ciel

« ça c'est bien les filles « Il disait ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jennifer tenait à voir Bonnie . Pourquoi tout le monde y compris lui tenait à voir cette fille ? c'était stupide .

« Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi, toi et tes amis « Jennifer déclara ne faisant pas attention à Damon tout comme Bonnie.

« C'était normal, je ne faisais que mon boulot tu sais « Bonnie disait

« Je sais, mais c'était sympa « Jennifer disait, Stefan remarqua la tristesse de Jennifer et Damon le remarqua aussi.

« Bon ben si tu reviens tu sais où me trouver « Bonnie disait, Jennifer sourît

« Oui en plus cela est plutôt facile de te trouver vu que tu es la voisine et l'agent de Damon « Jennifer disait en souriant. Bonnie ne dît rien un long moment laissant un silence. Elle repensa à la proposition de Sophie .

« A propos de ça , je vais peut être récupérer mon ancien poste « Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua Damon qui regardait Bonnie perdu . Stefan regarda Damon un long moment

« Comment ça ? je ne suis pas au courant « Damon disait en s'avançant, il resta derrière Bonnie qui ne se retourna pas et regardait Jennifer ignorant Damon

« Mais tu pourras me joindre quand même, même adresse , même numéro « Bonnie disait , elle regarda Stefan et lui sourît , il lui rendît son sourire

« Je suis désolé, je dois y allé « Bonnie se mît à dire . Elle se retourna ,mais Damon lui barra le chemin .

« Attends rembobine, qui a dit que tu retrouverais ton ancien poste « Damon demanda , Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« J'avais oublié « Bonnie disait, elle fouilla dans son sac et sortît des billets. Elle posa les billets sur la commode et regarda Damon

« Pour le restaurant, je t'avais dit que je te rembourserais, donc je te rembourse « Bonnie disait puis contourna Damon pour s'en aller. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle ce qui énerva Damon . Stefan sentît l'ambiance tendu ce qui l'intrigua. Damon se retourna, il prît l'argent et suivît Bonnie, Bonnie entra dans son appartement et Damon y entra comme s'il était chez lui

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ton argent « Damon disait en restant près de la porte qui était ouverte. Stefan regarda la scène sans rien dire, la porte de Damon était ouvert donc il pouvait voir l'intérieur de celui de Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna et le regarda

« Je t'ai dit que je te rembourserais « Bonnie disait, Damon montra les billets et les déchira devant Bonnie ce qui la choqua

« Tu es fou » Elle disait en regardant les billets au sol

« J'ai plein d'argent, ce n'est pas le tien qui va changer quelque chose à ma vie « Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire se retenant de s'énerver

« On a tout deux un contrat, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça , tu es à mon service je te rappelle « Damon disait en montant le ton . Le silence pesant de tout à l'heure avait subitement disparu . C'était vraiment étrange .

« J'ai un contrat avec Sophie , pas avec toi donc si j'ai envie de partir ,je pars « Bonnie disait voulant mettre les choses au clair avec Damon . Pour qui se prenait –il ?

« ça ne marche pas comme ça dans ce milieu, tu ne partiras pas tant que je te le dirais pas « Damon disait en approchant son visage de celui de Bonnie . Bonnie le regarda

« Tu penses avoir du pouvoir sur moi, je ne suis pas ton esclave « Bonnie disait, Damon la regarda un long moment

« Si tu me quittes, je pars de ton agence « Damon déclara , Bonnie le regarda surprise

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça « Bonnie répondit sachant pertinemment qu'il était vraiment important pour Sophie

« Tu penses ? je suis Damon Salvatore , je suis assez insouciant pour le faire , on a un contrat et tu ne le briseras pas tant que je serais en vie « Il déclara ce qui choqua Bonnie. Elle allait lever la main pour le gifler ,mais Damon lui prît le poignet

« Tu as un problème tu sais ça « Bonnie disait perdu par le changement d'ambiance .

« Je sais ça « Il répondit en serrant son poignet .Stefan allait intervenir choqué par l'attitude de Damon ,mais à la place il vît un homme devant la porte . Klaus regarda Bonnie et Damon et s'approcha

« Lâche là maintenant « Klaus déclara en arrivant à côté de Damon. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus . Il se mît à sourire et lâcha le poignet de Bonnie.

« Tu aimes vraiment te faire du mal « Il disait en regardant Bonnie. Bonnie le regarda surpris et perdu par son attitude . Damon et Klaus se regardèrent un long moment

« Je suppose que tu es son ex mari c'est ça Klaus « Damon disait, Klaus le regarda intrigué et perdu

« Je ne crois pas que tu es le bienvenu ici hein « Klaus disait perdu. Il était venu chercher les affaires de Tyler . Il avait été intrigué par les bruits qui émanaient de l'appartement de Bonnie. Stefan resta à regarder la scène tout autant perdu que Klaus. Jennifer aussi d'ailleurs n'avait pas vu venir ce comportement de la part de Bonnie et Damon .Damon sourît puis regarda Bonnie intensément

« C'est pas ce que ton ex femme a laissé entendre la nuit dernière « Damon disait en souriant à Bonnie qui le regardait perdu. Il regarda ensuite Klaus qui le regardait intrigué puis s'en alla et claqua la porte à Bonnie la faisant sursauter. Klaus resta à regarder la porte totalement perdu. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bonnie et la regarda. Elle regardait la porte intrigué à son tour. Damon entra dans son appartement et claqua la porte ce qui fît sursauter Jennifer et Stefan.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » Stefan disait perturbé en voyant Damon entrer

« Rien qui ne te concerne « Damon disait puis se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte sans rien dire de plus . Stefan resta à regarder la porte perdu

« Il a un problème ce type « Klaus disait en regardant Bonnie

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Bonnie demanda en levant la tête pour regarder Klaus . Klaus la regarda et sourît

« Je suis venu récupérer quelque affaires à Tyler « Il avoua

« Comment va-t-il ? » Bonnie demanda

« Bien à première vu « Klaus répondit seulement, mais Bonnie comprît qu'il relativisait , c'était ce que Klaus adorait faire , il relativisait tout . Bonnie se dirigea vers sa cuisine , Klaus regarda la porte perdu puis suivît Bonnie

« Quel était l'objet de votre dispute ? «

« J'ai décidé de reprendre mon ancien poste « Bonnie avoua , Klaus la regarda un long moment

« Pourquoi ? «

« Parce que j'aime mon ancien poste « Bonnie disait ,

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Damon , quelque chose s'est passé entre vous ? «

« Non « Bonnie répondit mais Klaus voyait bien que quelque chose clochait

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il laissait entendre «

« Rien ne s'est passé et si c'était le cas en quoi cela te concerne , j'ai aucun compte à te rendre non , tu te mêle pas de mes affaires et je me mêle pas de tes affaires « Bonnie disait agacé par l'attitude de Damon qui se répercutait sur Klaus . Klaus la regarda et se leva de son siège

« Ok , j'ai compris , je vais chercher les affaires de Tyler « Il déclara puis monta les escaliers . Bonnie le regarda partir et soupira agacé par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était emporté contre Klaus parce qu'elle repensait à ce que Damon lui avait dit à propos de se faire du mal . Klaus redescendît quelque minute après

« Lorsque tu seras redevenu toi, tu sais où me trouver « Klaus disait n'aimant pas se prendre la tête avec Bonnie surtout lorsqu'elle était comme ça . Il s'en alla. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle et jeta quelque chose agacé. Elle prît son téléphone et décida d'appeler Sophie .

« Allo « Sophie disait

« Je veux récupérer mon ancien poste, c'est mon dernier mot « Bonnie disait seulement puis raccrocha ce qui intrigua Sophie. Sophie ne dît rien et posa le téléphone un peu perdu. Bonnie regarda son téléphone et le jeta agacé ne se rendant pas compte que Stefan et Jennifer étaient entré parce que Klaus les avait fait entrer. Bonnie tourna sa tête et les regarda, elle se sentît mal en voyant la tête de Stefan et Jennifer .

« Désolé, on ne voulait pas, mais on est rentré vu que la porte était ouverte « Stefan disait pas à l'aise du tout, beaucoup de porte avait claqué aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? C'est Damon qui vous envoie » Bonnie demanda

« Non , j'ai quelque chose à faire , et je peux pas la laisser seul donc j'ai pensé à vous la laisser «

« Pourquoi ? Damon est juste à côté « Bonnie disait perdu

« Disons que Damon n'est pas très enthousiaste à cette perspective et comme vous vous êtes très bien occupé d'elle j'ai pensé que vous pourriez « Bonnie regarda Jennifer et soupira

« Bien sûre que je peux « Elle se mît à dire se rendant compte qu'elle devenait désagréable

« Pas de problème « Stefan sourit et la regarda

« Je reviens vite , je vous promet , j'ai une affaire à régler «

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Jennifer demanda en se tournant vers Stefan

« C'est une surprise « Il avoua ce qui intrigua Jennifer

« Pour moi « Elle demanda

« Qui sait « Stefan répondit , il s'approcha de Bonnie et lui passa sa carte , Bonnie la prît mais Stefan ne lâcha pas sa carte. Il resta à regarder Bonnie ce qui l'intrigua . Elle le regarda perdu

« Quoi ? »

« Merci , « Stefan disait subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie , c'était bizarre la manière dont il lui disait merci

« Il y a pas de quoi , ça me dérange pas « Elle disait , Stefan et elle se regardèrent un long moment

« Je sais « Il répondit puis s'en alla. Bonnie le regarda partir de dos perdu puis regarda Jennifer

« ça ne te dérange pas si on passe la journée ici, les filles et moi avions prévu de faire une soirée entre fille donc j'ai plein de bonbon, plein de cochonnerie « Bonnie disait un peu fatigué en se dirigeant vers son canapé. Jennifer et Bart se dirigèrent vers elle et se repérèrent par rapport à la dernière fois.

« Tu vas bien ? « Jennifer demanda, Bonnie regarda le plafond et sourît

« Oui, je vais bien »

Caroline arriva dans le couloir, elle vît Damon ,mais celui-ci passa à côté d'elle sans la calculer . Il ne lui avait jamais dit bonjour, c'était à peine s'il elle le voyait ,mais bon, il n'était pas dû genre aimable. Il était simplement lui. Elle entra les clés puis entra dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle entra , elle vît Bonnie et Jennifer assise l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé à rien faire . Elles écoutaient simplement de la musique . Caroline entra totalement perdu.

« Ok , donc qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi tu es là ? et pourquoi toi tu ne travaille pas « Caroline se mît à dire en se mettant face à Jennifer et Bonnie.

« Je n'ai pas de boulot aujourd'hui et Stefan m'a laissé Jennifer le temps de régler une affaire «

« Ok et c'est quoi cette musique déprimante « Caroline disait, elle regarda les deux filles

« Je tiens à dire que c'est à moi de déprimé aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour , mon mari ne veut toujours pas me parler « Caroline disait en se pointant du doigt. Jennifer écouta Bonnie et Caroline et sourît, ces deux filles ne cachaient vraiment jamais ce qui leur arrivait . Elles n'étaient pas mal à l'aise de parler d'elle devant elle, c'était bizarre parce qu'elle était tout le contraire d'elle. Elle était tout le contraire de Caroline et de Bonnie. Elle en disait le moins possible sur elle et cachait la plupart du temps ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu peux déprimé avec nous « Bonnie disait en regardant le plafond . Caroline la regarda hallucinant

« Dit moi au juste pourquoi tu déprimes autant ? moi j'ai des raisons ,mais toi je ne comprends pas lesquelles « Caroline disait avec un léger sourire. Bonnie soupira et resta à regarder le plafond un long moment sans rien dire.

« C'est simple un mot, un nom Klaus « Elle avoua en regardant le plafond. Caroline regarda Bonnie et soupira

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? »

« Rien du tout , c'est pas lui , c'est ce que Damon m'a dit hier qui m'a perturbé « Elle avoua , elle regarda le plafond agacé

« Tu trouves ça normal que je ne puisse pas voir Beth en peinture , alors que lui oui , je le laisse entrer chez moi comme bon lui semble , je le laisse boire mon café, je le laisse me parler de sa vie mais est-ce mal de ne pas vouloir coupé les ponts , est ce mal de vouloir qu'il reste près de moi « Bonnie disait , Jennifer se mît à sourire

« Essaye de couper les ponts avec lui et voit ce que cela te fait « Jennifer intervînt subitement . Bonnie resta à regarder le plafond

« Comment ça ? » Elle demanda perturbé

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais plus où tu en es avec lui alors essaye de vivre ta vie sans lui à tes côtés , vous resté figé sur le passé même une aveugle comme moi peut le voir » Jennifer déclara . Bonnie baissa la tête et regarda Jennifer

« J'ai peur que ça me blesse , j'ai peur de me rendre compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui « Elle avoua . Caroline regarda Bonnie et repensa étrangement à la scène d'hier avec Tyler.

« C'est un risque à prendre , peut être qu'au contraire tu te rendra compte que tu peux vivre sans lui « Jennifer avoua . Bonnie hocha la tête , elle tourna ensuite sa tête et regarda Caroline qui regardait le sol . Elle regarda son ami voyant bien qu'elle était en train de penser à Tyler.

« Tu n'es pas moi Care, et Tyler n'est pas Klaus tu sais ça « Bonnie se mît à dire ayant peur que Caroline voit le pire à cause de ses interrogations à elle. Caroline regarda Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qui m'a pris Bonnie ? il a raison, j'ai mis mes enfants en danger, j'ai pas pris en compte ce qu'il avait vécu, je me suis contenté de le pardonner alors que ce n'était pas à moi mais c'était à Tyler de le pardonner « Caroline se mît à dire se rendant compte de ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer. Bonnie la regarda un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire tout comme Jennifer.

« Parle le lui et dit lui ça, dit lui pourquoi tu l'as fait ? et ce que tu ressens , je sais pas , ne lui laisse pas d'espace « Bonnie se mît à dire se contredisant de la dernière fois . Caroline regarda Bonnie un long moment puis se mît entre Bonnie et Jennifer .

« Vous savez quoi , les phrases sur l'amour son stupide, c'est que des emmerdes « Caroline disait agacé . Jennifer sourît

« On dirait pas lorsqu'on voit votre famille « Jennifer se mît à dire en parlant de tout le monde . Caroline tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer un long moment

« Tu fais parti de notre clan , donc tous ce qu'on vient de dire reste entre c'est nous c'est compris sinon je te tue « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer

« C'est une personne de confiance ne t'inquiète pas « Bonnie disait ce qui fît plaisir à Jennifer. Bonnie se leva subitement et regarda Caroline et Jennifer

« C'est ton dernier jour et nous on se morfond « Bonnie disait subitement en regardant Jennifer

« Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier » Bonnie demanda , Jennifer secoua la tête

« Non je veux juste écouter la musique , j'aime ça « Elle avoua , Caroline la regarda

« Tu joues d'un instrument « Elle demanda bizarrement

« Du piano « Elle avoua , Bonnie et Caroline la regardèrent épaté , Bonnie se rassit .

« J'ai toujours voulu jouer du piano ,mais j'avais plutôt d'autre préoccupation « Caroline disait en souriant

« Tu fais quoi d'autre , tu nous as pas encore parlé de toi , nous on parle de nos vie mais toi tu nous dis rien «

« En même temps j'ai pas le temps d'en placer une avec tout vos drame « Elle disait , Caroline rigola

« C'est vrai que parfois on se comporte comme des adolescentes ,mais ça fait du bien «

« Je ne fais pas grand-chose , j'ai des cours particuliers , ma mère est institutrice dont c'est elle qui me fais mes cours et toujours la même chose , cours piano , cours piano « Elle avoua d'une manière ennuyante ,mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait de l'ennui.

« Tu n'as pas d'ami « Caroline demanda perdu

« Je crois que vous êtes les seules personne à qui je parle outre ma famille «

« C'est déprimant « Bonnie disait en faisant une grimace

« Je suis plus aveugle que je ne le suis déjà , tout ce qui m'entoure , je ne le vois pas , je ne le comprends parce que mes parents aime bien m'enfermer dans une immense bulle où l' air t'étouffe « Elle avoua

« C'est pour cela que tu veux vivre ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie « Caroline disait .

« Je sais c'est bizarre ,mais oui «

« Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout , je comprends tes parents , ils veulent te protéger ,mais il existe un moment où tu dois voler de tes propres ailes et faire tes propres erreurs « Bonnie disait

« Klaus m'a dit un peu près la même chose « Jennifer disait en souriant . Bonnie resta à regarder Jennifer sans rien dire repensant à Klaus .

« Donc tu n'as pas de copain ? » Caroline interrompit Bonnie pour poser cette question .

« Sérieux Care , tu la gène , ça se trouve qu'elle veut pas en parler , elle est pas aussi ouverte que nous au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué «

« Non c'est bon , c'est facile avec vous , non je n'en ai pas , j'en ai jamais eu à vrai dire , c'est pas comme si les filles aveugles étaient tendances aujourd'hui « Elle se mît à dire en souriant . Les filles la regardèrent sans sourire ne sachant pas s'il elle rigolait ou elle était sérieuse et Jennifer le sentît

« Vous pouvez rigoler à mes blagues histoire que je me sente moins seul «

« Tu pourrais préciser lorsqu'on a le droit de rire « Caroline disait

« Tu mets un smiley tu sais « Caroline continua. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Un smiley ? » Elle demanda,

« Non tu ne connais pas « Caroline disait

« Non «

« Ho j'y crois pas, ce sont des trentenaires qui vont t'apprendre la vie « Caroline disait en souriant

«Hé , j'ai pas encore trente ans « Bonnie préféra rectifier n'aimant pas cette insinuation. Caroline la regarda puis ensuite se mît dos à elle pour parler à Jennifer

« Ok je vais t'offrir une ouverture sur notre monde, tu veux bien ? » Elle demanda en souriant, Bonnie regarda Caroline et sourît voyant qu'elle avait repris du moral. Jennifer sourît contente

« Je veux bien « Elle disait en souriant.

* * *

Tyler était dans son bureau en train d'écrire lorsqu'un adolescent toqua à sa porte.

« Vous vouliez me voir coach ? » Une jeune homme, châtain avec des yeux bleu disait

« Oué , où est ton duo ? Derek « Il demanda inquiet en ne voyant pas le jeune homme lors de l'entraînement de basket . Tyler avait la particularité de pratiquer tout les sports ,que ça soit foot , baseball ou basket , il était là , et il entraînait tout le monde c'était du boulot mais bon , il adorait ça . L'adolescent appelé Ryan le regarda sans rien dire .

« Il a eu un petit souci de dernière minute «

« Il a souvent des soucis de dernières minutes ton ami « Il disait, Ryan le regarda sans rien dire ,mais Tyler savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, il protégeait son ami.

« Bon je vais appeler ses parents « Tyler se mît à dire en sortant son carnet. Il vît les gros yeux de Ryan

« Non attendez « Ryan s'approcha, Tyler regarda Ryan et soupira

« Me dit pas qu'il est encore allé à un de ces concours , de batlle je sais pas quoi « Tyler demanda ayant plusieurs fois fait la remarque à Derek de ne pas danser pendant les heures de cours .

« Non c'est plus compliqué que ça ,il a des problèmes avec sa famille « Ryan avoua ce qui intrigua Tyler

« Comme ? » Il demanda , au moment où Ryan allait répondre quelqu'un toqua . Ils tournèrent la tête . Tyler et Ryan ouvrirent les yeux de surprise en voyant Stefan Salvatore . Ryan profita de ce moment pour éviter Tyler

« Oh vous êtes pas Stefan Salvatore « Il se mît à dire en s'approchant de Stefan

« Le vampire, vous faîte cette série connu Eve « Il continua , Tyler regarda Ryan de dos . Il était pas dupe , ce goss Derek allait le rendre fou et en plus il entraînait Ryan dans ses histoires. C'était n'importe quoi.

« Oui exacte, vous regardez ? »

« Non mon ex copine était fan vous savez de votre frère « Il disait

« Comme souvent « Stefan disait, Ryan regarda Stefan un long moment puis se retourna vers son coach

« Bon ben coach, j'ai cours désolé, ça sera pour une prochaine fois « Ryan disait avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Atten » Tyler n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ryan était déjà parti. Ryan s'en alla et sortît son portable, il appela son ami agacé

« Écoute Derek, c'était chaud là , donc trouve quelque chose , le coach s'interroge et voulait appeler tes vieux , sinon j'espère que ça va « Ryan disait puis raccrocha inquiet pour son ami . Tyler soupira agacé

« Je vais le tuer , lui et Derek « Il disait ce qui surpris Stefan . Tyler regarda Stefan ensuite

« Qu'est ce qu'une star comme vous faite ici , c'est à propos de Bonnie « Il demanda sachant que Stefan avait déjà rencontré Bonnie ,mais Stefan ne savait pas.

« Vous connaissez Bonnie ? » Stefan demanda, Tyler sourît

« Oui je vis avec elle , moi et ma femme vivons avec elle « Stefan resta à regarder Tyler avec un léger sourire surpris par toutes ses coïncidence

« Damon est notre voisin « Il continua , Stefan le regarda

« Oui j'ai laissé Jennifer avec Bonnie , c'es »

« votre sœur , je sais , je l'ai rencontré vite fait hier « Il disait , Tyler se leva intrigué

« Donc qu'est ce que vous faîte dans mon bureau si ce n'est pas en rapport à Bonnie » Il demanda.

« En fait , je cherche le bureau du directeur mais je ne comprends rien à ce lycée , donc je me suis perdu et le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé c'était ici parce que ici j'avais l'habitude dans mon lycée ,et le gymnase n'était pas très dure à trouver « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler

« Je vais vous emmener, vous étiez sportif ? » Il demanda en sortant du bureau

« Je faisais du football américain, j'étais quaterback «

« Ouaw « Tyler disait en regardant Stefan surpris

« Et vous avez changé de carrière pour acteur «

« Je sais c'est contradictoire « Stefan disait ce qui fît rire Tyler

« Moi je suis née dans le sport donc c'est de génération en génération « Il disait se souvenant de son passé .Stefan remarqua le silence de Tyler ce qui le surpris

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Tyler demanda sortant de ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de son passé. C'était son père qui l'avait initié au sport. C'était d'ailleurs la chose qu'il avait en commun et qu'il avait gardé de son père.

« J'aimerais inscrire ma sœur Jennifer dans ce lycée « Tyler s'arrêta et se retourna vers Stefan

« Finalement Jennifer ne rentre pas ? « Il demanda.

« Disons que mes parents et moi avons un accord « Stefan avoua . Tyler le regarda et hocha la tête

« Elle est sûrement contente enfin je sais pas , Bonnie par exemple est arrivé en cours d'année et vous auriez dû voir , c'était dure pour elle de s'intégrer « Tyler avoua en repensant au passé

« Jennifer n'est pas au courant , je sais simplement qu'elle veut être une simple adolescente et j'aimerais lui offrir cette possibilité « Stefan répondit . Tyler sourît trouvant l'idée touchante.

« Je voulais que Damon vienne avec moi ,mais bon j'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler , il était pas d'humeur « Stefan disait ,

« Il a pas l'air souvent d'humeur votre frère « Tyler disait repensant à tous ce que Bonnie disait sur lui et tous ce que les magazines disaient aussi sur lui .

« Ha oué un conseil, lorsque vous verrez le directeur « Tyler s'arrêta et se retourna vers Stefan .

« Quoi ? » Stefan demanda intrigué

« Ne soyez pas déstabilisé par lui et son attitude, il a un humour spéciale, j'ai eu dû mal au début ,mais j'ai vite appris à faire semblant « Tyler avoua , il tapota l'épaule de Stefan

« De toute façon, cela ne doit pas être trop dure pour vous , vous êtes acteur après tout « Tyler continua en tapotant l'épaule . Stefan était un peu surpris par l'attitude de Tyler qui se montrait cool avec lui. Stefan regarda surpris Tyler

« Quoi ? » Tyler demanda intrigué

« Vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre qui me parle normalement, familièrement mais normalement « Il disait, Tyler le regarda

« Oh vous espériez une révérence, désolé de te décevoir, ma femme est fan de votre série ,mais ce n'est pas trop mon style »

« ça serait inquiétant si cela l'était « Stefan disait ce qui fît rire Tyler

« C'est vrai » Il disait et les deux sourirent sans rien dire de plus jusqu'au bureau du directeur

* * *

Bonnie était dans la cuisine , elle avait décidé de faire à manger pour le retour des enfants . Caroline avait dû aller les chercher lorsqu'elle vît que c'était l'heure. Caroline n'avait pas vu l'heure à force de parler avec Jennifer.

« Désolé pour Care , elle aime bien parler « Bonnie disait en se tournant vers Jennifer qui était assise. Jennifer sourît .

« Je l'aime bien , elle est marrante « Jennifer répondit ,

« C'est Caroline « Bonnie déclara avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait .

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète « Jennifer demanda , Bonnie retourna la crêpe qu'elle était en train de faire . Elle ne se retourna pas se doutant que cela était en rapport à ce qui s'était passé hier.

« Vas y « Bonnie disait seulement . Jennifer resta un moment sans rien dire

« Est-ce que tu a décidé de reprendre ton ancien poste à cause de Damon ? » Elle demanda . Bonnie ne dît rien .

« Honnêtement « Bonnie se mît à dire , elle soupira

« Oui « Elle avoua , elle se retourna et regarda Beth

« Il y a ce truc entre nous qui me dit éloigne toi de ce type ,il est juste un dégât « Elle continua

« Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça alors que c'est ton frère « Bonnie continua se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire .

« Damon est quelqu'un de bien , il faut simplement le comprendre « Jennifer disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie

« Je me fais vieille , j'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce genre de personne « Bonnie répondit ce qui attrista un peu Jennifer.

« Lorsque j'étais avec vous hier , je me suis dit que vous deux allé bien ensemble « Jennifer avoua ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Bonnie regarda Jennifer sans rien dire. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais les deux furent interrompu .

« C'est sûrement Stefan « Jennifer disait , Bonnie se dirigea et ouvra la porte. Effectivement c'était Stefan qui était revenue du lycée. Elle lui sourît et le fît entrer

« Elle est là , en vie et en bonne santé , ne t'en fais pas « Bonnie disait en fermant la porte. Stefan se retourna et la regarda

« J'espère bien , Jennifer tu vas bien ? » Stefan demanda pour être sûre .

« Je vais bien « Elle répondit . Stefan regarda ensuite Bonnie

« Je préfère l'entendre de sa bouche « Stefan disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Ils se regardèrent lorsque Stefan renifla

« ça sent le cramé « Il disait , Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand et courra dans la cuisine . Elle regarda sa crêpe

« Merde « Elle disait puis la jeta à la poubelle. Elle éteignît le feu histoire de faire refroidir la poêle qui était brulante .

« Je suis une terrible cuisinière « Bonnie disait en regardant Stefan et Jennifer qui esquissèrent un sourire .

« Alors tu as finis ce que tu devais faire ? » Jennifer demanda à Stefan

« Oui , j'espère que ça te plaira « Il disait , Jennifer ne dît rien un peu intrigué tout comme Bonnie qui regardait Stefan perdu . Stefan lui souris sans rien dire de plus.

« Bon nous on doit y allé , les parents vont pas tarder à arriver et le temps de faire la route « Stefan disait ,

« Attends avant de partir , tu pourrais pas me laissé un autographe « Bonnie disait subitement ce qui surpris Stefan

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour ma copine , Caroline est fan de vous enfin pas fan mais elle vous aime bien « Bonnie disait avec un sourire Béa , elle perdît peu à peu son sourire

« J'ai l'air d'une groupie hein ? » Elle disait n'aimant pas comment elle avait parlé .

« J'ai l'habitude « Il répondit, Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis se décida à sortir un papier. Elle passa un stylo et Stefan écrivît, il passa le papier à Bonnie

« De toute façon, je pense qu'on va se revoir « Il disait trouvant cela marrant toute les coïncidences qu'il y avait autour de Bonnie. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire

« Au revoir « Stefan disait puis prît les affaires de Jennifer.

« Merci Bonnie « Jennifer disait en souriant. Bonnie se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça

« Rentre bien, et encore désolé que tu ne puisses pas rester « Bonnie chuchota dans son oreille. Bonnie se libéra d'elle et regarda Jennifer partir avec Stefan sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

Damon arriva à l'agence , il avait rendez vous avec Sophie ce soir ,mais il avait décidé de la voir maintenant et tout de suite. Laura était au téléphone et regarda Damon qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Elle le regarda se demandant ce qu'il faisait là . Damon arriva à l'étage et fît comme chez lui . Il entra dans le bureau de Sophie qui était au téléphone . Sophie raccrocha dès qu'elle vît Damon debout face à elle .

« Vous vouliez me voir ce soir pour me parler de Bonnie parce que si c'est le cas je veux en parler maintenant « Damon déclara agacé ce qu'elle pouvait voir .

« Je vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde « Sophie répondit gardant son calme .

« C'est mon agent je vous rappelle « Damon disait en montant le ton .

« Oui je sais , c'est votre agent , un agent ça se change comme deux chemises ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit un jour « Sophie disait , Damon la regarda un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire.

«exacte mais j'aimerais être au courant avant de les changer «

« Ok , voila , Bonnie va reprendre son poste , je vous met en courant voila « Sophie disait en déployant ses bras . Damon la regarda agacé par elle

« Je pars si vous me la retirez « Il disait , c'était très possessif de sa part . Il était possessif , lorsqu'il voulait une chose ,il faisait tout pour l'obtenir et là maintenant il ne voulait pas que Bonnie parte .

« Vous la retirez ? » Sophie répéta les mots

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire « Damon disait pour se justifier . Sophie soupira et croisa les mains .

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous « Sophie avoua , Damon la regarda avec toujours ce rictus marqué sur ses lèvres .

« A quoi vous jouer ? pourquoi vouloir que Bonnie reprenne son poste « Damon demanda intrigué. Sophie ouvra son tiroir et sortît une enveloppe.

« Pour ça « Elle disait en jetant une enveloppe sur la table. Damon la regarda sans rien dire

« Regarde « Elle disait, Il s'assît . Damon se pencha en avant et prît l'enveloppe intrigué. Il ouvra l'enveloppe.

« On me les a remis ce matin , il nous menace de les diffuser en contrepartie d'une somme assez généreuse « Elle répondit , Damon sourît

« Je ne comprends pas » Damon disait gardant son sourire

« Vous voulez que je vous les interprète , un paparazzi vous a vu entrer dans l'hôtel hier soir , Elena est entré elle aussi et le matin , on vous a vu sortir et Elena est sorti juste après vous , dois je faire un dessin . «

« Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, Elena et moi aimons allé dans le même hôtel , c'est simplement une coïncidence « Damon répondit , Sophie le regarda totalement perdu

« Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi insouciant que vous semblez vouloir me faire croire « Sophie disait retenant ses mots .

« Je ne sais pas , à vous de me dire «

« Ok je m'en contrefous de votre vie personnelle tant qu'elle n'influe pas votre vie professionnel »

« Quel est le problème ? je ferais un démenti puis tout sera réglé , cela va laisser le doute et cela va être super pour les fan de la série « Il disait , Sophie le regarda un long moment

« Pas pour Stefan , on va vous considéré comme celui qui a couché avec la copine de son frère , imaginez la réaction de Stefan lorsqu'il verra ça . »

« Vous êtes inquiète pour mon frère ? » Il demanda

« Vous serez un gros connard pour tout le monde «

« Et alors ? je m'en fous de ce que pense les gens vous savez «

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez autant vous détruire mais vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette histoire . Stefan va être considéré comme le plus cocu de la terre et Elena comme la garce , déjà que dans la série , elle commence à être mal vu à cause de ses doutes et de son ambigüité , cela ne vas pas du tout arrangé la série et les fans . Ne pensez pas à votre carrière ,mais à celle de Elena et Stefan « Elle disait , Damon la regarda un long moment puis repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Bonnie .

«Quel est le rapport avec Bonnie ? » Damon demanda subitement . Sophie resta à le regarder un long moment ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Je vais proposé un autre scoop en échange des photos et je vous laisse choisir « Elle disait puis posa des photos sur la table . Damon vît les photos et resta figé

« Où vous avez eu ça ? »

« J'aime bien m'assurer que j'ai le contrôle sur mes clients « Elle disait. Damon la regarda perturbé

« Vous êtes tordu « Damon disait intrigué

« A quoi vous jouer ? Bonnie est votre réceptionniste «

« Je vous laisse choisir , soit on laisse tout le monde découvrir que vous avez couché avec Elena et ainsi vous protéger Bonnie ou soit vous protéger Elena et vous exposé Bonnie « Sophie disait laissant le choix à Damon .

« A priori vous allez choisir la deuxième option vu que Bonnie n'est rien pour vous hein « Sophie continua. Damon la regarda un long moment hallucinant

« Vous êtes une salope vous savez «

« Dit celui que se tape la copine de son frère « Sophie répondit en souriant

« Pourquoi demander à Bonnie de ne plus être mon agent alors ? »

« Je voulais simplement lui offrir une porte de sortie et qu'elle évite de se rapprocher de vous , après c'est son choix «

« Vous pensez à elle «

« Parfois on n'a pas le choix, on fait des choses qu'on n'a pas envie de faire ,mais c'est comme ça «

« Donc quel est votre choix, Bonnie ou Elena « Sophie continua

* * *

Stefan était à l'aéroport assis sur un siège à côté de Jennifer qui ne disait rien. Il avait essayé de joindre encore une fois Elena mais celle-ci ne répondait pas. Il avait ensuite essayé de joindre Damon depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ,mais lui aussi avait disparu. Stefan resta à repenser à Elena, il tapotait sa jambe ce qui agacé un peu Jennifer.

« Stefan « Jennifer disait subitement attirant le regard de son frère.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Si quelque chose ne va pas , tu me le dirais « Jennifer se mît à dire . Stefan la regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« Non , parce que tu es ma petite sœur et que je n'ai pas à te faire montrer mes problèmes , cela ne concerne que moi » Stefan répondit en souriant . Jennifer ne sourît pas et resta à regarder en face.

« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème , tu es trop gentil « Elle répondit , Stefan se mît à sourire

« Je sais , je ne suis pas Damon « Il répondit agacé que la plupart des gens les compares . Jennifer entendît l'agacement dans la voix de Stefan.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » Elle demanda

« Je veux dire , Damon et toi vous semblez être en constante rivalité et je pensais qu'avec la série que vous faîte ensemble vous vous entendriez mieux mais c'est tout le contraire , alors je me demande ce qui c'est passé « Elle demanda . Stefan regarda autour de lui attendant ces parents.

« On arrive plus à se comprendre, ça va se régler j'en suis sûre « Il déclara ne se souvenant plus exactement toute cette rivalité avec commencé avec Damon, cela avait commencé dès l'enfance. Cela c'était incrusté sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu dois être patient avec lui, il est simplement lui » Elle répondit, Stefan la regarda un long moment . Jennifer n'arrêtait pas de dire ça , lorsqu'elle y repensait , elle avait dit exactement la même chose à Bonnie. Contrairement à Stefan et Bonnie, Jennifer était toujours du côté de Damon, et même s'il elle lui en voulait, cela ne durait pas longtemps. Elle savait très bien que par exemple, demain elle appellera et tout redeviendra comme avant parce que Damon était son grand frère.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué

« Dans toutes les circonstances, tu seras toujours de son côté « Il répondit en souriant légèrement

« Non pas du »

« C'est rien , ne t'inquiète pas , il a besoin que quelqu'un le défende et je suis content que ça soit toi » Stefan répondit ce qui fît de la peine à Jennifer qui entendait la lassitude dans la voix de Stefan . Il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas chez Stefan, c'était que lorsqu'il était blessé , il ne le disait jamais , il ne le montrait jamais et surtout il ne s'énervait jamais . Il était impassible par rapport à ses sentiments ce qui était agaçant , il pouvait être tellement compatissant envers les autres ,mais il ne supportait pas que les autres le soit avec lui . Jennifer avait compris ça et c'était la chose qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui, certaines personne appelle ça de la perfection ,elle appellerait plutôt ça de la torture . Jennifer allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un .

« Jenn « Jennifer entendît, Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel fatigué . L'idée même qu'elle soit là, l'exaspéré, pourquoi étaient elle venu la chercher.

« Allez lève toi « Stefan disait en se levant. Jennifer se leva , dès qu'elle se leva , elle sentît les bras de sa mère l'entourait chaleureusement .

« Oh mon dieu , tu n'as pas trop froid , tu vas bien , tu as maigri « Sa mère disait en regardant sa fille de haut en bas

« Maman , ça va faire seulement que 2 jours que je suis parti » Jenn disait déjà lassé par l'attitude de sa mère .

« 2 jours c'est déjà énorme « Elle répondit , elle regarda sa fille un long moment puis regarda Stefan qui était à côté d'elle.

« Tu es toujours aussi « Elle s'approcha de Stefan et lui fît la bise puis le regarda

« Sexy «

« Maman « Jennifer disait

« Stefan est comme mon fils voyons, et je suis fière de toi « Elle disait en le regardant .

« Toujours aussi belle et jeune « Il répondit ce qui fît sourire sa belle mère . Sa belle mère était blonde , elle avait aussi de très beau yeux bleu tout comme son père. Stefan était le seul de toute leur famille à avoir des yeux verts , les yeux de sa mère .

« Tu trouves ? « Elle disait en tournant sur elle-même . Stefan allait répondre ,mais quelqu'un l'interrompît

« Ne la flatte pas trop tu veux « Le père de Stefan arriva avec une sacoche à la main en s'approchant de Jennifer et Stefan. Stefan le regarda et lui sourît, il lui rendît son sourire et s'approcha de Stefan content qu'il soit venu . Il avait essayé de joindre Damon ,mais celui-ci ne répondait jamais à ses appels .

« Ha , toujours aussi gentil « Son père disait en l'enlaçant

« Il faut bien qu'il y en est un qui m'en fasse puisque monsieur n'est pas foutue de complimenter sa femme « La mère de Jennifer disait derrière son mari ce qui fît sourire Stefan. Son père se retourna et la regarda

« Ne soit pas ridicule, tu es trop veille pour penser à ce genre de chose, même Jenn est plus mature que toi « Il disait et s'approcha de Jennifer , il resta en face d'elle

« Je sais Papa , ma »

« Parlons en lorsqu'on sera posé, Stefan nous a fait réfléchir « Il déclara ce qui intrigua Jennifer

« Comment ça ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Je me fais vieux, pouvons nous nous asseoir « Le père de Stefan disait,

« Tu es vieux, moi je suis en pleine forme « Sa femme répondit .

« Laissez là derrière « Il disait à Stefan et Jennifer ce qui fît sourire les deux. Stefan regarda son père un long moment sans rien dire se disant que celui-ci avait fait vraiment des progrès en vieillissant. Son père n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, mais tout le monde avait le droit au changement et celui-ci en était la preuve vivante.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard un peu près chez Stefan. Stefan ouvra la porte de son appartement et les fît rentrer, c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient dans son appartement .

« Ouaw « Sa belle mère disait surprise , son père regarda l'appartement à son tour

« Moi qui n'aime pas les appartements , le tien est pas mal « Il disait en regardant les alentours . Ils étaient tous en train de regarder les alentours.

« Stefan « Elena disait en descendant les escaliers intrigué en entendant du bruit . Elle était en peignoir et sortait de la douche , elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers surprise en voyant la famille à Stefan .

« Elena « La belle mère de Stefan disait en s'approchant d'elle . Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça ce qui surpris Elena qui resta sous le choque en les voyant .

« Je suis désolé , je ne savais pas que vous veniez , je me serais mieux présenté «

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi , tu es toujours belle « Le père de Stefan disait ce qui fît sourire Elena qui le regardait attendri. Ils étaient vraiment tous gentils avec elle, en même temps , ils appréciaient tous .

« J'ai voulu te le dire hier ,mais j'ai présumé que ta séance t'avais fatigué et que tu dormais à l'hôtel « Stefan répondit en souriant. Elena le regarda un long moment et souris

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute « Elena répondit. Stefan resta à la regarder un long moment , il avait essayé de la joindre toute la journée , il s'était inquiété pour elle . Elena avait passé toute la journée avec Beth pour se changer l'idée . Elle avait beaucoup réfléchis aujourd'hui. Elena resta à regarder Stefan et bizarrement celui-ci savait que quelque chose n'allait pas . Il n'était pas dupe , leur relation n'allait pas fort à vrai dire , elle n'allait pas du tout bien . Ils faisaient tous deux semblants qu'ils aillent bien mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Ils vivaient tous dans le mensonge. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Elena qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient tout deux parler , il le voyait . Elena resta à regarder Stefan. Elle avait décidé de lui parler, d'être honnête avec lui à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait , à propos de ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière .

« Dit moi Elena, comment tu fais pour être aussi belle « Sa belle mère disait réveillant Elena de ses pensées. Elena la regarda et sourît

« Tu es un gars chanceux Stefan « Son père disait puis s'en alla fatiguer pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé. Stefan regarda Elena un long moment sans rien dire.

« Jennifer ca va « Elena demanda en s'approchant de celle-ci après avoir parlé avec sa belle mère. Jennifer lui sourit

« Je suis contente de te voir, j'ai voulu te voir hier , mais Stefan a dit à Damon que tu avais une séance photo importante « Jennifer disait contente de voir Elena . Jennifer adorait passé des moments avec Elena, elle la considérait comme sa grande sœur. Elena regarda Jennifer un long moment sans rien dire, elle savait que Jennifer avait passé du temps avec Damon hier donc peut être que Damon lui avait parlé de la fille qui était sa copine, enfin elle ne savait pas. Damon ne lui avait rien dit, c'était bizarre. Damon ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une copine , elle s'était simplement contenter de coucher avec lui sans se poser la question. Elena décida de se lancer

« Ma séance n'était pas importante, j'ai d'ailleurs appelé Damon ,mais je suis tombé sur sa copine » Elena disait espérant que Jennifer réagisse et lui parle de la copine de Damon. Jennifer resta à regarder en face sans rien dire intrigué par le fait que c'était d'Elena que Bonnie parlait alors. Elle avait dit que c'était une personne que Damon ne voulait pas voir, pourquoi Damon voudrait ne pas voir Elena ?, pourquoi Bonnie chercherais à marquer son territoire avec Elena ?, alors que Elena était la copine de Stefan. Elena ne représentait pas une menace.

« Damon a une copine ? « Giuseppe demanda surpris en entendant la phrase de Elena

« Je n'étais pas au courant « Stefan répondit. Elena regarda Stefan, Giuseppe et souris .

« C'est ce que j'ai compris au téléphone, la jeune femme m'a bien dit ça « Elena répondit puis se tourna vers Jennifer voulant savoir si la jeune adolescente était au courant .

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, si c'est le cas Damon ne m'a rien dit hier « Jennifer disait , Elena la regarda un long moment voyant bien que Jennifer avait l'air de caché quelque chose.

« Vraiment ? » Elle demanda, Jennifer ne dît rien. Stefan regarda Elena agacé

« Allez venez, je vais vous servir quelque chose à boire « Stefan déclara

« Elena tu viens ? » Stefan disait subitement en la prenant par la taille. Elle le regarda et le suivît intrigué dans la cuisine.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Stefan demanda ce qui perturba Elena

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda, Stefan la regarda

« Ne te sert pas de ma sœur si tu veux avoir une information sur Damon, ok, j'accepte tout tes doutes ,mais pas que tu te serves de ma sœur « Stefan disait clairement n'aimant pas lire en Elena comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle ne cachait plus ses doutes. Elena le regarda sans rien dire un long moment

« Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important après « elle avoua voulant lui dire ce qui s'était passé hier et aussi voulant lui parler d'eux, et Stefan le savait très bien.

« Ok « Il répondit puis se dirigea vers les commodes pour sortir à boire et à manger. Jennifer toucha le museau de Bart qui était assis à terre à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi aurait- elle marqué son territoire « Elle chuchota à Bart espérant qu'il lui réponde

« Quoi ? » Giuseppe demanda.

« Non rien « Elle répondit sans rien dire,

« Alors, de quoi vouliez vous me parlez ? » Elle demanda intrigué ensuite à ses parents. Giuseppe et Laurène se regardèrent .

« Stefan tu lui dis « Giuseppe disait , Stefan s'assît à côté de Jennifer et Elena s'assît sur le fauteuil intrigué . Elle regarda tout le monde avec un léger sourire perdu . Stefan prît la main de Jennifer

« Je ne suis pas Damon donc je sais pas si ça va te faire plaisir ,mais j'ai proposé au parent que tu restes vivre avec Elena et moi , je me suis occupé de te trouver un lycée qui est plutôt pas mal « Stefan disait . Elena ouvra la bouche surprise . Il ne lui avait rien dit de ça . Il aurait pu lui en parler avant de prendre cette décision .

« Stefan , je peux te parler deux seconde « Elena déclara subitement ne laissant pas le temps de dire quelque chose . Giuseppe et sa femme se regardèrent intrigué tout comme Jennifer qui remarqua la tension de Elena .

« Je reviens et tu me dis ce que tu en penses « Stefan disait en souriant voulant détendre l'ambiance . Elena et lui montèrent les escaliers laissant la famille en bas perdu

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Laurène demanda intrigué

« Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas que je reste «

« N'importe quoi , Elena t'adore « Laurène disait . Giuseppe regarda en haut des escaliers intrigué

« Tu es contente ou pas ? » Laurène demanda voulant l'avis de Jennifer. Jennifer n'était pas dû genre à montrer ses sentiments et cela tout le monde le savait .

« Vous rigolez , bien sûre que je suis contente « Jennifer se mît à dire en souriant contente que Stefan ait fais ça pour elle . Elle allait enfin avoir une nouvelle vie ici , c'était super .

« Stefan nous en a parlé hier et il nous as expliqué la situation « Son père se mît à dire , il regarda sa fille et se rapprocha d'elle

« On peut pas t'enfermer, j'aimerais pourtant « Il avoua ce qui fît rire Jennifer .

« Tu seras toujours notre bébé tu sais et j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur lors de mon éducation , j'ai pas envie de reproduire les mêmes erreurs avec toi « Giuseppe disait . Jennifer savait qu'il parlait de Stefan et Damon . Elle sourit et se mît à verser des larmes

« Puis Bart te protégera on lui fais confiance « Laurène continua ,

« Je vous aime tellement vous savez ça « Elle se mît à dire en essuyant sa joue

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? » Elena demanda en chuchotant surpris que Stefan ait pris cette décision sans elle. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une tel décision maintenant pas avant ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire.

« J'ai essayé hier et aujourd'hui ,mais tu ne m'as pas répondu , j'ai dû te laisser dix mille message Elena « Stefan disait calmement . Elena le regarda se rendant compte que c'était vrai . Ce n'était pas de la faute à Stefan ,mais de la sienne

« On peut pas la prendre avec nous Stefan , on est jamais là et en plus , comment tu vas lui expliquer le fait qu'on dorme dans des chambres séparées « Elena chuchota . Stefan n'avait pas réfléchis à ça à vrai dire

« Je ne sais pas , Jenn n'est pas bête puis elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seul , au pire je te demande rien ,je m'occuperais d'elle «

« Stefan nous deux c'est compliqué en ce moment avec Jennifer ça sera pire « Elena disait

« Peut être non , peut être que ça sera moins pire « Stefan répondit ce qui intrigua Elena

« Quoi ? »

« Je vis avec toi ,mais je me sens seul parce que je suis seul Elena tout comme toi alors je sais que c'est égoïste, mais elle me fera me sentir moins seul « Stefan avoua subitement . Elena le regarda un long moment sans rien dire comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler Elena parce que je sais ce que tu vas dire , nous deux c'est n'importe quoi ,mais on a pas le choix, c'est ce qu'on nous a dit « Stefan disait subitement

« Encore quelque semaine et on sera tout deux libre de nos obligations « Stefan continua. Elena et lui n'étaient tout deux pas dupe. Elena regarda Stefan surpris de voir à quel point, il en était autant conscient qu'elle que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer entre eux. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire lorsqu'ils entendirent Laurène en bas .

« Vous venez , on a un dîner d'affaire aujourd'hui « Laurène disait , Elena tourna sa tête puis regarda Stefan perdu .

* * *

_« Vous me dite ce soir votre réponse « _Damon était sur son canapé et regardait les photos que Sophie lui avait passé . Il regarda un long moment les photos sans rien dire . Il déchira toute les photos et se leva pour les jeter à la poubelle .

« Fais chier « Il déclara en jetant son panier de fruit par terre . Il resta à regarder les dégâts par terre et repensa à cette nuit . Pourquoi avait –il dû coucher avec elle ? Jennifer avait raison ,c'était lui le maso et non Bonnie .

« Merde « Il disait agacé lorsqu'il entendît son portable sonnait . Il regarda son portable et fît une grimace d'agacement en voyant que c'était son père qui l'appelait . Il était sûrement arrivé se disait Damon . Stefan lui avait laissé un message pour lui dire que ce soir , Damon devait venir au restaurant avec eux . C'était selon lui une obligation familiale . Damon ne répondit pas ,mais décida d'aller se changer pour aller à cette foutu soirée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à son père puis il devait parler à Elena . Il devait lui parler de cette nuit , des photos ,de cette merde autour d'eux . Damon se dirigea et se changea mais ne fît pas vraiment d'effort vestimentaire , il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il resta en jean . Il mît sa veste noire et sortît de l'appartement .

« Bonsoir « Laura disait mais Damon l'ignora . Laura le regarda partir , elle avait ramené des boissons pour leur soirée entre fille avec Caroline et Bonnie . Elle regarda Damon , décidément aujourd'hui c'était pas sa journée ,mais qu'est ce qu'il était canon ? Laura toqua à la porte de Bonnie , Bonnie ouvra et Laura rentra

« Décidément , il est trop canon « Laura disait en entrant . Bonnie la regarda perdu

« Qui ? »

« Damon Salvatore « Elle répondit ,Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel . Elle ferma la porte

« Moi j'ai eu un autographe de Stefan « Caroline disit en montrant son autographe

« Tu peux le garder moi je suis team Damon « Laura disait . Bonnie regarda ces copines sans rien dire

« Il y a des enfants ici « Bonnie disait en montrant les enfants qui étaient en train de faire leur devoir .

« C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois et il a l'air toujours en colère « Laura disait

« A l'agence cette après midi et là « Laura continua

« Quoi il est venu à l'agence ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué . Laura se retourna et la regarda

« Oui , c'était bizarre , en entrant et en sortant il était énervé «

« Peut être qu'il est allé pour parler de toi « Caroline se mît à dire à son tour intrigué

« Pourquoi il irait pour elle ? »

« Parce que Bonnie a décidé de reprendre son ancien poste « Caroline disait. Laura ouvra les yeux en grand

« Non tu rigoles , pourquoi tu veux partir « Laura demanda

« Parce qu'il y a ce truc qui faut que je me débarrasse « Bonnie disait ne cachant pas la raison . Laura la regarda comprenant tout à fait

« Peut être que lui a aussi à ce truc « Caroline se mît à dire

« Pourquoi il insisterait autant pour que tu reste sinon » Elle déclara ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

* * *

« Bon où est il ? » Giuseppe demanda devant le restaurant . Ils étaient tous en train d'attendre Damon . Elena appréhendait un peu de voir Damon après la nuit dernière. Ils virent tous une voiture s'arrêter et Damon sortir . Ils le regardèrent tous , un sourire apparut sur le visage de Giuseppe , Laurène et Stefan qui ne pensaient tous pas qu'il viendrait.

« Tu es venu ? dieu merci « Laurène se mît à dire en s'approchant de Damon

« J'espère pas le regretter « Il disait en faisant la bise à Laurène . Il s'approcha de Elena et lui fît la bise car c'était la seul outre son père qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée .

« Il faut qu'on parle « Damon disait en lui faisant la bise ce qui intrigua Elena . Damon la regarda puis se dirigea vers son père . Son père allait l'enlacer ,mais Damon tendît sa main à la place . Giuseppe regarda Damon surpris par la distance

« Évitons les civilités tu veux bien et qu'on en finisse « Damon disait jetant un froid parmi tout le monde . Pourquoi avait-il tout le temps besoin de faire ça, d'être aussi froid avec son père .Giuseppe le regarda et lui serra sa main sans rien dire

« Tu ne grandiras donc jamais « Il disait, Damon le regarda sans rien dire

« Bon allons y , vous voulez bien « Stefan disait pour détendre l'atmosphère . Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant . Giuseppe se dirigea vers la réception pour que le serveur les mène à leur place . Jennifer était derrière tout le monde avec son chien . Ils s'assirent tous autour d' une grande table . Damon s'assît à côté de Jennifer et se mît en face de Elena . Stefan était assis à côté de Laurène qui était assise à côté de Giuseppe celui-ci étant au bout .

« Il y a deux couvert en plus ? » Stefan dît remarqué intrigué

« Ha oui , j'ai invité des personnes pour mes affaires « Giuseppe disait ce qui fît rire Damon

« Quoi ? » Il demanda à son fils

« Bien sûre pour quel autre raison voudrait tu que toute la famille soit réunis à part pour les affaires «

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois «

« Vraiment « Damon disait laissant un blanc

« Commencez pas « Laurène disait , ils avaient l'habitude de cette ambiance morne lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble ,mais c'était fatiguant à la longue . Elena regardait Damon se demandant pourquoi il voulait lui parler ? était ce pour parler d'eux .

« ça tombe bien j'ai finis « Damon disait en regardant son père qui était agacé par lui et son attitude. Jennifer était anesthésiée par la querelle permanente de Damon et son père.

« Bonsoir , je recherche une table au nom de la société Reason « Klaus disait en arrivant au restaurant

« Je vous emmène tout de suite « La serveuse disait .

« Qu'est ce que cette société fait exactement « Beth demanda bras dessus bras dessous avec Klaus . Ils suivirent la serveuse sans rien dire

« J'en ai aucune idée « Beth sourit

« Tu es incroyable tu pourrais au moins te renseigner sur les personnes avec qui tu vas manger «

« J'aime bien les surprise puis je préfère qu'ils me le disent eux même « Klaus disait en se dirigeant . Beth et lui s'arrêtèrent près de la table

Damon et sa famille ne dirent tous rien laissant un silence de mort lorsqu'ils entendirent un couple arrivé .

« C'est bien ici je crois « Klaus déclara en regardant la table avec Beth. Damon tourna sa tête tout comme tout le monde.

« Beth ? »

« Elena « Beth disait

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui on s'est rencontré , il y a pas longtemps « Damon et Klaus se regardèrent un long moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Damon demanda en se levant intrigué . Il se mît en face de Klaus qui le regarda avec un léger sourire .

« Damon « Giuseppe déclara en se levant

« C'est Klaus Michaelson , notre invité « Son père se mît à dire , il regarda ensuite Klaus

« Désolé , prenez place je vous en prie « Giuseppe disait . Klaus sourît puis s'assît pensant à toutes ses coïncidences. Il aurait dû demander le nom des personne qui voulais le voir et non pas le nom de l'entreprise. Il aimait effectivement bien les surprise lorsqu'elle était bonne ,mais là c'était plutôt une mauvaise surprise. Il n'avait rien contre Damon ,mais il avait encore en travers à cause de cette après midi . Quelque chose se passait entre Bonnie et Damon , c'était sûre . C'était tellement étrange leur échange cette après midi . Il repensa à ce que Damon avait dit .

« Vous étiez à l'appartement de Bonnie ce matin « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant Klaus . Klaus le regarda, il avait seulement aperçut Stefan à la soirée et ce matin .

« Stefan « Giuseppe disait n'aimant pas le ton familier qu'il employait avec Klaus. Beth regarda tout le monde perdu voyant comment Stefan , et surtout Damon regardaient Klaus .

« Non ,c'est bon , oui c'est bien moi, ravi te revoir Jennifer « Klaus disait ensuite en regardant Jennifer qui sourit . Jennifer se sentît un peu mal à l'aise repensant à l'attitude de Damon envers Bonnie hier lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le nom de Klaus . Alors là elle supposait qu'il n'allait pas être gentils avec Klaus , il allait même être plus salop qu'il avait déjà été parce que Damon était comme ça . Elle le connaissait par cœur .

« Moi aussi « Jennifer répondit en souriant à Klaus . Elle avait toujours dû mal à croire que Klaus était l'ex de Bonnie . Ils se présentèrent tous mais Laurène était paumé car tout le monde avait l'air de déjà se connaître. Beth et Elena , Klaus et Damon , Jennifer puis Stefan , c'était n'importe quoi .

« Attendez , je suis perdu « Laurène déclara

« Vous vous connaissez tous « Elle continua totalement perdu . Damon sourît

« Oui , cet homme est l'ex mari de mon agent qui est aussi ma voisine . Donc je l'ai rencontré , Stefan aussi et Jennifer aussi puisque j'ai confié Jennifer à mon agent « Damon disait en pointant Klaus du doigt . Klaus le regarda

« Oui , on a eu d'ailleurs une petite altercation ce matin « Klaus disait en souriant faisant comprendre à Damon qu'il n'avait pas oublié . Damon le regarda agacé , agacé par sa belle gueule , son sourire . Klaus avait l'air d'être quelqu'un sûre de lui , il avait déjà rencontré à la soirée ,mais là il aimait moins qu'a la soirée parce que ….. Hé merde , il ne savait pas pourquoi ? la jalousie pfff , c'était mal le connaître . Il ne l'aimait pas c'est tout .

« Ha oui , j'avais oublié « Damon disait un peu agacé de le revoir

« Tes yeux en dise autrement « Klaus disait gardant son sourire

« Et c'est lui qui a encouragé Jenn à vivre de ces propre aile « Damon déclara . Jennifer soupira sachant où cela allait mené .

« J'ai simplement donné mon avis, elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire « Klaus disait ce qui fît halluciné Damon

« Vraiment , c'est de ma sœur qu'on parle , et vous en êtes en présence de sa famille , vous pensez pas que c'est présomptueux de votre part de dire ça «

« Je suis pas du genre à retenir ce que je pense et bizarrement , j'ai pas l'impression que cela concerne votre sœur « Klaus disait en regardant Damon . Damon pinça sa lèvre inférieur agacé . Ils voyaient tous une charge intense d'électricité entre Damon et Klaus.

« Ok je propose qu'on se calme « Beth se mît à dire en posant sa main sur celle de Klaus . Klaus se mît à sourire

« En ce qui me concerne , je suis calme , je suis venu pour les affaires « Klaus disait en regardant Damon qui était bizarrement énervé par ce type .

« Je ne pense pas que mon père veut faire des affaires avec vous « Damon se mît à dire parlant au nom de son père ce qui surpris tout le monde qui comprirent qu'il y avait quelque chose de personnel entre Klaus et Damon . Klaus n'était pas dupe , c'était Bonnie , ce type avait un problème avec lui et Bonnie . Il en était maintenant sûre .

« Pourquoi ça ? » Klaus demanda

« Parce que vous vous êtes divorcé à votre âge , mon père est contre le divorce , plutôt puritain si vous voyait ce que je veux dire et ce que vous avez fait à votre femme , n'est pas vraiment puritain si vous voyez ce que je veux dire « Damon disait ressortant ce que Bonnie lui avait dit . Stefan , Elena , Laurène et Giuseppe regardèrent tous Klaus comprenant ce que Damon voulait dire . Il avait dit clairement à tout le monde qu'il avait en quelque sorte trompé Bonnie , sa phrase voulait tout dire . Visiblement Bonnie avait parlé à Damon de leur relation, elle lui avait parlé de quelque chose d'intime et Damon le ressortait espérant mettre mal à l'aise Klaus, mais c'était mal le connaître parce que Klaus n'était pas de nature à se sentir mal à l'aise de quoi que ce soit. Klaus regarda Damon sans rien dire un long moment. Damon n'était pas vraiment un bon confident à ce qu'il observait.

« Mon ex femme vous a confié des choses et vous n'avez pas honte de les ressortir dans un tel repas , c'est vraiment noble de la part de quelqu'un comme vous. « Klaus disait seulement .

« Je ne suis pas connu pour être noble « Damon répondit . Elena regarda Damon en face d'elle intrigué . Elle n'était pas dupe , la rivalité qui émanait de la conversation entre Klaus et Damon était personnel . Cela avait un rapport avec cette fille Bonnie . C'était donc cette Bonnie qui avait répondu. Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle était la copine de Damon , d'après ce que Jennifer disait ou encore Damon avait dit , ce n'était pas le cas. Toute cette histoire était étrange . Peu importe ce qui se passait entre Bonnie et Damon , elle n'aimait pas ça . Damon lui avait dit qu'ils devaient tout deux parler . Elle espérait que ça soit en rapport à la nuit dernière. Peut être était ce pour parler d'eux deux . Peut être était t'il décidé à rester finalement . Il avait dit qu'il ne garantissait pas qu'il resterais le lendemain . Il n'était pas resté ce matin ,mais elle espérait qu'il se soit rétractait sur sa décision . Elle le regardait. Elle espérait qu'il la regarde , qu'il montre de l'intérêt pour elle et qu'il confirme ses espérances mais il ne faisait qu'attention à Klaus . Elle regardait Klaus et Damon perdu , décidément Damon avait le don de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle attendait . Elle avait espéré qu'il reste mais il n'était pas resté en même temps qu'est ce qu'elle s'attendait ?. Damon était impulsif , il réagissait impulsivement , une fois il veut ça une autre fois , il veut autre chose.

« Arr » Giuseppe n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car Klaus intervient .

« Oui c'est vrai , Monsieur Salvatore « Klaus se mît à dire en regardant le père de Damon

« Je me suis marié et j'ai divorcé , je suis resté un peu près 9 ans avec ma femme et j'en ai rencontré une autre , maintenant si la manière dont je vis vous pose un problème , je propose qu'on s'arrête là parce que j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec ce genre de gaminerie « Klaus disait . Beth regarda Klaus et sourît en entendant ce que Klaus avait dit . Beth regarda Klaus contente qu'il ait amené ce soir .

« Damon arrête ça tout de suite « Stefan se mît à dire en chuchotant agacé par l'attitude de Damon comme tout le monde . Ils n'étaient pas dupe, ils avaient compris que c'était en rapport à Bonnie .

« Non , votre vie ne me concerne pas , vous la vivez comme vous le voulez « Giuseppe répondit en jetant un regard sévère à son fils

« Damon fais attention à ce que tu dis parce que je n'accepterais pas d'autre affront » Giuseppe se mît à dire

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire PAPA? vraiment, je n'ai plus 8 ans , parle comme ça à Stefan si tu veux mais évite avec moi « Damon disait agacé

« Arrêtez merde « Jennifer se mît à dire en montant le ton agacé par tous ça. Beth regarda tout le monde perdu tout comme Klaus qui se demandait pourquoi il était là. Visiblement cette famille en face de lui était plus dingue que la sienne .Un silence s'installa entre tout le monde . Tout le restaurant les regardèrent entendant le cri de Jennifer.

« On semble ne pas être les seule à avoir des problèmes de famille « Un jeune home métisse au yeux vert disait en regardant la table où la jeune fille avait crié. Son père était en face et regardait la table tout comme lui . Il était blond avec des yeux vert. Il avait les mêmes yeux que son fils . Son fils avait pris de ces yeux .

« Derek « Le père de l'adolescent se mît à dire voulant attirer son attention parce que celui-ci était en train de regarder la jeune ado qui était de dos à la table d'à côté . Derek regarda les yeux vert de son père .

«J'essaie de faire des efforts ,mais tu prends tout de travers « Son père disait reprenant là où il en était . Derek regarda son père et sourit

« Vraiment , tu reviens comme ça , j'ai appris à vivre sans toi , Maman et moi avons appris à vivre sans toi . Elle a accepté tes absences , ton boulot ok , elle , elle peut ?mais pas moi , j'ai 18 ans , où était tu avant ?« Derek demanda ,son père resta à le regarder sans rien dire un long moment

« On aura besoin de l'un de l'autre , ta mère est fragile , elle a besoin de nous «

« Ne me dis pas ce dont elle a besoin parce que je sais mieux que quiconque mieux que toi « Derek se mît à dire

« Ne t'inquiète pas Henry , devant Maman , on est une famille , on a appris à faire semblant non « Derek disait ce qui blessa son père qui voyait bien la distance entre eux . Comment pouvait ils être tout deux si loin et si près à la fois.

« Tu sais quoi , je dois y allé « Derek allait prendre ses affaires

« Attends « Il s'arrêta et regarda son père . Son père ne dît rien un long moment et soupira .

« Tu peux faire semblant ce soir pendant ce dîner pour moi « Henry disait ce qui fît de la peine à Derek qui s'en voulait en le voyant aussi gentils d'être aussi blessant ,mais c'était plus fort que lui . Derek regarda son père puis posa ses affaires

« Ok « Il disait , il regarda son père et mangea sans rien dire .

« Ton coach a appelé aujourd'hui « Henry se mît à dire forçant Derek à arrêter de manger

« Ta mère était inquiète en ayant l'appelle du coach ,mais je lui ais dit que tu étais avec moi « Derek le regarda surpris

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète «

« Il n'y a rien à s'inquiéter, j'étais simplement quelque part «

« Tu étais en train de danser encore, je croyais que tu avais arrêté ces Battle « Son père disait

« J'ai arrêté « Derek disait , Henry le regarda

« Pourquoi ? » Son père demanda, Derek le regarda surpris par cette question

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais que j'arrête «

« Je le voulais , je comprenais pas cette danse , l'idée même de faire des concours de rues parce que tu n'es pas de ce milieu ,mais lorsqu'on te vois danser on comprend , c'est ce qui te rend heureux , tu es fais pour ça . Je suis content , tu es excellents à l'école , en sport mais c'est seulement quand tu danse qu'o » «

« Arrête « Derek se mît à dire n'aimant pas qu'il parle de ça . Henry arrêta subitement perdu

« J'ai pas envie d 'en parler, j'ai arrêté un point c'est tout changeons de sujet « Derek répondit laissant un blanc entre eux deux .

« Voila , c'est ce que je fais ,je dessine « Klaus disait pour répondre à la question de Laurène qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère .

« Je connais votre famille , ils sont vraiment fortuné « Giuseppe disait en regardant Klaus

« Oui effectivement « Klaus disait seulement ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Beth regarda Klaus intrigué

« Ta famille est riche ? « Beth demanda, Damon regarda Beth et Klaus puis sourît

« Rien de conséquent « Klaus répondit seulement. Damon sourît voyant que Klaus n'aimait pas parler de sa famille

« Rien de conséquent ? « Giuseppe disait surpris connaissant de réputation la famille à Klaus .

« ils font partie des plus grandes fortunes du pays « Il continua

« Cela doit être pour ça que vous avez pu vous permettre de partir de chez vous à 18 ans , on est tous pas aussi riche que vous « Damon disait ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des piques à Klaus .

« Si vous le dîtes « Klaus disait seulement ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu de Damon. Klaus mangea ,légèrement agacé par ce type à côté de lui.

« Vous savez j'ai rencontré votre ami Tyler d'ailleurs, il est coach dans ton nouveau lycée « Stefan disait en regardant Jennifer qui sentît son regard sur elle .

« Quoi ? quel nouveau lycée ? »Damon demanda

« Si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme un gamin tu saurais que ta sœur va habiter avec Elena et Stefan et qu'elle est inscrite au lycée d'ici «

« Quoi ? vous avec acceptez de la laisser seul dans cette ville ? » Damon demanda

« Elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec moi « Stefan disait , Klaus et Beth se regardèrent , ils avaient envie de partir en ce moment. Beth prît la main de Klaus , ils avaient souvent un message lorsqu'elle en avait marre, elle lui pinçait légèrement la main et là c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait ce qui fît sourire Klaus . Il la regarda et les deux sourirent. Damon était en train de regarder Stefan surpris par l'annonce lorsqu'il sentît quelqu'un toucher son pied. Il tourna sa tête et regarda légèrement Elena qui toussa .

« Je vais au toilette , je reviens « Elena se mît à dire . Damon regarda Elena partir , il avait carrément oublié Elena et ce qu'il devait lui dire à cause de Klaus. Damon regarda tout le monde sans rien dire . Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait encore une fois oublié Elena . Ce souvenir de leur nuit était agaçant pour lui surtout lorsqu'il y avait toute sa famille et Stefan . Il devait de toute manière lui parler .

« J'ai un appelle je reviens » Damon se mît à dire faisant semblant de regarder son portable . Ils regardèrent Damon partir sans rien dire

« Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de Damon » Giuseppe se mît à dire en regardant Beth et Klaus . Klaus regarda les personnes en face et sourit

« J'ai un frère qui est exactement pareil « Klaus disait puis bu son verre de vin

« Encore désolé « Laurène disait voyant la tête de Klaus qui ne cachait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait

« Vous savez , tout les repas de famille se déroule comme ça « Klaus disait voyant très bien que les deux personnes en face s'en voulait .

« Je vais au toilette je reviens « Jennifer se mît à dire à son tour ayant envie d'aller au toilette. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes après avoir demandé à la réception . Heureusement qu'elle se repérait vite à chaque fois qu'elle allait quelque part. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes ,mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendît Damon et Elena parlaient au toilette.

« C'était quoi ton petit numéro avec Klaus « Elena demanda perdu

« Rien qui te concerne , on a un problème « Damon se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Elena

« Quoi ? »

« On nous a pris en photo « Damon disait ,mais Elena ne comprenait pas

« Nous deux à l'hôtel hier « Damon continua pour la mener sur la piste .

« Tu rigoles ? »

« J'ai l'air de rigoler « Damon disait agacé . Elena le regarda puis posa sa main sur le lavabo

« de tout façon j'avais prévu d'en parler à Stefan « Elena se mît à dire

« Quoi ? » Damon disait

« Pourquoi ? « il continua

« Parce qu'il mérite de savoir «

« Non , il mérite rien du tout ok , c'était un acte impulsif , ça va le détruire « Elena regarda Damon perdu

« Tu as dit toi-même que tu aimais détruire les choses et là tu regrettes , pourquoi tu as couché avec moi alors ? » Elena demanda perdu par le revirement de Damon qui se montrait inquiet pour Stefan alors qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer qu'il s'en foutait de Stefan ,mais il avait beau se dire ça , c'était un mensonge . Il aimait prétendre des chose et Stefan faisait parti de ses faux semblant . C'était son petit frère , quel genre de personne faisait ça à son petit frère ? visiblement lui . Jennifer se figea sur place surprise. Elle retint sa respiration

« Ne me dis pas que tu ressens rien pour moi parce que je l'ai senti « Elena disait. Damon la regarda un long moment, ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait rien ressenti parce qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose .

« Peut être ,mais c'est pas ça la question , tu aurais pu lui dire ,mais là tout le monde sera au courant et il ne mérite pas d'être humilié de la sorte . Réfléchis Elena « Damon disait repensant au parole de Sophie . Sophie avait raison ,Stefan sera humilié , Elena en quelque sorte aussi . Tout le monde . Il pouvait accepté d'être le salop mais il ne voulait pas que Elena soit catalogué tout comme lui.

« Alors quoi tu me demande de rien lui dire «

« Oui «

« Et nous deux ? »

« Il n'y a pas de nous deux , je te l'ai dis , je ne resterais pas peu importe ce que je ressens , c'est rien comparé à ce que Stefan risque de ressentir « Il se mît à dire ce qui blessa Elena . Elena le regarda un long moment

« Tu es incroyable tu sais ça « Elena se mît à dire blessé .Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Damon la regarda un long moment, il était salop , il s'y faisait à cette image .

« Je t'ai prévenu que je ne resterais pas « Damon disait, Elena leva la tête et le regarda

« J'espérais que ça soit un mensonge, j'espérais que tu fasse le contraire « Elena avoua laissant un blanc entre eux . Damon regarda Elena agacé d'avoir ce genre de conversation.

« Pourquoi tout le monde a du mal à comprendre, je suis un salop Elena , ne vois tu pas , arrêtez d'espérer que ce que je dise soit un mensonge , que ce que je suis soit une apparence , je suis ce que je suis et je fais ce que je dis« Damon se mît à dire . Elena le regarda

« Tu m'as fais l'amour Damon « Elena se mît à dire. Jennifer avala difficilement sa salive . Elle se mît à penser à Stefan . Jennifer sentît les larmes et la colère montait en elle . Stefan , comment osait –ils tout deux lui faire ça ? comment avaient t-ils tout deux pu faire ça . Oh mon dieu , elle avait envie de vomir , il y avait effectivement des choses qu'il ne fallait pas voir ni entendre. Elle resta et mît sa main sur son cou

« Tu m'as fais l'amour alors pourquoi tu me dis pas ce que tu ressens ? Pourquoi tu me dis pas ce que tu m'as fait ressentir hier « Elena se mît à dire . Il faisait constamment ce qu'il disait alors pourquoi ne faisait il pas ça pour elle . Elena s'approcha et mît ses mains autour de son cou

« Dit le juste une fois , dis moi ce que tu ressens « Elle disait en regardant intensément Damon . Damon la regarda un long moment, qu'est ce qu'il devait dire ? qu'il aimait ? oui il aimait , ce serait un mensonge s'il disait le contraire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Elena ? » Damon disait en la regardant

« Que je t'aime , que je veux passé ma vie avec toi « Il continua

« Dit les moi si c'est vrai « Elena répondit . Elle attendait un long moment mais Damon ne dît rien .

« dit quelque chose « Elle demanda , Damon mît ses mains sur les poignets de Elena et la regarda

« Comment je pourrais aimer quelqu'un alors que je n'arrive pas à m'aimer « Damon avoua ce qui fît de la peine à Elena . Elle le regarda

« Laisse-moi t'aider pour ça «

« Je ne veux pas d'aide Elena , je veux être seul « Damon disait en enlevant les mains de Elena . Elena le regarda

« Combien de temps tu vas te faire subir ça ? tu penses que tu pourras supporter de vivre seul , regarda autour de toi Damon , Jenn , Stefan tout le monde t'aime , alors pour »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime Elena , je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille « Damon disait

« Pourquoi ça ? je ne comprends pas , pourquoi tu te fais ça ? » Elle demanda. Jennifer resta derrière la porte mais Bart se mît à aboyer . Damon et Elena regardèrent la porte intrigué . Était-ce Bart ? là maintenant Damon espérait que non . Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra ,mais ne vît personne. Il resta à regarder en face perdu puis se tourna vers Elena. Il ferma la porte et se ressaisit se disant que c'était dans sa tête. Jennifer était rentrée au toilette des hommes.

« C'est chez les hommes tu sais ça « Derek disait en se lavant les mains.

« Désolé « Elle disait mais resta posé contre la porte. Derek s'essuya les mains et s'approcha

« Donc tu devrais sortir « Il remarqua que la fille n'avait pas l'air bien . C'était vrai , elle était pas bien , elle pensait à Stefan . Stefan , comment on pouvait penser à lui faire dû mal même lui faire dû mal . Elle se mît à repenser à l'inquiétude de Stefan hier , à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos du fais qu'elle devait prendre soin de Damon. Pourquoi était il gentil avec des gens qu'ils lui voulaient que dû mal .

« Je ne risque pas de voir grand-chose tu sais « Jennifer disait en souriant. Derek la regarda puis regarda le chien et ces yeux

« J'ai affaire à une aveugle » Il disait seulement , il se baissa et toucha Bart . Jennifer reprît sa respiration encore ecoeuré par ce qu'elle avait entendu . Elle sentît subitement le parfum du jeune homme. Il sentait bon , l'odeur qu'il dégageait sentait vraiment bon. Lorsque Derek se releva , il vît Jennifer le renifler

« Ouaw qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Il demanda en reculant

« Tu sens une odeur , je ne sais pas laquelle , c'est bizarre « Elle avoua

« Tu sais c'est pas parce que tu es aveugle que tu peux envahir l'espace des autres ,et je parles du mien donc si tu pouvais te pousser ça serait aimable de ta part « Il disait en poussant légèrement Jennifer ,mais Jennifer resta à sa place

« J'ai un service à te demander « Jennifer se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Derek . Il la regarda

« Tu peux regarder s'il y a quelqu'un dehors « Elle demanda . Derek la regarda un long moment sans rien dire .

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Histoire de faire une bonne action dans la journée « Elle répondit . Derek la regarda puis la poussa

« Ok « Il disait , il ouvra la porte ,mais ne vît personne

« C'est libr » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il vît Jennifer sortir avec son chien . Il la regarda partir

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Il disait seulement puis sortit pour rejoindre son père qui était à l'extérieur . Jennifer retourna à sa place

« Tu vas bien ? «Stefan se mît à dire en regardant Jennifer voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien . Elle tourna sa tête

« Je sais que c'est impoli de ma part ,mais pouvons nous rentrer , je me sens pas vraiment en forme « Elle disait en essayant de sourire à Stefan

« Ça va , tu veux quelque chose ? « Stefan demanda. Jennifer sentît son souffle coupé en entendant la voix si douce et attentionné de Stefan . Comment pouvait on lui faire dû mal ? Stefan était quelqu'un qu'on avait envie de protéger .

« J'ai des médicaments si tu veux ? » Beth disait en voyant la pâleur de Jennifer

« Non un peu de repos ça ira je pense « Jennifer répondit faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait partir.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si on remet ce rendez vous à plus tard « Giuseppe se mît à dire

« Non pas du tout , la famille avant tout je comprends « Klaus disait ,

« Merci « Laurène disait appréciant l'attitude de Klaus . Damon se retourna vers Elena intrigué

« Et comment tu vas faire pour ne pas que les journaux n' en parle pas « Elena se mît à dire ne voulant plus entendre plus de rejet de la part de Damon . Damon la regarda un long moment , il avait eu peur que ça soit Bart ,mais visiblement c'était son imagination .

« Je me charge de ça fais moi confiance « Damon se mît à dire .

« Je te fais confiance pour étouffer l'affaire, tu es expert à ça « Elena répondit puis passa à côté de Damon agacé. Damon la regarda partir sans rien dire. Il soupira fatigué .

* * *

« Attendez, regardez regardez « Laura disait en marchant les bras déployaient et tout droit. Elle essayait de montrer à Bonnie et Caroline qu'elle n'était pas bourré . Laura marcha lorsqu'elle tomba subitement. Bonnie et Caroline sourirent puis se mirent à rire en se mettant à genou .

« Ok, tu es définitivement bourré « Caroline disait en regardant Laura qui était au sol .

« Je crois que oui je suis bourré, je vois le sol bougeait, c'est bizarre « Laura avoua . Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent et sourirent

« Heu toi tu ne conduis pas tu dors ici « Bonnie disait en relevant Laura avec Caroline . Elles la posèrent sur le canapé .

« Je vous aime les filles « Laura disait

« Nous aussi « Bonnie répondit en souriant voyant Laura. Caroline regarda Laura et sourît lorsqu'elle entendît son portable sonnait . Elle le sortît de sa poche et vît le numéros de Tyler .

« C'est Tyler « Caroline disait en regardant Bonnie

« Vas y répond « Bonnie disait , Caroline répondit de suite et se leva pour s'éloigner de Laura et Bonnie

« Allo « Elle disait , Tyler était assis dans les gradins et regardait en face de lui

« Je sais qu'il est tard ,mais je voulais parler au enfants , je les ait pas eu aujourd'hui «

« Ils dorment « Caroline répondit seulement. Tyler laissa un silence

« Tans pis , je les rappellerais demain « Tyler disait , Caroline regarda en face d'elle un peu hésitante.

« Tu vas bien ? tu sembles fatigué « Caroline demanda voulant lui parler . Il l'avait manqué aujourd'hui . Il lui avait horriblement manqué , alors que cela faisait seulement hier qu'il était parti . Bonnie regardait Caroline et sourît . Caroline s'assît sur la table et regarda le sol .

« C'était une dure journée aujourd'hui « Il avoua laissant un blanc entre eux.

« Tu as eu beaucoup de boulot ? « Elle demanda , Tyler soupira

« J'aurais pas dû appeler désolé « Tyler se mît à dire . Il allait raccrocher ,mais Caroline l'appela

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda , Tyler resta à regarder en face de lui. Il allait par réflexe parler avec elle et lui raconter sa journée ,mais il ne voulait pas que ça soit aussi facile , ça serait trop facile .

« Laisse tombé tu diras au enfant que j'ai appelé « Tyler répliqua finalement puis raccrocha . Caroline resta au téléphone un moment avant de raccrocher à son tour .

« Alors ? « Bonnie demanda

« Alors rien « Caroline répondit seulement . Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire

« J'ai bousillé ma vie non , je fais toujours tout pour tout gâché « Caroline disait subitement en regardant Bonnie . Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire .

« On fais tous des erreurs , on a tous des regrets Caroline , personne n'est parfait encore heureux « Bonnie disait , Caroline la regarda un long moment

« Tu sais quoi , je suis fatigué , je vais allé me coucher « Caroline disait subitement interrompant leur soirée . Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers

« Carol »

« Pas ce soir Bonnie ok « Caroline disait en montant les escaliers . Bonnie la regarda partir sans rien dire . Elle allait la rejoindre ,mais se rendît compte que Caroline voulait être seul ce soir . Elle regarda Laura et posa une couvrante sur elle puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine décidé à ranger . Tyler jeta son ballon de basket agacé lorsqu'il vît quelqu'un le rattrapait .

« Mauvais journée « Stefan disait ce qui intrigua Tyler qui le regarda perdu

« Qu'est «

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous resteriez tard ici donc je suis venu , je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire une partie et me changer les idées « Stefan avoua en faisant dribler le ballon de basket . Tyler le regarda un long moment

« Mes parents sont chez moi donc j'en ai profité pour venir ici histoire de prendre l'air , j'ai assisté à une réunion de famille pourrie »

« je connais ça » Tyler avoua en souriant. Il souriait en voyant que visiblement Stefan avait besoin de parler .

« Votre ami Klaus était là « Stefan disait

« j'avais nulle part où aller ,donc je me suis retrouvé ici » Stefan continua en regardant le ballon . Tyler le regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Stefan dribla et fît passer le ballon entre ces jambes . Tyler sourît en voyant le sourire de Stefan qui semblait encore doué même très doué . Stefan s'arrêta subitement et sourît

"Je me fais moins vieux que j'en ai l'air " Il disait

"J'ai encore une place dans mon équipe si tu veux " Tyler disait ce qui fît rire Stefan. Tyler arrêta subitement de rire et regarda le sol repensant à Caroline . Stefan remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas . Au moment où il allait dire quelque chose , Tyler parla .

« Tu penses qu'il ait possible de pardonner ? » Tyler demanda subitement . Stefan resta à le regarder surpris par ce genre de question sérieuse. Visiblement , il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait des problèmes , tout le monde avait des problèmes visiblement .

« Comment on peut aimer et ne pas réussir à pardonner, « Tyler continua sans regarder Stefan. Stefan le regarda et soupira .

« Je ne sais pas , je pense que le temps guéri tout « Stefan répondit seulement . Tyler leva la tête et se mît à sourire en voyant la gentillesse de Stefan. Stefan était sympa et gentil cela se voyait en un instant .

« J'approche la trentaine tu sais et parfois j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 18 « Tyler avoua ce qui fît rire Stefan

« Je connais ça « Stefan disait en rigolant, les deux se regardèrent et rigolèrent .

« Tu veux faire une partie ? » Stefan demanda, Tyler se leva subitement décidé à se changer les idées

« Je vais te mettre une raclé « Tyler disait en descendant les escaliers ce qui fît rire Stefan. Il essaya d'attraper le ballon ,mais Stefan était loin d'être rouillé , loin de là .

* * *

Bonnie était assise dans la cuisine et regardait Laura qui était en train de dormir . Bonnie bu son verre de vin sans rien dire . Elle repensa à Caroline , à Klaus , à Damon . Elle se mît à penser à sa vie à vrai dire . Elle baissa son regard et regarda une photo qu'elle avait ressorti par nostalgie . Elle regarda une photo où il y avait tout le monde . Elle bu son verre repensant au passé et sourit . Elle avait beaucoup trop bu , elle devenait nostalgique , elle devenait vieille , vieille c'était le mot . Damon avait tord lorsqu'elle voyait la photo . Elle n'aimait pas se faire du mal non , il n'y avait rien de mal en réalité à vouloir que sa famille reste près d'elle . Il n'avait rien de mal à vouloir que Klaus reste près d'elle . Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un sonnait . Elle tourna sa tête et regarda la porte intrigué . La personne sonnait plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter. Bonnie se leva

"J'arrive " Elle disait voulant arrêter les sonneries pour ne pas que cela réveille tout le monde . Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvra. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de Damon .Damon était passé chez Sophie , il avait fait un choix et il avait décidé de le dire à Bonnie peu importe sa réaction. Il assumerait les conséquences de ses choix , puis cela n'allait pas l'étonner vu qu'il était déjà salop . Elle ne pouvait pas le détester plus qu'elle ne le détestait déjà en ce moment non ? Il avait fait le choix de protéger Elena et Stefan et d'exposer Bonnie. Il la regarda un long moment, l'hésitation était subitement venu en la voyant . Il devait lui dire , se ressaisir , salop comme il était , ce n'était pas difficile . Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais Bonnie l'interrompît .

« ne fais pas ça « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Damon qui se demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées . Damon ferma la bouche perdu et fronça les sourcilles .

« Quoi ? » Il demanda. Bonnie regarda un long moment Damon repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit , à son attitude blessante hier et aujourd'hui . Elle n'était pas dupe , elle arrivait à un stade où elle faisait vite les liens . Elle savait pourquoi Damon avait agi comme ça , mais elle était troublé par le fait qu'il ait autant de volonté de blesser l'autre . Damon avait le don de blesser si facilement que s'en était terrifiant . Elle n'avait à vrai dire jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça , à vrai dire ce genre de personne , elle évitait plus qu'elle ne les croisait . Bonnie resta à regarder Damon un long moment avant de se décider à répondre.

« N'ouvre pas la bouche , ne dit rien parce que je sais que ça va me déplaire , que ça va me blesser « Bonnie répondit clairement ayant marre de jouer à ce double jeu avec lui , à ces faux semblant . Elle n'avait plus 16 ans , il fallait mettre les choses carte sur table . Hier , elle s'était comporté comme une gosse de 16 ans même aujourd'hui, mais ce temps là est révolu . Elle aimait bien l'idée de se sentir jeune ces derniers temps mais elle ne l'est plus . Ils avaient tout deux passé la veille , la journée à laisser des sous entendu , beaucoup trop de sous entendu et honnêtement , elle avait senti que c'était réciproque peu importe ce truc qu'elle avait ressenti . Damon resta à la regarder. Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Ils se regardèrent laissant le silence s'installer. Il était venu pour lui dire effectivement quelque chose de blessant . Comment lisait-elle autant en lui ? Il ne faisait que ça , il ne faisait que blesser . Il blessait son père , Stefan , Jennifer , Elena et maintenant elle . Il en avait marre de blesser aujourd'hui , c'était la fin de la journée ,il se faisait tard et la dernière personne qu'il avait décidé d'aller voir c'était sa voisine .Elle ne voulait pas être blessé et il en avait marre de blesser autant aujourd'hui . Il la regarda un long moment , il ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant , qui le dirais maintenant ?

"Je penses que tu devrais partir " Bonnie déclara ne voulant pas avoir à faire à quelque chose de destructeur ce soir . Même un aveugle pouvait voir que Damon Salvatore était une bombe à retardement qui se jette sur les gens qu'il veut blesser . Elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un d'auto destructeur près d'elle , c'est pour ça qu'elle devait retrouver son poste et sa place dans sa vie , dans sa vie de maso comme dirait Damon . Bonnie allait fermer la porte ,mais Damon mît sa main subitement ne pouvant pas la laisser fermer la porte. Elle était blessée , il le voyait bien . Hier ,il avait vu à quel point elle avait eu mal qu'il utilise ce qu'elle lui avait raconté contre elle . Il n'avait pas été malin sur ce coup . Elle qui avait généralement réponse à tout , c'était retrouvé sans voix , sans voix face à la méchanceté de Damon. Bonnie leva la tête et regarda Damon qui avait mît une main sur la porte .

« Je suis désolé , je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que je t'ai dis hier , c'est sorti comme ça « Il avoua subitement . Il devait ne pas la blesser ce soir ,il devait arrêter ce soir de blesser et cela devait se terminer par elle parce que contrairement à Stefan , Elena , Jennifer , Bonnie n'était pas dû genre à revenir , elle n'était pas dû genre à se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un comme lui et il le savait pertinemment . Il suffisait de la connaître pour le savoir . Il ne voulait pas que cette distance perdure entre eux parce qu'il aimait bien , il s'était faîte à l'idée de l'avoir et il ne savait pas ce que c'était ,mais elle était quelque part déjà ancré dans sa vie .Bonnie le regarda un long moment et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle ouvra la porte et regarda Damon. Elle se mît à penser à Klaus et à tous ce que Damon avait dit .

"Tu as raison Damon" Elle se mît à dire ce qui le surpris. Il la regarda ne s'attendant pas à ça . Était –elle en train de lui pardonner ? se demandait il .

"J'aime me faire dû mal ,c'est vrai ,sinon pourquoi je laisserais Klaus avoir un double de mes clés , pourquoi je le laisse boire tout les matins le café avec nous ou encore pourquoi je continues à habiter ici alors qu'il habite juste en face " Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda perdu , ils étaient si proche que ça . Il ne pensait même pas que Klaus habitait en face de chez elle .

"Il me blesse c'est vrai ,mais tu sais ce qui est beau chez Klaus " Bonnie se mît à dire en le regardant intensément .

"C'est qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il blesse" Bonnie continua avec difficultés en parlant de Klaus

"Il a toujours été comme ça , il déteste faire dû mal à son prochain et lorsqu'il blesse , il s'excuse . Klaus est simplement un enfant dans sa tête , il ne se rend pas compte que parfois ce qu'il dit ou fait me blesse . J'ai mal parfois en étant près de lui mais ça serait pire sans lui parce qu'il est ma famille et je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi comme Caroline ou Tyler parce que Klaus est comme ça " Damon resta à la regarder sans rien dire

« On prends soin l'un de l'autre .Caroline et Tyler aussi , ils m'aiment et ne me veulent aucun mal , ils me veulent que tu bien , c'est ce que les gens veulent Damon « Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua Damon qui se demandait pourquoi elle disait tout ça .

« Qu'est ce que t'essaie de dire ? « Il demanda perdu par le discours de Bonnie . Il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir . A quoi jouait-elle ? Bonnie s'arrêta et soupira

« Suis-je une maso tu penses ? « Elle demanda

« J'ai pas voulu dire ça «

« Donc pourquoi tu la dis ? » Bonnie demanda , Damon la regarda , il ouvra la bouche ,mais rien ne vînt

« Comme ça « Il répondit mais Bonnie ne lâcha pas le morceau , elle voulait savoir ce qui agacé Damon.

« Pourquoi tu as agi comme ça aujourd'hui ? pourquoi tu as appelé Sophie , pourquoi t'être emporté hier ? dit moi juste , que je comprenne » Bonnie demanda , Damon la regarda

« Je ne sais pas ok , je suis simplement venu m'excuser auprès toi pourquoi autant de question ? c'est ça ton problème Bonnie tu te poses beaucoup trop de question alors que parfois il n'y a pas de réponse « Damon disait agacé par elle en ce moment. Bonnie le regarda un long moment et décida d'être franche pour se libérer. Elle n'était pas dupe , elle en avait marre des sous entendus , des insinuations , elle avait besoin d'être franche avec lui et avec elle . Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'elle décide de se libérer .

« J'ai un truc pour toi " Elle disait subitement . Damon la regarda perdu , il fronça les sourcilles et allait dire quelque chose mais elle ne le laissa pas parler .

"je ne sais pas ce que mais » Elle avoua honnêtement mais Damon ne comprenait pas .Il fronça les sourcilles perdu attendant la suite . Bonnie le regarda et continua

«j'ai eu ce truc lorsque tu m'as embrassé , j'ai encore eu ce truc hier lorsqu'on a passé la journée avec Jennifer . J'ai ce truc , je ne sais pas ce que c'est ,mais je sais que c'est juste un truc , un truc facile à se débarrasser. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses parce que je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie . Ce n'est pas d'être près de Klaus qui est maso , mais plutôt d'être proche de quelqu'un comme toi parce que contrairement à Klaus ,tu blesses pour blesser . Dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans ton sens , tu blesses parce que tu ne connais que ça " Bonnie déclara ce qui blessa Damon , il sentait son cœur s'alourdir subitement . Il était venu en quelque sorte pour la blesser ,mais finalement c'était lui qui se retrouvait blessé , blessé qu'elle dise ça , blessé qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte , blessé qu'elle ait vu juste . Il est comme ça , il n'est pas Klaus , il était simplement lui et elle faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas quelqu'un comme lui.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me veut du bien , j'ai besoin de Caroline , de Tyler ,de Klaus . Et tu sais je vais répondre à ma question , tu as agi comme ça hier parce que tu as eu ce truc aussi , dit moi si j'ai tord » Bonnie disait en le regardant dans les yeux . C'était la première fois qu'elle était claire avec ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas . Il lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux en réalité , elle lui devait ça , ce n'était pas de Klaus qu'elle devait s'éloigner mais de lui . Elle en était venu à cette conclusion. Damon ne savait même pas quoi dire contre ça , c'était si froid , si méchant , si lui en général . Les rôles étaient inversés , elle était franches , elle était celle qui était en train de le blesser. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être blessé ,mais là maintenant à ce moment à cet instant , il avait mal , mal d'entendre ça , mal d'entendre ça de sa part . Il méritait ça , il méritait cette froideur et méchanceté de sa part ,mais c'était dure d'être de l'autre côté , d'être la personne blessé et non celle qui blesse . Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'être blessé ,mais contrairement à d'habitude , cela faisait horriblement mal , c'était douloureux . Elle le regarda , était-elle méchante , elle ne se posait pas la question parce que le temps des questions étaient fini . Elle n'en voulait plus , elle voulait des réponses , c'est tout . Damon avala difficilement sa salive et décida d'être honnête puisque visiblement , l'heure était à honnêteté ce soir .

« J'ai un truc pour toi aussi , et c'est ce truc qui me dit de ne pas te laisser reprendre ton ancien poste , c'est ce truc qui m'a forcé à te dire ces choses blessante , c'est ce truc qui m'a rendu jaloux de ton ex mari , c'est ça qui m'a forcé à te blesser , c'était plus fort que moi , je suis comme ça tu as raison et je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis . Je suis ce que je suis que ça plaise ou non « Damon avoua , pourquoi avec elle arrivait-il à dire ce qu'il ressentait et non pas avec Elena . Il le savait , c'était parce que Bonnie était en train de le laisser tombé , il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour le sentir .

« C'est ce truc qui me force à partir Damon » Bonnie répliqua,

« Je n'ai plus 16 ans , je n'ai plus la force de creuser ce truc , de creuser en espérant trouvé quelque chose . Jennifer a peut être raison , il y a peut être quelque chose vraiment de beau en toi , mais j'ai pas la force de creuser , parce qu'on est trop vieux . Je veux quelqu'un qui creuse pour moi , je veux quelqu'un de stable et non d'auto destructeur comme toi" Bonnie s'arrêta subitement se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de parler à Damon Salvatore . Damon Salvatore s'en foutait , elle était sûre qu'il s'en foutais , elle avait beau être blessante , il n'était jamais blessé , c'était ce qu'il 'arrêtait pas de lui dire .

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis tout ça alors que ça ne te fais rien , tu as l'habitude qu'on te dise ça hein ? tu en est même plutôt fière en général « Bonnie termina se trouvant stupide de dire tout ça à Damon . Damon se mît subitement à sourire parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre . Même sourire devenait dure face à ce genre de discours . Elle était en train de dire qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en lui , qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir pour lui. Elle était tout le contraire de Elena qui cherchait à l'aider qui contrairement à Bonnie , creuser , creuser sans jamais s'arrêter et bizarrement , il était reconnaissant à Elena pour ça . Il ne le montrait pas ,mais il aimait le fait que quelqu'un veuille le sauver , que Elena cherche à le sauver et là en entendant Bonnie , il avait l'impression d'être une épave , quelqu'un réduit en morceau impossible à reconstruire . Entendre de la part de quelqu'un qu'il n'y a plus espoir pour vous , c'était la pire chose pour Damon . Il avait l'habitude des méchancetés c'est vrai ,mais pas de ce genre là . Damon resta à sourire ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre , il était blessé , il était vraiment , vraiment blessé et son cœur lui faisait mal . Était-ce ce que tout les gens qu'ils blessaient ressentait . Était-ce ce que Bonnie avait ressenti hier parce que c'était insupportable de sentir autant mal. Damon lâcha un petit rire puis mordilla sa lèvre .

« Tu as raison , j'ai l'habitude , j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarque " Damon disait en souriant . Il arrêta subitement de rire se rendant compte que cela devenait ridicule de feindre d'être blessé . Il la regarda intensément

"mais c'est la première fois que ça me blesse " Il se mît à dire ce qui fît de la peine à Bonnie qui se rendît compte qu'il était vraiment blessé . Il suffisait de voir dans ses yeux , ces yeux illuminaient , il était vraiment blessé. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire , elle ne savait pas quoi dire parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que Damon Salvatore pouvait être blessé par une simple réceptionniste comme elle .

"Je ne" Elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais rien ne vînt . Damon se mît à rire

"Mais visiblement tu es comme moi " Damon se mît à dire

"Tu blesses pour blesser " Il continua ce qui blessa Bonnie qui sentît ces yeux lui piquait . Damon la regarda avec un sourire essayant de masquer qu'il avait mal ,mais c'était trop tard.

"Tu me connais très mal Bonnie " Damon se mît à dire puis s'en alla pour se diriger vers sa porte . Bonnie le regarda ouvrir la porte perdu . Damon se retourna vers elle et rigola . Bonnie resta à le regarder . Elle vît le regard de Damon changer , il était passé de la douleur à la haine subitement ce qui fît peur à Bonnie . Elle eut un frisson dans le don en voyant son regard . Damon la regarda avec un léger sourire .

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point , je peux te blesser " Il déclara puis ferma la porte . Bonnie sursauta alors que la porte de Damon n'avait même pas claqué . Elle sursauta à cause des frissons qui l'avait traversé en entendant la voix de Damon . Il y avait quelque chose de flippant , comme une menace , c'était bizarre. Elle regarda la porte puis ferma la sienne .Elle se retourna et vît Laura qui était assise sur le canapé et la regardait les yeux grands ouvert

"Oauw " Laura disait après avoir entendu toute la conversation . Bonnie et elle se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire de plus


	8. tu es sex ! oups

**Voila le chapitre 8 , je les sortis plus vite que les autres ,c est suspect lol**

**Ce chapitre est cours , il n'y a pas trop de Bamon , mais normalement grâce à ce chapitre , dans les prochaines ,il y aura que ça :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :)** _**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , il met en scène d'autres personnages , j'aime bien lorsqu'il y a un grand nombres de personnages , un large casting** , **je crois que ça se voit !**_

_**Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas !  
**_

_**Désolé pour les fautes comme d'habitude  
**_

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chris était d'une nature gentille, mais aussi impatiente parfois. Il adorait son métier qui était souvent dévalorisé. Ok , son métier n'était pas très glorieux et il avait des rêves autres ,mais c'était assez dure de se construire dans cette ville. Parfois , il se contentait de se qu'on lui donnait quitte à renoncer à ses rêves . Il avait appris cela avec le temps. Il arriva dans l'agence en furie , tout le monde le regardait faire son parcours jusqu'au bureau du patron intrigué . Il arriva devant la porte .

"Non non Chris peu importe ce que tu as à lui dire renonce " Un collègue à lui déclara sachant qu'à chaque fois que Chris allait dans le bureau de son patron cela se terminait par des cris ,des hurlements . Chris le regarda puis le contourna et entra en furie dans le bureau de son patron. Son patron avait les jambes allongées sur son bureau . Il était au téléphone en train de manger des dognuts . Oui , il était gourmand c'était ce que son ventre laissé sous entendre . Chris s'arrêta face à son bureau et posa ses mains agacé . Son patron regarda Chris et soupira sachant déjà ce que son employé allait lui dire . Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone .

« J'ai appris que vous n'alliez pas diffusé les photos que j'ai prise de Damon et Elena , vous savez combien ses photos peuvent rapporter au magazine « Chris se mît à dire . Il avait le sang bouillant , très bouillant . Il s'était prit la tête pour avoir ses photos et c'était comme ça que le magazine le remerciait. Son patron resta à le regarder sans rien dire ce qui agaça Chris .

"Tu ne dis rien , dis quelque chose " Chris continua.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? regarde autour de toi , ce magazine est en ruine . On a plus d'argent , plus de budget " Son patron disait

"Et alors ? " Chris demanda en croisant les bras autour de son torse .

"Avec cette révélation , on a de quoi tout rénover , on a de quoi remonter la pente . Damon et Elena c'est énorme tu sais " Chris continua

"Je sais , je ne dis pas que nous allons jamais utilisé tes photos , on les utilisera ,mais au bon moment , l'information que tu nous as donné est énorme et j'ai envie qu'on l'utilise lorsque la saison aura commencé " Il déclara mais Chris ne comprenait pas

"A la place , on a fait en quelque sorte un deal , on les a menacé de publier et ils nous ont donné un autre scoop , ce qui renflouera le magazine " Son patron fier de ses manigances .

"Vous avez fait du chantage?" Chris demanda surpris

"Fais pas ton innocent, en tant de crise tout est permis " Son patron déclara . Chris le regarda hallucinant de travailler pour un type comme lui . Il fallait qu'il change de voix , un jour .

« Vous avez fait un deal, quel genre de deal ? »

« On nous a donné un autre scoop et j'ai besoin de toi d'ailleurs « Son patron déclara subitement

« Quoi ? Quel genre de scoop ? » Chris demanda intrigué

« On va publier ça ce soir « Il déclara en montrant le magazine sur le bureau . Chris baissa sa tête et vît une photo de Damon Salvatore qui était en train d'embrasser une fille . Il en vît une autre où il était au lac avec elle.

« Damon Salvatore, une nouvelle conquête, sérieux, ou coup d'un soir ? » Chris lu , il resta intrigué

« Qui est cette fille ? » Il demanda en levant la tête vers son patron

« Sa voisine, son agent, je voudrais que tu l'interroges, que tu la fasses parler et essaye de savoir à quel point c'est sérieux entre Damon et elle « Chris regarda un long moment le magazine

"Vous rigolez , elle ne me parlera jamais surtout s'il elle sait que je suis un journaliste " Chris disait , il regarda le magazine de plus près

"Trouve un moyen , fais toi passer pour quelqu'un , comme d'habitude tu connais les procédures " Chris leva la tête et regarda son patron

« Vous avez fait des recherches sur elle «

"On a pas les moyens de faire des recherches donc il faut que tu nous en décote ,puis une fois publié , on aura les moyens de fouiller dans son passé , de fouiller sa vie "

« Ok j'irais la voir « Le jeune homme châtain au yeux caramel resta à regarder le magazine sans rien dire Il se mît à dire, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais « Il se retourna vers son patron

« Mais je ne renonce pas à Damon et Elena, un scoop se trame derrière ses deux là , j'en suis sûre « Il déclara puis s'en alla se qui fît sourire son patron .

* * *

Tyler regardait Jennifer qui était dans la voiture avec lui. Il s'arrêta devant le lycée et regarda Jennifer. Stefan lui avait demandé d'emmener Jennifer pour son premier jour d'école parce que celui-ci était à la conférence pour sa série. Il allait reprendre le tournage bientôt .

« Stefan a bien choisi ton lycée, il y a tout les instruments nécessaire pour toi « Tyler disait en regardant Jennifer qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger ses mains . Il la regarda un long moment

« Molly va t'accompagner aujourd'hui, le directeur lui a demandé d'être en quelque sorte ton guide , c'est une fille sympa tu verras « Tyler continua , Jennifer n'avait pas fait la discussion pendant tout le trajet . C'était assez dure de parler avec elle . Il avait dû mal , il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ,mais c'était sûrement à cause du stress se disait-il . Jennifer n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose , elle était anxieuse , elle voulait une vie normal , elle avait toujours voulu aller à un lycée ,mais là être devant le lycée , entendre des lycéens rires à l'extérieur de la voiture devenait oppressant . Elle était devant le fait d'accompli , plein de question , de remise en question était apparu subitement . Elle tourna son visage vers Tyler

« Peut-être qu'on devrait reporter à demain « Jennifer se mît à dire . Tyler la regarda et sourît

« C'est normal d'être stressé tu sais , c'est comme ça pour chaque rentrée « Tyler disait

« Et si on m'aimais pas « Elle se mît à dire

« Allez Jennifer , tu as soulé Damon et Stefan pour ça , maintenant que tu y es , tu peux pas retourner en arrière , tous ce que tu as toujours voulu est devant toi. Le lycée est la vie normal que tu recherches , et ce sont les plus belles année enfin cela dépens des personnes ,mais toi tu es une Salvatore crois moi , tu vas être ami avec plein de gens avec ce nom . La plupart d'elle sont fans de tes frères »

« Je veux pas qu'on m'aime pour mes frères ,mais pour moi « Elle disait , Tyler la regarda un long moment et sourît

« Crois moi , ça aide , tu es une fille formidable , on le sait tous puis tu as un plus , tu es aveugles « Il disait essayant de la faire rire ,mais elle ne rigolait pas du tout

« Où sont passé tes blagues , ton humour noir » Il demanda .

« Je réagirais peut être à ton humour ce soir ,mais pas là « Elle répondit

« Tu veux que j'appelle Stefan , ou Damon «

« Non surtout pas Damon « Jennifer disait subitement. Tyler la regarda intrigué

« Ok « Il disait perdu. Depuis le soir du restaurant, Jennifer avait essayé de parler plusieurs fois à Stefan ,mais elle n'arrivait pas . Elle n'arrivait pas et elle se trouvait horriblement mal d'être autant lâche. Elle s'en voulait, elle était déjà très en colère contre Elena et Damon alors elle n'imaginait pas comment Stefan réagirait. Tyler regarda Jennifer perdu en voyant qu'elle était silencieuse. Jennifer prît la main de Tyler

« Tyler ramène moi chez Stefan « Jennifer se mît à dire . Tyler à la place sourît , il ouvra la portière et se leva . Il contourna la voiture et ouvra la portière de Jennifer.

« Tu as voulu ça , donc maintenant tu vas au lycée , te faire des amis , vivre une vie normale « Tyler disait , il ouvra la porte arrière pour faire descendre Bart

« Hey Bart sera là non « Il disait , Bart le regarda et aboya . Jennifer sourît et sortît de la voiture

« Et je travailles dans le lycée , donc appelle peu importe l'heure , je serais jamais loin de toi « Il disait , Jennifer le regarda et sourît

« Merci Tyler et désolé « Elle disait ce qui l'intrigua

« De quoi ? » Il demanda

« De devoir t'occuper de moi pendant que Stefan est pas là »

« Tu sais, j'ai deux enfants, ça me gêne pas de m'occuper d'un troisième « Il disait , Jennifer se mît à rire

« Coach « Ils entendirent tout deux derrière. Tyler se retourna et vît Molly

« Ha Molly « Il disait en voyant une jeune fille rousse avec des yeux bleus s'approchaient de lui .

« Coach « Jennifer disait , Tyler se mît à côté d'elle

« Oui ici on m'appelle comme ça parce que monsieur , c'est ringard , monsieur Lockwood , j'aime pas et Tyler s'est trop familier donc je préfère qu'on m'appelle coach y compris toi « Il disait , Jennifer hocha la tête

« Ok coach » elle répondit ,

« Molly , je te présente Jennifer et Bart , et Jennifer je te présente Molly « Tyler disait .

« Ravi de rencontrer « Molly disait , Jennifer hocha la tête

« Moi aussi «

« Donc Molly va te présenter le lycée, normalement tu n'auras pas trop de mal puis on a des plans adaptés pour toi, tout est adapté pour toi » Tyler disait ,

« Je te laisse, appelle moi , demande à Molly au pire ok »

« Ok coach « Elle répondit , Tyler la regarda et sourît

« Je viens te chercher à la fin des cours « Il déclara, il passa à côté de Molly

« Fais attention à elle ,je compte sur toi « Il continua. Molly le regarda et sourit

« Tu as de la chance d'être proche du coach, il est cool « Molly disait

« C'est un ami de ma famille « Jennifer répondit "enfin un ami de Stefan". C'était marrant comment ces deux dernières semaines , Stefan et Tyler s'étaient rapprochés . C'était à la fois marrant et bizarre. Molly la regarda et sourît , elle se mît à côté de Jennifer et lui prît le bras ce qui surpris Jennifer qui n'était pas du tout tactile . Elle ouvra les yeux en grand derrière ses lunettes surprise .

« Je te guide « Elle continua , Jennifer déplia tout de même son bâton même si Molly la tenait. Elles avancèrent avec Bart.

« Donc là on est dans le parc , c'est là où on se pose tous à la récrée . On a de la chance d'avoir une sorte de campus à vrai «

« Tu sais ,tu n'es pas obliger de me guider, je vois rien « Jennifer disait ne voulant pas déranger Molly. Molly sourît

« Je sais ,mais on fais ça pour tout le monde, je te traite en tant que tel « Elle répondit , Jennifer sourît contente d'entendre ça . Jennifer allait la remerciait ,mais elle fût coupé par de la musique . Elle ne connaissait pas la musique, à vrai dire , elle n'écoutait pas du tout ce genre de musique , c'était du rap ou peu importe , c'était bruyant .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elle demanda à Molly . Molly tourna avec Jennifer et regarda une bande d'ami.

« Ho cherche pas , c'est les délichoc « Molly disait en souriant «

«_ Delichoc_ « Jennifer disait intrigué

« C'est moi qui les appelle comme ça « Molly avoua

« Pourquoi ? » Jennifer demanda

« Parce qu'ils sont délicieux et choc « Elle répondit perdant Jennifer.

« Et qui sont –ils exactement ? » Jennifer demanda apercevant que Molly s'était perdu en les regardant. Molly regarda les deux garçons qui étaient assis sur unee table entouré de leur copain et surtout de fille . Ils attiraient tellement filles que cela l'exaspérait.

« Ryan et Derek « Molly disait en soupirant

« Là maintenant j'aimerais que tu es des yeux pour les voir « Molly disait ce qui fît rire Jennifer car Molly lui parlait naturellement .

« Et qu'est ce que je verrais ? dit moi ? » Jennifer demanda sourire aux lèvres trouvant Molly marrante.

« Ryan est châtain et il a des yeux bleus mais quand je te dis des yeux bleus , c'est magnifique « Molly disait , elle se tourna et regarda Jennifer , c'était étrange parce qu'elle se voyait à travers les lunettes de soleil de Jennifer.

« Tu vois Damon Salvatore de la série Eve , il a les mêmes yeux ok peut être que j'exagère parce que Damon Salvatore est 20mille fois plus sexy que lui mais Ryan est _sex_ « Elle disait fondant en parlant de lui . Jennifer regarda Molly , visiblement elle ne savait pas à qui elle ne savait pas que Jennifer était la sœur de Damon Salvatore . Elle allait lui dire ,mais Molly ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler

« En plus sa famille est riche en même temps comme tout les familles ici à vrai dire «

« Mais on pense qu'il est gay parce qu'on ne la jamais vu avec une fille , c'est bizarre , il a eu une copine mais ils ont rompu , et depuis il ne montre aucun intérêt au fille c'est bizarre «

« Peut être qu'il n'est pas obsédé c'est tout « Jennifer disait

« Crois moi Jennifer, les gars sont des obsédés, tous des obsédés , « Molly répondit blasé .Jennifer la regarda un long moment sans rien dire lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris .

« Allez Derek montre nous qui est le boss « Une fille cria . Derek les regardas tous , il était assis sur la table les pieds posé sur les bancs

« Allez arrêter, je suis fiché ici , j'essaye de me faire discret « Derek disait , il ne voulait pas danser ,mais personne semblait le comprendre se disait-il . , Jennifer entendît sa voix et resta surprise . Elle avait déjà entendu quelque part ,mais elle ne se souvenait plus où.

« Juste la pile électrique s'il te plaît « Ils dirent en même temps . Molly et Jennifer ne dirent rien

« Molly tu es toujours là » Jennifer disait remarquant le silence de Molly qui était en train d'admirer Derek . Derek se leva du banc et commença à faire la pile électrique suivant le rythme de la chanson . Il continua en faisant la vague. Tout le monde cria

« Encore , encore «

« On se rince l'œil qu'une fois « Derek disait en se rasseyant . Il se rassît et tourna sa tête lorsqu'il vît Molly et cette fille , cette fille qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant ,mais il ne savait plus où. Il resta à regarder Jennifer et regarda le chien ensuite .

« Ok je sais que c'est bizarre ,mais je crois qu'il nous regarde « Molly se mît à dire en regardant Derek . Derek les regarda un long moment

« On a une nouvelle « Ryan disait en regardant à son tour Jennifer

« Un peu abîmé la nouvelle « Une fille disait en regardant Jennifer parlant du fait qu'elle était aveugle . Derek se souvint en voyant le chien , il avait rencontré dans ce restaurant la dernière fois .

« Toujours aussi sensible Léa « Ryan disait en regardant Léa qui était blonde avec des yeux bleus . Léa le regarda et fît une grimace .

« Je te jure ,il nous regarde «

« De qui tu parles ? » Jennifer demanda enfin

« Derek «

« Et ? » Jennifer demanda

« C'est un métisse au yeux vert , trop magnifique ces yeux , son père est français et sa mère afro américaine , elle est institutrice . Il est _sex_ «

« tu la aussi dit pour Ryan tu sais ça « Jennifer disait , c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce mot , elle trouvait bizarre de l'utiliser pour décrire une personne ,mais elle avait facilement compris ce que cela voulait dire . Molly la regarda

« Ce n'est pas pareil «

« En quoi c'est pas pareil « Jennifer demanda ,

« Il a les biceps qui vont avec « Molly disait avec un grand sourire ce qui fît rire Jennifer . Elle regarda Molly la trouvant marrante .

« il suffit de le voir en débardeur pour fondre. Tout est _sex_ chez lui ,son corps ,ses yeux , son sourire , tout «

« Mais « Jennifer disait

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il y a toujours un mais avec ce genre de gars « Jennifer répondit .

« Impossible de l'approcher à cause de Léa , cette fille le chasse depuis des années «

« C'est sa copine ? »

« Non ,mais ils ont une amitié amélioré disons donc « Jennifer ne comprît pas , elle fronça les sourcilles

« ça veut dire quoi ça , il sont amis ou pas « Elle demanda , Molly la regarda intrigué

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est une amitié amélioré tu rigoles « Molly demanda la bouche grande ouverte. Jennifer haussa les épaules

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter « elle répondit seulement un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire .

« il couche ensemble ,mais sans plus . On sait tous qu'il couche ensemble ,mais ils ne sont pas en couple , que du sexe quoi « Jennifer tourna son visage

« je vois « Elle répondit , c'était bizarre ce concept pour elle. Elle connaissait les personnes comme Damon qui n'avait jamais de relation sérieuse , que du sexe ,mais elle ne connaissait pas les personnes qui couchait avec leur amis. Pourquoi ne pas être en couple alors , c'était bizarre pour elle .

« Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait il y a une seconde « Jennifer demanda , Molly regarda Derek

« Derek danse , il adore la danse tout le monde le sait ,il pratique du hip hop ,de la break ,il fait même des Battle . Il travaille dans un boite le soir , je sais il est mineur ,mais il y travaille seulement pour y danser parce que crois moi , il n'a pas besoin de se faire de l'argent lui aussi . Il est tout aussi riche que Ryan ,mais à ce qui paraît son père lui reproche de ne pas le montrer assez , de ne pas s'intéresser assez à ces conditions . Il lui reprochait de faire des Battle «

« Pourquoi , qu'est ce que c'est des Battle « Jennifer demanda

« Tu rigoles là , tu vivais dans une cave où quoi ? » Molly déclara perdu . Jennifer sourît

« Un peu « Jennifer répondit en souriant

« Ce sont des danses de rue , des gens s'affrontent en boîte n'importe où . Derek fais ça au lieu de suivre ces études ce qui déplait à son père mai… » Molly s'arrêta subitement en voyant Derek descendre de la table

« Mais quoi ? » Jennifer demanda

« Il s'approche de nous , non ,si non si , j'y crois pas il vient « Molly disait en serrant fortement le bras de Jennifer qui ne comprenait pas. Derek s'avança et s'arrêta face à Molly et Jennifer

« Tu étais cette fille au restaurant qui est rentré dans les toilettes des hommes « Derek se mît à dire en pointant Jennifer du doigt. Jennifer se souvînt enfin de lui et de son odeur , il sentait bon même maintenant . Elle ne dît rien ce qui intrigua Derek et surtout Molly qui était choqué qu'elle ne réponde pas .

« Tu es muettes ? » Il demanda en souriant . Jennifer le regarda sans rien dire

« Oui je le suis « Jennifer répondit seulement , Derek sourit

« Visiblement non puisque tu as parlé «

« Alors non je ne le suis pas « Elle répondit , Derek la regarda perdu voyant qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise pour parler au gens , cela se voyait . Il s'accroupît et caressa le chien

« On a le droit au chien ici ? « Il demanda en touchant le chien . il regarda le collier et vît le nom

« Bart tu es mignon pas comme ta maîtresse « Derek disait en touchant le chien qui avait l'air de l'apprécier

« Je suis une exception « Jennifer disait

« En quel honneur ? » Il demanda , Jennifer baissa la tête

« Tu rigoles hein ? tu sais que je suis »

« Aveugle , oui je sais ,mais il y a plein d'aveugle qui n'ont pas de chien « Derek déclara en caressant le chien

« C'est plus qu'un chien pour moi donc j'en ai besoin « Jennifer répondit, Derek continua à caresser le chien . Il se releva et regarda Jennifer

« Et ton prénom c'est quoi déjà ? » Il disait

« Je te l'ai jamais dit alors pourquoi le déjà « Jennifer demanda intrigué ce qui fît sourire Derek.

« Derek tu viens « Ryan cria derrière

« Bon ben je vais t'appeler l'aveugle alors, au revoir l'aveugle « Il disait ce qui agaça Jennifer qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça . Derek remarqua l'agacement de Jennifer, il s'en alla sans rien dire .

« Attends , Derek te parle et tu répond comme ça « Molly disait sous le choque

« Je suis pas à l'aise avec les gens que je connais pas « Jennifer avoua

« Oh mon dieu ,qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi « Molly disait en marchant avec Jennifer dans le lycée.

* * *

_15 minutes ,_ Jennifer se retrouva devant sa classe au tableau . Elle devait se présenter , heureusement qu'elle ne voyait pas ,mais elle était quand même anxieuse. Molly était à côté d'elle et pressa son bras .

« Allez présente toi « Elle chuchota , Jennifer se réveilla de ses pensées.

« Bonjour , je m'appelle Jennifer Salvatore , j'ai 18 ans , je parles pas beaucoup donc ne vous vexer pas si je ne fais pas trop la conversation. J'ai pas de hobby particulier , mais je fais du piano. Si vous avez des questions , je suis toute à vous « Jennifer disait brièvement , elle n'avait pas particulièrement de chose à dire sur elle , elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle à vrai dire.

« Vraiment toute à nous « Derek se mît à dire au fond de la salle . Tout le monde rigola ,mais Jennifer ne comprenait pas , elle regarda en face d'elle

« Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire « Elle déclara n'ayant pas compris les allusions de Derek . Molly serra le bras de Jennifer pour lui dire de se taire . Ils se mirent à rigoler encore une fois

« A elle ne voit pas où je veux en venir « Derek disait ce qui fît rire tout le monde par rapport à son jeu de mots . Elle ne voyait pas ça c'était sûre .

« Derek commence pas « Le professeur déclara ,

« Je suis sûre qu'elle en entends pas mal des blagues de ce genre « Derek répondit

« C'est le cas, enfin bref vous avez des questions « Jennifer disait ignorant Derek qui souriait . Ryan se redressa sur sa chaise et sourît à Jennifer .

« Comment tu es devenu aveugles ? » Ryan demanda à côté de Derek au fond. Jennifer tourna son visage vers lui . Elle repérait facilement les gens par rapport à leur voix. Ryan souriait attendant la réponse .

« Trop personnelle, une autre question « Jennifer répondit seulement ce qui surpris tout le monde voyant comment elle avait répondu à Ryan. Elle avait répondu froidement comme un robot .Derek se mît à rire comme tout le monde y compris Ryan

« ça c'était expéditif « Ryan répondit mort de rire. Derek et lui se regardèrent, seul eux se comprenait, ils commencèrent à rire sans s'arrêter alors que tout le monde avait arrêter de rire ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui était perdu .

« Hé Derek , Ryan « Le professeur cria ,mais les deux ne s'arrêtaient plus

« Désolé « Derek se mît à dire en se couchant sur la table tout comme Ryan

« Désolé madame « Ryan disait à son tour plié de rire. Tout le monde les regardèrent sourire aux lèvres voyant à quel point ils étaient mort de rire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui était marrant « Jennifer demanda à tout le monde perdu

« Tu t'es montré froide « Molly chuchota dans son oreille

« Mais cherchent pas, ils ont souvent des fous rires « Molly continua.

« Bon vous vous calmez ou vous allez dehors « Leur professeur se mît à dire. Derek se posa contre le dossier de sa chaise et mît une main sur son ventre les larmes au yeux .

« Non c'est bon monsieur, c'est bon « Le professeur se mît à sourire en voyant les larmes de Derek . Il les regarda sourire au lèvre

« Héy ben cela faisait un moment qu'on vous avez pas vu autant rire « Le professeur déclara en regardant Derek .

« Merci à la nouvelle « Derek disait , Ryan essuya à son tour ses yeux et reprît son souffle

« Oui merci « Ryan disait . Jennifer ne dît rien perturbé

« Alors vous avez d'autres questions « Molly se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde . Léa leva la main et regarda Jennifer

« Tu t'appelles Salvatore ,tu as un lien avec les frères Salvatore « Elle demanda en fronçant les sourcilles . Molly tourna sa tête

« Ha oui c'est vrai , tu as le même nom «

« Ce sont mes frères « Elle répondit,

« Tu rigoles là ? » Molly disait , les filles de la classe ouvrèrent la bouche en grand .

« Non je rigoles pas « Jennifer disait

« Oh trop stylé « Une fille au fond de la classe appelé Marie disait .

« Ok tu es déjà mon ami « Marie cria dans la salle ce qui fît rire tout le monde .

« Attends tout à l'heure quand j'ai comparé Damon et Ryan tu aurais pu me le dire « Molly disait tout haut . Ryan leva sa tête

« Ha merci c'est gentil « Il disait en souriant. Derek lui jeta un papier

« Rêve pas trop « Derek disait , Ryan regarda Molly

« Merci Molly « Il disait , Molly se mît à rougir

« N'exagère pas « Elle répondit , Ryan la regarda en souriant

« Bon allez asseyez vous , merci Jennifer et désolé pour ce raffuts" Jennifer ne dît rien et avança

« Tu pourras me donner un autographe de tes frères « Molly disait dans son oreille . Jennifer s'assît sur son siège grâce à Molly . Derek la regarda de l'autre côté de la salle et sourît sans rien dire .

* * *

Bonnie était au téléphone assise sur son canapé . Elle avait mit son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et regardait le site hésitante .

«J'hésite , ces sites ne me dit rien qui vaille « Bonnie disait à Laura qui était à la réception en train de faire du rangement . Chris arriva à la réception et vît une blonde de dos au téléphone .

« Excuse » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Laura mît sa main sans se retourner pour le regarder

« Je suis à vous dans une seconde « Laura disait voulant parler à Bonnie .

« Écoute ce site de rencontre est sûre crois moi , personne ne peut avoir de renseignement sur toi à moins d'être inscrit puis au moins les gens seront ce que tu veux « Laura disait à Bonnie qui était hésitante . Chris regarda Laura hallucinant devant le professionnalisme de cette femme, bien sûre cela était de l'ironie .

« ça fait un peu désespéré « Bonnie disait

« Bonnie « Laura déclara attirant l'attention de Chris qui reconnu le nom . Il regarda Laura intrigué

« Chanceloving est un site pour toi , inscris toi tu verras en une seconde il y aura du monde , près de la moitié de la population est sur ce site «

« Tu exagères j'en suis sûre mais ok je vais le faire, parce que j'ai 28 ans et je m'ennuie en ce moment, ma vie est plate « Bonnie avoua. Laura sourît

« Peut être parce que cela va faire 2 semaines que tu n'as pas de nouvelle de Damon « Laura se mît à dire . Chris sourit et s'amusa à écouter sans faire de bruit

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ? je m'en fous de lui »

« Tu as des nouvelles au moins depuis là fois où tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas quelqu'un d'aussi méchant dans ta vie «

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai dit était méchant lorsque tu le dis » Bonnie disait , Laura regarda en face d'elle

« Parce que ça l'était « Chris regarda Laura intrigué.

« Mais il fallait lui dire , de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé à part un baiser donc je trouves ça normal que tu lui ais dit ,mais je dois avouer que ce qu'il t'a dis m'a fait peur « Laura avoua

« Comment en est-on venu à parler de lui ? de toute façon, il est parti à la conférence avec Stefan et Elena pour la nouvelle saison de sa série, donc je risque pas de le croiser «

« Oui « Chris sourît sans rien dire puis s'en alla. Laura raccrocha après un moment

« Désolé j'étais « Elle se retourna et vît un homme partir de dos ce qui l'intrigua.

* * *

Bonnie était en train de regarder son ordinateur intrigué lorsqu'elle vît à la télé les héros de la série Eve être applaudie. Ils entrèrent tous à la conférence pour s'asseoir. Il y avait bien sûre au milieu, Calel interprété par Stefan, Eve interprété par Elena ,Ethan interprété par Damon , Lily interprété par Alycia Line , Meredith interprété par Emma Mcadam , et elle en passait ,mais il y avait un peu près tout le monde de la série. Elle resta à regarder Damon qui souriait devant les photographe, ils souriaient tous.

_« "Tu n'as pas idée à quel point , je peux te blesser " _Elle se mît à repenser à cette phrase . Bizarrement , elle n'avait pas peur , mais elle s'en voulait comme Laura le disait , c'était plutôt méchant ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'être aussi méchante .Elle pensait ce sentir mieux après avoir mis les choses cartes sur table ,mais quelque chose était encoure noué. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire , elle prît la télécommande et éteignît la télé ne voulant pas voir cela . Elle vît l'heure et vît qu'il était leur du déjeuner. Elle regarda son ordinateur et décida de l'éteindre , elle écoutera plus tard le conseil de Laura. Bonnie se dirigea vers la porte et prît sa veste . Elle s'en alla .

20minutes plus tard , elle arriva au lycée . Tyler était encore à son bureau . Il était en train de voir encore les tactiques pour les matchs lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquer. Il leva la tête et souris surpris

« Hey, j'ai apporté du chinois « Bonnie disait en montrant les sachets près de sa porte . Tyler la regarda surpris . Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis qu'il vivait avec Klaus , cela allait faire un moment . Bonnie voulait le voir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être séparé de Tyler , c'était son ami tout comme Caroline.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Il demanda , un sourire pouvait se voir sur son visage .

« J'étais sur le chemin et je me suis dit que j'allais aller te voir pour qu'on mange ensemble « Bonnie disait en s'approchant du bureau .

« Vraiment , sur le chemin ? je croyais que tu travaillais pas aujourd'hui « Tyler disait en regardant avec un air suspect Bonnie . Bonnie le regarda ,

« Je ne travaille pas à vrai dire ,mais Caroline travaille maintenant , les enfants sont à l'école, Klaus est en voyage d'affaire avec l'entreprise Reason , donc je suis toute seule et c'est assez déprimant « Elle avoua

« Donc tu te sers de moi pour remplir ta solitude « Tyler disait en souriant

« Oui « Bonnie répondit en souriant.

« Puis nous deux on s'est pas parlé depuis longtemps, et tu dois te sentir seul toi aussi non « Bonnie disait, Tyler rangea ces affaires et sourît

« Oui « Il avoua puis fouilla dans les sacs

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as pris ? » Il demanda, elle s'assît en face de lui

« Des nems, des nouilles, tes truc préférés « Elle répondit,

« Cool, moi qui avait prévu de manger à la cantine, «Tyler disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle prît sa nourriture et commença à manger tout comme lui.

« Klaus m'a dit que Jennifer était ici, alors comment ça se passe pour elle ? » Bonnie demanda en mangeant.

« C'était son premier jour aujourd'hui, Stefan m'a demandé de l'emmener parce qu'il n'était pas là, il devait aller à la conférence, et elle était nerveuse , c'était marrant à voir « Bonnie regarda intrigué Tyler .

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es ami avec Stefan Salvatore ? « Elle disait surprise .

« Il est cool comme type « Tyler répondit

« Je sais c'est simplement que je pensais pas « Elle répondit seulement ce qui fît sourire Tyler

« J'espère que ça ira pour Jennifer « Bonnie continua en mangeant. Elle était concentrée à prendre ses nouilles lorsque Tyler parla

« En fait , tu as dit que Caroline travaillait ? où travaille t-elle exactement ? » Il demanda intrigué . Bonnie leva la tête et sourît

« Si tu veux savoir demande lui «

« Allez « Tyler disait. Bonnie le regarda un long moment et soupira

« ça va faire plus de 2 semaine là « Bonnie se mît à dire

« Et tu lui manques horriblement tu sais « Elle continua . Tyler la regarda sans rien dire

« elle me manque « Il répondit , il regarda Bonnie et soupira

« Mais tu sais , je sais que c'est excessive comment j'ai »

« Non ça ne l'est pas « Bonnie disait subitement interrompant Tyler

« Non tu as le droit d'être en colère , mais on ne sait rien Tyler « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Tyler .

« Vous savez tout ce qu'il y a savoir « Tyler répondit . Bonnie le regarda

« Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le lycée , j'avais quoi 16 ans et ton père était déjà en prison . On a su à travers les commérages c'est tout ,mais jamais à travers toi . Tu as rencontré Caroline après toute cette histoire et même elle n'a jamais su ce que tu ressentais par rapport à cette histoire . Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé et Caroline aussi parce que tu ne veux pas en parler ,mais peut être que si tu lui disait vraiment ce que tu « Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car Tyler la coupa

« Il n'y a rien à savoir Bonnie, un point c'est tout « Tyler disait voulant interrompre la conversation. Il mangea sans rien dire sous le regard de Bonnie qui comprît qu'il ne voulait pas en parler . Bonnie regarda Tyler un long moment sans rien dire. Tyler avait le don de se refermer subitement dès qu'on évoquait son passé , ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait .

« Tu sais quand Klaus reviens parce que je lui ais pas demandé ?« Bonnie se mît à dire voulant changer de sujet

« Il revient dans la semaine qui sait avec Klaus « Tyler répondit en souriant ne voulant pas s'embrouiller avec Bonnie. Bonnie sourit

« Qui sait tu la dis « Bonnie regarda Tyler un moment

« En fait je peux te poser une question de fille « Elle continua, elle essayait de détendre encore l'ambiance voulant passer un bon moment avec lui. Tyler la regarda intrigué

« Je m'attends au pire, mais vas y « Tyler disait, Bonnie le regarda un long moment avant de se décider à parler.

« Tu crois au site de rencontre ? » Elle demanda, Tyler se mît à sourire

« Sérieux ? » Il disait en rigolant

« Je suis sérieuse, Laura me le conseille « Bonnie disait,

« Tu trouves pas que tu es trop mignonne pour ces sites « Bonnie le regarda et sourît

« Oh merci « Elle disait en touchant son cœur

« Mais sérieux « Elle disait reprenant son sérieux

« Je trouves que ces sites sont pour les gens désespérée et tu n'est pas à ce point « Il avoua , Bonnie hocha la tête d'accord avec lui

« Mais j'ai 28 ans et j'ai connu qu'un homme dans ma vie , je trouves que c'est désespérée « Tyler sourît voyant la tête de Bonnie

« Tu as vécu avec la même personne des années, pourquoi ne cherche tu pas à t'amuser simplement , pourquoi recherche tu quelque chose de stable. Tu pourrais faire comme Klaus ou ton voisin Damon et vivre ta vie , tu es libre Bonnie d'être avec n'importe qui n'importe quand « Tyler déclara perdu par Bonnie . Elle le regarda et se mît à sourire. Elle resta un long moment à regarder Tyler

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerais avoir une famille comme la tienne . J'aspire à cette vie , je veux une vie de famille , je veux faire partie de quelque chose . Je m'en fous si cela paraît vieux jeu ,mais tout ma vie j'ai vu des gens se construire autour de moi , je pensais que j'étais en train de construire ma vie ,mais c'était un mirage donc là je veux reprendre tout à zéro , rencontrer quelqu'un , me marier , avoir des enfants et finir avec cette personne . Regarde toi , tu es encore jeune aussi alors pourquoi ne pars tu pas pour faire ta vie toi aussi , tu sais la réponse tout comme moi parce que tu aimes ta vie , tu aimes ta famille , ta femme « Elle disait , Tyler comprît ce qu'elle voulait dire . Il la regarda un long moment et se mît à sourire

« Tu es mon mari idéal « Bonnie déclara ce qui fît sourire Tyler . Tyler la regarda

« Je sais ça « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Je ne tomberais pas sur cette personne d'un coup je sais ça ,mais je suis prête à attendre et à tenter plein de chose « Elle continua. Tyler la regarda et haussa les épaules

« Ben tu sais ta réponse, essaye le site de rencontre, tu n'as rien à perdre hein « Tyler disait seulement pas vraiment convaincu par ce genre de site ,mais qui sait ? .

* * *

Damon , Elena , Stefan et leur collègue de la série étaient assis dans la loge . Emma était en train de prendre une vidéo et filmer chacun de ses collègues.

« Ok regarder ici nous sommes à la conférence pour la saison 4 de la série Eve et regardait , moi Emma qui interprète le rôle de Meredith , je vais vous faire un cast diaries « Elle disait puis filma Damon qui était au téléphone .

« Voici le sexy vampire Ethan « Damon tourna sa tête et sourit à la caméra

« Tu sais quoi Emma « Damon disait subitement, il attira Emma vers lui la faisant atterrir sur ses genoux . Il prît la caméra et filma Emma et lui

« Vous voyez à quel point il est pervers « Emma disait en regardant la caméra ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Elle dit ça ,mais vous devriez voir , elle me chauffe , c'est une coquine derrière son côté coincé . Dans la série , c'est la sorcière propre sur elle ,mais elle cache bien son jeu « Damon disait ce qui fît rire Elena , Stefan, Alycia .

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il me dit « Emma disait en regardant tout le monde faisant l'air choqué devant la caméra.

« Fais pas l'innocente « Il disait en touchant la joue de Emma

« Expliquez-moi fan de la série pourquoi aimez vous ce type ? « Emma disait

« Parce que je suis sexy « Il continua , Emma se releva de lui et le filma

« C'est ce que tu crois « Elle répondit puis filma Stefan

« Moi je préfère Stefan « Elle disait en filmant Stefan qui sourit à la caméra

« Tu aimes tout le monde Emma « Damon déclara au loin. Il regarda son portable un long moment .

« Tu attends un appelle ? » Elena demanda en regardant Damon . Damon tourna sa tête

« Sophie, la directrice de mon agence doit m'appeler « Il déclara seulement

« C'est à propos de Bonnie , d'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-elle pas là avec tout nos agent « Elena demanda subitement. Damon resta à regarder Elena un long moment

« Bonnie qui c'est ça ? une copine « Alycia se mît à dire en s'asseyant à côté de Damon

« Je n'ai pas de copine » Damon disait en souriant à Alycia

« Alors une de tes copines « Il répondit à celle qui faisait le rôle de la meilleurs ami de Eve qui était devenu vampire. Damon la regarda un long moment repensant à sa discussion

« Elle n'est rien du tout « Il répondit en souriant, mais Elena voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

* * *

Bonnie était assise sur les gradins en train de regarder Tyler entrainait ses joueurs de basket . Elle avait décidé de rester avec Tyler toute la journée histoire de se rapprocher de lui. Elle regarda Tyler un long moment lorsqu'elle vît Jennifer entrait sur la gauche avec Bart. Jennifer était toute seule.

« Hey « Bonnie disait en descendant les escaliers , elle prît Jennifer par le bras pour l'aider à monter

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Jennifer . Les deux femmes s'assirent sur le banc .

« J'attends Tyler pour qu'il me ramène, les cours sont finis « Jennifer disait , Bonnie sourît

« Alors le premier jour « Elle demanda en regardant en face d'elle

« Plutôt bien « Jennifer disait

« C'est bon signe alors « Bonnie répondit en souriant.

« Justin passe la balle à Derek « Tyler cria avant de siffler . Jennifer regarda en face d'elle

« Ha il est là lui « Jennifer disait subitement en entendant le nom de Derek ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui regarda le Derek en question

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué. Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire avant de de se décider à parler .

« Il me met mal à l'aise « Jennifer avoua

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit parfois « Jennifer avoua , toute la journée , elle n'avait pas compris Derek et ses allusions ce qui faisait marrer tout le monde sauf elle . Il s'amusait avec elle , il la trouvait marrante à ne rien comprendre aux blagues de la plupart des jeunes. Heureusement que Molly avait été là aujourd'hui , Jennifer lui était d'ailleurs très reconnaissante .

« C'est-à-dire « Bonnie demanda

« J'ai l'impression d'être décalé , pas seulement avec lui mais avec tout le monde « Elle se mît à dire

« Comment ça ? » Jennifer regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire

« C'est bête ,mais lorsque je me suis présentée , j'ai dit posez moi toute vos questions _je suis tout à vous_ et Il a répondu _vraiment tout à nous_ alors j'ai dit _oui c'est ce que je viens de dire_ et tout le monde à rigoler , j'ai rien compris . Puis Ryan m'a posé une question et j'ai pas voulu lui répondre donc je lui ait dit trop personnelle une autre question d'un ton sec je l'avoue et ils ont eu un fou rire « Jennifer disait perdu en tournant son visage pour regarder Bonnie . Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ha ok ,je vois heu , lorsqu'il a dit vraiment tout à nous ,il faisait une connotation tu vois quoi « Bonnie se mît à dire pour lui répondre . Jennifer commença à comprendre faisant le lien

« Ha ok « Elle répondit

« Et je penses qu'il ont rigolé la deuxième fois parce que tu es dû genre à pas faire semblant , lorsque tu ne veux pas en parler , tu le dis clairement tu sais alors que souvent nous on esquive « Bonnie déclara

« Ha ok « Elle répondit encore une fois . Bonnie la regarda et sourît

« Tu t'y feras , les adolescents de nos jours font pleins d'allusion" Bonnie répondit. Jennifer sourît , elle regarda Bonnie un long moment

Derek marqua le point . Il regarda tout le monde

« Et qui est le meilleurs « Derek se mît à dire en faisant le moonwalk ce qui fît sourire tout le monde

« C'est Derek « il répondit lui-même à sa question

« Oauaw « Bonnie disait en regardant Derek

« Quoi ? » Jennifer demanda

« Il danse bien «

« A ce qui paraît « Jennifer répondit seulement . Derek continua à faire le moonwalk fièr de son but.

« On a compris Derek « Tyler cria ,

« Allez coach ne soyez pas si coincé « Derek disait , si seulement il connaissait Tyler , Tyler était loin d'être coincé se disait Bonnie .

« Je ne suis pas coincé » Tyler disait en souriant .

« On dit aussi qu'il est _sex_ « Jennifer se mît à dire , Bonnie tourna sa tête choqué que Jennifer dise ce mot ,ça sonnait tellement bizarre de sa bouche . C'était plutôt les filles comme Caroline qui le disait .

« Fais moi une faveur Jennifer, ne dit plus ce mot , c'est trop bizarre « Jennifer se mît à rire

« Je sais ,mais ça me fais rire de le dire , voila ce que j'ai appris du lycée aujourd'hui , j'ai appris le mot sex , que quelqu'un pouvait être sex «

« S'il te plaît arrête « Bonnie disait en mettant ses mains sur la bouche de Jennifer qui rigolait en voyant la réaction de Bonnie . Jennifer arrêta de rire , et Bonnie enleva sa main de la bouche de Jennifer

« Est-ce le cas ? « Elle demanda subitement à Bonnie.

« Quoi ? je peux pas en juger , j'ai pas son âge ,c'est bizarre «

« Allez Bonnie , je veux savoir parce que pour moi c'est un emmerdeur de première « Jennifer disait , Bonnie la regarda puis regarda Derek

« Il l'est ,ça serait un mensonge de dire que non « Bonnie regarda un long moment Jennifer et sourît.

« Tu sais , si tu veux mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un , il suffit d'être ouvert avec lui " Bonnie se mît à dire voyant que Jennifer était agacé par Derek parce qu'il avait en quelque sorte le dessus sur elle . Il savait parfaitement ses points faibles , il savait que Jennifer ne comprenait pas trop son humour et l'humour des autres donc il s'en servait . En même temps , tout le monde dans sa classe avait compris que Jennifer était une fille plutôt isolé , renfermé . Cela n'était pas dure à voir , c'était évident . Honnêtement , elle aurait bien voulu mettre mal à l'aise Derek pour se venger de toutes ses allusions de la journée .

« Vraiment ? » Jennifer répondit réfléchissant à la remarque de Bonnie .

« Oui , soit ouvert tu verras ça déstabilise « Bonnie répondit , elle aimait bien parler avec Jennifer , elle lui faisait pensé à elle avant.

« Ok « Jennifer répondit . Elle se leva subitement

« Hey Derek « Elle hurla dans le gymnase ce qui fît écho

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Bonnie demanda perdu. Derek se retourna sourire au lèvre et regarda Jennifer

« Quoi ? » Il demanda sourire au lèvre . Il la trouvait marrante , c'était une cible facile pour lui .Jennifer le regarda sourire au lèvre à son tour

« TU ES _SEX_ « Elle cria ce qui fît écho dans le gymnase. Bonnie se mît à rire , Tyler se retourna et regarda Jennifer sous le choque puis Bonnie

« J'ai rien dit « Bonnie disait voyant le regard de Tyler posé sur elle . Tout les gars de l'équipe de Derek le regardèrent

« Ouuuou attention tu as une touche « Derek resta à regarder Jennifer un peu mal à l'aise par cette phrase .

« Non je rigole , je suis aveugle , comment je pourrais le savoir « Elle disait ensuite puis s'assît . Tout les gars de l'équipe se mirent à rire .

« Elle t'a eu « Ils dirent en touchant l'épaule de Derek. Derek resta figé et se mît à rire à son tour , finalement , elle pouvait être marrante. Il rigola ,

« Tu es sex aussi « Derek cria subitement

« Mais contrairement à toi je le vois « Il continua ce qui mît mal à l'aise Jennifer . Il regarda Jennifer voyant quel se retrouvait un peu mal à l'aise que quelqu'un lui dise ça étant donné qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment vu elle-même , et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était .

« Et j'apprécie ce que je vois « il continua

« Ok tous dans les douches « Tyler cria voyant que Jennifer était un peu mal à l'aise . Bonnie regarda Jennifer et sourît

« C'est un con « Jennifer disait en secouant la tête de gauche

« Pourquoi ? ce qu'il a dit n'était pas méchant , tu es mignonne «

« Il ne le pensait pas, il disait ça pour me perturber car il sait très bien que j'en sais rien et que sa phrase me force à me poser des questions , des questions qu'aveugle se poserait « Jennifer disait légèrement agacé

« Oauw , je penses pas qu'il a fait pour ça , je pense qu'il le pense vraiment « Bonnie disait perdu par la réaction de Jennifer

« Non je ne suis pas sex , je suis rien du tout d'ailleurs ce mot est stupide quand j'y pense « Jennifer disait agacé , elle se leva et s'en alla laissant Bonnie perdu

« Jennifer « Bonnie l'appela perdu . Tyler s'approcha de Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? je ne pense pas qu'il voulait être méchant avec elle » Bonnie disait perdu

« Bonnie « Tyler disait hallucinant en voyant la confusion de Bonnie

« Quoi ? »

« Elle ne s'est jamais vu en tant que femme « Tyler se mît à dire

« Jennifer est dû genre complexer parce qu'elle ne sait jamais vu et entendre quelqu'un lui dire ça c'est troublant «

« Pourquoi ? tout le monde rêve de ça « Bonnie disait perdu

« Elle n'est pas tout le monde , elle ne se voit pas et pour elle c'est horrible de se sentir vu par tout le monde sauf par elle-même , souvent c'est ce que les aveugle ressente » Bonnie commença à comprendre . Elle regarda Tyler sans rien dire

« Je vois « Bonnie répondit . Tyler s'assît à côté de Bonnie

« Elle a l'impression qu'on connaît mieux son corps et de ne pas se connaître elle-même , c'est horrible « Tyler continua

« Je ne penses pas que Derek pensait à mal «

« Non , il ne pensait pas à mal ,mais pour Jennifer , il se moque d'elle « Tyler répondit . Bonnie se mît à rire subitement ce qui intrigua Tyler

« Quoi ? »

« Il est horrible ce mot , c'est horrible de dire que quelqu'un est sex « Bonnie se mît à dire en rigolant . Tyler se mît à rire

« Je sais , on se fait vieux « Tyler disait . Bonnie le regarda et sourit , elle pencha son corps et poussa Tyler

« Merci de m'avoir autorisé à rester avec toi toute la journée « Elle répondit

« Tu étais comme mon mari idéal aujourd'hui « Elle continua , Tyler la regarda et sourit

« Ils ont tous cru que tu étais ma femme ,mais bon c'est pas grave , je l'expliquerais à Caroline « Tyler disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Donc tu compte lui parler « Bonnie disait content d'entendre ça .

« J'ai réfléchis et tu as raison , je n'ai jamais rien dit ,vraiment parler à Caroline même à toi » Tyler avoua

« Tu n'as pas à en parler « Bonnie disait en regardant intensément Tyler . Tyler la regarda un long moment et sourit .

« Est-ce que tu peux venir manger avec nous ce soir alors, comme avant « Bonnie demanda , Tyler la regarda et sourît

« Allez allons y « Il disait en se levant .

* * *

**Le soir :**

Caroline arriva crevé dans l'immeuble. Elle entra les clés dans l'appartement et ouvra la porte . Elle vît Laura et Jennifer qui étaient assise avec les enfants sur le canapé. Elle sourît en voyant ses enfants

« Maman est rentré « Caroline disait fatigué en enlevant ses talons . Elle avait trop mâle au pied .

« Ne venez surtout pas me dire bonsoir , comment ça va Maman ? ta journée s'est bien passé ? tu te sens bien « Caroline disait en regardant ses enfants qui étaient en train de regarder la télé . Jennifer et Laura sourît en voyant que ces enfants ne la calculé pas .

« Hey David , Sarah Maman est rentré « Caroline répéta attendant une réponse .

« Papa , Maman est rentré « David cria seulement en fixant la télé . Caroline fronça les sourcilles perdu ,

« Papa n'est pas i » Elle arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vît Tyler apparaître de la cuisine . Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire un long moment ne réalisant pas que Tyler était en face d'elle .

« Tyler mange avec nous , et Jennifer dors ici ce soir « Bonnie disait en se mettant à côté de Tyler . Bonnie vît la non réaction de Caroline qui restait à regarder Tyler sans rien dire.

« Je crois que maman a perdu sa langue « Tyler disait en regardant ses enfants qui rigolèrent

« Tu vas bien Maman , ta journée s'est bien passé , tu te sens bien « David se mît à dire en souriant . Caroline regarda son fils

« Tu pourrais répondre quand même « Il répondit puis regarda la télé ce qui choqua Caroline

« J'hallucine « Elle disait en regardant tout le monde qui souriait . Tyler la regarda et sourît sans rien dire . Caroline sourît à son tour . Bonnie prît son pc portable qui était dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon devant la télé .

« Ok je me suis inscrite , et je suis en train de parler avec quelqu'un qui m'a l'air vraiment sympathique « Bonnie disait en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil . Caroline prît place sur l'autre fauteuil et Tyler prît place à côté de Jennifer.

« Et alors comment est il ? » Laura demanda

« Il est plutôt mignon « Bonnie disait en regardant sa photo sur l'ordinateur

« Bonnie mignon ça veut rien dire , il est mignon ou il est _sex_ « Caroline demanda ce qui choqua tout le monde surtout Tyler , Jennifer et Bonnie

« Quoi tu as dis quoi ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Caroline

« Il est mignon ou sex «

« Sex ? » Tyler disait , Jennifer , lui et Bonnie se regardèrent et commencèrent à rigoler

« Ne me dît pas que vous connaissez pas ce mot , les jeunes l'utilisent tout le temps de nos jours «

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Laura demanda en regardant Tyler , Bonnie et Jennifer

« Non rien « Jennifer répondit en rigolant . Elle avait retrouvé le sourire ne voulant pas ce prendre la tête avec ce que Derek lui avait dit .

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas _jeuns_ « Bonnie disait

« Oh mon dieu , c'est d'un ringard ce que tu viens de dire Bonnie « Caroline répondit

« Et toi tu crois que c'est pas ringard « Bonnie disait ,

« C'est quoi sex ? » Sarah demanda intrigué en voyant tout le monde sourire . Bonnie ouvra la bouche en grand . Jennifer rigola sans s'arrêter .

« Ha oui c'est quoi sex Maman et Papa « Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler et Caroline . Tyler et Caroline se regardèrent sans rien dire un long moment

« Pierre feuille ciseau « Ils dirent en même temps voulant se partager les rôles . Ils firent tout deux la pierre ce qui n'avança pas grand-chose . Jennifer et Laura rigolèrent les trouvant bête. Caroline et Tyler allaient continuer le jeu mais David parla

« Il s'utilise pour différente manière , le mot sexe , c'est lorsque deux personnes dorment ensembles et qu'il se font des bisous comme Maman et Papa ce qui font souvent dans la chambre « Sarah ouvra la bouche

« Ha oui quand maman dit encore « Sarah disait

« Oh mon dieu » Caroline cria , et se leva du fauteuil pour mettre sa main sur la bouche de sa fille . Bonnie , Jennifer , Laura rigolèrent sans jamais s'arrêter tandis que Tyler et Caroline se regardèrent sous le choque . Jennifer mît sa main sur son ventre tout comme Laura et Bonnie

« Oh mon dieu » Laura se mît à dire mort de rire en essuyant les larmes qui étaient en train de couler sur sa joue . Bonnie essuya ses yeux

« Arrêtez de rire ,c'est pas drôle « Caroline disait sous le choque . Seul Tyler et elle étaient sous le choque .

« Si c'est excellent , « Laura disait , Laura regarda Jennifer et Bonnie et continua leur fou rire

« Et il y a aussi le mot sex qui représente ce que tu as en » Tyler mît sa main sur la bouche de son fils pour l'arrêter .

« C'est bon David, je penses que ta sœur n'a pas besoin de tout savoir « Tyler disait ,mais David parla dans la main de son père voulant expliquer à sa sœur . Sarah et David parlaient ,mais leur parole étaient étouffés par les mains de leur parent .

« Vos enfants sont très intelligents « Bonnie disait ,

« Hahaa , c'est pas marrant du tout « Caroline répondit , Bonnie regarda Caroline et Tyler

« Aussi si vous étiez plus discret même moi je vous entendais de ma chambre «

« Bonnie pas besoin d'en rajouter tu ne penses pas « Tyler disait , Caroline regarda Bonnie

« Nous au moins il y en a du bruit dans nos chambre « Caroline disait , Bonnie prît le coussin derrière elle et le jeta à Caroline qui esquiva

« Pff , tu n'as pas honte « Bonnie disait à moitié en train de sourire . Caroline et Tyler enlevèrent la main de la bouche de leurs enfants

« Ok les enfants vous ne dîtes plus rien , sinon vous allez au lit « Caroline disait puis se rassît à sa place . David regarda ses parents et sourît en voyant comment ils se regardaient.

« Maman et Papa ont l'air comme avant « Sarah chuchota dans l'oreille de David . Seul Laura et Jennifer avaient entendu ce qui les fît sourire

« Je te paris que ce soir , ils vont se faire des bisous dans la chambre « Sarah continua . Jennifer et Laura gloussèrent subitement ayant entendu ce que les petits avaient dit .

« Quoi ? » Caroline demanda

« Non rien « Les deux filles répondirent en souriant .

« Alors il est comment ? » Caroline demanda ensuite

« Il est plutôt bien et je t'en dirais pas plus « Bonnie disait en regardant les enfants . Elle avait bien rigolé , fallait l'avoué .

« Et il s'appelle comment ? » Laura demanda .Bonnie regarda son ordinateur et sourît

« Chris « Elle répondit

« C'est un beau nom, je le sens bien « Laura disait

« Oui en plus , ça va faire deux heures que je lui parle et c'est agréable « Bonnie avoua en regardant l'ordinateur .

« ça commence « Laura disait subitement en montant le ton

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda en tournant la tête. Elle regarda et vît le cast de la série Eve entrer pour répondre au question

« Oh non ce n'est pas encore fini « Bonnie disait, elle se leva et prît la télécommande qui était sur la table pour changer, dès qu'elle changea de chaîne

« NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN « Caroline, Jennifer, Laura même Sarah et David dirent en même temps . Bonnie les regarda et remît la chaîne choqué

« Ok c'est bon « Elle disait puis posa la télécommande

« Ils vont enfin répondre au question « Laura disait . Sarah prît la télécommande et monta le son ce qui choqua Bonnie

« Même toi « Bonnie disait , Sarah ne lui répondit pas trop absorbé par le casting de la série Eve

« Eve est trop belle « Sarah disait en regardant Elena . Bonnie regarda Sarah et sourît

« Oui tu l'as dit , c'est dure de rivaliser contre elle hein « Bonnie disait subitement en regardant la télé .Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle parlait fort . Ils regardèrent tous .

« Donc dans cette nouvelle saison , on aura encore à faire au triangle amoureux , et selon vos dire , le triangle amoureux ne fait que commencer , vous ne pensez pas que cela est un peu trop répétitif ? vous n'avez pas peur que les fans se lasses de la série « Quelqu'un du public demanda en regardant tout le monde . Damon bu son verre et sourît

« Bonne question , je propose que Stefan réponde « Damon déclara ce qui fît rire tout le monde . A la fois le public ,mais les amis de Bonnie . Bonnie regarda tout le monde sur le fauteuil surprise puis regarda l'interview. Ils étaient tous fan de la série sauf elle , fallait peut être qu'elle continue la saison qu'elle venait d'arrêter.

« Merci Damon de cette délicatesse « Stefan répondit et tout le monde rigola encore une fois .Stefan et Damon se regardèrent et sourirent .

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça lasse. Eve fais un choix à la fin de saison ,mais toute sa vie se retrouve basculé en un moment et peut être qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle peut être quelqu'un d'autre , quel peut être avec quelqu'un d'autre . C'est comme un nouveau départ et peut-être que Ethan sera son nouveau départ ou Calel qui sait « Stefan répondit ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à cette question

« Si je puis me permettre , c'est une réponse un peu bateau , je penses que c'est simplement pour faire durer la série et satisfaire les fan de Ethan et Eve qui sont plus nombreux , non ?. Plein de gens trouve cela lassant vous savez « La fille du public répondit . Stefan resta sans rien dire ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il sourît et regarda ses collègues qui souriaient mal à l'aise tout comme lui par la réplique de la fille .

« Elle l'a bien eu « Laura disait en regardant la scène. Damon prît son micro et parla

« Vraiment ? Personnellement cela ne me lasse pas et vous « Damon se mît à dire en regardant la foule qui dirent tous non . Damon savait mettre l'ambiance ça se voyait .Ils regardèrent l'écran et sourirent

« Après si cette série lasse , alors lassez vous de cette série , rien n'est éternel . Personnellement je penses que peu importe qui Eve choisira , cette série a beaucoup de potentiel . L'action , l'intrigue est importante et la plupart du public s'intéresse à l'action et non au relation « Damon continua

« Qu'est ce qu'il est SE... » Laura s'arrêta en voyant les enfants à côté

« Mignon « elle se mît à dire en regardant les enfants. Tyler , Caroline , Bonnie la regardèrent et sourire

« Très mignon « Caroline rajouta ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« Il a l'art de la parole en tout cas « Tyler disait en regardant l'écran de la télé

« Un peu trop l'art de la parole à mon goût « Bonnie disait en regardant l'écran .

« J'ai une question pour Elena « Quelqu'un se mît à dire en se levant de sa chaise . Elena regarda la personne et lui sourît

« Quel effet cela fais de jouer avec des acteurs aussi sexy « Une jeune femme disait ce qui fît rire tout le monde y compris Elena .

« Toutes les filles présentent dans cette salle voudraient être à votre place dans la série » Elle continua . Elena regarda tout les acteurs et sourît

« C'est génial , je vais pas vous mentir surtout quand on a à faire au biceps de Stefan et au sourire de Damon , parfois c'est dure de se concentrer , je dois l'admettre , c'est pour ça que j'adore mon job « Elena répondit ce qui fît rire tout le monde .

« Pour nous aussi c'est dure de se concentrer avec vous les filles « Damon disait en regardant Elena , Emma et Alycia . Emma prît le micro

« Vous ne savez pas, mais Damon est un gros pervers « Emma déclara ce qui fît rire Damon . Il prît le micro et regarda Emma au loin

« Vous ne savez pas ,mais Emma me fait souvent des avance en plein tournage , pour vous c'est la sorcière qui me donne des anévrismes ,mais elle cache bien son jeu « Damon disait en regardant Emma

« Non c'est totalement faux « Emma disait en regardant Damon

« Ne le nie pas , nous deux , tout le monde le sait « Il répondit en souriant .

« Ne t'étonne pas si lors du tournage , il te manque un bras ou une jambe « Emma déclara dans le micro. Elena et Stefan rigolèrent comme tout le reste du casting .

« a propos , vous pensez qu'entre Emma et Ethan , les relations vont s'améliorer , plein de gens voudraient voir une amitié ou un début de relation amoureuse entre eux « La fille du public se mît à dire . Damon regarda Emma

« Personnellement, cela ne me dérangerais pas de jouer des scènes sexy , ou d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec Emma ,mais vous savez elle mord beaucoup , je penses pas qu'elle apprécierait « Damon se mît à dire en faisant un clin d'œil à Emma qui sourît

« Il me fait passer pour un chien non « Emma disait en regardant tout le monde qui était en train de rire.

« Elle est marrante « Bonnie disait en regardant la complicité qu'il y avait entre Damon et Emma.

« Tu serais un pitbull « Damon disait en fixant Emma. Emma rigola puis regarda la jeune femme qui lui avait posé des questions.

« Honnêtement je trouve qu'Ethan et Meredith sont dynamique et pourrait mettre le feu à l'écran « Damon hocha la tête

« ça serait explosif « Il disait en faisant le bruit d'une explosion . Emma soupira

« Je pourrais finir s'il te plaît « Elle disait en le regardant , Damon sourît

« Vas-y bébé « Damon répondit, le publics se regardèrent et rigolèrent

« Comme je disais, Ethan et Meredith ont du potentiel, toute cette frustrations entre eux serait « Emma s'arrêta et rigola . Damon rigola à son tour comprenant ce qu'elle allait dire ce qui intrigua tout le monde qui ne comprenait rien, Damon et Emma étaient les seules à se comprendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Alycia demanda au deux

« Regardez Emma alias Meredith qui a l'air si pure , allait dire «

« Non Damon tais toi « Emma disait ,

« Elle allait dire que toute cette frustrations seraient orgasmique « Damon disait haut et fort ce qui gêna Emma qui mît sa tête dans ses mains mort de rire. Ils rigolèrent tous appréciant l'alchimie entre Emma et Damon .

« Ok juste j'aimerais dire à mon copain qui me regarde que je l'aime » Emma disait en regardant la caméra .

« Oui oui elle nous parle souvent de lui alors Daniel ne t'inquiète pas , elle est folle de toi « Damon disait en regardant l'écran

« Donc vous êtes plutôt proche tous non, vous avez l'air « la fille du public se mît à dire

« Oui on est proche, cela va faire 3 ans même plus qu'on joue ensemble ce n'est pas rien « Emma répondit sérieusement. Damon et elle se regardèrent sourire au lèvre.

« Comment sont vos relations ? j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile d'être frère à la fois dans la vie et à la télé « Une autre jeune femme demanda en regardant Damon et Stefan . Stefan regarda la jeune femme

« Vous savez , on arrive bien à faire la part des choses entre notre boulot et notre vie privé« Stefan disait même s'il mentait ce que tout le monde dans l'appartement de Bonnie pouvait voir .

« Donc vous êtes proches dans la vrai vie parce que selon la presse people ce n'est pas le cas «

« Vous savez selon la presse , Stefan est sexy et beau ,mais je ne vois pas où ils ont vu ça « Damon répondit prenant tout à la dérision. Stefan regarda Damon et rigola

« Selon eux , tu es musclé ,mais ils ont pas vu toute ta graisse « Stefan répondit à Damon qui le regarda en souriant .

« Ok cela devait rester entre nous petit frère « Damon répondit en le montrant du doigt

« Vous savez Stefan a fait pipi au lit jusqu'à ses 6 ans « Il déclara

« Damon « Stefan disait choqué ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« Il attire toute l'attention « Laura disait en admirant Damon. Damon bu un verre d'eau . Ils regardèrent tous la personne suivante qui se leva.

« J'ai une question pour le personnage de Ethan« la personne disait en regardant Damon

« Ok « Damon répondit en posant son verre

« Pourquoi pensez que Ethan est amoureux de Eve, vous pensez que c'est vraiment elle la femme de sa vie , je veux dire , pensez vous que Eve est la meilleurs chose qu'il soit arrivé à Ethan « La jeune femme demanda. Damon la regarda et sourit

« Vous êtes fan de Stefan vous hein « Il disait à la fille qui hocha la tête

« ça se voit tant que ça , je suis pour que vous finissiez avec Emma « La jeune femme répondit ce qui fît rire Damon

« Tu as vu ça Emma , on est populaire nous deux « Damon disait en regardant Emma

« Je vois ça « Emma répondit , Damon regarda la personne du public

« Ethan est complexe « Damon disait subitement en parlant de Ethan,mais il se représentait en même temps. Il resta un long moment à ne rien dire ce qui intrigua tout le monde. Il repensait bizarrement au mot de Bonnie , au mot blessant mais vrai , elle n'avait pas tord , c'était simplement surprenant de l'entendre .

_«j'ai eu ce truc lorsque tu m'as embrassé , j'ai encore eu ce truc hier lorsqu'on a passé la journée avec Jennifer . J'ai ce truc , je ne sais pas ce que c'est ,mais je sais que c'est juste un truc , un truc facile à se débarrasser" _ Il resta à repenser à tous son discours sur lui , sa manière d'etre et de blesser les autres .

"Damon " Elena disait le réveillant de ses pensées.

"Je réfléchissais " Damon disait en souriant

"Tu penses toi " Emma déclara en toussant ce qui fît rire tout le monde. Damon sourit et regarda la femme en face d'elle.

« Ethan est auto destructeurs , il adore blesser les autres lorsque quelque chose le dérange , il blesse « Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment se demandant s'il faisait un parallèle avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Laura intrigué . Laura haussa les épaules elle aussi perdu .

« Vous savez quelqu'un m'a dit que Ethan blesse pour blesser et je crois que c'est une facette qu'il se donne pour se protéger . Il est tombé amoureux de Eve parce que Eve est celle qui a su voir sa vrai facette , elle a compris que Ethan pouvait aimé « Damon disait en regardant Elena .

« Eve a su creuser pour lui et c'est ce qu'il voulait , il voulait que quelqu'un creuse pour lui et y trouve un trésor et c'est ce qu'elle a fait . Eve est la meilleur partie et la pire de Ethan « Damon disait en regardant Elena . Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment

« Eve recherche quelqu'un qu'il lui veut du bien , que quelqu'un soit là pour elle et à première vu Ethan n'est pas cette personne ,mais elle va se rendre compte qu'il pouvait être cette personne parce qu'elle a pris le temps de creuser « Damon disait en regardant la personne en face de lui .

"Eve n'a jamais abandonné Ethan , vous voyez , elle a été là pour lui. Je penses que Ethan veut que quelqu'un qui l'attende et croit en lui , c'est ce que Eve a fait pour lui. Vous savez , elle n'a pas fais comme la plupart des filles ordinaires font , elle ne s'est pas contenté de lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus espoir ou qu'elle n'avait pas le force de creuser pour Ethan. Eve est spéciale pour ça , parce qu'elle est forte , humaine , patiente . Elle est ce dont Ethan a besoin " Damon répondit repensant au discours de Bonnie.

« Eve est parfaite à ce que je vois « Bonnie disait en regardant l'écran agacé . Elle n'était pas dupe , c'était un message pour elle et cela l'agaçait . Elle n'était pas Eve loin de là , elle faisait partie _des simples filles ordinaires _comme disait Damon qui ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête avec des individus comme Damon , qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça ?. Caroline ,Laura regardèrent Bonnie.

"Ne le prends pas personnellement , je suis sûre qu'il ne fait pas référence à toi en parlant des filles ordinaires , il a déjà oublié ce que tu lui as dit " Laura répondit trouvant marrant que Bonnie s'énerve. Tout le casting regardèrent Damon .

"Hé ben Damon est poétique ce soir " Stefan cria dans le micro . Ils rigolèrent tous . Damon regarda tout le monde puis s'arrêta sur Stefan.

"J'ai été inspiré par une femme " Il répondit , Bonnie se retourna et regarda Caroline et Laura

"Ha vraiment" Bonnie disait en regardant ses amis qui ne pensait pas qu'il parlait de Bonnie .

"Ok peut être qu'il a encore en travers " Caroline répondit . Bonnie les regarda

"On ne peut pas tous être parfait comme Eve , a l'entendre c'est une sainte " Bonnie disait agacé ce qui fît rire tout le monde .

Une autre personne du public se leva de sa chaise.

« J'ai une question pour Damon Salvatore « Elle se mît à dire . Damon posa son verre et la regarda

« Je m'attend au pire « il disait en souriant

« A vrai dire j'en ai plusieurs « Elle disait ,

« Allez y , je suis à vous « Il répondit

« ça j'aimerais » La jeune femme chuchota dans le micro mais tout le monde entendît . Bonnie rigola et regarda Jennifer

« Jennifer, tu as entendu « Elle disait faisant référence à ce que Derek avait dit

« Oui j'ai compris les allusions « Damon et les autres rigolèrent

« Désolé « La jeune femme disait honteuse que Damon l'ait entendu

« Non c'est pas grave « Il répondit en buvant encore une gorgée.

« Alors je voulais savoir si vous aviez une copine dans la vrai vie ? quel est votre style de femme ? et si vous croyiez au grand amour « Elle demanda honnêtement . Damon la regarda surpris

« Ha c'est des questions très personnelle , « Il répondit en souriant

« Mais je vais répondre «

« Je n'ai pas de copine « Il disait

« Non il en a plusieurs « Emma disait , Damon la regarda

« Dont toi chéri » Il répondit

« Non non , retire mon nom de ta liste « Emma disait . Damon tourna ensuite la tête et regarda la jeune femme face à lui .

« Grand amour est un grand mot pour moi, je dois l'admettre « Damon avoua attirant l'attention de tout le monde

« Qui penses qu'il y croit ? » Caroline demanda

« Moi « Laura , Jennifer , les jumeaux , Tyler disaient en levant la main «

« Il vient de dire que non, faut écouter « Bonnie disait en regardant tout le monde

« Je pense qu'il y croit quand même « Laura disait

« Tu le surestimes « Bonnie répondit

« Tu le sous estime «

Bonnie regarda Laura un long moment puis regarda la télé.

Damon regarda la jeune femme en face de lui sentant le regard d'Elena.

« Je crois en l'amour c'est tout ce que je peux dire, et j'ai aucun type de femme « Il répondit

« Ho le menteur, il a un type ,mais je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas nous le dire « Emma intervînt

« Allez Damon fais pas ton timide « Emma continua. Damon sourît et regarda le public

« Personnellement, j'aime les filles qui savent ce qu'elles veulent et ce qu'elles ne veulent pas «

« C'est-à-dire ? « Stefan intervînt attirant l'attention de Damon. Damon le regarda un long moment.

« C'est-à-dire ce que je viens de dire « Il répondit

"Tu es son style Bonnie , peut être qu'il pensait aussi à toi en disant ça " Laura se mît à dire ce qui fît rire tout le monde sauf Bonnie

"Haha , non je suis trop ordinaire "

"Tu sais c'est pas une insulte ce qu'il a dit"

"Non il a juste laissé entendre que j'étais lâche , non humaine , il a laissé entendre que j'étais tout le contraire de Elena "

"De Eve tu veux dire " Caroline disait sachant que Bonnie confondait tout

"Oui Eve , Elena peu importe " Bonnie répondit s'en mêlant les pinceaux . Tyler regarda Bonnie et rigola voyant à quel point elle n'arrêtait pas d'interprété au détail les paroles de Damon Salvatore . Les filles voulaient faire des liens de tout ,mais parfois il y en avait pas besoin se disait Tyler trouvant marrant d'être bloqué avec les filles ce soir .

« Vous sentez vous proche du personnage de Ethan, espérez vous qu'on creuse pour vous « La jeune femme continua . Damon la regarda et sourît

« Tu ferais une bonne journaliste tu sais ça « Il répondit en souriant ce qui la fît sourire . Bonnie s'assît bien sur le fauteuil attendant la réponse

« J'aimerais bien qu'on creuse pour moi, qu'on creuse tellement que cette personne s'en fatigue « Damon disait en souriant. Ils se regardèrent tous et sourirent

« Les filles il y a un cœur à prendre « Emma se mît à dire. Damon la regarda et rigola. Ils se regardèrent tous lorsqu'un gars se leva subitement et regarda Damon

« Vous dîtes que vous n'avez pas de copine alors qui est Bonnie Bennett « Un journaliste se mît à dire . Damon tourna sa tête et le regarda un long moment . Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand comme tout le monde

« Tata il parle de toi « David disait en ouvrant en grand la bouche .

« C'est quoi ce délire « Caroline disait . Damon ne dît rien un long moment. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui qui avait une casquette , c'était dure d'apercevoir son visage . Chris n'arrivait pas à croire que son patron lui demande de faire ça . Il devait faire de la pub pour le magazine qui allait sortir demain. La conférence tombait à pique pour faire de la publicité . Demain tout le monde ira dans les kiosque pour s'arracher leur magazine ce qui était génial. Il allait enfin avoir du vrai matériel ,un budget , peut être un bureau à lui . Ok , dire que c'était de force qu'il se retrouvait là , était un mensonge , c'était aussi pour lui qu'il était là. Il ne niait pas le fait que c'était méchant ,mais bon l'idée d'avoir un bureau à lui était cool.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez « Damon répondit sachant très bien ce quoi dont il s'agissait . Bonnie regarda l'écran perdu tout comme les autres.

« Vraiment parce que les photos sur ce magazine vous montre avec une certaines Bonnie Bennett vous semblez proche « Chris disait. Leur plan était parfait , même s'il savait que cette Bonnie ne sortait pas avec lui parce qu'il avait entendu à l'agence .Il le savait et en tant normal , il détestait diffusé des fausses informations ,mais bon on était pas en tant normal , on était en tant que crise se disait Chris . Donc il justifiait ses péchés en ce sens . La crise autorisé tout , tel était sa philosophie enfin la philosophie de son boss qui était devenu la sienne . Damon ne voyait pas cette enfoiré à cause de sa casquette . Il regarda les photos que Chris faisait percevoir . Il savait que les photos allaient être diffusées ,mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait là devant tout le monde à une conférence pour sa série . Ça c'était un coup bas ,mais aussi très malin parce qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était pour faire de la pub .Damon était fort en coup bas lui aussi donc croire que cela allait le perturbé , le déstabilisé était bien naïf de la part de ce jeune inconnu se disait Damon .

« Je vois , vous devez sûrement être un paparazzi « Damon disait seulement . Il prît son verre et le bu.

« Donc qui est Bonnie Bennett ? « Damon posa son verre et sourît

« Ce n'est pas ma copine « Damon répondit clairement .

« Donc qui est ce ? »

« Je ne penses pas qu'il est à répondre à vos questions « Elena intervînt n'aimant pas quand les journalistes se mêlait de leur affaire.

« Non , je vais répondre « Damon disait en regardant le journaliste. Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment intriguée comme tout le monde .

« Elle va sûrement me détester de dire ça , comme je la connais , elle va me détester ,mais tans pis « Il se mît à dire

« Je m'attends au pire « Bonnie disait se souvenant de la phrase de Damon avant qu'ils coupent tout les deux les ponts. Elle se tourna et regarda Laura qui avait le même mauvais pressentiment.

« Une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup, disons qu'on vient de commencer et qu'on a pas établi notre relation exactement, mais elle m'en voudra pas si je te dis qu'on est ensemble « Il disait en regardant la caméra . Bonnie ouvra la bouche grande ouverte puis regarda les autres

« A quoi il joue ? » Laura disait perdu à son tour . Jennifer resta à écouter puis se rappela de la conversation que Damon avait eu avec Elena. C'était bizarre , Damon avait laissé entendre qu'on avait pris des photos d'Elena et lui , il avait même peur que Stefan les voit alors pourquoi subitement il y avait une rumeur sur Bonnie et lui , c'était étrange se disait-elle .Bonnie resta figé devant l'écran .

« Les gars, Damon Salvatore est vraiment populaire hein ? » Bonnie demanda subitement

« Oui « Ils répondirent tous en même temps. Bonnie se retourna vers ses amis

«Vous pensez que les journalistes vont fouiller dans ma vie ? » Bonnie demanda

« C'est ce qu'ils ont fait avec toute ses conquêtes, pourquoi ? » Laura demanda, Bonnie se mît subitement à courir vers le téléphone.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Tyler demanda en voyant Bonnie se diriger vers eux avec le téléphone à la main. Elle les regarda

« J'appelle Klaus « Elle répondit ce qui intrigua tout le monde

« Pourquoi ? » Laura demanda. Bonnie ne dît rien. Elle lâcha un juron en entendant la messagerie de Klaus ce qui surpris tout le monde .

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Klaus Michaelson merci de laisser un message après le bip » Elle entendît seulement. Elle prît sa respiration pour ne pas que Klaus entende son inquiétude ce qui intrigua tout le monde .

"Hey Klaus , c'est moi Bonnie " Bonnie se mît à dire sous le regard suspect de ses amis .

"Tu te souviens du pari que j'avais gagné , je t'avais dit que tu me devais quelque chose , ben c'est le moment où j'utilise mon pouvoir sur toi " Elle déclara en souriant

"Donc si tu pouvais me rappeler , ça serait cool , c'est important en passant , parce que je te connais , tu classes tes messages , ne classe surtout pas lui ou je te tue " Bonnie termina puis raccrocha .

« C'était quoi ça ? » Laura demanda en regardant Bonnie . Bonnie regarda tout le monde

« Vous savez quoi je me sens pas bien donc mangez sans moi je vais me coucher « Bonnie répondit seulement puis s'en alla en montant les escaliers. Ils la regardèrent tous perdu

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? « Jennifer demanda ayant remarqué que l'ambiance était tendu subitement

« Je reviens « Caroline disait , elle monta les escaliers et ouvra la chambre de Bonnie. Bonnie était encore en train de laisser un message à Klaus .

« Bonnie « Caroline l'appela , elle se retourna et raccrocha. Bonnie regarda un long moment Caroline et celle-ci vît l'inquiétude sur son visage ce qui l'intrigua .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu me fais peur « Caroline demanda

« Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai dit qu'on faisait tous des erreurs « Bonnie se mît à dire subitement. Caroline ouvra la bouche perdu se rappelant de cette phrase.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Bonnie souffla pour se calmer .

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui est caché des choses « Bonnie avoua seulement ce qui intrigua Caroline.

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? pas trop terrible , j'espère ? je sais c'est court désolé pour ça**


	9. Egratinures

_**Voila le chapitre 9 **_

_**J'ai mis spécialement deux chansons dans ce chapitre parce que j'aime bien en mettre pour mes chapitres .**_

_**Pour le secret de Bonnie ,Je vous rassure ce n'est rien de grave enfin cela dépens pour qui. Par contre, je l'évoque légèrement dans ce chapitre :)**_

**Music :**

**Jay Z & Likin Park : Numb**

**Brand New : Jesus Christ ( Parole triste & belle , correspond à Damon à la fin du chapitre )**

**Merci pour vos commentaires.  
**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Tu es prête « Stefan disait à Jennifer qui était en train de lire grâce à l'écriture braille. Elle était en train de suivre en touchant le livre.

« Oui je suis prête « Elle déclara en posant son livre. Elena était dans la cuisine avec le magazine people sous les yeux

« Damon sort avec Bonnie tu penses ? « Elena demanda à Stefan qui était en train de parler avec Jennifer. Jennifer mordît sa lèvre agacé ce qui intrigua Stefan qui voyait bien qu'entre Elena et Jennifer l'ambiance étaient tendu ces derniers temps. Lorsque Elena proposait de faire quelque chose , Jennifer refusait , elle lui adressait à peine la parole . C'était étrange, Elena le ressentait aussi ,mais faisait semblant de rien.

« En quoi ça te regarde Elena ? » Jennifer se mît à dire subitement d'un ton froid qui surpris Stefan et Elena . Il y eu un long silence , Elena regarda Jennifer perdu par son comportement récent .

« Heu comme ça , c'était juste une question « Elena disait perdu. Stefan et elle se regardèrent un peu surpris par le ton de Jennifer.

« Tu vas bien ? » Stefan demanda voyant que Jennifer était agacé par quelque chose

« Je serais bien lorsqu'on sera parti « Jennifer se mît à dire puis se dirigea vers sa chambre qui était en bas pour prendre ses affaires.

« Elle va bien ? » Elena demanda perdu .

« Je sais pas » Stefan répondit en rangeant les bols dans l'évier

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas « Elena avoua subitement en regardant la chambre de Jennifer . Stefan se mît à sourire .

« Tu rigoles tu es comme une grande sœur pour elle « Il disait sourire au lèvre . Elena le regarda

« Je sais , je le pensais aussi ,mais récemment c'est tendu ,lorsque j'arrive , elle part , lorsque je parle , elle s'arrête de parler , c'est bizarre et à chaque fois que je lui propose mon aide , elle la refuse ,elle refuse systématiquement « Elena déclara dépassé. Stefan se mît devant Elena qui était assise sur le lavabo et sourît .

« Elle fait ça crise d'adolescente , je suis sûre « Stefan déclara ce qui fît sourire Elena . Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« C'est impossible qu'elle ne t'aime pas , tout le monde t'aime « Il continua en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Elena . Elena sourît , les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire , c'était bizarre , depuis qu'il y avait Jennifer , les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux entre eux ce que Elena n'arrivait pas à comprendre . Cela se passait bien entre eux alors qu'avec Jennifer ,cela se passait pas du tout bien. Une raison aussi de leur entente ,c 'était que depuis que Damon l'avait en quelque sorte rejeté , elle faisait plus d'effort avec Stefan , elle avait conscience que le rejet de Damon la poussait vers Stefan . C'était horrible se disait elle lorsqu'elle y pensait ,mais c'était vrai. Elle regarda Stefan un long moment et décida de se jeter vers lui.

« ça te dit qu'on aille au restaurant ce soir « Elena se mît à dire. Elle remarqua que sa phrase avait surpris Stefan qui la regarda ne cachant pas sa surprise . D'habitude , il était dû genre à proposer et Elena était celle qui disait non donc cela était bizarre pour lui que Elena propose . Il regarda Elena un long moment ce qui la fît rire

"Stefan tu as perdu ta langue " Elle se mît à dire en souriant . Stefan se ressaisît subitement .

« Pourquoi pas » Il répondit enfin en souriant .

« Stefan on y va « Jennifer déclara en marchant en direction de Stefan. Stefan regarda Elena sourire au lèvre puis prît ses affaires . Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra pour faire passer Jennifer

« Bonne j » Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jennifer était déjà partie. Stefan la regarda un peu surpris par l'attitude de plus en plus désagréable de Jennifer.

« A ce soir « Stefan répondit à Elena qui lui sourit. Il ferma la porte et s'en alla. Elena regarda la porte un peu perdu par l'attitude de Jennifer. Elle sourît ensuite pensant à Stefan , il était temps qu'elle fasse des efforts se disait-elle . Elena baissa ensuite sa tête sur le côté et regarda le magazine people . Elle prît le magazine et le jeta ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec Damon et Bonnie.

* * *

Lorsque Stefan et Jennifer étaient dans la voiture. Stefan décida d'aborder la discussion du comportement de Jennifer vis à vis de Elena . Comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout .

« J'aimerais que tu sois plus gentille avec Elena , elle t'a autorisé à rester ici je te rappelle » Il se mît à dire.

« Je suis gentille « Jennifer répondit en lisant encore son livre

« Tu sais très bien que non , qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? tu l'adores comme ta grande sœur «

« Plus maintenant « Elle avoua , Jennifer avait décidé de ne pas dire à Stefan ce qui était lâche , elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise à parler , elle préférait ne rien dire pour le préserver ,mais elle savait aussi que c'était un mensonge , elle voulait aussi se préserver de le voir souffrir .

« Pourquoi ? « Il demanda ,

« Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi vous dormez dans une chambre séparé « Jennifer se mît à dire . Stefan la regarda surpris

« COmm »

« Je suis aveugle ,mais pas stupide «

« Cela n'a aucun rapport «

« Si on a des problèmes c'est entre nous ,tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ou prendre partie « Stefan déclara

« Je veux qu'on soit bien ensemble , donc soit gentille avec elle » Stefan termina. Il pouvait être sévère lorsqu'il le voulait . Jennifer eut du mal à avaler sa salive

« J'ai compris , je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires « Elle répondit seulement laissant un blanc . Il lui rendait les choses plus facile en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de sa relation avec Elena. Il lui offrait une porte de sortie et lâche comme elle était , elle la prise . Stefan la regarda et soupira

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à une ado » Il déclara en soupirant . Jennifer ne dît rien

« Tu as ramené les autographes de Damon et toi « Elle répondit seulement voulant changer de sujet car ce sujet était trop douleureux à gérer pour elle .

« J'ai oublié , je te les ramènerais demain ,promis « Il disait

« Ok «

« Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Damon directement , même lui a été surpris lorsque tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas le voir « Stefan avoua

« C'est encore à cause du fait qu'il est contre que tu habite ici ou ce qu'il a dit à Bonnie « Stefan déclara perdu par l'attitude de Jennifer à la fois envers Damon et envers Elena .

« Damon est un salop «

« Hey attention à ce que tu dis , c'est ton frère « Stefan se mît à dire ce qui exaspéra Jennifer que Stefan défende des gens comme Elena et Stefan

« Pourquoi continuez à le défendre alors que visiblement lui ne veut pas être ton frère . Il te fait la misère Stefan et toi tu continues à le défendre »

« C'est Damon »

« C'est plus une raison valable , j'arrête de le considérer comme mon frère , lui ne se comporte pas en tant que tel avec toi « Elle disait ce qui surpris Stefan

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas hein « Stefan se mît à dire ce qui mit mal à l'aise Jennifer

« Tu défends toujours Damon , Damon est ton frère préféré et maintenant tu me défend c'est bizarre « Stefan se mît à dire en souriant voulant détendre l'atmosphère . Jennifer ne sourit pas n'arrivant pas à sourire

« Stefan « Elle se mît à dire , Stefan tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Je t'aime « Elle se mît à dire ce qui surpris Stefan. Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts

« Je sais que je te les jamais dit , mais tu sais que je suis pas dû genre à montrer mes sentiments . Je voulais aussi te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi depuis le début . Tu as été là. « Elle se mît à dire , elle sentît subitement la main de Stefan sur son front

« Tu es malade « Il demanda ce qui fît sourire Jennifer

« Arrête « elle disait en enlevant la main de Stefan . Stefan la regarda et sourît

« Puisque c'est le moment touchant , je t'aime aussi « Il répondit . Elle sourît en entendant ça .

« Depuis que tu es là , j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vrai famille « Il continua ce qui toucha Jennifer . Elle tourna son visage et l'écouta touché .

« Damon a sûrement oublié ce que ça fait d'être entouré de gens et je t'avouerais que moi aussi, je vis avec Elena ,mais au final , on ne fais que se croiser et ces derniers temps tu me rappelle ce que c'est d'être une famille , tu as un don Jennifer « Stefan disait . Jennifer tourna ensuite son visage et sourît contente d'entendre ça.

« Tu sais c'est drôle « elle se mît à dire

« Quoi ? »

« Lorsque tu m'as laissé avec Tyler , je suis resté avec Bonnie , Tyler ,Caroline, Laura la plupart du temps « Jennifer se mît à dire , elle laissa un blanc .

« Et ils n'ont aucun lien de sang ,mais il suffit de passer du temps avec eux pour voir que c'est une famille et je dois avouer qu'en plus de m'être rapproché de toi , c'est une bonne rencontre que j'ai fais là « Jennifer déclara repensant à tout le monde

« Et j'espérais que Damon se rende compte de ce que je me suis rendu compte « Jennifer avoua . Stefan la regarda sans rien dire .

« Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas , à quoi Damon joue avec Bonnie ? « Stefan disait intrigué laissant un blanc dans la voiture .

* * *

_« Maman « Bonnie disait en montant intriguée les escaliers. Elle monta les escaliers perdu , elle devait avoir 7 ans ou encore moins , à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait son âge était déformée . Elle monta intrigué et vît la porte de la salle de bain à moitié entre ouverte. Elle ouvra la porte et resta figé en voyant le corps de sa mère allongée. Elle resta surprise puis se mît à courir vers elle. _

_« Maman « elle cria en se mettant à genou , elle toucha son corps et vît qu'il était froid ._

_« Maman » elle disait en la secouant, mais sa mère ne réagissait pas ._

_« Papa « Elle se mît à hurler ,elle regarda le corps de sa mère sous le choque et vît de l'alcool et des cachets._

_« Papa » elle hurla , son père arriva en furie dans la salle de bain. Il regarda le corps de sa femme allongés figé. Il n'arrivait plus à être surpris avec elle ce que Bonnie pouvait voir . Il se mît accroupit et prît sa mères dans ses bras.  
_

_« Bonnie va t'en ,je m'occupe d'elle « Il disait en appelant une ambulance . Son père poussa Bonnie et celle –ci regarda le corps de sa mère allongés et son père de dos . Elle regarda sa mère sous le choque _

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Papa ? « Elle demanda sous le choque , son père se retourna et la regarda un long moment . Elle voyait qu'il voyait son inquiétude . Il regarda sa fille _

_« Elle va bien , ne t'inquiète pas « Il disait , Bonnie secoua la tête_

_« Elle a pas l'air d'al » Son père s'approcha de Bonnie et lui prît le visage _

_« Ta mère a quelque problème c'est tout ok maintenant va t'en « Il disait en la regardant intensément. Elle regarda son père puis fît ce qu'il lui ordonna .  
_

Bonnie ouvra les yeux sous la douche lorsqu'elle entendît son portable sonnait. Elle passa une main mouillée dans ses cheveux et regarda en face d'elle. Son passé était en train de lui revenir en pleine face. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle n'aimant pas se souvenir de son passé. Elle soupira fatigué

« Ta mère a quelque problème c'est tout « Elle répéta étrangement les mots de son père. Elle éteignît l'eau, prît ensuite sa serviette et la mît autour d'elle . Elle sortît de la douche et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Elle enleva la bué sur son miroir et se regarda dedans fatigué. Elle resta à se regarder un long moment repensant à ce soir là.

« Tu as quelque problème c'est tout « Bonnie disait en se regardant. Elle secoua sa tête et soupira ne voulant plus y penser. Elle ouvra la commode au dessus du lavabo et se retrouva paralysé. Elle vît des milliers de cachets tombaient par terre. Bonnie recula puis secoua sa tête, il n'y avait rien, c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Fais chier, elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle était comme ça , elle n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette partie de sa vie. Elle n'aimait rien dans cette partie de sa vie et tout revenait à la surface. Son inconscient l'avait fait revenir encore une fois comme pour la punir. Elle regarda en face d'elle lorsqu'elle se rendît compte que depuis tout ce temps son portable sonnait. Elle tourna sa tête et serra ses poings sachant que c'était encore un journaliste ou une fan de Damon. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle s'en prenait plein la gueule et c'était fatiguant. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et prît son téléphone.

« Écoutez moi, je ne sors pas avec Damon Salvatore donc allez vous faire foutre « Bonnie disait au téléphone. Elle était sous tension, sous très haute tension ce que son interlocuteur pouvait entendre. Il resta un moment confus puis se décida à parler.

« Ok « Klaus répondit en souriant ce qui créait un contraste avec Bonnie qui n'arrivait plus à sourire ,mais lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de Klaus, quelque chose en elle,dans son cœur c'était allégé. Elle était soulagé ,contente de l'entendre . Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle

« Ho c'est toi désolé « Bonnie disait en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle était sous haute tension sinon Klaus poserait des questions. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser savoir cette partie de sa vie . Il ne devait surtout pas savoir pour son bien à lui ,mais surtout pour son bien à elle .

« Tu vas bien ? » Klaus demanda remarquant au téléphone la tension de Bonnie. Il la connaissait par cœur enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle le harcelait au téléphone ,mais malheureusement il n'avait pas pu se déplacer plus tôt. Elle avait un peu inquiété, il devait l'avouer, en écoutant ses différends messages, il avait été inquiet . Bonnie ferma les yeux et mordît sa lèvre inférieure.

« Non je ne vais pas bien« Elle avoua. Il comprenait tout à fait, qui aimerais que sa vie soit exposé dans les magazines comme çà . Il détestait les journalistes pour ça parce que les journalistes se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardait pas et surtout ne vérifier pas vraiment leur source. . Elle regarda en face d'elle.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir harcelé alors que tu travaillais « Bonnie se mît à dire après un long silence pesant au téléphone.

« Je suis sur le chemin pour aller voir le magazine « Klaus déclara au volant de sa voiture. Bonnie se mît à sourire difficilement ,mais il fallait seulement que Klaus l'entende sourire pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

« merci « Elle répondit

« Je t'en devais une non « Il disait se souvenant du pari qu'il avait fait à propos de Caroline et Tyler lorsque toute la famille avait vécu chez lui .

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier « Bonnie disait vraiment reconnaissante. Elle était reconnaissante, mais elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait été horrible d'un côté. Elle voulait cacher quelque chose seulement à Klaus et elle l'utilisait pour le cacher, c'était une protection .

« Tu m'en dois une à ton tour « Klaus disait dans sa voiture . Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle

« Merci » Elle répéta

« Tu l'as déjà dit « Il répondit en souriant . Bonnie sentît son souffle se couper

« Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger « Klaus entendît la voix de Bonnie qui avait l'air épuisé . Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle était comme ça .

« Hé Bonnie , c'est moi Klaus , tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux , je suis là , je pourrais retourner terre et ciel pour toi « Il déclara au téléphone . Elle pouvait voir son sourire de là , il arrivait à la faire sourire même maintenant, c'était un don chez lui . Elle se mît à sourire contente qu'il soit enfin là .

« Pourquoi agis-tu comme si j'étais un étranger, je suis là pour toi « Il continua .

« Je sais ,mais je te force à utiliser ton pouvoir , ton nom «

« ça me fait pas de mal « Il répondit en souriant. Ils ne dirent rien un long moment lorsque Klaus entendît un bip .

« Je vais devoir te laisser , Kol est en train de m'appeler et tu sais pourquoi ? il a sûrement vu les photos lui aussi » Il répondit ,

« Tu ne me demandes pas d'explication ? » Elle demanda à Klaus . Klaus resta à regarder en face de lui . Il s'était posée des questions en voyant le magazine, il s'était même posé beaucoup de question , mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se poser des questions , il n'avait pas le droit d'être comme ça .

« Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie et tu fais de même pour moi non ? je respectes ta vie , « Il répondit seulement ne voulant pas s'en mêler .

« Oui « Elle répondit, elle soupira

« bon je te laisse , passe le bonjour à Kol aussi » Elle répondit

« Je le ferais , salut « Il répondit puis raccrocha . Bonnie posa sa main sur son front et soupira . Elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire puis décida d'aller à la salle de bain s'habiller. Après s'être préparée Bonnie ,descendît les escaliers . Elle descendît et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît Caroline qui était de dos . Elle regarda son ami et repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant . Elle n'en parlait pas , Caroline n'abordait pas le sujet tout comme Bonnie car Bonnie n'aimait vraiment pas en parler. Caroline sifflait tout en faisant à manger , elle était de bonne humeur , en ce moment elle l'était . Tyler était la raison , seul Tyler pouvait être la raison de son sifflement. Bonnie secoua la tête et décida d'avancer

« Hey tu sembles aller bien « Bonnie disait , Caroline se retourna vers Bonnie et lui sourît . Elle prît des assiettes ensuite et regarda Bonnie

« Alors voila , je t'ai fais des pancakes , du bacon , des œufs « Elle disait en posant toute les assiettes. Bonnie sourît et s'assît . Cela allait faire 2 jours qu'elle l'empiffrait de nourriture .

« J'ai pas faim « Bonnie répondit, Caroline soupira

« Allez Bonnie « Caroline disait en souriant

« ça fait 2 jours que tu manges rien « Caroline continua , elle regarda Bonnie de haut en bas

« C'est vrai que tu as du poids à perdre ,mais c'est pas une raison « Caroline déclara en rigolant .

« Hey « Bonnie disait outré ce qui fît rire Caroline. Elle soupira et décida de céder

« Ok « Elle se mît à dire puis prît une tranche de bacon pour le manger. Caroline sourît fière de 1 que Bonnie mange et de 2 d'avoir fait à manger. Elle n'était pas une très bonne cuisinière mais là , elle sentait que c'était bon. Elle prît à son tour une tranche de bacon ,mais se mît à recracher dans sa main .

« Bonnie « Caroline disait , Bonnie était en train de mâcher difficilement

« J'ai mangé sinon tu allais croire que j'étais anorexique « Bonnie disait en crachant à son tour dans sa main . Elles jetèrent tout deux à la poubelle et essuyèrent leur mains.

« Explique moi comment tu peux rater tu bacon , c'est déjà prêt « Bonnie disait en buvant un verre d'eau .

« Te plains pas , tu n'avais qu'a le faire « Caroline disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Les filles se regardèrent sourire au lèvre . Caroline vît Bonnie perdre son sourire peu à peu pour devenir plus sérieuse .

« Klaus est sur le chemin pour allez voir le magazine « Elle révéla subitement lançant un froid dans la cuisine .

« Ha « Caroline disait seulement, elle s'assît et regarda Bonnie

« Je sais » Bonnie répondit. Caroline regarda Bonnie un long moment

« Je ne suis pas la mieux placé pour te juger, je ne comprends simplement pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé à l'époque « Caroline déclara subitement perdu . Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire .

« Je préfère oublier, tout va se régler « Elle répondit ,mais elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Caroline comprît qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ,mais elle lui révéla quand même.

« Damon vient de rentrer , juste avant que tu arrives« Caroline se mît à dire . Bonnie leva la tête et regarda intensément Caroline.

« Vraiment ? » Elle demanda sur un ton légèrement effrayant. Caroline la regarda hésitante puis hocha la tête

« Oui , il « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle vît Bonnie se lever de la chaise et sortir de l'appartement en furie.

Damon était en train de poser ses valises, il était rentré plus tard que les autres , de 1 pour faire la fête et de deux pour éviter ça . Il se retourna en entendant Bonnie criait son nom . Elle toquait fortement. Il resta à regarder la porte un long moment, il savait déjà comment cela allait se passer. Elle allait lui crier toute les saletés au monde possible, elle allait lui dire qu'il était un monstre et bla bla bla , il entendait déjà les échos dans sa tête. Il soupira sachant pertinemment qu'il aura à faire à une Bonnie énervé. Il ouvra la porte et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il vit le poing de Bonnie atterrir sur son visage. Damon cria sous le choque et mît ses mains sur son nez.

« Tu es folles « Il hurla, Caroline sortît de l'appartement à ce moment

« Bonnie calme toi » Caroline se mît à dire en se mettant à côté de Bonnie. Damon toucha son nez qui était en train de saignait sous le choque . Ok il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit énervé , qu'elle l'engueule ,mais elle lui avait donné une sacré droite. Il leva la tête et la regarda

« Mais tu as un problème » Il cria. Bonnie poussa Damon de toute ses forces et entra dans l'appartement .Caroline la suivît , elle préférait être là au cas où cela dégénérait .

« J'ai un problème » Bonnie répéta se demandant s'il se foutait de sa gueule . Bien sûre qu'elle avait un problème avec lui

« qu'est ce qui t'a pris de mentir à la télé « Bonnie disait , Damon toucha son nez qui saignait , il n'était pas cassé, encore heureux. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et prît un torchon pour le mettre sur son nez. Il se mît devant Bonnie ,mais loin d'elle créant de la distance entre eux ne voulant pas se prendre soin poing à la gueule . Il regarda Bonnie et se mît à sourire .

« Quoi ? tu devrais me remercier, pas souvent les filles ont l'occasion d'être vu avec moi « Il déclara sourire au lèvre ce qui énerva Bonnie . Elle allait courir vers Damon pour le frapper ,mais celui-ci recula et Caroline la prît par la taille pour la calmer.

« Calme toi « Bonnie ne se calma pas , son sang ne faisait que bouillonnait . On aurait dit un chien enragé , il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça , pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil se disait –il un peu perdu par Bonnie . Il savait qu'elle serait en colère ,mais il pensait que ça serait une colère d'un niveau 1 ou peut être 2 mais là c'était du niveau au dessus , carrément au dessus , s'il y aurait 10 niveau ,elle serait au niveau 10 se disait-il .

« Retire ce que tu as dit , fais un démenti « Bonnie disait à Damon qui la regarda perdu ,légèrement perdu par sa colère . Damon enleva le torchon de son nez et continua à sourire ce qui agaça Bonnie ,mais il faisait exprès de l'agacé, elle le savait.

« Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? » Il demanda ce qui surpris Bonnie . Elle regarda Damon perdu par lui et son attitude. Bonnie se détendît subitement et le regarda intrigué . Elle se mît à sourire à son tour ,mais c'était un de ses sourires d'agacement .

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ta manière de me blesser pour ce que je t'ai dis « Elle déclara sourire au lèvre ,mais il voyait bien qu'elle était aussi choqué par cette idée . Quel préférait qu'il ait une autre raison de l'avoir exposé devant tout le monde. Damon ne dît rien .Elle resta à le regarder

« S'il te plaît Damon dit moi que c'est pour autre chose que ça, tu ne peux pas être aussi puérile c'est pas possible hein » Bonnie se mît à dire sous le choque . Il y eu un long silence dans la pièce . Un silence pesant pour tout le monde . Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait couché avec la copine de son frère et qu'il avait fais un choix pour que cela ne soit pas dévoilé, qui dirais ça ? . Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Damon ne dît rien un long moment. Caroline regarda Bonnie et Damon perdu voyant le silence entre eux . A la place de lui dire la vérité , il fit ce qu'il faisait mieux , dire ce que les gens espéraient ne pas entendre , il était experts à ça ,à ce jeu ,mais là ce n'était pas un jeu pour Bonnie .

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas idée à quel point je pouvais te blesser « Damon répondit ce qui choqua Bonnie et Caroline . Bonnie sentît la colère montait en elle , elle était tellement en colère qu'elle se mît à rire

« Non c'est pas possible « Elle se mît à dire en secouant la tête ne voulant pas croire que quelqu'un était aussi puérile .

« Dit moi que tu mens , parce que là maintenant je souhaites que tu mens , donc dit moi que tu mens . Ne me dis pas que tu m'expose aux yeux de tout le monde parce que ton estime à pris un coût «

« Je suis puérile , tu le sais non « Damon répondit lui donnant ce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir , ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Bonnie allait se précipiter pour frapper Damon mais Caroline la retint .

« Tu peux me frapper, me faire tous ce que tu veux , je ne ferais pas de démenti , entre toi et moi qui pense tu que le public va croire « Damon répondit , Caroline resta sur le cul ne pensant pas qu'il pouvait être aussi salop .

« Tu réalises qu'à cause de toi j'arrive plus à dormir à cause de tout les appelles de tes fans ou des journaliste , ça fais deux jours que je m'en prend plein la gueule Damon . Ma vie privée sera exposé à cause de toi ,je n » Damon coupa Bonnie

« Je suis désolé , je ne peux rien faire pour toi « Il osa dire . Bonnie n'avait jamais ressentit une tel colère maintenant , elle aurait voulu lui lancer quelque chose ,mais il faisait exprès , il préférait la blesser que blesser Stefan. Il y avait des choix à faire

« Tu es désolé , tu ne peux rien faire pour moi « Bonnie répéta comme un robot . Damon la regarda et honnêtement , il trouvait ça marrant de la voir en colère en général ,mais là il ne trouvait plus du tout ça marrant . Il commençait même à s'en vouloir en voyant la colère de Bonnie ,mais ça allait finir par disparaître parmi tout les blessures qu'il avait causé à tout le monde.

« Bonnie on devrais rentrer « Caroline se mît à dire à Bonnie voyant comment elle bouillonnait , elle savait que connaissant le tempérament de Bonnie , il fallait mieux partir . Bonnie regarda Damon , elle ne réfléchis même pas à son geste tellement en colère . Caroline la vît prendre le vase en verre juste à côté d'elle ce qui la choqua.

« Bonnie ne fa » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle vît Bonnie jeter le vase sur Damon qui esquiva de justesse . Le vase tomba par terre faisant un boucan énorme. Damon se protégea les yeux voyant les bout de verre volé . Il resta choqué en voyant qu'elle avait essayé de lui jeter le vase en verre. Il la regarda sous le choque

« Tu es folle « Il cria en voyant le verre par terre. Elle aurait pu le tuer cette conne se disait-il . Il la regarda sous le choque . Bonnie serra ses poings et le regarda pas d'humeur à rigoler .

« Tu penses que tu me connais Damon » Elle se mît à dire ce qui surpris Damon . Il la regarda perdu

« toi aussi tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis capable de faire « Elle se mît à dire en regardant Damon qui eut peur pendant un moment . Il la regarda perdu,

« Si ce que tu as fais à des répercussions sur mon entourage, je te jure sur ma vie que je te tue « Bonnie se mît à dire froidement. C'était si froid, si mortel , si sombre , si flippant. Il eut peur de Bonnie à ce moment. Elle avait réussi à l'effrayer. Bonnie s'en alla laissant Damon qui restait sous le choque.

« Elle est folle « Il disait sous le choque à Caroline qui était restée à son tour sous le choque, mais elle comprenait Bonnie. Caroline tourna sa tête et regarda Damon, elle voyait bien qu'il était surpris, perdu. Honnêtement, là il s'en voulait en voyant dans quel état cela mettait Bonnie. Il ne pensait pas que cela la mettrait dans un état pareil. Il pensait que c'était rien, elle l'engueulerait c'est tout ,mais c'était plus que ça , bien plus . Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas avec elle ? pourquoi cela la mettait autant hors d'elle se demandait-il .Elle devait vraiment détester les journalistes se disait-il.

« Je comprends pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui vienne ici » Caroline se mît à dire en regardant Damon. Elle se retourna et marcha dans le couloir, elle allait ouvrir la porte de leur appartement ,mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendît Damon.

« Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, tu ne seras pas la dernière « Damon disait essayant de sourire, mais il n'arrivait pas. Ce qui venait de passer était bizarre, Bonnie était vraiment énervé, il ne l'avait jamais vu énervé comme ça . Caroline s'arrêta puis entra dans l'appartement d'en face. Il regarda la porte fermée de Bonnie puis lâcha un juron d'agacement

« Fais chier, pour qui elles se prennent « Il disait agacé de se sentir mal . Il regarda le sol et regarda les morceaux par terre éparpillé. Il s'accroupît et commença à ramassez les morceaux n'aimant pas la sensation qui était en train de s'installer dans son cœur. Bonnie était vraiment en colère contre lui.

« Hé qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Damon entendît Stefan qui était près de la porte . Damon leva la tête et regarda Stefan.

« Rien qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Il demanda en ramassant les morceaux de verre. Il se coupa et gémît agacé, il se leva

« Putain « Il cria, Stefan le regarda perdu en voyant le sang par terre .

« Ok tu devrais arranger ton visage et ta main et me laissez m'occuper des morceaux de verre, je serais plus efficace que toi » Stefan disait en s'approchant de Damon.

« Non c'est bon « Damon disait agacé en regardant sa main

«Damon je m'en charge « Stefan insista. Il enleva sa veste et prît un balai et un sac poubelle. Damon regarda Stefan un long moment

_« Je comprends pourquoi personne ne vient ici » Il _repensa à la phrase de Caroline_._ Il regarda Stefan qui était en train de ranger le bordel puis s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour réparer les dégâts que Bonnie avait causé. Il entra et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Elle était vraiment en colère « Il disait en regardant son reflet. Il ouvra son tiroir et prît des pansements et de la crème puis le ferma. Il se regarda un long moment encore surpris par la colère de Bonnie.

* * *

Chris entra au magazine et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vît son nouveau bureau. Il regarda son bureau qui était malheureusement toujours à côté de ses collègues, il en avait pas encore un dans une pièce à part ,mais c'était déjà cool d'en avoir un neuf. Il s'arrêta sourire au lèvre ce qui fît rire tout ses collègues.

« Vous rigolez là « Il se mît à dire en courant près de son bureau

« Non, on a tous eu un nouveau bureau « Sa collègue se mît à dire . Elle rigolait en voyant Chris. Il s'assit sur sa chaise roulante

« Vous avez fait ma journée « Il disait en tournant avec sa chaise comme un gamin.

« C'est toi qui a fais la nôtre c'est grâce à toi en 2 jours on a vendu des milliers d'exemplaire « Zoe répondit. Chris sourît et tourna sur sa chaise fière de lui, de son nouveau bureau

« Depuis le temps que je voulais ça « Il cria comme une victoire, il serra ses poings, on aurait dit qu'il avait gagné la coupe du monde se disait tous ses collègues. Ils rigolèrent tous en voyant le comportement gamin de Chris.

« Faut fêter ça « Chris se mît à dire en se levant sa chaise. Il regarda tout le monde

« Je vous invite au restaurant « Il continua,

« Je ne vais pas dire non « Zoe répondit

«On ne va pas dire non « Un autre de ses collègues déclara ce qui fît rire tout le monde . Klaus entra dans le magazine téléphone à la main en souriant. Kol commençait enfin à s'intéresser à lui enfin à Klaus et pas à lui-même. Ce type était incroyable, il pouvait passer sa vie à parler de sa vie , de lui , plus égocentrique tu meurs se disait Klaus .

« Hey frérot je suis en train de lire la presse, désolé de te dire ça, mais tu t'es fais volé ta femme « Kol disait en regardant le magazine . Il était en train de boire un café sur une terrasse. Il vît une fille passé et la regarda sourire au lèvre . Elle le regarda à son tour sourire au lèvre puis continua sa route ce qui fît rire Kol qui était au téléphone avec Klaus.

« Bonnie n'est plus ma femme Kol « Klaus disait en marchant dans le magazine

« Oué c'est ce que tu dis , vous deux c'est trop bizarre de toute manière » Kol disait perdu par la relation de Bonnie et Klaus .

« dire que j'avais flashé sur elle en premier « Il continua en feuillant le magazine . Il regarda Bonnie et Damon

« Elle semble bien l'aimer , ils sembles être bien ensemble « Kol disait en parlant de Bonnie et Damon

« Elle n'est pas avec lui « Klaus disait en levant les yeux au ciel

« Comment tu sais ? «

« Elle me l'a dit « Il répondit , Kol fît un hum hum qui voulait tout dire .

« Quoi ? » Klaus demanda enfin après avoir entendu le fameux hum hum de Kol

« Tu es jaloux ? » Il demanda ce qui fît rire Klaus

« Le jour où je serais jaloux , ça sera le jour où tu deviendras moins égocentrique «

« Jamais quoi « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Klaus . Kol soupira

« Non sérieux , j'aime pas Damon Salvatore donc si ma Bonnie pouvait ne pas être avec lui, ça serait cool « Kol disait

« Ta Bonnie ? »

« Elle fait parti de la famille , je doit la protéger tout comme toi de ce vaurien « Kol disait , Klaus fronça les sourcilles

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? » Klaus demanda

« Si je les déjà rencontré , bien sûre que je les déjà rencontré , je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule à une fête parce qu'il draguait une fille que j'avais cibler « Kol disait ce qui fît rire Klaus

« N'importe quoi , vous les gens de ce milieu vous êtes trop bizarre «

« Genre monsieur est un artiste , je suis un artiste aussi « Kol disait .

« Le mannequinat est un art maintenant ? »

« Tout à fait ,la société évolue mon frère , ne soit pas rétrograde tu ressembles trop à papa comme ça « Kol répondît. Klaus sourît et continua à marcher, il avait demandé plusieurs fois son chemin parce que ce bâtiment était assez grand.

« Alors tu viens toujours me voir « Klaus demanda subitement

« Oui normalement ,mais Laura sera pas là hein « Kol se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Klaus

« Normalement non, mais qui sait Bonnie et elle son vraiment ami «

« Fais chier « Kol répondit, Klaus sourît .

« Bon Kol je te laisse « Il disait une fois arrivé dans les bureaux.

« Ha oui, bon ben bonne chance « Kol disait ce qui fît sourire Klaus. Klaus raccrocha sourire aux lèvres et entra.

« Qui c'est lui ? » Zoe demanda en voyant Klaus faire le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

« Je sais pas « Chris disait à son tour perdu . Ils se regardèrent tous et sourirent

« Viens on va écouter « Chris se mît à dire aimant écouter les discussion de son patron . Klaus entra dans le bureau après avoir toqué

« Bonjour « Klaus disait en souriant, il vît le directeur ne pas bouger pour l'accueillir . Il restait là les jambes allongées sur son bureau à manger

« Qui êtes vous ? » Le directeur demanda en regardant Klaus de haut en bas .

« Je vous ai appelé, vous vous souvenez «

« Ha oui monsieur je sais pas quoi « Le patron répondit , Klaus le regarda en souriant , visiblement le patron le prenait de haut , il avait l'habitude donc il s'y faisait . Klaus le regarda et perdît son sourire

« Je suis là pour ce que vous avez publié il y a deux jours à propos de Damon Salvatore et sa nouvelle conquête « Klaus avoua sans s'asseoir. Il ne s'assît pas car il avait prévu de faire bref, court et précis. Le patron posa son dognut et le regarda intrigué. Il y eu un long silence avant qu'il se décide à parler.

« Et alors ? » Il demanda. Klaus le regarda avec un regard sévère, ce genre de type honnêtement , c'était grisant et jouissif de les écraser .

« Je veux que vous les retiré de suite, et que vous n'évoquiez plus jamais cette histoire « Il répliqua froidement. Le patron le regarda surpris par ce changement d'attitude puis il se mît à rire tout en toussant. Klaus le regarda rire sans rien dire. Le patron rigola pendant au moins 30 seconde sans s'arrêter.

« Pour qui il se prend ? » Chris disait à ses collègues qui écoutaient la conversation.

« Bon j'avoue que j'ai toujours rêver de parler au patron comme ça ,mais quand même, il se prend pour qui « Il chuchota à ses collègues qui le regardèrent tous .

« Ha oui , parce que monsieur je sais pas qui l'ordonne , je vais le faire « Le patron déclara après s'être calmé .Klaus le regarda et se mît à sourire

« Oui en quelque sorte , malheureusement pour vous , Bonnie Bennett risque de porter plainte contre vous ce qui va vous faire perdre toute vos bénéfice parce qu'elle risque de réclamer beaucoup. A moins que vous fassiez des excuses pour avoir menti , un communiqué et que vous retiriez les journaux du kiosque « Klaus déclara . Le patron se leva subitement agacé

« Qui êtes vous ? » Il demanda , Klaus n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il s'emporta .

« Pour qui vous prenez vous ?, vous venez dans mon bureau comme ça « Il disait agacer ce qui choqua ces employés derrière la porte.

« Vous vous êtes intrus dans la vie privé de quelqu'un et je fais tout pour l'aider ne pas qu'elle ait des problèmes liés à ça . Malheureusement pour vous , je suis un ami de Bonnie et je vous préviens , si vous retirez pas les magazines et que vous ne retirait pas les journaux , elle porte plainte et je rachète toute vos actions « Klaus déclara , il s'approcha du directeur et le regarda

« Votre magazine n'est qu'un grain de sable facile à écraser croyez moi « Klaus continua avec un regard sévère qui voulait tout dire et qui fît peur au patron même au employé qui entendait le ton menaçant de Klaus.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Le patron demanda se calmant, il remarqua que l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. Klaus se mît à rire

« Vous ne faîte vraiment pas attention au gens » Il disait en souriant

« je suis Klaus Michaelson , je vous les dit au téléphone ,mais visiblement vous n'avez pas bien entendu » Il déclara avec un sourire effrayant .

« Comme l'entreprise Michaelson ? » Le patron demanda connaissant ce nom.

« Tout à fait « Klaus répondit avec un sourire machiavélique. Il les regarda et soupira

« Donc évitons d'en arriver jusque là hein « Klaus disait en ouvrant la porte, tout les collègues se cachèrent et celui-ci s'en alla.

« Enfoiré « Le patron disait derrière la porte ce qui fît rire Klaus qui l'avait entendu. Klaus rigola.

« Je sais « Il répondit en s'en allant.

* * *

« Alors je vais vous rendre les test que vous avez fait « Le professeur disait en regardant ses élèves.

« Il était temps, ça va faire 1 mois qu'on a fais ce test « Ryan déclara coucher sur sa table

« J'ai une vie vous savez outre être prof » Leur professeur répondit , Ryan regarda le professeur

« Parce que nous, on n'a pas de vie « Ryan répondit ce qui fît sourire tout le monde

« C'est impossible de vous faire taire vous « Il répondit , Ryan le regarda et haussa les épaules

« C'est un don et une malédiction » Son professeur le regarda sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il entendît un ronflement. Il tourna sa tête et vît Derek sur le côté .

« Derek , réveille toi « Il disait ,mais Derek n'entendait pas . Tout le monde le regardèrent dormir et rigolèrent.

« Il se fout de moi «

« Derek « Ryan chuchota pour le réveiller . Le professeur s'approcha avec une règle à la main

« Derek « Il déclara en tapant sur le bureau. Derek sursauta, il se leva subitement de son bureau et regarda son professeur

« Héy comment vous allez aujourd'hui « Il déclara en ouvrant les yeux en grand . Son prof le regarda et soupira

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Il disait seulement puis retourna à sa place. Derek soupira et allait se recoucher ,mais son prof se retourna et cria subitement son nom le faisant encore sursauter. Derek sursauta de peur ce qui fît rire tout le monde

« Tu n'es pas ici pour dormir « Son professeur disait, Derek le regarda

« Les nuits s'est fait pour dormir « Il continua ce qui fît sourire Derek .

« J'ai fais du sport cette nuit ça m'a fatigué « Derek répondit, son professeur leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fît rire tout le monde .

« Je désespère « Il déclara .Jennifer fronça les sourcilles et approcha son visage de Molly

« Quel sport peut-il bien faire la nuit ?« elle chuchota . Derek regarda Jennifer aimant bien la charrier gentiment , il entendit Jennifer ce qui le fît sourire

« Hey sexy lady « Il déclara en appelant Jennifer. Jennifer savait qu'il l'appelait ,mais elle ignora . Il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler comme ça ce qui l'agaçait. Il avait reprît le dessus sur elle , il la mettait effectivement mal à l'aise .Il la regarda et lui jeta un bout de gomme ce qui agaça Jennifer . Il continua, tout le monde le regardèrent perdu se demandant ce que Derek voulait à Jennifer .

« Arrête « Jennifer déclara , Derek la regarda

« Tu veux faire du sport avec moi cette nuit « Il déclara sachant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Tout le monde rigola sauf Jennifer qui comprît enfin ses allusions.

« Là tu es lourd Derek » Molly se mît à dire voyant que Jennifer était mal à l'aise . Derek regarda Jennifer

« Ha c'est bon c'est pour rire , elle est marrante « Derek disait ne voulant pas qu'elle le prenne mal

« Haha je suis morte de rire ça se voit pas « Derek regarda Jennifer puis souffla

« Faut rigoler un peu , ça va pas te tuer «

« Si j'ai pas envie de rire c'est mon problème « Jennifer disait ,

« Tu connais le mot intégration, il faut s'intégrer , j'essaye de t'intégrer « Il disait en souriant

« Oh merci de te soucier de mon intégration ,mais j'ai pas envie de m'intégrer avec des gens comme toi , comme vous « Elle déclara s'emportant contre Derek . Depuis qu'il avait mit mal à l'aise la dernière fois , elle avait dû mal parce qu'ils étaient carrément l'opposé , il était du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein et elle à voir le verre à moitié vide. Il était du genre, blagueur , sociable , souriant , elle était simplement elle . Derek la regarda, elle avait un air hautain parfois, il ne savait pas s'il elle se rendait compte.

« Pourquoi venir dans ce lycée, tu aurais dû rester à réviser chez Maman et Papa si tu ne veux pas t'intégrer « Il se mît à dire en souriant . Ryan regarda Jennifer et Derek tout comme Molly . Jennifer pinça sa lèvre agacé

« Mais bon j'imagine que l'intégration n'est pas comme les gens comme toi , les malvoyants « Il continua sourire au lèvre laissant un silence dans la classe . Molly sentait l'agacement de Jennifer , elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa jambe agacé par Derek . Le professeur arriva interrompant Derek.

« Bon enfin bref, ce que tu fais la nuit je m'en fous , du moment que tu sois opérationnelle en cours « Le prof déclara en distribuant les copies à tout le monde . Il donna la copie à Ryan . Ryan soupira fatigué . Derek détourna son regard de Jennifer pour Ryan .

« F , je vais mourir ce soir , pendu , poignardé , enterré , j'imagine pas le pire « Ryan disait ce qui fît rire Derek .

« La seule chose qui puisse te tuer c'est ta bêtise « Derek répondit ce qui fît rire Ryan . Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent lorsque le professeur donna sa copie à Derek . Derek regarda sa copie

« Alors ? » Ryan demanda, Derek le regarda

« J'ai pas envie de te mettre mal à l'aise « Derek disait en regardant sa copie .

« Pff » Ryan prît la copie de Derek et soupira

« Encore un A+ « Il disait, Derek regarda son professeur

« Je me trouve bien opérationnel monsieur « Il déclara , son professeur le regarda et sourît

« Tu te donnes un genre Derek , tu es le meilleurs de la classe ,il n'y a pas de honte à ça « Son professeur disait en regardant Derek qui se montrait souvent désinvolte en cours

« Tu rigoles là c'est le meilleur de la classe « Jennifer disait à Molly sous le choque. Molly hocha la tête

« Je sais , je sais , en plus d'être beau , il est intelligent ça craint « Molly disait en regardant Derek .Derek regarda son professeur

« Ce sont juste des lettres « Derek répondit au professeur.

« Ben refile moi ton A alors, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'en tant que mon ami tu ne m'aide jamais » Ryan disait en fronçant les sourcilles

« Crois moi c'est parce que je suis ton ami que je ne t'aide pas, c'est impossible de te faire réviser sans s'énerver ,ça rentre et ça ressort « Derek disait . Ryan le regarda puis regarda le reste de la classe

« Qui est partant pour me faire réviser, je le paye « Ryan disait en regardant tout le monde , il vît subitement toute les têtes se retourner pour regarder le professeur . Jennifer avait remarqué quelque chose d'intriguant ,c'était que dans cette classe , ils étaient tous proche . Derek et Ryan surtout étaient à l'aise avec tout le monde alors qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait des filles et même des gars qui restaient beaucoup entre eux , en bande. Elle devait avouer qu'eux ,ils étaient bien intégrés dans la classe.

« Ha oué , c'est là qu'on reconnait les potes « Il disait ce qui fît rire Derek . Jennifer réfléchis un moment , c'était de l'argent facile puis elle était très doué en cours.

« Tu payes combien ? » Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua tout le monde. Ryan la regarda un long moment

« 7£ de l'heure « Ryan répondit . Jennifer réfléchis un moment

« Je veux bien « Elle déclara, Ryan la regarda et haussa les épaules

« Ok »

« J'hallucine, vous êtes en cours là « Le professeur disait. Ryan regarda Derek

« Monsieur ne veux pas me faire réviser , on reconnait les potes « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Derek

« J'ai pas le temps , je dois m'occuper de ma mère « Derek répondit sourire au lèvre. Ryan hocha la tête

« Ha oui c'est vrai , j'avais oublié « Il disait

« Tu vois ça rentre et ça ressort « Derek disait en tapotant son crane connaissant par cœur son ami.

« Tu veux te faire l'argent avec moi » Jennifer demanda à Molly

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie , tu aimes bien Ryan donc cela te permettra tu vois quoi » Jennifer disait voulant inciter Molly à venir avec elle . Molly sourît et hocha la tête

« Bonne idée « Elle répondit en souriant ce qui fît sourire Jennifer .

« Je sais ,ça m'arrive parfois « Jennifer répondit fière d'elle .

« Bon , aujourd'hui on va parler de la mort « Le professeur se mît à dire en écrivant sur le tableau .

« Désolé monsieur ,mais dans ma religion , il est interdit de parler de mort « Derek déclara en voyant le mot mort écrit sur le tableau . Monsieur Devin se retourna et le regarda intrigué

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez croyant « Il disait sérieusement ce qui fît sourire tout le monde y compris Derek

« Je le suis devenu il y a 1minutes « Il répondit . Monsieur Devin soupira

« Finalement je pense que je préférais lorsque vous dormiez «

* * *

Lorsque Tyler arriva dans l'immeuble, il vît la porte de Damon ouverte. Il marcha et vît Stefan accroupît en train de nettoyer des morceaux de verre.

« Hé ben , qu'est ce qui s'est passé « Tyler disait en restant près de la porte . Stefan se retourna et le regarda . Il sourît voyant qui c'était .

« Je ne sais pas « Il répondit , Tyler resta près de la porte sous le choque .

« qu'est ce que tu fais là , tu ne travailles pas « Stefan demanda

« Je suis en pause déjeuner , je déjeune avec Caroline « Il disait , Stefan se mît à sourire

« Donc vous deux ça va mieux « Stefan disait , Tyler le regarda et sourît

« C'est pas tes affaires ,mais je penses que oui « Il répondit ce qui fît sourire Stefan , ils se regardèrent lorsqu'ils virent Caroline sortir de l'appartement .

« Ha tu es là « Caroline disait en s'arrêtant face à Tyler

« Viens « elle disait en prenant Tyler le forçant à entrer dans l'appartement laissant Stefan confus . Elle avait pris Tyler pour lui parler de la dispute entre Damon et Bonnie. Stefan regarda la porte de Bonnie et sourît repensant à ce que Jennifer lui avait dit sur Bonnie et ses amis . Il regardait en face de lui lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Damon.

« Tu parlais à qui ? » Il demanda derrière Stefan

« Personne, il y a beaucoup de mouvement dans l'appartement de Bonnie « Stefan fît remarquer puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour poser la poubelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Damon demanda en se dirigeant vers la porte pour la fermer. Stefan se retourna et le regarda

« Juste voir mon frère « Stefan répondit essuyant ses mains . Damon se dirigea vers le frigo puis sortît des bière . Il en lança une à Stefan ce qui le surpris puis se dirigea sur le canapé pour regarder la télé

« J'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir « Damon allongea ses jambes sur la table et regarda la télé . Stefan décapsula sa bière et s'assît à côté de Damon

« Tu vas bien ? « Stefan demanda

« Je vais bien « Damon répondit

« Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? n'ai-je pas l'air d'aller bien « Il continua en buvant sa bière . Stefan le regarda perdu

« Peut être parce que tu ne m'as pas viré , tu m'as offert cette bière et que tu réponds à mes questions « Stefan disait en regardant Damon

« Pour qui elles se prennent « Damon se mît à dire en regardant Stefan qui le fixa perdu .

« Qui ? »

« La blonde et la chieuse « Il répondit

« Caroline et Bonnie « Stefan demanda, Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Stefan perdu

« Peu importe « Il répondit puis regarda la télé . Stefan regarda Damon un long moment puis profita de ce moment pour passer du temps avec lui . Il allongea ces jambes à son tour sur la table et regarda la télé bière à la main sans rien dire .

* * *

Klaus entra là où travaillait Bonnie . Il vît Laura à l'accueil et se dirigea vers elle .

« Laisse moi devinez tu es venu voir Bonnie « Laura disait ne le laissant pas en placer une .

« Oui , m'assurer qu'elle va bien , je l'ai eu au téléphone, et elle n'avait pas l'air bien « Klaus avoua

« Tu sais où la trouver, j'ai pas eu le temps de la voir « Laura répondit . Klaus la regarda

« Merci « Il disait en souriant , il s'en alla puis s'arrêta subitement . Il resta à regarder en face de lui ,mais finit par se retourner pour parler à Laura.

« En fait « Il déclara subitement mais s'arrêta en voyant le sourire de Laura. Il allait disparaître au moment où il allait dire son nom ,mais il le dît quand même.

« Kol risque de passer dans la semaine , demain ou après demain , il ne sait pas lui-même , tu le connais , il ne préviens jamais »

« Oui ça je sais bien « Elle disait perdant son sourire en entendant le nom de Kol

« Pourquoi tu me le dis ? » Elle disait , Klaus avait réussi à la déprimer pour cette journée

« Essaye de pas le tuer si tu le vois c'est tout « Klaus disait en souriant puis s'en alla . Il prît l'ascenseur , il entra . Laura regarda l'ascenseur se refermer agacé. Klaus monta à l'étage de Bonnie et dès qu'il sortît de l'ascenseur , il vît le bureau de Bonnie . Bonnie était assises sur son fauteuil , elle regardait le sol sans rien dire . Elle avait l'air dans ses pensées , elle était dans ses pensées cela se voyait .

_« Bonnie , Bonnie crache maintenant « _Elle entendît la voix de son père dans sa tête . Elle n'entendait que ça . Klaus s'approcha

« Bonnie « Bonnie sursauta sur sa chaise et regarda Klaus .

« Putain tu m'as fais peur « Elle disait , Klaus la regarda un long moment inquiète pour elle .

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda ,

« Oui oui, j'étais en train de rêver « Elle disait , Klaus s'assît sur la chaise en face de Bonnie et la regarda inquiet pour elle . Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Alors ?comment cela s'est passé ? » Bonnie demanda , Klaus haussa les épaules et sourît

« J'ai fais mon Klaus Michaelson ,tu aurais été fier de moi « Il disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Bonnie .

« Je suis sûre que d'ici la fin de la semaine, il n'y aura plus d'image de toi et Damon qui circule « Klaus déclara ce qui fît rire Bonnie.

« Mer »

« Arrête avec les merci , j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger alors arrête ça « Il disait , Bonnie le regarda et soupira

« Ok « Klaus regarda Bonnie voyant son état.

« Vraiment Bonnie , qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? je peux le voir donc ne mens pas , je le saurais si tu mentais « Klaus se mît à dire . Bonnie le regarda un long moment et soupira . Elle voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle .

« Ces derniers temps « Elle se mît à dire , elle laissa un silence puis se décida à parler

« Je repense à ma mère , je ne sais pas pourquoi « Elle avoua . Klaus la regarda comprenant

« Je repense à lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se suicider et ça me refroidit « Elle avoua ,

« Je me demande où elle est maintenant « Elle continua, elle était parti de chez eux du jour au lendemain . Klaus la regarda et soupira

« Ta mère était malade , elle était dépressives , tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour elle « Klaus disait à Bonnie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa mère était comme ça .

« J'ai lu quelque chose comme quoi cela pouvait être héréditaire « elle avoua , en réalité , elle savait que c'était héréditaire ,mais elle préférait être vague avec Klaus . , Klaus la regarda , il s'avança de son siège et regarda Bonnie. »

« Regarde-moi Bonnie « Klaus disait la forçant à le regarder . Elle le regarda

« Tu n'es pas dépressive , tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais « Klaus disait , Bonnie le regarda un long moment , c'était gentil ,mais elle avait déjà été , elle avait déjà été comme sa mère .

« Je la rendais dépressive tu sais , elle ne m'aimait pas , elle ne voulait même que je vienne au monde « Elle disait. Klaus la regarda voyant bien qu'elle était vraiment perturbé . Il ne dît rien ne sachant pas comment consoler Bonnie .

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi tu sais ça « Klaus se mît à dire . Bonnie sentît les larmes montaient ,mais elles ne vinrent pas .Elle le regarda et sourit

« Je sais , j'allais te dire merci mais comme tu veux pas « Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît sourire Klaus . Ils se regardèrent un long moment . Il soupira et changea de sujet

« Mais tu sais pourquoi Damon a fais ça , a menti à la télé «

« Pour me blesser « Bonnie répondit retrouvant ces esprits

« Pourquoi il voudrait te blesser ? » Klaus demanda

« Parce que je lui ai dis ces 4 vérités et que c'est un gros con « Elle répondit, Klaus la regarda et sourît

« Ok changeons de sujet « Il disait comprenant le message . Bonnie entendît son pc faire un bip .Elle regarda l'écran et vît que c'était un message du type avec qui elle avait parlé il y a deux jours .

_« Ca va ? tu donnes pas de nouvelles c'est bizarre «_ Elle lu , elle se mît à sourire en voyant le message

« C'est le gars de ton site de rencontre « Klaus déclara avec un sourire au lèvre. Bonnie le regarda

« Tyler « elle disait sous le choque qu'il en ait parlé à Klaus

« Ho quoi tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait rien me dire « Klaus disait en rigolant

« Arrête, putain, je voulais pas qu'il te dise parce-que je sais ce que tu penses de ces sites « Elle disait retrouvant le sourire avec Klaus . Klaus la regarda et leva les bras

« J'ai rien dis »

« Je sais ce que tu penses « Bonnie disait, Klaus sourît

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si désespérée c'est tout « Il disait et baissa sa tête en voyant Bonnie lui jeté un stylo . Ils rigolèrent tout les deux . Klaus se releva

« Mais c'est ta vie « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie qui était contente qu'il soit venu la voir.

* * *

« Désolé du retard « Beth déclara en s'asseyant au café. Elena la regarda et sourît

« Je viens d'arriver, c'est rien « Elena répondit en regardant Beth s'installait sur sa chaise .

« J'étais chez Klaus « Elle répondit en souriant ce qui fît sourire Elena

«Comment était-ce de l'accompagner pour son boulot ? » Elle demanda sachant que Beth était parti avec Klaus. Beth regarda Elena

« Surprenant bien « elle avoua . Beth avait l'air heureuse , elle rayonnait aujourd'hui . Honnêtement , le fait d'avoir été seul avec Klaus pendant quelque jours ,même s'il travaillait ,c'était super. Il n'y avait pas eu l'ombre de Bonnie derrière eux , il y avait simplement eux même si Bonnie avait quand même trouvé le moyen de les déranger selon Beth . Enfin bref , Klaus et elle s'étaient géniale , c'était tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ses sentiments.

« C'était bizarre, je ne peux pas l'expliquer « Beth avoua .Elena sourît

« Je suis contente pour toi « Elena répondit puis bu une gorgé de son café. Beth regarda Elena un long moment et soupira

« Tu as lu la presse ? » Elle demanda. Elena posa sa tasse et regarda Beth .

« J'étais là lorsque Damon a fait son annonce « Elena répondit légèrement agacé . Beth vît l'agacement , l'inquiétude et la peine de Elena à cet instant .

« Si je peux te rassurer Damon a menti « Beth se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Elena.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Elle demanda , Beth soupira

« Bonnie a harcelé Klaus pendant qu'on était parti et elle lui a demandé de faire quelque chose pour que le magazine ne paraisse plus « Beth répondit honnêtement . Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment se mêler de leur histoire ,mais il n'y avait rien de secret sur le fait que Bonnie avait appelé.

« Comment Klaus pourrait faire quelque chose ? » Elena demanda intrigué par ce que Beth lui révélait .

« Il a du pouvoir , il en a pas l'air ,mais il en a «

«oui c'est vrai » Elena répondit ayant oublier ce fait .

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Damon a menti « Beth avoua intrigué

« Ils se sont quand même embrassé et lorsqu'on vois les photos il y a de quoi douter « Elena se mît à dire

« Douter de quoi exactement ? » Beth demanda perdu

"Des sentiments qu'il a pour Bonnie " Elle répondit laissant un blanc . Beth regarda Elena intrigué

"Tu penses qu'il a des sentiments pour Bonnie" Elle demanda

"Je sais pas , qui peut comprendre Damon" Elena répondit agacé par le rejet de Damon .

« Je pensais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi ,mais pourquoi est-ce si compliqué pour lui de me le dire , de vouloir être avec moi « Elena demanda subitement , elle se demandait plus à elle même qu'a Beth .Beth était un peu perdu par tout ce qui se passait entre Stefan , Damon et Elena. Elena lui avait raconté et elle trouvait honnêtement marrant dans une série , dans Eve mais là dans la réalité , elle avait dû mal à comprendre leur relation . Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait , dans la série aussi , elle avait dû mal à comprendre leur relation , tout était bizarre entre ce trio même plus bizarre que le trio qu'elle formait avec Bonnie et Klaus .

« Si tu l'aimes pourquoi es-tu avec Stefan alors ? » Beth se mît à demander , Elena la regarda sans rien dire .

« Parce qu'on ne peux pas faire ça au fan de la série donc on attend . On est tout deux d'accord sur ça « Elena déclara , Beth la regarda un peu perdu

« Si vous deux êtes si clair entre vous ,pourquoi tu lui dis pas ce qui s'est passé avec Damon « Beth demanda un peu perdu par l'histoire entre Stefan , Elena et Damon .Elena regarda Beth un long moment et se mît à réfléchir. C'était vrai , pour Beth c'était insensé , si Stefan et Elena avaient prévu de se séparer pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas la vérité . Ok peut être parce que Damon était son frère , se disait Beth . Elena ne dît rien un long moment

« Je sais pas , parce que Damon est son frère ,je ne veux pas le faire souffrir et « Elle s'arrêta mais Beth comprît ce qu'elle allait dire . C'était plus compliqué que ça parce que ce que Beth avait oublié c'était qu'Elena aimait Stefan aussi .

« tu l'aimes « Beth continua à la place de Elena . Elena la regarda un long moment

« ça serait un mensonge de dire que non ,j'aime Stefan et honnêtement , il me manque , on me manque ,mais Damon est comme un nouveau départ , un nouvelle air « Elena avoua , elle regarda Beth un long moment . Beth vît les yeux de Elena brillait , les larmes commencèrent à monter , elle le voyait .

« Une part de moi est lâche parce que je veux être avec Damon par facilité" Elle se mît à dire sentant ses larmes montaient. Elle se sentait horrible de dire ça , de dire ce genre de chose ,mais c'était vrai , elle devait être honnête envers Beth et surtout envers elle ,même si c'était horrible à dire .

"c'est plus facile de tout recommencer que de reconstruire quelque chose avec Stefan « Elena révéla subitement laissant un blanc . Beth la regarda sans rien dire comprenant Elena . C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à haute voix.

« Mais maintenant que Damon ne veut pas d'une relation qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Beth demanda . Elena voulait un nouveau départ avec Damon ,mais Damon n'en voulait pas , c'était sans issue .

« Il me force à essayer de reconstruire les choses avec Stefan, je vais essayer, ce soir on mange ensemble " Elena révéla . Beth se sentît à la fois mal pour Elena et pour Stefan d'entendre ça . Elena donnait l'impression qu'elle restait avec Stefan par dépit , mais elle aimait Stefan le problème c'était _juste_ ou plutôt _surtout_ qu'elle aimait Damon aussi . Beth regarda Elena sans rien dire , elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait à la place de Elena , peut être qu'elle ferait la même chose , elle n'en savait rien .En tout cas ,elle savait que leur histoire avait seulement deux possibilité de finir , mal ou bien ,mais généralement ce genre d'histoire ce finit mal. Elena soupira

" Tu sais cela fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé seul , avec toutes nos disputes , la distance ,et maintenant Jennifer qui me rends pas la vie pas facile « Elena disait ce qui intrigua Beth.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Jennifer ?, elle semble sympa « Beth demanda perturbé se souvenant de l'avoir rencontré au restaurant .

« Je sais pas pourquoi , elle m' évite le plus possible. Depuis qu'elle habite avec nous , nous deux c'est bizarre alors qu'on s'entendait super bien avant qu'elle habite ici « Elena avoua réfléchissant à ses dernière discussion avec Jennifer . Elle réfléchissait et repensait à ce que Stefan lui avait dit .

« Puis avec Damon c'est pareil , elle ne veut pas en entendre parler « Elena déclara puis s'arrêta en regardant Beth .

« Quoi ? « Beth se mît à dire. Elena regarda Beth un long moment , c'était quand même intriguant les coïncidences. Elle ne parlait pas à Damon ni à elle ,peut être qu'elle était au courant ? non c'était impossible .

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Beth demanda intrigué

« Non rien ,c'est simplement bizarre, elle ne parle pas ni à Damon ni à moi" Elle déclara puis s'arrêta . Non c'était impossible qu'elle sache , Stefan lui avait dit que Jennifer en voulait à Damon parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Jennifer habite ici .

" Stefan pense qu'elle en veut à Damon parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste c'est tout , j'ai cru ,non c'est impossible « Elena se mît à dire perdant Jess qui ne comprenait rien . Elena était parti dans une discussion avec elle-même, elle regroupait ses pensées perdant Beth en même temps .

« Tu as cru quoi ? » Beth demanda perdu . Elena s'arrêta et reprît son souffle se rendant compte que c'était impossible que Jennifer le sache . Elle regarda Beth sereinement , il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse , en ce moment , elle était un peu trop perturbé par beaucoup de chose .

« Qu'elle savait pour Damon et moi « Elle avoua

« Mais c'est impossible « Elle continua décidé à arrêter de se prendre la tête et d'être paranoïaque . C'était sûrement sa culpabilité qui la rendait paranoïaque , c'est tout , fallait qu'elle arrête . Personne ne peut être au courant , Damon avait tout fait pour ne pas que les photos paraissent donc non leur secret était sûre . Les seules personnes au courant était Damon , elle et Beth .Beth regarda Elena un long moment réfléchissant à ce que Elena avait dit . Jennifer ne pouvait pas être au courant ? elle réfléchissait à cette phrase. Elle repensait à la soirée au restaurant qui remontait à longtemps maintenant .

_« Je sais que c'est impoli de ma part ,mais pouvons nous rentrer , je me sens pas vraiment en forme « Jennifer disait _

_« Ça va , tu veux quelque chose ? « Stefan demanda.  
_

_« J'ai des médicaments si tu veux ? » Beth disait en voyant la pâleur de Jennifer_

« Tu as dit que Damon et toi avaient parlé au restaurant ? » Beth demanda subitement après être sorties de ses pensées. Elena regarda Beth intrigué par sa curiosité.

« Oui , dans les toilettes des filles « Beth regarda Elena surprise sans rien dire . Elle n'avait jamais pensé , mais Jennifer était partie au toilette juste après Damon et Elena .Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail lorsque Elena lui avait raconté ,mais maintenant qu'Elena lui disait que Jennifer avait une attitude étrange cela paraissait évident. Les liens étaient faciles à connecter. Elena regarda Beth perdu .

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda n'aimant pas l'expression de Beth .

« Je n'avais pas fais le lien ,mais Jennifer est parti au toilette une seconde après vous , elle est revenu quelque minute après et c'est là qu'on est parti parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien » Beth avoua subitement jetant un silence de mort . La main de Elena se mît subitement à trembler et celle-ci fît sans faire exprès tomber sa tasse par terre cassant le silence qui s'était installés .

« Hé merde « Elena cria agacé attirant tout les regards sur elle . Elena se baissa et ramassa les morceaux de la tasse. Beth l'aida et s'accroupît , elle vît la main de Elena tremblait.

« Elena « Beth disait sachant pertinemment que Elena commençait à paniquer. Elena regarda Beth sous le choque

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être au courant hein « Elena déclara en regardant intensément Beth . Celle-ci vît une larme coulait de l'œil droit de Elena .

* * *

« Tu bluffe « Stefan disait à Damon qui le regardait avec un cigare dans la bouche . Damon resta à le regarder

« Je me couche « Stefan disait agacé

« je bluffais « Damon répondit. Stefan soupira puis sortît des billets de son porte feuille et les donna à Damon qui souriait

« Merci « Il répondit fier de lui , il comptait ses sous , il était en train de compter lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'en face claquée . Damon regarda la porte derrière Stefan

« Bonnie doit être rentré « Damon déclara cigare à la bouche . Stefan regarda Damon intrigué par ce qui se passait réellement entre Damon et Bonnie . Damon regarda la porte se demandant si Bonnie allait bien , si elle s'était calmée. Il avait pensé à aller la voir mainte et mainte fois pour s'excuser ,mais il n'aimait pas s'excuser donc il se servait en quelque sorte de Stefan pour éviter de ruminer et de faire un truc qui ne lui correspondait pas,c 'est à dire aller voir Bonnie et s'excuser. Il n'était pas seulement avec Stefan pour ça ,mais aussi parce-que la blonde avait raison, personne ne venait dans cette appartement . Il était constamment vide et avoir Stefan était réconfortant en quelque sorte . Il pouvait se dire aujourd'hui et montrait à ses voisines _emmerdeuse_ qu'il avait des allé et venue tout comme elles ,même si c'était un mensonge . Stefan regarda Damon se demandant à quoi il pensait .Il le regarda intrigué lorsqu'il reçût un message . Il lu le message et sourît ce qui intrigua Damon

« C'est Elena qui te rends si heureux , je pensais que vous deux ça n'allait pas fort « Damon disait en rangeant les cartes ce qui intrigua Stefan qui se demandait comment Damon le savait alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit .

« Comment tu sais ? » Il demanda, Damon arrêta de ranger et regarda Stefan , il ne pouvait pas lui dire , c'est ta copine qui me l'a dit parce que ça serait trop suspect et bizarre .

« C'est pas comme si ça se voyait pas, à la conférence vous ne vous parliez même pas , vous ne vous touchiez pas . Emma pensait que vous faisiez vos timides, mais on peut tout faire gober à Emma ,pas à moi « Il répondit toujours cigare à la bouche. Stefan le regarda un long moment

« Elena et toi ça va entre vous ? » Stefan demanda subitement .Damon avala sans faire exprès de la fumée et toussa .

« Quoi ? Entre nous ? » Il demanda surpris par la question de Stefan.

« Ben je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose , elle était troublée pendant un moment entre toi et moi , et «

« Elle t'a choisi Stefan tu te souviens, elle t'a choisi donc évitons d'en parler . Elena est le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment « Il répondit en parlant de Bonnie qui l'avait surpris à jeter le vase. Il avait eu peur de sa menace , lui avoir peur ,c' était rare ,mais elle l'avait réussi à lui faire peur . Pourquoi était-elle autant énerver ? se demandait Damon. Stefan le regarda puis secoua la tête

« De toute façon c'était Jennifer ,elle m'a dit de venir la chercher plus tard , d'ailleurs il faut que j'appelle Elena pour reculer notre rendez vous ce soir si je dois aller la chercher plus tard « Il disait se perdant dans ses pensées

« Pourquoi rentre t-elle plus tard « Damon demanda intrigué ,c'était bizarre, sa sœur habitait dans la même ville que lui et elle ne l'avait pas appelé , même pas rendu visite à l'improviste. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça pourtant , peut être était-ce parce-qu'elle lui en voulait encore .Si c'était encore parce qu'il avait été méchant avec Bonnie ou parce-qu'il n'avait pas voulu la garder, il trouvait ça puérile .Ok c'était hypocrite sachant que Damon était expert en puérilité.

« Elle aide quelqu'un à réviser, je crois que cela lui réussis bien le lycée . Tyler m'a dit qu'elle s'y était faîte « Damon fronça les sourcilles

« Tyler ? » Il demanda en haussant un sourcille

« Le voisin , le mari de Caroline « Stefan disait comme une évidence ,mais Damon les connaissait à peine , il s'était jamais intéressé à eux à vrai dire . Damon hocha la tête

« Tu les connais plus que moi , j'ai dû le croiser quelque fois «Damon disait en mélangeant les cartes. Stefan le regarda hallucinant que Damon ne les connaisse pas plus que ça surtout qu'ils étaient tous sympa .

« Ils sont cools , et marrant , Jennifer a dormi d'ailleurs chez Bonnie tu sais »

« Attends quoi ? » Damon demanda intrigué coupant Stefan

« Elle a dormi chez Bonnie «

« En quel honneur ? »

« J'étais pas là , Elena aussi donc on a demandé à Tyler de la garder , et il a emmené chez Bonnie parce que Jennifer aime bien Bonnie «

« Jennifer va plus voir la voisine que moi c'est quoi ce délire «

« Tu étais à la conférence aussi tu sais « Stefan disait perturbé par la réaction de Damon. Damon réagissait comme ça parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre Bonnie par ci , Bonnie par là , pourquoi les gens l'aimaient bien, c'était une plaie , une chieuse et emmerdeuse de première . Pourquoi les gens s'attachaient autant à elle ? Pourquoi était-il perturbé par elle lui aussi .

« Bonnie est une emmerdeuse , tout le monde l'aime bien , tout le monde aime ses amis et je suis le vilain méchant si c'est pas pathétique « Damon disait agacé , il posa les carte et son cigare puis bu ce qui intrigua Stefan . Stefan le regarda et sourît voyant la réaction de Damon .

« Tu l'aimes bien ? « Il demanda sourire au lèvre. Damon leva subitement la tête.

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda écœuré

« C'est une plaie c'est tout « Il répondit ce qui fît rire Stefan .

« Tu es bizarre tu sais , Bonnie est cool , Caroline aussi et Klaus aussi je le trouve cool » Stefan disait à moitié en train de sourire essayant de voir la réaction de Damon . Il avait remarqué la réaction au nom de Klaus . Damon avait un problème avec lui , ça se voyait . Tout le monde l'avait vu au restaurant. Damon regarda Stefan agacé

« Ils sont ridicules surtout , ils se croient dans Friends « Damon déclara agacé , Stefan rigola trouvant Damon tellement bizarre parfois . Ils se regardèrent lorsque Damon entendît son portable sonnait . Il prît son téléphone et répondit agacé tout en regardant Stefan qui sourît voyant sa réaction. Damon s'en voulait, c'était si évident ,mais sa fierté l'en empêchait , il n'irait pas la voir , elle avait fahit le tuer , elle était folle .

« Allo « Damon répondit agacé sous le regard de Stefan.

« Damon c'est moi Elena « Damon se figea subitement et regarda Stefan en face de lui .Stefan remarqua la visage de Damon changeait , il avait l'air gêné ce qui l'intrigua .

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Damon demanda sous le regard intrigué de Stefan qui se demandait à qui il parlait.

« Tu es occupé ? » Elena demanda , elle avait remarqué que Damon n'avait pas l'air à l'aise pour parler .

« Je suis avec Stefan « Il répondit honnêtement laissant un blanc . Elena resta silencieuse surprise que les deux soient ensemble. Cela faisait un moment que Stefan et Damon ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seulement tout les deux .

« Ha ok « Elle répondit carrément mal à l'aise à ce moment. Ils ne dirent rien un moment ce qui perdît Stefan.

« C'est qui ? » Stefan demanda perdu

« C'est Alaric « Il répondit ne sachant pas qui cela pouvait être d'autre dans sa liste d'ami qui était assez courte. Stefan hocha la tête

« dit lui bonjour « Stefan disait

« Stefan te dit Bonjour « Damon disait un peu écœuré de lui-même d'autant mentir à son frère . Elena sentît le dégout dans la voix de Damon , il se dégoutait de plus en plus , merde depuis quand se souciait-il de faire dû mal . Depuis cette histoire avec Elena et là , il se souciait de Bonnie aussi ,c'était n'importe quoi .

« On a un problème « Elena se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Damon

« Lesquels ? »

« Je penses que Jennifer est au courant pour nous deux « Elena se mît à dire. Le visage de Damon se referma subitement ce que Stefan remarqua . Damon resta silencieux puis sourît ne voulant pas que cela paraisse trop suspect

« Tu rigoles hein ? » Il disait préférant ne pas la croire

« Non , je suis sûre qu' elle nous a entendu au toilette «

« Elle t'a dis ça «

« Beth m'a dit qu'elle se sentait pas bien au restaurant après être au toilette , je suis sûre qu'elle y était Damon , tu te souviens qu'en tu as entendu le chien , je crois que c'était bien elle derrière «

« Non , ça ne se peut pas ok « Damon disait ne voulant pas y croire .

« J'aimerais, mais si « Damon resta et n'arriva pas à caché son agacement . Jennifer était la seule fille qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir , non c'était la seule qui s'était toujours souciait de lui et dont il se souciait réellement . Ils étaient liés eux d'eux ,il ne fallait , il ne voulait surtout pas perdre leur lien , son lien avec elle .

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Elena demanda interrompant Damon de ses pensées.

« Rien , je m'en charge « Damon disait puis raccrocha . Il posa son téléphone et regarda le sol , il ne se contrôla pas et tapa son poing contre sa table .

« Ouaw qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Alaric va bien «

« J'ai perdu un contrat publicitaire « Damon mentit ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Ho je savais pas que cela pouvait te mettre dans un état pareil « Stefan disait, il prît les canettes de bière et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour les jeter. Damon regarda Stefan un long moment , il n'arriva subitement plus à respirer , tout était si oppressant et c'était de sa faute. Il regarda Stefan qui était de dos et le pire c'était ce qu'il allait faire , il s'enfonçait de plus en plus et au lieu de chercher à remonter , il faisait tout pour sombrer . Il regarda Stefan un long moment et se ressaisit.

« Tu as dit qu'elle restait jusqu'à quel heure Jenn au lycée « Il se mît à dire . Stefan se retourna et le regarda sourire au lèvre

« Je ne t'ai pas dit l'heure , pourquoi tu veux la voir ? » Il demanda intrigué .

« J'aimerais m'expliquer avec elle , je crois qu'elle m'en veut toujours parce-que j'ai pas voulu qu'elle habite avec moi donc je propose que j'aille la chercher et comme ça tu pourra passer ta soirée avec Elena « Damon déclara . Stefan hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules .

« Ok , elle reste jusqu'à 19h30, Tyler leur a laissé les clés pour rester » Stefan disait reprenant les mots de Jennifer dans son message . Damon le regarda

« Ok j'irais «

« Mais ça va allé , de la conduire ? » Stefan demanda se souvenant que Damon avait des bribes de traumatisme. Il ne supportait pas conduire en voiture avec Jennifer , à vrai dire depuis ce soir là , il n'avait jamais conduit en voiture avec Jennifer dans la voiture .

« J'appellerais un taxi pour elle « Damon répondit après un moment à ressasser le passé.

« Tu sais , il faudra un jour que t »

« Stefan évite « Damon disait subitement en ouvrant une bière . Stefan le regarda et soupira

« De toute façon ,je dois y allé « Stefan déclara puis prît sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte .

« A un jour , c'était sympa « Il disait puis ouvra la porte pour partir . Damon regarda Stefan partir. Il pensait à la phrase de Caroline ,il pensait au fait qu'il n'y avait personne qui venait chez lui ,mais Stefan était venu, il était venu lui .

« Stefan « Il l'appela subitement , Il se retourna et regarda Damon

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? « Il demanda intrigué . Stefan le regarda perdu par sa question

« Parce que tu es mon frère , c'est ce qu'on fait entre membre d'une famille « Il répondit , il regarda les alentours de l'appartement de Damon

« Et il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient te rendre visite comme chez moi « Il avoua ,

« Tu as Elena » Damon répondit , Stefan le regarda sans rien dire un long moment

« Parfois je n'ai pas l'impression « Il avoua ce qui fît de la peine à Damon qui voyait bien la souffrance dans la voix de Stefan. Stefan se mît à sourire

« Mais j'ai Jennifer et je t'ai toi , c'est déjà ça , c'est pas terrible ,mais ça me va « Il répondit pour rire ,mais Damon n'arriva pas à rire .

« Bon j'y vais , oublie pas Jennifer « Stefan se mît à dire puis s'en alla . Damon regarda la porte se refermer sans rien dire .

* * *

« Alors l'exponentielle est « Jennifer était en train de parler à Ryan ,mais elle sentait bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas . Ils utilisaient les tables du gymnase . Tyler leur avait seulement laissé les clé du gymnase . Ryan bailla fatigué .

« Molly tu peux m'aider « Jennifer disait à Molly qui était assises en face d'elle ,mais Molly était sur son ordinateur et regardait la série Eve.

« Je suis resté avec toi par solidarité ,mais on peut rien faire pour Ryan , Derek a raison ,ça rentre et ça ressort « Molly disait en regardant son ordinateur portable

« Hey les filles je suis là « Ryan déclara en les regardant.

« Concentre toi «

« Je suis concentré «

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne « Jennifer répondit , Ryan la regarda et sourît

« loin de moi l'intention « Il répondit ,

« Puis comment tu sais tout ça , comment tu sais le sujet , tu étais même pas là ce jour là «

« Le professeur l'avait en braille pour moi « Jennifer répondit

« Puis ma mère m'a avancé sur le programme, c'est pratique de faire partie de ma famille disons donc « Elle répondit , Ryan la regarda impressionné

« Pas mal , bon on en était à où ? » Il demanda en se couchant sur la table . Il retenait sa tête avec sa main .

« Tu peux bien t'installer s'il te plaît ? » Jennifer disait sentant qu'il était couché sur la table

« Je suis bien installé «

« Il ment « Molly répondit ,

« Je sais « Jennifer répondit , elle prît sa règle et frappa l'épaule de Ryan qui sursauta

« Aie « Il cria ,

« Mais ça fait mal «

« Arrête de croire que parce-que je ne vois pas , tu peux me mentir ou me balader «

« Ok ok calme » Il disait

« Elle a un sixième sens « Molly disait en regardant Ryan. Ryan tourna son regards vers Molly.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ? » Il demanda en voyant un écouteur dans l'oreille de Molly

« Je regarde un épisode de Eve « Elle disait , Ryan soupira

« Comment tu peux regarder cette merde , désolé Jennifer « Il disait , Jennifer ne dît rien et sourît

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire « Molly se mît subitement à dire

« Quoi ? c'est de la merde, en plus les héros sont pas crédible , et pas aussi sexy que vous le dîtes surtout Ethan faut arrêter les filles , il est banal comme type « Il disait ,

« Quoi ? retire ce que tu viens de dire à la fois sur la série et sur Ethan « Molly se mît à dire . Ryan la regarda

« Tu ressembles à ces groupies de Twilight, pathétique «

« Tu as un problème avec Twilgiht aussi «

« Ha je vois , tu es une de ces filles solitaire qui a des posters partout de vampire et qui croit que ça existe «

« Hey les gars sérieusem » Jennifer n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendît Ryan courir poursuivi par Molly.

« Hey tu es folles « Ryan cria suivi par Molly qui courrait très vite pour une fille. Jennifer caressa Bart qui était à côté allongée .

"Oh qu'est ce qu'on va faire deux " Elle disait , elle soupira . Elle entendît subitement une voix qu'elle reconnaissait.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrives ? Ils entendirent tous . Ryan s'arrêta et Molly aussi en voyant Derek près de la porte. Il tenait un ballon de basket , il portait un débardeur blanc et avait un jogging large gris . Derek enleva ses écouteurs de son oreille et les regarda intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? » Il demanda en regardant Ryan , Molly et Jennifer qui était au fond assise .

« On révise , le coach nous a autorisé à être ici et toi comment tu es rentré ? « Molly demanda tout en regardant les biceps de Derek qui se dessinait remarquablement bien sous son débardeur blanc . Ryan regarda Molly hallucinant , elle était limite en train de baver en voyant Derek .

« C'est un secret « Derek déclara en marchant vers eux .

« Je croyais que tu devais t'occuper de ta mère « Ryan demanda intrigué , il espérait que rien ne soit arrivé chez Derek parce que lorsqu'il était ici généralement c'était pour se changer les idées.

« Mon père est chez moi donc je me détends, j'avais prévu de faire du basket ,mais visiblement , je vais allez au parc « Derek déclara en regardant tout le monde

« Tu peux rester , on peut réviser en même temps « Ryan disait .

« Sérieusement « Derek et Jennifer dirent en même temps sachant pertinemment que si Derek était là , Ryan allait jamais réviser

« Ho arrêtez je suis capable de me concentrer « Ryan disait , Derek n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Ryan se dirigea vers lui et lui prit le ballon pour marquer un panier .

« Je croyais que tu révisais « Derek disait hallucinant devant la non concentration de Ryan . Jennifer se leva subitement

« Bon ben Ryan , j'ai pas ton temps donc je vais rentrer chez moi « Jennifer se mît à dire .

« Quoi ? , qu'est ce qu'on va faire en attendant ton frère « Molly se mît à dire. Elle voulait rester avec Derek et Ryan ,c 'était pas tout les jours qu'elle aurait la chance d'être coincée avec deux beau gosses. Pas qu'elle ,mais Jennifer aussi . Comment Jennifer ne pouvait pas avoir envie de rester . Jennifer était une extraterrestre , c'est pas possible se disait Molly.

« Vous avez qu'a rester avec nous « Derek déclara , c'était comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Molly . Molly regarda Derek et sourît alors là , cela voulez dire qu'en plus , il les invités , c'était une belle opportunité de passer un bon moment avec des gars sex comme eux . Elle était en train de fantasmer en regardant Derek et Ryan lorsqu'elle entendît Jennifer derrière qui cassa tout son délire.

« Désolé mais pourquoi ? » Jennifer répondit jetant un froid . Derek sourît voyant l'expression de mort qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Molly. Molly regarda les gars

"Attendez deux secondes " Elle disait puis recula et se mît à côté de Jennifer.

« Tu rigoles ,les deux gars les plus canon du lycée nous propose et toi tu demandes pourquoi ? allez restons Jennifer , je te jure que je te revaudrais ça « Molly disait tout bas sous le regard de Derek qui regardait les deux filles. Ryan lui s'en foutait , il était en train de marquer des paniers , lui du moment qu'il pouvait jouer au basket ,il s'en foutait qu'il y ait les filles ou pas .

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait rester « Jennifer déclara . Derek regarda Jennifer un long moment , il n'avait pas l'habitude des gens qui se posait autant de question , des gens qui ne s'intégrait jamais ou qui ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer , c'était exactement ce que Jennifer faisait . Pas besoin de la connaître pour voir qu'elle était du genre recluse sur elle même .

« Tu as raison , vous devriez partir « Derek se mît à dire en rigolant . Elle avait cette air hautain parfois , il ne savait pas s'il elle le remarquait . Il n'aimait pas trop le genre de fille qui se refermait sur elle-même , il était plutôt ouvert comme gars ,mais Jennifer était dû genre à croire que parce qu'elle était aveugles , elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami , ne pouvait pas faire plein de chose . Pourtant s'il elle était ici , dans un lycée c'était qu'elle voulait être normal non ? se disait Derek. Elle voulait être normale ,mais ne faisait pas trop d'effort et c'est ce qu'il avait remarqué . Jennifer voulait vivre normalement ,mais elle se rendait vite compte que son naturel revenait au galop . On lui avait toujours appris à se méfier des gens , surtout des garçons selon sa mère . On lui avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde alors par habitude , elle se posait beaucoup de question . Derek soupira et se retourna . Il rejoignit Ryan qui était en train de s'amuser sans lui.

« Allez Ryan fais moi une passe « Il déclara en se dirigeant vers Ryan .

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec lui ? il a voulu être sympa en nous proposant de rester « Molly disait perdu par l'attitude de Jennifer .

« J'ai rien fais , je vois simplement pas pourquoi on devrait rester «

« Pour passer un moment ensemble « Molly répondit ce qui intrigua Jennifer

« On est pas ami avec eux «

« C'est en réagissant comme ça que tu n'auras jamais d'ami, arrête d'être sur la défensive . Tu sais Derek a raison , tu viens dans ce lycée et tu ne cherches pas à t'intégrer , quel est le but alors ?« Molly disait perdu par le comportement de Jennifer. Jennifer savait que Molly avait raison , mais c'était qu'elle ne savait pas comment ne plus être elle .

« J'ai toujours appris à être sur la défensive , on m'a toujours appris à l'être « Jennifer avoua perdu . Molly la regarda et sourît comprenant

« Je sais , mais c'est la première fois que j'ai la possibilité d'être coincé avec deux garçon aussi canon donc s'il te plaît ne brise pas mon cœur « Molly répondit ce qui fît rire Jennifer

« C'est marrant devant Ryan tu fais ta dure à cuir ,mais tu l'aime bien « Jennifer disait

« Il faut garder le mystère voyons « Molly disait

« Puis il est peut être vraiment gay « Elle continua , Jennifer ne dît rien et sourît . Molly regarda Derek et Ryan un long moment .

« Hey les filles vous voulez jouer ? » Ryan demanda enfin remarquant que les filles étaient toujours là . Jennifer et Molly n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car Derek parla à leur place en marquant un panier .

« Laisse tombé , Jennifer ne peux pas jouer « Derek se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Jennifer. Jennifer avait prévu de changer d'avis à vrai dire .

« Pourquoi je pourrais pas ? » Elle demanda

« Je ne sais pas , peut être pour la même raison que tu ne veux pas t'intégrer avec des gens comme nous " Il disait répétant les mots qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt en cours .

"Explique moi le but d'aller dans notre lycée si tu veux pas t'intégrer avec les gens voyant "Derek continua sourire au lèvre.

« On ne vous retiens pas « Il continua puis lança la balle à Ryan qui la rattrapa. Jennifer regarda Molly agacé par Derek et ce qui venait de dire . Ryan regarda tout le monde ne sachant pas quoi dire

« Bon Ryan tu joue ou tu penses « Derek déclara en regardant son pote. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer lorsqu'il entendît Jennifer .

« Ok on joue « Jennifer cria subitement se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de se refermer sur elle-même .

« Je t'adore « Molly chuchota à Jennifer en se dirigeant avec elle sur le terrain . Arrivé devant les garçons , Jennifer parla .

« Mais je ne sais pas jouer et je ne sais pas où sont les paniers « Elle se mît à dire .

« Tu entends ? » Derek demanda , Jennifer hocha la tête

« Oui pourquoi ? «

« C'est suffisant « Il déclara .

« Ryan et Molly contre Jennifer et moi c'est bon « Derek se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui se demandait réellement comment elle allait jouer sans voir . Ryan et Molly se mirent devant l'autre panier . Derek s'approcha de Jennifer

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller « Il demanda pas vraiment sûre qu'elle puisse faire ça .

« Tu me pousses à jouer et maintenant tu remets en question « Jennifer se mît à dire hallucinant . Derek la regarda les yeux grand ouverts.

« Ok calme pas besoin de t'énerver «

« Je ne suis pas énervé «

« Je me demande s'il t'arrive de sourire parfois , la vie est belles tu sais « ll disait en souriant

« Je souris ,mais pas avec certaines personne comme toi « Elle répondit , Derek la regarda et sourît

« Cela doit être frustrant d'être toi « Il disait perdu par Jennifer .

« Cela doit être frustrant d'être toi aussi , toujours souriant , à faire des blagues pas marrante «

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux par hasard ? j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a dérangé « Il demanda perdu. Elle avait encore en travers ce qui lui avait dit , cela l'avait mît bizarrement mal à l'aise , c'était stupide ,mais elle était parfois stupide .

« Tu es simplement toi « Elle répondit , Derek la regarda

« ça fait simplement deux, trois jours et tu parles comme si tu me connaissais « Il déclara en souriant

« Il n'y a aucun mystère chez toi « Elle répondit , Derek la regarda surprise

« Tu es trop bizarre pour moi donc passons à autre chose et jouons tu veux bien « Il disait perdu ce que Jennifer remarqua . Elle s'était emporté vite contre lui sans même comprendre pourquoi ,c'était physique , elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout comme Derek

« Tu es marrantes « Derek déclara ensuite en souriant

"Je mets de la musique " Il cria au autre en enlevant les écouteur de son I-phone . Ryan sourît

"Toujours besoin de musique pour tout " Ryan déclara de l'autre côté du terrain .

"C'est plus amusant , notre monde serait triste sinon " Il répondit ce qui fît sourire Ryan et Molly. Jennifer soupira hallucinant devant le phénomène. Derek savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui , ils étaient l'opposé cela se voyait . Derek posa son I'phone par terre sur le côté et mît la première chanson qui venait , c'est à dire la chanson de Jay-Z et Linkin Park intitulé Numb. Ryan , Molly et lui commencèrent à bouger en entendant la chanson .

**Jay Z & Linkin Park : Numb **

**Now can I get an encore, do you want more**  
_Maintenant est-ce que je peux obtenir un bis, en veux-tu plus_  
**Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy**  
_Cuisinant un rap avec le gars de Brooklyn_  
**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**  
_Donc pour une dernière fois j'ai besoin que vous hurliez tous_  
**(Oh oh oh oh... )**  
_(Oh oh oh oh... )_  
**Now what the hell are you waiting for ?**  
_Maintenant après quoi tu attends, bordel ?_  
**After me, there shall be no more**  
_Après moi, il n'y en aura plus_  
**So for one last time, nigga make some noise**  
_Donc pour une dernière fois, négro faît du bruit_

Jennifer resta figé ,c 'était pas du tout son style de chanson . Elle était vraiment exclu à ce moment . Molly commença à rapper comme Jay z dans la chanson ce qui attira le regard surpris de Ryan . Il regarda Molly un long moment sous le choque en la voyant rapper . Molly était à fond dans la chanson lorsqu'elle sentît le regard de Ryan , elle le regarda

"Quoi ?" Elle demanda , il avait subitement mise mal à l'aise alors qu'elle était à fond dans la chanson . Ryan la regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire

"Non c'est juste que c'est bizarre de t'entendre rapper " Il avoua

"Quoi ? je rappe mal c'est ça " elle disait se mettant sur la défensive

"Non tu es plutôt trop mignonne pour chanter ce genre de musique , je pensais plus que tu étais Justin Bieber que Jay Z " Il avoua , Molly s'arrêta , avait-elle rêver où il avait dit qu'elle était mignonnes .

"Tu as dit que j'étais mignonne " Elle demanda , Ryan la regarda , il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il sentît Molly lui frappait le bras

"Aie c'est pour quoi ça " Il déclara

"J'écoute pas Justin Bieber , c'est une insulte pour moi " Elle déclara se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Ryan la regarda et sourît

"J'ai aussi dit que tu étais mignonne n'oublie pas ça " Il disait , elle ne dît rien puis regarda en face Derek et Jennifer . Ryan la regarda et sourît voyant qu'il avait mise mal à l'aise .

"C'est vraiment nécessaire ta musique " Jennifer déclara à Derek qui était en train de chanter lui aussi .

"Non " Derek répondit en regardant en face de lui

"Mais pourquoi se contenter du nécessaire " Il continua en souriant ce qui agaça Jennifer qui savait qu'il souriait , il ne faisait que ça . Derek se mît à côté d'elle en voyant Ryan commencer à dribler le ballon .

« Ok ils arrivent » Derek déclara en s'éloignant de Jennifer .

**Who you know fresher than Hov' ? Riddle me that**  
_Qui connais-tu plus frais que Hov' ? Résous moi cela_  
**The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at**  
_Le reste tu sais à quel niveau de lyrics je suis_  
**Can't none of y'all mirror me back**  
_Aucun de vous tous ne peut me refléter_  
**Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime**  
_Ouais m'entendre rapper c'est comme entendre G. rapper dans son émission de prime-time_  
**I'm, young H. O. , rap's Grateful Dead**  
_Je suis, le jeune H. O, le rap de la mort reconnaissant_  
**Back to take over the globe, now break bread**  
_De retour pour prendre la relève, maintenant tapons la discution_  
**I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express**  
_Je suis dans, des Boeing, un Global Express_  
**Out the country but the blueberry still connect**  
_Hors du pays mais le bleuberry fait toujours la correspondance_  
**On the low but the yacht got a triple deck**  
_Sur la descente mais le yacht a trois ponts_  
**But when you Young, what the fuck you expect ?**  
_Mais quand toi petit, qu'est ce que t'attends putain ?_

« Le but est de les empêcher de marquer , je préfère te le préciser « Derek cria à Jennifer qui soupira. Jennifer écouta , une chose qui était pratique avec elle ,c'était les sons , les sons étaient sa vue . Tout ses sens étaient amplifiés et depuis qu'elle était petite , elle avait appris à utiliser tout ses sens , l'odorat , le gout , l'ouïe , le toucher , et honnêtement lorsqu'on avait un parfum comme Molly c'était facile de la repérer . Elle reconnaissait chaque odeur , celui de Derek d'ailleurs sentait bon , très bon , elle ne savait pas ce qu'il sentait , mais la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré,, cela l'avait marqué , vraiment marqué . C'était stupide mais bon . Jennifer entendît les pas de Ryan et le ballon , elle sourît et lui prit le ballon ce qui surpris Ryan , Molly et surtout Derek . Elle avait réussi à prendre le ballon ,mais elle resta figé ne sachant pas quoi faire jusqu'à qu'elle entendît la voix de Derek au loin devant.

« Cours « Derek cria

« Quoi ? »

« Cours « Il répéta

« Mais où ? » Jennifer se retrouva subitement déstabilisé , elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir la balle . Derek souriait

« Tout droit « Il hurla sourire au lèvre surpris que Jennifer ait la balle .Ryan allait récupérer la balle ,mais Jennifer courra tout droit comme disait Derek. Derek la regarda et se mît à rigoler en voyant qu'elle était perdu . Il rigola en la regardant. Elle ne driblait même pas ,elle tenait juste la balle et courrait avec. Il s'arrêta et se mît à rire ne pouvant se retenir .

« Tu es censé dribler « Il cria n'arrivant pas à retenir son fou rire . Décidément , elle avait le don de le faire rire sans sans rendre compte. Jennifer en avait marre d'entendre le rire de Derek .

**(Yep, yep)**  
_(Yep, yep)_  
**Grand openin, grand closin**  
_Grande ouverture, grande fermeture_  
**God your man Hov' cracked the can open again**  
_Dieu ton mec Hov' fout le bordel dans la boite encore ouverte_  
**Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen**  
_Qui tu vas trouver plus stylé que lui sans avoir fait de prison_  
**Just draw off inspiration**  
_Juste déballant l'inspiration_  
**Soon you gon' see you can't replace him**  
_Bientôt tu vas voir que tu peux pas le remplacer_  
**With cheap imitations for dese Generations**  
_Avec des imitations bon marché pour ces Generations_

« Arrête de rigoler et dit moi ce que je dois faire « Jennifer cria en courant toujours balle à la main sans dribler . Derek décida de se ressaisir .

« Lance la moi « Il cria. Jennifer s'arrêta et se repéra avec le son de la voix à Derek

« Ici, ici, ici ici, ici ,ici ici » Il disait estimant qu'il devait répéter les choses pour qu'elle le repère

« Pas besoin de le répéter, j'ai compris « Elle leva les bras et lança à Derek qui regarda surpris en voyant qu'elle avait plutôt bien tiré . Il allait attraper la balle ,mais Molly se mît au milieu et la prît . Elle courra, Derek courra à toute vitesse et se mît face à Molly , il lui prît le ballon sans problème ce qui agaça celle-ci et courra à toute vitesse vers le panier . Jennifer sourît en entendant les pas de Derek qui allait super vite , c'était impressionnant , elle arrivait à apercevoir des bribes d'images provenant de son imagination en entendant les pas de Derek . Derek se dirigea vers le panier et marqua le point . Il cria et atterrît sur ses pied.

**What the hell are you waiting for ?**  
_Qu'est ce que t'attends bordel ?_

**(Jay-z)**  
_(Jay-z)_  
**Look what you made me do, look what I made for you**  
_Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi_  
**Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you**  
_Je savais que si je payais mes dettes, comment ils te payeraient_  
**When you first come in the game, they try to play you**  
_Quand tu rentres dans le jeu au début, ils essaient de de te niquer_  
**Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you**  
_Puis tu balances queques hits et regarde comment ils te font signe_  
**From Marcy to Madison Square**  
_De Marcy à Madison Square_  
**To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years**  
_A la seule chose qui importe simplement à une échelle d'années_  
**As fate would have it, Jay's status appears**  
_Comme le destin le voudrait, l'état de Jay apparait_  
**To be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye**  
_Etre au top non-stop, un moment parfait pour dire adieu_  
**When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5**  
_Quand je reviens comme Jordan, vêtu du 4-5_  
**It ain't to play games witchu**

« C'est parti « Ryan disait sachant ce que Derek allait faire . Il allait courir , et faire le tour du terrain et crier comme si c'était la première fois qu'il marquait un point . Il était comme ça .Il fît exactement ce que Ryan avait dit ce qui fît rire Molly et même Jennifer . Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à en quelque sorte à jouer même si elle avait un peu triché en ne driblant pas mais bon ,c 'était une victoire . Elle entendît Derek et sourît en voyant son l'enthousiasme même s'il était parfois chiant à rigoler, à montrer sa joie , son enthousiasme . En y réfléchissant, elle se rendît compte qu'elle détestait chez lui des qualités qu'elle reconnaissait chez Caroline , Laura et Bonnie . Elle était encore en train de sourire , elle ne regrettait pas d'être rester finalement . Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentît quelqu'un la soulever

« Qu'est ce que tu fais « Elle déclara à Derek qui sourît . Jennifer posa sa main sur le torse de Derek et allait lui dire de la reposer ,mais elle s'arrêta paralysé par son toucher sur son torse. Elle enleva sa main un peu mal à l'aise , elle n'avait jamais vraiment touché un torse , à vrai dire elle se rendît compte que Molly avait raison. Tout son corps sentait les muscles de Derek , elle les sentait et eût subitement chaud , c'était trop bizarre.

« On a réussi , tu pourrais peut-être sourire ou danser , je sais pas quelque chose « Il disait en regardant Jennifer . Elle avait sourit ,mais il avait raté l'occasion de la voir sourire et elle n'allait se forcer à sourire pour lui . Jennifer se ressaisît de ses pensées .

« C'est juste un point, un jeu entre nous tu sais , tu n'as pas gagné une compétition « Jennifer disait cassant le délire de Derek , c'était plus fort qu'elle. Derek la regarda

« C'est à cause des gens comme vous que ce monde est triste « Il répondit ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui sentît un ton triste dans sa voix . Le téléphone de Derek se mît à sonner subitement. Ryan le ramassa parce qu'il était à côté et se dirigea vers Derek.

"Ton père " Ryan disait en tendant le téléphone à Derek .Derek regarda son ami puis déposa Jennifer.

« Allo « Il répondit ,il y eut un long silence ce qui intrigua Jennifer .

« J'arrive de suite « Derek se mît à dire . Il raccrocha et regarda les autres.

« Je dois y allé « Il se mît à dire en souriant à tout le monde

« Ok « Ryan répondit

« C'était sympa les filles « Derek se mît à dire en regardant Jennifer et Molly. Il regarda Jennifer qui regardait en face sans rien dire.

« Souris , ça te ferais pas de mal « Il disait , il s'approcha ensuite de Jennifer et approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles .

" On a finalement fais du sport ensemble " Il chuchota dans son oreille ce qui figea Jennifer qui comprît ses allusions , ses allusions par rapport à ce matin. Elle eut subitement chaud , elle avait jamais eu autant chaud . Derek sourît puis s'en alla , il se dirigea vers la porte ,mais se retourna avant de partir.

"En fait , il y a une fête demain ce soir , là où je travaille ,si ça vous dit dîtes le moi " Il déclara puis s'en alla . Jennifer toucha son cou , elle avait trop chaud , elle savait pas ce qu'elle avait eu à cette instant ,mais c'était trop bizarre et ça l'agaçait de pas savoir . Jennifer soupira

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Ryan pour être ami avec monsieur je plaisante tout le temps « Jennifer déclara agacé par les commentaires de Derek et la sensation qu'il lui avait laissé en partant . Ryan sourît

« Tu sais , il faut bien qu'il sourisse pour éviter de déprimer « Ryan se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jennifer

« Déprimer de quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Ha tu ne sais pas « Ryan disait perdu en regardant Molly

"Non , je lui ais pas dit, je me suis dit quel allait le savoir par les autres filles de la classe " Molly disait ce qui intrigua Jennifer .

« ne sais pas quoi « Jennifer demanda interrompant le regard de Molly et Ryan . Ryan regarda Jennifer .

«sa mère est malade " Ryan disait seulement . Jennifer resta perdu par cette phrase , elle ne comprenait pas .

"Comment ça malade ?" Jennifer demanda perturbé

"Elle est mourante « Ryan répondit ce qui surpris Jennifer .Elle ouvra la bouche confuse , elle était confuse ce que Molly et Ryan remarquèrent , elle était perdu parce qu'en entendant Derek , il avait l'air plutôt joyeux , il était plutôt joyeux , trop joyeux à son goût , comment pouvait-il être aussi souriant se demandait elle . Elle resta à regarder les autres

« On dirais pas , enfin je pensais pa »

« C'est parce qu'il fait son monsieur sourire « Ryan répondit voyant la confusion de Jennifer . Ryan regarda l'heure .

« He ben c'est déjà l'heure , on devrait y allé « Ryan déclara puis passa à côté de Jennifer pour prendre ses affaires. Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle un peu mal.

"Tu vas bien ?" Molly demanda en voyant que Jennifer était perturbée par cette nouvelle

"Pourquoi il ne semble pas triste ?" Jennifer demanda perdu . Molly la regarda et soupira

"C'est pas parce qu'il ne semble pas , qu'il ne les pas " Molly répondit , Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle perdu oui ,c 'était vrai , les apparences étaient souvent trompeuse , tout était qu'apparence en réalité. Molly se mît à sourire

« Allez viens ,c'était sympa « Moly disait voyant que Jennifer se sentait mal pour Derek , mais si sa classe avait appris quelque chose , c'était qu'il fallait éviter de le prendre en pitié . Derek ne supportait pas la pitié.

Ils prirent tous leur affaires et sortirent du gymnase s'assurant qu'ils avaient bien fermés à clé sinon le coach allait les tuer. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent , Ryan et surtout Molly ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque de voir Damon Salvatore attendre contre sa voiture . Jennifer remarqua la pression que Molly avait effectué sur son bras.

« Quoi ? » Jennifer demanda, Ryan et Molly allaient dire quelque chose ,mais Damon mît sa main sur sa bouche pour leur dire de ne pas lui dire qu'il était là . Ils le regardèrent sans rien dire

« Ton frère est là , on te laisse « Ils dirent tout deux puis prirent chacun leur voiture et s'en allèrent laissant Jennifer devant le lycée . Jennifer fronça les sourcilles perdu en entendant un silence complet.

« Stefan « Elle disait perdu . Damon la regarda un long moment ayant peur de sa réaction en apprenant que c'était lui .

« Stefan a eu un empêchement donc je dois me charger de te ramener « Il remarqua la paralysie de Jennifer en entendant sa voix.

« Damon « Jennifer disait surprise ,mais dans la manière dont elle avait dit , elle était au courant. Il suffisait de voir sa réaction , il regarda les mains de Jennifer qui étaient maintenant en train de former des poings . Elle était bien là ce soir là , Elena avait raison. Il aurait tellement préférait qu'elle ne soit pas là .

« Jenn « Il répondit seulement

« C'est toi qui va me conduire , tu ne me conduis jamais « Elle déclara espérant que ce ne soit pas lui , elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui alors qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Non j'ai appelé un taxi « Il disait ce qui soulagea intérieurement Jennifer ,mais une autre question lui vinrent en tête .

« Alors pourquoi tu es là si tu as appelé un taxi » Elle demanda perdu . Damon la regarda sans rien dire un long moment , il regarda les alentours puis Jennifer mal à l'aise d'être ici à vrai dire .

« Parce que ma sœur me manque , elle n'a pas le droit de me manquer « Il répondit en souriant sarcastiquement ne voulant pas aborder le sujet maintenant .

« Tu ne m'appelles pas , quand j'appelle ,tu ne réponds pas , donc je viens te surprendre parce-que quelque cloche clairement entre nous et j'aimerais savoir quoi ? » Il demanda sachant pertinemment la réponse ,mais ne sachant pas comment l'aborder . Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire .

« J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot c'est tout « Elle répondit seulement ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de Damon et Elena . Damon fît une grimace d'agacement , il grinça des dents n'aimant pas ça , n'aimant pas tout cette merde autour de lui , d'eux . Il regarda Jennifer et soupira .

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as entendu au restaurant , ma discussion avec Elena » Il déclara subitement voulant mettre les choses cartes sur table . Jennifer leva la tête intrigué , pourquoi était-il là ? s'il était au courant. Il le savait , elle ne voulait pas en parler , alors pourquoi venait -il la voir pour en parler . Elle ne voulait pas , elle voulait être lâche parce-que c'était ce qu'elle était .

« Pourquoi tu es ici Damon ? pour te faire pardonner , pour te donner bonne conscience en m'expliquant que tu as des sentiments pour la copine de ton frère « Elle disait ayant du mal à respirer en repensant à la discussion entre Elena et Damon , c'était tellement écœurant que cela lui en donnait des frissons. Damon la regarda sans rien dire , il entendait le dégout , ce dégout qu'elle avait . Il aurait dû être là pour se donner bonne conscience , pour demander son pardon ou peu importe , mais il n'était pas là pour ça , pas du tout , la raison de sa présence était bien pire que ça.

« Non , j'ai jamais eu de bonne conscience, j'ai pas besoin de ton pardon , j'ai besoin d'aucun pardon « Jennifer se mît à rire interrompant Damon.

« Bien sûre que non tu es l'intouchable Damon Salvatore , rien ne te blesse , rien ne te touche » Elle se mît à dire en serrant ses poings . Damon mordît sa lèvre d'agacement , il en avait marre , il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de tout ses gens avec les mêmes discours et le même ton dans leur voix. Elena , Stefan , Bonnie , et maintenant Jennifer. Jennifer n'avait jamais remis en cause son comportement , c'était la seule qui le défendait ,qui l'excusait , qui le prenait comme il était ,mais il voyait bien en la regardant à ce moment là que c'était fini. Ce temps là était fini , elle ne pouvait pas l'excusait , elle ne pouvait pas accepter son comportement parce qu'elle avait deux frères pas un , c'était Stefan merde, comment avaient-ils tout deux pu lui faire ça . Comment pouvait on blesser une personne aussi gentille et soucieuse que Stefan . Damon était allé trop loin , d'habitude elle prenait tout le temps son parti ,mais c'était fini , elle ne pouvait pas prendre son parti , cette voie là et lui aussi il devait arrêter de marcher vers la voie de la souffrance, du péché. Elle savait que Damon cachait un bon cœur ,mais elle se rendît compte aussi que Bonnie avait raison , il y avait des limites et une patience limité de la part de tout le monde .

« Si tu n'es pas là pour ça , pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? » Jennifer demanda perdu . Il aurait pu au moins être là pour ça non rectification , il aurait dû être là pour ça ,mais non monsieur ne s'excusait jamais , il assumait soi disant les conséquences de ses actes donc il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser ,mais un pardon était toujours bon à attendre . Damon la regarda un long moment , et souffla . Jennifer entendait toute la frustration de Damon ,il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour entendre sa frustration . Elle resta intrigué se demandant pourquoi il était là s'il ne voulait pas s'excuser .En y réfléchissant , il ne lui devait pas des excuses à elle ,mais à Stefan . Elle resta à attendre une réponse. Damon savait dèja comment elle allait réagir , elle était déjà écœuré par lui alors là , ça serait trop ,mais il se jeta quand même à l'eau et lui répondit.

« Pour te demander de ne pas le dire à Stefan , de le garder pour toi « Il se mît à dire . Jennifer ouvra les yeux en grand , elle sentît les larmes montaient . Elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de le dire à Stefan parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire , elle était encore troublé par ce qu'elle devait faire et ne pas faire ,mais là entendre Damon lui demander de garder ça , d'être complice de ses secrets , c'était beaucoup trop pour elle.

« Tu rigoles là « Elle déclara , il savait que c'était immoral de demander à sa petite sœur de se taire . C'était plûtot horrible à vrai dire . Il était clairement en train de lui dire qu'il avait l'intention d'enterrer ce secret , de l'enterrer et de ne jamais en parler à Stefan ,à quiconque .

« Je te le demande « Il répondit seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Jennifer sentît une larme coulait toute seule choqué

« J'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui dire parce que j'estime que c'est à toi ou à Elena de le dire et tu sais pertinemment que j'allais jamais le dire à Stefan et tu oses me demander ça « Elle disait sous le choque .

« Je dois m'assurer que tu ne lui diras rien « Il répondit, Jennifer le regarda perdu

"Tu viens jusque ici pour t'assurer que je me taise , tu pourrais au moins demander pardon , ou m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fais ça ? pourquoi vous avez fais ça , je sais pas n'importe quoi " Elle se mît à dire ayant besoin de croire que Damon avait d'autre objectif en venant ici .Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il vienne pour ça , pour qu'elle se taise.

"Il n'y a pas de raison , je les fais c'est tout . Je ne veux pas que Stefan soit blessé et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu ne veux pas le blesser donc " Il s'arrêta se rendant compte que c'était horrible ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il demandait

"Donc c'est moi qui blesserais si je le dis tu rigoles "

"J'ai pas voulu di"

"Ce n'est pas moi , c'est toi qui le blesserait Damon . J'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais détester autant Stefan "

"Je ne le déteste pas ,ne dis pas ça" Damon déclara n'aimant pas les insinuations de Jennifer .

"C'est ton frère et Elena est sa copine , alors si c'est pas de la haine , qu'est ce que c'est ? de l'amour pour Elena ? ou de la simple destructions pure et simple " Elle prenait le dessus , elle avait dessus parce qu'il avait tout les tords ,mais il n'avait aucune raison à lui donner , rien .

"Tu lui diras pas alors " Il déclara seulement énervant de plus en plus Jennifer . Jennifer s'approcha de Damon et se mît face à lui tout en tenant Bart.

"Tu sais quoi Damon "Elle se mît à dire , Damon la regarda se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle allait encore lui sortir , qu'il était horrible , égoïste , salop , il avait déjà tout entendu alors ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas l'étonner enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à qu'il l'entende.

« C'est la première fois qu'une part de moi t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as fais " Elle se mît à dire , il ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque d'entendre ça et sans qu'il s'en rende compte une larme coula sur sa joue . Elle n'en parlait jamais , elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce soir là , elle ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche ;rien parmi tout les membres de sa famille ,c 'était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais blâmé et là elle le blâmait. Jennifer versa une larme à son tour . Elle n'arriva pas à parler ,, sa respiration commençait à être entravée par la cruauté de ses paroles.

"J'aurais voulu que tu sois aveugle " Elle continua

"j'aurais voulu être celle qui conduisait ce soir là et pas toi , j'aurais voulu être celle qui s'en ai sorti indemne comme toi « Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît mal à Damon .

« Tu aurais dû être l'aveugle entre nous deux ,tu ne sais pas à quel point j'envie tes yeux , tu ne les utilise pas Damon " Elle déclara larme au yeux.

"tu ne vois pas Stefan , tu ne vois personne , c'est peut-être parce que ne je vois pas , que je réalise les gens autour et que je prends soin des autres je sais pas ,mais toi , tu ne fais que détruire les gens qui t'aiment . Si seulement tu voyait à quel point Stefan , Papa t'aime ,mais non monsieur à des yeux morts, tu tues tes propres yeux , ton propre cœur , c'est un tel gâchis " Elle déclara écœuré , il avait une volonté de le faire mal , une volonté de le blesser ,qu'il entendait et qu'il resta choqué par ses mots , il voulait qu'elle arrête d'autant le blesser ,mais elle continua

"Tu es le seul parmi nous 3 qui s'en ai sorti indemne , je suis devenue aveugle , Oliver est mort et tu es en vie , tu es en parfaitement santé et regarde ce que tu fais de ta vie " Elle déclara . Damon sentît son cœur se briser , la souffrance , les flashbacks de cette nuit là revenaient. Ses démons étaient en train de revenir subitement le refroidissant sur place. Le fait qu'elle lui rappelle ce soir là montrait à quel point elle était en colère contre lui. Même elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle reparlait de l'accident , elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle voulait autant le faire souffrir . Damon était mort ce soir là lui aussi , quelque chose s'était brisée et il n'arrivait pas à vivre avec .

"Tu penses que je ne le sais pas " Damon disait subitement n'arrivant plus à respirer .

"C'est dans ma tête , dans mon cœur , partout , il est partout , et tu te trompes à propos de quelque chose , je suis pas en vie Jennifer , je suis mort ce soir là " Il répondit . Jennifer et lui ne dirent plus rien , ils étaient partis tout deux trop loin , c'était plus une question de Stefan , c'était une autre question . Elle se rendît compte qu'elle s'était égarée , ce qu'elle avait dit était horrible surtout qu'elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable ;mais elle en avait marre que Damon ne voit rien , ne voit pas la vie qu'il avait .

"tu as toujours su que j'étais comme ça , tu l'a su hier avant-hier , tu le savais » Il disait ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils entendirent tout deux le taxi arrivé derrière la voiture de Damon . Jennifer essuya sa joue

« Oui c'est vrai ,mais j'ai grandi , et il est peut-être temps que tu grandisse un peu " Elle déclara laissant un blanc

"Je ne veux plus te voir Damon« Elle se mît à dire puis s'en alla pour prendre le taxi . Damon resta à regarder en face de lui sous le choque de ressentir autant de souffrance . Il toucha son cœur , elle ne savait pas à quel point ,il aurait voulu être aveugle à sa place , il aurait voulu mourir à la place d'Oliver , il aurait voulu disparaître . Il toucha son cœur et se retourna . Il ne contrôla pas sa colère de devoir ressentir autant de souffrance et cassa la vitre de sa voiture avec son poing .

« Fais chier « Il disait agacé, il regarda sa main qui saignait. Il la regarda un long moment se rendant compte qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur de sa main ,mais seulement celle de son cœur. Jennifer essuya une larme qui avait coulé encore une fois .

« Vous allez bien ? » Le chauffeur demanda en conduisant . Jennifer hocha la tête

« Oui merci » elle répondit, elle caressa Bart puis prît son portable de sa poche .Elle resta un moment , elle se doutait que Damon n'allait pas être bien , ses mots dépassé sa pensée ,elle avait voulu être blessant mais en entendant Damon , elle se rendît compte qu'elle était allé trop loin et qui sait ce que Damon était capable de faire . Elle le connaissait lorsqu'il ne supportait pas la douleur , il faisait tout pour la faire disparaître . Elle toucha son portable

« Appelez « elle se mît à dire puis s'arrêta ,

« Appelez Bonnie « Jennifer disait à son téléphone qui était adapté pour elle .

« Appelle Bonnie « Son portable répondit. Bonnie était en train de parler sur son site de rencontre. Elle était toujours à son travail . Le gars du site de rencontre lui avait fait retrouver étrangement le sourire. Caroline avait raison , les sites de rencontres n'étaient pas si mal ,mais bon elle était encore prudente et évitait de donner des informations trop personnelle , elle n'était pas dupe . Elle était en train de parler lorsqu'elle reçut un appelle . Elle regarda son téléphone et sourît en voyant que c'était Jennifer.

« Hey je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes bien sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs « elle disait en souriant . Jennifer ne dît rien un long moment ce qui intrigua Bonnie

« Hey tu vas bien ? « Bonnie demanda intrigué par son silence.

« J'ai un service à te demander , tu peux m'aider ? » Jennifer disait subitement

« Bien sure qu'est ce qu'il y a tu me fais peur ? » Bonnie demanda intrigué sentant que Jennifer avait l'air pas bien.

« Je me suis disputée avec Damon et j'ai dis des choses brutales , est ce que tu peux allez voir s'il va bien lorsqu'il rentrera « Jennifer demanda , Bonnie regarda en face d'elle et mordît sa lèvre

« Tu devrais demander à Stefan , je ne peuc pas , on est pas vraiment en bon terme « Bonnie disait un peu géné de ne pas vouloir allez le voir

« S'il te plaît , Stefan n'est pas là et je veux pas aller voir Damon parce que je veux pas m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai dit et j'ai senti que je l'avais vraiment blesser «

« ça ne va pas le tuer « Bonnie répondit

« Je sais ,mais je te le demande « Jennifer déclara ,

« S'il te plaît « Elle continua , Bonnie regarda en face d'elle et soupira

« Ok ,mais je m'assure simplement qu'il est en vie c'est tout « Elle répondit ce qui fît sourie Jennifer

« merci beaucoup « Elle répondit

« Il y a pas de quoi «

« Tu me demandes pas pourquoi on s'est disputé ? » Jennifer demanda , Bonnie soupira

« J'ai pas envie de m'impliquer puis tu es pas dû genre à vouloir me le dire « Bonnie répondit ce qui fît sourire Jennifer

« Merci «

« Tu l'as déjà dit et c'est rien , ne t'inquiète pas , si un jour Damon doit mourir ça sera de mes mains « Elle disait en rigolant .

« Bon je te laisse et je t'envois un message « Bonnie continua

« Ok bonne soirée « Jennifer répondit puis raccrocha . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle puis soupira

« Hey merde , je m'inquiète pour ce con « Bonnie se mît à dire . Elle décida d'éteindre son ordinateur après avoir laissé un message à son partenaire sur le site. Elle prît sa veste et s'en alla définitivement agacé de son travail .

* * *

**Brand New : Jesus Christ**

**Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face**  
_Jésus Christ c'est un joli visage_  
**The kind you'd find on someone that could save**  
_Le genre que tu trouverais sur quelqu'un qui pourrait sauver_  
**If they don't put me away**  
_Si ils ne m'emmènent pas..._  
**It'll be a miracle**  
_Ce serait un miracle._

Bonnie entra dans l'immeuble fatiguée par sa longue journée. Elle monta les escaliers et fronça les sourcilles intrigué en voyant du sang sur les escaliers. Elle regarda le sang perdu lorsqu'elle vît le sang dans son étage . Ok elle commençait à s'inquiéter, elle se dirigea vers sa porte et vît que le sang provenait de l'appartement de Damon . Elle regarda sa porte intrigué se demandant ce qui se passait. Jennifer avait peut être raison de s'inquiéter, puis honnêtement sa rage de ce matin avait disparu grâce à Klaus en partie à Chris . Elle prît une profonde inspiration

« Assure toi qu'il soit en vie c'est tout « elle déclara puis toqua fortement. Elle resta à toquer la tête baissé et regarda le sol . Elle vît la porte s'ouvrir , elle leva la tête et regarda Damon qui n'avait pas l'air dans son état.

« N'est ce pas ma chère et emmerdeuse de voisine « Damon disait avec une bouteille de vin à la main . Bonnie le regarda et soupira

« Tu es bourré « Elle disait , elle regarda ensuite sa main et vît le sang saigné , il n'avait pas guéri

« Et en plus tu es blessés « Bonnie continua , Damon se mît à sourire

« C'est toi qui est blessé , je me porte parfaitement bien « Damon disait en buvant sa bouteille de vin , il s'eloigna de sa porte . Bonnie regarda Damon qui marchait à peine debout à cause de l'alcool . Elle soupira dèja fatigué

« Donc que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite « Il disait en se retournant difficilement . Il la regarda et continua à boire . Bonnie s'approcha de lui et lui prît la bouteille de force . Damon regarda le plafond en soufflant puis la regarda

« Rends la moi « Il disait

« Va la chercher « Elle répondit . Damon la regarda puis sourît , il se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine et prît une autre bouteille . Il l'ouvra difficilement et bu beaucoup de centilitre en une gorgé ce qui choqua Bonnie . Il arrêta après un moment et essuya sa bouche

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? « Il disait en souriant , il s'approcha et se mît face à Bonnie

« On peut s'amuser tout les deux si tu veux « Il déclara puis pencha sa tête pour embrasser le cou de Bonnie

**Do you believe you're missing out ?**  
_Crois-tu que tu rates des choses ?_  
**That everything good is happening somewhere else**  
_Que tout ce qu'il y a de bon se produit autre-part_  
**With nobody in your bed**  
_Sans personne dans son lit_  
**The night is hard to get through**  
_La nuit est dure à passer_

« Arrête ça « Bonnie déclara ne bougeant pas , elle resta figé sans rien dire . Damon se mît à sourire dans son cou. Il releva la tête et la regarda sourire au lèvre.

« Arrêtez quoi « Il demanda lèvre près de celle de Bonnie

« Jennifer m'a demandé de te voir , elle était inquiète pour toi « Bonnie disait seulement , Damon la regarda , il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie et le descendît le long de son bras , il finit par prendre la bouteille qui était dans sa main . Il prit la bouteille

« Ha vraiment , elle est inquiète pour moi « Il disait puis bu la bouteille qu'il avait prit dans celle de Bonnie .

« Oui , je suis inquiète pour toi « Elle se mît à dire , Damon la regarda puis se mît à rire

« Pourquoi mentir Bonnie , tu souhaites ma mort comme Jennifer , la famille de Oliver et moi , je souhaites ma mort aussi donc arrête de prétendre que tu te soucies de moi , arrêtons les faux semblants « Il déclara en souriant .Bonnie le regarda perdu se demandant qui était ce Oliver , elle regarda Damon agacé .

« Arrête sérieux , tu deviens pathétique « Bonnie disait, elle se mît devant lui et allait lui prendre les deux bouteilles ,mais Damon les suréleva faisant en sorte qu'elle ne les prenne pas . Il rigola voyant Bonnie essayait de prendre les bouteilles. Elle le regarda hallucinant puis essaya de prendre agacé ,mais Damon trébucha et tomba par terre sur le dos . Les bouteilles de vin tombèrent violemment à côté de lui ,faisant exploser des morceaux de verres. Bonnie regarda sous le choque Damon se demandant s'il s'était pris des verres. Elle s'accroupit et toucha le visage de Damon s'en foutant de ce faire mal. En posant sa main par terre, elle se prît un bout de verre. Elle regarda Damon qui avait les yeux ouvert et regardait le plafond . Elle le regarda perdu , il avait une larme au coin de son œil . Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver se disait-elle. Elle regarda autour du corps de Damon et étrangement en voyant le vin rouge à côté de son corps et les morceaux de verre puis son corps allongé , on aurait dit qu'il était mort . Elle regarda la scène intrigué , cela lui rappellait son passé .Elle vît soudain son propre corps allongés à côté de Damon et entendît étrangement la voix de son père .

**And I will die all alone**  
_Et je mourrai tout seul_  
**And when I arrive I won't know anyone**  
_Et quand j'arriverai je ne connaitrai personne_

**Jesus Christ, I'm alone again**  
_Jésus Christ, je suis de nouveau tout seul_  
**So what did you do those three days you were dead ?**  
_Alors qu'as-tu fait ces trois jours où tu étais mort ?_  
**Because this problem is gonna last**  
_Car ce problème va durer..._  
**More than the weekend**  
_Plus que le week-end._

_"Bonnie réveille toi , réveille toi je te dis " Son père disait en la prenant dans ses bras ._ Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées et regarda Damon.

« Damon tu vas bien ? tu es blessé « Elle demanda en le regardant ,mais Damon resta à regarder le plafond

« Comment un cadavre pourrait être blessé ? » Il disait en regardant le plafond . Bonnie le regarda n'aimant pas ce genre de phrase

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi tu es en vie « Elle répondit . Damon se mît à rire et regarda Bonnie .

« Comment tu peux être aussi stupide ? tu étais plus marrante lorsque tu me menaçais de mort « Il déclara en rigolant . Bonnie le regarda perdu . Damon se releva légèrement et regarda Bonnie sourire au lèvre

« Tu veux que je te dises un secret ? » Il se mît à dire en disant à Bonnie de rapprocher son visage . Bonnie le regarda puis rapprocha son visage voulant savoir ce qui pouvait bien encore inventer. Damon mît sa main autour de la nuque de Bonnie et la rapprocha brutalement de lui ce qui fît mal à Bonnie qui ouvra la bouche gémissant de douleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Damon parla

« Je hais les gens comme toi « Il se mît à dire . Il tirait ses cheveux en lui tenant fermement la nuque ce qui lui fît mal .

« , les gens qui pensent qu'il y a un mystère derrière moi , qu'il doit avoir un mystère parce que c'est impossible d'être mauvais « Damon disait , il s'arrêta et souris

« Mais je suis mauvais , et j'aime ça , , j'aime utiliser les gens comme toi et les blesser « Il disait , Bonnie le regarda surprise de voir tant de haine dans les yeux de Damon et d'entendre autant de douleur . C'était intriguant.

« Tu me fais mal « Bonnie disait essayant d'enlever la main de Damon de sa nuque mais il la tenait fortement

**Jesus Christ I'm not scared to die**  
_Jésus Christ je n'ai pas peur de mourir_  
**But I'm a little bit scared of what comes after**  
_Mais j'ai un peu peur de ce qui vient après_  
**Do I get the gold chariot**  
_Aurai-je le char d'or_  
**Or do I float through the ceiling**  
_Ou flotterai-je à travers le plafond ?_

**Or do I divide and pull apart**  
_Ou me diviserai-je et me déchirerai en morceaux ?_  
**Cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark**  
_Car ma lueur est trop faible pour retenir toute ma pénombre_  
**This ship went down in sight of land**  
_Ce navire vint en vue de la Terre_  
**And at the gates does Thomas ask to see my hands ?**  
_Et aux portes, Thomas demande-t-il à voir mes mains ?_

« Je m'en fous, je suis mort ce soir là aussi « Il répondit , Bonnie le regarda un long moment puis remarqua enfin ces yeux , ces pupilles étaient dilatés , elle le voyait . Elle le savait , sa mère avait les mêmes pupilles tout comme elle , elle les avait lorsque son père l'avait retrouvé. Elle regarda Damon les yeux grands ouvert puis lui prît brutalement la mâchoire s'en foutant de sa douleur à la nuque.

« Qu'est ce que tu as pris d'autres ? » Elle se mît à dire en serrant fortement sa machoire . Damon ne dît rien et se mît à sourire . Il enleva sa main de la nuque à Bonnie et resta à sourire bêtement

« Qu'est ce que tu as mélangé avec l'alcool « Elle demanda sérieusement . Elle regarda Damon , c'était donc ce que son père avait dû ressentir en la retrouvant près de son lit , en retrouvant à la fois sa femme et des années plus tard sa fille .Damon rigola ,

« Je crois que c'était de l'extasie ou un truc du genre « Il déclara en rigolant

« Quoi ? » Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque

« TU veux que je te l'épele« Il disait , Bonnie prît subitement Damon , elle le força à mettre son bras autour de ses épaules et essaya de le relever.

« Allez aide moi Damon « Bonnie disait ,mais Damon resta à sourire sans rien dire . Elle le releva de toute ses forces et se dirigea vers les toilettes qui était dans la salle de bain . Damon commençait à fermer les yeux .

« Ne ferme pas les yeux « elle disait en tapotant sa joue . Damon ouvra les yeux et regarda en face de lui ,il voyait flou , il commençait à avoir froid , très froid

« J'ai froid « Il disait subitement ,

«Reste éveillé « elle disait , elle força Damon à se mettre à genou devant la cuvette des toillettes. Elle se mît à côté de lui et le força à ouvrir la bouche

« Ouvre la bouche « elle ordonna le forçant à ouvrir la bouche . Damon ouvra la bouche , Bonnie mît ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa bouche dans le but de le forcer à vomir . Damon sentît une remontée de vomi arrivé et se pencha subitement forçant Bonnie à enlever ses doigts et vomi dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il regarda la cuvette et vît son vomi . Il resta à regarder la cuvette, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il sentît encore une fois les doigts de Bonnie dans sa bouche qui le força à vomir une seconde fois . Il se sentît mal et reprît sa respiration

« Arrête ça » Il disait en regardant son vomi mais Bonnie continua , elle continua à le faire vomir jusqu'à qu'il n'en peuvent plus .

_"Vomi Bonnie " Son père cria la forçant à vomir_ , Bonnie reproduisait exactement ce qu'il avait fait pour elle . C'était horrible d'être de l'autre côté du miroir , d'être son père à ce moment et que Damon soit elle .C'était horrible de se voir autant en lui. Après un moment , elle arrêta et tira la chasse. Damon resta fatigué et regarda la cuvette se vider, épuisé , il n'avait plus de force .

« Viens , tu dois prendre une douche « Elle se mît à dire , elle regarda Damon un long moment et se retourna ;mais vît qu'il avait une baignoire . Elle se dirigea vers Damon et lui enleva son pull . Damon était encore trop ailleurs pour prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui . Elle força Damon à se lever. Bonnie enleva ses affaires de sa poche et de celle de Damon et les mît par terre. Elle força Damon à monter et monta avec lui . Il s'assît dos posé contre la baignoire . Bonnie s'assît à son tour , elle prît le pommeau de douche et mît l'eau froide sur lui . Elle regarda Damon qui était assis à côté d'elle et resta la main en l'air à le tremper d'eau froide . Elle regarda les cheveux de Damon qui s'allongeait .

**I know you're coming in the night like a thief**  
_Je sais que tu viens la nuit comme un voleur_  
**But I've had some time, O Lord, to hone my lying technique**  
_Mais j'ai eu un peu de temps, ô Lord, pour aiguiser ma technique de mensonge_  
**I know you think that I'm someone you can trust**  
_Je sais que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un que tu peux croire_  
**But I'm scared I'll get scared and I swear I'll try to nail you back up**  
_Mais j'ai peur d'avoir peur et je jure que j'essayerai de te reclouer_  
**So do you think that we could work out a sign**  
_Alors penses-tu qu'on pourrait mettre au point un signe ?_  
**So I'll know it's you and that it's over so I won't even try**  
_Comme ça je sais que c'est toi et que c'est fini donc je n'essayerai même pas_  
**I know you're coming for the people like me**  
_Je sais que tu viens pour les gens comme moi_

« Reste éveillé « Elle disait à Damon qui voulait fermer les yeux . Il ferma à moitié les yeux

« Pourquoi ? » Il chuchota ayant envie de dormir. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire , elle resta à l'inonder d'eau et eut encore un flashback.

_"Laisse moi mourir " Bonnie cria dans les bras de son père qui était en train de la tenir fermement sous la douche . Son père était derrière elle et la tenait fermement l'inondant d'eau _

_"Comment tu peux être aussi égoïste et puérile " Il cria en tenant fermement sa fille , elle entendait la peur dans la voix de son père .  
_

_"Je ne sais pas " Elle hurla sous la douche les yeux rempli de larme . Pourquoi son cœur avait si mal ? pourquoi avait-elle dû le perdre. Elle qui le voulait tellement , elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait être une mère différente de sa mère ,mais finalement elle était comme elle , elle était comme elle . Bonnie se mît à pleurer ne s'arrêtant pas , elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Elle regarda en face d'elle , le froid de la douche , elle sentait seulement cette froideur mais elle arrivait à percevoir la chaleur de l'étreinte de son père .  
_

_"Aide moi " Elle se mît à dire en pleurant dans ses bras . Son père la prît et posa des bisous sur sa tête  
_

_"Je suis là , je vais t'aider , je suis là " Il disait en se balançant avec elle.  
_

_"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça " Bonnie se mît à dire en pleurant  
_

_"Je sais , je sais " Il répondit en versant une larme à son tour n'aimant pas voir sa fille dans cette état .  
_Bonnie se réveilla encore de ses flashbacks , c'était horrible , Damon lui rappelait trop de mauvaise chose .Elle le regarda et répéta exactement les mots de son père .Il avait été là pour elle , elle serait là pour lui .

« Comment tu peux être aussi puérile ? comment tu peux me mettre dans une situation pareil « Elle se mît à dire en soupirant n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait .

« Je t'ai jamais demander de me sauver « Damon disait en regardant le sol . Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire . Elle prît le visage de Damon et regarda ses yeux au bout d'un moment .

« ça doit être bon « Elle disait

« tu n'es pas sûre ? » Il disait en souriant ce qui ne fît pas rire Bonnie .

" Je suis sûre ,j'ai souvent vu mon père faire ça à ma mère " Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui regardait en bas trop fatigué .Elle le regarda et le força à se relever . Ils sortirent de la baignoire . Elle prît une serviette et essuya Damon . Elle l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre . Elle posa Damon sur le lit , Damon avait déjà les yeux fermés . Elle le regarda et mît la couette sur lui . Elle le regarda puis passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu dépassé, chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il aurait pu mourir ? est ce qu'il réalisait ça ou pas. Avait-il essayé de se tuer ? ou était-ce simplement pour s'amuser et cela l'avait dépassé ? elle le regarda perdu se demandant dans quel but , il avait mélangé alcool et drogue . Elle regarda Damon puis allait prendre son téléphone pour appeler Stefan mais elle resta figé . Il ne voudrait sûrement pas que Stefan soit au courant encore moins Jennifer. Elle , à l'époque même maintenant ne voulait pas que Klaus le sache alors elle comprenait. Elle essuya ses yeux fatigués. Elle regarda la main de Damon qui était en mauvaise état puis la soigna en prenant dans sa pharmacie . Après l'avoir soigné , elle le regarda un long moment.

« Fais chier « elle disait agacé , elle sortît de la chambre et vît tout le bordel . Elle vît ensuite un sachet de cachet sur la table basse. Elle se dirigea vers le sachet le prit et alla dans les toilettes pour les jeter . Elle décida ensuite de fouiller tout l'appartement de Damon pour jeter tout ce qui était alcool , drogue n'importe quoi qui effacerais cette nuit pour elle et surtout pour lui . . Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à fouiller tout l'appartement de Damon , Bonnie sortît et entra dans le sien. Elle se fît discrète et monta dans sa chambre pour chercher quelque chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle descendît discrètement les escaliers et laissa un mots à Caroline .

"Je dors ailleurs , et ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas demain" Elle écrivît puis posa le post-it sur le frigo . Elle ferma la porte et entra dans l'appartement de Damon. Elle avait décidé de faire exactement ce que son père avait fait pour elle . Elle prît une chaise et se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon . Elle le regarda et passa un anneau de menottes autour de son poignet et l'autre autour du poignet de Damon . Elle resta à regarder Damon se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de lui comme on l'avait fait pour elle . Elle devait savoir à quoi il avait essayé de jouer ?.

**I know you're coming for the people like me**  
_Je sais que tu viens pour les gens comme moi_  
**But we all got wood and nails**  
_Mais nous avons tous du bois et des clous_  
**And we turn out hate in factories**  
_Et nous transformons la haine en usines_  
**We all got wood and nails**  
_Mais nous avons tous du bois et des clous_  
**And we turn out hate in factories**  
_Et nous transformons la haine en usines_  
**We all got wood and nails**  
_Mais nous avons tous du bois et des clous_  
**And we sleep inside of this machine**  
_... Et nous dormirons à l'intérieur de cette machine_

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre 100% Bamon !  
_


	10. Parler

**_Hellooooo!  
_**

**_Je sais ça fait un long moment que j'ai pas posté ,mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail , des examens , plus de la fatigue , du manque d'inspiration et n'oublions pas une énorme flemme lol , donc voila les raisons de cet énorme retard. _**

**_Je vous avait dit qu'il y aurait que du Bamon mais finalement j'ai changé mes plans pour intégrer tout le monde parce que cela ne m'intéresse pas trop de m'intéresser que sur eux. Ce chapitre était dur à écrire , je trouves qu'il n'ait pas terrible ,j'ai eu un blocage énorme alors soyez indulgent avec moi ._**

**_Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris , qui m'ont laissé des commentaires , de très gentils commentaire que j'apprécie énormément et aussi pour ceux qui me laisse des messages privés pour me dire qu'il aime bien mon histoire , alors merci à tout le monde , car c'est graçe à vous tous que j'écris , que je trouve la force d'écrire malgré pleins de facteur extérieurs ._**  
**_Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe  
_**

**_Music :  
_**

**30H! : We are young ( Derek )  
**

**Maroon 5 : Just a Feeling ( Stefan & Elena , Beth & Klaus )  
**

**The Script : Hall of Fame ( Jennifer & Derek )  
**

**Kyler England : Take me with you (Jennifer & Derek )  
**

**Ellie Goulding : I know you care ( Damon & Bonnie )_  
_**

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas de même que les musiques !  
**

**_Bonne Lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Jennifer était allongée sur son lit en train de dormir profondément lorsqu'elle entendît son réveil. Elle leva la main pour l'éteindre et se tourna sur le dos agacé. Elle sentît la respiration de Bart qui était en train de la regarder la gueule grande ouverte.

« Quoi ?, qu'est ce que t'as ? « Elle déclara, puis se releva et s'assît au bord du lit. Elle mît ces lunettes et resta à somnoler sur le lit. Bart aboya la réveillant

« Ho tu es chiant ce matin « Elle disait puis se leva, elle se leva ,mais tomba n'ayant pas vu son sac qui était à côté. D'habitude, elle arrivait à se repérer ,mais ce matin, tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Bart aboya et descendît pour se mettre près d'elle. Jennifer s'assît au sol et toucha le poil de Bart, elle soupira fatigué et énervé encore affecté par la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Damon la veille.

_« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas, c'est dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, partout, il est partout, et tu te trompes à propos de quelque chose, je ne suis pas en vie Jennifer, je suis mort ce soir là " _ Jennifer resta assise par terre repensant à la veille. Elle avait essayé de joindre Bonnie toute la soirée, mais celle-ci n'avait jamais répondu. Elle espérait que rien de grave ne s'était passé entre Bonnie et Damon. En général, elle arrivait à percevoir les prochains mouvements de Damon, elle savait que lorsqu'il était blessé, il blessé en retour mais là, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Elle n'avait jamais ressorti l'accident, c'était quelque chose dont elle et sa famille ne parlaient jamais. Ils ne l'évoquaient tous pas. Jennifer soupira , c'était parti trop loin sa discussion avec lui , à la base elle voulait simplement défendre Stefan , mais elle avait terminé par attaquer violemment Damon , elle s'était comporté comme lui , elle voulait le blesser et elle savait parfaitement que là , elle avait blessé. Elle aurait voulu reprendre ses mots ,mais elle ne pouvait pas , c'était trop tard . Jennifer passa une main dans ses cheveux agacé , elle en avait marre d'être autant en conflit avec elle-même , elle s'en voulait d'avoir été méchante avec lui alors que c'était quand même lui qui avait couché avec la copine de son frère non , alors il méritait cette méchanceté non ? Jennifer se disait mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser comme ça . Peut être qu'elle aurait dû simplement rester dans sa petite ville avec ces parents se disait-elle comme ça elle n'aurait pas à affronter tous ses problèmes concernant Stefan , Elena et Damon . Bart aboya subitement faisant sursauter Jennifer . Elle se réveilla de ses pensée .

« Oui c'est Damon , pourquoi il a fallu qu'il vienne me voir aussi « Elle disait parlant à Bart car à vrai dire c'était vraiment qu'à lui qu'elle disait toutes ces choses, ses doutes , ses craintes , ses pensées . Elle resta un long moment à ne rien dire

«Tu penses qu'il va bien ? J'ai été dure avec lui « Jennifer se mît à dire s'inquiétant pour lui

« J'ai jamais été comme ça pourtant « Elle continua tout en caressant le poil de Bart

« Pourquoi je te parle ? tu comprends rien he » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît Bart lui lécher le visage . Elle resta surprise puis Bart continua lui faisant des chatouilles. Jennifer se mît à rire et tomba au sol avec Bart sur elle qui était en train de lui lécher le visage.

« Arrête tu me chatouilles « Elle disait retrouvant le sourire. Bart arrêta comme si sa mission avait été réglé. Bart avait don pour lui remonter le moral , c'était plus qu'un ami pour elle , heureusement qu'il était là , ça la rendait moins seul dans sa solitude . Jennifer resta dos au sol et sourît

« Je ne blâme pas Damon pour l'accident tu sais « Elle se mît à dire avec une petite voix

« Au moins ça m'a permise de te rencontrer « Elle disait faisant aboyer Bart. Elle rigola tout en caressant son chien.

Tyler était en train de sonner, et regardait sa montre inquiet. Il attendait que Stefan réponde, mais celui-ci prenait son temps, il venait de se réveiller, il descendît les escaliers se demandant qui pouvait toquer sachant que personne ne toquait à sa porte.

« J'arrive, j'arrive « Stefan déclara, il ouvra la porte et regarda Tyler intrigué. Tyler regarda Stefan qui portait un pantalon et était torse nu, visiblement, il avait réveillé. Stefan regarda Tyler intrigué tout en essuyant ses yeux .

« Tyler , qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » Il demanda intrigué, Tyler entra sans l'accord de son interlocuteur qui était paumé ce matin.

« Les clés , j'ai besoin des clés avant d'arriver au lycée « Tyler disait , Stefan ferma la porte et se retourna pour le regarder .

« Quel clés ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Jennifer, je lui ai passé les clés du gymnase, qui je te rappelle était strictement interdit de ma part ,mais elle a de la chance que je l'aime bien « Tyler disait. Stefan hocha la tête se souvenant de ce que Jennifer lui avait dit la veille.

« Ha oui » il déclara, il passa à côté de Tyler puis prît les clés sur la table. Il se retourna vers Tyler et lui lança la clés .

« Merci « Tyler disait en rattrapant les clés . Stefan bailla , il se dirigea ensuite vers la cafetière pour faire du café.

« Merci à toi « Il répondit seulement. Tyler resta à regarder Stefan intrigué voyant qu'il avait une petite mine

« Je te sers « Stefan demanda en sortant les tasses

« Pourquoi pas « Tyler répondit puis se posa contre le lavabo. Il regarda Stefan qui s'était aussi posé contre le lavabo . Les deux regardaient en face attendant que le café soit prêt

« Tu vas bien ? » Tyler demanda, Stefan ne dît rien et resta à regarder en face de lui. Tyler le regarda intrigué attendant une réponse ,mais il ne dît rien un long moment avant de finir par parler .

« J'ai beau essayer de ne pas me sentir contrarié, je me sens contrarié pour un rien « Il avoua ce qui intrigua Tyler qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il s'en doutait. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose enfin personne qui pouvait contrarié Stefan enfin deux , se disait Tyler , Damon ou Elena . Tyler approcha son visage et chuchota

« C'est à cause de Elena « Il demanda tout bas ne voulant pas que celle-ci entendent

« Elle n'est pas là, ne t'inquiète pas « Stefan disait puis se tourna et servît les tasses de café. Tyler se retourna et se prépara sa tasse tandis que Stefan préparait la sienne. Stefan et Tyler se dirigèrent vers la table et s'assirent

« Tu semblais pressé ? « Stefan disait voyant que Tyler restait avec lui boire le café. En réalité , il était censé passé en coup de vent ,mais en voyant la mine de Stefan il changeait ses plans.

«C'est bon , si je suis en retard « Il déclara ce qui fît sourire Stefan qui était touché que Tyler reste. Tyler regarda l'appartement puis Stefan .

« Où est Elena ? » Il demanda

« Elle a dormi chez Beth , on avait prévu de passer la soirée ensemble , elle m'avait invité en rendez vous mais elle a annulé pour passer la soirée avec Beth « Stefan disait légèrement agacé derrière sa tasse de café .

« Je vois d'où ta contrariété « Tyler disait. Tyler voyait bien que Stefan souffrait de cette situation, cela se voyait sur son visage à travers ces yeux qui ne dégageait que de la tristesse. Stefan soupira tout en fermant les yeux fatigué par tout ça.

« J'en ai marre « Il déclara subitement en regardant Tyler dans les yeux . Tyler resta à le regarder n'aimant pas le Stefan en face de lui ,.

« J'en ai marre d'avoir l'espoir que tout s'arrange , alors que rien ne s'arrange , ça ne fait qu'empirer « Stefan déclara , il posa sa tasse et mît ses coudes sur la table puis croisa ses mains

« Si je savais au moins ce qui ne va pas , je pourrais essayer tu sais d'arranger les choses , mais là j'en ai aucune idée , c'est comme si je ne contrôlais rien , ma copine , ma vie , mon couple , tout est là sans être réellement présent « Il déclara fatigué ce qui fît de la peine à Tyler qui ne dît rien .

Jennifer était derrière la porte , elle avait fini par se préparer , sa chambre était juste à côté du salon , c'était facile de les entendre . Elle soupira en entendant Stefan qui n'avait l'air pas bien. Elle toucha Bart en bas

« Stefan et Damon souffrent beaucoup « Elle disait n'aimant pas ça. Elle s'assît contre la porte tout en caressant Bart

«Et on peut rien y faire, cet accident l'a bousillé , et Stefan est en train d'en souffrir aussi ,tout le monde en empathie « Jennifer disait en approchant Bart d'elle . Stefan se rendît compte qu'il était en train de s'emporter , il se ressaisît et sourît

« Mais , j'imagine qu'un américain sur 2 vit ça , je ne suis pas l'exception « Stefan disait essayant de retrouver le sourire .

« Je sais que pour des personne comme vous , c'est compliqué parfois de se séparer surtout lorsque vous faîte une série ensemble ,mais tu penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de te faire dû mal , peut- être que c'est la solution à tous ça « Tyler avoua essayant de ne pas vexer Stefan .

« J'ai pas envie de la perdre pour de bon » Stefan avoua ne voulant pas aller jusque là , il faisait croire à Elena que cela ne le dérangeait pas s'ils se séparaient après ,mais ça le gênait .

« Tu penses pas que tu es déjà en train de la perdre «Tyler répondit faisant réfléchir Stefan . Il le regarda sans rien dire

« Je sais plus rien , je dois essayer de comprendre ce ne qui va pas « Il avoua . Tyler le regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Il soupira

« Caroline et moi dinons au restaurant ensemble ce soir si Elena et toi êtes partant , ça vous fera peut être du bien de voir un autre couple « Tyler disait , Stefan leva la tête surpris par la proposition de Tyler , il le regarda sans rien dire ,il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car Jennifer sortît à ce moment là les interrompant .

« Stefan je suis prête « Jennifer disait, Stefan se leva et regarda Jennifer

« Ha je t'ai oublié , je suis pas prêt « Il disait en se regardant .

« Te dérange pas, je pense que Tyler peut me ramener « Jennifer disait en souriant à Tyler qui la regarda, et sourît, il se leva

« Bien sûre, si ça ce n'était pas forcé ma petite je ne sais pas ce que c'était » Il déclara ce qui fît sourire Stefan et Jennifer. Jennifer pensait à Tyler, elle était contente que Stefan ait quelqu'un à qui parler, avant cette personne était Damon, mais depuis un moment Stefan et Damon s'étaient retrouvé déchiré pourtant les deux étaient pareil , ils étaient en effet tout deux seul , et la solitude finissait toujours pas leur peser ,mais récemment , cela avait changé en ce qui concernait Stefan.

« Merci « Jennifer disait aimant bien Tyler et cela se voyait

« Bon ben allons y « Tyler disait en avançant et en ouvrant la porte. Tyler se retourna vers Stefan et le regarda

« Réfléchis à ma proposition « Il disait puis s'en alla avec Jennifer. Stefan regarda en face de lui, il sourît puis monta les escaliers pour se préparer.

« Stefan n'avait pas l'air bien, je sens ces choses là » Jennifer se mît à dire dans la voiture à côté de Tyler. Tyler regarda Jennifer sachant très bien que celle-ci n'était pas naïve.

« Tu es comme mes enfants , tu fais des constat sous le ton de l'incertitude ,mais au fond tu es certaine de ton information « Tyler disait en tournant le volant ce qui fît sourire Jennifer

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose «

« Parfois , on peut simplement être là , ça serait trop facile s'il y avait des réponses à tout « Tyler déclara , Jennifer tourna sa tête

« Je comprends pourquoi Caroline t'aime autant «Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Tyler qui ne dît rien

« J'aimerais qu'il est plus de gens avec qui parler, qu'il rencontre du monde en dehors de ceux de son boulot « Jennifer avoua , Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer

« ça je peux essayer d'arranger ça « Tyler disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Jennifer

« Tu peux ? »

« Bien sûre, je suis un génie « Il disait en souriant .

« Merci «

« Je pense qu'on va arrêter les mercis à ce stade de notre relation « Tyler disait en souriant. Ils ne dirent rien un long moment jusqu'à que Jennifer brise le silence dans la voiture

« Dit tu as des nouvelles de Bonnie, j'ai essayé de la joindre ,mais elle ne répond pas « Jennifer demanda s'inquiétant pour Damon et aussi pour Bonnie qui ne répondait pas à son téléphone.

« Non , elle a laissé un mot pour dire qu'elle dormait ailleurs « Tyler avoua . Jennifer ne dît rien , elle était peut être avec Damon ? se disait Jennifer.

« Pourquoi tu voulais lui parler ? » Tyler demanda,

« Pour rien comme ça « Jennifer disait ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec plein d'interrogation. Elle rappellerait Bonnie ce soir, si quelque chose était arrivé, Bonnie lui dirait. Elle était forcément avec Damon, c'était obligé.

« En fait ça a été avec Ryan ? « Tyler demanda en se garant près du lycée. Jennifer souffla

« Tu rigoles ce type est ailleurs , il arrive pas à se concentrer alors lorsque Derek a débarqué c'était fini , les deux n'ont fait que du basket « Tyler regarda Jennifer intrigué

« Comment Derek est entré ? Jennifer ne dît rien un long moment et sourît

« On l'a appelé parce qu'on avait de la peine pour Ryan qui était seul et on lui a ouvert « Elle mentait pour ne pas attirer des ennuies. Tyler regarda Jennifer et souris voyant qu'elle lui mentait même lui savait que Derek venait parfois les nuits faire du basket, mais il ne dît rien

« Je vois, d'ailleurs , tu pourras dire à Derek de venir me voir , c'est important «

« Pourquoi ? C'est grave « Elle demanda subitement ce qui attira l'attention de Tyler qui était en train d 'enlever sa ceinture.

« Enfin je veux dire, c'est grave « Elle disait prenant une toute autre intonation ce qui fît sourire Tyler qui sortit de la voiture . Jennifer sortît de la voiture à son tour intrigué

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu « Elle disait , c'était bizarre , elle était inquiète et elle savait qu'elle était inquiète ,mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était inquiète pour lui , c'était un peu bizarre .

« Je perçois de l'inquiétude dans le son de ta voix «

« N'importe quoi « Jennifer disait niant en bloc le fait qu'elle ait eu un léger soupçon d'inquiétude en entendant le ton de Tyler , généralement quand Tyler voulait voir quelqu'un comme tout prof c'était jamais bon .Tyler sourît en regardant Jennifer lorsque Jennifer et lui entendirent de la musique qui était super forte. Tyler se retourna et Jennifer se mît à côté de lui

**30H!3: We are young **

**Windows down**  
_Les vitres baissées_  
**Pedal to the sneakers**  
_La pédale au fond_  
**Turn up the volume**  
_Monte le son_  
**Blow up the speakers !**  
_Les haut-parleurs au max !_

« Laisse-moi deviné « Jennifer déclara

« C'est Derek « Elle continua, Tyler hocha la tête tout en soupirant

« Oui « Derek sortît de la voiture tout en bougeant ces pieds qui suivait le rythme de la musique. Il tourna sur lui-même, c'était incroyable de voir qu'il était vraiment dans son monde s'en foutant du regard des autres.

**Best clothes on**  
_Je porte les fringues les plus cools_  
**Going down on fire**  
_Et fais une entré flamboyante dans l'histoire_  
**Turn the lights off**  
_Éteints les lumières_  
**Turn the music higher**  
_Mets la musique plus forte_

_**I broke free, cast away**  
__Je me suis échappé, envolé_  
**Won't find me**  
_On ne me trouvera pas_  
**And now you're never gonna break me down, gonna break me down**  
_Et tu ne pourras plus jamais me décourager, me décourager_  
**This is all I can take, so farewell !**  
_J'en ai assez enduré, alors adieu !_  
**Because you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now**  
_Parce que tu ne va jamais me retrouver, me retrouver_  


_On est jeune_ « Derek chantait en tournant sur lui-même

« Quel gâchis ? » Tyler disait subitement ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui avait tout entendu

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué.

« Il a un talent monstrueux et il le gâche «

« Tu parles de la danse ? »

« Non « Tyler disait même s'il devait avouer que Derek dansait bien

« Il a décidé de quitter l'équipe, j'ai beau essayé de le faire changer d'avis ce petit m'écoute pas, ce qui fait que je suis dans la merde pour les championnats, enfin ce sont mes problèmes pas les tiens « Tyler disait en souriant

« Pourquoi il arrête ? « Jennifer demanda choqué

« Il a besoin de plus de temps libre pour s'occuper de sa mère « Tyler disait en regardant Derek qui était à fond dans sa musique . Jennifer écoutait la musique et regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire , elle repensait à ce que Ryan lui avait dit hier après le match de basket à propos de la mère de Derek .

« Dit Tyler, lorsqu'on le voit comme ça , on dirait pas qu'il vit des choses dures « Jennifer disait

« Derek a ce don de tout relativiser, c'est dure de savoir ce qu'il pense ,mais j'imagine que comme tout les êtres humains , il masque son cœur par un sourire « Tyler disait

« Chacun le masque à sa manière « Tyler continua , Jennifer tourna sa tête vers Tyler

« Comme Damon et Stefan, Damon lui masque en s'isolant et Stefan en prenant soin des autres « Jennifer disait. Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer mais ne dît rien.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour les aider « Elle demanda intrigué en écoutant la musique, elle parlait de Stefan, Damon mais aussi de Derek.

« Laisse moi faire en ce qui concerne Derek, je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher « Tyler disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jennifer qui sourît. Tyler soupira

« Va en cours, je dois parler à Derek « Tyler finit par dire puis s'en alla laissant Jennifer. Elle resta à sa place se sentant bizarrement étrange par rapport au fait que Derek abandonne le basket. Elle soupira

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, tu le connais à peine « Elle disait puis s'en alla avec Bart ne voulant pas se prendre la tête. Elle se montrait inquiète pour tout le monde et elle en avait marre. Stefan , ensuite Damon et maintenant Derek c'était n'importe quoi . Derek sortît son sac de la voiture puis éteignit la musique, il ferma la portière, se tourna puis sursauta en voyant Tyler , les bras croisé

**We are young ! We are young !**  
_On est jeune ! On est jeune !_  
**We drink and we fight and we love just because we are dumb**  
_On boit, on se bat et on tombe en amour parce qu'on est con_  
**We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down**  
_On est en cavale et tu ne vas jamais nous attraper_  
**We are young**  
_On est jeune_

« Coach vous m'avez fait peur, vous voulez que j'attrape une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? » Derek disait en tenant son sac d'une main. Tyler décroisa ses bras et regarda Derek

« Peut être qu'il faut que tu en ais une pour te rendre compte que tu fais le mauvais choix « Tyler disait. Derek comprît de quoi il s'agissait. Il regarda son professeur et soupira

« Je comprends que je vous mets dans l'embarras en quittant l'équipe, surtout que talentueux comme je suis, c'était sûre qu'on allait gagner « Derek disait en souriant, Tyler le regarda ne souriant pas du tout à l'humour de celui-ci qui comprît et perdît son sourire

« Mais je peux me charger de retrouver un remplaçant « Il se mît à dire essayant de détendre le coach .

« Tu es le capitaine tu sais ça « Tyler disait

« Je sais, mais Ryan est mon suppliant, il pourra me remplacer »

« Ryan est au courant au moins ? » Tyler demanda intrigué

« Ecoutez coach , »

« Non écoute, ce n'est pas à cause du championnat , je peux retrouver un remplaçant «

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? » Derek demanda perdu

« Tu es doué Derek, tu aimes le basket, je le vois tous les jours à chaque entraînement, tu es trop doué pour que je te laisse le gâcher « Tyler avoua,

« Je sais « Derek disait en souriant tout en se lançant des fleurs fière de lui.

« Non je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saches ce que tu fais «

**Dance with the devil**  
_Danse avec le diable_  
**Don't be shy**  
_N'ai pas peur_  
**Nothing's gonna stop us**  
_Rien ne nous arrêtera_  
**We can't die**  
_Nous sommes immortels_  
**Sleeping in a bed**  
_Je m'endors le soir dans un lit_  
**Waking up outside**  
_Et me réveille le lendemain dans la rue_  
**At least I can say I tried**  
_Au moins, je peux dire que j'ai essayé_  
**So you fathers don't let go of your daughters**  
_Alors, vous les pères, tenez bien vos filles_  
**We take what we want we don't borrow**  
_On prend ce que l'on veut, on n'emprunte pas_  
**Think I found a message in a bottle**  
_J'ai trouvé de l'alcool_  
**This is tricky, drown your sorrows**  
_La vie ne te fais pas de cadeaux, noies ton chagrin_

« Je vous ai dit que ma mère est malade et je dois m'occuper d'elle , je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal « Derek disait perdu ne comprenant pas la persistance de son coach.

« Est-ce que ta mère sait ? »

« Non, parce que je sais ce qu'elle me dirait, elle me dirait comme vous « Derek disait , Tyler le regarda et soupira

« Écoute, je suis nul pour faire les leçons de morale ,mais à ton âge , lorsque je vivais des choses dure , le basket ou n'importe quel autre sport était la bouffé d'air dont j'avais besoin » Tyler avoua repensant à son passé . Il repensait à sa manière de gérer les crises de colère de son père , dès que celui-ci le frappait , Tyler s'enfuyait de sa maison pour faire du sport , pour jouer au basket . Toute personne qui vît des choses dure à besoin d'une bouffée d'air et Derek n'était pas l'exception à la règle même s'il aimait faire croire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Derek regarda Tyler et sourît

**I broke free, cast away**  
**I broke free, cast away**  
_Je me suis échappé, envolé_  
**Won't find me**  
_On ne me trouvera pas_  
**And now you're never gonna break me down, gonna break me down**  
_Et tu ne pourras plus jamais me décourager, me décourager_  
**This is all I can take, so farewell !**  
_J'en ai assez enduré, alors adieu !_  
**Because you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now**  
_Parce que tu ne va jamais me retrouver, me retrouver_

« Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et je vous en remercie, mais je vis très bien la situation, je n'ai pas besoin de bouffé d'air, j'ai l'air d'en avoir besoin » Derek disait en souriant , Tyler regarda le sourire de Derek intrigué.,

« Combien de temps tu penses que tu pourras tenir avec ton faux sourire, et ton relativisme » Tyler se mît à dire. Derek le regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

« J'ai pas le droit de me mêler de ta vie ou te dire quoi ressentir j'ai compris ,mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui souffre quand j'en vois un, tu as les même yeux que moi à ton âge , et les yeux ne trahisse jamais « Tyler se mît à dire puis s'en alla laissant Derek derrière . Derek resta à regarder en face de lui puis regarda Tyler partir, Tyler se retourna vers Derek subitement

« Mon bureau t'es toujours ouvert au cas où tu changerais d'avis « Il continua puis s'en alla. Derek regarda Tyler partir puis soupira agacé. Il mît ses écouteurs pour se changer les idées et marcha en direction du lycée.

**We are young ! We are young !**  
_On est jeune ! On est jeune !_  
**We drink and we fight and we love just because we are dumb**  
_On boit, on se bat et on tombe en amour parce qu'on est con_  
**We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down**  
_On est en cavale et tu ne vas jamais nous attraper_  
**We are young (young young young)**  
_On est jeune (jeune, jeune, jeune)_  
**We are young (young young young)**  
_On est jeune (jeune, jeune, jeune)_  
**We are young (young young young)**  
_On est jeune (jeune, jeune, jeune)_  
**And you're never gonna chase us down**  
_Et tu ne vas jamais nous attraper_  
**We are young**  
_On est jeune_

**If I'm doing' this right**  
_Si je ne me plante pas_  
**I'll be leaving' tonight**  
_Ce soir, je serai parti_  
**I got my bags packed tight**  
_Mes valises sont faites_  
**So many reasons to leave**  
_Des raisons pour justifier mon départ, c'est pas ça qui manque_  
**I got my hands on my keys**  
_J'ai mes clés à porté de la main_  
**Ya I'll be leaving' tonight**  
_Ya, ce soir, je serai parti_

(Refrain )

* * *

Damon gémît de douleur en ouvrant les yeux . Il posa sa main sur son front fatigué . Il regarda le plafond un long moment essayant de se rappeler des évènements de la nuit dernière parce que tout était noir dans sa tête, il avait un trou noir . Il resta à regarder le plafond un long moment se rappelant enfin .

_« tu tues tes propres yeux , ton propre cœur , c'est un tel gâchis »_ Il se rappela des mots de Jennifer , il se rappela de Jennifer et de sa haine à la fois dans ses yeux et à travers ses mots , son discours . Il n'avait jamais entendu Jennifer aussi en colère parce qu'elle n'était pas une fille à chercher la dispute. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de calme , elle était calme ,discrète et absente. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits et c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu sous cette angle, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de douleur, de haine de lui-même . Il regarda le plafond un long moment repensant à sa petite sœur. Il bougea légèrement son autre main ,mais il sentît quelque chose de lourd et il entendît quelqu'un gémir .Damon tourna alors sa tête sur le côté et vît Bonnie qui était assise sur une chaise et qui était penchés en avant en train de dormir sur son lit. Il regarda un long moment se rappelant enfin de la suite de sa soirée .

_« Qu'est ce que tu as pris d'autres ? _ Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé hier, il s'en souvenait enfin , il se souvenait enfin de tout. Elle avait passé la nuit ici ? se demandait-il intrigué. Elle était restée près de lui la veille, il la regarda un long moment se demandant pourquoi l'avait –elle aidé ? alors qu'il ne lui faisait que la misère, la même misère qu'il faisait à Elena, Stefan, Jennifer. Elle était restée alors que jusqu'à présent, il se comportait comme un enfoiré avec elle. Il regarda Bonnie un long moment qui était en train de dormir. Elle avait l'air si fatigué, et si calme par rapport à hier matin.

_« Si ce que tu as fais à des répercussions sur mon entourage, je te jure sur ma vie que je te tue « Bonnie disait _

Il resta à la fixer un long moment repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle faisait partie des gens sur la liste anti-Damon, à vrai dire tout les gens qu'il connaissait faisait partie de cette liste sauf Stefan , oui Stefan était le seul à ne s'être jamais énervé contre lui . Il se mît à penser à Stefan, et à ce que Jennifer lui avait dit en parlant de lui.

_"C'est ton frère et Elena est sa copine , alors si c'est pas de la haine , qu'est ce que c'est ? de l'amour pour Elena ? ou de la simple destructions pure et simple " _Il ne détestait pas Stefan , il se détestait juste lui-même , il se détestait tellement qu'il avait besoin que tout le monde le déteste , il avait besoin que Stefan le déteste , il avait besoin que Elena le déteste , il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir tel qu'il était , c'est à dire un enfoiré qui ne méritait pas de vivre ,mais pourtant la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que Jennifer le déteste , Jennifer était la seul qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle déteste. Damon regarda Bonnie , même elle , il faisait tout pour qu'elle le déteste et pourtant elle était restée là après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Bonnie « il allait caresser son visage ,mais il sentît quelque chose retenir sa main . Il leva sa main et entendît Bonnie gémir , il ouvra en grand les yeux lorsqu'il vît la main de Bonnie se lever en même temps que la sienne . C'était quoi ce délire ? c'était des menottes se disait-il les yeux grands ouvert en regardant les menottes. Il leva encore plus haut sa main . Bonnie gémît , elle ouvra les yeux et leva la tête

« Qu'est ce qu » Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît Damon qui était en train de regarder les menottes perdu . Damon leva la tête et la regarda sévèrement

« C'est quoi ce délire ? « Il disait en regardant sévèrement Bonnie qui était en train d'essuyer ces yeux . Bonnie ne dît rien un long moment et regarda les alentours

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?» Elle se mît à dire perdu en regardant les alentours. Elle les regarda et sentît son poignet lui faire mal. Damon était en train de tirer sur les menottes. Elle tourna sa tête

«Oué , je me pose la même question et c'est quoi ce délire ? « Il disait en montrant les menottes. Bonnie le regarda et bailla

« Ha oui , j'ai entendu qu'il fallait menotté les gens qui avait tenté de se suicider et passer une journée avec eux pour prendre le temps de les écouter « Bonnie répondit honnêtement se souvenant enfin de ce qui s'était passé hier . Elle regarda Damon, malgré tous ce qui lui en faisait voir , elle était inquiète pour lui . Honnêtement, elle se souciait de lui ,elle avait eu peur pour lui,même après tous ce qui lui avait fait . Elle aurait dû le laisser après l'avoir sauvé , après tout , il avait exposé au yeux de tout le monde en disant qu'ils sortaient ensembles alors que c'était faux , et elle lui en voulait , elle lui en voulait de l'avoir exposé autant mais là sa colère envers lui était moindre que son inquiétude d'hier , elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été autant inquiète même après l'avoir sauvé. Elle restait pour lui , pour essayer de comprendre ,mais aussi pour elle parce que quelqu'un était resté pour elle , son père était resté pour elle , elle voulait faire ça pour lui parce que hier elle avait vu , dans ses mots , ses yeux que ce type là , Damon Salvatore n'était pas qu'un simple enfoiré , n'était pas 100% sans cœur et qu'il n'adorait pas blesser les autres pour le plaisir . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était mais il n'était pas que ça , et il fallait qu'elle essaye de savoir qui il était. Elle le regarda et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit hier .

_« Je hais les gens comme toi , les gens qui pensent qu'il y a un mystère derrière moi , qu'il doit avoir un mystère parce que c'est impossible d'être mauvais ,mais je suis mauvais , et j'aime ça , j'aime utiliser les gens comme toi et les blesser « _S'il était aussi mauvais comme il le disait pourquoi avait-il tenté d'en finir avec sa vie , ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais qu'elle avait vu hier , c'était simplement un humain qui souffrait comme elle avait pu souffrir , comme la plupart des gens souffraient . Il avait des air de monsieur , j'ai tout dans la vie , argent , fille , mais hier c'était quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien qui le faisait tenir en vie . Elle reconnaissait les yeux de personne qui souffrait , les yeux ne trahisse jamais et ces yeux était celle de quelqu'un qui souffre , rongé par la douleur .Elle n'avait eu le choix que de lui mettre les menottes parce que connaissant Damon , il ne l'aurait jamais laissé rester dans son appartement aujourd'hui , il n'aurait jamais voulu lui parler alors les menottes étaient la meilleurs option. Son père l'avait menotté en ce qui la concernait , il l'avait menotté à son lit ce qui était encore pire , et pendant plusieurs jours , il était resté avec elle pour lui dire qu'elle devait se rendre compte , qu'elle devait admettre ce qu'elle avait fait . Il ne voulait pas laisser tant qu'elle n'aurait pas admit ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire , tant qu'elle n'aurait pas admit qu'elle avait un problème . Honnêtement son père , était quelqu'un qui avait joué une partie importante dans sa vie , petite , adolescente même adulte . Il était là , il pouvait être dure parfois ,mais il était toujours là pour elle. Elle se mît à repenser à lui en pensant à ça , depuis hier , elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui , à elle , à tout son passé , tout ça à cause de Damon. Damon regarda Bonnie et l'interrompit de ses pensées

« Je répète la question c'est quoi ce délire ? » Damon répéta en s'asseyant au bord du lit à côté de Bonnie qui était en train de regarder son torse, elle leva la tête et croisa son regard.

« Je viens de te dire , c'est une méthode pour les gens qui ont tenté de se suicider « Elle répéta , Damon la regarda intensément

« Et comme je viens de te dire c'est quoi ce délire, est ce que tu vois quelqu'un qui a tenté de se suicider dans cette pièce alors enlève tes menottes « Damon déclara en la regardant sévèrement. Bonnie resta assise et soupira

« Oui, ça commence constamment par le déni « Elle se mît à dire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Damon la regarda un long moment, pour qui se prenait-elle cette emmerdeuse ? Dire qu'en se réveillant, il avait eu une once de gratitude, mais là cette gratitude c'était transformé en de l'énervement, elle commençait dès le matin à l'agacé , elle avait un don de toute manière pour l'agacer . Il pinça sa lèvre d'agacement

« Je viens de te dire « Il allait monter le ton, mais il décida de se calmer, il ferma les yeux et soupira un long moment.

« Je ne vais pas m'énerver, zen » Il déclara en soupirant sous le regard de Bonnie . Elle savait que cela était un peu une mission impossible, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien , qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui faire ? Il tourna sa tête et tendît son autre main vers elle

« Donne la clé « Il se mît à dire. Bonnie regarda sa main intriguée

« Quelle clé ? » Elle demanda ce qui énerva Damon ,mais il se calma essayant d'adopter la zen attitude .

« Des menottes « Il disait en articulant agacé .

« Je ne l' ai pas «

« Arrête de mentir donne moi la clé « Il déclara, Bonnie le regarda et haussa les épaules

« J'ai jeté la clé au toilette « Elle disait , Damon la regarda un long moment

« Tu mens , tu vas me dire que tu avais prévu de rester toute ta vie accroché à moi , même toi tu ne voudrais pas de se sort « Il disait en fronçant les sourcilles voyant très bien que Bonnie était en train de mentir.

« Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas rester avec toi toute ta vie ? « Bonnie demanda en le regardant. Damon la regarda un long moment et se mît à sourire

« J'y crois pas, tu es vraiment en train de croire que j'ai envie de parler , et tu crois vraiment que j'ai tenté de me suicider « Il déclara puis se leva agacé , Bonnie se leva à son tour et se mît face à lui.

« Tu as tenté de te suicider « Elle disait

« Non , je me suis simplement amusé «

« En mélangeant alcool et extasie « Elle répondit pas très convaincu par les dire de Damon . Damon la regarda un long moment et se mît à sourire

« ça s'appelle s'amuser au cas où tu ne le saurais pas , les gens de mon monde font souvent ça « Il déclara en s'approchant d'elle

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver ? » Bonnie se mît à dire. Damon la regarda intrigué

« Quoi ? » Il demanda perdu par son propos

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier « Bonnie se mît à dire laissant un blanc entre eux . Damon la regarda un long moment se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« J'ai jamais dit ça , tu as dû inventer ça dans ton petit crâne de moineau » Il disait en tapotant le crâne de Bonnie avec son doigt . Bonnie enleva la main de Damon agacé , elle le regarda

« Tu n'as jamais dit que tu souhaitais ta mort tout comme Jennifer, moi et un certain Oliver « Elle se mît à dire. Damon perdît subitement son sourire en entendant le nom de Oliver . Il regarda Bonnie un long moment la figeant sur place . Il resta à la regarder un long moment, il s'avança vers elle la forçant à reculer , il s'avança encore et encore forçant Bonnie à reculer, il avait une aura qui ne disait rien de bon . Bonnie s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se retrouva contre le mur, Damon posa sa main sur le mur et la regarda intensément

« Enlève les menottes maintenant » Il déclara,

« Je n'ai pas la clé , je l'ai jeté « Elle déclara , Damon fît une grimace d'agacement

« Ne m'énerve pas Bonnie vraiment « Il se mît à dire en tapotant le mur avec ces doigts

« Pourquoi ? qu'est ce que tu vas faire ,me frapper « Bonnie se mît à dire en souriant pas très convaincu par le fait que Damon soit du genre à frapper une fille puis elle savait se défendre. Elle regarda Damon et sourît

« Parce que essaye de me toucher et tu verras ce qui t'arrivera « Elle déclara sûre d'elle , lorsqu'on avait un père comme le sien , on apprenait vite à se défendre . Damon se mît à sourire hallucinant par elle .

« Ha oué qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » Il demanda, il longea le mur avec sa main , et commença à rapprocher sa main vers l'épaule de Bonnie . Dès qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule , Bonnie lui prît sa main et plaqua Damon contre le mur , le corps de Damon plaqua le mur et celui-ci gémît . Bonnie gémît à son tour parce qu'elle s'était faite mal avec les menottes.

« Tu es folle « Damon disait le visage plaqué contre le mur. Bonnie le regarda et sourît , elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Damon qui essayait de dégager de son emprise , putain , cette garce avait de la force derrière son petit corps .

« Je t'ai prévenu, donc si tu recommences avec tes fausses menaces, je ferais de même « Elle murmura dans l'oreille de Damon , s'il elle devait utiliser le force pour faire admettre à Damon qu'il avait un problème , pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête hier , elle utiliserait . Elle regarda Damon puis le lâcha. Damon gémît de douleur une fois que Bonnie se libéra , il se retourna et la regarda . Bonnie toucha son poignet et gémît ensuite car cela lui avait fait mal de faire cette prise .

« Bien , tu veux jouer à ça , je vais me débrouiller « Il disait puis s'en allant forçant Bonnie à le suivre. Il monta les escaliers et Bonnie le suivît se demandant ce qu'il faisait, il ouvra une porte et sortît une caisse à outils . Il regarda Bonnie

« Je vais te faire dégager de ma vie vite fait bien fait « Il déclara puis descendît les escaliers ce qui fît sourire Bonnie .

« Où tu pourrais juste arrêter de nier l'évidence « Bonnie disait ce qui agaça Damon , s'il elle croyait qu'il allait lui parler ,c'était mal le connaître . Damon s'assît sur le canapé tout comme Bonnie. Il sortît un tournevis pour crocheter la serrure ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Il continua ce qu'il faisait agacé d'entendre Bonnie rire . Il tourna son visage et la regarda

« Quoi encore ? » Il déclara agacé ,

« ça ne va pas marcher , c'est impossible de crocheter la serrure d'une menotte sans les clés « Bonnie disait ,mais Damon tourna son visage et continua ce qu'il faisait

« Quoi ? c'est ton magazine girls qui t'a dit ça ?« Il disait sur un ton d'ironie qui déplut légèrement à Bonnie. Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis mît ses pieds sur son canapé et attendît. Elle prît ensuite la télécommande qui était à côté et mît des chaînes de télé. Damon leva la tête dès qu'il entendît la télé , il regarda la télé puis Bonnie .

« Tu te fous de moi » Il déclara, Bonnie sourît

« Non j'ai l'air «

« Éteins ça tout de suite «

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda

« Tu te crois tout permis toi , tu me met ces putains de menottes , je me démérde pour nous les enlever et pendant que je me casse le cul tu oses prendre la télécommande et mettre ma télé , est ce que tu trouves pas qu'il y a un problème dans ce schéma « Il disait agacé par elle et son attitude , elle voulait le faire chier ou quoi aujourd'hui , si c'était le cas , elle avait réussi . Il la regarda se demandant comment en se réveillant ce matin , il avait pu être légèrement ,mais très légèrement touché par elle et le fait qu'elle soit resté . Bonnie le regarda et fît mine de ne pas comprendre

« Tu veux regarder autre chose je peux changer si tu veux « Elle disait voulant l'énerver ce qui marchait très bien. Damon la regarda un long moment, il ferma les yeux et soupira pour se calmer. Il ré ouvra ensuite les yeux et vît Bonnie qui avait reprît ce qu'elle faisait, elle regardait télé comme si de rien n'était . Visiblement la situation ne la gênait pas. . Elle faisait exprès cette garce , il le savait. Il la regarda un long moment puis tira sur les menottes subitement . Bonnie tomba sur le côté ,sa tête tomba sur les genoux à Damon .

« Aie « Elle disait les yeux fermés , lorsqu'elle ouvra les yeux , elle vît la tête de Damon penché en train de la regarder .

« Sérieusement passe moi la clé « Il déclara en la regardant. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment voyant qu'il voulait vraiment la clé . Elle le regarda

« Admet le alors « Elle déclara, les deux se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire . Bonnie regarda Damon essayant de percevoir quelque chose dans ses yeux ,mais elle ne vît rien . Une part d'elle , elle ne savait pas pourquoi voulait revoir les yeux du Damon d'hier , elle voulait les revoir pour qu'ils lui disent qui était vraiment son voisin . Ils se regardèrent un long moment , elle était dans ses pensées lorsque Damon se mît à sourire puis à rire ce qui troubla Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rigolait

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant ? » Elle demanda perdu toujours la tête posé sur les genoux de Damon. Damon la regarda et arrêta de sourire

« Hier , tu m'as menacé de mort, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu voulais plus avoir à faire à moi et là tu me mets des menottes et tu espères me sauver d'un soi disant suicide , qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? tu es bipolaire « Il disait en souriant . Bonnie le regarda un long moment , elle se demandait exactement la même chose , qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle à vouloir autant l'aider .

Hier matin la situation était différente , hier matin , il lui avait fait montré la facette de l'enfoiré de Damon et le soir il lui avait fait voir la facette du Damon triste , brisé et seul , hier soir elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était vraiment seul . Elle regarda Damon ne pouvant pas lui dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui , qu'elle savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir seul et que hier , elle avait eu l'impression de se voir en lui , elle ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça , elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait elle aussi tenté de se suicider , qu'elle avait fait une dépression comme sa mère et qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ces jours , que son père l'avait sauvé , et qu'elle voulait le sauver parce qu'elle savait ce que cela faisait , elle ne pouvait pas le dire au Damon face à elle parce qu'il s'en fouterait , elle aurait pu le dire au Damon d'hier parce qu'elle s'était sentie proche de lui , elle s'était vu en lui mais là , il était le Damon qui était l'opposé d'elle , le Damon qui ne voulait rien entendre . Bonnie le regarda et répondit

« Jennifer m'a appelé, elle s'inquiétait pour toi et visiblement , elle a eu raison de s'inquiétait . Tu as essayé de te suicider, je ne sais pas pourquoi ,mais tu ne vas pas bien Damon , pour penser à se suicider , tu dois vraiment te sentir mal » Bonnie disait ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau sur le fait qu'il avait tenté de suicider. Damon la regarda un long moment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait tenté de faire hier , il ne savait pas , tous ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait eu mal , il avait eu mal d'entendre les mots de Jennifer , d'entendre parler de son passé , de leur accident de tout , du déclenchement de cette destruction et haine que Damon ressentait constamment . Il regarda Bonnie agacé par elle , il voulait qu'on le laisse seul , il n'avait pas besoin d'aide , il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas d'elle , il avait juste besoin qu'on le hait et qu'on le laisse vivre en paix

« Ce n'est pas une fille comme toi qui va m'apprendre la vie et encore moins la mort « Damon disait sur un ton qui déplu à Bonnie

« Pourquoi ça ? » Elle demanda . Damon la regarda , Bonnie resta la tête posé sur ses genoux intrigué par ce qu'il avait l'air d'insinuer.

« Regarde toi , regarde ta vie « Il se mît à dire , il y avait une haine dans ses yeux , ça y était elle arrivait à percevoir la haine , la même haine dans ses yeux d'hier lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il haïssait les gens dans son genre qui pensait qu'il y avait un mystère derrière lui alors qu'il n'y en avait pas . Les yeux haineux de Damon était mélangé à son sourire moqueur ce qui déplu à Bonnie lorsqu'elle vît les deux s'accordaient ensemble .

« Tu es le genre fille naïve et mignonne , qui à un gros cœur et qui essaye de réchauffer la vie de ses amis et de sa famille. Tu dépends tellement de la vie des autres , tellement d'eux que tu n'arrives même pas à envisager ta vie sans eux , n'est ce pas pathétique « Il disait sous un air moqueur que Bonnie n'aimait pas

« Moi au moins j'ai des gens autour de moi « Elle disait , elle n'avait trouvé que ça à dire parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre au sarcasme de Damon.

« Ouch , j'ai mal « Damon disait en souriant , Bonnie resta à le regarder surprise ce que Damon pouvait voir. Il la regarda hallucinant

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'ouvrir à toi avec ces menottes, tu te rends compte du ridicules de la situation, de ton ridicule « Damon continua, Bonnie resta à le regarder , il la blessait sans sans rendre compte . Elle admettait qu'elle avait ce besoin d'être entouré , de dépendre des gens , de ses amis , de sa famille , c'était ce qu'elle était et elle n'y pouvait rien , mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que Damon dénigre sa vie , ce qu'elle était sous prétexte qu'elle était différente de la sienne. Elle regarda Damon et décida de faire abstraction de la contrariété laissé par les mots de Damon.

« Tu as essayé de te suicider Damon, ce n'est pas rien « Elle déclara laissant un blanc entre eux . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un long moment, elle n'allait pas s'énerver contre lui , après tout c'était elle qui s'introduisait dans sa vie enfin qui essayait de s'introduire dans sa vie , son intimité aujourd'hui alors elle méritait cette haine de sa part , qui aimerait que quelqu'un le menotte , elle n'avait pas aimé son père à l'époque lorsqu'il lui avait fait ça alors c'était normal que Damon aussi . Oui c'était vrai , elle s'était permise des droits qu'elle n'avait pas et elle le savait donc s'il elle devait s'en prendre plein la gueule de la part de Damon comme punition , elle s'en prendrait plein la gueule ,mais elle ne partirait pas sans savoir , sans qu'il admette ce qu'il avait essayé de faire hier , il fallait qu'elle sache. Bonnie se releva enfin des genoux de Damon sous le regard agacé de celui-ci. Elle voyait bien qu'elle agaçait , Damon la regarda

« Alors quoi tu compte rester jusqu'à que je parle « Il disait énervé . Bonnie le regarda , elle n'avait pas pensé en fait , elle avait agi sur un coup de tête , c'était venu comme ça . Damon la regarda attendant la réponse qui prit du temps à venir . Bonnie le regarda réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire , elle allait pas rester sa vie avec lui non plus .Elle regarda puis soupira

« Je te passerais la clé ce soir à minuit, si jusque là , tu ne parles toujours pas , je ne cherche plus rien à savoir sur toi et je déguerpi de ta vie , on sera des inconnus ça te va ? » Bonnie disait en le regardant un long moment se rendant compte que son idée avait des risques de faille, elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui parle , d'ailleurs pourquoi espérait-elle autant alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine . Une part d'elle savait que c'était à cause du truc qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui , qu'elle ressentait un tout petit peu pour lui pour être honnête . Bonnie tendît sa main pour que Damon la serre . Damon la regarda un long moment puis regarda la main de Bonnie sans réagir ce qui intrigua celle-ci qui ne comprenait pourquoi il avait l'air d'étrangement hésiter.

« Damon « Bonnie répéta pour le réveiller de ses pensées. Damon se réveilla et la regarda , il se mît à sourire

« Parfait « Il disait, ok, visiblement Bonnie n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau, ça servait à rien de s'énerver , il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction , il fallait qu'il la joue cool face à elle . Elle voulait jouer, il allait jouait.

« Mais tu suis mes règles ici, c'est chez moi « Il déclara puis serra la main de Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« Ok « elle répondit, ils se serrèrent la main un long moment. Damon la regarda avec un léger sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait crever pour qui lui parle de quoi que soit , il ne parlait jamais de lui , il n'en parlait jamais , c'était pas avec elle qu'il allait parler de lui se disait Damon. Il enleva sa main de celle de Bonnie et prît la télécommande. Il changea de chaîne sous le regard de Bonnie qui était surprise en voyant qu'il s'était faîte bizarrement et subitement à l'idée. Minuit allait arrivé vite se disait Damon .Elle le regarda puis s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder ce qu'il avait mit. Elle vît le télé achat, elle regarda Damon

« Sérieux « Elle disait détestant le télé achat. Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda

« J'adore le télé achat pas toi « Il déclara sous un ton pour agacer Bonnie ce qui marchait bien, une chose qu'elle détestait c'était regarder ces merdes à la télé. Elle allait se lever, mais Damon tira sur les menottes la faisant se rasseoir de force. Bonnie gémît et regarda Damon choqué

« Je ne bouge pas alors tu ne bouge pas «

« Mais j'ai faim, et j'ai sûrement reçu des appelles sur mon portable qui est dans la chambre « Damon la regarda un long moment sans aucune expression

« J'ai l'air de m'en soucier, si tu veux de déplacer enlève les menottes sinon tu fais ce que je te dis « Damon disait puis regarda la télé. Bonnie regarda Damon sans rien dire agacé puis regarda la télé. Elle comprît que cela allait être dure de parler avec Damon vu qu'il avait décidé de couper toute communication avec elle à partir de maintenant. Il allait faire de vœux de silence pour s'empêcher de s'énerver, parce que là à vrai dire, il était énervé par la situation et surtout par elle .

* * *

Klaus arriva dans le couloir, il toqua à la porte de Bonnie ,mais personne ne répondit avant un long moment jusqu'à que Caroline réponde.

« Tu viens prendre le café, je suppose « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Klaus qui entra comme d'habitude comme s'il était chez lui , parfois son comportement agacé Caroline ,mais celle-ci ne disait rien . Caroline regarda en face d'elle légèrement agacé . Elle ferma la porte et regarda Klaus qui regardait les alentours perdu

« Tout le monde est déjà parti ?« Klaus demanda intrigué

« Tyler travaille, les enfants sont à l'école, et Bonnie je l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir « Klaus fronça les sourcilles intrigués.

« Elle a pas dormi ici » Il demanda curieux ce qui fît sourire Caroline . Elle le regarda et s'approcha de lui toujours avec un sourire marqué sur ses lèvres.

« Figure toi que non , elle a dormi ailleurs , ça te pose un problème ? » Elle demanda. Klaus regarda Caroline et sourît

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression constante que tu l'as en travers mon histoire avec Bonnie « Klaus disait , Caroline regarda Klaus , en effet , elle avait un peu en travers ce que Klaus avait fait à Bonnie surtout maintenant que Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider alors qu'elle était marié à Klaus , comment n'avait il pu pas voir ça ? le fait qu'elle aille mal alors qu'il vivait sous le même toi , à vrai dire , elle ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle aussi n'avait rien vu. Pour Caroline, Klaus n'existait pas sans Bonnie et Bonnie n'existait pas sans Klaus et cela l'agaçait que Klaus ne s'en rende pas compte.

« J'ai en travers ce que tu lui as fait « Elle disait, pourquoi il avait dû tout gâché avec Beth alors que Bonnie et Klaus étaient destinés à être ensemble, c'était évident. Ok , elle avait fait la leçon de morale à Bonnie lorsque celle-ci couché avec lui alors qu'ils étaient tout deux en instance de divorce ,mais c'était parce qu'elle trouvait leur relation malsaine et elle était agacé qu'ils ne voient pas ,enfin surtout lui qu'il ne voit pas l'évidence de leur couple tout comme elle . Mais tans pis , un jour Bonnie rencontrera quelqu'un et Klaus fera moins le fière et là elle lui dira , qu'elle aurait bien prévenu , tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était le bonheur de Bonnie avant tout ., Klaus la regarda un long moment

« Je sais nmais ma chère Caroline tu dois avancer , tourner la page « Il répondit sachant pertinemment que Caroline lui en voulait pour avoir trompé Bonnie avec Beth .

« Tu me désespère « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Klaus . Elle avança et servît un café à Klaus qui s'assît en face d'elle

« En fait , je suis venu te voir pour ce soir , j'ai pas trop saisi ce que Tyler m'a dit au téléphone « Klaus avoua perdu

« Quoi ? ce soir ? » Caroline demanda intrigué en passant la tasse à Klaus.

« Ben le fait que Stefan Elena , Beth , moi dinions avec vous «

« Quoi ? » Caroline cria subitement faisant sursauter Klaus

« Ben Tyler m'a appelé , pour me dire qu'il organisait une soirée entre couple en quelque sorte , et il a demandé que je vienne avec Beth «

« Non non non c'est une soirée entre lui et moi c'est tout , il n'y a pas de Stefan , Elena , Toi et encore moins Beth « Caroline disait en levant les mains . Klaus la regarda et hocha la tête

« Ha je vois « Klaus disait ce qui intrigua Caroline

« Tu vois quoi ? »

« Tu voulais profiter de ce moment pour parler sérieusement avec Tyler de votre véritable problème « Klaus disait subitement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« quoi ? on a aucun problème , tout est réglé de quoi tu parles «

« Alors pourquoi Tyler vit encore chez moi « Klaus disait laissant un silence entre eux . Caroline le regarda un long moment ,

« Vous deux avez un problème non résolu et pour régler ce problème vous l'éviter n'ai-je pas raison « Klaus disait avec son air monsieur je sais tout .

« Donc tu espérais que ce soir en vous faisant un tête à tête vous parlerez du gros éléphant dans la pièce , c'est-à-dire son père « Klaus continua . Caroline le regarda et soupira

« Ho tu m'énerves « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Klaus . Elle souffla et regarda Klaus

« Ok , tu as raison tu es content « Elle disait puis s'assît sur la chaise

« On n'en parle pas, on se contente de passer des moments avec les enfants et lorsqu'on est que tout les deux , on masque le problème en couchant ensemble , je n'ai qu'une relation de sexe avec mon propre mari tu trouves ça normal « Caroline disait ce qui fît légèrement sourire Klaus lorsqu'il vît la tête de Caroline.

« Non ça ne l'est pas « Klaus répondit voyant que Caroline attendait une réponse. Il la vît un peu dépassé par sa relation avec Tyler

« Ecoute, il y a des choses que t'ignores à propos de Tyler « Klaus disait mais s'arrêta ne pouvant lui dire tous ce que Tyler avait subi , toutes les idées noires qui étaient passé par la tête de Tyler comme le suicide . Il s'arrêta.

« Oui je sais, je n'ai pas tout suivi à son histoire, mais son père a l'air tellement différend de l'homme que Tyler décrit maintenant, je sais que c'est dingue mais «

« Arrête ça « Klaus disait subitement interrompant Caroline . Caroline regarda Klaus perdu en voyant le ton sérieux qu'il arborait lui qui souriait souvent . Il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer à défendre le père de Tyler, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Si tu veux retrouver ton mari, arrête de voir son père comme tu le vois maintenant et vois le comme Tyler veut que tu le vois parce que ce ne sont pas tes sentiments qui doivent être ménagés là , c'est les siens , ne te comporte pas en tant que mère ou personne moral , comporte toi en tant que sa femme en ce qui concerne son père « Klaus disait subitement ce qui surpris Caroline qui ne pensait pas que Klaus dirait ça . Elle le regarda surprise

« On a tous le droit au pardon « Elle disait perdu .

« Tout le monde a le droit au pardon Care , c'est vrai ,mais c'est pas à toi de pardonner son père , c'est à lui et tu ne peux pas lui demander de le faire après ce qu'il a vécu , il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être réparé ,et ça en fait partie « Klaus continua . Caroline le regarda un long moment et soupira

« Je sais que tu as raison , je sais que je dois penser à lui avant tout , mais maintenant j'ai peur à l'idée de lui en parler , j'ai peur de dire le mauvais truc au mauvais moment constamment avec lui , je veux qu'il m'en parle , je suis sa femme et c'est censé marcher comme ça entre un mari et sa femme « Caroline disait. Klaus la regarda et soupira , connaissant Tyler , il l'avait fait exprès de l'invité avec Beth.

« A mon avis , Tyler n'est pas prêt sinon il aurait pas fait en sorte de m'inviter avec Beth «

« Je sais , il a fait exprès , il savait ce que je voulais faire «

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? tu veux que je lui dise que je viens pas » Klaus disait voulant aider ses amis.

« ça change rien , Stefan et Elena seront là ça se trouve « Elle répondit , elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupira . Klaus se leva

« J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'un câlin « Il disait en s'approchant d'elle et en l'enlaçant ce qui fît sourire Caroline

« Tu es bête «

«Je sais « Il disait en l'enlaçant . Caroline sourît

« Ok tu peux venir ce soir mais « Elle recula de Klaus et le regarda

« ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois ami-ami avec Beth en tant qu'ami de Bonnie, c'est pas possible » Elle disait ce qui fît rire Klaus qui hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait.

« D'ailleurs Bonnie vient ce soir ? » Klaus demanda subitement se demandant où elle était.

« Tu rigoles pour ton bien, le mien, celui de Tyler et celui de Beth ne lui dis rien puis de toute façon je n'arrive pas à la joindre, son portable est éteint je crois « Caroline disait ce qui intrigua Klaus.

* * *

Molly et Jennifer étaient en train de chuchoter en classe. Molly n'arrêtait pas de parler de la même chose depuis ce matin ce qui ennuyait un peu Jennifer ,mais elle avait beau lui dire, Molly n'en faisait qu'a sa tête.

« Je suis dégouté, la soirée a été annulé « Molly disait encore une fois à Jennifer

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire, puis tu avais vraiment l'intention d'y allé même « Jennifer chuchota , Molly parlait ,mais prenait aussi les cours sur l'ordinateur pour Jennifer qui ensuite imprimé le cours en braille. Heureusement que Molly était là, se disait Jennifer. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle que cela ne dérangeait pas .

« Bien sûre surtout que c'est là où Derek travaille, l'endroit où il travaille est trop stylé « Molly disait , elle adorait Derek et Ryan , ça se voyait surtout Ryan mais elle savait qu'où Derek allait , Ryan y serait et où Ryan serait , Derek y était , ils fonctionnait comme des jumeaux eux d'eux .

« Tu es mineur « Jennifer chuchota ne comprenant pas la réaction de Molly .

« Pff , c'est pas important , c'est facile d'entrer » Molly disait , Jennifer soupira

« De toute façon, elle est annulé donc le problème est réglé « Jennifer disait, Molly regarda Jennifer

« Pas vraiment, Léa organise une soirée chez elle qui je tiens à préciser est immense avec piscine , jardin la totale «

« Ok et alors ? » Jennifer demanda perdu

« Ça te dit de venir avec moi « Molly disait en pinçant sa lèvre se doutant de la réponse négative qui allait suivre cette question

« Quoi ? Non tu es dingue «

« Allez ça sera marrant »

« Pour des gens comme vous, me connaissant je vais finir seul, à écouter de la musique que je n'apprécie même pas «

« S'il te plaît , s'il te plaît , ça sera marrant «

« Non désolé ce n'est pas mon truc « Jennifer déclara, Molly la regarda agacé

« S'il te plaît, je te jure que je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle, s'il te plaît Jennifer , ces années dans ce lycée doivent être nos meilleurs années surtout que c'est la dernière années , on doit s'amuser , ce soir tu gouteras à ce que c'est être jeune « Molly disait , Jennifer la regarda

« TU serais doué dans la publicité »

« C'est un oui « Molly déclara, Jennifer ne dît rien un long moment

« Non «

« Sérieux hier, tu as dit non et regarde on a passé un bon moment avec les gars « Molly disait , Jennifer devait avouer qu'elle avait passé un bon moment hier soir au gymnase avec tout le monde , elle s'était sentie normale , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça , hier lui avait fait rendre compte qu'elle pouvait être normale , qu'elle pouvait avoir des amis même si le mot ami était un peu trop en ce qui concerne Derek et Ryan ,c'était juste des camarades de classe même si elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu un truc bizarre lorsque Derek l'avait porté mais tout ça , toute la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti avait disparu en parlant avec Damon . Hé merde , elle pensait encore à son grand frère , elle ne faisait que penser à Damon et cela la minait , elle en avait marre de penser à lui , de penser tout à court à vrai dire.

« Jennifer tu es là » Molly demanda voyant que celle-ci avait l'air ailleurs . Jennifer se réveilla de ses pensées ne voulant pas pensé à son frère .

« Il y a Ryan c'est ça « Jennifer déclara subitement reprenant le fil de la conversation avec Molly. Si Molly voulait autant y allé c'était forcément qu'elle y gagnait quelque chose , et la seul chose que Molly espérait gagner récemment c'était Ryan. Molly regarda Ryan qui parlait avec Derek puis regarda Jennifer

« Oui , et j'ai personne avec qui y allé à vrai dire « Molly disait sous un ton triste que Jennifer n'aimait pas . Elle ne dît rien ,mais elle savait que Molly était en train de la prendre par les sentiments et cela marchait facilement.

« Je ne pense pas que mon frère sera d'accord «

« Arrête, tes frères sont connu pour faire souvent la fête, puis tu n'a qu'a dire que tu dors chez moi , on passe chez moi et on se prépare , tu vas voir je vais te transformer « Molly disait réveillant encore une fois Jennifer .

« Honnêtement ça me dit rien, je suis aveugle je te rappelle enfin en plus je vais me perdre « Jennifer disait

« Je serais là, je te tiendrais le bras tout au long de la soirée , on se quittera pas et puis depuis quand les aveugles n'ont pas le droit de faire la fête, il faut que tu gouttes à ça Jenn , c'est géniale « Jennifer laissa un blanc ce qui inquiéta Molly qui se demandait si Jennifer allait faire la fille coincée ou cool .

« Ok, ok « Jennifer disait voulant aider Molly à vrai dire , c'était ce que les amis faisaient hein ? elle ne savait pas trop ce que les amis faisaient entre elle , elle n'en avait jamais eu , Molly était sa seule ami maintenant et la seule qu'elle ait jamais eu dans toute sa vie. En étant avec Molly , elle avait l'impression de redevenir normale , d'abord elle avait obtenu une ami après elle avait réussi à vivre des moments sympa comme hier et aussi elle parlait bien avec elle , elle se sentait vraiment normal et peut être qu'elle méritait cette normalité , elle méritait à être normal , à rencontrer des gens , faire la fête , danser sur de la musique avec des gens , des amis . Oui , en étant avec Molly , elle avait l'impression que tout était possible et elle aimait bien ça , et elle voulait ressentir ça aujourd'hui , ce soir, demain tout le temps donc elle ferait ce que Molly voudrait parce qu'elle était en quelque sorte son guide vers la normalité , elle s'en était rendu compte en la rencontrant dès le premier jour .

« Merci beaucoup je t'adore « Molly disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer qui faisait à la fois ça pour Molly mais aussi pour elle , elle qui essayait d'être normal et de faire moins ça coincée .

« Ryan et moi te remercierons plus tard quand on sera marié et nous aurons des enfants « Molly continua ce qui fît rire Jennifer. Jennifer arrêta de sourire un moment et regarda Molly

« Tu es proches de Ryan ? Quand vous vous parlez parfois on dirait » Elle demanda subitement

« Ben on se parle en tant que camarade pourquoi ? » Molly demanda intrigué

« Non parce que je me demandais comment il prenait le fait que Derek ne fasse plus partie de l'équipe de basket « Jennifer disait, Molly ouvra les yeux en grand

« Quoi Derek ne fais plus partie de l'équipe »

« Oui c'est Tyler enfin le coach qui me l'a dit « Molly tourna sa tête et regarda Derek et Ryan

« Il a l'air de le prendre bien « Molly disait, Jennifer ne dît rien

« Bon heu toi oublie pas de taper, parce que tu parles, tu parles mais le prof parle aussi « Jennifer se mît dire se rendant compte qu'elle et Molly n'avaient fait que parler. Molly sourît sans rien dire, elle regarda Jennifer contente qu'elle ait dit oui.

* * *

Ils avaient passé presque toute la journée devant la télé , c'était la première fois tout deux qui regardait autant la télé , ils ne se parlaient pas , elle avait essayé, mais c'était dure , Damon ne voulait pas parler , il faisait vœux de silence au début ,mais au fur et à mesure du télé achat les deux finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient un point commun , enfin un avis commun , le télé achat n'était pas si nul que ça .

« Ouaw « Damon et Bonnie dirent en même temps en voyant le couteau que le télé achat était en train de vendre. Ils avaient carrément oublier chacun leur situation , Bonnie avait un peu oublié qu'elle était là pour Damon et non pour regarder la télé et Damon avait oublié son agacement et énervement envers Bonnie .Le télé achat avait eu un pouvoir sur eux , il les avait mis en quelque sorte en osmose , il n'y avait pas de cri , de méchanceté rien seulement eux deux à regarder des choses stupides être vendu au télé achat .

« Mais attends c'est truqué ce n'est pas possible un couteau peu pas couper aussi bien « Damon disait en levant la main faisant gémir Bonnie car il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était menotté. Il regarda la télé sous le choque tout comme Bonnie.

« Pff , n'importe quoi c'est pas truqué , je suis sûre que c'est vrai » Bonnie disait en regardant la télé . Damon et elle ne décrochèrent pas les yeux de la télé concentrée à regarder la télé. Bonnie regarda sous le choque puis tourna sa tête et regarda Damon .

« Tu sais quoi je crois que je vais l'acheter « Elle disait comme hypnotisé par la télé et les présentateurs qui savait trop bien vendre. Damon tourna sa tête et rigola

« Quoi ? » Elle disait se sentant ma à l'aise.

« Tu es en train de te faire avoir par ça «

« N'importe quoi, il est efficace puis toi arrête depuis tout à l'heure tu ait à fond dans ce qu'il vende » Elle disait en parlant du couteau . Il la regarda , c'était étrange , la tension de tout à l'heure avait disparu .

« Pas au point d'aller acheter, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait te faire vendre n'importe quoi « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie la prenant un peu pour une folle voyant dans ses yeux l'envie d'acheter .

« Pff n'importe quoi passe moi le téléphone « Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite , il prît le téléphone et le leva de l'autre main .

« Non, je fais ça pour ton bien, tu m'as l'air d'être une acheteuse compulsive « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie qui s'était mise sur ses genoux essayant d'attraper le téléphone ,mais elle était trop petite.

« N'importe quoi, je veux juste acheter, le couteau, l'aspirateur , l'épurateur , la casserole adhésif minceur , le rasoir électrique « Bonnie essayait ce qui fît rire Damon qui regardait Bonnie, celle –ci fixait le téléphone essayant de l'atteindre. Damon resta à regarder Bonnie qui ne le regardait pas trop préoccupé à prendre le téléphone . Il la regarda sourire au lèvre , il se rendît compte en la regardant qu'il avait oublié qu'il était censé être agacé par elle , il s'était rendu compte que c'était facile de ne plus être en colère contre elle , c'était bizarre , elle avait ce don sans sans rendre compte , de lui faire prendre conscience de certaine chose , comme le fait qu'il était allé trop loin en disant qu'ils sortaient tout deux ensembles à la télé , où qu'il était allé trop loin en la traitant de maso. Damon se réveilla de ses pensées en entendant Bonnie parlait

« Allez sérieux passe « Elle disait , elle se posa sur ses genoux atterrissant près de Damon et les deux se regardèrent de près . Elle resta à regarder Damon un long moment se disant qu'elle avait oublié ce pour quoi elle était là . Les deux se regardèrent un long moment légèrement intrigué par le fait qu'ils avaient oublié leur objectif . Damon jeta le téléphone subitement ce qui choqua Bonnie qui entendît le choque du téléphone tombait.

« Comme ça c'est réglé « Il disait visage près de celui de Bonnie . Bonnie recula légèrement de lui n'aimant pas la sensation étrange qui était venu en étant prés de lui.

« Mais tu es con « Elle disait en le regardant

« C'est moi le con regarde toi tu étais prête à acheter n'importe quoi , tu es une fille beaucoup trop facile à cibler , on peut te faire vendre n'importe quoi , on te montre une fille qui coupe et c'est bon tu avales «

« Tu serais même pas capable de faire mieux alors arrête de dénigrer le télé achat « Elle disait prenant la défense du télé achat ce qui choqua Damon. Elle avait visiblement changé d'avis à propos de cette merde se disait Damon alors que tout à l'heure , elle n'arrêtait pas de dénigrer cette émission. Il la regarda puis se leva ,

« Ha oué , je suis un acteur , je suis sûre que je peux te faire acheter n'importe quoi « Il se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Elle leva la tête pour regarder Damon .

« Bien sûre, c'est ça « Elle disait,

« Va y ok, donne moi un objet que tu veux que je te vende « Il disait sérieusement, n'aimant pas le sourire de Bonnie à cette instant. Celle-ci se leva et se mît face à lui. Elle regarda les alentours intrigué puis regarda la table en verre.

« Ok fais moi vendre la table en verre,, tu es un acteur pas un vendeur Damon « Bonnie disait en le regardant . Damon regarda la table en verre et regarda Bonnie, il la regarda et hocha la tête

« Je fais le compte et tu commences « Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire. Damon hocha la tête

« Ok « Il disait,

« Attend il faut que tu fasses une entré, une intro et tout le reste «

« Je sais ce que je dois faire « Il disait à Bonnie qui leva les mains

« Ok j'ai compris « Damon s'éloigna de Bonnie, il ne pouvait s'éloigner pas trop loin avec les menottes mais Bonnie essaya de lui laisser de la place .

« Ok , 3 , 2 , 1 partez « Damon s'avança et commença à utiliser son charme comme il sait si bien le faire

« Vous me reconnaissez ? » Damon disait en marchant vers la table, il s'assît sur au bord de la table sous le regard de Bonnie qui se demandait comment il allait lui vendre la table.

« Je suis Damon Salvatore et je vais vous faire vendre cette table jeune demoiselle, en vous montrant le plaisir dont on peut en tirer « Damon disait

« Pff quel plaisir même à part manger « Bonnie disait interrompant le moment de Damon qui la regarda

« Tu as un don pour faire foirer tous ce que je fais « Il disait agacé par elle . Elle le regarda un long moment

« Comme hier « Elle disait subitement gelant l'ambiance subitement , lorsqu'elle vît le regard de Damon , elle comprît qu'elle était allé trop loin . Damon se sentît bête subitement, car il avait oublié pourquoi Bonnie était là , il avait oublié qu'il était censé lui en vouloir mais c'était si facile de se lâcher avec elle que s'en était flippant mais là , elle lui avait remis les idées en place . En une phrase , il avait fallu qu'elle lui rappelle hier , qu'elle lui rappelle Jennifer, Oliver , tout ,et aussi le fait qu'elle était en train de se mêler de sa vie , de ce qui ne la regardait pas . Bonnie se rendît compte qu'elle était allé loin.

« Dé « Elle allait s'excuser, mais il l'interrompît .

« Fais moi à manger « Il disait subitement se levant de la table se rendant compte qu'elle prenait un peu trop ses aises avec lui , mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus ,c' était qu'il prenait aussi facilement ses aises avec elle ,c' était facile d'être lui , et non l'acteur Damon Salvatore qui est toujours en train de séduire une fille , c'était rare qu'il parlait avec une fille , lui ne parlait , il agissait et avec Bonnie , il se retrouvait à faire des trucs con comme ça . Il se mît face à Bonnie , se rendant compte qu'il fallait qu'il se remette les idées en place et qui lui remette les idées en place en lui montrant qu'il ne la voulait pas dans sa vie , qu'il voulait qu'elle dégage .

« si tu crois que je vais te laisser vivre tranquillement dans mon appartement c'est mal me connaître , tu veux m'aider hein alors fais à manger « Il disait puis emmena Bonnie avec lui. Il l'emmena devant la cuisinière ce qui fît rire Bonnie

« Tu rigoles ,je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage «

« Oué tu n'es pas une psy aussi «

« Donc tu admets que tu as voul »

« Non , c'était de l'amusement tu devrais te détendre Bonnie « Damon disait en la regardant se retenant de s'énerver ce que Bonnie voyait mais elle voyait bien dans ses yeux de l'énervement envers elle .Bonnie se tourna et se mît face à lui

« Je ne ferais pas à manger , il faudra me forcer à le faire et n'essaie pas la violence , ça me fera rien « Elle disait en l'affrontant du regard . Ils se regardèrent un long moment , Damon la regarda et sourît subitement

« Pas besoin de violence , tu es une fille ,c' est facile de te forcer à faire ce que je veux que tu fasses « Il disait en sortant son sourire ce qui fît sourire Bonnie .

« Ha oué , comment ? » Elle disait , décidemment elle aimait bien le confronter . Damon la regarda un long moment , il soupira puis sourît

« J'ai une envie d'aller au toilette subitement pas toi , et pas pour faire la petite commission si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Il se mît à dire puis se dirigea vers les toilettes ce qui choqua Bonnie qui tira les menottes de toute ses forces pour arrêter Damon

« Attends « Elle cria à Damon qui était dos à elle avec son bras tendu en sa direction. Damon sourît , il se retourna et la regarda

« On ne joue pas lorsqu'on ne sait pas jouer « Il disait à Bonnie voyant qu'elle avait essayé de prendre le dessus sur lui , elle avait peut être la clé mais c'était tous ce qu'elle aurait , elle n'aurait rien de sa part , personne n'aura quelque chose de sa part , si les gens voulait quelqu'un de sympathique , aimable , gentils, fallait allé ailleurs , il ne donnerait rien à personne , il était ce qu'il était .

« Tu es dégueulasse tu sais ça «

« Voyons c'est naturel d'avoir envie d'aller au toilette « Il disait avec son sourire sarcastique qui faisait sa marque de fabrique. Bonnie le regarda pas prête à aller au toilette avec lui à ce moment

« Tu peux aussi enlever les menottes « Il continua en la regardant intensément. Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Ok , je fais à manger «

« Rectification mon appartement, mes règles, tu fais tous ce que je te dis « Damon disait en levant le petit doigt. Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis regarda les alentours.

« Crève , j'ai plus d'estime que ça »

« Si tu as de l'estime pour toi-même passe-moi la clé « Damon disait en tendant sa main pour que Bonnie lui passe les clés

« Je peux pas «

« Pourquoi ? » Damon disait

« C'est pas bien d'être seul lorsqu'on vit des moments dure « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon intensément . Il la regarda un long moment sans réagir .

« Des moments dure , de quel moment dure tu parles parce que j'en vois aucun » Damon disait ne voulant rien lui montrer , rien lui donné .

« Jennifer était bouleversé après qu'elle t'es parlé, alors pour elle je reste , heureusement qu'elle m'a appelé Damon tu sais ça sinon qui sait ce qui te serait arrivé « Bonnie disait subitement agaçant encore plus Damon .

« Arrête « Damon déclara .

« Tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère , c'est ça « Il disait subitement gelant l'ambiance de l'appartement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça ? et je m'en contrefous , pour qui tu te prends , tu viens , tu débarques dans ma vie et tu crois que tu peux essayer d'en apprendre plus sur moi , on se connait pas à ce que je sache , et j'ai pas envie de te connaître , donc à minuit déguerpis de ma vie mais en attendant reste et fais ce que je te dis « Damon disait puis passa à côté de Bonnie la bousculant légèrement . Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle sente les menottes lui serrer le poignet et l'emmenait de force près de Damon près de la table. Elle gémît et regarda Damon

« C'était nécessaire « Elle disait en touchant son poignet qui lui faisait mal. Damon ne lui répondit pas, il ouvra le frigo cherchant de l'alcool ,mais ne vît rien.

« J'ai tout jeté au cas où ça t'intéresserait « Damon ferma brutalement la porte du frigo et se tourna vers Bonnie

« Bien sûre « Il disait légèrement agacé puis s'assît sur la table. Bonnie resta à côté de lui à ne rien faire un long moment, il était vraiment énervé , elle se mît à repenser à elle avant , elle aussi était énervé contre son père , mais là avec lui c'était encore plus puissant . Elle regarda Damon qui ne disait rien et fixait en face de lui.

« Tu es énervé ? » Elle demanda, mais Damon ne dît rien, il regarda en face de lui. Bonnie soupira et regarda les alentours

« Fallait pas m'attendre à un accueil chaleureux de ta part de toute manière « Elle continua en chuchotant, mais Damon l'ignora . Elle s'éloigna de Damon, assez près de lui pour ouvrir le frigo. Elle regarda et se retourna vers Damon qui regardait en face de lui

« Macaroni au fromage ça te tente « Elle disait mais Damon ne lui répondit rien, elle soupira se trouvant stupide car elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit contrarié contre elle. Enfin c'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas , c'était que c'était normal , elle débarquait comme ça , alors c'était normal qu'il soit en colère, que ce soit à elle de faire des efforts non ?

« Bon ben ça sera macaroni au fromage » Elle disait puis sortît tout les ingrédient du frigo pour les mettre sur la table à côté de Damon . Elle regarda Damon à côté d'elle.

« Tu as faim, je fais à manger, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, pour bouger je te rappelle , la cuisinière est assez loin de la table « Bonnie disait mais Damon na réagit pas . Bonnie soupira fatigué ,mais il fallait gagner sa confiance après tout à la différence d'elle et son père c'était que Damon et elle ne se connaissaient pas vraiment voir pas du tout , c'était juste son voisin , et elle sa voisine , ils étaient juste ça ?

« Ok bien j'ai compris, je me démerde toute seule, j'ai mérité cette situation « Bonnie déclara puis tira la table pour la rapprocher de la cuisinière et de tous les instruments de cuisine. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces avec le poids de Damon dessus qui ne fît aucun effort pour l'aider. Après un moment, elle arriva et arrêta puis reprît son souffle . Elle comprît que cela ne servait à rien de parler avec Damon, elle le regarda légèrement agacé par son attitude de gamin .

Elle se retourna et fît ce qu'elle avait à faire avec Damon derrière elle qui restait à regarder en face de lui. Il voyait Bonnie bouger ,mais ne la regardait pas , elle avait énervé. Bonnie mît la radio et écouta la musique ignorant Damon, il voulait l'ignorait , alors elle faisait comme s'il était pas là . Damon ne dît rien, Bonnie sourît en entendant la chanson de _Cindy Lauper , Girls Just Want have fun_ . Elle commença à chanter tout en gigotant. Elle mît de l'eau dans la casserole et prépara la préparation pour les pattes tout en chantant .

Elle se retourna vers Damon et s'approcha de lui pour pousser la table et se rapprocher des plats cette fois-ci faisant abstraction de Damon qui fixait encore en face de lui sans rien dire. Bonnie continua de faire sa préparation, elle décida en attendant de faire cuir les pattes de faire un gâteau au chocolat car elle avait faim, très faim à cause de Damon sa soirée avait été gâché ,mais ce petit con ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de son acte, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était là avant tout pour lui , pour essayer de le comprendre ,mais au lieu de lui serrer la main , il la rejeter .

* * *

1h 30 plus tard :

Bonnie attendait que son plat soit prêt., elle nettoya le bazar qu'elle avait mit toujours avec Damon qui était sur le côté à l'ignorer, il s'était déplacé quelque fois pour se servir à boire mais c'était tous ce qu'il faisait. Bonnie changea de chaîne de radio n'aimant pas les chansons qui passaient. Elle arrêta sur une chaîne

« J'adore cette chanson « Elle disait en mettant la chanson _Dream on de Aerosmith_. Dès qu'elle mît la chanson Damon tourna sa tête et regarda la radio. Il resta un long moment paralysé à regarder la radio tandis que Bonnie chantait l'ignorant totalement.

_« Allez Jennifer chante avec moi « Damon criait en chantant dans la voiture tout fort. Jennifer rigolait en regardant Damon à l'avant_

_« Tu es bêtes, »_

_« Allez Jenn Chante avec moi « Damon hurla dans la voiture à sa petite sœur, Jennifer commença à crier tout comme lui en disant n'importe quoi à la chanson .Ils chantèrent jusqu'à qu'il entendît le boom de l'accident dans sa tête._ Bonnie était en train de chanter lorsqu'elle entendît Damon.

« Change de musique « Damon déclara en se levant de la table. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Damon n'aimant pas le ton qui l'employait et que monsieur arrive maintenant et ait retrouvé sa langue.

« Non, tu fais la tête depuis tout à l'heure et maintenant tu me donnes des ordres « Elle disait toujours ayant la chanson Dream on en fond ce qui agacé Damon , les paroles , les souvenirs tout agacé Damon à ce moment là.

« Change je te dis, je le redirais pas « Damon disait agacé. Bonnie le regarda

« Non je laisse « Bonnie disait, Damon la regarda un long moment , ils se regardèrent sans rien dire , il entendît les voix dans sa tête qui était en train de le bombarder. D'un coup, pour ne plus entendre ses voix , Damon s'avança ,prît la radio puis la jeta par terre et l'écrasa avec ces pieds réglant le problème de la radio . La musique disparût subitement.

« Comme ça c'est réglé « Il disait en regardant Bonnie qui était face à lui. Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda choqué

« C'est quoi ton problème, dit moi « Bonnie cria subitement choqué.

« Tu es mon seul et vrai problème là maintenant « Il répondit

« C'est ce que je te demande, quel est ton problème ? tu passe ton temps à m'énerver ,c'est un don chez toi , j'ai accepté beaucoup de chose et là je fais vraiment des efforts sur moi pour rester »

« Qui te demande de rester casse toi « Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire ne pouvant pas partir. Il lui en voulait tant que ça de rester se demandait Bonnie intrigué , c'était juste une radio , pas besoin de s'énerver ,mais visiblement , il avait vraiment un problème avec elle . Elle le regarda puis se ressaisit, elle ne devait pas s'énerver, si les deux étaient énervé la communication serait impossible.

« Tu sais quoi je vais pas m'énerver ,tu n'en vaux pas la peine « Elle disait agacé puis sortît le plat de macaronis agacé par Damon ,elle le posa sur la table agacé puis s'assît laissant Damon debout qui regardait en face sans rien dire

« Tu peux partir aussi, personne ne te retient ici, je ne te retiens pas « Il disait , Bonnie ne fit rien et se servît une assiette.

« Tu mange ou pas « Bonnie répondit seulement ce qui énerva Damon qui se retourna et la regarda agacé. Il prit le plateau de patte et le fît tombé par terre cassant le plat en verre par terre. Là , c'était revenue , la colère , la haine , tout était revenu subitement.

« Dégage Bonnie « Il disait, Bonnie regarda le plat et leva la tête pour regarder Damon

« Tu es pathétique Damon , j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi puérile que toi « Bonnie disait en se mettant face à lui , elle avait un sourire amer , agacé par tout ça .

« Je crois que tu peux faire mieux que ça « Damon disait en souriant amèrement à son tour . Bonnie lui répondit le sourire.

« Je ne m'étonne même pas de voir que tu n'as aucun ami , même ta famille c'est à peine si tu les vois et je ne vois pas ce qu'ils trouve en toi parce que tu es simplement un désastre »

« Et quoi encore ? » Damon disait, Bonnie regarda Damon agacé

«J'aurais dû te laisser crever « Elle disait ce qui fît perdre le sourire de Damon subitement,

_« Vous auriez du crever à sa place «_ Damon entendît encore une fois et revît l'accident dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase venant de la bouche de Bonnie le déplu. Lui aussi il pensait qu'il aurait dû crever ,il y avait bien longtemps ,mais il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le dire , lui , Jennifer , ou la famille de Oliver , elle n'avait pas le droit , qui était -elle même , elle ne le connaissait pas , elle ne connaissait rien de lui et elle se permettait ce genre d'attitude , de remarque , elle se permettait de s'immiscer .

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire « Il disait, Bonnie le regarda et se mît à rire

« Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper « Elle disait sous le regard énervé de Damon. Il la regarda sans rien dire. Il serra ses poings agacé.

Si c'était un mec là en face de lui , honnêtement , il aurait frappé ,il aurait tabassé , il aurait tabassé comme le père de Oliver l'avait tabassé , il aurait frapper pour lui faire rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait , de tous ce qu'il ressentait , elle voulait qu'il parle ,mais lui ne parlait pas , il agissait et il aurait bien voulu lui donner ce qu'elle voulait en la frappant comme ça il lui montrerait ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de ressentir ici. Depuis ce soir là , il ne ressentait que des coups qui lui chamboulé le cœur constamment , des coups qui le torturait lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il méritait .

Damon rétracta sa mâchoires, Bonnie voyait bien qu'elle était en train de l'énerver ,mais elle continua , parce que étrangement ,elle voyait les mêmes yeux que hier , il avait ces yeux , les yeux qui disait qu'il souffrait , si elle devait l'énerver pour les voir et espéré qu'il parle , elle le pousserait à bout.

« Allez frappe moi, ha non que je suis bête, tu n'es qu'un lâche » Bonnie disait faisant exprès de le pousser à bout

« Oui Damon Salvatore est un pathétique lâche qui n'a même pas réussi à se suicider tranquillement « Bonnie cria dans l'appartement gelant l'ambiance. Elle regarda Damon qui la fixait sans même cligner les yeux , il était énervé , elle n'avait pas besoin de voir , elle pouvait le sentir à travers son souffle , sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Elle regarda Damon.

« Et là j'ai fais de mon mieux ?« Bonnie demanda en fixant Damon . Elle resta à regarder ces yeux , il était en train de sentir les larmes de colères montaient ,mais il ne lui montrerait rien , rien de lui , personne n'obtiendra son cœur tous ce que les gens pouvait espérer obtenir de lui , c'était la haine , la haine d'être entouré , la haine d'être en vie , la haine de voir et pourtant de se sentir aveugle et mort comme Jennifer et Oliver. Damon la regarda un long moment.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire « Damon disait seulement en serrant sa mâchoire

« Sinon quoi ? » Elle disait, Damon tira subitement les menottes rapprochant de force Bonnie de lui . Il la regarda intensément

« Je pense que toi aussi tu peux faire mieux que ça « Bonnie disait sentant Damon lui serrer fortement le poignet. Damon avait perdu tout mots , putain , son cœur était tellement en train de l'étouffer qu'il n'avait pas de mot . Bonnie continua à essayer de le pousser à bout.

« Ha non j'ai pas fini , je me demande à quoi bon tu vis si c'est «

« Arrête « Il cria au visage de Bonnie qui sursauta , elle le regarda puis rigola voyant qu'elle énervait

« Ha là tu fais moins le fière , je crois que je t'énerve , si je t'énerve blesse moi c'est pas ça que tu m'as dit il n'y 'a pas longtemps , qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? ha oui un truc du genre , tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux te blesser alors va y tu étais sur la bonne voie depuis le début alors j'attend « Bonnie disait.

Damon resta à la regarder sans rien dire , il regarda les lèvres de Bonnie qui était autant capable de blesser que celle de Jennifer pourtant les deux n'étaient pas comparable puisque Jennifer était sa sœur et que Bonnie n'était techniquement personne mais ces mots l'affectaient quand même , il devait la faire taire à tout prix pour éviter de sentir le poids de son cœur qui commençait à se faire lourd

« Allez quoi bl »Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon l'embrassa subitement voulant la faire taire. Elle resta surprise puis repoussa Damon de suite et le regarda

« Qu'est ce que tu fais « Elle disait en touchant sa bouche et en regardant Damon . Damon la regarda

« Je te fais taire « Il disait et se mît à sourire en voyant que Bonnie avait l'air affecté par son baiser .

« Ne refais pas ça « Elle disait, Damon la regarda et sourît

« T'ai-je blessé ? » Il demanda jouant sur le fait qu'elle avait un truc pour lui, il le savait , elle savait qu'il savait , les deux savaient puisqu'elle lui avait dit . Visiblement ,elle avait encore ce truc Damon se disait dans sa tête en voyant le regard de Bonnie qui avait l'air affecté par son baiser. Bonnie le regarda n'aimant pas le regard de Damon , elle avait pas envie qu'il embrasse pour ne pas ressentir encore ce truc ,mais elle avait à ce moment. Elle essuya sa bouche

« C'est à cause de ce truc que tu ressens pour moi c'est ça , ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi tu veux bien , tu ne serais qu'une plaie pour moi « Il déclara subitement voulant blesser Bonnie , il ne pouvait pas la frapper alors il allait la prendre par les sentiments , c'était une fille après tout , et les filles s'étaient facile de blesser leur estime. Bonnie le regarda

« Tu crois que tu es capable de me blesser de cette manière, ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité , je ne ressens rien pour toi « Elle répondit n'aimant pas le fait que Damon insinue certaine choses même s'il elle devait avouer que cela l'avait un peu déconcerté leur baiser .Damon sourît

« Bien sûre que non ton si grand cœur appartient à Klaus « Damon disait en rigolant voulant blesser encore plus Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment sans rien dire ne comprenant rien à la personne en face d'elle. Bonnie s'approcha de Damon et l'embrassa subitement ce qui surpris Damon qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle recula de Damon et les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Damon regarda Bonnie un peu perturbé ne s'attendant pas à ça .

« Tu devras faire mieux que ça pour me blesser « Bonnie disait montrant à Damon que l'embrassait ne lui faisait rien. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment installant un énorme silence dans la pièce puis se ré embrassèrent subitement .

Bonnie laissa Damon l'embrasser et celui-ci laissa Bonnie l'embrasser, ils ne savaient tout deux pas qui avaient fait le premier pas ,mais ils attendaient que l'autre se retire en premier, c'était comme une capitulation que personne ne voulait admettre, qui renoncerait en premier ? Ils se disaient différents, mais à ce moment ils avaient la même pensée, ils se disaient que s'ils se retiraient en premier du baiser alors l'autre aura admit à l'autre qu'il avait du pouvoir sur lui et qu'il ressentait ce truc qui les perturbé ces derniers temps .

Mais le problème était que plus ils s'embrassaient, plus ils espéraient que cela ne s'arrête pas. Damon mît ses mains autour de la taille de Bonnie , il descendît sa main libre derrière la cuisse de celle-ci la forçant à surélever sa jambe , il la souleva et celle-ci mît ses jambes autour de la taille de Damon. Bonnie entrecroisa sa main menottée dans celle de Damon et Damon avança , la posant sur le lavabo .

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre leur souffle ,perdant de vue tous ce qui s'était passé avant. Tout était flou , ils étaient comme absorbés par leur baiser , ils ne se posaient même plus de question ayant carrément tout oublié , ils pensaient simplement à ne pas arrêter ce baiser et à profiter de cette attraction qu'il y avait entre eux ,en s'embrassant les deux ressentaient l'attraction , la tension qui s'était installé entre eux ces derniers temps . Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle était attirée par lui , vraiment attirée par lui et elle savait que c'était réciproque , cette réciprocité ce faisait sentir dans leur baiser. Ils devaient tout deux retrouver leur souffle parce qu'ils étaient en train de le perdre petit à petit .

Damon retira ces lèvres subitement cherchant à reprendre son souffle . Bonnie ouvra les yeux et les deux se regardèrent arrêtant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire . Ils se regardèrent un long moment examinant les traits de chacun .

Damon se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire tout comme Bonnie .Ils savaient tout deux que c'était bizarre , leur relation était bizarre à vrai dire ,mais ce qui était le plus bizarre c'était qu'ils ne voulaient tout deux pas arrêté. Il regarda Bonnie se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, il y avait à peine une seconde , il était énervé et là il avait envie de l'embrasser , tout était en contradiction avec elle . Il était constamment secoué entre l'énervement et le désir , c'était pas logique parce qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle essayait de faire , pour s'immiscer dans la vie ,mais il était comme attirer par elle et cette attirance lui faisait basculer de l'énervement au désir. Il la regarda un long moment perdu par cette contradiction.

Bonnie vît dans les yeux de Damon qui était en train de se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire tout comme elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire , elle était censé être là pour l'aider pas pour l'embrasser ou même penser à envisager d'aller plus loin parce que là c'était ce dont il était question , elle était étrangement attiré par lui , elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait , mais là c'était là. Elle resta à examiner les traits de Damon perdu se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Damon était un désastre, un dommage , elle le savait , elle l'avait vu hier mais là elle sautait à la moindre occasion sur lui ne le rejetant pas . Sérieusement qui avait envie d'un dommage , qui avait envie d'embrasser un dommage ? elle avait la réponse en le regardant, elle , il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour dire des choses comme , qu'elle ne voulait pas creuser pour lui et finalement toute cette journée montrait qu'elle était là pour creuser pour lui . Elle se trouvait conne ,mais lorsqu'elle regarda Damon de plus près là , elle vît les yeux de Damon , elle retrouva les yeux d'hier , du Damon qui était brisé , ils avaient toujours été là , c'était comme s'il fallait être très près de lui pour les voir , près , à cette distance , la distance intime qui te permet de sentir l'odeur de l'autre , son souffle pénétrait la bouche , la distance dans laquelle il était à ce moment .

Damon regarda les lèvres de Bonnie tout comme elle, il resta à ne rien et étrangement, il allait se retirer , quitte à prouver qu'elle avait eu le dessus sur lui , il allait renoncer à l'idée de l'embrasser à nouveau parce que c'était trop tentant et quelque chose de tentant finissait toujours par finir mal , surtout se connaissant , cela finirait mal .

« Je propose que tu t'en aille de chez moi maintenant « Il déclara brutalement faisant réapparaître ses yeux froids ce qui surpris Bonnie. Elle sentît la main libre de Damon s'éloignait d'elle , elle resta à regarder Damon intrigué par son changement d'expression qui passait de l'incompréhension à de la détermination , à de la froideur , cette froideur montrait qu'il avait fait son choix , entre l'énervement et le désir , il resterait sur la première position comme il avait toujours fait avec ces conquêtes , surtout avec Elena , avec elle , il choisissait constamment sa colère à son désir pour elle et avec Bonnie cela ne changerait pas , il ne changerait pour rien ni personne.

« Si tu voulais obtenir quelque chose toque chez le voisin d'à côté parce que tu n'obtiendras rien de moi » Il continua figeant Bonnie qui se sentît bête d'avoir cru que c'était réciproque ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Damon la regarda puis détourna le regard et regarda en face de lui. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire un long moment. Damon avait raison depuis le début de la journée , elle s'était accordée des droits en le menottant , elle s'était permisse d'entrer dans sa vie espérant qui lui parle de sa vie alors qu'elle n'était même pas foutu de parler de la sienne .

C'était hypocrite de sa part ,mais contrairement à Damon , elle essayait vraiment de balayer le superficielle pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il le rongeait . Elle resta à regarder Damon qui regardait au dessus de son épaule sans rien dire attendant qu'elle parte et Bonnie comprît enfin qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, elle ne savait pas si c'était une réalisation ou une simple échappatoire de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui , mais dans tous les cas , elle comprît le message .

« Ok « Bonnie se mît à dire se rendant compte de la stupidité de ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle regarda Damon puis mît sa main dans son T-shirt pour chercher la clé .Bonnie chercha dans son soutient gorge, mais elle ne trouva pas la clé ce qui la fît paniqué subitement. Elle descendît du lavabo poussant légèrement Damon

« Elle n'est pas là « Elle se mît à dire puis regarda les alentours.

« Quoi ? »

« La clé « Elle répliqua en levant la tête pour le regarder , les deux se regardèrent de près encore une fois , ils se regardèrent oubliant pendant un moment le problème jusqu'à que Damon réagisse , elle devait vite déguerpir de sa vie .

« Tu te fous de moi « Il disait en tenant le bras violement de Bonnie. Bonnie regarda la main de Damon qui était posé sur son bras

« J'ai l'air « Elle disait en enlevant la main de Damon agacé par le fait qu'elle s'était faîte avoir perdant son but. Damon enleva sa main voyant que Bonnie ne rigolait pas. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux sans rien dire de plus trouvant la situation un peu bizarre entre eux.

* * *

« Tu penses pas que tu aurais pu me dire qu'on se faisait un rendez vous entre couple avec Beth en plus « Caroline disait en sortant de la voiture avec Tyler du parking.

« Care , soit gentille , je fais ça pour Stefan , pour qu'il se sente entouré « Tyler disait , Caroline le regarda de l'autre côté de la voiture et soupira

« Je sais que c'est sympa de ta part de te préoccuper de lui ,mais peut être que tu devrais te préoccuper de nous « Caroline disait repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Klaus qui avait raison . Tyler la regarda perdu

« Quoi ? nous ? » Il demanda perdu faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre mais Caroline connaissait son mari par cœur , elle savait lorsqu'il faisait semblant . Caroline le regarda, elle posa sa main sur la voiture

« Arrête de faire semblant de pas comprendre « Elle disait agacé puis s'en alla laissant Tyler derrière. Tyler soupira , il la rattrapa et la prît par le bras la forçant à se retourner

« Pas maintenant « Tyler disait ce qui intrigua Caroline

« Après si tu veux on en parle , mais là essaye d'apprécier cette soirée même s'il y a tout le monde , je te le demande parce que ça va pas le faire si tu boude comme une gamine de 8 ans « Tyler disait en regardant Caroline droit dans les yeux se doutant de ce dont ils devaient tout deux parler . Il savait lui aussi qu'ils avaient tout deux des choses à mettre carte sur table , ils devait parler de son père , il fallait qui lui parle de ce qu'il avait vécu pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible , qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle prenne partie pour son père et pas pour lui ,mais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'était qu'elle ne prenait pas partie , elle voulait simplement que ses enfants voient leur grand père surtout qu'ils avaient l'air de vouloir le connaître mais Klaus avait raison , il fallait qu'elle ménage Tyler . Elle le regarda un long moment puis soupira

« Ok mais on parle en rentrant «

« Ok « Il répondit , Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent puis rentrèrent dans le bowling . En effet c'était soirée bowling ce soir . Ils entrèrent et virent Stefan et Elena au bar qui n'avait pas l'air chaud pour cette soirée ce que Caroline remarqua

« C'est moi où ils ont l'air moins fun que dans la série Eve « Caroline disait en voyant les deux qui ne se parlaient pas .

«Je sais « Tyler disait , ils regardèrent le couple sans rien dire puis se regardèrent et avancèrent .

« Je vais faire ma Caroline Forbes « Elle disait en souriant

« C'est tous ce que je te demande « Tyler répondit ce qui fît sourire Caroline. Ils avancèrent et se mirent près du couple

« On n'est pas censé s'ennuyer , c'est hors de question vous savez ça « Caroline disait en arrivant . Elena et Stefan la regardèrent surprise .

« Caroline ,je te présente Stefan et Elena , et je vous présente ma femme «

« Et je suis Tyler « Il disait en se penchant vers Elena pour lui faire la bise. Celle-ci sourît

« Oui le nouvelle ami de Stefan , je sais « Elle répondit en souriant . Tyler hocha la tête , Caroline fît la bise à Stefan puis à Elena et sourît

« Vous savez que je suis fan de vous dans votre série , vous formez un très beau couple vous savez ça « Caroline disait en souriant , Elena sourît et regarda Stefan

« Je sais ça « Elle répondit tout en regardant Caroline . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire , un long silence se mît en place à vrai dire , elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire .

« Vous voulez à boire ? » Caroline demanda

« C'est déjà fait « Elena répondit, Caroline les regarda , elle resta debout avec Tyler sans rien dire jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent la voix de Klaus . Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Klaus et Beth qui était à côté de lui. Klaus portait une casquette , sa casquette porte bonheur pour jouer au bowling ce qui fît sourire Caroline et Tyler .

« Ok soirée bowling, je vais vous démolir « Klaus disait , Caroline et Tyler sourirent en voyant Klaus qui était prêt pour le bowling

« Tu vas te calmer mon petit on va te mettre la pâté « Caroline disait, Klaus s'approcha des jeunes gens avec un sourire au lèvre

« On verra ça « Il déclara, Caroline lui prit sa casquette

« Si c'est pas ridicule , tu as mis ta casquette porte bonheur »

« Il y a des rituels à ne pas changer,» Klaus disait, Beth leva les yeux au ciel puis fît la bise à Elena et Stefan pour les saluer tandis que les vieux amis parlaient .

« J'ai toujours gagné avec cette casquette « Klaus disait , Beth regarda Klaus

« Klaus tu te présente « Elle disait attirant son attention. Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda Stefan et Elena

« On s'est déjà rencontré « Il disait en faisant la bise à Elena , puis il serra la main de Stefan .

« Oui « Elena et Stefan dirent en même temps . Klaus les regarda tous

« Ok on fait filles contre garçon « Il se mît à dire

« Stefan , si tu perds , je te tue « Klaus disait subitement sérieusement ce qui fît peur à Stefan lorsqu'il vît le regard de celui-ci . Stefan regarda Klaus puis Tyler un peu mal à l'aise face au regard de Klaus qui se mît à rire .

« Relaxe , je rigolais « Klaus se mît à dire en tapotant l'épaule de Stefan qui le regarda et souris sans rien dire

« Tu sais que tu pourrais faire un excellent acteur « Stefan disait , Klaus le regarda

« Tu as une place dans ta série pour moi « Klaus disait en rigolant . Ils se regardèrent tous et sourirent même Elena qui aimait bien être entouré de monde ce soir car lorsqu'on était connu comme eux , c'était rare de rencontrer du monde hors du star système , c'était rare de rencontrer des gens honnêtes , et fiable .

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Bonnie n'arrêtait pas de chercher la clé partout . Elle cherchait sous le lit et gémissait de douleur car Damon était assis sur le lit ne faisant pas d'effort pour chercher . Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle et soupira puis leva la tête pour regarder Damon

« Tu pourrais m'aider « Elle disait légèrement agacé par Damon et son attitude. A vrai dire , ils n'avaient tout deux pas décroché de mots depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés enfin qu'ils s'étaient tout deux emportés . Elle ne comprenait rien, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser alors qu'à la base , elle n'était pas là pour ça , elle était en train de penser à leur baiser lorsque Damon parla.

« Tu m'as menotté, tu as perdu les clés, pourquoi je t'aiderais alors que tout ça et strictement de ta faute « Damon disait sous un ton évident que Bonnie n'aimait pas. Bonnie le regarda comprenant tout à fait que tout ça était de sa faute ,mais il pourrait faire un effort .

Au moins elle savait une chose depuis le début de la journée c'était que Damon Salvatore n'était pas un gentleman , loin de là , il pensait plutôt qu'à lui et à sa situation oubliant avant tout qu'il avait mit Bonnie dans une situation délicate hier , et elle était légèrement agacé qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte , qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle avait sauvé hier et qu'elle était là pour lui non tous ce qu'il voyait en elle c'était une emmerdeuse . Elle était réduite à ça et cela l'agaçait. Bonnie regarda Damon toujours à genou par terre, elle souffla éloignant ces cheveux de son visage.

« Peut-être parce que tu veux autant sortir de cette situation que moi « Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire Damon, il la regarda sourire au lèvre assis sur son lit .

«Oui je veux sortir de cette situation depuis ce matin je te signale , là il est le soir et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles et que tu veux sortir de cette situation , madame s'est rendu compte de son idée stupide que maintenant c'est pas ma faute si ton cerveau tourne pas rond « Damon disait , Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Je suis désolé si c'était une idée stupide de vouloir parler avec toi de ce qui te rongeais hier soir « Bonnie avoua

« Combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est un amusement qui a mal tourné , je ne suis pas un suicidaire « Damon disait , Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Ok , disons que tu prenais de l'extasie , alors pourquoi ? , j'imagine qu'il y a bien une raison derrière ta volonté de te détruire avec de l'extasie « Bonnie disait , Damon la regarda perdu devant sa persévérance même maintenant . Il la regarda perdu

« D'où t'es venu l'idée que je te parlerais ? » Il disait subitement intrigué en regardant un long moment Bonnie. Bonnie ne dît rien, Damon se mît à sourire

« Non ne me dit pas que parce qu'on s'est embrassé là dernière fois , tu pensais que je te parlerais « Il se mît à dire

« Tu pensais que tu avais des droits sur moi vraiment ? » Il se mît à dire avec un légère sourire

« Tu croyais peut être que ,j'avais aussi ce truc que tu ressens pour moi envers toi , que ce truc me pousserait à m'ouvrir à toi «

« Non « Bonnie répondit n'aimant pas le sourire de Damon , elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait c'était juste venu comme ça , elle voulait l'aider c'était tout , elle ne savait pas pourquoi , c'était comme ça .

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable d'aimer quelqu'un à part toi-même ,mais je penses que quelque chose te ronge et qu'il faut que tu en parles « Bonnie disait , Damon regarda un long moment Bonnie agacé par elle et tous ce qu'elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir .

« Même si quelque chose me ronge , tu serais la dernières personne à qui je voudrais parler parce que tu ne représentes et représentera jamais rien pour moi « Il disait , Bonnie le regarda , elle se mît à rire et le regarda

« Je te rassure, ça me va , comme on est d'accord sur ce fait je propose qu'on cherche la clé « Bonnie disait en se levant et en se mettant face à Damon qui la regarda sans rien dire , il se leva et les deux se regardèrent

« Mais j'ai cherché dans tout l'appartement, même dans l'évier, donc si tu as une idée , je suis tout oui monsieur rien n'est de sa faute « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui la regarda un long moment . Il la regarda et comprît qu'il devait se calmer avec elle. Bonnie faisait abstraction de toute la méchanceté que Damon disait à son égard. Elle le regarda se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi bête de croire qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle . Il avait raison , la pensé qu'il ressentait ce truc pour elle était venu , elle devait l'avouer , elle devait avouer qu'elle comptait sur ce truc pour qui lui parle ,mais en fait il n'y avait rien entre eux , c'était peut être de l'attirance pure et simple ce truc dont Bonnie parlait ,et comme toute attirance , c'était simplement éphémère et superficielle rien de plus alors cela ne servait à rien d'espérer que cet éphémère et superficielle , devienne concret et profond . Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment réfléchissant à une solution, il devait s'y mettre , s'il voulait qu'on le laisse seul. Il baissa la tête et regarda les menottes. Il toucha les menottes ce qui intrigua Bonnie puis leva la tête vers celle-ci qui le regardait perdu

« Où tu as eu ces menottes ? » Il demanda subitement en regardant Bonnie . Bonnie le regarda intrigué

« ça te regarde pas « Elle disait un peu mal à l'aise par cette question. Damon regarda Bonnie qui avait l'air mal à l'aise

« Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais avec des menottes même si je m'en doute , je veux juste savoir où tu les as eu » Damon disait , Bonnie le regarda perdu puis lui répondit voyant qu'il voulait une réponse , de toute façon avec lui , elle ne savait plus à quoi s 'attendre , il pétait un câble pour un rien après il devenait sérieux puis souriait , il était plus bipolaire qu'elle c'était incroyable donc elle lui répondit ne voulant pas voir le Damon tout à l'heure qui avait démoli la radio.

« Je ne sais pas , c'est Klaus qui les a acheté pourquoi ? » Bonnie avoua , Damon resta à la regarder un long moment pensant à Klaus et Bonnie , ces deux là avaient été marié depuis longtemps se disait-il . Il resta à regarder Bonnie ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait la relation étrange qui liée Klaus et Bonnie alors qu'ils étaient censé tout deux être divorcé , qui restait aussi proche de son ex , pas d'un simple ex mais d'un ex mari se disait Damon .

« A priori tout les menottes sont similaire en ce qui concerne les clés donc si tu retrouve le magasin, on pourrait acheter une paire puis «

« Prendre la clé « Bonnie se mît à dire en souriant à Damon qui la regarda surpris en voyant son sourire illuminait .

« C'est pas bête « Elle disait en souriant à Damon qui resta à la regarder sans rien dire n'aimant pas voir son sourire, il devait avouer qu'elle avait un beau sourire . Bonnie arrêta de sourire voyant que Damon était froid . Elle le regarda puis prît le téléphone à côté

« Je vais appeler Klaus « Elle disait puis composa le numéro sous le regard de Damon qui la regardait encore intrigué par son sourire . Il la regarda se disant qu'il ressentait aussi ce truc même s'il avait beau le nier envers elle, ce truc était là , il pouvait le voir , le sentir . Bonnie mît le téléphone contre son oreille et leva la tête, elle vît Damon qui la regardait bizarrement

« Quoi ? » Elle se mît à dire trouvant le regard de Damon bizarre. Damon se ressaisît

« Rien , dépêche toi « Il répondit seulement retrouvant les idées , il devait se reprendre et pas se perdre en elle .

« J'attends qu'il réponde « Elle disait n'aimant pas le ton de Damon qui se rendît compte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en prendre en quelque sorte à elle.

* * *

« Strike « Beth cria après avoir vu qu'elle avait fait un strike. Beth sautilla comme une folle puis enlaça Elena qui était super contente tout comme elle , elles s'enlacèrent puis Beth allait enlacer Caroline ,mais Caroline était déjà parti pour s'asseoir . Beth et Elena regardèrent Caroline qui était censée être aussi contente qu'elle ,mais elle avait le don de plomber un peu l'ambiance entre les filles .

« Ok « Beth disait à Elena légèrement agacé par l'attitude de Caroline. Elena regarda Beth puis Caroline trouvant un peu l'attitude de Caroline exagérer même les gars lui firent remarquer une fois qu'elle s'était assise auprès d'eux .

« Tu exagères « Klaus se mît à dire en regardant Caroline qui était assise en face de lui . Caroline le regarda

« Je t'ai déjà dit , je ne ferais pas ami-ami avec Beth ok pour Stefan « Elle disait en regardant Stefan qui hocha la tête et sourît

« Pour Elena mais pas Beth , le code des amis le dit « Caroline disait

« Ce code est stupide , et je suis sûre que Bonnie s'en fout « Klaus déclara , Caroline regarda Klaus un long moment

« Tu connais vraiment Bonnie parce que j'ai l'impression que parfois non « Caroline disait intrigué , il furent interrompit par le portable de Klaus qui se mît à sonner .

« Allo « Il disait sous le regard de tout le monde

« C'est moi Bonnie « Bonnie disait sous le regard de Damon

« Tu es passé où ? on n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui puis avec quel numéro tu téléphones « Klaus disait subitement , Beth et Elena s'approchèrent .

« C'est Bonnie « Caroline disait en s'approchant

« C'est Caroline , où vous êtes , j'entends du bruit « Bonnie disait , Damon fît un hum hum qui voulait dire à Bonnie de se grouiller et d'aller droit au but. Caroline posa son oreille contre le portable pour entendre à son tour

« On est au bowling « Klaus disait

« On ? »

« Beth , Caroline , Tyler, Elena et Stefan « Il disait voulant prouver à Caroline que cela ne dérangeait pas Bonnie qu'elle soit là avec Beth .Caroline frappa l'arrière de la tête de Klaus qui cria

« Ouch » Il disait à Caroline ,

« Laisse moi deviner Caroline t'a frappé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache c'est ça « Bonnie disait au téléphone agacé

« Tout à fait « Elle regarda le sol en face d'elle légèrement agacé par le fait que Caroline était avec Beth ,mais elle se sentait bête , c'était stupide , elle leva la tête et regarda Damon qui la regardait un long moment , dès qu'elle vît Damon , elle se rendît compte que ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Enfin bref , j'ai besoin de toi , tu te souviens des menottes que tu avais acheté lors de notre anniversaire de mariage , il y a un moment « Bonnie disait subitement un peu mal à l'aise par Damon qui ne détachait pas les yeux d'elle .Caroline sourît au téléphone en entendant ça tout comme Klaus

« Oui je m'en souviens pourquoi ? »

« Où tu les as acheté ? , une ami à moi voulait en acheter «

« Ha je les ais acheté à la boutique au coin de la rue , c'est à 20 minute en voiture ,je m'en souviens plus du nom mais c'est à côté du videoclub «

« Ok merci « Bonnie disait puis raccrocha

« Atte » Klaus allait dire ,mais elle raccrocha . Caroline regarda Klaus

« Tu avais acheté des menottes , je savais pas que vous étiez aussi coquin « Caroline disait en taquinant Klaus

« Oh arrête , fais pas l'innocente «

« Non j'ai jamais utilisé de menotte « Caroline répondit pour se défendre .

« Arrête » Klaus disait ne la croyant pas du tout

« Je te jure « Elle disait , Klaus regarda les autres

« Je crois que tu es le seul « Tyler disait en regardant Klaus .

« Vous rigolez cest pas possible « Beth se mît à dire intrigué en regardant tout le monde . Tyler la regarda

« Non « Beth regarda Tyler surprise puis regarda Stefan et Elena

« Et vous « Les deux secouèrent la tête

« Non « Stefan disait en secouant la tête tout comme Elena

« Ha je crois bien qu'on est les seule « Klaus disait en regardant Beth qui sourît

« Non mais sérieux , c'est bizarre « Elena disait en regardant Klaus et Beth

« Ben non c'est normal « Beth disait

« Enfin ça pimente la vie de couple « Elle continua,

« Sérieux, vous devriez essayer « Klaus disait ayant l'impression d'apprendre à des enfants ce que c'était le sexe.

« Enfin bref, où était Bonnie ? » Caroline demanda subitement

« Je n'en sais rien, mais demain je lui demanderais « Klaus disait intrigué

« Pourquoi ça ? » Beth demanda attirant l'attention de Klaus. La manière dont elle posait la question voulait tout dire , cela se voyait qu'elle en avait marre que Klaus voit Bonnie , qu'il passe presque tous les jours chez elle pour boire le café . Honnêtement , elle pensait qu'elle s'y ferait avec le temps ,mais la pilule avait toujours du mal à passer , à vrai dire depuis qu'ils étaient revenus tout deux du voyage d'affaire de Klaus , il y avait quelque chose de plus dans leur relation , elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ,mais cela ce voyait dans les gestes , les discussions , c'était comme s'ils avaient dépassé une étape importante ,mais ils ne savaient tout deux pas lesquelles.

A la base leur relation était non exclusive ,et maintenant elle était devenue exclusive et même si c'était le cas , ils ne s'étaient jamais tout deux ouvert sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre parce qu'elle savait que Klaus n'était pas dû genre à être expressif au niveau sentiments , et puis il fallait qu'elle fasse les choses étapes par étapes avec lui , pas trop vite parce qu'elle savait que lorsque les gens sortaient d'un mariage, généralement ils ne voulaient plus se remarier ou vivre de relation sérieuse , ils voulaient simplement plus de liberté , elle avait compris cela avec lui. Klaus avait besoin de liberté ,c'était pour ça qu'elle lui laissé beaucoup de liberté et qu'elle évitait de piquer une crise et de parler de la relation de Bonnie et lui . Elle savait que si elle en parlait ,et qu'elle lui demandait de faire des choix , il n'aimerait pas , il détestait qu'on l'enferme dans un cadre c'était pas lui.

Klaus regarda Beth se doutant de cette pic de jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers Bonnie mais c'était ridicule se disait-il en tout cas pour lui cela l'était .

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Bonnie de ne pas donner de nouvelles « Il répondit sortant Beth de ses pensées .

« Oui c'est vrai, elle est assez dépendante de vous « Beth chuchota ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dire ce qui déplu à Caroline.

« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ? » Caroline demanda subitement intrigué . Beth la regarda et sourît

« Quoi ? c'est vrai, elle a une mani de vouloir tout faire avec vous , vous vous séparer jamais « Klaus regarda Beth se doutant qu'elle commençait déjà ,mais c'était plus fort qu'elle , Bonnie par ci , Bonnie par là ,c'était agaçant même si elle essayait vraiment de faire abstraction de Bonnie, c'était dure surtout lorsqu'elle voyait l'attitude ridicule et futile de Caroline envers elle qui la jugeait alors qu'elles se connaissaient même pas .

« ça s'appelle l'amitié au cas où tu ne le saurais pas « Caroline disait , Stefan et Elena se regardèrent comprenant que c'était un peu tendu entre tout le monde et que cette tension ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui loin de là . Stefan et Elena restèrent à échanger des regards comptant sur le soutien de l'autre d'un regard pour éviter d'assister à la tension pesante qui était en train de s'installer. Beth regarda Caroline agacé , elle n'était pas dû genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds , et croire qu'elle était cela était une erreur .

Caroline et Beth avaient un caractère assez fort et Klaus le savait très bien, il fallait qu'il calme le jeu , il était conscient de Caroline n'aimait pas Beth , déjà même avec lui elle avait du mal à avaler ce qu'il avait fait à Bonnie alors avec Beth cela allait pas être mieux .

« Care arrête « Klaus disait sachant que cela allait dégénérer à cause d'une simple remarque stupide ,mais qui cachait au fond le vrai problème c'est à dire Bonnie . Beth regarda Caroline , elle en avait décidément marre de Caroline , elle faisait des efforts pour être sympa avec elle ,mais elle en avait marre que celle-ci n'en fasse aucun , qu'elle n'en fasse jamais même ce soir , il y avait une limite à l'humiliation.

« Non , non va y , tu as l'air d'avoir un problème avec moi , non en fait c'est Bonnie qui a un problème avec moi ,mais comme tu es son toutou , ça revient au même « Beth déclara agacé par l'attitude de Caroline. Tyler soupira déjà fatigué par tout ça , ils étaient censé être là pour aider Stefan et Elena et non se prendre la tête . Il en avait marre qu'a chaque fois qu'il organise quelque chose , Caroline avait le don de foirer tous ses plans , c'était vraiment un don chez elle .Il se leva et se mît près de Beth préférant raisonner Beth car essayer de raisonner Caroline , c'était comme parler à une sourde , lorsqu'elle était lancé , c'était impossible de l'arrêter , impossible donc il espérait que Beth ait plus d'intelligence enfin d'écoute que sa femme.

« Beth tu devrais arrêter « Tyler disait en se mettant à côté d'elle .Klaus regarda Beth sans rien dire n'aimant pas où cela allait emmener. Caroline regarda Beth et sourît n'ayant pas l'intention de la ménager .

« Soit pas jalouse qu'elle est des amis et qu'elle a Klaus comme toi tu l'auras jamais « Caroline se mît à dire en souriant ce qui surpris tout le monde . Klaus regarda subitement Caroline et resta à ne rien dire surpris tandis que Stefan et Elena se regardaient se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise , pourtant au début cela se passait bien , même très bien ,mais cela avait vite dégénéré ce qui les surpris . Tyler regarda Caroline tout comme Klaus se disant qu'elle aurait pu éviter ce genre de remarque et qu'elle allait trop loin , si elle voulait blesser Beth c'était réussi , elle faisait du bon boulot . Klaus et Tyler regardèrent Caroline agacé se disant qu'elle allait trop loin que fallait pas s'étonner que Beth se sente mal . Beth s'éloigna de Tyler le poussant légèrement pour avancer

« Tu me cherches «

« Tu n'en vaux pas la peine « Beth allait s'avancer pour frapper Caroline mais Klaus se mît devant Caroline

« Un peu d'air ça nous fera du bien « Klaus disait en prenant Beth par les épaules et en la retournant pour aller à l'extérieur. Klaus regarda Caroline sévèrement ce qui surpris un peu celle-ci car visiblement elle était allée trop loin , il avait moins le sens de l'humour qu'elle ne le pensait . Il regarda ensuite Tyler agacé par Caroline.

« Tyler gère ta femme « Klaus disait en emmenant Beth avec elle qui était en train de bouillir , elle en avait marre de se faire traiter comme ça par des filles comme Caroline qui n'en valaient même pas la peine. Tyler regarda Caroline hallucinant puis regarda Stefan et Elena qui étaient restés silencieux à ne rien dire.

« On revient « Tyler disait en prenant Caroline avec lui laissant Stefan et Elena . Il y eu un long silence entre Stefan et Elena qui se mirent subitement à rire. C'était un rire nerveux , un rire gêné par la situation face à eux qui était à la fois embarrassante et embarrassante , à vrai dire en étant acteurs , eux deux avaient appris à ne pas faire d'esclandre ou à ne pas dévoiler publiquement des problèmes éventuelles entre eux , les acteurs apprenaient la discrétion dans leur métier mais Caroline et Beth visiblement n'avait pas ce problème de discrétion ,dès qu'elles avaient un problème elles en parlaient ce qui était à la fois surprenant et admirable pour Elena et Stefan qui avaient appris avec le temps à rester silencieux , le silence était ce dont on leur demander .

Ils avaient perdu tout deux la spontanéité d'une discussion sans arrière pensée , une soirée à parler de tout et de rien sans avoir à réfléchir à quoi dire ou comment le dire ou s'ils avaient le droit de le dire , donc se retrouver dans le genre de situation qui était tout le contraire des situations qu'ils rencontraient dans la vie de tout les jours , c'était assez marrant . Ils se regardèrent et restèrent à rigoler. Elena mît une main sur sa bouche n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de rire à cause de tout , elle ne savait pas vraiment ,mais son rire ne voulait pas s'arrêter .

« Si ce n'était pas gênant « Elle disait en regardant Stefan qui sourît

« Caroline et Beth ont un tempérament de feu « Stefan disait surpris , décidément peut-être que c'était seulement Elena et Lui qui n'avaient pas cette flamme , ce tempérament parce que lorsqu'il y réfléchissait Damon avait ce tempérament de feu , il avait ce feu bouillant , et Bonnie aussi , il suffisait de voir leur dispute , il se rappelait qu'a chaque fois Damon et Bonnie avaient ce tempérament eux aussi lorsqu'ils se disputaient , c'était tout le contraire de Elena et lui qui ne parlaient jamais ouvertement de leur problème , qui ne parlait de rien. Il regarda Elena repensant à ce fait , c'était vrai , ils étaient beaucoup plus courageux qu'eux lorsqu'ils agissaient de mettre les choses cartes sur table , ils étaient tous cache, et ça c'était admirable pour Stefan qui lui évitait tous ce qui était direct , mais peut être qu'avec Elena fallait l'être .

"N'empêche je les admire , ils n'ont pas peur de dire ce qu'ils ont à dire ou veulent dire " Stefan avoua en perdant petit à petit son sourire. Elena le regarda comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire , même elle admirait aussi tout comme lui et exactement pour les mêmes raison . Elle n'était pas comme eux , si elle était , elle aurait dît à Stefan qu'elle ne savait pas où elle en était entre Damon et lui , si elle était elle lui aurait dit qu'elle avait couché avec Damon , elle lui aurait dit que des mois avant , elle ne l'avait pas choisi , elle avait choisi Damon en premier ,mais que celui-ci n'avait pas voulu être avec elle. Damon ne voulait être avec personne à vrai dire même s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle , ce ne sera jamais assez grand pour qu'il arrive à faire face à ses propres démons .

Comme Damon avait dit le plus gros travail ,c 'était d'apprendre à s'aimer lui même , et elle avait beau essayé de lui faire ressentir ça , ce n'était pas assez par rapport à ses démons . Damon ne voulait pas d'elle , il ne voulait pas changer , il voulait juste se terrer avec ses démons , il avait beau la capacité d'aimer , de l'aimer ou de lui faire l'amour , il choisirait toujours ses démons par rapport à elle , il choisirait la solitude.

**Marron 5 : Just A Feeling **

**I watched you cry**  
_ Je t'ai regardé pleurer_  
**Bathed in sunlight**  
_ Baigné dans la lumière du soleil_  
**By the bathroom door**  
_ Près de la porte de la salle de bain_  
**You said you wished you did not love me anymore**  
_ Tu disais que tu souhaitais ne plus m'aimer_

Comme quoi l'amour n'était pas suffisant pour lui alors que pour Stefan c'était assez , pour lui , il suffisait d'aimer quelqu'un pour arriver à changer pour cette personne . Elle était bien consciente des différences entre Damon et Stefan , et malgré leur différence elle les aimait tout les deux , elle avait beau avoir choisi Damon en premier , elle aimait Stefan , elle savait qu'en réalité son choix n'en était pas un puisqu'elle les aimait tout deux après il y avait des choix à faire et elle en avait fait un qui s'était avéré être un mauvais choix. Elle essayait donc d'être heureuse avec Stefan , que ce choix devienne le bon même s'il n'était pas le choix de base , elle essayait mais apprendre que Jennifer était au courant l'avait fait carrément flipper hier . Elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait cette haine envers elle depuis que celle-ci vivait avec eux . Cela l'avait fait tellement flippé qu'elle avait décidé de dormir chez Beth et d'annuler leur rendez-vous, elle n'était pas prête à affronter le regard de Stefan se demandant constamment si Jennifer lui avait dit , et en rentrant chez elle , elle n'était pas prête à affronter le regard de Jennifer , sa présence. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas dormi chez eux .

"Je suis désolé d'avoir annulé notre rendez vous hier " Elena déclara subitement voulant se racheter auprès de Stefan. Stefan la regarda sans rien dire un long moment .

"Si j'ai fais ou dit quelque chose qui ta déplu dit le moi " Stefan se mît à dire ce qui surpris Elena qui ne pensait pas que Stefan dirait ça. Elle resta à le regarder surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être honnête et gentils se disait-elle , il pensait d'abord à ménager ses sentiments alors que c'était elle qui créait la distance, une fois elle se rapprochait , et l'autre fois elle prenait ces distances , elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et cela se répercutait sur Stefan. Elle se sentait coupable , elle avait l'impression de constamment le mener en bateaux , le faire espérer puis briser ses espoirs. Il pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose alors que c'était elle qui était la responsable dans ce qui n'allait pas entre eux , c'était elle . Elle le regarda , elle sentît une larme coulait toute seule ne retenant pas ses émotions ce qui surpris Stefan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elena pleurait. Elena essuya sa larme et sourît

**You left your flowers in the backseat of my car**  
_ Tu as laissé les fleurs sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture_  
**The things we said and did have left permanent scars**  
_ Les choses qu'on s'est dites et qui ont bel et bien laissé des cicatrices_  
**Obsessed depressed at the same time**  
_ Obséde, déprimé en même temps_  
**I can't even walk in a straight line**  
_ Je ne peux même pas marcher en ligne droite_  
**I've been lying in the dark no sunshine**  
_ J'ai menti dans l'ombre, pas de soleil_  
**No sunshine**  
_ Pas de soleil_  
**No Sunshine**  
_ Pas de soleil_

"Non non , tu n'as rien fais , c'est moi " Elena se mît à dire touché par ce que Stefan était , il était tout le contraire de Damon mais pourtant elle aimait les deux , c'était bizarre , comment c'était possible d'aimer deux être totalement opposés ? pensait elle .  
Stefan regarda Elena intrigué attendant la suite . Elle soupira après avoir reprît ses esprits .

« J'arrive pas à redevenir moi , pourtant je t'aime , on s'aime ,mais on se perd et je sais pas pourquoi « Elle avoua , elle ne pouvait lui dire que ça , elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à le perdre , pas maintenant . Elle le regarda et haussa les épaules

"Je suis désolé d'être comme ça " Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît de la peine à Stefan qui comprît que Elena souffrait autant que lui de cette situation. Il la regarda un long moment

« Est-ce que tu veux au moins essayer de réparer ou tu veu » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Elena le coupa .

« Je veux réparer , je ne veux pas te perdre « Elle disait ne voulant pas qu'il croit que non. Stefan la regarda sans rien dire surpris . Il voyait la sincérité dans les yeux de Elena. Il posa sa main sur celle de Elena qui était posé sur la table et sourît

« tu ne me perdras pas , jamais « Il disait en hochant la tête . Elena regarda Stefan, qu'est ce qu'elle aimait la sécurité qui lui apportait . Elle le regarda et sourît lorsque Caroline revint avec Tyler une fois calmé les interrompant

**She cries This is more than goodbye**  
_ Elle crie que c'est plus que des adieux_  
**When I look into your eyes**  
_ Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_  
**You're not even there**  
_ Tu n'es même pas là_

« C'est bon je suis calmé » Caroline disait s'asseyant à côté de Elena. Stefan enleva sa main de celle de Elena ce qui fît sourire Elena.

« Ok dit moi ton problème, quel idée tu as eu d'attaquer Bonnie auprès de Caroline, elles sont meilleurs amis , c'est normal qu'elle prenne le parti de Bonnie « Klaus disait en regardant Beth qui était de dos agacé . Il en voulait à vrai dire à Caroline d'être aussi borné , d'être aussi elle et de constamment devoir faire madame je mets les choses cartes sur table . Il savait que Beth avait dû sûrement être blessé par les propos de Caroline sachant déjà les sentiments de Beth vis à vis de Bonnie et lui , déjà qu'elle était à cran , elle n'avait pas besoin que Caroline en rajoute une couche .

Beth resta de dos et reprît sa respiration , elle avait besoin de se calmer ,mais c'était fatiguant pour elle d'être considérée comme la garce dans l'histoire entre Klaus et Bonnie alors que Klaus aussi était autant impliqué qu'elle dans leur relation. Beth se retourna et regarda Klaus qui n'aimait pas la voir comme ça , en la voyant il comprît que Caroline était vraiment allé trop loin , il détestait ce genre de puérilité , ils pouvaient tous être puérile ,mais elle avait visé exactement là où cela faisait mal et il le voyait en regardant Beth

**It's just a feeling**  
_ C'est juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling**  
_ Juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling that I have**  
_ Juste une sensation que je ressens_  
**Just a feeling**  
_ Juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling that I have**  
_ Juste une sensation que je ressens_

**I can't believe that it's over**  
_ Je ne peux pas croire que c'est fini_

"Explique moi pourquoi elles arrivent à te pardonner , elles t'autorisent à boire le café chez elles ,mais lorsqu'il s'agit de moi , on me traite comme si j'étais la garce dans l'histoire , on me traite comme une salope "

"Arrête " Kalus disait n'aimant pas que Beth se sente comme ça . Il ne dît rien et resta à la regardait. Elle le regarda un long moment puis sourît amèrement

"J'en ai marre Klaus vraiment " Beth se mît à dire puis ferma les yeux se retenant de montrer que cela l'avait affecté au point qu'elle en ait des larmes mais la larmes étaient en train de monter sans jamais descendre, ils illuminaient seulement ses yeux .

« Elle ne me connait pas , elles ne me connaissent pas et elles se permettent de me juger, je fais des efforts vraiment ,mais il y a des limites « Beth continua après avoir ouvert les yeux

"Je sais " Klaus disait en s'approchant d'elle . Elle le regarda et secoua la tête de gauche à droite

"Non " Elle répondit en pinçant sa lèvre inférieur

"Tu ne sais rien , parce que tous ce qui t'importe c'est que tout le monde se porte bien et s'entendent bien ,mais il y a des choix à faire parfois et il est temps que tu en fasses , tes amis sont là bas , Bonnie est là bas et je suis ici , c'est pas compatible et tu le sais " Beth se mît à dire n'aimant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais quitte à ne pas être choisie, il fallait qu'elle le fasse .

" Tu me demandes de choisir " Klaus demanda subitement en fronçant les sourcilles n'aimant pas l'idée et Beth savait qu'il détestait qu'on le force à choisir

"Elles me force à te le demander " Beth déclara . Klaus la regarda un long moment , il ne dît rien surpris par ce que Beth disait , elle devait vraiment en avoir marre pour en arriver là il le savait mais Tyler , Caroline , Bonnie étaient sa famille et honnêtement il avait besoin d'eux , c'était comme ça . Il resta à regarder Beth sans rien dire mais Beth se mît à rire comprenant le message à travers le silence de Klaus . Elle rigola se trouvant stupide d'avoir espéré qu'il la choissise , ça sera toujours eux .

**You've hit your low**  
_ Tu as touché le fond_  
**You've lost control and you want me back**  
_ Tu as perdu le contrôle et tu veux que je revienne_  
**You may not believe me but I gave you all I have**  
_ Tu ne vas peut être pas me croire mais je t'ai donné tout ce que j'ai_  
**Oh just confess that you're still mine**  
_ Oh, allez avoue que tu es toujours mienne_  
**I roll around in a bed full of tears**  
_ Je me roule dans un lit rempli de larmes_  
**I'm still lying in the dark no sunshine**  
_ Je mens encore dans l'ombre, pas de soleil_  
**No sunshine**  
_ Pas de soleil_  
**No Sunshine**  
_ Pas de soleil_

"C'est compati" Klaus n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car Beth parla

" dit moi quelque chose « Elle demanda subitement sous le regarda intriqué de Klaus qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui demander . Il resta à la regarder

« Si c'était Bonnie qui t'aurais demandé ça, qu'est ce que tu aurais dit ? « Beth demanda. Klaus la regarda sans rien dire ,mais elle comprît encore une fois à travers son silence ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait dit mais Bonnie était un cas à part , il avait été marié à cette fille ,il avait vécu la moitié de sa vie avec elle , il s'était construit avec elle depuis le lycée , c'était autre chose , c'était différend , c'était seulement ce qu'il pouvait dire ,mais pourtant il ne le dît pas , il resta silencieux ce qui fît sourire Beth , il y avait un contraste entre son sourire et ses yeux qui illuminaient de tristesse .

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus blessant Klaus « Beth se mît à dire s'efforçant de masquer sa tristesse par un sourire mais même son sourire était terne.

**She cries This is more than goodbye**  
_ Elle crie que c'est plus que des adieux_  
**When I look into your eyes**  
_ Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_  
**You're not even there**  
_ Tu n'es même pas là_

**It's just a feeling**  
_ C'est juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling**  
_ Juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling that I have**  
_ Juste une sensation que je ressens_  
**Just a feeling**  
_ Juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling that I have**  
_ Juste une sensation que je ressens_

**No I can't believe that it's over now baby**  
_ Non, je ne peux pas croire que c'est fini maintenant, chérie_

« C'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu l'aimes « Beth se mît à dire laissant un blanc . Klaus ouvra les yeux perdu , il allait dire quelque chose ,mais rien ne vînt . Beth soupira se trouvant bête puis s'en alla sans rien dire de plus laissant Klaus derrière qui la regardait . Il la regarda et étrangement , il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte , lui qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement avec elle , il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte comme ça dans cet état .

"Où tu vas ?" Il cria la voyant partit

« Où tu vas ? «

« Je rentre « Beth déclara en se retournant vers lui. Elle le regarda et déploya ses bras

"C'est complétement stupide nous deux " Elle continua puis s'en alla . Il la regarda , il fît une grimace d'agacement

"Fais chier " Il disait ,

"Merde, merde " Il disait ne sachant pas pourquoi il était autant agacé qu'elle parte .

En réalité , il le savait c'était qu'il tenait à elle , et c'était cela depuis le début qui faisait qu'il restait avec elle , il avait beau dire qu'il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse , il en avait une avec Beth et peut être qu'il était temps qu'il essaye de s'y consacrer même s'il aimait bien la liberté . Pour l'instant , il aimait bien être avec elle , alors autant essayer de faire des efforts. Klaus regarda Beth puis entra dans le bowling . Dès qu'il entra , il se dirigea vers Caroline qui était assise avec Stefan , Elena et Tyler . Klaus s'approcha de la table , il mît ses mains sur la table et regarda Caroline droit dans les yeux agacé par elle , pas son comportement puérile.

**It's just a feeling**  
_ C'est juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling that I have**  
_ Juste une sensation que je ressens_

**So much to say**  
_ Tellement à dire_  
**It's not the way she does her hair**  
_ Ce n'est pas sa façon de se coiffer_  
**It's the way she seems to stare right through my eyes**  
_ On dirait que c'est sa façon de me fixer droit dans les yeux_  
**And in my darkest day when she refused to run away**  
_ Et que dans mon jour le plus sombre, elle refusa de s'en fuir_  
**The love she tried so hard to save**  
_ L'amour qu'elle essayait difficilement de sauver _

« J'en ai marre que tu foutes la merde à mes histoires « Klaus disait en la regardant. Caroline leva la tête , elle le regarda et rigola hallucinant devant l'hypocrisie de Klaus ,ce n'était pas elle qui foutais merde , c'était lui , c'était lui en agissant comme il le faisait avec Bonnie . C'était lui qui laissait l'ambiguïté pas elle . Elle rigola et le regarda .

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fous la merde dans des histoires, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul «

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, tu t'occupes plus de Bonnie que ta copine , c'est pas moi le problème c'est toi « Caroline disait voulant mettre les choses cartes sur table . Klaus regarda Caroline et sourît , il sourît mais son regard était froid , tellement froid qu'il fît peur à Elena et Stefan .

« Ok tu as gagné" Klaus disait subitement , il prît ses affaires à côté de Tyler

"J'ai gagné quoi " Caroline déclara perdu en voyant Kalus prendre ses affaires. Klaus mît son manteau et regarda Caroline

"Visiblement tu n'as toujours pas grandi , je choisis Beth" Klaus déclara en regardant sévèrement Caroline qui le regarda perdu. Klaus s'en alla , Tyler se retourna sur son siège perdu . Caroline se leva

"Klaus " Elle cria se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment énervé alors qu'il ne s'énervait pas souvent surtout contre eux .

"Klaus " Elle répéta surprise se rendant compte qu'elle était peut être allé trop loin avec Beth . Stefan, Elena, Tyler se regardèrent perdu par ce qui venait de se passer .

**It's just a feeling**  
_ Eh bien c'et juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling**  
_ Juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling that I have**  
_ Juste une sensation que je ressens_  
**Just a feeling**  
_ Juste une sensation_  
**Just a feeling that I have**  
_ Juste une sensation que je ressens_  
_(x3)_

**I can't believe that it's over**  
_ Je ne peux pas croire que c'est fini _

* * *

« Heu explique moi comment on va faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon qui cherchait un pull à mettre. Il prît le pull et regarda Bonnie

« On va cacher les menottes sous nos manches , on se débrouillera bien « Il disait ,

« Aide moi « Il déclara après avoir mit qu'une main dans son pull . Bonnie l'aida à s'habiller. Damon mît sa tête dans son pull et Bonnie le fît descendre. Elle leva la tête et regarda Damon qui avait les cheveux en face de son visage tout ébouriffé.Elle dégagea les cheveux du visage de Damon car celui-ci ne voyait rien , ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire repensant étrangement leurs dispute puis leur baiser. Ils étaient en train de fixer lorsque subitement ils se rendirent tout deux compte qu'ils étaient en train de se fixer. Ils se dégagèrent subitement de l'un et de l'autre .

« On y va « Ils dirent en même temps puis foncèrent en même temps vers la porte qui étaient trop petite pour qu'ils passent en même temps, ils gémirent tout deux de douleur sentant leur corps touché les parois de la porte. Damon recula et souffla agacé .

« Passe en première « Il déclara , Bonnie passa en première et soupira à son tour trouvant elle et Damon, bizarre , elle était étrangement attirée par lui , elle le savait alors qu'il n'était qu'un dommage , qui fallait sûrement éviter et au lieu de penser à l'aider , elle avait embrassé , elle se trouvait vraiment stupide .

« Merci » Elle disait puis s'avança en soupirant essayant de retrouver les idées claires .

Ils descendirent ensemble au parking de l'immeuble. Damon ouvra la portière du côté passager

« Monte par là, tu conduis « Il disait à Bonnie qui le regarda intrigué ,mais ne discuta pas. Il n'avait pas envie de conduire, elle passa sur le côté passager pour aller sur le côté conducteur . Damon s'assît ensuite gémissant de douleur à cause des menottes qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui rappeler qu'il était lié à Bonnie.

* * *

« Tu es super bien « Molly disait en faisant sortir Jennifer de la voiture avec Bart.

« C'est insensé ce que je fais « Jennifer disait se sentant dénudé, pourtant elle était super mignonne, elle portait une robe noire légèrement moulante ,mais pas trop , elle était vraiment mignonne en plus , elle avait bouclé ces cheveux , honnêtement Molly était contente de son travail .

« Arrête et juste fait sans penser « Molly répondit, Jennifer soupira pour reprendre son souffle

« Ok, ok « Elle disait prête à essayer de passer une agréable soirée .

« N'empêche tu aurais pu enlever tes lunettes « Molly disait, elle avait essayé de persuader Jennifer de les enlever ,mais celle-ci avait refusé systématiquement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas qu'on voit mes yeux « Jennifer disait , Molly la regarda et soupira

« Tu sais, tu es super mignonne, je comprends pas pourquoi tu es autant complexé alors que techniquement tu t'en fous du regard des autres puisque tu ne les vois pas « Molly disait ce qui fît rire Jennifer qui aimait bien parfois l'esprit simple de Molly .

« Le cerveau humain est plus complexe que ça Molly « Jennifer disait , Molly leva les yeux au ciel

« C'est toi qui le rend compliqué « Molly répliqua puis se tourna et regarda la maison . Jennifer pensa à ce que venait de dire Molly , elle n'avait pas tord ,mais bon elle était comme ça . Molly regarda la maison avec plein de paillette dans les yeux.

« La maison est immense, Léa a vraiment de la chance « Molly disait, Jennifer ne dît rien ne pouvant pas voir la maison.

« J'aimerais que tu puisses la voir « Molly avoua ce qui fît sourire Jennifer. Les deux filles avancèrent bras dessous , bras dessus et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Elles marchèrent dans l'allée, il y avait déjà des gens qui dansaient avec des gobelets à la main sur le jardin , près de la piscine. Molly regarda les alentours contentes puis les filles entrèrent dans la maison. Molly vît tout le monde dans les escaliers, dans la maison et sourît contente. Il y avait du monde , il avait de l'alcool , il y avait de beaux garçon ,tous ce qu'il fallait pour faire la fête , tous ce qui fallait pour passer une excellente soirée.

Molly sourît , et Jennifer sentît Molly légèrement bouger prête à danser sur la chanson qui passait. Molly chanta les paroles de Just Dance de LAdy Gaga qui passait , elle vît les jeunes parlaient et dansaient en même temps .Elle resta à sourire prête à s'amuser. Elle prît Jennifer par le bras la guidant parce que celle-ci était un peu perdu avec la musique .

Elle avait besoin de prendre ses repère avant de s'adapter à un endroit mais là elle n'arrivait pas , la musique , le monde l'empêchait d'essayer de se concentrer en marchant même Bart avait dû mal à se repérer en marchant , il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gêner et faire passer Jennifer mais c'était impossible avec le monde , la musique . Jennifer était perturbé par la musique qui l'empêchait de prendre ses repères sur d'autres facteur comme les discussions , elle n'arrivait à rien percevoir à part les rires , la musique . Elle percuta plusieurs fois des gens et des meubles ce qui l'agaçait déjà .

Elle se sentait stupide ,mais rien que le fait de bousculer des gens et avoir perdu ses repères lui faisait regretter d'être ici.

« Désolé « Elle disait à chaque fois qu'elle bousculait quelqu'un et que cette personne lui faisait des remarques. Elle était déjà agacé de se rendre compte qu'a chaque fois qu'elle percutait quelqu'un qu'elle était bel et bien aveugle et que peut être tout ça n'était pas adapter à elle. Elle commençait à regretter .Molly et Jennifer s'assirent sur le canapé. Molly se servît à boire et les deux filles restèrent assises un moment. Molly regarda les alentours et sourît en voyant une ami à elle . Elle regarda intrigué

"Wendy " Elle disait en regardant au loin , Jennifer fronça les sourcilles se demandant de qui elle parlait.

« Attends je reviens « Molly disait laissant Jennifer assise seule. Jennifer sentît Bart sautait sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Bien sûre « Elle disait puis caressa la pelage de Bart attendant Molly.

* * *

Bonnie était en train de conduire avec Damon à côté d'elle , cela était une galère pour Bonnie de conduire accroché à Damon. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui conduis ? » Elle demanda , Damon n'était pas d'humeur à conduire ce soir , pas après ce que Jennifer avait réussi à rappeler et ce que Bonnie avait réussi malgré tout à lui faire oublié même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer , elle avait réussi à lui faire oublié mais tout comme Jennifer elle avait parfois le don de le lui rappeler comme avant qu'ils s'embrassent tout deux .

Bonnie regarda Damon attendant une réponse ,mais celui-ci ne dît rien. Il était silencieux depuis tout à l'heure , il regardait à travers la vitre ignorant la question de Bonnie qui comprît qu'il n'était toujours pas d'humeur .Il était en train de repenser à hier , il repensait à son passé et cela était des pensées déplaisantes pour lui .

Dès que Bonnie arriva , Damon sortît en premier de la voiture et Bonnie bougea sur le siège passager pour sortir . Damon mît une casquette pour se cacher au cas où on le reconnaîtrait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Il regarda Bonnie , il était agacé par elle à cause de toute cette histoire , il devait l'avouer , il était agacé qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ,mais aussi agacé de la trouver mignonne lorsqu'elle rigolait ou souriait . Il n'était pas censé la trouver mignonne ,il était censé être énervé contre elle et être désagréable , il avait beau l'être , cela ne marchait pas avec elle , elle avait l'air de revenir constamment et de faire abstraction ce qui ne comprenait pas . Pourtant il avait été désagréable ,mais rien n'y faisait .Elle était tenace et elle faisait exprès de lui tenir tête et de ne pas céder et s'énerver contre lui parce que sinon cela dégénérerait encore une fois et elle en avait marre des disputes , vraiment marre.

« Quoi ? » Damon disait enfin agacé par son rire , par la pensée qu'il la trouvait mignonne . Bonnie regarda Damon qui était face à elle et sourît .

« Je ne pense pas qu'on te reconnaîtra «

« Pourquoi ça »

« Dois je te rappeler que c'est des adultes qui vont dans ce genre d'endroit et à ce que je sache tous ce que tu sais attirer se sont des minettes de 15 ans, personne ne regarde ta série « Bonnie disait , Damon regarda un long moment Bonnie et se mît à sourire sarcastiquement .

« à ce que je sache je t'ai attirer toi , j'ai même fahu te mettre deux fois dans mon lit « Damon disait faisant perdre le sourire de Bonnie. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire installant un silence . Bonnie allait répliquer ,mais Damon lui prît subitement la main ce qui la surprise . Elle regarda Damon les yeux grand ouverts trouvant le geste de Damon bizarre.

« Qu'est ce q »

« Relaxe , je m'assure seulement qu'on ne voit pas les menottes « Damon disait en regardant intensément Bonnie qui avait l'air d'être troublé pendant un moment. Elle se ressaisît ne voulant rien montrer à Damon , surtout après qu'il s'était joué sur le fait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ressentait un truc pour lui , il avait joué sur ce truc pour l'énerver tout à l'heure et là elle ne voulait pas lui faire voir que cela l'avait légèrement perturbé alors elle fît seulement comme si de rien était.

Damon poussa la porte du magasin pour adulte . Il entra suivît de Bonnie et les deux regardèrent le magasin sans rien dire .Bonnie regarda le magasin qui était rose , violet avec une musique sensuel comme fond musicale , originale se disait Bonnie ironiquement .Elle regarda le décor puis les produits qu'il vendait un peu choqué .

« berk « Elle disait dégouté par les produits. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie

« C'est toi qui dit ça , dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton ex mari qui a acheté les menottes dans ce magasin « Damon disait , il ne savait pas pourquoi dire ex mari était dérangeant , à chaque fois qu'il le disait , il avait dû mal . Elle tourna sa tête subitement et le regarda .

« Me dit pas que toi tu as jamais menotté une fille « Elle disait pour défendre Klaus et elle . Damon la regarda et se mît à sourire sarcastiquement .

« Si , même plusieurs « Il répondit puis marcha emmenant Bonnie avec lui qui était en train de lever les yeux au ciel . Damon et elle s'arrêtèrent au bon rayon et regardèrent les menottes. Ils cherchèrent partout puis trouvèrent les menottes

« C'est elles « Bonnie déclara , elle prît les menottes , elle n'eut pas le temps de les regarder que Damon la tira l'emmenant de force pour payer à la caisse.

"Tu me fais mal " Bonnie disait une fois qu'ils avaient payé et qu'ils étaient sortis du magasin , Damon était pressé de se débarrasser des menottes ce que Bonnie remarqua . Il emmena celle-ci près de la voiture . Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux devant la voiture , il se mît face à elle et tendît sa main .

« Allez enlève les menottes « Il disait voyant le sachet que Bonnie avait dans la main. Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment sans rien dire ce que Damon remarqua et n'aimait pas .

« Enlève les menottes « Damon répéta ,mais Bonnie hésitait , elle était en train de se dire que c'était risqué de laisser Damon seul encore une fois , elle voulait en effet retrouver la clé ,mais une fois qu'elle les avait ,elle n'avait plus envie de délaisser son but. Elle avait les images du Damon d'hier . Elle savait que c'était en fonction des facettes qui lui montrait , mais pour le Damon d'hier ,elle n'avait pas envie d'enlever les menottes, elle avait envie de rester et creuser pour lui .

Creuser parce qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin ,mais aussi parce que son père avait été là pour elle et elle voulait être là pour lui , elle ne voulait pas que Damon soit comme sa mère , c'est à dire un cas impossible de réparer et lorsqu'elle y repensait , elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas seulement pour Damon qu'elle était là mais aussi pour elle , pour se prouver que les gens pouvaient guérir de ce qui les rongeait. C'était utopique , on ne pouvait pas guérir une personne comme Damon ou sa mère en un jour ;mais elle devait essayer . Elle ne voulait pas le rejet de Damon ,elle ne voulait pas le laisser parce que cela signifierait pour elle que les gens ne pouvaient pas changer , qu'ils étaient comme sa mère et non comme elle , il fallait qu'il soit comme elle ,il fallait qu'il croit que c'était possible de faire face à ses problèmes .

Elle savait que Damon avait raison , ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment ,mais parfois c'était plus facile de parler à un étranger qu' à quelqu'un de proche et si elle n'arrivait pas à être une personne proche , elle espérait être l'étrangère dont Damon avait besoin pour apaiser son cœur ,c 'était stupide mais qui ne tente rien à rien n'est ce pas ? .

" J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé hier ? et tu en as besoin toi aussi même si tu le nies " Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant intensément Damon . Il la regarda perdu se demandant qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? , pourquoi insistait-elle autant à cause d'une stupide chose mais ce n'était pas stupide chose pour Bonnie loin de là , c'était grave ,et elle aurait pu le faire pour n'importe quel inconnu qu'elle aurait rencontré dans le même état que Damon la veille .

Damon la regarda ne comprenant rien à Bonnie , qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? aimait -elle se faire du mal comme Elena ou Stefan parce qu'elle était sur la même voie qu'eux . Il la regarda , puis regarda le sachet qui était dans les mains de Bonnie , il allait prendre le sachet d'une main ,mais Bonnie vît le coup venir , elle cacha le sachet derrière elle .Damon essaya de prendre le sachet gardant son calme.

Ok il n'allait pas s'énerver ,mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? une fois elle le blessait en lui disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui , qu'elle n'avait pas le force de creuser pour quelqu'un et là elle avait l'air de vouloir vraiment intéresser à lui , soit elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait , soit tous ce qui l'importait c'était jouer avec ses sentiments et il ne laisserait personne entrer dans sa vie , personne savoir qui il est , tous ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul ,mais personne semblait le comprendre surtout pas elle . Il réessaya ,mais Bonnie bougea ne voulant pas qu'il récupère la clé. Il s'arrêta et regarda Bonnie en face de lui

« Tu rigoles hein ? dit moi que tu rigoles parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur « Il se mît à dire hallucinant n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Honnêtement , elle avait envie de lui donner la clé en voyant la tête de Damon , il n'était pas d'humeur en effet ,mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui , elle n'aurait pas peur de lui , il fallait bien plus que ça pour lui faire peur .

« J'essaye juste de d'aider, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? « Elle déclara. Damon la regarda un long moment , son agacement était revenu , c'était décidément pas fluide entre eux deux , une fois ils pouvaient s'entendre bien l'autre fois cela pouvait être tendu , très tendu .

"C'est quoi ton problème au juste , j'ai tous fait pour te dégager de ma vie ,mais tu reviens à la charge comme si tu n'avais pas compris ce que je veux ,mais je sais que tu sais donc qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ,c 'est un jeu c'est ça , tu t'ennuie " Il se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie , elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit

"Une fois tu me hais , tu dis que je suis un cas désespéré , que tu n'as pas la force de creuser quelqu'un d'aussi destructeur que moi et une autre fois tu viens et tu veux savoir ce qui me dérange , alors je suis juste confus ,tu espères vraiment que ton idée stupide marche , qu'a la fin de cette journée je te parles " Damon continua agacé

"Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal et je veux t'aider , n'importe qui ferais ça "

"Tu ne sais rien , tout ce qui te préoccupe dans la vie c'est trouver un gentil mari , avoir des enfants , être aimer , donc non tu ne sais rien , reste avec ta famille et tes amis et éloigne toi de moi " Damon se mît à dire ce qui agaça Bonnie .

"Je le sais mieux que ce que tu penses " Bonnie se mît à dire ayant marre de Damon

"Tu es vraiment égoïste tu sais ça , je fais ça tous ça pour toi ,mais tu ne vois rien , tu ne vois rien et personne , tout ce à quoi tu penses est ta personne parce que si tu pensais vraiment aux autres , si tu avais pensé à Jennifer , Stefan ou même moi tu n'aurais pas agi comme ça . Tu m'as mis dans une situation embarrassante , tu aurais pu mourir ,mais tu ne vois rien , tu penses qu'a ta propre personne , tu veux être seul mais il y a des gens derrière toi et il est peut être temps que tu les vois" Bonnie se mît à dire laissant un silence parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire , elle avait dit la même chose que Jennifer hier .

"Je m'en fous , ne soyez pas derrière moi , laissez moi juste seul qu'est ce qui est dure à comprendre dans ça " Il continua ayant marre d'avoir les mêmes discussion avec Bonnie

" Ce qui est dure à comprendre Damon c'est que tes yeux montre constamment le contraire de ce que tu dis " Bonnie se mît à dire en voyant les yeux de Damon qui voulait tout dire .

" Tu as ces yeux qui demande de l'aide , il faut que tu parles parce que le silence va te tuer et je sais de quoi je parle " Elle se mît à dire , elle resta à ne rien dire

"Comment une fille comme toi pourrais le savoir ?" Damon disait agacé par tout les beau discours de Bonnie ,elle était dû genre à parler , à parler mais elle ne connaissait rien et cela l'agaçait qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas , il détestait ce genre de personne qui pense pouvoir l'aider ,ou aider son prochain , elle faisait partie des gentils parfait alors que lui faisait partie des enfoirée de première.

Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment hésitante à lui dire ,mais elle comprît qu'elle était hypocrite depuis ce matin , c'était de l'hypocrisie de vouloir qu'il parle de lui alors qu'elle même n'arrivait pas à parler d'elle . Elle resta à le regarder un long moment puis décida d'arrêter d'être hypocrite et d'être honnête avec lui après tout pour recevoir il fallait savoir donner non ?

"Parce que ma mère avait les mêmes yeux que les tiens à chaque fois qu'on la retrouver allongés au sol et " Elle s'arrêta et sentît les larmes montaient , ils illuminaient ces yeux sans jamais tombé

"Et j'avais les mêmes lorsque mon père m'a retrouvé " Elle se mît à dire . Damon ouvra les yeux en grand et resta à ne rien dire. Il resta à la regarder , il vît les yeux de Bonnie s'éclairer subitement comme pour lui montrer que tout ce temps il avait tout faux sur elle . Elle était moins parfaite qui le pensait , il ne savait pas quoi penser à vrai dire mais il se souvint enfin de ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier dans la baignoire.

_" Je suis sûre ,j'ai souvent vu mon père faire ça à ma mère "_ Il se mît à repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et à tous ce qu'elle avait fait hier , elle l'avait aidé comme si elle si connaissait.

Il comprenait mieux le fait qu'elle avait su gérer la situation hier et lorsqu'il se mît à y repenser , il se rendît compte que s'il elle n'était pas tombé sur lui personne n'aurait pu aussi bien gérer la situation . Il resta à la regarder un peu surpris parce qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître , mais tout le monde à ses démons visiblement . Damon la regarda intensément

"Je ne suis pas ta mère ou toi " Il se mît à dire

"Je crois que tu as fait un transfert Bonnie " Il continua ce qui fît halluciné Bonnie , elle le regarda et se mît à rire

"Quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être soigné c'est toi " Il déclara laissant un énorme blanc , il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça , la méchanceté c'était son truc , cela était plus facile à venir que la gentillesse.

Bonnie regarda Damon hallucinant , elle était en train de lui parler d'elle et lui tous ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était ça. Elle ne se contrôla pas et le gifla subitement . Damon tourna sa tête et toucha sa joue surpris par la violence de la gifle de Bonnie . Il resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire puis se mît à sourire

"Ouch , ça fait mal " Il se mît à dire en tournant son visage vers elle . Elle regarda le sourire de Damon hallucinant . Une larme de colère descendît sur la joue de Bonnie, elle lui parlait de quelque chose d'intime et lui tous ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était ça , il ne faisait vraiment pas d'effort pour essayer d'apprendre à connaître les gens , il ne pensait vraiment qu'a lui.

"Tu as réussi à me blesser " Bonnie se mît à dire en souriant amèrement , elle prît la clé dans le sac et la mît dans la serrure. Elle regarda Damon sans rien dire puis s'en alla ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre , elle lui avait avoué quelque chose de son passé dont elle n'était pas fière et au lieu de la comprendre ou en réalité , elle ne savait pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait ,mais en tout cas beaucoup mieux que ça . Elle s'en alla sans rien dire de plus laissant Damon derrière qui la regarda partir. Il souffla agacé d'être comme ça , de ne pas savoir parler ,mais c'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait appris .

_"A partir de maintenant on en reparle plus " Giusseppe Salvatore disait_ . Damon regarda Bonnie repensant à la phrase de son père , à son passé.

Sa famille lui avait appris à ne jamais en parler , ils n'en parlaient tous pas de l'accident , cela faisait partie des secrets de famille qu'on enterrait , mais cela avait pessé dans la maison , dans leur foyer , et Damon n'avait ressenti que ça.

Son père ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ce soir là , et encore moins la mère de Jennifer , ils n'en parlaient pas et pourtant il aurait voulu qu'on lui crie dessus qu'on le frappe comme le père d'Oliver l'avait fait. Il aurait voulu qu'on l'insulte ,mais sa famille n'avait jamais rien dit et rien montrait parce que c'était ce dont il ne fallait jamais parler à la maison.

Ils pensaient sûrement que Damon se sentirait mieux en n'en entendant pas parler ,mais tous ce qu'il avait ressenti c'était que sa famille lui en voulait , son père l'avait même envoyé vivre loin d'eux après ,parce qu'il était quelqu'un qui dérangeait .

Bonnie voulait qu'il parle de quelque chose qu'il avait appris à terrer en silence , elle voulait qu'il se confie , qu'il adopte une attitude longtemps prohibé par sa famille . A l'époque ,il voulait en parler ,mais personne ne voulait et maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler , qu'il avait appris à ne pas en parler , Bonnie arrivait voulant détruire tous ce à quoi il était habitué .

Bonnie marcha hallucinant les bras croisées , elle se ressaisit ne voulant pas donner plus de satisfaction à Damon qui devait se réjouir de l'avoir fait fuir et d'être enfin libre , elle lui donnait volontiers sa liberté , elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui , enfin de compte il était comme sa mère , irrécupérable . Elle était en train de marcher lorsqu'elle vît la voiture de Damon partir subitement à toute vitesse à coté d'elle . Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa voiture partir , elle se mît à rire agacé sans rien dire .

* * *

Au bout d'une heure à être assise comme une conne à attendre Molly. Jennifer se leva pour essayer de rejoindre Molly.

« Bart tu restes là « Elle disait à Bart, elle le caressa

« Je vais me débrouillé ne t'inquiète pas « Elle continua essayant de sourire même si elle en avait marre d'être ici , de se sentir autant isolé . Elle se leva , elle allait avancer ,mais elle percuta la table , dès qu'elle percuta la table , elle gémît de douleur ,mais se ressaisît se disant que cela allait , elle toucha la table en se baissant un peu puis marcha , elle marcha à taton , elle essayait de toucher n'importe quoi ,mais elle percuta des gens ce qui la fît tombé au sol sur le dos la faisant gémir de douleur . Elle resta allongés un moment se sentant étouffé par le bruit , la musique , les gens qui étaient en train d'embrouiller ses autres sens alors qu'elle comptait généralement sur eux pour voir mais là depuis le début de la soirée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était aveugle et que cela avait été stupide de sa part d'avoir suivît les conseils de Molly dans l'espoir d'être normal alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle gémît puis se releva légèrement chamboulé par son manque de repère.

« ça va allé « elle se disait à elle-même genoux , elle leva les mains et sentît un mur sous sa main. Elle toucha le mur et sourît simplement au fait de pouvoir se repérer graçe à un mur , elle n'en revenait pas que ce simple fait la fasse sourire , cela montrait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Elle avança tout de même pour trouver Molly.

« Molly « Jennifer l'appela se demandant où était passé Molly , elle espérait que rien ne lui soit arrivé . Elle avança ,mais se cogna contre un meuble tombant une seconde fois , elle toucha son front qui s'était pris un choc . Elle entendait tout les gens dansaient , parlaient , tous faire leur vie comme si de rien n'était , elle était décidément invible , ils étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ne voyaient rien . Jennifer se releva à l'aide du mur , elle sentît les larmes venir subitement ne sachant pas pourquoi ? elle avait besoin de partir , de prendre l'air , de retrouver ses repères parce qu'ici elle était paumé , ses sens étaient brouillés par la musique , c'était impossible pour elle d'essayer de comprendre sur quoi elle marchait , elle mît sa main sur le mur et longea pour retrouver sa place, elle réussit à refaire son chemin . Elle s'approcha du canapé

« Allez Bart viens on y va « Elle disait en prenant la laisse de Bart

« Je vais appelé Stefan « Elle continua , Bart aboya en se levant sur le canapé. Dès que Jennifer se retourna celle-ci sentît un liquide froid sur sa robe . Elle ouvra la bouche en grand sous le choque

« Oh désolé « Une fille disait puis s'en alla laissant Jennifer, Jennifer resta les mains en l'air

« Non c'est pas grave , faîte comme si j'existait pas « Elle disait légèrement agacé se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là , elle sentît étrangement ces larmes montaient ne sachant pas pourquoi ?. Elle essuya sa joue et soupira puis se mît à rire nerveusement

« Qu'est ce que je suis conne ? » Elle se mît à dire se rendant compte que la normalité c'était pas son truc , qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'elle dans son monde. Bart chigna lorsqu'il vît Jennifer qui avait l'air d'être mal

« C'est rien, c'est une accumulation de plein de chose , demain ça ira mieux « Elle avoua en essuyant ces larmes . Elle était en train d'essuyer ces larmes lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de Derek .

« Hey ben, elle t'a pas loupé « Derek disait derrière en regardant le dos de Jennifer. Jennifer resta figé , et essuya encore légèrement ses yeux puis soupira

« Hein qui ? « Elle disait en souriant ce qui intrigua Derek car Jennifer ne souriait jamais . Il la regarda intrigué

« la fille qui t'a renversé de l'alcool «

« Ha ça c'est rien , ça part au lavage « Jennifer disait ne voulant pas que quelqu'un la voit comme ça , surtout pas Derek car celui-ci allait se moquer d'elle ou faire une blague , enfin c'était Derek quoi rien que de dire que c'était Derek était sa seule justification . Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était dans sa classe et elle savait comment il pouvait être avec elle , il ne perdait pas une occasion pour se moquer d'elle .Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se moque d'elle ce soir , demain mais pas ce soir , pas aujourd'hui , tout était en train de s'accumuler , cette fête stupide , l'histoire avec Damon , et celle avec Stefan et Elena , tout revenait à la surface subitement ce qui l'agaçait . Derek regarda un long moment Jennifer sans rien dire puis parla .

« Ca va ? » Il demanda sentant que quelque chose d'étrange émanait de Jennifer. Son sourire le perturbait , elle ne souriait pas souvent c'était une chose qu'il avait compris depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans leur lycée .

« Oui pourquoi ? » Elle demanda n'aimant pas cette question , qui dirait non? c'était stupide selon elle même si elle posait pareil la question au gens pour être sûre qu'ils aillent bien . Derek la regarda , son flair lui disait que quelque chose était étrange .  
.

« Tu souris et à ce que je sache tu ne souris jamais « Derek avoua intrigué en regardant Jennifer

« Ha c'est parce que je suis heureuse d'être ici ce soir c'est plutôt cool » Jennifer disait, ça sonnait tellement faux , elle le savait pertinemment , ce n'était pas elle ce genre de phrase mais bon Derek ne la connaissait pas après tout ,mais il n'y avait pas besoin de la connaître pour voir que ça sonnait faux .

« Cool ? ici ? Parce que je viens d'arriver et tu n'as pas l'air d'être déchiré à faire la fête comme tout les autres «Il disait en regardant tout le monde qui était en train de danser , parler , boire . Jennifer en plus de lui qui venait d'arriver était la seul à ne pas être déchirer , ne pas être bourré en même temps Jennifer n'était pas dû genre.

« On ne m'a pas habitué à faire la fête et à boire, ça doit être pour ça ,mais Molly va revenir « Jennifer disait en prenant sur elle.

« Ok , bon je te laisse « Derek disait en regardant Jennifer intrigué , il regarda Jennifer puis Bart , il regarda le chien , c'était bizarre pour un chien , il avait l'air d'être inquiet pour Jennifer , ce chien était flippant se disait Derek parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait des expressions humaines. Derek regarda Bart et lui fît chut de la main , se demandant ce que Jennifer avait réellement pas besoin de la connaître pour voir qu'elle allait mal et il détestait lorsque les gens ne s'amusaient pas .

« Bon salut « Derek disait , il se mît sur la pointe des pieds et contourna le canapé sans faire de bruit puis se mît derrière Jennifer qui é tait tellement ailleurs , et perdu de repère à cause de la musique qu'elle ne remarqua pas . Dès que Derek fût parti, elle prît Bart et allait avancer ,mais Bart resta assis par terre ne voulant pas bouger.

« Allez viens « Elle disait en tirant sur la laisse de Bart.

« Allez Bart « Elle se mît à dire en tirant mais arrêta au bout d'un moment , elle soupira. Derek ouvra les yeux surpris lorsqu'il vît une larme sur la joue de Jennifer coulait , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la voir verser une larme était surprenant pour lui parce qu'en cours , enfin à chaque fois qu'il la voyait , elle faisait plûtot froide , marginal ,coincée enfin tout le contraire de lui . Il resta à la regarder paralysé par la larme qu'il avait vu , en y pensant il était con de croire que ce n'était pas une fille comme les autres , c'était une fille comme les autres , qui avait des larmes comme tout le monde. Jennifer s'accroupît en face de Bart ne se rendant pas compte que Derek était juste derrière Bart et la fixait sans jamais détacher son regard d'elle.

« Rentrons tu veux bien « Elle disait sous le regard de Derek qui commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place ici. Bart tourna sa gueule et regarda Derek puis s'en alla avec Jennifer . Derek regarda Jennifer qui partait dos à lui , il regarda ensuite au loin et vît Molly qui était en train de danser , elle était un peu bourrée , elle avait dû oublier Jennifer . Il s'avança pour rattraper Jennifer , il sortit de la maison , et vît Jennifer qui était en train de marcher un peu loin de la maison . Jennifer s'arrêta un moment histoire de s'éloigner de la maison ,elle prît son portable dans son sac et composa un numéro par cœur sur son écran .

* * *

Dès que Damon entra dans son appartement , celui -ci posa les clés sur la table , il se posa contre la porte et soupira

"Fais chier " Il disait en pensant à ce que Bonnie lui avait dit et ,surtout à ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui répondre alors qu'elle lui avait dit quand même quelque chose de personnel . Elle avait prit le risque et tous ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire c'était ça . Damon regarda le bordel en face de lui puis s'assît par terre dos posé contre la porte. Il resta à regarder en face de lui et croisa les mains se trouvant con . Il tapota sa tête contre la porte

"Hé merde " Il déclara se rendant compte réellement de ce qu'il était , et le pire c'était que c'était toujours le même schéma , il recommençait constamment, il la blessait constamment alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça .

Si cela ne le gênait généralement pas de blesser , avec Bonnie cela commençait à devenir déplaisant . Il avait réagi exactement comme son père , elle lui avait offert une main pour lui parler ,mais tous ce qu'il avait fait c'était détourné le regard. Il avait fait exactement comme tous ceux qu'il avait tant détesté pour avoir autant détourné le regard , il faisait exactement ce qu'il détestait qu'on lui fasse . C'était simplement étrange pour lui qu'elle ait fait autant de chose juste pour l'entendre parler , pour l'entendre alors que sa voix était pendant longtemps étouffé parmi les choses à cacher .

Il regarda en face de lui le bordel dans l'appartement , le bordel causé par Bonnie qui avait cherché la clé partout. Il resta à regarder en face de lui agacé par tous ce qu'il ressentait envers elle , il l'avait jugé trop vite ,il le savait , il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît subitement le téléphone sonnait .  
Il se leva doucement fatigué par cette journée . Il prît le téléphone et répondit .

"Allo " Il déclara , il entendît un long silence à travers le téléphone ce qui l'intrigua . Il allait répété mais il s'arrêta paralysé en entendant la voix .

"Damon c'est moi " Jennifer disait au téléphone, elle était toujours à l'extérieur de la maison , bizarrement elle avait décidé d'appeler Damon au lieu de Stefan ne sachant pas pourquoi , ça avait été un réflexe . Elle se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait dit , ce truc l'avait rongé toute la journée ,et elle voulait essayer de montrer à Damon que ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensée , que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Damon repensa à hier et resta à ne rien dire encore trop chamboulé par ce que Jennifer lui avait dit , les coups étaient encore là , les coups que la famille de Oliver n'arrêtait pas de lui donner depuis ce soir là , parce que c'était comme ça qu'il ressentait les choses , il ressentait constamment des coups , et plus il les ressentait , plus il pensait qu'il les méritait , il méritait d'être tabassé , il méritait même bien pire , il méritait la mort .

C'était pour ça qu'il s'efforçait de faire en sorte que les gens le déteste , il avait besoin de ressentir ces coups , le contrechocs des souffrances qu'il apportait aux autres , ça le faisait se sentir en vie , ça le faisait accepter d'être constamment tabassé , c'était comme une punition , si Oliver et dans une certaines mesures Jennifer ne pouvaient plus être heureux pourquoi le serait il ? parmi les trois il était celui qui méritait moins de vivre et pourtant c'était celui qui s'en était sorti soi disant indemne , il s'en était sorti indemne alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mort depuis ce soir là ? , tout lui paraissait être mort même lui , et juste pour se sentir en vie , il devait blesser parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux . Il resta à ne rien dire forçant Jennifer à parler car celle-ci savait que Damon ne dirait rien .

« J'ai besoin de toi là , est ce que tu peux me ramener à la maison , j'ai pas envie de déranger Stefan , je suis au 22 rue de Lidosne « Jennifer déclara au début un peu hésitante mais elle se jeta à l'eau . Elle ne voulait pas être en froid avec Damon à cause de ça , elle aurait pu être en froid pour ce qu'il avait fait à Stefan ,mais pas pour ça , il fallait qu'elle fasse la part des choses .

Elle lui en voulait pour Stefan c'était tout , elle devait lui dire face à face qu'elle ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ce qui s'était passé , il y avait maintenant 10 ans de ça , elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle était comme eux , qu'elle était comme ceux qui l'avait traité de meurtrier , ces gens qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner des coups intérieur dans son coeur , des coups que Damon masquaient maintenant par de la pure méchanceté. Jennifer entendît un silence ce qui l'intrigua

"Da" Elle allait l'appeler ,mais Damon parla enfin

« Tu as été clair hier , appelle Stefan « Damon se mît à dire subitement ce qui surpris Jennifer qui ne pensait pas qu'il allait dire ça . Elle pensait qu'il allait être là pour elle comme il avait tendance à le faire ,mais visiblement il se sentait blessé . Il raccrocha laissant Jennifer seul , il regarda en face de lui et toucha son cœur se sentant encore une fois oppressé par tout ses souvenirs , c'était chiant , finalement l'idée d'être seul ne faisait que le lui rappeler alors qu'étrangement lorsqu'il était avec Bonnie aujourd'hui , il avait réussi parfois à oublier.

Il regarda en face de lui puis en pensant à Bonnie , il se souvînt de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur le fait qu'il ne pensait qu'a lui. Damon regarda en face de lui agacé , il prît subitement sa veste et sortît de l'appartement se sentant stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça . Il ferma la porte et regarda la porte de Bonnie en face de lui repensant à elle et ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui .Il se rapprocha et allait toquer, mais il s'arrêta se demandant ce qu'il allait bien lui dire . Il était en train de penser jusqu'à qu'il entendît du bruit et qu'il vît Bonnie montait les escaliers en regardant le sol . Elle avait pris le bus parce que cela faisait une longue marche. Elle regardait le sol sans rien dire légèrement fatigué par cette journée qui lui paraissait être une longue journée. Elle leva la tête et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît Damon .Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire , Damon la regarda et parla , honnêtement il aurait pu prendre un taxi ,mais c'était comme si quelque chose ,une force le poussait vers elle .

« J'ai besoin de toi , Jennifer m'a demandé de la ramener en voiture « Damon déclara en regardant Bonnie qui le regardait visiblement pas prête à lui ouvrir les bras encore une fois , elle en avait marre ça marchait tout le temps comme ça avec lui , c'était toujours selon ses dispositions , selon son humeur , c'était agaçant de dépendre de son impulsivité . Il faisait toujours en sorte de l'énerver et à la fin de la journée , il revenait constamment près de sa porte pour parler.

« Et en quoi tu as besoin de moi ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu conduises « Il avoua. Bonnie ne dît rien , alors elle était autant plus agacé parce qu'il n'était pas là pour s'excuser ,mais pour lui demander un service , un ordre encore une fois ,il se foutait vraiment sa gueule se disait elle agacé . Il avait le permis ,mais il trouvait le moyen de lui demander alors là c'était trop, il faisait vraiment tout pour l'emmerder même maintenant qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui se demandait-elle .Elle sortît les clés de ses poches , elle rigola et s'avança

« A ce que je sache tu as le permis « Elle disait puis alla vers sa porte. Damon la prît par le bras la forçant à se retourner

« Joue pas à ça , j'ai besoin de toi « Il disait en la regardant intensément , Bonnie se mît à rire hallucinant

« Là tu as besoin de moi , je ne suis pas à ta disposition « Elle disait hallucinant . Elle le regarda perdu par son attitude

"Je débarasse le plancher de ta vie , c'est pas ce que tu veux si tu voulais obtenir quelque chose toque chez le voisin d'à côté parce que tu n'obtiendras rien de moi »" Elle se mît à dire répétant exactement les mêmes mots de Damon qui lâcha son bras voyant qu'elle avait l'air vraiment un peu chamboulé par ce qui lui avait dit .

Elle le regarda puis entra dans l'appartement fermant la porte au visage de Damon qui resta comprenant que tout marchait dans les deux sens , que s'il avait besoin d'elle alors elle avait besoin de lui , que s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose d'elle ,il fallait qu'il lui offre quelque chose en retour , tout marchait comme ça , le commerce ,mais aussi les relations , il ne pouvait pas y avoir constamment une seule personne qui donnait sans jamais recevoir .

Il commença à comprendre Elena , il comprenait le fait qu'elle était blessé par le fait que Damon ne lui montre rien de lui , ne lui parle , ne lui donnait pas ce qu'elle essayait constamment de lui donner parce qu'on lui avait toujours appris que ce qu'il pouvait seulement donné c'était de la souffrance . Il regarda la porte.

Bonnie posa les clés sur la commode près de la porte , elle allait partir se servir un verre d'alcool parce qu'elle en avait bien besoin.

Aujourd'hui , Damon n'avait fait que lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait été , elle masquait ça sous des sourires ,mais la sensation étrange était là , les souvenirs étaient là à son tour , les souvenirs de sa mère que son père n'arrivait pas à sauver , Damon était pareils . Elle était encore blessé du fait qu'elle lui ait parlé et qu'il n'ait pu dire qu'une méchanceté alors qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose d'important ,mais il ne pensait qu'à faire du mal , il ne pensait qu'à blesser et elle en avait marre. Elle allait partir ,mais Damon parla se rendant compte qu'il devait parler , qu'il était temps de briser toutes les règles que sa famille avait inculqué par le silence . Il était temps qu'il retrouve sa voix , qu'il parle , parce que Bonnie avait raison , le fait de ne pas parler était en train de le bouffer , de le rendre dingue , de le rendre haineux et destructeur , il le rendait aveugle et mort c'était vrai .

« Je ne peux pas conduire Jennifer « Damon disait à travers la porte . Bonnie sentît l'agacement dans la voix de Damon mêlé à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire , il le disait comme si c'était une révélation. Bonnie se retourna et regarda la porte intrigué par sa phrase qui était insensé pour elle , il avait le permis alors il pouvait la conduire .

« Pourquoi ça ? » Elle demanda intrigué en regardant la porte gardant ces distances de celle-ci . Damon regarda la porte puis parla ne préférant montrer aucune forme d'émotion , il ne voulait pas de la pitié , il n'avait pas besoin de pitié , c'était ce qu'il détestait .

« Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai conduis avec elle comme passager « Damon s'arrêta subitement sentant qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de sa voix , il fallait qu'elle reste froide , il fallait qu'il ne montre aucune émotion.

« Elle est devenu aveugle « Il se mît à dire en regardant la porte . Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand,, elle resta à fixer la porte sans rien dire .Elle ferma les yeux comprenant enfin pourquoi il était aussi chamboulé hier et pourquoi Jennifer l'était aussi , ils s'étaient sûrement disputé à cause de ça , c'était ce que Jennifer voulait dire hier lorsqu'elle avait appellé .

_« Je me suis disputée avec Damon et j'ai dis des choses brutales , est ce que tu peux allez voir s'il va bien lorsqu'il rentrera" Jennifer disait _

C'était donc ce genre de chose brutale qu'elle lui avait dit , elle commençait à comprendre l'état de Jennifer mais aussi l'état de Damon. Elle resta à regarder la porte et repensa à ce que Damon lui avait dit la veille.

_« Pourquoi mentir Bonnie , tu souhaites ma mort comme Jennifer , la famille de Oliver et moi "_ Bonnie repensa à la phrase de Damon , ce Oliver aussi avait forcément un lien avec l'accident , elle resta à regarder en face d'elle ne sachant pas quoi dire , elle ne pensait pas que c'était ça , elle ne pensait que ce qu'il le rongeait était aussi dure .

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on demandait à Jennifer , comment elle était devenue aveugle celle-ci ne répondait jamais ,et elle comprenait aussi l'attention particulière que Damon accordait à Jennifer .

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Jennifer , elle avait remarqué le regard de Damon , son regard l'avait intrigué à chaque fois ,mais elle commençait à comprendre. Elle regarda la porte se demandant si Damon était parti ou s'il était resté derrière la porte , le connaissant lui avouer cela avait du être une dure épreuve pour lui , elle ne savait même pas si elle l'aurait dit si les situations avaient été inversées . Le connaissant , il regrettait déjà de l'avoir dit , il regrettait parce qu'il ne voulait la pitié de personne. Damon regarda en face de lui sans rien dire , il allait lui dire quelque chose ,mais il vît Bonnie sortît de son appartement . Elle mît sa veste sans le regarder et avança

"Je t'emmène " Elle déclara seulement en avançant laissant Damon derrière qui la regardait partir de dos surpris ne s'attendant pas à ça . Il regarda Bonnie , celle-ci se sentant bête de constamment être déséquilibré avec lui , une fois en colère et une autre fois prête à l'aider , tout était chiant et contradictoire avec eux . Damon resta à la regarder surpris puis marcha pour la rejoindre.

* * *

Après que Damon ait raccroché , Jennifer resta surprise , elle resta à ne rien dire choqué , elle allait appelé Stefan mais elle entendît Derek.

« Je peux te raccompagner « Derek se mît à dire derrière elle . Jennifer se tourna intrigué se repérant grâce à la voix de Derek . Elle resta à ne rien dire un peu méfiante ce demandant s'il cachait quelque chose , si c'était une blague , elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il était en réalité .

Il ne réagissait pas comme quelqu'un qui vivait des moments dure , là plupart du temps , il l'embêtait , la charriait ,mais là il avait l'air plutôt normal enfin sympa même s'il en réalité il était sympa et cool elle le savait , elle avait rencontré peu de garçon ,et Derek était vraiment cool par rapport aux autres , elle le savait mais c'était bizarrement la première fois qu'elle arrivait à percevoir sa sympathie.

« Ma voiture est juste à côté , et je dois rentrer de toute manière « Il se mît à dire. Jennifer n'était pas dupe

« Tu vienx de venir et tu veux repartir ? » Elle se mît à dire intrigué .

« La fête n'est pas très amusante « Derek disait en souriant. Jennifer ne dît rien un long moment réfléchissant à sa proposition. Elle hocha la tête

« Merci « elle disait seulement contente qu'il la ramène ,mais elle ne lui montrerait pas. Elle était encore un peu contrarié à cause de Damon, elle se demandait s'il lui en voulait vraiment .

« Ryan « Molly hurla en courant vers lui et en l'enlaçant ce qui surpris celui-ci qui comprît qu'elle était ivre.

« Molly ca va ? » Il disait , Molly se dégagea de lui et sourît

« Mais oui ca va mon chou et toi « Elle disait en souriant

« Pas trop déprimé mon délichoc « Molly continua . Ryan la regarda et sourît .

« Délichoc ? » Ryan disait perdu . Molly sourît

« Derek et toi , vous êtes mes délichoc surtout toi parce que tu es « Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille

« Délicieux « Elle disait , elle lécha son oreille ce qui le surpris , il recula Molly de lui et la regarda perdu

« Je crois que tu as trop bu « Ryan disait en enlevant le verre de la main de Molly , ce n'était tellement pas elle.

« Quoi ? Allez viens, je vais te réconforter « Molly disait en lui sautant une seconde fois au cou

« J'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté ,mais je sens que toi tu as besoin d'arrêter de boire « Ryan disait en regardant Molly dans les yeux .

« Mais si, mes délichocs sont séparé c'est triste , il faut que je te remonte le morale « Molly disait

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles «

« Il faut que je te réconforte du fait que Derek quitte l'équipe de basket « Molly disait toujours ivre . Ryan se mît à rire

« Je crois que tu as vraiment trop bu « Il disait en rigolant

"Tu ne savais pas " Molly disait en regardant Ryan qui perdît peu à peu son rire . Il resta à la regarder un long moment sans rien dire

"Comment tu sais ?" Il demanda à Molly sérieusement subitement

"C'est le coach qui la dit à Jennifer , ils se connaissent bien" Molly répondit. Ryan la regarda sérieusement , il s'éloigna de Molly

"Je reviens" Il disait laissant Molly seule .Molly regarda en face d'elle perdu puis se mît à danser comme une folle oubliant tout .

«Hey vous avez pas vu Derek « Ryan demanda à ses potes qui étaient presque tous bourré .

« Oué il est sorti pourquoi ? » Le pote de Ryan disait . Ryan ne répondit pas et sortît , il vît Derek qui contournait la voiture ,pour entrer sur le siège conducteur . Ryan courra

« Derek « Il cria arrêtant celui-ci . Derek se retourna et regarda Ryan au loin . Celui-ci sortît de l'allé et se mît face à Derek

« Je sais que c'est con ce que je vais te demander, mais tu ne quittes pas l'équipe de basket hein « Ryan se mît à dire en souriant .Derek le regarda sans rien dire , il ne répondit pas au sourire de Ryan parce qu'il ne voulait pas prétendre avec lui . Il hocha la tête

« Si « Il répondit ce qui fît perdre le sourire de Ryan. Jennifer entendait la conversation ,mais elle se faisait discrète , de toute façon c'était sa spécialité de se faire discrète . Ryan regarda Derek et rigola

« C'est une de tes blagues pas marrante « Il déclara en s'efforçant de sourire mais il savait que c'était vrai, car Derek ne mentait jamais. Derek vît la surprise sur le visage de Ryan , il le regarda et relativisa , il aimait bien relativiser ,mais c'était pas le moment.

« C'est bon c'est rien, c'est juste un jeu de ballon, ça change rien entre nous « Derek disait voulant rassurer Ryan qui se mît à rire agacé.

« Ha maintenant c'est juste un ballon avant c'était pas ce que tu disais « Ryan déclara voyant vraiment le changement de comportement de Derek , avant il n'aurait jamais dit ça.

« Tu avais prévu de me le dire quand au juste « Il demanda ensuite ne laissant pas son ami parler.

« Demain « Ryan regarda Derek

« Tu peux pas quitter l'équipe , tu es le capitaine » Il continua

"SI tu es mon remplaçant je te rappelle" Derek répondit ,

« Tu vas trop loin Derek , d'abord la danse et maintenant ça , sans ça tu seras plus toi « Ryan répondit ne pouvant accepter que Derek quitte l'équipe. Jennifer entendait ,mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient vraiment amis ces deux là , cela se voyait en cours , et là , elle pouvait le voir . Derek le regarda un long moment sans rien dire , mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler car Ryan ne le laissa.

« Tu vas finir pas perdre tous ce que à quoi tu tiens et je serais pas constamment là pour voir ça « Ryan disait subitement puis s'en alla laissant Derek derrière .

« Ryan « Derek l'appela ,mais celui-ci continua sa route et entra dans la maison . Il prît un gobelet et bu agacé par Derek . Derek resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire . Il soupira puis entra dans sa voiture , il mît sa ceinture , cela ne servait à rien de débattre avec Ryan sur ça , il ne comprendrait pas , personne ne pouvait comprendre se disait-il.

« Je peux appelé mon frère pour rentrer « Jennifer se mît à dire interrompant Derek de ses pensées.

« Non c'est bon « Derek disait , il sortît de son emplacement et mît de la musique . Jennifer ne dît rien , mais elle pouvait sentir la contrariété de Derek .

« Ca va ? » Jennifer demanda se demandant réellement s'il allait bien. Elle qui détestait cette question venait de la lui poser .Derek la regarda un long moment , il se mît à sourire voyant qu'elle avait l'air inquiète pour lui , c'était bizarre.

« Ca va « Il répondit, mais elle savait que quelque chose le contrarié . Elle ne dît rien puis se sentît obligé de parler parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal, étrangement elle préférait que Derek fasse ses fausses blagues , qu'il sourisse qu'il fasse une gueule de 3 mètre comme elle faisait la plupart du temps. Il fallait qu'il garde les différences qu'ils avaient tout deux sinon cela ne serait pas marrant elle se disait sentant la contrariété de Derek.

« Visiblement, on a passé tout deux une mauvaise soirée « Elle se mît à dire puis se trouva subitement stupide de dire ça , c'était vraiment histoire de dire quelque chose ce que Derek remarqua ,et cela lui fît sourire parce que Jennifer détestait les conversations inutiles ou les phrases inutiles ,mais visiblement elle aussi était capable d'en dire . Derek la regarda et sourît comprenant qu'elle essayait de faire les discussion , c'était un miracle selon lui qu'elle essaye de faire la discussion .

« Tu l'as dit « Il répondit seulement , il regarda Jennifer un moment puis monta le son de la musique

« Un peu de musique fera passer cette soirée « Il disait , Jennifer tourna sa tête intrigué

« Quand on a pas le morale , il faut écouter de la musique et chanter après tout passe easy « Derek disait . Jennifer ne dît rien ,elle écouta la chanson et sourît car pour une fois elle aimait bien la chanson .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elle demanda en entendant le début des paroles qui était plûtot mignonne.

**The Script : Hall of Fame_  
_**

_**Tu peux être le mieux  
Tu peux être le meilleur  
Tu peux être le 'king kong' frappant sur ta poitrine**_

_**Tu peux affronter le monde**_  
_**Tu peux affronter la guerre**_  
_**Tu peux parler à Dieu, aller frapper à sa porte**_

_**Tu peux mettre tes mains dans les airs**_  
_**Tu peux être l'horloge**_  
_**Tu peux bouger une montagne**_  
_**Tu peux briser des roches**_  
_**Tu peux être un maître**_  
_**N'attends pas pour la chance**_  
_**Consacres toi à toi même et tu peux te trouver**_

«The Script pourquoi ? » Il demanda en regardant Jennifer qui ne connaissait pas du tout les noms et il le savait ,il aimait bien en jouer , c'était la première fille qu'il rencontrait et qui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes centre d'intérêt que tout le monde de sa classe , que tout le monde tout court .

"C'est la première chanson que tu mets que j'aime bien" Elle avoua ce qui fît sourire Derek . Il bougea , il adorait la chanson car il avait l'impression que tout était possible en une chanson , la musique c'était son truc , son monde et Jennifer l'avait comprit à force . Derek se mît à chanter ce qui fît rire subitement Jennifer. Elle mît sa main sur sa bouche

« Quoi ? » Derek disait en souriant voyant le rire de Jennifer

« Tu danses peut être bien ,mais pour ce qui est du chant , il y a du boulot « Elle disait ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire .

« Quoi ? t'aime pas « Il disait puis cria en chantant ce qui fît rire Jennifer. Jennifer rigola

« Tu devrais essayer de chanter, c'est comme crier ,mais en mieux « Il disait , Jennifer sourît

« Je sais chanter « Elle disait sous un air moqueur ce qui intrigua Derek

« Ha oué «

**_Debout dans la salle de la gloire  
Et le monde connaitra ton nom  
Parce que tu brûles avec la plus brillante flamme  
Et le monde connaitra ton nom  
Et tu sera sur les murs de la salle de la gloire  
_**

**_Tu peux parcourrir la distance  
Tu peux courrir le mile  
Tu peux marcher droit à travers l'enfer avec un sourire  
_**

**_Tu peux être le héro  
Tu peux obtenir l'or  
Briser tous les records pensant jamais ne pouvoir être brisés_**

« Oui , j'ai pris des cours en même temps que le piano » Elle disait

« Oh escuse madame , je sais tout faire , tant que j'ai pas vu de mes yeux , je te croirais pas « Il disait voulant voir si elle allait chanter pour le tester ,mais elle n'était pas de ce genre là .

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire « Elle se mît à dire , Derek la regarda et sourît

« Mais je ne chanterais pas pour te prouver le contraire , je vaux mieux que ça » Elle répondit ce qui fît rire Derek

« Je suis découvert « Il disait puis regarda en face la route.

« Je vais donc pouvoir chanter en paix « Il disait puis chanta

**_Fais le pour tes gens  
Fais le pour ta fièrté  
Ne sauras jamais si tu n'as jamais seulement essayé  
_**

**_Fais le pour ton pays  
Fais le pour ton nom  
Parce que ce sera un jour  
_**

**_Quand tu es debout dans la salle de la gloire  
Et le monde connaitre ton nom  
Parce que tu brûles avec la plus brillante flamme  
Et le monde connaitra ton nom  
Et tu sera sur les murs de la salle de la gloire  
_**

**_Sois un champion (4X)_**

« Crier tu veux dire « Jennifer disait souriant face à l'attitude de Derek. Derek rigola puis chanta ce qui fît rire Jennifer. Il chantait la chanson , Jennifer l'écouta et bizarrement , elle ne savait pas si c'était la chanson qui jouait sur ça ,mais elle commençait à cerner le personnage de Derek .

« Tu peux être qui tu veux , prend en main ton destin et tu régneras sur la vie « Derek se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jennifer

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que la chanson signifie « Derek disait en tournant son visage vers Jennifer. Il la regarda un long moment

«J'aime bien cette idée pas toi ? » Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jennifer mais elle se mît à sourire cernant tout à fait le personnage , honnêtement , Derek était quelqu'un de plutôt cool et plus les secondes avançaient plus elle s'en rendait compte.

« Oui j'aime bien « Elle avoua en souriant ce qui fît sourire Derek . Il continua à chanter , tout en tapotant le volant . Il sourît lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Jennifer , il tourna son visage et vît qu'elle était en train de chanter tout bas , elle était marrante , coincé mais pas tant que ça , c'était facile de la décoincé ça se voyait . Il la regarda puis chanta sans rien dire , Jennifer chanta à son tour ayant retenu les paroles . Derek regarda Jennifer puis arrêta de chanter subitement , il vît Jennifer qui chantait , elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était toute seule à chanter la chanson . Derek la regarda surpris par sa voix , elle n'avait pas tord , elle savait chanter .

_**Sur les murs de la salle de la gloire  
**_

_**Soyez étudiants  
Soyez professeurs  
Soyez politiciens  
Soyez pasteurs  
**_

_**Soyez croyants  
Soyez dirigeants  
Soyez champions  
Soyez vrais chercheurs  
**_

_**Soyez étudiants  
Soyez professeurs  
Soyez politiciens  
Soyez pasteurs  
**_

_**Soyez croyants  
Soyez dirigeants  
Soyez champions  
Soyez vrais chercheurs  
**_

_**Debout dans la salle de la gloire  
Et le monde connaitre ton nom  
Parce que tu brûles avec la plus brillante flamme  
Et le monde connaitra ton nom  
Et tu sera sur les murs de la salle de la gloire**_

* * *

« Ouaw , Jennifer était là « Bonnie disait en voyant la fête , Damon et Bonnie avancèrent et marchèrent dans l'allée . Ils ne s'étaient pas parler de tout le chemin , elle savait que pour Damon c'était dèja énorme de lui avoir en quelque confié ça même s'il était un peu obligé parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour qu'elle conduise mais lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait , il aurait pu appeler un taxi et non elle . Elle arrêta de penser à tous ça et avança avec Damon pour chercher Jennifer dans la maison . Damon entra avec Bonnie ,dès qu'il entra , il vît tout les étudiants , il resta à les regarder tous intrigué , personne ne faisait attention à lui et Bonnie , il avait mis sa casquette en même temps sinon ça allait être n'importe quoi.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant Damon qui se cachait sous sa casquette . Il tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie sans rien dire puis tout les étudiants. Bonnie et lui tournèrent la tête se demandant s'il pourrait apercevoir Jennifer à vue d'oeil. Il arrêta subitement son regard sur une fille qui l'avait vu hier avec Jennifer lorsqu'il était parti la voir au lycée .

« Viens « Il déclara à Bonnie puis s'en alla forçant celle-ci à le suivre.

« Hey toi « Il disait à Molly qui était de dos. Molly se retourna , dès qu'elle se tourna elle regarda Damon et écarquilla les yeux

« Oh mon dieu Damon Salvatore » Elle cria ne pouvant se retenir , non criait 'était un faible mot selon Bonnie , elle avait hurlé. Bonnie la regarda les yeux grand ouverts surprise , ouaw Damon Salvatore faisait effet surtout lorsqu'elle vît que tout le monde s'était arrêté après que la rousse ait crié .

« Damon Salvatore où ? » Certaines filles se mirent à dire en se retournant, Damon tourna sa tête et vît toutes les filles qui le regardèrent

« Oh mon dieu « Les filles arrivèrent en furie vers lui poussant Bonnie qui se sentît légèrement voir beaucoup secoué par les gens. Elle ferma les yeux et les laissa passer, se faisant éjecter. Elle regarda Damon qui sourît aux autres

« Désolé de vous interrompre à votre fête « Damon se mît à dire en regardant toute les filles, il leva la tête et vît Bonnie qui regardait surprise

« Mais vous n'auriez pas vu ma sœur , Jennifer « Damon déclara , il savait faire semblant c'était incroyable. Molly regarda Damon puis ouvra les yeux en grand ayant carrément oublié Jennifer ,

« Jennifer si elle est sur le canapé enfin la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était « Molly disait subitement inquiète , Damon leva la tête et regarda le canapé tout Bonnie mais il n'y avait personne

« Oui mais elle n'est pas là « Damon disait en regardant Molly et en s'éloignant des filles qui étaient étrangement en train de le toucher , c'était un peu trop étrange pour lui , elle avait l'air hypnotisé par lui . Il se mît à côté de Bonnie lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un la ramener

« Derek l'a ramené « Ryan déclara derrière Damon et Bonnie qui se retournèrent en même temps

« Derek ? » Damon déclara

« Oui , il est cool vous inquiétez pas « Ryan déclara en voyant la tête de Damon qui voulait tout dire ayant entendu le nom d'un garçon

"On disait aussi que j'étais cool au lycée , je sais ce que ça veux dire " Damon disait en fronçant les sourcilles. Ryan voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer l'idée que Derek ait ramené Jennifer.

« Je m'inquièterais pas quand je la verrais de mes propres yeux « Damon continua puis passa à côté de Ryan pressé n'ayant pas confiance . Jennifer n'avait jamais vraiment été proche d'un gars et connaissant les jeunes de nos jours cela ne le rassurait pas , il avait été jeune , il avait été cool, il savait ce que cela voulait dire en général .

« Tu viens « Damon disait à Bonnie qui était derrière , Bonnie regarda tout le monde intrigué , elle avança , elle allait partir et franchir la porte mais elle se retourna et regarda tout le monde .

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé et faîte attention quand même « Elle se mît à dire en voyant tout les bouteilles d'alcool .

"L'abus d'alcool est dangereux " Elle continua ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça , cela faisait vraiment vieille , ouaw ce temps là était vraiment révolu pour elle , déjà qu'elle était pas ce genre de fille au lycée mais là , ouaw les jeunes avaient vraiment une différentes conception des choses. Bonnie s'en alla et courra pour rattraper Damon qui était en train de monter sur le siège passagers.

« Elle est parti quand ? » Molly demanda subitement en s'approchant de Ryan qui la regarda comprenant que Molly avait carrément zappé Jennifer.

* * *

**Kyler England : Take me with you **

_**Waiting for the light to change from red**_  
_** Thinking over all the things you said to me, you said to me**_  
_** All your dreams are dying in the sun**_  
_** Pretty soon there'll be nowhere left to run away, to run away**_

« On est arrivé « Derek déclara en regardant Jennifer qui avait l'air concentré à écouter les musiques de Derek qui étaient passés depuis tout à l'heure . Il la regarda un long moment voyant qu'elle était en train d'écouter la musique sans rien dire ne faisant pas attention à lui.

« On est arrivé « Il répéta, Jennifer se réveilla subitement de ses pensées , elle tourna son visage et le regarda un long moment

« Merci « Elle déclara. Derek la regarda un long moment sans rien dire

« J'ai une idée « Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jennifer.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda intrigué

« On a qu'a créer notre propre soirée, celle de Léa était foiré ,mais on peut rattraper ça « Il disait aimant bizarrement bien la compagnie de Jennifer, elle était marrante à être coincé que c'était tentant de la décoincé. Jennifer le regarda puis soupira

« Bonne nuit Derek « Elle disait ne le prenant pas au sérieux. Elle descendît de la voiture, elle ouvra la portière arrière et fît descendre Bart. Elle allait avancer, mais Derek descendît de la voiture et commença à chanter en dansant

« C'est la même chose qu'en soirée tu sais, il suffit de te lâcher et danser n'importe comment « Derek disait, Jennifer se retourna et ne dît rien laissant Derek dans son délire . Il aimait bien déconné et elle ne savait pas s'il déconnait ou s'il était sérieux , c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui elle avait à faire .

« Attends ne me dit pas que t'aime pas le beat de cette chanson, il est puissant« Il disait en dansant continuant dans son délire .Jennifer resta à ne rien dire se demandant quand il allait arrêter . Bart aboya en regardant Derek

« Même Bart à l'air de vouloir danser « Derek disait en regardant Bart qui s'approcha de Derek et tourna autour de lui

« Il tourne autour de moi en ce moment «

_**Packed your bags to leave by the morning**_  
_** Destination far off and foreign**_  
_** It's never or now**_

« N'importe quoi « Jennifer disait en souriant face à l'attitude de Derek. Elle s'était mise à sourire à force ce que Derek remarqua , elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle souriait , elle devriez sourire plus souvent se disait-il . Elle avait finalement craqué à l'humour de Derek puisqu'elle avait réussi à rire et sourire avec lui .

« Si je ne mens pas « Il disait puis continua à danser ce que Jennifer entendait. Elle entendît Derek chantait et souriait voyant comment il chantait, étrangement à ce moment elle aurait bien voulu le voir danser comme Molly n'arrêtait pas de le décrire. A ce moment , étrangement elle aurait voulu retrouver la vue juste pour voir Derek danser ,et c'était la première fois qu'elle se demandait comme il était physiquement , si son sourire était aussi craquant que Molly le disait .

C'était la première fois qu'elle se posait la question ,mais elle se doutait qu'il devait être beau , il suffisait de voir à quel point il était populaire auprès des filles . Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle et se mît subitement à repenser à ce que Ryan lui avait dit à propos de la mère de Derek. En l'entendant parler, elle se demandait comment, il arrivait à être aussi souriant, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui en faire le reproche, peut être qu'elle lui reprochait parce qu'elle, n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de sa douleur.

« Dit Derek « Jennifer se mît à dire subitement arrêtant Derek qui était en train de danser et jouait avec Bart qui n'arrêtait pas de lui aboyer dessus gentiment comme s'il voulait que Derek reste ce soir.

« Hum ? » Il disait sans regarder Jennifer, mais en caressant Bart qui avait l'air d'apprécier. Jennifer resta un long moment à ne rien dire puis se lança voulant étrangement percé le secret de Derek . Il était étrange , plus complexe qu'il n'aimait le faire croire cela se voyait , elle le niait au début ,mais c'était le cas , il était peut être aussi complexe que Damon se disait elle sauf que lui cachait sa complexité par un sourire ,des blagues alors que Damon c'était par de la haine et de la destruction.

« Comment tu arrives à faire abstraction de ta douleur « Jennifer se mît à dire arrêtant Derek dans ce qu'il faisait. Il leva la tête perdu puis la regarda intrigué

_**Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_  
_** Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_  
_** Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight**_  
_** I don't wanna be alone tonight**_  
_** Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_

« Quelle douleur ? » Il demanda perdu tout en caressant Bart . Jennifer resta à ne rien dire puis répondit même si elle avait peur de se faire rembarrer par lui , en tous cas si cela avait été Damon ,elle se serait fait rembarré mais Derek n'était pas Damon loin de là et elle jouait sur ça pour oser lui avouait , pour oser aller plus loin dans son questionnement .

« Ta mère, on m'a dit qu'elle était mourante « Jennifer déclara sèchement voulant aller droit au but ce qui surpris Derek pendant un moment qui la regarda sans rien dire. Elle eut peur de paraître froide ou même d'aborder quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler , à vrai dire il ne voulait sûrement pas en parler mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa réponse l'intéressait ,il l'intéressait.

Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il vivait des moments dure., Derek la regarda surpris puis se mît à sourire . Il trouvait ça cool qu'elle aille droit au but sans peur de paraître indiscrète. Puis c'était pas comme si personne n'était au courant , tout le monde l'était et il ne le cachait pas. Il regarda Jennifer puis Bart tout en caressant celui-ci qui fermait les yeux à chaque chatouille de Derek., ce qui était cool avec Jennifer c'était qu'elle allait droit au but.

« C'est simple » Il se mît à dire en regardant Bart .

« tu te persuade que tu vas bien , tu t'en persuades tellement fort que tu finis par y croire « Derek avoua après un moment . Jennifer ne dît rien légèrement perdu

« Et tu t'efforces de vivre de bon moment , tu te concentre que sur eux , sur une chanson ,une danse , une personne, tous ce qui te plaît « Il disait , c'était assez simple comme il le disait ,mais pour Jennifer c'était impossible et en contradiction avec tous ce qu'il était en train de faire , si c'était vrai pourquoi abandonné la danse ou encore le basket alors qu'il était censé se concentrer sur eux pour faire abstraction de la douleur , c'était sa bouffé d'air alors pourquoi s'en débarrassait , ce n'était pas logique ce que Jennifer lui fît remarquer.

_**Counting up the reasons i should stay**_  
_** Not enough to wait another day to go, it's time to go**_  
_** Memories of a life i leave behind**_  
_** Take a souvenir to remind me of, the ones i love**_

_** Feel my heart it beats like a stopwatch**_  
_** Running out of time with each tick tock**_  
_** It's never or now**_

« Alors pourquoi arrêtez le basket ? » Elle demanda perdu . Derek arrêta subitement de caresser Bart.

Bart ouvra les yeux et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek , celui-ci tourna sa tête et regarda la maîtresse de Bart qui fixait le sol perdu il pouvait le voir . Il se releva, soupira puis se mît à sourire trouvant marrant le fait que Jennifer avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur lui . Elle faisait semblant de rien savoir , mais elle en savait des choses ce qui le fît sourire. Il la regarda un long moment et lui répondit n'ayant pas de problème à lui avouer.

« Parce que vaut mieux enterré les éléments de mon ancienne vie maintenant « Il se mît à dire . Jennifer ne comprît pas , elle fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Ancienne vie ? » Elle déclara intrigué .

« La vie que j'ai vécu avec ma mère « Il se mît à dire , il regarda Jennifer et soupira

« Vaux mieux tué tous ce que j'ai eu avec ma mère et recommencé tous à zéro « Jennifer ne comprenait pas

« Je comprends pas , si c'est ce que tu aimes pourquoi pas continuer ? « Elle demanda en se rapprochant légèrement perdu . Derek ne dît rien un long moment et se mît à sourire

« Parce que je vais perdre ma mère « Il avoua s'efforçant de sourire mais Jennifer pouvait sentir la façade là , elle n'arrivait pas à la percevoir mais dans la manière d'avouer ce fait , rien même que de le dire était douloureux et elle pouvait l'entendre même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher , elle reconnaissait les intonations de voix , et sa voix avait été hésitante et fragile . A chaque fois qu'il le disait , cela lui rappelait réellement que sa mère allait mourir alors que parfois il avait tendance à l'oublier , en jouant ou en dansant même en parlant avec Ryan et ses autres potes ,il oubliait ,mais à chaque fois qu'il le disait c'était douloureux de se rendre compte que c'était réel , que c'était bel et bien là et que rien ne pouvait être fait , qu'il ne pouvait rien faire même s'il voudrait pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

Lui qui pensait que lorsqu'on voulait on pouvait , avait appris ce que c'était la réalité de la vie , c'était loin d'être celle qui s'imaginait des mois plus tôt , elle ne s'en rendait pas compte parce qu'elle n'était pas là mais Derek avait bien changé par rapport à avant , la maladie de sa mère l'avait profondément changer et toute sa classe avait remarqué , tout le monde sauf Jennifer car elle venait d'arriver dans leur classe , elle était encore nouvelle , elle ne connaissait pas encore grand monde et grand choses sur les gens même si Molly s'efforçait de lui décrire la personnalité de chacun c'était pas pareil que de le voir en vrai . Jennifer le regarda perdu ,mais laissa Derek continuer attendant la suite perdu par ce qu'il disait .

_**Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_  
_** Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_  
_** Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight**_  
_** No I don't wanna be alone tonight**_  
_** Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_

« J'ai commencé le basket , la danse avec elle et son soutien , j'étais bien différend avant qu'elle tombe malade " Il avoua , Jennifer ne dît rien, il y eut un long silence avant que Derek reprenne sa phrase , il s'était arrêté étrangement

" je pensais que rien ne pouvais m'arriver , qu'on était tous immortels c'est con " Il avoua ce qui attrista Jennifer qui entendît la tristesse dans sa voix mais s'il s'efforçait de pas la montrer . Il se mît à rire , mais c'était un rire amer

",mais c'est faux , je suis juste un humain" Il continua , il souffla puis se ressaisît , il la regarda et vît qu'elle avait la tête baissé toujours perdu ayant dû mal à comprendre pourquoi il arrêtait le basket .

" lorsque je vais la perdre , je vais tous recommencer , apprendre à vivre et aimer des choses sans elle , mais là je peux pas avec le basket et la danse , ça serait trop douloureux , au lieu d'être cette bouffée d'air qu'ils sont maintenant dans ma vie , ils ne ferons que m'asphyxiai de souvenir avec elle « Il avoua ce qui fît de la peine à Jennifer qui comprît parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire . Elle comprît que le basket et la danse étaient des choses qu'il partageait avec sa mère et sans elle il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer puisqu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui les partageait , c'était pas avec son père qui allait les partager , entre eux c'était pas la totale éclate comme il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Ryan.

« Je vais essayer de me découvrir sans elle « Il termina , il se mît à rire n'aimant pas trop la tension qui était subitement apparu entre Jennifer et lui ,elle ne disait rien donc c'était étrange et il détestait ce genre de moment ,c'était pas lui.

« Tu prévois de faire ça comment ? » Jennifer demanda subitement se demandant comment il allait survivre sans sa mère. Derek ne dît rien un long moment et regarda les alentours

« Disons que lorsque je vais la perdre, je prévois de voir d'autre horizon « Il avoua .Jennifer ne dît rien comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire

_**Let's go far away**_  
_** Let's go far away **_  
_** Away from here**_  
_** Somewhere there's no cars**_  
_** We can see the stars**_  
_** And the skies are clear**_

"Tu vas partir ?" Elle demanda , mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation et étrangement cette idée l'avait un peu refroidit , il allait partir enfin c'était bizarre , ce qui était bizarre c'était qu'elle ressentait un malaise à cette idée .

« C'est pour ça que tu travailles alors que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'argent , c'est pour partir et ne pas revenir » Elle se mît à dire laissant un blanc trouvant cela courageux et à la fois effrayant . Derek la regarda et sourît

« Tu sembles connaître beaucoup de chose sur moi » Derek se mît à dire en changeant de sujet. Jennifer se sentît subitement gêné

« J'ai entendu des choses « Elle répondit ce qui fît rire Derek . Derek la regarda un long moment puis soupira , il en avait marre de parler lui il voulait sourire , rigolait et ne pas penser à ce genre de choses déprimante, il relativisait les choses c'était son truc même si son père avait dû mal à comprendre , c'était son truc relativiser. Il regarda Jennifer puis soupira

« Allez Bonne nuit « Derek déclara . Jennifer hocha la tête comprenant que Derek ne voulait plus parler , elle comprenait tout à fait

« Encore merci « Elle répondit un peu contrarié parce que Derek lui avait dit sur le fait de partir mais elle comprenait cette idée de nouveau départ , qui ne révérait pas de repartir à zéro , émotionnellement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Il répondit puis s'en alla . Jennifer recula , Derek la regarda un long moment avant de monter dans la voiture . Il monta et s'en alla laissant Jennifer qui restait là toute seule. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire intrigué par sa discussion avec Derek .

_**Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_  
_** Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_  
_** Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight**_  
_** No I don't wanna be alone tonight**_  
_** Baby won't you take me**_  
_** Baby won't you take me with you, with you**_

* * *

Bonnie arriva quelque minutes après avec Damon en voiture. Ils sortirent de la voiture en même temps , ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parler . Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'immeuble et Damon sonna chez Stefan et Elena . Jennifer était dans sa chambre en train de poser ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendît qu'on sonnait , elle se dirigea de suite vers l'interphone , elle toucha le mur puis répondit

« Oui » Elle disait se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Damon resta à regarder l'interphone sans rien dire. Bonnie le regarda attendant qu'il dise quelque chose

« Oui « Jennifer répéta , Damon resta à ne rien dire puis s'en alla pour rejoindre la voiture. Bonnie regarda l'interphone puis Damon intrigué. Elle entendît Jennifer parler mais celle-ci coupa ensuite . Bonnie retrouva donc la voiture et se mît la place conducteur pour conduire car Damon ne voulait visiblement pas conduire. Elle ne dît rien, elle mît sa ceinture et reprît la route . Elle conduit jusqu'à leur immeuble sans rien dire puis se gara au parking sous terrain de l'immeuble et regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire . Damon regarda en face de lui sans bouger . Bonnie le regarda , elle enleva sa ceinture , elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder

**Ellie Goulding : I know you Care **

**Clinging to me **  
_S'accrochant à moi_  
**Like a last breath you would breath**  
_Comme un dernier souffle que tu aurais soufflé_  
**You were like home to me**  
_Tu étais comme ma maison pour moi_  
**I don't recognize this street**  
_Je ne reconnais pas cette rue_

"Je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de moi " Elle se mît à dire puis se leva de son siège et sortît de la voiture. Damon tourna sa tête et la regarda partir sans rien dire.

Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait , elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre avec lui . Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher le fait qu'il lui avait dit en quelque sorte une partie de ce qu'il le rongeait . Il s'était un peu ouvert à elle. Elle ne voulait plus lui en demander plus , parce que si elle lui demandait plus, moins elle en aurait , il fallait qu'elle se contente de ce qui lui avait dit , de ce qui lui avait donné. Elle s'arrêta subitement pensant à sa journée avec lui , elle commençait à cerner le personnage , elle avait cerné son profil il y avait un moment ,mais là elle arrivait à percevoir même les ombres de ses différends profil.

Il était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait et même s'il était salop parfois , elle commençait à comprendre son attitude , elle se demandait d'ailleurs si dans sa situation elle ne serait pas comme lui . Elle s'arrêta voulant quand même mettre les choses cartes sur table avec lui , maintenant qu'elle savait que ses démons étaient en rapport à Jennifer , elle comprenait le fait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler , qui dans sa situation voudrait en parler ?

Elle se sentait stupide parce qu'elle pensait que ce qui rongeait Damon était peut-être la solitude ou le fait qu'il soit une star , n'importe quoi mais tout ça était futile par rapport à la vrai raison , c'est à dire Jennifer et Oliver ,mais malheureusement pour ça , parler n'était peut être pas suffisant . Il avait eu raison depuis le début , elle s'était immiscé sans le connaître et honnêtement si elle avait su que c'était quelque chose de ce genre son problème , elle lui aurait peut être pas autant mis la pression pour en parler parce qu'elle aurait compris à quel point c'était douloureux. Elle se retourna et regarda Damon qui était en train de sortir de la voiture .

**Please don't close your eyes**  
_Je t'en prie ne ferme pas les yeux_  
**Don't know where to look without them**  
_Tu ne peux pas savoir ou regarder sans eux_  
**Outside the cars speed by **  
_A l'éxterieur les voitures vont vite_  
**I never heard them until now**  
_Je ne les avais jamais entendu jusqu'a maintenant_  
**I know you care, I know it's always been there**  
_Je sais que tu t'en soucies, je sais que ça à toujours été là_

"Tu n'as pas à parler ,mais simplement à écouter " Bonnie déclara subitement forçant Damon à la regarder . Il posa sa main sur le toit de la voiture et la regarda intrigué se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle allait encore lui sortir ? Bonnie ne dit rien un long moment, elle regardait le sol puis regarda intensément Damon ne lâchant pas son regard de lui .

« Je me suis permisse des droits en fonction de ce que j'ai vécu sans prendre en compte que chaque histoire est différentes et que je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dans la vie des gens « Elle se mît à dire , elle se sentait comme obligé de lui parler ,si lui ne voulait pas , elle, cela ne la dérangerait pas de parler.

"J'ai vu mes démons dans les tiens alors je suis désolé " Elle se mît à dire laissant un blanc . Damon la regarda sourcille froncé perdu , il s'attendait à ce qu'elle insulte ou dise ces 4 vérités ou encore qu'elle lui dise comment agir ? qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas bien de s'enfermer dans la solitude comme elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire aujourd'hui . Il la regarda perdu , Bonnie le regarda et se retrouva à son tour perdu lorsqu'elle entendît Damon rire . Elle le regarda perdu . Damon commença à rire hallucinant face à Bonnie et à son attitude envers lui .

"Tu es incroyable tu sais ça " Il disait en rigolant ,mais c'était un rire pas de bonheur ou moqueur , c'était simplement un rire qui cachait la tristesse de ses yeux qui commençait à briller

**But there is trouble ahead I can feel it**  
_Mais il y à une difficulté qui nous dépasse, je peux le sentir_  
**You are just saving yourself when you hide it**  
_Tu t'échappes juste de toi même quand tu le caches_  
**Yeah I know you care**  
_Oui je sais que tu t'en soucies _  
**I see it in the way that you stare**  
_Je le vois dans la façon que tu as de regarder avec insistance_  
**As if there was trouble ahead, and you knew it**  
_Comme si il y avait un problème devant, et tu le savais_  
**I'll be saving myself from the ruin**  
_Je me suis sauvé moi même des ruines_  
**And I know you care**  
_Et je sais que tu t'en soucies_

"Je te fais la misère et tu t'excuse après tous ce que je t'ai fais ou dit " Il continua en rigolant ,mais Bonnie ne regardait que ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ses yeux , elle n'aimait pas ce qu'ils dégageaient , ils dégageaient quelque chose de beaucoup trop intense , tellement intense qui la faisait resté , qui la laissé paralysé impossible de bouger alors qu'à la base elle avait prévu simplement de dire sa phrase et partir ,mais elle ne faisait que rester alors qu'elle disait constamment qu'elle voulait partir , qu'elle le libérait ,mais tout était encore en contradiction , ces actes et ses geste étaient en contradiction avec ce qu'elle disait. Damon regarda la voiture et repensa à son passé. Il repensa à sa journée , il repensait au fait qu'elle lui avait offert ce dont il avait toujours constamment espérer qu'on lui offre , c'est à dire la parole . Il ne dît rien , il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux , mais c'était assez présent pour qu'a la fin de la journée , il se retrouve face à elle à lui parler , il avait l'impression que récemment il ne faisait que ça avec elle . Il resta à regarder sa voiture et perdît son rire ensuite son sourire petit à petit.

"J'ai pas toujours été comme ça " Il se mît à dire laissant un silence. Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire ,mais lui ne croisa pas son regard non , il regardait en bas pensant à son passé , à toute cette merde autour de lui . Elle le regarda intrigué attendant la suite. Damon retrouva son sourire , c'était plus fort que lui de sourire là , il rigolait hallucinant face au changement opéré entre le Damon d'avant et celui de maintenant . Il rigolait face au parcours de sa vie , il était tellement différend au lycée de celui qui l'était là , tout le monde grandissait ,mais lui il n'avait pas grandi , il avait changé dans le sens où il s'était assombri avec le temps , son cœur était devenu plus lourd au fur et à mesure que l'age passait.

"Mais il suffit d'un moment , une seconde , pour que le jeune garçon de 18 ans de l'époque détruise des vies y compris la sienne " Damon se mît à rire

"Il était cool comme les jeunes diraient aujourd'hui , mais il a fini par ne plus être rien du tout et au lieu de parler avec sa famille de cet évènement , du fait qu'un adolescent ait trouvé la mort ,ils ne faisaient tous que masquer ça , et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé " Il se mît à dire perdant son rire car c'était trop douloureux de le garder . Bonnie resta à le regarder , elle fût surprise lorsqu'elle vît Damon lever la tête pour enfin la regarder droit dans les yeux . Elle ouvra la yeux et perdît étrangement son souffle en voyant une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, il y avait cette lueur ,mais aussi une froideur , la froideur était tous ce qui lui restait depuis bien longtemps.

**I use to run down the stairs, to the door**  
_Je courre en descendant les escaliers, jusqu'à la porte_  
**and I thought you were there**  
_Et j'ai pensé que tu étais là_  
**To shape to the comfort of us **  
_Pour faire prendre forme à notre confort _  
**Two lovers loved out of love**  
_Deux amants ont aimé être dépassé par l'amour_

"mais dit moi comment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que ta sœur qui n'a juste que 8 ans se retrouve aveugle et qu'un ado de 16 ans trouve la mort " Damon se mît à dire sentant les larmes montaient . Bonnie sentît les larmes montaient à son tour en voyant dans quel état cela mettait Damon d'en parler ,mais aussi parce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il était , qui arriverait à vivre normalement après ça . Elle resta à le regarder sentant les larmes montaient s'imaginant ce que Damon avait dû ressentir . Damon la regarda , il pinça sa lèvre inférieur et répondit à sa propre question .

"Tu te contente du silence , d'enfouir toutes cette haine en toi comme un secret bien gardé parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas que la réputation de la famille Salvatore soit remise en doute , alors personne ne t'entend ou ne t'écoute , ils n'entendent pas tes hurlements ,et ta rage" Il déclara avec de la haine à travers sa voix et ses yeux.

"tout ça est étouffé par des illusions , l'illusion que tout redeviendra comme avant " Il se mît à dire repensant au parole de son père. Son père s'était en effet amélioré avec le temps , il était devenu plus sympathique , plus vieux ,mais pour Damon il était toujours ce père qui l'avait envoyé vivre ailleurs avec son oncle pour éviter de lui faire honte. Pour lui son père était ça , il était ce père qui n'avait pas vu que non seulement Jennifer souffrait ,mais lui aussi , lui aussi souffrait ,mais personne ne s'en était soucié , son père , sa belle mère , Stefan , personne et une part de lu, leur en voulait de s'être contenté du silence croyant que c'était ce qu'il voulait . Ils n'avaient tous rien vu non rectification ils ne voulaient tous rien voir .

Damon se mît à rire sentant ses sentiments passés revenir. Il ferma la portière et avança , il avança et s'arrêta à côté de Bonnie ne la regardant pas , il regarda en face de lui . Bonnie sentît Damon près d'elle et regarda en face d'elle souffle coupé par ce que Damon dégageait , la douleur qu'il dégageait et celle qu'il arrivait à lui faire horriblement ressentir , elle ressentait exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il ressente, la douleur ,la haine et étrangement c'était comme si elle avait été là , la douleur la prenait comme si elle avait été là .

**I know you care, I know it's always been there**  
_Je sais que tu t'en préoccupe, je sais que ça a toujours été là_  
**But there is trouble ahead I can feel it**_Mais il y a un problème qui nous dépasse, je peux le sentir_  
**You are just saving yourself when you hide it**  
_Tu t'échappes juste de toi même quand tu te le caches_  
**Yeah I know you care**  
_Oui je sais que tu t'en soucies_  
**I see it in the way that you stare**  
_Je le vois dans la façon que tu as de regarder avec insistance_  
**As if there was trouble ahead, and you knew it**  
_Comme si il y avait un problème devant, et tu le sais_  
**I'll be saving myself from the ruin**  
_Je me suis sauvé moi même des ruines_

"Alors dit moi Bonnie toi qui sait tout , comment fais-on pour vivre normalement après ça " Damon demanda subitement , elle regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire  
ne sachant pas quoi dire parce qu'elle-même , ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience . Elle n'arrivait à rien dire trop paralysé par Damon .

"C'est bien ce que je me disais " Damon finit par dire puis s'en alla la laissant au parking .Il monta dans l'ascenseur laissant Bonnie qui restait de dos . Elle entendît les portes se refermer , elle se retourna subitement et essuya ses larmes qui avaient coulé toute seule .

Damon arriva à l'étage , il sortît et se dirigea vers son appartement , il ouvra la porte , il posa les clés sur la commode et resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire n'aimant pas tous ce qui était en train de revenir . Finalement cette soirée n'était pas différente de la veille parce qu'à la fin les souvenirs étaient là , tout était là . Il regarda en face de lui , il essuya son visage n'aimant pas le Damon qu'il était ce soir , à vrai dire il ne savait pas lequel il aimait , s'il devait s'écouter , il en aimait aucun , c'était horrible en y repensant , c'était horrible de se rendre compte à quel point il se détestait .

Il était en train de regarder en face de lui lorsqu'il entendît Bonnie l'appelait à travers la porte et toquait. Il se retourna et resta à regarder la porte se demandant ce qu'elle voulait encore une fois , il ne dît rien , il resta à entendre Bonnie l'appelait avant de se décider à lui ouvrir. Il ouvra la porte et regarda Bonnie qui hocha la tête , elle s'approcha subitement de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais se rétracta après un moment , Damon la regarda perdu

**I know it wasn't always wrong**  
_Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été mauvais_  
**But i've never known a winter so cold**  
_Mais je n'ai jamais connu un hiver si froid_  
**No I don't want my hands in the cold**  
_Non je ne veux pas mes mains dans le froid_  
**But I still hope**  
_Mais je continuerais d'espérer _

"A quoi tu joues ?" Il demanda perdu . Bonnie hocha la tête et soupira

"Si blesser peut te faire sentir mieux , je peux t'aider ce soir " Elle se mît à dire .

Damon la regarda un long moment comprenant ce qu'elle était en train d'insinuer. Il la regarda un long moment ,mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Bonnie reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes paralysant Damon de tout action. Il ne fît rien pendant un moment . Il regardait Bonnie , il sentait que les lèvres de Bonnie était fragile , son baiser était fragile ,il posa sa main sur la joue de Bonnie et redonna de la force à son baiser. Ils étaient tout deux surpris par la douceur de leur baiser parce que contrairement à celui de tout à l'heure , celui là était plus doux , chaleureux , et surtout ,il y avait plus d'assurance de la part de chacun qui savait exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire cette fois-ci. Ils le savaient ,mais s'en foutaient . Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser à ce moment , il y avait seulement que des réponses. Bonnie éloigna ses lèvres de celle de Damon et les deux se regardèrent. Il la regarda toujours sa main posé sur sa joue .

"Je promets de ne pas te menotter cette fois-ci " Bonnie se mît à dire essayant de le faire sourire ne voulant plus revoir le Damon d'il y avait à peine 5 minute.

Honnêtement elle préférait qu'il garde sa façade d'enfoiré , de celui qui était indifférent à tout pour ne pas revoir cette tristesse dans ses yeux , elle ne voulait plus la voir , même si elle reprochait pas mal de chose à l'autre Damon lui au moins n'avait pas ses yeux , les yeux de quelqu'un qui était impossible à réparer . Elle resta à le regarder attendant qu'il dise quelque chose ou fasse quelque chose . Damon la regarda ne montrant aucune expression sur son visage

" Tu as intérêt de ne pas le faire " Il se mît à dire laissant un silence entre eux . Elle le regarda et se mît à sourire voyant qu'il avait l'air de redevenir l'autre Damon, c'était un don chez elle de pouvoir le faire constamment changer d'un Damon à un autre. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa une seconde fois ce qui surprise celle-ci car lorsqu'il y avait deux fois un baiser cela montrait qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune question ou d'hésitation ,mais seulement de l'assurance qui montrait que demain ils n'allaient tout deux pas regretter . Bonnie se rapprocha de Damon et les deux entrèrent dans l'appartement. Il ferma la porte tout en embrassant Bonnie . Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Damon tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Bonnie se détacha de Damon une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant le lit de Damon. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire, elle l'embrassa Damon et s'allongea sur le lit emmenant Damon avec elle , il se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

**Cause this is how things ought to have been**  
_Car combien de choses devrions nous faire_  
**And I know the words are there**  
_Et je sais que les mots sont là_  
**Wasn't all that it seemed**  
_Ils n'était pas tous ce qu'ils semblaient être_  
**Why can't I dream ?**  
_Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rêver ?_  
**Because I know you care**  
_Parce que je sais que tu t'en soucies_  
**I know it's always been there**  
_Je sais que ça a toujours là._

"Attends " Bonnie disait subitement arrêtant encore une fois leur baiser. Il la regarda sans rien dire

"Quoi ?"

"Je sens quelque chose de froid " Elle avoua puis mît sa main sous son dos sous le regard de Damon. Elle sortît l'objet en question et Damon et elle restèrent à regarder l'objet

"Tu te fous de moi "Damon disait en voyant la clé que Bonnie avait soi disant chercher partout dans l'appartement. Elle regarda Damon et se mît à rire

"Ben merde alors " Elle disait en rigolant , il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis se mît à sourire en voyant le sourire de Bonnie . Il regarda Bonnie et l'embrassa la forçant à arrêter de sourire . Il prît la clé de la main à Bonnie et la posa sur la commode tout en l'embrassant ce qui fît sourire celle-ci .Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que demain ,cela allait donner ,mais ils s'en foutaient à cet instant.


	11. Confusion

_**Voila le chapitre 11. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le chapitre 10. Je pensais que le chapitre 10 était le plus dure à écrire parmi tout les chapitres ,mais finalement ce chapitre était aussi dur à écrire. Je sais pas quoi en penser donc je vous laisse en juger par vous même . Je mets du temps à poster comme pour l'autre fiction , et je suis désolé à propos de ça, mais je peux pas faire autrement ,j'ai une vie à côté comme tout le monde. Moi qui n'était pas sûre de continuer cette fiction , finalement je m'implique autant que l'autre parce que j'aime bien l'histoire que j'ai mise en place. J'ai l'intention d'explorer tous les personnages. Au final je me suis attachée à cette fiction et je pense que c'est en parti grâce à vous . Grâce à vos commentaire joyeux qui m'aide à écrire certes pas vite , mais j'écris lol.  
**_

_**Je voulais tous vous remerciez et je tenais aussi à répondre à Anonymous qui m'a demandé s'il y aurait des passages heureux ? alors je tiens à la rassurer et rassuré tout le monde , ceci n'est pas une histoire triste, je mets beaucoup de sentiment , de profondeur dans mes personnages parce que j'ai envie qu'on se mette à leur place , mais non ce n'est pas triste du tout ,mais il y aura un peu d'action enfin de l'intrigue . Ceux qui lise mon autre histoire doivent penser que je suis une âme torturé qui adore torturer mes personnages ,mais pas du tout , je les aime avant tout et je veux qu'ils soient heureux alors je tiens à répondre en disant qu'il y aura des passages heureux , beaucoup de passager heureux !  
**_

_**Merci à tout le monde de montrer autant d'intérêt à ma fiction .**_

**_Encore désolé pour les fautes , c'est dure de relire 45 000 mots , j'essaie ,mais mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long, il faut que je les réduise ,mais j'arrive plus à écrire des chapitres de 3000 mots . Alors soyez indulgent !._ **

**Music : **

**Counting Crows : Accidentally in love (Bamon) **

**Imogen Heap : Say goodnigt and go (Bamon )**

**Alex Goot : Wanted ( chanson dans le bar)**

**The lumineers : Ho Hey**

**Rihanna & Mikky Ekko :Stay  
**

**Fm radio : All of your heart **

******Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Counting Crows : Accidentally in love **

**So she said what's the problem baby**  
_Alors elle a dit quel est le problème bébé_  
**What's the problem I don't know**  
_Quel est le problème je ne sais pas_  
**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**  
_En fait je suis peut-être accidentellement amoureux (amour)_  
**Think about it every time**  
_J'y pense tout le temps_  
**I think about it**  
_J'y pense_  
**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**  
_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser_

Damon ouvra les yeux délicatement, il était allongé sur le ventre et avait ses bras sous son cousin. Il regarda en face de lui et vît le cadran de son réveil qui lui disait l'heure. Il se retourna ensuite tout en gémissant pour changer de position. Il s'installa confortablement. Il regarda Bonnie qui était allongée près de lui. Il la regarda puis ferma les yeux fatigué voulant encore dormir. Il posa sa tête à côté de celle de Bonnie puis resta comme ça quelques secondes ….

Au bout de 10 seconde, Damon ré ouvra les yeux en grand et regarda le plafond. Il resta à regarder le plafond ayant carrément oublié Bonnie. Il tourna légèrement la tête et la regarda un long moment. Il fronça les sourcilles puis s'éloigna légèrement de son visage intrigué d'être tellement près qu'il ne pouvait pas la percevoir clairement. Il la regarda tout en fronçant les sourcilles puis se releva et s'assît au bord de son lit. Il mît ses deux mains sur son lit et regarda en face de lui. Il regarda les vêtements par terre se rappelant enfin de la vieille.

_"Alors dit moi Bonnie toi qui sait tout, comment fais-on pour vivre normalement après ça "_

_"Si blesser peut te faire sentir mieux, je peux t'aider ce soir "_ Damon tourna sa tête sur le côté dès qu'il entendît les jambes de Bonnie se frotter au drap. Il regarda les jambes de Bonnie voilé par le drap puis regarda son visage. Il resta à regarder son visage un long moment repensant au fait qu'il l'avait fini par céder physiquement, mais cela ne le gênait pas, c'était surtout psychologiquement, il avait céder en lui parlant. Il resta à regarder Bonnie puis se leva subitement et s'habilla, il se retourna et la regarda en grattant l'arrière de sa tête agacé. Il resta à la regarder puis lâcha un petit bruit d'agacement ne sachant pas pourquoi il était autant agacé alors qu'il avait couché avec elle comme il avait couché avec plein de fille auparavant. Il regarda Bonnie sans rien dire puis sortît de ses pensées lorsqu'il l'entendît faire un bruit. Il la regarda et la vît gigoter , il prît subitement peur alors que d'habitude , il ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiment. Il s'en alla discrètement sans faire de bruit comme s'il n'était pas chez lui alors qu'il était chez lui. Il ferma discrètement la porte puis se posa contre celle-ci agacé. Il posa sa tête contre.

« Hé merde « Se disait-il n'aimant pas tous ce qu'il lui avait dit hier. Il était en train de regarder le plafond lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il gémit d'agacement puis se précipita vers lui pour qu'il arrête de sonner et que Bonnie ne se réveille pas maintenant, pas avant qu'il soit parti loin . Il prît le téléphone et répondit.

**How much longer will it take to cure this**  
_Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour le guérir_  
**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**  
_Juste à le traiter car je ne peux l'ignorer si c'est l'amour (l'amour)_  
**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**  
_M'incite à vouloir tourner autour et à me faire face mais je ne connais rien à l'amour_

« Allo « Il chuchota, il regarda les alentours et vît le bordel qui était encore présent à cause de Bonnie. Décidemment, elle ne laissait qu'un tas de bordel derrière elle. Tout était embrouillé chez lui à cause d'elle et il pouvait le sentir à ce moment en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer une fille qui était simplement allongée dans son lit. C'était son rayon pourtant.

« C'est Emma « Celle-ci disait au volant de sa voiture avec son kit main libre. Elle tourna le volant. Damon n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle continua.

« je t'appelle pour te rappeler qu'on mange ensemble aujourd'hui avant d'aller à la séance photo « Celle-ci disait sachant pertinemment qu'avant d'arriver chez Damon , il fallait mieux le prévenir vu que celui-ci oubliait un peu près tout enfin tout dépendait de la soirée qu'il avait passé . Damon fronça les sourcilles intrigué.

« Quoi ? » Damon chuchota encore agacé par la fille qui était à côté . Emma soupira agacé. Damon s'approcha de son frigo et regarda le calendrier . Il posa son doigt et le descendît vers la date d'aujourd'hui .

« Non du tout , on mange italien c'est ça « Il disait en faisant une grimace ayant carrément oublié . Emma sourît sachant qu'il avait oublié ,mais ne fît rien remarqué. Elle sourît se doutant que Damon sera toujours Damon.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » Elle demanda intrigué se rendant compte enfin de son chuchotement. Elle s'était mise d'ailleurs elle aussi à chuchoter. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda la porte de sa chambre sans rien dire . Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'Emma parla tout en levant les yeux au ciel ce dont Damon s'en doutait en entendant le ton dans sa voix.

« Laisse moi deviner, il y a une fille dans ta chambre c'est ça « Elle disait en soupirant se demandant combien de fille Damon pouvait ramener. Elle avait donc raison , il avait encore passé une soirée arrosée heureusement qu'elle l'avait appelé avant. Damon fronça les sourcilles.

« Comment tu sais ? » Il disait intrigué en ouvrant le frigo discrètement

« Vraiment Damon « Elle disait, elle sourît

« Pas besoin de réfléchir « Elle répondit ce qui le fît sourire. Il sortît une bouteille de jus et la posa sur la table. Il regarda la porte et perdît son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire à vrai dire « Damon avoua en regardant la porte ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parlait à haute voix. Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. Emma fronça les sourcilles perturbé que son Damon Salvatore dise ça .

« Comment ça ? « Elle demanda

« Avec la fille « Damon disait ce qui fît rire Emma qui réalisa qu'il parlait vraiment de ça . Depuis quand Damon Salvatore ne savait pas quoi faire se disait-elle.

« Sérieux , fais comme toute les fois , va t'en et attends qu'elle sorte , ça marche tout le temps non c'est pas ça que tu fais généralement « Emma disait. Damon soupira sans rien dire , c'était vrai , il faisait ça généralement après avoir passé une soirée avec une fille , il s'en allait chercher le journal , boire un café, déjeuner à l'extérieur , il faisait son petit train train habituelle jusqu'à que la fille en question comprenne et s'en aille. Il arrivait des fois où elle était tellement pas maligne qu'elle restait jusqu'au soir et dans ces moments, il passait du Damon indifférent à celui de salop comme elles n'arrêtaient pas de dire à chaque fois qu'il recevait une gifle de leur part avant qu'elles déguerpissent énervé et outré et qu'ensuite , elle balance à quel point il était salop dans le journal .

**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**Turn a little faster**  
_Tourne un peu plus rapidement_  
**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**The world will follow after**  
_Le monde suivra plus tard_  
**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**Cause everybody's after love**  
_Car tout le monde cherche l'amour_

Enfin bref , là il n'avait pas encore fait son rituel habituel et il hésitait à le faire ,il hésitait tellement qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ? parce que de 1 , ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis la fille dans son lit , c'était elle qui l'avait mis en quelque sorte dans son lit , de 2 , il lui avait confié quelque chose d'intime avant de le faire et de 3 , il la connaissait beaucoup mieux que les filles qui rencontrait à ces soirées , de 4 avant que cette nuit se passe , ils s'étaient tout deux embrassé à plusieurs reprise parce qu'il y avait cette attirance qui se rajoutait d'ailleurs à la liste et de 5 pour terminer , il avait vraiment aimé la nuit dernière , c'était plutôt bien malgré que des secondes avant il ne se sentait pas bien , elle l'avait fait se sentir bien en un moment. Alors en conséquence , pour toutes ses raison , il hésitait à agir comme il agissait avec toute les filles parce qu'elle n'était pas comme toute les autres. Il regarda la porte pensant à ce fait agacé .

« Damon « Emma disait perturbé par le silence. Il ne dît rien et resta à fixer la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à qu'il entendît du bruit dans celle-ci . Bonnie fît une grimace après qu'elle ait fait tombé la lampe.

« Fais chier « elle disait en s'habillant espérant que Damon ne soit pas là ,mais de tout façon , elle n'était pas dupe ,il devait être dehors faire ce qu'elle ne sait pas pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était juste une nuit . Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie , Damon était le genre d'homme à faire ça. Elle pensait ça comme si elle en avait connu alors qu'elle n'avait connu personne d'autre à part Klaus . Elle se mît à repenser au fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait couché avec une autre personne que Klaus , elle n'avait eu que lui dans sa vie et c'était totalement bizarre , c'était comme une première fois .

« he mérde « Bonnie disait en ouvrant les yeux et la bouche en grand se rendant compte que c'était comme si elle avait perdu sa virginité avec lui. Elle resta à regarder en face espérant vraiment que Damon soit plus là . Il devait ne plus être là parce que c'était totalement embarrassant d'affronter Damon Salvatore, parce qu'avec lui , elle ne savait jamais quel côté de lui elle pouvait trouver . Hier , un côté tendre était apparu, un côté qu'elle arrivait à sentir à travers ses caresses et ses baisers , à travers toute cette nuit . Elle regarda le lit revoyant des flashbacks. Et en y repensant , elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait aimé ça , elle avait clairement aimer ça plus qu'elle ne le devrait d'ailleurs . Elle avait enfin répondu à l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui et c'était la première fois qu'elle était à vrai dire autant attirer par quelqu'un . Enfin bref, hier c'était doux ,tendre et là elle ne savait pas quel côté de Damon elle allait trouver .

**So I said I'm a snowball running**  
_Alors j'ai dit je suis une boule de neige courrant_  
**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**  
_Courrant dans le printemps ça vient de cet amour_  
**Melting under blue skies**  
_Fondre sous les bleux cieux_  
**Belting out sunlight**  
_Ceinturer hors des rayons du soleil_  
**Shimmering love**  
_Cet amour chatoyant_

« Il est sûrement parti pourquoi tu te fais des films « Bonnie se mît à dire en secouant la tête se trouvant bizarre qu'une part d'elle espérait retrouver une part de Damon peu importe laquelle du moment qu'il était présent. C'était ça , elle réfléchissait autant alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait fait , ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Elle n'avait plus 18 ans et lui aussi, elle était adulte, consentante et célibataire, il n'y avait rien à regretter en plus c'était bien .Elle espérait que Damon pensait comme elle à ce moment et qu'il soit resté alors que c'était probablement impossible. Bonnie sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête décidé à s'habiller. Elle s'habilla, s'attacha les cheveux regardant la porte se demandant ce qu'elle allait ou ne pas trouver derrière cette porte. Elle était étrange, une part d'elle voulait qu'il soit parti pour éviter une discussion embarrassante basée sur des hésitations, des blancs, des hum , et une autre part d'elle voulait qu'il soit rester pour lui montrer qu'il ne regrettait pas.

« He merde fonce « Elle disait décidé à foncer dans le tas. Elle avança, s'arrêta face à la porte un moment puis ouvra la porte après avoir compté jusqu'à 3 . Elle s'avança assez pour sortir et s'arrêta en voyant Damon qui était derrière la table téléphone à la main.

_« Il est resté «_ Elle pensait dans sa tête sous le choque

_« Je suis resté «_ Damon se disait à lui-même perdu à son tour aussi choqué que Bonnie, mais les deux ne montrèrent rien. Bonnie resta près de la porte sans rien dire se demandant à elle-même si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré qu'elle ne regrettait pas le fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui , elle commençait à regretter le fait qu'il soit rester . Pourquoi était-il resté ? se disait elle , tellement de contradiction entre les pensées et les actions que cela l'agaçait , elle était en contradiction avec elle-même tout comme Damon qui se demandait pourquoi il était resté ? alors qu'il avait eu tout le temps de partir. Il avait entendu arrivé ,mais pourtant il n'avait rien fait comme si une part de lui voulait rester. Il y eu un long silence entre eux , le silence mortel qui fait surgir la peur dans les films d'horreurs se disait Bonnie . Emma fronça les sourcilles intrigué en entendant plus Damon au téléphone

« Damon tu vas bien ? » Elle disait. Damon entendît Emma et se réveilla de ses pensées subitement. Il hocha la tête .

« Emma je te laisse , à toute à l'heure « Il déclara puis raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table . Emma fronça les sourcilles intrigué puis regarda son téléphone pour voir qu'il avait raccroché.

« C'est toujours sympa de parler avec toi aussi « Elle se mît à dire ironiquement se demandant comment elle faisait parmi tout le casting à encore le supporter.

**Well baby I surrender**  
_Bon bébé je me rends_  
**To the strawberry ice cream**  
_À la glace au gout de fraise_  
**Never ever end of all this love**  
_Jamais jamais fini de tout cet amour_  
**Well I didn't mean to do it**  
_Puis je n'ai pas voulu le dire pour le faire_  
**But there's no escaping your love**  
_Mais il n'y a rien pour échapper à ton amour_

Damon et Bonnie restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire laissant une énorme distance entre eux, et un énorme silence doublé d'une énorme gêne. Damon la regarda ayant des flashbacks de la nuit dernière tout comme Bonnie, c'était comme si en un flashback, il pouvait revoir leur nuit défilait . Damon se ressaisit de ses pensées décidant de zapper les flashbacks et de briser le silence.

« Bien dormi ? » Il disait seulement essayant de la jouer cool. C'était son truc être cool, être détendu , relaxe , c'était son truc mais c'était la première fois qu'il se forçait autant à être cool , relaxe , détendu . Bonnie ferma la porte derrière elle et s'avança légèrement tout doucement ayant l'impression d'avoir un poids derrière elle.

« Bien dormi et toi ? « Elle répondit seulement. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta face à lui créant de la distance tout de même.

« ça va « Il répondit seulement laissant encore un énorme blanc . Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire tout les deux. Bonnie resta à regarder ses yeux bleues ne détachant pas ses yeux de lui , elle commençait à avoir chaud en repensant à leur nuit . Elle le regarda puis se ressaisit, elle se mît à sourire gêné et mît sa main derrière sa tête décidant de jouer carte sur table et de mettre fin à ce malaise, si elle restait encore là elle allait fondre . Elle mît sa main derrière sa tête histoire de jouer carte sur table et ne pas subir plus de malaise.

« Tu sais « Elle le regarda intensément histoire de ne pas montrer sa gêne en regardant le sol.

« je sais que c'était juste une nuit , et je suis ok avec ça. C'est moi qui suis allée vers toi sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer alors pas besoin d'être gêné « Elle se mît à dire mettant les choses carte sur table. Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant de se mettre à rire .

« Je ne suis pas gêné, il m'en faut plus pour l'être « Il déclara n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle dise qu'entre elle et lui, c'était lui qui était gêné. Il n'avait jamais été gêné par une fille , ça sera pas avec elle qu'il le serait même s'il devait l'avouer qui l'était mais bon en disant sa phrase, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir le dessus sur lui enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait alors qu'elle voulait simplement briser le silence. Hé merde c'était le bordel dans sa tête .

« Si j'avais été gêné, tu ne m'aurais plus vu de cette appartement depuis un moment en revanche tu sembles l'être « Il disait décontractant légèrement l'ambiance. Bonnie le regarda

« Il y a de quoi l'être non « Elle avoua en le regardant. Damon la regarda surpris qu'elle avoue en quelque sorte qu'elle était gêné, lui il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais visiblement Bonnie cela ne la dérangeait pas. Il se rendait compte en passant du temps avec elle, que c'était quelqu'un de plutôt franche et il aimait bien ça.

« En ce qui me concerne, je veux dire, je ne fais pas souvent ça contrairement à certain « Elle disait en baissant légèrement le ton en ce qui concernait la dernière phrase. Damon sourît ce qui gêna encore plus Bonnie

« Quoi ? »

« Rien «

**These lines of lightning**  
_Ces lignes de foudre_  
**Mean we're never alone,**  
_Signifie que nous ne sommes jamais seuls_  
**Never alone, no, no**  
_Jamais seuls, non, non_

**Come on, Come on**  
_Allez, Allez_  
**Move a little closer**  
_Bouge un peu plus près_  
**Come on, Come on**  
_Allez, Allez_  
**I want to hear you whisper**  
_Je veux t'entendre chuchoter_  
**Come on, Come on**  
_Allez, Allez_  
**Settle down inside my love**  
_Installe-toi à l'intérieur de mon amour_

« Si tu souris donc tu penses à quelque chose «

« J'étais en train de me dire que j'ai réussi à te mettre dans mon lit « Il déclara voyant que finalement il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir ou malaise, c'était cool entre eux . Elle disait les choses plutôt honnêtement et pour une fois au lieu d'éviter , il allait parler honnêtement aussi . Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand .

« C'est la première et dernière fois « Elle disait le prenant à la légère essayant de décomplexer la situation. Ils se regardèrent en souriant timidement chacun lorsque Bonnie se ressaisit se disant que malgré toute cette situation était bizarre. Elle perdît petit à petit son sourire et hocha la tête .

« Je vais y allé « Elle déclara subitement tout en le fixant. Damon ouvra la bouche surpris ne cachant d'ailleurs pas son air surpris ce qui troubla Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air autant surpris. Ils se regardèrent.

« Ha ok « Il déclara seulement puis se trouva bête d'avoir eu l'air surpris, décidément , il commençait à ne pas être lui. Bonnie le regarda et hocha la tête

« Ok alors « Elle s'arrêta puis reprît reprenant sa respiration.

« On en reparle plus et je te laisse tranquille, c'était ça marché hein « Elle disait. Damon la regarda sans rien dire repensant à ça. Bonnie ne comprît pas ce qu'elle vît dans les yeux de Damon qui semblait ne pas vouloir qu'elle parte. Elle le regarda puis avança se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle-même n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir à vrai dire parce qu'elle avait vraiment ressenti quelque chose hier soir. Elle s'en était rendue compte là en le voyant , elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'intense et réel . Elle s'avança et allait ouvrir la porte ,mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendît Damon l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vît Damon se retourner vers elle . Il la regarda sans rien dire se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda. Il resta à la regarder un long moment se disant à lui-même de la fermer, mais c'était comme si sa volonté était brisé par elle, par la femme en face de lui

« Le marché était que si je ne parle pas jusqu'à minuit, tu déguerpis de ma vie « Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie . Elle fronça les sourcilles surprise qu'il aborde le sujet de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu . Surpris qu'il reparle de quelque chose qui lui avait dit et qu'il regrettait sûrement d'avoir dit. Ce n'était pas rien tout de même, et Bonnie le savait . Elle avait aperçu les contours du profil de Damon , elle comprenait mieux sa relation avec Stefan , avec Jennifer , avec toute sa famille ,mais surtout sa relation avec lui-même , son comportement , elle avait maintenant une réponse à ce pourquoi. Elle comprenait mieux le discours qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé allongée. Elle le regarda perdu se demandant pourquoi il en parlait alors que visiblement, il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Et j'ai parlé avant minuit donc techniquement le marché est rompu « Il se mît à dire. Bonnie le regarda comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il était en train de dire ,mais avait peur de mal interpréter

**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**Jump a little higher**  
_Saute un peu plus haut_  
**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**If you feel a little lighter**  
_Si tu te sens un peu plus léger_  
**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**We were once**  
_Il était une fois_  
**Upon a time in love**  
_Nous, amoureux_

**We're accidentally in love**  
_Nous sommes accidentellement amoureux_  
**Accidentally in love (x7)**  
_Accidentellement amoureux (x7)_

**Accidentally**  
_Accidentellement_

« Et alors ? « Elle demanda intrigué. Damon la regarda, sentant son cœur qui était devenu pesant subitement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça ? C'était comme si son cerveau était déconnecté de son cœur et que celui-ci parlait à la place de l'autre.

« Donc tu ne peux pas partir en utilisant ce prétexte, parce que techniquement cela ne marche « Il disait. Bonnie le regarda intrigué se demandant à quoi il jouait. Pourquoi il rendait cette situation étrange, il était censé se sentir libre une fois qu'elle serait partie, mais étrangement il ne voulait pas de la liberté qu'elle lui offrait . Quelque chose se passait entre eux, peut être simplement de l'attirance, mais c'était là et attendre le soir pour se l'avouer était inutile puisque hier soir prouvait clairement qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et qu'elle aussi. Bonnie le regarda perdu par lui et son attitude, décidément, il la surprenait toujours, il était vraiment imprévisible, c'était dure de le suivre.

« Je sais, mais je pensais que ce serait plus acceptable pour toi que je considère que tu ne m'ai pas parlé « Elle avoua ce qui surpris Damon. Elle vît encore une fois la surprise dans les yeux de Damon et elle se demandait si elle avait dit une connerie. Mais c'était tout le contraire, il était plutôt touché par son attention. Il était touché qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'il avait dit hier , était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler , qu'il ne voulait pas aborder et pourtant c'était lui ce matin qui avait abordé le sujet et non elle. Elle vît la surprise de Damon ce qui lui fît peur.

« Je sais que tu dois sûrement regretter et être agacé par hier , le fait d'avoir parler et couché avec moi ,mais je préférais te dire que tu n'as pas à l'être parce que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ,reste entre nous et personne d'autre « Elle disait ce qui surpris encore Damon. Elle était vraiment franche, très franche, c'était juste bizarre d'avoir à faire à autant de franchise. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Damon ne dît rien. Bonnie le regarda mal à l'aise.

« Je ne dirais rien , tu peux me faire confiance sur ça « Elle continua . Il la regarda sans rien dire se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en savoir plus alors qu'elle avait soulé hier. Il commençait à se poser plein de questions comme pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu l'air effrayé hier ? ce qui lui avait dit était assez grave et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les yeux de stupeur, elle n'avait pas eu les yeux de stupeur .Au lieu de poser des questions , de lui tourner le dos comme sa famille l'avait fait , elle était revenue le voir à sa porte , elle n'avait pas fuie au contraire , elle était restée juste pour pouvoir l'apaiser . Cela pouvait être étrange , mais pour Damon c'était important . Elle qui avait l'air pudique , prude ne semblait pas l'être, elle était comme lui au fond . Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait avoué hier à propos d'elle se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas si parfaite . Elle était un peu défaillante tout comme lui , peut-être était-ce dysfonctionnement qui l'avait fait resté et non fuir ,c'était ce dysfonctionnement qui au lieu de le traiter de tueur était resté pour l'apaiser .

**'m In Love, I'm in Love,**  
_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux,_  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**  
_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux,_  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**  
_Je suis amoureux, Je suis amoureux,_  
**Accidentally (x2)**  
_Accidentellement (x2)_

**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**Spin a little tighter**  
_Tourne un peu plus serré_  
**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**And the world's a little brighter**  
_Et le monde est peu un plus lumineux_  
**Come on, come on**  
_Allez, allez_  
**Just get yourself inside her**  
_Juste sois toi-même à l'intérieur d'elle_

Bonnie se demandait elle-même pourquoi sa seule unique réaction à ce que Damon lui avait dit était d'aller le voir et couché avec lui. Quelle fille ferait ça ? se demandait elle ,mais elle avait vu une partie de lui et à ce moment , elle n'avait pas besoin de le connaître ou de ne pas le connaître pour savoir qu'il pouvait tout être sauf un tueur . C'était impossible , ces yeux étaient trop douloureux , étaient remplis de culpabilité , de peine ,de souffrance , de tous ce qu'un tueur ne pouvait ressentir , c'était impossible puis une part de lui était morte aussi , elle avait compris . Il était dans la même voiture que tout le monde à ce moment et peut être qu'elle ne savait rien , à vrai dire elle ne savait pas tout mais elle était sûre d'une chose c'était qu'il y avait eu des dommages dans son cœur. Ils se regardèrent un long moment ne disant rien jusqu'à que Bonnie coupe leur regard.

« J'y vais « elle disait puis se retourna et allait encore une fois ouvrir la porte ,mais Damon leva la tête et la regarda ne voulant pas étrangement la voir partir .

« Tu veux déjeuner ? » Il déclara subitement arrêtant Bonnie dans son geste. Damon fît une grimace d'agacement se demandant pourquoi il avait proposer ,mais il avait surtout peur qu'elle refuse et qu'elle décide de le laisser seul. Étrangement, il s'était faîte à l'idée de l'avoir près de lui maintenant, il avait passé toute la journée d'hier avec elle , et c'était pas si mal malgré tous les rebondissement, toute les disputes .Bonnie regarda en face d'elle surprise puis se tourna pour regarder Damon qui voyait qu'elle était surprise par sa proposition , même lui l'était ce que Bonnie savait . Elle le regarda et sans même sans rendre compte, elle hocha la tête et répondit

« Pourquoi pas « Elle répondit avec un léger sourire ce qui fît sourire Damon qui hocha la tête. Il se retourna ensuite et se dirigea vers la cuisinière.

« Je te préviens, ça sera des pancakes et encore si je les réussi « Il disait en allumant le feu. Bonnie le regarda et se mît à sourire trouvant la situation légèrement bizarre. Elle s'approcha et se mise derrière Damon.

« Je vais ignorer la deuxième partie de ta phrase et faire comme si j'avais rien entendu « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Damon. Elle regarda son sourire de profil sans rien dire un long moment puis se mît à son tour à sourire le trouvant plutôt mignon lorsqu'il souriait. Le sourire qu'elle avait appris à détester , elle commençait à apprendre à l'aimer finalement . Elle regarda son sourire puis regarda les alentours et vît le bordel qu'elle avait laissé hier à cause de l'histoire de cette clé qu'elle avait cherché partout . Elle regarda l'appartement à Damon puis soupira

« Je m'occupe de ranger ce bazar « Elle déclara puis se dirigea vers la porte où il y avait les balais et les produits. Damon se retourna et vît Bonnie qui sortît les choses pour ranger, elle savait où c'était parce que lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Damon allongé par terre, elle avait rangé. Il resta à la regarder et allait dire que c'était pas la peine, mais elle avait tellement l'air d'y tenir qu'il ne dît rien. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire et se mît à sourire voyant qu'elle était en train de ranger le bordel qu'elle avait mit, et étrangement, il ne savait pas de quel bordel il parlait si c'était celui de son appartement ou de son cœur parce que c'était ce que son cœur était, un total bordel.

**Love... I'm in love**  
_Amour... Je suis amoureux_

* * *

Stefan s'allongea sur le dos s'éloignant du corps d'Elena qui restait à regarder le plafond sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouaw » Elle disait en reprenant sa respiration tout comme Stefan qui regardait le plafond surpris à son tour .Elena tourna sa tête et regarda Stefan .

« Ouaw « Stefan répondit ce qui fît sourire Elena , elle posa sa main sur son torse . Il tourna sa tête et les deux se regardèrent

« ça m'avais manqué « elle disait en le regardant intensément. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elena se rapprocha de Stefan et posa sa tête sur son torse. Celui-ci mît son bras autour d'elle et caressa son bras avec son doigt faisant des cercles.

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent « Elle continua ce qui fît sourire Stefan qui regardait le plafond.

« Tu l'as dit « Il répondit, les deux se mirent à sourire , ils étaient chacun en train de regarder en face d'eux sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils entendirent Jennifer à travers la porte.

« Stefan je vais être en retard « Jennifer hurla en toquant super fort. Stefan releva le haut de son corps tout comme Elena et les deux regardèrent la porte surpris.

« Je l'avais oublié « Il disait en soupirant se rappelant qu'il avait des obligations envers Jennifer comme l'emmenait au lycée. Jennifer toqua encore agacé.

« Stefan « Elle hurla . Elena resta à regarder la porte repensant au fait que depuis tous ce temps , elle évitait de parler , de rencontrer Jennifer depuis qu'elle savait que celle-ci savait. Elle regarda la porte n'aimant pas se sentir subitement mal alors qu'il y avait à peine de seconde, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Stefan , mais visiblement Jennifer ne voulait pas les laisser seul et tranquille. Elle voulait aller en cours , elle ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle voulait tant aller en cours , mais il y avait juste quelque chose de différend aujourd'hui et elle ne savait pas quoi .

« Tu veux que je l'emmène « Elena se mît à dire se disant qu'il était temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec Jennifer afin d'éviter d'avoir ce nœud au cœur , ce malaise à chaque fois qu'elle la verrait.

« C'est ma sœur pas la tienne, j'ai pas envie de t'embêter « Stefan disait sachant très bien qu'étrangement entre Elena et Jennifer c'était pas la bonne entente , c'était comme une sorte de guerre froide. Jennifer serait l'URSS et Elena les Etats Unis. Stefan souriait intérieurement en pensant à cette métaphore alors que ce n'était pas très marrant , mais il avait pas envie de dispute aujourd'hui , il voulait juste pouvoir profiter du fait qu'il passait une bonne matinée avec Elena . Elena regarda Stefan et caressa son torse.

« Non c'est bon puis je dois lui parler, histoire de nouez des liens « Elena disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Stefan , il se releva content qu'elle aussi veuille que tout s'arrange , même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi Jennifer était en pleine crise d'adolescente avec Elena. Il regarda Elena et hocha la tête

« Elle t'adore , elle fait juste une crise d'adolescente «

« Ne t'inquiète pas , à partir de maintenant , je fais tout pour que nous deux ça marche « Elena disait en le regardant intensément. Stefan repensa à la première et vrai discussion qu'il avait eu avec Elena depuis un moment , cela leur avait fait du bien, cette soirée avec Klaus , Beth , Tyler et Caroline même si entre les 4 cela s'était mal passé , entre eux deux à l'occurrence , cela c'était bien passé . Tyler et ses amis avaient en quelque sorte réussi à leur faire renouer des liens, ils ont parlé puis ensuite , ils avaient fini ici et avaient passé une excellente nuit. Elena regarda Stefan repensant à hier puis sourît, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa . Les deux s'embrassèrent oubliant totalement Jennifer.

« Stefan « Jennifer disait réellement agacé. Elena s'éloigna de Stefan et le regarda visage près du sien

« Depuis quand les jeunes sont pressés d'aller au lycée « Elena se mît à dire intrigué . Elle sourît puis s'éloigna de Stefan , elle se releva ,et s'habilla en vitesse.

« Je reviens vite et on peut recommencer « elle disait en mettant ces long cheveux bruns en arrière.

« Stefan sérieux , je vais être en retard « Jennifer hurla agacé

«J'arrive « Stefan cria. Il sortît du lit , s'habilla et ouvra la porte

« Depuis quand tu es aussi pressé d'aller à l'école « Stefan disait aussi surpris qu'Elena par l'enthousiasme de Jennifer .Jennifer le regarda

« Je suis toujours pressé « Jennifer disait même si c'était faux, c'était la première fois qu'elle voulait autant y allé . Stefan la regarda et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non , tu ne les jamais « Il disait. Jennifer ne dît rien sachant qu'il avait raison .

« Et toi depuis quand tu te lèves aussi tard « Elle répondit . Stefan la regarda sans rien dire . Elena arriva à côté de Stefan

« Je t'emmène à l'école, Stefan ne peut pas « Elena disait à côté de Stefan en regardant Jennifer . Jennifer resta à ne rien dire , elle regarda Stefan

« J'ai ma réponse « Elle disait à Stefan légèrement agacé que Elena l'emmène. Il semblerait que les chambres à parts soient finis se disait Jennifer dans sa tête. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, alors cela s'arrangeait donc réellement entre eux . Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou pas. Elle pensait qu'Elena ou Damon lui dirait ,mais il semblerait que tout le monde veuille cacher des choses et au lieu de recommencer tous à zéro , Elena semblait vouloir recommencer tout à zéro avec des mensonges , Jennifer se disait ce qui l'agaça légèrement à cette pensée. Elle resta à ne rien dire.

« Allez viens , tu es pressé non « Elena disait réveillant Jennifer de ses pensées, Elle s'en alla en avant ne voulant pas laisser le temps à Jennifer de s'expliquer . Elena voulait parler avec elle , et Jennifer n'évitera pas cette discussion , aujourd'hui , elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'éviter et d'affronter Jennifer en face . Il était temps qu'elle se décide à sauver son couple se disait Elena .Jennifer resta fixe agacé

« Fais un effort , elle en fait d'énorme pour toi « Stefan chuchota voyant l'agacement de Jennifer.

« Pour moi ou pour toi « Jennifer se mît à dire agacé ne voulant même plus aller en cours subitement.

« Elle arrive peut-être facilement à te mettre dans son lit ,mais il faudra autre chose pour me convaincre « Elle disait subitement ce qui choqua Stefan qui ouvra la bouche surpris. Jennifer s'en alla ne laissant pas le temps à Stefan de dire quelque chose. Il regarda Jennifer

« Tu te comporte comme une gamine « Il disait.

« Tu sembles oublier que j'en suis une « Elle répondit puis descendît les escaliers. Stefan resta à la regarder sans rien dire légèrement agacé à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était peut être temps qu'il parle à Damon pour que celui-ci lui parle ou fasse quelque chose .Même si Jennifer était en quelque sorte fâché contre lui , cela se voyait qu'elle devait lui parler parce que l'histoire avec Damon était en train de la rendre chiante et emmerdante selon Stefan.

* * *

Laura et Caroline étaient en train de courir ensemble faisant le tour du parc, elles couraient et discutaient en même temps avant de commencer leur journée au boulot.

« Tu as réussi à te disputer avec Klaus « Laura disait perdu tout en courant, elle regarda en face d'elle perdu

« Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ? Je crois que la seule personne qui arrive à se disputer avec lui est Bonnie « Laura disait

« Tu ne m'aides pas, je me sens mal « Caroline avoua ayant encore les paroles de Klaus en travers de la gorge.

« Tu aurais dû être là, il m'en voulait vraiment , ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir en colère «

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est autant énervé « Elle rajouta

« Hum hum « Laura disait seulement arrêtant Caroline. Caroline s'arrêta et prît le bras de Laura la forçant à se mettre face à elle

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Laura demanda

« Tu as fait le même hum hum de Kol , le hum hum qui veut dire que tu penses quelque chose ,mais tu ne veux pas le dire « Caroline disait , Laura s'arrêta et la regarda sans rien dire .

« Je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins, tu es en tord dans l'histoire, tu t'en ais pris personnellement à Beth, et Klaus est son copain que tu le veuilles ou non «

« Klaus et moi on se connait depuis le collège, il connait cette fille depuis quoi 1 ans et demi même pas, c'est rien, puis c'est Beth qui s'en ai prise à Bonnie «

« Et tu trouves malin de ta part de lui rappeler que Klaus et Bonnie ont eu quelque chose qu'elle n'aura jamais « Laura répliqua perdu laissant un blanc. Caroline la regarda puis soupira

« C'était pas malin ,mais ça me démangeait, et c'est sorti comme ça « Elle déclara seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour sa défense. Laura la regarda pas convaincu par cette argument , Caroline avait un peu trop le sang bouillant pour elle .

« Tu te rends compte qu'il a choisi une de ses conquêtes à moi « Caroline continua ce qui agaça légèrement son ami

« Je ne suis pas une psy ,mais tu ne penses pas que toi aussi tu n'as pas divorcé de Klaus « Laura se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Caroline

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles, j'ai un mari et des enfants «

« Mais non pas dans ce sens « Laura disait comprenant que Caroline prenait tout de travers.

« Je crois que toi aussi tu ne t'es pas remise du divorce de Bonnie avec lui «

« N'importe quoi , c'est leur problème pas le mien «

« Mais ce sont tes meilleurs amis, tu les as vu se mettre ensemble, se marier, tu as grandi avec eux Care et tu n'aimes pas Beth non pas parce que Bonnie ne l'aime pas, tu ne l'aimes pas parce que tu aimes le couple Klaus et Bonnie mais tu sais, ça ne changera rien entre Klaus et toi s'il y a Beth « Laura déclara connaissant Caroline par cœur. Ce n'était malheureusement pas très dur de lire en Caroline Forbes, ce qui était assez marrant le plus souvent. Caroline regarda Laura un long moment agacé, elle soupira sachant que Laura avait raison

« Ok peut être que tu as raison , peut-être que j'aime pas Beth parce que je veux pas perdre Klaus mais j'y peux rien , je suis comme ça , j'aimais bien notre cocon , Klaus, Bonnie , Tyler et moi « Elle avoua .

« Ben essaye de changer parce-que visiblement tu es déjà en train de perdre ton ami « Laura se mît à dire cassant Caroline dans son délire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? «

« Je sais pas propose lui de manger ou faire quelque chose, mais surtout excuse toi « Laura déclara. Caroline regarda Laura un long moment sachant qu'elle avait raison. C'était bizarre de voir Laura aussi sérieuse d'un coup.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu ferais une bonne psy « Caroline disait en regardant son ami

« A force d'en voir, ça aide « Laura disait ce qui fît rire Caroline. Laura sourît en voyant le sourire de Caroline, mais détourna son regard lorsqu'elle vît un beau jeune homme courir .

« Craquant « Laura disait en regardant l'homme courir. Caroline tourna sa tête et regarda Laura hallucinant face à son changement d'attitude.

« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit « Caroline disait en prenant Laura par le bras pour s'en aller.

« Hé joli popotin « Elle hurla subitement puis prît le bras de Caroline et courra à toute vitesse comme des gamines. Elles coururent comme des gamines lorsque Laura entendît son portable vibrait. Laura s'arrêta forçant Caroline à s'arrêter et regarda son portable pour voir que c'était une notification .Laura ouvra sa notification et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant l'image.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Caroline demanda.

« Shine a publié des photos « Laura se mît à dire en faisant glisser des images.

« Sérieux, alors je sais que je suis accro aux people ,mais tu m'inquiète « Elle disait, Laura la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel

« C'est pour le boulot, je suis obligé de savoir ce que les gens disent tu sais histoire de pouvoir servir tout les services » Laura disait concentré à regarder son téléphone.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau » Caroline demanda intrigué. Laura leva son portable et lui montra.

« Sérieux » Elle se mît à dire en voyant les photos.

* * *

**Imogen Heap : Goodnight and Go**

**Skipping beats**  
_Les rythmes sautillents_  
**Blushing cheeks**  
_Les joues rougissent_  
**I am... struggling...**  
_Je me... débat..._  
**Daydreaming,**  
_En rêvassant_  
**Bed scenes in... the corner cafe**  
_De scènes au lit dans... le café du coin_  
**And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic... tremblings**  
_Et alors je pars dans les bits recouvrant la tectonique... des tremblements_  
**You get me every time.**  
_Je me fais avoir à chaque fois_

Bonnie était assise sur la table et regardait Damon qui faisait des pancakes avec difficulté. Elle le regarda puis soupira

« On a le temps de passer au dîner avec toi « Elle déclara , cela faisait une heure qu'elle attendait .

« Haha, très drôle « Il disait ironiquement ce qui fît sourire Bonnie . Elle se releva et se mît à côté de Damon

« Je propose que je le fasse «

« Non, je le fais, je gère j'ai déjà fais des pancakes dans ma vie « Il disait en poussant légèrement Bonnie qui le regarda, elle le poussa et essaya de prendre la poêle, mais Damon ne la laissa pas faire.

« C'est bien d'en faire, mais c'est aussi bien de les réussir « Elle disait en voyant les pancakes qui avaient plutôt une mauvaise gueule. Elle poussa Damon qui se retrouva hors de la poêle. Il la regarda et allait s'énerver contre elle, mais se calma en la voyant concentrée en train de faire les pancakes .Il la regarda et s'avança vers elle

« Tu serais pas en train de prendre un peu des aises « Damon se mît à dire. Bonnie tourna les pancakes et regarda Damon

« Tu devrais te réjouir, que je te fasse à manger même à Caroline et Tyler je ne fais pas souvent à manger « Elle disait puis mît les pancakes sur l'assiette. Elle en refît sous les yeux de Damon qui se posa contre le meuble et se retrouva donc face en quelque sorte à elle qui était au fourneau. Il croisa les bras

« Tu parles du couple qui vît chez toi c'est ça , pourquoi vous faîte une collocation« Il se mît à dire en fronçant les sourcilles. Bonnie se mit à sourire et leva la tête pour le regarder

« Je rêve ou ma vie t'intéresse subitement « Elle disait. Damon la regarda un long moment et hocha la tête

« Bien , je dois bien essayer de m'intéresse à toi si je veux te remettre dans mon lit « Il disait . Bonnie le regarda puis lui frappa l'épaule. Damon fît mine d'être blessé ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sourire au lèvres ayant carrément briser le malaise entre eux . Elle le regarda puis regarda les pancakes .

« ça été assez dure pour eux ces derniers temps avec la mère de Tyler et les enfants alors je me suis proposé pour qu'ils vivent avec moi, ça les arrangeait et ça m'arrangeait « Elle avoua subitement ignorant le regard de Damon . Il resta à la regarder surpris de s'intéresser à sa vie à son tour ,mais la question était venue comme ça.

« En quoi ça t'arrangeait ? » Il déclara. Bonnie retourna les pancakes

« Mon appartement devenait un peu trop grand pour moi toute seule « Elle disait . Damon comprît en entendant son ton et ne dît rien. Il comprît qu'elle avait sûrement vécu une séparation douloureuse avec son ex , elle ne le niait pas , mais il avait compris hier en parlant avec elle pourquoi elle avait autant besoin de ses amis , c'était ce qui l'avait fait tenir à l'époque . Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire laissant un silence puis se ressaisît.

**Why'd ya have to be so cute ?**  
_Pourquoi dois-tu être si mignon ?_  
**It's impossible to ignore you. .**  
_C'est impossible de t'ignorer..._  
**Must you make me laugh so much ?**  
_En plus tu me fais tellement rire_  
**It's bad enough we get along so well. .**  
_C'est grave qu'on aille si bien ensemble_  
**Say goodnight and go.**  
_Dis bonne nuit et pars_

« Je peux te mettre dans mon lit si tu veux « Il disait. Bonnie tourna sa tête , elle le regarda et sourît

« Merci ,mais non merci « Elle disait seulement. Elle tourna le feu pour l'éteindre et prît l'assiette

« Alors qu'est ce que t'en pense monsieur je sais faire des pancakes « Bonnie déclara. Damon regarda les pancakes

« Pas mal «Bonnie baissa l'assiette et la regarda

« Pas mal c'est tout « elle disait puis se dirigea vers la table et posa le plat. Elle prît les couverts, les sauces pour accompagner les pancakes. Elle s'assît suivît de Damon et les deux se regardèrent. Bonnie et Damon prirent une bouchée tout les deux. Damon regarda Bonnie puis les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la poubelle pour cracher. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lavabo et se servirent un verre d'eau. Ils burent tous les deux ayant encore le mauvais goût dans la bouche. Bonnie posa le verre dans le lavabo et regarda Damon.

« Je rêve où tu as mis du sel « Elle déclara en le regardant surpris et choqué . Damon la regarda et sourît

« Disons que j'ai pris tous ce qui me passait dans les mains étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de sucre » Elle le regarda un long moment hallucinant, elle se mît subitement à rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche .

« Tu es vraiment nul en ce qui concerne la cuisine « Elle disait ne retenant pas son rire ce qui agaçait Damon qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui , s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait c'était qu'on rit de lui . Il s'approcha et lui pinça le bras pour la faire arrêter de rire. En effet, elle passa en une seconde du rire à un cri.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend « Elle déclara en touchant son bras surprise.

**Follow you home**  
_Je te suis jusqu'à ta maison_  
**You've got your headphones on**  
_Tu as tes écouteurs aux oreilles_  
**And you're dancing**  
_Et tu danses_  
**Got lucky**  
_Quel chanceuse_  
**Beautiful shot**  
_Un joli coup_  
**You're taking everything off**  
_Tu retires tout ce que tu portes_  
**Watch the curtains wide open**  
_Regarde les rideaux grands ouverts_  
**And you're following the same routine**  
_Et tu suis la meme routine_  
**Flicking through the TV, relaxed and reclining**  
_Regardant un feuilleton télé, relaxé et allongé_  
**And you think you're alone...**  
_Et tu penses que tu es tout seul..._

« Ne rigole pas « Il disait, elle le regarda un long moment voyant qu'il était agacé. Elle le regarda puis le pinça ce qui fît crier Damon à son tour. Il toucha son bras et la regarda hallucinant, la trouvant puérile alors qu'il était celui qui avait commencé.

« Sérieux « Il disait

« Tu as commencé « Elle disait, il s'approcha, mais elle recula. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux ayant la même idée en tête . Bonnie le regarda puis se mît à courir vers les escaliers. Damon courra après elle.

« C'est totalement puérile « Elle disait en courant trouvant Damon gamin sur ce coup. Elle allait monter les marches des escaliers ,mais elle cria lorsqu'elle sentît le bras de Damon entourait sa taille et l'emmenait avec lui. Damon sourît ,mais perdît son sourire lorsqu'il sentît son corps tombé en arrière accompagné du corps de Bonnie qui tomba sur lui .

« Ouch « Damon disait sentant son corps contre le parquet. Bonnie entendît le bruit violent du dos de Damon contre le parquet. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand surprise, elle se retourna toujours allongée sur lui et le regarda choqué.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle demanda subitement. Damon resta les yeux ouvert et gémît de douleur ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Je ne pense pas « Il déclara. Bonnie le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire inquiète pour lui .

« Sérieux, où tu as mal ? » Elle disait. Damon la regarda un long moment voyant qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui. Il se mît à rire ,mais Bonnie resta stoïque ne comprenant pas. Au bout de deux secondes , elle comprît et lui frappa l'épaule

« Sérieux ce n'est pas marrant «

« C'est ta tête tu es vraiment inquiète pour moi « Damon disait en rigolant. Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Oui en tant que ton ancienne agent , je dois faire attention à toi , tu as une saison 4 a tourner non « Elle disait . Damon la regarda un long moment réalisant enfin que Bonnie avait vraiment l'air de se soucier de lui. Il s'en rendait compte en pensant à son attitude d'hier et avant-hier , ce n'était pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui s'en foutait de lui au contraire . Elle avait vraiment été là pour lui .

**Oh, why'd ya have to be so cute ?**  
_Oh pourquoi dois-tu être si mignon ?_  
**It's impossible to ignore you**  
_C'est impossible de t'ignorer..._  
**Must you make me laugh so much ?**  
_En plus tu me fais tellement rire_  
**It's bad enough we get along so well...**  
_C'est grave qu'on aille si bien ensemble_  
**Say goodnight and go.**  
_Dis bonne nuit et pars_

« Vraiment c'est pour ça ? » Il demanda avec un léger sourire . Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire intrigué par son regard et son sourire qui avait l'air d'en demander beaucoup plus que cette simple phrase . Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment . Bonnie ouvra la bouche et chuchota visage près du sien .

« Pour quel autre raison je le serais? » Elle demanda sachant très bien qu'il y avait une réponse autre à cette question. Une réponse qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner alors elle espérait que Damon lui explique , lui en donne une. Un silence s'installa entre eux, elle sentît son ventre se nouer lorsqu'elle sentît la main de Damon derrière son cou . Elle le regarda intrigué en voyant la manière qu'il avait de la toucher ou la regarder.

« Pour ça « Il répondit seulement puis l'embrassa rapprochant son corps de celui de Bonnie. Elle sentît son souffle coupé n'arrivant pas à répondre à son baiser, mais au bout d'une seconde, elle répondit à son baiser lui donnant un total accès . Son cœur était subitement en train de battre à 10 000 à l'heure , son cerveau était en train d'essayer d'assimiler le fait qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Damon encore une fois après avoir couché avec lui , son cerveau et son cœur lui disaient aussi qu'elle adorait ça . Ok c'était la première fois qu'elle avait à faire à ce genre de situation et elle ne pensait pas que deux personnes qui étaient censées passé seulement une nuit ensemble , se retrouve le matin à s'embrasser comme si c'était naturel , comme s'ils étaient ensemble alors qu'il ne l'était pas , c'était d'ailleurs ce que le cerveau de Bonnie était en train de lui transmettre ,mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était comme court-circuité par son baiser qui était si doux et intense à la fois qu'elle en demandait encore plus ,qu'elle lui faisait comprendre à travers son baiser qu'elle voulait encore plus , qu'elle voulait qu'il n'arrête pas . Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser lorsque la sonnette retentit. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser ne voulant pas entendre la sonnette. Les alentours étaient paralysé , il n'y avait qu'eux deux à ce moment.

**One of these days**  
_Un de ces jours_  
**You'll miss your train**  
_Tu manqueras ton train_  
**And come stay with me...**  
_Et tu resteras avec moi_  
**{It's always say goodnight and go}**  
_(C'est toujours "dis bonne nuit et pars")_  
**We'll have drinks**  
_Nous irons boire un verre_  
**And talk about things and**  
_Et parler de trucs et_  
**Any excuse to stay awake with you...**  
_N'importe quelle excuse pour rester éveiller prés de toi_  
**You'd sleep here**  
_Tu dois dormir ici_  
**I'd sleep there**  
_Je dormirais là-bas_  
**But then the heating may be down again**  
_Mais le chauffage doit encore être HS_  
**At my convenience...**  
_À ma convenance..._  
**We'd be good**  
_On sera bien_  
**We'd be great together...**  
_On sera magnifiques ensemble..._

**Go (sigh)**  
_Pars (soupir)_

« Damon c'est moi Emma « Celle-ci hurla à travers la porte ,mais les deux l'ignorèrent faisant abstraction totale d'Emma qui regardait la porte perdu .

« Damon, qu'est ce que tu fous ? « Emma cria perdant patience en toquant fortement. Bonnie ouvra subitement les yeux se demandant ce qu'elle faisait . Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Damon et l'éloigna d'elle pour reprendre son souffle. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire . Elle le regarda perdu .

« A quoi tu joues ? » Elle demanda subitement intrigué. Elle secoua la tête perdu

« Je veux dire qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? « Elle demanda , Damon la regarda sans rien dire n'ayant pas de réponse , il suivait juste ses envies. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire lorsque Emma les coupa encore une fois en toquant. Bonnie se releva subitement de Damon tout en le regardant.

« Je dois y allé, je travaille aujourd'hui « Elle se mît à dire . Damon la regarda perdu se demandant ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Bonnie se dirigea vers la porte. Emma allait toquer, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir pour voir une fille.

« Je suis bien chez Damon « Emma disait, Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oui, il est à toi « Elle répondit seulement puis s'en alla et ouvra la porte d'en face ce qui intrigua Emma qui regarda Bonnie entrait dans son appartement sans rien dire. Elle resta à regarder la porte, elle se retourna et vît Damon qui regardait la porte de Bonnie. Emma le regarda

« Je rêve où c'est ta copine des rumeurs « Emma disait seulement en regardant Damon.

**Why'd ya have to be so cute ?**  
_Pourquoi dois-tu être si mignon ?_  
**It's impossible to ignore you**  
_C'est impossible de t'ignorer..._  
**Must you make me laugh so much ?**  
_En plus tu me fais tellement rire_  
**It's bad enough we get along so well...**  
_C'est grave qu'on aille si bien ensemble_  
**Say goodnight and go.**  
_Dis bonne nuit et pars_

**Why's it always always :**  
_Pourquoi c'est toujours toujours :_  
**Goodnight and go ?**  
_Bonne nuit et pars ?_  
**Oh, Darling not again,**  
_Oh, chéri non pas encore une fois,_  
**Goodnight and... go...**  
_Bonne nuit et... pars..._

* * *

Klaus s'assît en face de sa table de travail téléphone à la main .

« Beth c'est encore moi » Il disait au téléphone à son répondeur. Beth se retourna et regarda son répondeur. Elle s'assît sur son lit et écouta.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu mes anciens messages, je suis con tu es sûrement pas là « Il disait à lui-même en regardant en face de lui.

« On doit parler , vraiment parler cette fois , tu n'as pas à parler à vrai dire , tu as juste à m'écouter parler « Beth sourît sentant que pour Klaus c'était bizarre d'aller vers elle.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner tu sais quitte à polluer ton répondeur tu finiras par m'écouter « Il continua . Il laissa un silence puis raccrocha laissant Beth tranquille. Celle-ci se mît à sourire puis s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond . Elle se mît à rire et leva les poings tout en pinçant sa lèvre

« OUI « Elle disait contente que pour une fois Klaus rampe vers elle. Il était en train de ramper et elle allait le laisser mijoter après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, s'en était trop ,c'était à son tour de renverser la situation. Klaus regarda en face de lui agacé lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte. Il tourna sa tête intrigué et regarda la porte. Il se leva et regarda dans le trou pour voir la personne, mais il n'y avait personne. Il resta à regarder intrigué puis ouvra. Il ouvra et vît un pouce. Il regarda le pouce perdu puis vît enfin la silhouette apparaître sur le côté.

« Hello frérot « Klaus ouvra les yeux surpris puis se mît à sourire. Il se dirigea vers son frère et l'enlaça.

« Kol « Kol resserra l'étreinte de son frère.

« Cela ne te dérange pas si tu m'héberge « Kol disait en s'éloignant de Klaus.

« Vraiment, avec tout l'argent que tu te fais, tu n'es pas foutu de te trouver un hôtel « Klaus disait en regardant le sourire ravageur de Kol pas étonnant que les affaires marchaient plutôt bien pour lui se disait-il.

« Mais aucun hôtel ne peut égaler mon frère « Kol répliqua avec un ton évident ce qui fît sourire Klaus . Hey oui , il savait toujours quoi dire au bon moment , c'était un expert aux belles paroles .

« Allez viens « Klaus disait faisant entrer Kol qui sourît sans rien dire. Kol entra et regarda l'appartement de Klaus, il posa sa valise et regarda les alentours .Il n'avait jamais vu cette appartement, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Klaus . Il se retourna et regarda Klaus

« Pas mal, tu t'es bien installé ici « Il disait en voyant les dessins de Klaus , il y en avait plein.

« Tu veux un truc à boire « Klaus demanda en mettant ses mains dans ses poches .

« De l'eau « Kol répondit. Klaus se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Kol dans le salon. Kol regarda l'appartement appréciant vraiment bien le design, il avait seulement vu l'appartement dans lequel Klaus vivait avec Bonnie. Il tourna sa tête et sourît en voyant l'appartement en question . Il regarda les fenêtres de l'appartement de Bonnie et vît celle-ci marchait , enfin plutôt courir pour aller à son boulot sûrement . Il la regarda un long moment , elle ne le voyait même pas , cela servait à rien de vouloir lui faire un signe . Il resta et sourît en la voyant courir dans tous les sens. Kol prît son téléphone et l'appela. Bonnie était en train de chercher ses clés partout lorsqu'elle entendît le téléphone . Elle soupira se demandant qui c'était , elle allait être en retard, elle était déjà ,mais là c'était la catastrophe . Elle prît le téléphone tout en cherchant ses clés.

« Allo »

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais hot dans ce chemisier rouge et ce jean blanc qui moule très bien ton popotin « Bonnie arrêta subitement de faire ce qu'elle faisait et se figea en entendant cette voix . Elle regarda comment elle était habillée puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Kol « Elle disait en le regardant. Il sourît en voyant la surprise de Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment . Elle le regarda , il embellissait d'année en année c'était incroyable à quel point il était beau et son sourire était toujours là , ce sourire pour lequel elle aurait pu fondre auparavant . Elle resta à le regarder surprise sans rien dire puis se ressaisit .

« Belle vue « Il disait . Bonnie le regarda et sourît

« Dis donc, tu n'as pas honte de m'espionner comme un pervers « Elle disait en souriant . Kol la regarda

« A une époque j'aurais eu honte vis-à-vis de Klaus mais là ,c'est autre chose « Il répondit avec un sourire . Elle le regarda et sourît

« Tu es là pour longtemps ? » Elle demanda , ils se regardèrent intensément un long moment

« J'ai un contrat à signer ,mais j'imagine que oui « Bonnie le regarda et hocha la tête. Ils restèrent à se regarder lorsque Bonnie vît Klaus derrière Kol . Klaus regarda Bonnie un long moment . Bonnie leva la main pour la saluer ,mais celui-ci s'éloigna de la fenêtre ce qui intrigua Bonnie .

« Klaus va bien ? » Elle demanda , Kol tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus

« Laisse tombé , il est simplement jaloux que je suis plus canon que lui » Kol disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie . Elle regarda sa montre puis Kol qui allait encore lui parler d'un truc mais elle l'interrompit

« Désolé Kol , j'aimerais bien parler avec toi ,mais je suis en retard « Elle disait , Kol la regarda

« Je vois »

«Il faut qu'on se fasse un truc ensemble , je suis contente que tu sois là « Bonnie disait en le regardant intensément. Il la regarda la trouvant toujours aussi belle , elle embellissait d'année en année se disait-il.

« Saut « Il disait puis les deux raccrochèrent . Bonnie trouva enfin ses clés et s'en alla . Kol regarda Bonnie sans rien dire , il resta à la regarder pensant au passé.

« Parfois je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête « Kol se mît à dire en se tournant vers Klaus qui était vers le bar . Il regarda Klaus

« Qu'est ce qui ta pris de divorcer d'une femme comme elle , Bonnie Bennett sérieux « Kol se mît à dire en avançant agacé pour Klaus . Klaus le regarda puis sortît une bière pour lui . Il regarda Kol

«Rends moi un service ne parle plus de Bonnie « Klaus disait agacé que tout le monde parle de Bonnie et lui en ce sens . Caroline , maintenant Kol ,tout le monde comparé Beth à Bonnie ,et il en avait marre qu'on lui rabâche que Bonnie et lui c'était spéciale . Avant cela ne le dérangeait pas ,mais là depuis hier , tous ce qui concernait Bonnie , il en avait marre et il comprenait mieux Beth . A cause de Caroline , Beth ne lui parlait plus , il avait fallu que Caroline lui rabâche ce que Kol était en train de lui rabâcher maintenant devant Beth . Il en avait vraiment marre.

« Ha jaloux à ce que je vois, tu sais, il y a plein de rumeurs sur moi et cela veut rien dire « Kol déclara subitement. C'était d'ailleurs de ça qu'il voulait parler avec Bonnie ,mais Bonnie l'avait coupé . Klaus le regarda intrigué perdu.

« Quoi ? de quoi tu me parles ? » Il demanda . Kol le regarda comprenant que Klaus n'était sûrement pas énervé à cause de la jalousie comme il le pensait.

« Tu as regardé les réseaux sociaux aujourd'hui, et le magazine Shine « Kol demanda intrigué . Klaus le regarda perdu

« Pourquoi j'aurais regardé ? » Il demanda, Kol le regarda et sourît

« Je propose que tu boives ta bière avant « Il disait en souriant ce qui intrigua Klaus.

* * *

« Tu n'étais pas censé dormir chez une amie hier « Elena déclara voulant interrompre le silence pesant dans la voiture.

« Visiblement non puisque je suis là « Jennifer disait seulement laissant un blanc dans la voiture. Elena tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer sans rien dire. Elle regarda un long moment puis d'un coup tourna le volant et posa la voiture sur le côté voulant jouer carte sur table avec Jennifer. Beth et Caroline lui avaient appris hier, qu'il fallait parfois mettre les choses cartes sur table et prendre son courage à deux mains. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles en entendant le moteur de la voiture qui s'était arrêté. Elle tourna sa tête.

« Je sais que tu sais « Elena se mît à dire. Jennifer ne dît rien un peu surprise qu'Elena aborde le sujet. Elle la regarda sans rien dire.

« Pas la peine Elena, si Stefan doit l'apprendre c'est de vous et pas de moi, Damon a dû te le dire puisque visiblement vous deux semblez assez proche « Jennifer se mît à dire sur un ton de dégout qui déplut à Elena. Elena regarda Jennifer sans rien dire.

« Damon et moi c'est fini «

« C'est fini parce que Damon en a décidé « Jennifer se mît à dire se rappelant très bien de la conversation qu'elle avait entendu au restaurant.

« Mais arrête de prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas Elena, je sais que si Damon veut aller plus loin , tu n'hésiterais pas et tu irais sûrement vers lui « Jennifer continua n'étant pas dupe. Elle était peut-être aveugle ,mais loin d'être conne et elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une conne ce qu'Elena faisait très bien. Elena la regarda sentant son cœur lui faire mal

« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est plus compliqué que ça « Elle disait ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans le fait que ce que tu as fais est mal « Jennifer disait seulement. Elena la regarda ayant marre que celle-ci commence à lui mettre des doutes et commence à la faire se sentir mal alors que sa journée avec Stefan avait super bien commencé . Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse de se réveiller et Jennifer devait lui rappeler les doutes qu'elle avait, elle en avait marre, elle avait pris une décision, la décision d'être avec Stefan et elle faisait tout pour s'y tenir, elle ferait tout pour s'y tenir. Elena se sentît obliger de se défendre alors qu'elle n'avait aucun argument pour se défendre, mais elle le fît quand même.

« Je fais des efforts on a tous des hauts et des bas, tu comprendras plus tard « Elle répondit seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour se défendre.

« Je n'ai peut être pas d'expérience au niveau relation humaine, mais j'ai la notion de ce qui est bien et mal » Elena regarda Jennifer agacé, agacé d'entendre un jugement de la part de Jennifer. Agacé que sa relation avait qu'elle était partie, simplement partie et elle devait tout faire pour ne pas que celle avec Stefan disparaisse. Elle regarda Jennifer agacé , elle était gentille ,mais elle n'était pas dû genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds , à être prise de haut et c'était exactement ce que Jennifer était en train de faire , elle la prenait de haut .

« A ton avis, dans quel catégorie tu mettrais tes agissements Jennifer du côté du bien ou du mal « Elena se mît à dire agacé par les leçons de morale de Jennifer. Elle se défendît en jugeant à son tour Jennifer parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Et elle en avait marre de se sentir mal à cause de Jennifer. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Quoi ? » Jennifer se mît à dire perdu par la phrase de Elena . Il y avait un jugement à son tour dans la voix de Elena qui déplut à Jennifer parce que ce n'était pas à Elena de la juger , c'était le contraire .

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fais , tu sais ce que Damon et moi avons fait et pourtant tu ne dis rien à ton propre frère , tu ne dis rien à Stefan alors si être lâche est mal, je penses que tu es dans la même catégorie que moi « Elena se mît à dire mettant Jennifer et elle dans le même sac . Jennifer ouvra les yeux en grand surprise d'entendre ça . Elle tourna sa tête faisant face à Elena choqué ce que celle-ci voyait . Elena savait que c'était horrible de faire ce qu'elle faisait , elle retournait sa culpabilité en la passant à Jennifer.

« Tu es aussi lâche que moi Jennifer , la passivité est lâche « Elle continua

« Alors ne me juge pas, parce que tu ne sais rien « Jennifer ne dît rien , elle sentît ses yeux lui piquaient subitement à la pensé qu'Elena la mette dans le même sac elle ,mais surtout que ce que disait Elena n'était pas faux , c'était loin d'être faux .

« Alors décidé toi , je ne vais pas le dire à Stefan , et Damon aussi , tout ce joue entre tes mains et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que Stefan le sache aussi , non ? parce que on est tous lâche autant qu'on est » Elena continua . Elle n'était pas prête à laisser Jennifer à avoir ce genre d'attitude , il fallait y mettre un terme même si c'était complètement injuste et méchant ce qu'elle disait . Elle le savait , elle savait que Jennifer était quelqu'un de bien , une bonne sœur ,mais elle la faisait passé pour le contraire pour se défendre .Jennifer se mît à sourire

« Tu caches bien ton jeu » Elle disait seulement avec un sourire agacé .

« Je protège les personnes que j'aime« Elena répondit honnêtement voulant que Jennifer la comprenne ,mais ce temps là était révolue , la période où Jennifer gobait tous ce que Elena disait . La période où elle avait de l'admiration pour elle , tout était partie .

« Qui ? Damon ou Stefan « Jennifer demanda sur un ton ironique .Il y eu un silence dans la voiture . Elena ne dît rien . Jennifer se mît à rire

« C'est ce que je me disais « Elle disait en souriant agacé.

« Je vais être en retard en cours « Jennifer se mît à dire agacé par sa discussion avec Elena . Agacée de se sentir mal , elle savait qu'elle était lâche ,mais c'était juste douloureux d'être comparé à la même lâcheté qu'Elena, ce n'était pas elle qu'avait trahi Stefan pourtant à cause d'Elena, elle avait l'impression de le trahir . Elena regarda un long moment Jennifer se demandant si cette conversation n'allait pas empirer les choses entre elles ou au contraire , elle espérait que Jennifer avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Stefan , qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser gâcher sa relation avec Stefan . Elena regarda un long moment Jennifer .

« Je veux juste que Stefan soit bien et pas perturbé par nous et ton attitude envers moi parce que cela le perturbe alors si tu veux vraiment l'aider , essaye de lui faire plaisir « Elena déclara en reprenant la route. Jennifer regarda en face d'elle, elle pinça sa lèvre agacé .

« En mentant, en faisant semblant que je ne sais rien et qu'on s'entend bien « Jennifer se mît à dire

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu es déjà en train de faire « Elena répliqua laissant un silence mortel dans la voiture . Elle s'était emportée contre Jennifer , elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ces choses et pourtant elle les avait dîtes ,mais elle était juste agacé par l'attitude passive de Jennifer qui lui faisait en quelque sorte la misère , si Jennifer lui en voulait tant alors elle n'avait qu'à le dire à Stefan , soit le dire , soit elle ne dît rien ,mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme ça envers elle devant Stefan , les choses devaient être dite ou faîte , et Jennifer était constamment entre les deux , mais ce n'était pas possible . On ne pouvait pas être entre les deux et Elena était la mieux placé pour le savoir .

Au bout d'un quart d'heure , elles arrivèrent .Elena se gara devant le lycée. Jennifer ouvra la portière.

« Passe une bonne journée « Elena disait, Jennifer ne dît rien et ferma la portière . Elena la regarda puis s'en alla en voiture légèrement agacé que cela se soit mal passé au bout du compte. Jennifer regarda en face d'elle tout en tenant la laisse de Bart. Elle serra la laisse de Bart agacé tout en serrant son poing

« Salope « Elle se mît à dire n'ayant jamais autant ressenti de colère que maintenant même avec Damon , elle n'avait pas été autant en colère .

« Ouaw ça à l'air d'être le grand amour « Elle entendît la voix de Derek à côté qui avait entendu Jennifer. Jennifer pinça sa lèvre inférieure d'agacement. Elle se retint ,mais Derek voyait bien qu'elle était vraiment énervée ,cela se voyait. Il se demandait qu'est ce qui s'était passé entre elles deux ,mais ne dît rien. Il la regarda un long moment se demandant à quoi elle pensait ? c'était un défi de savoir ce que Jennifer Salvatore pensait parce que cette fille ne disait rien , ne laissait rien transparaître .

« Le vrai amour « Elle répondit ironiquement ce qui fît sourire Derek. Elle soupira décidé à se calmer, elle était au lycée, tout irait bien maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle adopte la positive attitude de Derek . Elle sentît d'un coup l'odeur de Derek à côté d'elle , il sentait vraiment bon , elle ne savait pas ce que c'était , peut être son parfum ou peu importe ,mais c'était doux .Derek la regarda .

« Tiens en fait « Il disait en tendant un cd. Jennifer tourna sa tête et prît

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elle demanda en touchant

« Je t'ai gravé de la musique « Il disait. Jennifer se tourna et commença à faire le chemin vers l'établissement intrigué. Derek marcha à côté d'elle, il sourît en voyant qu'elle avait l'air intrigué.

« De la musique « Elle disait intrigué en tenant le cd , il rigola .

« Tu sais le cd n'a pas le sida « Il disait en souriant.

« Haha « Elle disait avec un léger sourire retrouvant le sourire avec lui. Il arrivait étrangement à lui faire oublier les choses déplaisantes comme Elena. Hier il avait réussi et cela marchait plutôt bien ce matin. Elle se mît à penser à hier , elle avait apprécié son moment avec lui , elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était , mais cela lui avait laissé une image agréable de lui. Il avait été capable d'adoucir sa soirée , de la rendre bien , oui c'était ça , elle avait au final passé une bonne soirée grâce à lui car cela lui avait permis de le comprendre un peu mieux , de le comprendre au point qu'elle appréciait sa présence en ce moment .

« J'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien mes musiques hier et je me suis dit que je t'en graverais du même type « Il déclara devant une Jennifer sceptique et surprise. Elle était intimidante pour lui, mais il aimait bien ça. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire semblant.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu écoutes à vrai dire « Il continua

« J'écoute pas de musique « Jennifer disait , depuis qu'elle était ici , elle n'avait pas écouté de musique .

« Enfin si celle de mon père mais , c'est de la musique classique ou opéra , j'imagine que c'est ringard pour toi » Elle disait n'ayant pas honte de dire ça . N'ayant pas honte d'avoir des passions différentes que les autres.

« ça l'est « Il disait honnêtement ce qui fît sourire Jennifer . Il n'était pas non plus du genre à faire semblant d'aimer ce style de musique , et de cacher qu'il n'aimait pas du tout . Il ne cachait pas ce qu'il aimait , ce qu'il détestait , ce qu'il trouvait ringard , c'était Derek quoi ? Il suffisait de dire ça pour que les gens comprenne.

« Tu n'écoutes pas de musique à part celle de ton Papa « Il disait en la taquinant .

« J'écoute pas grand-chose « Elle avoua

« Alors en plus d'être aveugle tu te rends sourdes « Il disait, elle leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire . Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement tout en parlant.

« Faut remédier à ça Jenn , c'est plus possible « Il disait voulant la faire sourire ce qui marchait vraiment bien . Elle sourît se demandant comment il arrivait à faire ça , à être cool , parce que c'était ce qu'il était cool ,mais elle avait entendu hier , la part de lui la plus triste et honnêtement en l'entendant parler de lui , du basket ,de sa mère , elle avait comprit qu'il avait besoin de sourire .

« Je suppose que ça fait partie de mon intégration « Elle disait en rangeant le cd dans son sac

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis tellement _out _que tu as pitié de moi et tu essayes de m'intégrer avec de la musique histoire que j'ai un repère dans votre normalité » Jennifer répondit .Derek la regarda et haussa les épaules

« Un peu près ça « Jennifer le regarda perdu

« Je ne sais pas comment je devrais me sentir «

« Reconnaissante , » Il déclara , elle fronça les sourcilles pas sûre .

« Ou vexer « Elle continua en souriant .Derek la regarda sans rien dire, il ne savait pas qu'elle cachait un sourire aussi beau se disait-il . Elle ne se rendait pas compte que rien dans cette conversation , elle n'avait fait que sourire près de lui alors que d'habitude , elle faisait la morte se disait Derek . Elle devait vraiment être de bonne humeur ou quelque chose du genre pour sourire autant ,mais il ne savait pas que c'était simplement parce qu'il la faisait sourire . Oui c'était ça , il la faisait sourire en ce moment, c'était marrant de lui parler normalement .Jennifer arrêta de sourire lorsqu'elle entendît le silence de Derek. Une chose qu'elle avait appris avec lui , c'était qu'il n'était jamais silencieux, non c'était une pipelette ambulante , par rapport à elle , c'était lui la pipelette et elle le savait alors c'était un peu bizarre le silence .

« Quoi ? »

« Rien « Il disait en la regardant

« Je me demandais juste « Il disait sérieusement ce qui intrigua Jennifer lorsqu'elle voyait son sérieux. Il était sérieux ,c'était mauvais signe .

« Quoi « Elle disait en rangeant ces affaires dans son casier. Derek ne dît rien

« Non laisse tombé « Il disait

« Trop tard , je suis curieuse « Elle avoua voulant savoir , étrangement voulant vraiment savoir ce à quoi il pensait .

« Ne le prends pas mal « Il disait subitement ce qui fît peur à Jennifer qui n'aimait pas cette phrase. Elle se sentît mal se demandant ce qu'il allait dire, il allait lui faire une remarque ou quelque chose de ce genre. En y pensant pourquoi elle se souciait autant de ce qu'il pense , non rectification depuis quand se souciait –elle de ce qu'il pensait . Depuis hier ? . Derek s'avança et chuchota dans son oreille.

« Tu connaissais Michael Jackson « Il chuchota en souriant en voyant la tête de Jennifer. Elle sentît le souffle de Derek et resta paralysé puis réagi. Elle poussa Derek d'elle et soupira voyant la chute de son silence. Elle s'imaginait quelque chose de pire que ça .

« Je t'ai eu « Il disait en voyant le visage de Jennifer .

« N'importe quoi «

« Tu as eu peur «

« Non « Elle disait en rangeant ces affaires , il la vît esquisser un sourire ce qui le fît rire.

« Si ça t'a intrigué mon petit ne le prend pas mal » Il disait fièr de sa chute. Jennifer rigola sans rien dire .

« Pour te répondre, je le connaissais , même si je suis aveugle , j'ai une famille et mes frères ont écouté beaucoup de musique étant jeune «

« Ils écoutaient quoi ? » Derek demanda surpris qu'elle parle de ces frères, elle n'en parlait jamais sûrement parce qu'elle ne devait pas en parler se disait-il étant donné que c'était des stars. Jennifer se mît à penser à Damon et Stefan et sourît se rappelant du peu de fois où ils ont été ensemble étant jeune , à partir des 18 ans de Damon ,celui-ci n'avait pas vécu avec eux , donc c'était assez triste chez eux. Derek regarda Jennifer se demandant à quoi elle pensait, mais étrangement aujourd'hui , elle pensait à sa famille . En venant ici, dans cette ville, elle espérait que quelque chose la relie à Damon et Stefan mais étrangement ,elle était dans la même ville qu'eux, en ce qui concerne Stefan , elle était dans le même appartement , mais elle ne se sentait pas sa sœur , et elle se sentait encore moins la sœur de Damon. Elle ne se sentait plus appartenir à une famille ces derniers temps et Elena le lui avait rappelé tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Elena avait raison , Jennifer avait trahi Stefan , elle était lâche , et passive . Derek regarda Jennifer intrigué

« Allo la terre « Derek se mît à dire à Jennifer qui se réveilla de ces pensées

« Aerosmith , Michael Jackson , Madonna et encore plein » Jennifer se réveilla de ses pensées et lui répondit .

« Oh tu as de la culture musical ravi de le savoir « Il disait, Jennifer le regarda perdu , ayant un malaise dans son cœur pensant à Damon et Stefan , ajouté d'Elena.

« Pourquoi ma culture musicale t'intéressent subitement ? » Elle demanda intrigué voulant faire disparaître ce malaise qu'elle ressentait. Derek la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, il se posa contre son casier et la regarda en croisant les bras. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Il la regarda et se lança.

« J'ai un service à te demander « Il avoua subitement. Jennifer ne dît rien intrigué attendant qu'il continue se demandant en quoi elle pouvait l'aider.

« Voila, je travail dans un bar plutôt classe tu vois « Il commença sa narration ce qui intrigua Jennifer

« Et il y a un groupe encore inconnu qui vient chanter accompagné de quelqu'un qui joue au piano »

« Mais on a plus de pianiste pour accompagner ce groupe et je suis chargé d'en trouver un pour ce soir et devine quoi « Il se mît à dire ce qui surpris déjà Jennifer qui savait déjà à quoi il avait pensé.

« J'ai pensé à toi « Derek avoua laissant un énorme blanc. Jennifer le regarda, il la regarda attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose , mais celle-ci ne dît rien . Elle resta à ne rien dire un long moment.

« Pourquoi tu ne demande pas au club de musique , tu sais qu'il y en a un « Elle se mît à dire intrigué.

« Parce que je ne traîne pas avec ces ringards, t'imagine si on me voit avec les gens du club musicale » Il répliqua laissant un silence . Jennifer le regarda perdu trouvant cela un peu méchant .

« Tu sais que c'est une blague hein « Derek se mît à dire voyant que Jennifer n'avait pas vriament apprécié sa blague . Elle le regarda

« Tu pourrais préciser parfois en disant point d'exclamation après chaque blague que tu dis « Elle répondit . Derek la regarda et sourît , c'était incroyable , elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant , c'était impossible , de faire semblant de rire c'était impossible pour elle .

« Je ne veux pas le club de musique , je te veux toi , point « Il rajouta pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Elle resta perdu par sa phrase sentant subitement un malaise dans son cœur, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ,mais elle se sentît subitement mal . Elle resta à ne rien dire paralysé

« Pourquoi ça « Elle demanda perturbé par sa phrase

« Parce que tu sais en jouer , et tu es la seul que je connaisse qui sait en jouer à vrai dire , mon club d'amis est assez limité en compétence « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer qui arrêta de sourire se rendant compte qu'elle souriait beaucoup trop en sa présence. Elle le regarda

« ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas joué « Elle se mît à dire ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

« Sérieux , trouve une autre excuse , j'ai tout le temps pour entendre toute les excuses que tu as alors vas y balance les d'un coup qu'on en finisse « Il disait subitement ce qui surpris Jennifer . Elle le regarda

« Et je te rappelle que je suis aveugle et que je ne connais pas les partitions de ton groupe « Jennifer se mît à dire en souriant fière de son excuse.

« Alors tu as quoi à dire contre ça « Elle disait, Derek la regarda un long moment

« ça tombe bien, j'ai les partitions en braille, je les ais imprimé « Il disait subitement , elle le regarda surprise ce qu'il remarqua . Elle ne dît rien

« Quoi d'autre ? « Il demanda fière de lui.

« je peux pas apprendre les partitions maintenant, c'est trop tôt «

« On finit à 13 h aujourd'hui, je peux t'emmener sur mon lieu de travail et tu peux apprendre là bas « Il continua ce qui agaça Jennifer. Il voyait bien qu'elle était agacée. Il la regarda et sourît.

« En plus si tu veux tu peux emmener ta famille ou des amis, c'est plutôt bien ce bar , l'ambiance est pas mal , la musique , je suis sûre que tu vas aimer « Il disait essayant de la convaincre.

« Juste un service « Il continua, elle resta à ne rien dire . Elle se mît à sourire et hocha la tête

« Ok , je dois prévenir mon frère ,mais normalement c'est bon « Elle répondit surprise d'avoir dit oui. Derek la regarda sans rien dire surpris à son tour

« Vraiment ? » Il disait perdu pensant qu'il fallait bien plus que ça pour la convaincre , il s'était même fait à l'idée de demander à quelqu'un du club de musique . Jennifer le regarda

« Ben oui c'est pas ça que tu voulais »

« SI c'est juste q » Il s'arrêta et sourît

« C'est dure de te suivre parfois tu sais ça « Il se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui ne dît rien .

« Ok alors 13h devant le lycée , je t'attends « Il disait puis s'en alla . Jennifer le regarda et sourît . Derek marcha puis se tourna vers elle

« En fait » Jennifer arrêta de sourire en entendant Derek parlait loin

« Ce n'est pas un genre de rendez vous ok , je dis ça parce que je sais que parfois je fleurte beaucoup et que tu pourrais croire que je t'attire dans un sorte de piège mais ce n'est pas ça « Il se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Jennifer. Elle le regarda en rigolant

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça , je n'ai vu aucune méprise , ce qui veut dire que tu as de la chance que je sois aveugle « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer. Il la regarda un long moment

« Ok à 13 h alors « Il disait puis s'en alla . Jennifer le regarda le trouvant marrant .

« je rêve ou toi et Derek vous étiez en train de fleurter « Elle entendît Moly derrière elle qui ouvra son casier. Jennifer se tourna

« Quoi n'importe quoi, on parlait, « Jennifer disait en rangeant encore ces affaires dans son casier. Elle pensait aux mots de Derek qui résonnait dans sa tête .Molly rangea ses affaires en souriant voyant la gêne de Jennifer . Elle avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise , Molly la regarda un long moment puis se décida à parler .

« En fait, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai vu une ami et «

« Tu m'as oublié « Jennifer disait terminant la phrase de Molly. Molly la regarda

« Oui « elle disait s'en voulant en entendant le ton froid et terne de Jennifer , elle ne savait pas si cela cachait une rancœur ou si c'était simplement un constat de Jennifer. Jennifer ne dît rien laissant Molly continuer .

« J'étais tellement bourré que j'ai pas réalisé jusqu'à que ton frère vienne » Molly disait , Jennifer s'arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait , elle tourna sa tête vers Molly intrigué

« Quel frère ? » Elle demanda perdu . Stefan était au bowling , quant à Damon celui-ci ne voulait pas la voir.

« Damon « Molly répliqua . Jennifer ouvra les yeux et la bouche en grand surprise . Elle esquissa un léger tout léger sourire ce que Molly remarqua.

« Il est venu ? « Jennifer demanda à la fois surprise et contente qu'il soit venu. Elle se mît à repenser à hier, c'était sûrement lui qui avait sonné à l'appartement hier se disait-elle. Elle était contente d'un coup, subitement contente à cette nouvelle . Il était quand même venu après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Après ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire. Molly regarda Jennifer perdu se demandant pourquoi elle était autant surprise que son frère la vienne la chercher.

« Bien sûr, il a fait effet, on a posté même moi j'avoue toute les photos sur twitter de lui avec sa copine du moment « Molly disait ce qui intrigua Jennifer . Jennifer la regarda perdu

« Sa copine ? »

« Oui comment elle s'appelle déjà je m'en rappelle plus » Jennifer fronça les sourcilles se demandant de quoi elle parlait . Elle regarda Molly

« Bonnie « Elle se mît à dire ne voyant étrangement pas une autre fille près de Damon. Molly la regarda et sourît, elle hocha la tête

« Oui voila, ils étaient ensemble à la fête pour te chercher et Ryan leur a dit que Derek était parti te raccompagner pourquoi cela te surprend ? » Molly disait intrigué . Jennifer la regarda , elle ferma son casier .

« Pour rien « Elle disait seulement surprise que Damon soit venu . En ce qui concernait Bonnie , elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas sa copine , elle était là lorsqu'elle avait entendu Damon à la conférence , il avait dit qu'elle était sa copine devant tout le monde juste pour énervé Bonnie ,mais elle commençait à avoir des doutes , c'était quand même étrange que Bonnie était avec lui hier . Dans ses souvenirs, Damon et elle ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prenne la tête, ce n'était pas ses histoires après tout. C'était entre Damon et Bonnie, seul eux savait ce qu'ils étaient se disait Jennifer. Mais pourtant pour eux, c'était encore très flou , c'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi pensait Bonnie dans le bus.

* * *

Celle-ci était en train d'écouter sa musique dans le bus et regardait à travers la vitre la route. Elle était dans ses pensées en regardant la route. Elle regarda son téléphone et fouilla dans son répertoire. Elle s'arrêta sur le nom de Damon réfléchissant, elle se demandait si elle devait l'appeler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de l'appeler pour savoir s'il était libre ce soir. Elle regarda son portable puis décida de lui envoyer un message essayant de suivre ces envies. C'était flou entre eux , elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était ce matin et encore moins hier , mais c'était là.

« Allez « Elle se disait en se donnant du courage. Elle écrivît son message

«ça te dit de manger chez moi ce soir ? » Elle commença à écrire, elle s'arrêta subitement puis effaça son message . Elle regarda agacé se disant que c'était un peu trop direct et que cela donnait l'impression d'envisager une autre nuit comme la veille alors que pas du tout , c'était juste histoire de savoir exactement ce qui se passait ? . Elle effaça son message se trouvant ridicule de faire ça , elle devait faire comme elle avait prévu et le laissait tranquille. Elle sentît son portable vibrer puis regarda son téléphone. Elle vît un message de Damon et l'ouvra intrigué . Elle ouvra et sourît en voyant que visiblement , il avait eu la même idée qu'elle .

_« Tu es libre ce soir ?_ _»_ Il demanda ce qui intrigua Bonnie . Elle sourît , elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait répondre , si elle disait oui de suite , cela était trop évident qu'elle avait eu la même idée , qu'elle le voulait . Elle regarda son portable et répondit le prenant à la rigolade .

_« Je te manque c'est ça , je fais souvent cette effet «_ Elle écrivit puis l'envoya ne voulant pas trop être sérieuse.

_« Ne t'emballe pas trop , juste un oui ou un non ça me va «_ Damon écrivît ce qui fît sourire Bonnie qui imaginait la manière dont Damon le dirait. C'était Damon quoi ?.

« Je suis libre pourquoi ? » Elle répondit ne lui disant toujours pas si c'était un oui ou non , elle attendait avant de répondre , ça serait trop facile de dire oui ou non comme il le voudrait . Bonnie entendît son arrêt , elle leva la tête et se leva de son siège pour sortir . Elle sortît du bus ,mais s'arrêta de suite en voyant Klaus à son arrêt qui semblait l'attendre. Elle le regarda intrigué toujours en tenant son portable à la main attendant le message de Damon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle demanda surprise de voir Klaus. Elle s'avança pour laisser passer les gens derrière.

« Tu m'explique ? » Klaus se mît à dire en montrant son portable. Bonnie le regarda intrigué , elle s'avança et regarda le portable de Klaus de plus près . Elle ouvra les yeux surprise lorsqu'elle vît des photos de Damon et d'elle à la fête d'hier lorsqu'ils cherchaient Jennifer. Elle resta à regarder et vît les réseaux sociaux qui ne parlaient que de ça . Bonnie leva la tête perdu

« Depuis quand tu es connecté à des information people tu déteste ça « Elle ne trouva que ça à dire parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle était en train d'aider Damon , elle n'avait fait rien de mal .

« C'est Kol qui m'a montré, j'ai vu par hasard et ce n'est pas ça le problème « Il disait laissant un blanc . Bonnie regarda Klaus surprise par son ton et son air froid et terne .Son sourire avait disparu subitement ce qui l'intrigua.

« Tu m'expliques « Il répéta voulant savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bonnie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a expliqué, ce sont simplement des rumeurs tu connais les journalistes » Bonnie disait le prenant à la légère ce qui troubla Klaus . Il y avait à peine 2 jours, elle l'avait supplié qu'il s'occupe des journalistes qui balançaient des rumeurs sur elle et Damon. Mais maintenant elle considérait que ce n'était que des rumeurs. Elle était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

« Depuis quand tu es aussi relaxe avec des simples rumeurs « Il demanda intrigué en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Bonnie le regarda se demandant à son tour pourquoi elle n'était pas énervé , elle était à vrai dire comme dans son monde depuis ce matin et c'était pas ces journalistes qui allaient ruiner sa bonne humeur .

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème . Puis en quoi cela te concerne ? « Elle se mît à dire agacé par le regard de Klaus qui avait l'air de la regarder intrigué et agacé parce que c'était ce qu'il était . Agacé !

« Vraiment Bonnie en quoi ça me concerne « Il répéta choqué puis se mît à rire se moquant de l'attitude de Bonnie. Il arrêta de rire petit à petit ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Tu m'as demandé de l'aide tu te souviens « Il se mît à dire ayant l'impression de parler à une gamine de 5 ans ce que Bonnie n'aimait pas . Elle n'aimait pas son ton .

« j'ai fais en sorte que les magazine arrête de t'appeler ou de te suivre , tu me l'a demandé tu te souviens « Il disait , il s'arrêta ne laissant pas Bonnie parler

« Et toi tous ce que tu trouve à faire c'est leur donner de quoi se nourrir alors explique moi, je suis un jouet pour toi ou quoi ? J'ai essayé de te protéger parce que tu me l'as demandé ,mais toi tu te rapproche de lui évinçant tous ce que j'ai fais « Il se mît à dire montrant clairement à Bonnie qui n'était pas d'humeur surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il était légèrement agacé par son histoire avec Beth ,mais aussi agacé par le fait que Damon et Bonnie avaient l'air d'être proche. Bonnie avait en quelque sorte disparu depuis hier , ils avaient tous eu aucune nouvelle d'elle et tous ça pour qu'il découvre qu'elle avait passé la journée avec Damon parce que c'était ce que montrait les photos , elles montraient clairement que Bonnie avait passé sa journée avec lui. Ils avaient l'air plus proche qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Bonnie regarda Klaus surprise par le fait qu'il avait raison. Son enthousiasme d'il y avait à peine 1 minute avait subitement disparu , elle réalisait enfin ce qui se passait. Elle avait carrément oublié à cause de cette histoire avec Damon qu'elle aussi avait une histoire , quelque chose à protéger . Elle regarda Klaus se sentant mal et celui-ci ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux au contraire.

« Tu te sentais mal à cause de cette histoire ,mais tu continues alors je me demande qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi de te montrer impliquer avec ce type alors que tu sais ce qu'il en coûte » Il se mît à dire . Bonnie regarda Klaus surprise par le fait qu'il avait complètement raison , mais elle retournait la phrase dans d'autre circonstance et se demandait quel idée elle avait eu d'aller plus loin avec lui sachant que Damon avait des problèmes non résolus tout comme elle. Elle s'était impliqué . Elle ouvra la bouche pour se justifier mais rien ne vînt . Elle regarda Klaus puis trouva ces mots.

« Je n'ai pas réalisé , il avait des problèmes et j'ai essayé de l'aider , je n'ai pas pensé à ça « Elle avoua se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pensé à rien . Klaus la regarda sans rien dire un moment , ils se regardèrent tous les deux sans rien dire .

« Je peux rien faire pour toi Bonnie « Il se mît à dire

« J'ai du pouvoir ,mais je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de parler sur les réseaux sociaux « Il continua. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire paralysé par les souvenirs qui étaient subitement revenu . Elle avait vu tellement Damon, qu'elle avait oublié Klaus, qu'elle s'était carrément oublié.

« Tout le monde pense que tu es sa copine, je peux rien y faire , et toi qui voulait protéger tes amis et toi , cela s'avère maintenant impossible « Il déclara n'arrivant pas à cacher le fait qu'il était agacé. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire surprise par Klaus qui se montrait plutôt froid et beaucoup moins souriant qu'avant. Il soupira

« La prochaine fois essaye de penser avant d'agir« Il déclara puis se dirigea sur la route pour rejoindre sa voiture . Il ouvra la portière de sa voiture et monta dans celle-ci laissant Bonnie qui était resté de dos choqué et perdu par l'attitude de Klaus .

« Klaus « Elle l'appela,, elle se retourna pour aller lui parler ,mais celui-ci s'en alla à toute vitesse la laissant sur le trottoir. Il était vraiment énervé contre elle se disait-elle . Elle soupira commençant à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait , elle , qui voulait se protéger avait fini par oublier en étant avec Damon.

« Fais chier « Elle se mît à dire sentant son anxiété de la dernière fois revenir. Elle regarda subitement les alentours se demandant si on l'observait, c'était la première fois qu'elle se posait la question ,mais Klaus avait raison, il était temps qu'elle fasse attention. Elle entendît son portable vibrer et vît un message de Damon .

« Un dîner ? » Damon demanda , Bonnie regarda le téléphone sans rien dire puis mît son portable dans son sac ne répondant pas à Damon .Elle s'en alla ensuite et fît le code de l'immeuble, elle entra et s'arrêta surprise en voyant Caroline et Laura qui parlaient à l'accueil.

« Care « Bonnie disait perdu en avançant vers les filles. Elle était encore perturbée par Klaus ,mais essaya de faire abstraction. Caroline et Laura levèrent la tête et regardèrent Bonnie.

« Alors comme ça tu sors avec Damon Salvatore ? » Caroline disait en souriant . Bonnie se mît devant le comptoir alors que les filles étaient derrière

« Quoi ? n'importe quoi ? » Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était avec Damon , elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ,mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas sa copine. Elle regarda les filles pensant à ce que Klaus avait dit . Elle était tellement préoccupée par Damon qu'elle avait oublié l'extérieur , la réalité , les journalistes , le fait que Damon était une star suivi par plein de gens . Bonnie était dans ses pensées lorsque Caroline la réveilla de ses pensées.

« Heu Bonnie ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi à la maison et visiblement tu as passé ta journée avec Damon hier alors ne nous prend pas pour des cruches « Caroline disait en souriant le prenant à la rigolade sachant très bien que Bonnie n'était pas la copine de Damon , il suffisait de se rappeler la fois où elle lui avait jeté un vase à la gueule pour le savoir , pour savoir que c'était impossible qu'il y ait quelque chose entre ces deux là . Bonnie les regarda sans rien dire . Les filles la regardèrent et ouvrèrent les yeux en grand. Bonnie resta silencieuse un long moment ce qui intrigua les filles qui commencèrent à douter de leur certitude .Il suffisait de voir le visage de Bonnie et surtout d'entendre son silence pour commencer à douter. Les filles écarquillèrent les yeux subitement sous le choque comprenant enfin.

« oh mon dieu tu n'as pas fait ça « Elles se mirent à dire en même temps en voyant la tête de Bonnie.

« Quoi « Bonnie demanda perdu n'aimant pas le regard de ses copines.

« Tu as couché avec « Elles dirent en même temps

« Non « Bonnie disait seulement ,mais les filles savaient qu'elle mentait . Elle les regarda puis haussa les épaules

« Si c'est le cas , c'est pas un gros problème , je suis majeur et vacciné et c'est vous qui m'avez dit que je devais suivre ce que je voulais faire « Bonnie disait en regardant Caroline et Laura. Elle n'aimait pas leur regard de jugement , donc elle se sentait obliger de se défendre. Les filles la regardèrent sans rien dire avec un air que Bonnie n'aimait pas.

« Quoi ? arrêtez de me regarder comme ça «

« On te taquinait , on pensait que c'était simplement des rumeurs ,mais visiblement non « Laura avoua . Bonnie les regarda

« Je ne sors pas avec « Bonnie disait

« Non tu te le tape juste « Caroline se mît à dire installant un silence de mort entre les filles. Laura regarda Caroline surprise tout comme Bonnie. Bonnie la regarda ,elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Caroline prît ses affaires

« J'y vais avant que je m'énerve « Caroline se mît à dire en prenant ses affaires. Bonnie la regarda partir intrigué, elle regarda Laura perdu .

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?" Elle demanda , Laura la regarda sans rien dire et haussa les épaules. Bonnie se retourna puis décida de suivre Caroline pour s'expliquer avec elle ne voulant pas la laisser partir comme ça. Elle avait déjà laissé partir Klaus , elle ne laisserait pas partir Caroline. Bonnie sortît de l'immeuble.

« Care c'était quoi ça « Elle disait une fois dehors en prenant le bras de Caroline. Caroline se retourna et regarda Bonnie.

« Je ne te comprends pas , Damon est un salop , il t'expose devant tout le monde et toi tous ce que tu trouves à faire c'est coucher avec lui . Je suis contente que tu arrives à voir plus loin que Klaus ,mais là ce type t'a blessé volontairement Bonnie tu te souviens ou pas « Caroline se mît à dire. Bonnie la regarda ,elle avait les même propos que Klaus . Si elle se souvenait , bien sûre qu'elle se souvenait , elle avait eu peur depuis que Damon l'avait exposé à la conférence , elle avait eu peur qu'on cherche dans son passé , que Klaus découvre quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit . Elle s'en souvenait ,mais en étant près de Damon hier , elle avait carrément zappé , elle avait cherché à l'aider oubliant carrément le reste. Elle était tellement dans son monde avec lui qu'elle avait zappé le reste , la réalité.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça « Bonnie se mît à dire ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Damon , ce que Damon lui avait dit , elle ne pouvait pas parce que ce qui c'était passé resté simplement entre eux . C'était simplement entre eux et personne d'autre. Caroline la regarda

« Je ne vois pas en quoi « Caroline se mît à dire. Bonnie enleva sa main du bras de Caroline

« Il y a peine deux jours tu suppliais Klaus d'enlever ces rumeurs , parce que ton passé te hantais et maintenant tu efface tous ce qu'il a fait pour toi , tu laisse ton passé revenir en pleine face . Je suis d'accord avec toi , et je comprend que tu veuilles ne rien dire à Klaus et que tu ne m'ais rien dit à l'époque mais là a quoi tu penses au juste ? est ce que tu penses même « Caroline se mît à dire . Bonnie regarda Caroline surprise par le ton qu'elle employait envers elle , le même ton que Klaus , le même jugement dans sa voix . Elle la regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre laissant un blanc. Caroline soupira brisant le silence entre remît bien son sac

« Je dois aller travaillé, à ce soir « Elle disait seulement puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie devant l'immeuble. Caroline s'en alla agacer ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était autant agacé par Bonnie, Damon et Klaus. Bonnie regarda Caroline partir de dos , elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira fatigué . Laura vît Bonnie entrer , elle voulait lui parlait ,mais Bonnie l'ignora et monta directement en haut pour aller rejoindre son bureau . Lorsque Bonnie arriva à son étage , celle-ci vît sa patronne qui était posé contre son bureau .

« Désolé du retard « Bonnie disait en regardant sa patronne .

« plein de journaliste appelle en ce qui vous concerne , Damon et vous « Sophie se mît à dire avec un ton froid. Bonnie s'arrêta face à elle et soupira ayant marre d'entendre autant parler de Damon et elle en à peine 5 minutes .

« A propos de ça je suis désolé ,mais ce que dit Damon est faux et j »

« C'est bon, pas besoin de vous expliquer c'est votre vie , je vous rassure je m'occupe des journalistes « Sophie disait ce qui surpris Bonnie

« Ok merci «

« j'ai besoin que vous rejoignez Damon, et que vous lui donniez ça, c'est important, il doit me le signer c'est en rapport avec un contrat publicitaire donc donnez lui ça il doit me le rendre au plus tard ce soir , c'est URGENT« Sophie disait en lui passant une enveloppe . Bonnie prît l'enveloppe intriguée

« Il n'y a pas des coursiers pour ça « Bonnie se mît à dire perdu en levant la tête vers sa patronne. Sophie sourît et se mît face à elle.

« Si mais vous êtes là aussi «

« Mais je vais faire du tord à son image si on me voit avec lui «

« Croyez moi c'est de la bonne pub pour notre agence «

« Donc cela vous arrange «

« Un peu » Sophie avoua ce qui choqua un peu Bonnie .

« Quoi ? cela vous choque que je me sers de vous « Sophie disait voyant le regard surpris de Bonnie . Bonnie la regarda un long moment

« Un peu «

« Ce sont les affaires grâce à toi on n'entend parler de notre agence et Damon risque d'avoir beaucoup de demande d'interview pour qu'il parle de lui c'est la loi du business tu devrais le savoir « Sophie se mît à dire. Bonnie la regarda un long moment, elle ne dît rien

« Ok « Bonnie déclara un peu sur le cul tellement sur le cul que sa voix s'effaçait au fur et à mesure. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, Sophie était celle qui mettait des sous sur son compte tout les mois. Sophie s'en alla dans son bureau laissant Bonnie dans le sien.. Bonnie posa son enveloppe, elle s'assît et frappa subitement le bureau avec son pied agacé

« Fais chier « Elle disait en pensant à sa discussion avec Klaus et Caroline. Elle soupira essayant de se calmer. Elle regarda en face d'elle puis prît le téléphone et appela Damon agacé.

« Allo « Damon disait en regardant le serveur qui était en train de servir Emma et lui.

« C'est l'agence, où tu es? Je dois te remettre un contrat publicitaire que tu dois signer avant ce soir «

« Je suis au restaurant « Damon disait sous le regard de Emma qui souriait. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle , décidant de faire à sa manière et d'éviter les problèmes .

« Tu peux passer ici pour les signer «

« Je passerais dans une heure un peu près ça te va « Damon demanda . Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ok «

« Alors p» Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Bonnie avait déjà raccroché .Il regarda son téléphone surpris

« Elle m'a raccroché au nez « Il disait en regardant son téléphone. Emma le regarda et sourît tout en mangeant.

« La fille de ce matin enfin Bonnie « Elle disait en mangeant. Damon leva la tête et la regarda

« Toi tu joues ta curieuse « Il disait sachant très bien comment était Emma. Il regarda ensuite son téléphone intrigué voulant parler de ce soir mais visiblement ,il lui en parlerait tout à l'heure .

« Pas besoin d'en faire un mystère, je l'ai vu sortir de ton appartement «

« Qui dit que c'était elle la fille en question »

« A part si tu as couché avec deux filles, je pari que c'est elle « Emma disait . Elle arrêta de manger et soupira

« C'est le moment où je dois être ami avec toi et te dire que tu es peut être un peu trop vieux pour continuer à mener ce genre de vie, de coucher à droite à gauche avec des filles que tu viens de rencontrer « Emma se mît à dire . Damon la regarda et sourît

« J'y crois pas tu l'as fait «

« Quoi ? »

« Ça, juger, tu commence à juger « Il disait en souriant. Elle le regarda puis soupira

« Ok, Grace m'a demandé de te parler avant qu'elle se charge de le faire « Emma avoua

« Je n'aime pas faire ça ,mais c'est ma patronne, c'est notre patronne je te rappelle « Emma continua . Damon la regarda et sourît

« Elle a peur que les fans d'Eve et Ethan nous lâche ou quoi « Il se mît à dire

« Le fait que tu as dit devant plein de gens que tu avais une copine l'a un peu refroidit , tu étais censé lui en parler avant de le dire à la télé . Tu as signé un contrat, tu étais censé être célibataire pour attiser encore ton image et non parler d'une copine quelconque que tu as mise dans ton lit « Emma déclara sachant très bien que Damon n'avait pas de copine, il avait menti ,c'était évident . Elena et Stefan lui avait dit que ce n'était pas vrai donc Damon arrivait peut être à berner les journalistes mais pas elle. Damon la regarda un long moment

« Elle n'est pas quelconque et je ne l'ai pas mise dans mon lit « Il se mît à dire légèrement agacé par les propos de Emma . Emma le regarda intrigué sans rien dire. Ok, c'était bizarre qu'il défende cette fille , il ne sortait pas avec ,mais il la défendait ce qui était étrange . Elena ne lui avait visiblement pas tout dit. Emma le regarda sourcilles froncé perdu .

« Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? « Elle demanda intrigué. Damon fronça les sourcilles et se mît à rire

« N'importe quoi « Il disait. Elle le regarda un long moment hallucinant en voyant la gêne de Damon subitement. Il était gêné par cette question ,mais surtout par le fait que sa réponse sonnait faux, vraiment faux . Emma ouvra les yeux en grand surprise brisant le silence qui était apparu .

« Tu as des sentiments pour elle « Elle répéta comme une évidence. Damon avait cette gêne , une gêne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui , elle avait déjà vu chez tout le monde sauf lui ,mais là monsieur Damon Salvatore l'avait .

« N'importe quoi , j'en ai pas ok , c'est juste une chieuse qui aime s'immiscer dans ma vie c'est tout «Emma le regarda et haussa les épaules

« Ajoute fille facile dans son profil , si elle a couché avec toi c'est que s'en est une « Emma disait essayant de voir la réaction de Damon. Damon fronça les sourcilles n'aimant pas le mot fille facile car il définissait pas du tout Bonnie.

« Ce n'est pas une fille facile « Il disait ce qui fît sourire intérieurement Emma qui ne fît rien paraître

« Ha oué et en quoi elle est différente des autres filles que tu as ramené dans ton appartement « Emma demanda. Damon la regarda ne voyant pas à quoi elle jouait.

« Elle est capable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suite, et non pas je t'adore, je suis fan de toi « Il disait en imitant toute les filles avec qui il avait couché. Emma sourît aimant bien lorsque Damon était comme ça . Il y avait des moments où c'était dur de lui parler et d'autres, où ça faisait du bien, simplement du bien. Elle le regarda contente de passer du temps avec lui.

« Elle a la faculté de faire et dire exactement ce qui faut faire et dire au bon moment, elle est assez envahissante, tellement envahissante que ça m'énerve » Il disait en regardant en face de lui sans regarder Emma. Emma regarda Damon et sourît le voyant dans ses pensées. Il repensa à hier , à toute sa journée avec elle , cela lui était paru une éternité . Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir vécu dans une île déserte seulement avec elle et personne d'autre autour. Il resta à penser à hier à ce qu'il avait partagé avec Bonnie et ce qu'elle avait partagé avec lui.

« Elle a une part d'ombre qui t'attire « Il se mît à dire repensant à hier ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de son passé. Il resta à penser à hier se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant apprécier la présence de quelqu'un même s'il disait à chaque fois tout le contraire . Il ne dît rien un long moment

« elle est marrante , c'est marrant d'être juste avec elle « Il continua sans regarder Emma. Emma ouvra les yeux surprise , elle n'avait jamais entendu Damon parler autant d'une fille . Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu faire autant d'éloge parce-que c'était ce que c'était , il ne s'en rendait pas compte ,mais tous ce qu'il disait était des compliments. Emma le regarda perdu se demandant comment cette fille avait réussi à faire en sorte que Damon parle autant , parle autant en bien.

« tu peux passer du rire à de la colère en une seconde , c'est imprévisible , elle est imprévisible« Il continua confirmant la pensée de Emma à ce moment. Damon ne dît rien un long moment étant dans ses pensées. Il resta à penser à hier et sourît .Emma hocha la tête et interrompît Damon.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça Damon » Emma se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Damon qui leva la tête pour la la regarda un long moment attendant qu'elle parle .

« mais tu as des sentiments pour elle « Emma continua en regardant intensément Damon dans les yeux . Il la regarda sans rien dire ne niant pas ce que sa collègue et ami en face de lui disait .

* * *

Caroline arriva en voiture devant l'immeuble. Elle sortît de la voiture avant de partir travailler , elle devait repasser chez elle. Elle s'arrêta en voyant la voiture de Klaus en face. Elle vît Klaus sortir de la voiture et se dirigeait vers son immeuble. Elle le regarda un long moment

« Klaus « Elle cria , Klaus s'arrêta , il se retourna et regarda Caroline de loin. Il resta à la regarder un long moment et allait repartir ,mais Caroline courra à toute vitesse. Elle le prît par le bras

« Attends ,je suis désolé à propos d'hier , vraiment « Caroline se mît à dire . Klaus se retourna pour se mettre face à elle. Il la regarda un long moment attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

« J'aurais pas dû parler comme ça à Beth , et la dénigrer , je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais tu me connais « Elle disait en souriant légèrement. Klaus la regarda, elle détestait lorsqu'il se montrait aussi froid , il donnait le chair de poule. Il était froid à cause de Beth ,de Caroline mais surtout et avant tout à cause de Bonnie. Il ne le devait pas pourtant ,mais parmi toute ces femmes , c'était l'histoire avec Bonnie qui l'agaçait le plus. Le fait qu'elle s'expose autant , le fait qu'elle soit en contradiction constante, il y avait à peine une semaine , elle était effrayée d'être exposé devant tout le monde et ce matin lorsqu'il avait vu ,elle avait l'air de s'en foutre. Il n'arrivait plus à la suivre , lui qui arrivait généralement à la suivre était perdu par elle . Il était en grande partie agacé par ça , par le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre , à comprendre son ex femme alors qu'il considérait qui le devait encore. Klaus se rendît compte qu'il était en train de se préoccupé de Bonnie alors qu'il devait avant tout se préoccuper de Beth , oui il avait choisi Beth et il devait se concentrer sur elle et évitait les sentiments amer laissé par Bonnie.

« C'est pas envers moi que tu dois t'excuser « Il déclara se réveillant de ses pensés. Elle le regarda comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire .

« Sérieux , je veux ton pardon pas le sien « Elle disait puis s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Klaus . Klaus la regarda et sourît

« Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit « Il disait seulement hallucinant face à l'attitude de Caroline. Elle ne changerait jamais , elle ne se rendait même pas compte que ces mots avaient blessés Beth . Il avait vu Beth dans un état qu'il n'aimait pas . Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça , mais hier , Caroline avait dépassé les bornes , tout le monde savait sauf elle visiblement .Il allait partir ,mais Caroline se mît face à lui .

« Ok je le ferais , je ferais tous ce que tu veux « Elle disait . Klaus la regarda surpris en voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de son ami. Il regarda Caroline un long moment sans rien dire .

« Vraiment «

« oui » Il la regarda voyant la détermination dans ses yeux et parla.

« Ok alors va voir Beth et essaye de la convaincre de me reprendre « Klaus disait subitement ce qui surpris Caroline qui ouvra les yeux en grand . Pourquoi voulait-il tant se remettre avec elle ? alors que c'était une relation quelconque pour Caroline .

« Quoi Care , tu pensais que je ne l'aimais pas , que je m'en foutais d'elle « Klaus se mît à dire en voyant la tête de Caroline. Celle-ci le regardait sans rien dire surprise. Klaus passa à côté d'elle

« Jusque là je veux plus te voir « Il disait seulement puis entra dans son immeuble. Caroline regarda en face d'elle surprise sans rien dire . Elle se retourna et regardait la porte se refermait. Elle était surprise de se rendre compte que Klaus tenait vraiment à Beth , de se rendre vraiment compte que ce que Laura avait dit était vrai. Elle ne voulait pas que Bonnie et Klaus voient quelqu'un d'autre , elle voulait qu'il forme le couple qu'elle avait vu grandir ,mais visiblement les deux commençait à se disperser chacun de leur côté la laissant seul . Elle regarda l'immeuble de Klaus surprise sans rien dire.

* * *

« Hey Ryan, j'espère que ca va, on doit parler « Derek disait au téléphone assis sur le devant de sa voiture. Ryan n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ce qui inquiétait Derek. Derek regarda en face de lui intrigué sachant que Ryan devait sûrement lui faire la gueule. Il repensait à hier , Ryan lui en voulait vraiment , il avait vu la déception dans ses yeux . Derek était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît une voix.

« Ca va ? » Il entendît, il sursauta et tourna sa tête pour voir Jennifer. Il la regarda se demandant comment elle faisait pour être aussi discrète.

« Putain tu m'as fais peur « Il disait en la regardant intensément. Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

« C'est l'heure « Jennifer disait. Derek la regarda, il descendît de la voiture .

« Ok alors tu risques pas de me faire faux bon hein « Il disait. Jennifer le regarda et sourît voyant qu'il était vraiment surpris qu'elle ait dit oui . Elle le regarda

« Non t'inquiète « Elle répondit, elle le regarda

« Et j'ai invité des personnes, je peux ? » Elle disait ayant prévenu Tyler qu'elle rentrait avec Derek . Derek la regarda et sourît

« Bien sûre , je t'avouerais que si ce sont tes frères les gens en question , cela arrangerait l'endroit où je travaille, histoire de faire de la pub « Il avoua . Jennifer le regarda et sourît

« En fait c'était pour ça , tu me parles à cause de mes frères « Elle disait sur un ton humoristique. Derek la regarda et sourît sans rien dire. Il se dirigea vers la portière du côté passager.

« Allez entre « Il disait en ouvrant la portière à l'avant et à l'arrière pour faire passer Bart. Jennifer regarda en face d'elle et sourît bizarrement contente d'aller là où travaillait Derek. (...)

Ils arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard.

« Il n'y a personne « Derek déclara en ouvrant la porte avec les clés.

« ça ouvre vers 20h « Il continua , il fît entrer Jennifer qui prît son temps avec Bart. Il la regarda entrait sans rien dire . Il entra à son tour et vît le patron

« Hey Derek qu'est ce que tu fais là « Le patron demanda intrigué .

« J'ai trouvé notre nouvelle pianiste pour ce soir , elle sait jouer du piano « Derek disait , Son patron s'approcha , il était châtain avec des yeux noisette très claire .

« C'est ta copine « Il demanda en le regardant , Derek sourît

« Jennifer je te présente Mark « Il disait, Mark tendît sa main, Jennifer lui serra la main . Mark regarda Derek et lui parla

« Elle est aveugle « Il chuchota. Derek le regarda

« Pas sourde « Il répondit, Mark mît sa main derrière sa tête

« Désolé «

« Pas grave « Jennifer disait seulement , elle avait l'habitude , mais bon c'était assez chiant parfois d'entendre la remarque.

« Je lui montre la salle tu veux bien, elle a besoin de repère avant « Derek disait , Jennifer regarda Derek surprise qu'il ait pris l'initiative. Mark les regarda

« ok faîte comme chez vous, je dois aller chercher des produits, protéger mon bébé « Mark disait en parlant du bar . Il s'en alla ensuite laissant les deux jeunes .

« Ok alors comment ça marche « Derek déclara. Jennifer lui passa la laisse de Bart

« Tiens le « Elle disait , il prît sa laisse puis celle-ci prît son bâton et examina toute la salle en marchant faisant attention de ne pas percuter les chaises , les tables mais c'était assez dure ce que Derek remarqua . Il resta à la regarder puis s'assît

« Tu as besoin d'aide « Il demanda assis.

« Non « Elle répondit, il sourît sachant qu'elle allait dire ça. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire.

« Là c'est les toilettes « Il disait, il resta à regarder Jennifer puis décida de se taire en voyant qu'elle était vraiment concentrée. Il se rendait compte que cela devait dure pour être d'atterrir à chaque fois dans un nouvelle endroit et prendre ses repères. Il la regardait sans rien dire.

* * *

« Je reviens , j'en ai pas pour longtemps « Damon disait en sortant de la voiture de Emma qui sourît

«Tu diras bonjour à Bonnie de ma part « Emma disait taquinant Damon . Il la regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de fermer la portière . Emma sortît de la voiture décidant de l'attendre dehors. Elle se posa contre la voiture et attendît Damon . Damon entra dans l'immeuble puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en sifflant . Il avait l'air plûtot de bonne humeur contrairement à d'habitude se disait Laura qui le regardait perdu . Damon entra dans l'ascenseur tout en sifflant. Bonnie était quant à elle assise en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers , c'était tellement le bazar , tout était en bordel , elle ne trouvait plus rien .

« Fais chier « Elle disait agacé , elle se calma se rendant compte qu'elle s'enervait pour rien , c'est bon son mauvais côté ressortait finalement . Elle soupira décidant de se calmer. Elle trouva enfin son papier ,mais entendît le téléphone sonnait . Elle répondit tout en écrivant .

« Elle n'est pas là « Elle disait au journaliste , c'était le troisième qui appellait aujourd'hui la cherchant . Elle raccrocha , elle entendît l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Elle leva la tête et regarda pour voir Damon entrait . Damon s'arrêta et sourît en voyant Bonnie étrangement content de la voir. Bonnie le regarda sans rien montrer pensant à ce que Caroline et Klaus lui avaient tout deux dit . Damon s'avança et s'assît sur la chaise en face de Bonnie .

« Alors je t'écoute « Il disait en la regardant. Bonnie chercha dans ses affaires et sortît l'enveloppe voulant vite se débarrasser de cette histoire de contrat et de tout .

« J'ai lu le contrat et normalement rien ne cloche « Elle disait, elle lui passa le contrat puis un stylo. Damon prît le stylo ,mais au lieu de signer , il lu le contrat .

« Je préfère m'en assurer» Il disait en esquissant un sourire pour la taquiner ce qui marchait bien . Elle le regarda hallucinant .

« Tu te fous de moi »

« J'ai l'air « Il répondit puis l'ignora et se concentra à lire le contrat. Elle resta à le regarder surprise en voyant qui lisait vraiment son contrat.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire comme une séance photo « Elle disait connaissant un peu son emploi du temps

« Tu m'espionnes « Il répondit en la regardant toujours avec ce léger sourire qu'elle aimait bien ce matin.

« Je le sais c'est tout « Elle répondit seulement .

« J'ai le temps avant que l'heure vienne « Il répondit seulement . Ils se regardèrent tout les deux sans rien dire. Bonnie soupira

« Ok , moi j'ai du travail « Elle disait seulement puis baissa la tête et écrivît dans ses dossiers . Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire repensant à ce que Emma lui avait dit au restaurant , repensant aussi à ce qu'il avait dit à Emma à propos de Bonnie. Il la regarda un long moment ce qui gêné Bonnie qui sentît son regard sur elle. Elle leva la tête intrigué

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda , Damon la regarda puis regarda son contrat

« Rien « Il disait seulement sans la regarder. Elle le regarda perdu , elle soupira puis reprît ce qu'elle faisait agacé de se sentir comme tiraillé entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire . Parce que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait , elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que Damon avait fait . Elle avait pensé à tout ,même couché avec lui mais pas à ce qui se passerait après, il avait tout de même exposé , elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait . Bonnie entendît son téléphone sonnait , elle vît que c'était le même numéro de tout à l'heure , c'était le premier journaliste qui avait appellé . Elle regarda son téléphone sans répondre ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Tu réponds pas « Il disait , Bonnie le regarda , elle prît le téléphone puis raccrocha de suite sans même avoir mit le téléphone contre son oreille. Damon la regarda intrigué .

«Sympa l'accueil « Il disait intrigué. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire puis reprît ce qu'elle faisait . Damon la regarda intrigué, ils entendirent une seconde fois le téléphone sonnait. Bonnie ne le prît pas faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Elle était tellement concentré à essayer de ne pas entendre le bruit qu'elle ne fît pas attention à Damon qui s'était mis à côté d'elle.

« Allo » Damon répondit à sa place . Bonnie leva subitement la tête en regardant Damon. Elle se leva

« Qu'est ce que tu fais « Elle déclara en montant le ton ce qui intrigua Damon

« Oui elle est là « Il répondit , il passa le téléphone à Bonnie

« C'est Alice« Il disait intrigué par l'énervement de Bonnie qui était subitement apparu . Bonnie regarda Damon , elle prît le téléphone sous le regard de celui-ci et répondit .

« Allo »

« Ha oui , je transfert l'appelle « Bonnie disait se sentant bête. Elle appella Sophie pour lui passer sa fille qui était au téléphone . Elle regarda Damon agacé par lui

« Evite de faire ça » Elle disait , Damon la regarda perdu

« Qui tu essayes d'éviter au téléphone ? » Il demanda intrigué . Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« A ton avis « Elle se mît à dire en le regardant . Damon la regarda se doutant de la réponse , il savait que depuis ce matin , ça fusait l'informations sur les réseaux sociaux.

« Ils t'embêtent encore ? » Damon demanda . Bonnie resta à le regarder puis se mît à rire trouvant marrant que Damon pose la question.

« Ne prétends pas que tu t'en soucie tu veux bien « Elle se mît à dire puis s'assît à sa place. Damon la regarda intrigué , il s'assît sur son siège faisant face à elle .

« Et pourquoi ça « Il demanda . Bonnie le regarda un long moment agacé qu'il pose la question.

« Parce que c'est toi qui m'a mis dans cette situation je te rappelle , depuis cette conférence « Elle disait puis reprît ce qu'elle faisait ignorant le regard intrigué de Damon

« Et tu m'en veux encore à ce que je vois « Il disait , elle leva la tête et le regarda ne sachant pas pourquoi d'un coup elle était énervée contre lui en fait si c'était à cause de Caroline et Klaus , à cause d'eux , elle était énervée par lui.

« Je devrais plus t'en vouloir selon toi ? » Elle demanda , Damon la regarda intrigué et se mît à sourire

« Tu couches souvent avec les gens à qui tu en veux « Il se mît à dire en souriant . Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire sachant qu'il avait raison . Depuis quand on en voulait à une personne après on couchait avec cette personne et après on lui en voulait encore ,c'était n'importe quoi selon lui ,mais même selon elle.

« Parce que ça semblait être une sorte de trêve tu sais , nous deux , hier « Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire

« Mais c'était hier non , et là on est aujourd'hui «

« Ce matin aussi on était aujourd'hui et on s'est encore embrassé « Il disait , il allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie le coupa .

« Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ? » Elle demanda perdu

« Tu veux que j'oublie le fait que tu m'as exposé devant tout le monde à cette conférence , tu veux que j'oublie aussi le fait que tu as encore des problèmes non résolu dans ta tête « Elle se mît à dire puis s'arrêta se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait . Damon ouvra les yeux en grand surpris qu'elle aborde ça, qu'elle abordait son passé qu'il lui avait laissé entrevoir . Elle faisait très bien passé son message . Il la regarda et se mît à rire .

« Tu sais quoi « Il se mît à dire , il se leva de sa chaise . Bonnie leva la tête et le regarda

« Va te faire voir « Il déclara seulement puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seul assise sur sa chaise. Elle regarda Damon qui était en face de l'ascenseur. Il monta dans l'ascenseur puis se retourna et la regarda toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui . Damon descendît et rejoignît Emma qui l'attendait depuis un bon bout de moment

« Tu en as mis du temps « Elle disait étant posé devant la voiture. Damon fît le tour de la voiture et regarda Emma

« Tu as raison , c'est une garce doublé d'une fille facile » Damon disait en mettant ces lunettes puis monta dans la voiture sous le regard surpris de Emma . Elle le regarda entrer dans la voiture puis entra dans la voiture

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle demanda, Damon conduit sans rien dire et sourît agacé ce que Emma remarqua. Bonnie regarda le contrat et vît que Damon ne l'avait pas signé. Elle le regarda.

« Fais chier « Elle disait seulement en mettant sa main sur son front agacé.

* * *

« Je crois que c'est bon « Jennifer se mît à dire en souriant . Derek se leva de la table après un peu près une heure à avoir observer Jennifer qui prenait ses repères. Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle assez loin

« Ok alors rejoins moi sans ta canne « Il disait en souriant. Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel , elle soupira . Elle lâcha son bâton d'aveugle, puis avança vers Derek. Derek sourît en voyant qu'elle arrivait facilement à dévier les chaises . Jennifer avança un peu trop vite pour Derek qui pensait qu'elle allait le percuter.

"Attention " Il disait intrigué en voyant sa vitesse ,mais Jennifer s'arrêta en face de lui. Elle se mît à sourire et leva la tê reconnaissait l'odeur de Derek ,c 'était facile de se repérer grâce à son odeur. Elle leva la tête comme pour le regarder alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas ce qui fît sourire Derek qui vît qu'elle était vraiment proche de lui. Ils restèrent à ne rien dire un long moment . C'était étrange à ce moment Derek avait l'impression que Jennifer était en train de le voir ,de le regarder derrière ses lunettes. Il avait envie d'enlever les lunettes de Jennifer pour voir ses yeux. Il la regarda un long moment ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui sentait son regard sur elle , il suffisait d'entendre le silence. Elle baissa subitement la tête .

"On s'y met " Elle se mît à dire puis s'en alla rejoindre l'estrade qu'elle avait repéré facilement. Derek la regarda sans rien dire.

« Derek « Elle répéta en s'asseyant sur le piano. Il se réveilla de ses pensées et monta à son tour sur l'estrade. Il s'assît à côté d'elle se réveillant complétement de ses pensées.

« Tiens « Il disait en lui passant les partitions. Elle prît la première partition et effleura la feuille.

« Normalement je leur ais dit qu'on répété «

« Leur ? » Elle demanda intrigué.

« C'est un jeune groupe qui vient souvent jouer ici, ils sont cool « Derek disait.

« Il y aura beaucoup de chanson , ils font des covers « Il disait. Jennifer secoua la tête

« Si ça me permet de jouer du piano , ça me gêne pas « Elle avoua voulant jouer du piano.

« ça fait longtemps que tu en as pas joué ? » Il demanda subitement en regardant le visage de Jennifer qui était de profil à lui . Il resta à la regarder un long moment

« Depuis que je suis parti de chez mes parents, mon frère n'en a pas chez lui et je n'ose pas trop lui demander « Elle disait concentrée à toucher les partitions. Derek la regarda et ne dît rien voyant qu'elle avait l'air d'être concentrée et qui la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Ils entendirent tout deux quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Derek se leva et sourît

« ça doit être eux « Il disait laissant Jennifer qui se concentrait à retenir les partitions. C'était plutôt facile se disait-elle en touchant la partition, elle avait vu plus dur ,mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle sache s'accordait les voix du groupe. Derek ouvra la porte et vît les trois personnes qu'il attendait. Il y avait le guitariste qui était blond avec des yeux marrons , et des cheveux mi long , mi court et une mèche sur le côté . Il s'appelait Tim . A côté de lui , il y avait la bassiste , Sam , qui était tout aussi blonde que Tim , elle avait les cheveux court et bouclé avec des yeux bleu , mais des yeux bleues qui tournait au noir parfois. Elle avait des grand yeux , ce qui adoucissait son visage , cela adoucissait sa coupe de cheveux qui faisait un peu garçon. Et pour finir , il y avait le plus important , le chanteur , Mike , contrairement au deux autres , Mike avait les cheveux mi long , mi court , des cheveux extrêmement noirs qui s'accordait avec ces yeux ténébreux , on pouvait se plonger dans ce noir .

« Désolé de vous avoir fait venir « Derek disait en regardant Mike . Mike faisait très sévère du visage ,mais au fond il était cool si on ne l'emmerdait pas trop.

« C'est rien , je te rappelle que grâce à toi on a un job « Mike disait . Jennifer entendait la voix à la fois douce et grave de Mike . Il suffisait de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il chantait bien , elle reconnaissait les belles voix et il en avait une.

« Ha oui c'est vrai « Derek disait en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fît rire le groupe. Ils entendirent subitement le piano et s'arrêtèrent . Mike leva la tête et regarda Jennifer qui était en train de jouer . Elle jouait la musique . Derek tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer.

« C'est Je » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il vît Mike se précipitait rapidement vers Jennifer . Mike monta sur l'estrade.

« Tu vas trop vite « Mike se mît à dire ce qui arrêta Jennifer nette . Mike regarda Jennifer ,mais celle-ci restait à regarder en face d'elle .

« La chanson ne va pas aussi vite tu sais « Mike continua. Son groupe le regarda. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel voyant que Mike avait une manière de parler qui était souvent déplaisante pour les autres ,mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique, il le prenait à cœur . Mike regarda Jennifer et s'approcha de plus près d'elle intrigué lorsqu'il vît qu'elle ne le regardait pas .

« Je te parle « Il se mît à dire

« Oui je sais j'écoute « Jennifer déclara en regardant en face d'elle . Derek arriva sur l'estrade.

« Mike je te présente Jennifer , et Jennifer je te présente Mike « Jennifer tourna sa tête et regarda Mike sans rien dire . Celui-ci la regarda puis regarda le chien à côté d'elle . Il comprît en voyant le chien. Il regarda ensuite Derek qui le regarda et hocha la tête . Mike resta à regarder Derek puis soupira .Il se releva .

« Bon je te montre comment je la chante et tu suis avec le piano ca te va « Celui-ci déclara seulement évitant de poser des questions ce qui fît sourire Derek. Derek le regarda sans rien dire puis s'éloigna de l'estrade laissant Mike seul sur l'estrade. Les deux autres montèrent pour accompagner leur ami avec leur instruments. Il commença la chanson tout doucement avec sa voix douce et cassé. Jennifer resta à écouter sa voix , c'était une des chansons que Molly n'arrêtait pas d'écouter à chaque fois tout comme la moitié des lycéens . C'était bizarre de l'entendre aussi lentement. Jennifer sourît puis commença à jouer suivant le rythme de la voix de Mike . Mike tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer, il commença à sourire puis continua à chanter voyant qu'elle s'adaptait aussi vite.

* * *

Damon et Emma arrivèrent quelque minute plus tard après avoir quitté Bonnie. Damon sortît de la voiture encore agacé . Emma sortît et soupira n'aimant pas lorsqu'elle avait à faire à ce Damon , celui de d'habitude en l'occurrence . Elle le regarda puis le suivît . Ils entrèrent tous deux , ils virent Alaric , Stefan et Elena qui étaient en train de les attendre . Cette séance photo ne se passait qu'entre Elena , Damon , Emma et Stefan . Alaric et les autres travailleurs étaient en train de prévoir comment prendre les photos .

« Ha vous êtes enfin là « Alaric se mît à dire. Emma regarda tout le monde

« Je vous préviens Damon Salvatore n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui alors préparez vous « Emma disait , Damon la regarda sévèrement sans rien dire et ils comprirent tous

« On voit ça « Elena disait en regardant Damon un long moment . Alaric regarda Damon

«Des problèmes avec ta copine peut être « Alaric se mît à dire avec un léger sourire . Emma se mît derrière Damon et secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour dire à Alaric de la fermer. Stefan et tout le reste sourirent en voyant Emma derrière sauf Damon et Elena. Elena se demandait si c'était vrai les rumeurs sur les réseaux sociaux. Emma chuchota .

« Emma arrête ça « Damon se mît à dire , il n'était pas dupe . Emma arrêta ce qu'elle faisait

« De quoi tu parles « Elle disait , Damon se retourna et la regarda . Il s'approcha d'elle et la porta subitement comme un sac à patate ce qui fît crier celle-ci .

« Arrête ça « Emma hurla , Damon courra avec elle sur ses épaules ce qui fît rire tout le monde.

« Fais attention , on a besoin d'elle « Alaric disait . Damon s'arrêta à côté de Alaric toujours avec Emma sur ses épaules. Il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec Bonnie , pas maintenant , là il était au boulot ,c 'était autre chose . C'était ce qu'Emma aimait bien avec Damon ,c 'était que peu importe ce qui se passe dans sa vie privée , il séparait toujours vie privé et boulot. Il arrivait à crée une rupture totale entre les deux et c"était d'ailleurs ce que tout le monde reconnaissait chez Damon , c'était sa capacité à être compétent dans ce qu'il faisait , il était compétent dans son job et personne ne pouvait lui retirer ça même pas son histoire ou le peu d'histoire qu'il avait avec Bonnie.

« Pourquoi on a besoin d 'elle d'ailleurs « Damon se mît à dire . Emma regarda Alaric la tête à l'envers aussi intrigué que Damon

« Oui c'est vrai d'habitude les photos c'est entre Stefan, Damon et Elena , pourquoi je suis dessus et pas Alycia et le reste « Emma disait intrigué , elle frappa Damon pour que celui-ci la fasse descendre. Damon fît descendre Emma et regarda Alaric intrigué .

« Grace m'a demandé de prendre une photo de vous 4 ensembles puis ensuite je vais prendre en photo Elena et Stefan et Damon « Il disait en leur montrant un peu les croquis .

« De Elena et Stefan ensuite puis Damon et Elena puis Damon et Stefan , les deux frères , puis Emma et Elena ok « Ils le regardèrent intrigué puis hochèrent la tête

« Ok « Ils répondirent en même temps en regardant les croquis.

« Puis de Damon et Emma et Damon , Elena et Emma « Emma , Elena et Damon se regardèrent

« Attendez depuis quand je prend des photos avec Damon « Emma disait

« Grace veut qu'on joue sur tous les tableaux et couple possible , même si tout le monde veut du Damon et Elena enfin Eve et Ethan , à côté il y a plein de fan de toi et Damon et de Stefan et Elena alors on joue sur tous les angles , sur tous les triangles amoureux « Il continua . Alaric regarda Damon et Emma

« Vous savez vous avez fait effet depuis la conférence « Il disait en regardant Emma et Damon qui se regardèrent avec un léger sourire . L'assistante d'Alaric arriva avec les vêtements qui étaient accrochés sur les cintres.

« Bon vous me suivez , on se prépare , on dois vite en finir « L'assistante de Alaric disait . Ils la regardèrent tous surpris par le ton qu'elle employait avec eux.

« Suivez la patronne « Alaric disait en souriant.

* * *

« Hey Klaus c'est moi, c'était un peu bizarre ce matin « Bonnie s'arrêta repensant à Klaus. Klaus resta à écouter le répondeur. Kol écouta à son tour, il coupa le son de la télé et écouta Bonnie.

« Tu vas vraiment me faire la gueule pour ça « Elle continua. Kol soupira et regarda Klaus.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dises à part désolé " Elle continua . Elle ne pouvait lui dire que ça et rien d'autre. Il avait fait beaucoup pour que les journalistes ne parlent pas d'elle et elle tous ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était détruire tout son travail. Elle s'en voulait pour ça , elle pouvait s'en vouloir que pour ça.

« Tu sais quoi laisse tombé, rappelle moi si tu es d'humeur à me parler même si enfin bref je te laisse « Bonnie finit par dire agacé puis raccrocha. Kol regarda Klaus intrigué

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler « Kol disait intrigué ne comprenant rien à l'attitude de Klaus. Klaus lui avait dit ,mais Kol savait que si Klaus faisait la gueule à Bonnie , c'était pour autre chose , quelque chose de plus profond . Klaus ne dît rien et reprît son dessin sans rien dire . Kol regarda Klaus sans rien dire puis remît le son de la télé sans rien dire . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire un long moment lorsqu'elle entendît son téléphone sonnait.

« Allo «

« C'est Tyler » Tyler disait en remmettant les équipements dans la reserve du gymnase. Il était censé ramené Jennifer ,mais celle-ci était rentré avec Derek. Enfin de ce qu'il avait compris ,elle était parti avec Derek à son travail .

« Dit moi que tu m'appells pas pour me fairele gueule « Elle se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Tyler .

« Hein pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je comprends rien , Klaus et Caroline semble me faire la gueule à cause tu sais des photos «

« Ha oui tout les jeunes du lycée arrêtent pas d'en parler « Tyler disait . Bonnie soupira

« Merci de me le dire « Tyler sourît

« Enfin bref , c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle «

« Pourquoi alors ? » Elle demanda

« Parce que je t'aime « Il disait puis rigola

« Je rigole «

« Ben merci » Elle disait contente . Tyler ne se souciait vraiment pas de ses affaires ce qui faisait plaisir à entendre . En même temps, il était dans son monde avec les lycéens , son boulot , le championnat . En ce moment, il était plutôt occupé à trouver un remplacent de Derek alors les histoires de Bonnie étaient le dernier de ses soucis.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire , Jennifer je t'appelle pour elle « Il avoua . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle ayant carrément oublié d'appeler Jennifer alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle appellerait , la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu c'était avant hier , lorsque Jennifer l'avait appelé pour qu'elle aille voir Damon et entre temps , entre tous ce qui s'était passé , elle avait carrément zappé Jennifer , elle avait oublié de la rappeler et de la rassurer sur l'état de Damon.

« Elle va bien ? » Bonnie demanda

« Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi aujourd'hui et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de nouvelle de toi depuis hier alors qu'on vit presque dans le même appartement «

« Heu je te rappelle que ça fait des semaines que tu nous as laissé tombé « Elle déclara ce qui fît sourire Tyler . C'était vrai que c'était n'importe quoi en ce moment , il jonglait entre Klaus et Bonnie depuis cette histoire avec Caroline, avec le fait qu'elle avait emmené les enfants voir son père.

« J'ai prévu de revenir à vrai dire « Il disait voulant essayé de retrouver sa famille. Bonnie se mît à sourire contente.

« C'est vrai « Elle disait en souriant

« j'aime bien Klaus, mais nos soirée devant la télé me manque « Il avoua . Bonnie regarda en face d'elle et sourît

"Moi aussi " Bonnie disait contente laissant un silence. Tyler sourît à son tour . Ils ne dirent rien un long moment avant que Bonnie se ressaisies .

« Jennfier va bien , j'ai carrément oublié de l'appeler «

« Oué t'inquiète , elle a essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois ,mais tu n'as jamais répondu et ce matin elle était surprise d'entendre parler de toi et Damon «

« Comment tu sais tous ça ? »

« Elle est venue me voir pour me dire que je n'avais pas besoin de la ramener chez elle , et en même temps elle m'a parlé de tous ça » Tyler disait en souriant . Bonnie ne dît rien surprise de voir que Jennifer avait l'air d'être devenu une pipelette avec Tyler .

« Elle nous invite aussi ce soir , elle accompagne des jeunes artistes au piano et elle voulait savoir si tu pouvais venir , elle avait l'air de vraiment vouloir que tu viennes « Tyler avoua . Bonnie sourît

« Et ça nous permettra de passer une soirée ensemble « Il continua . Bonnie rigola et hocha la tête

« Ok pas de problème «

« Je me charge d'en parler à Klaus et Caroline puisque visiblement j'ai raté un épisode « Il disait voyant que c'était tendu entre les trois. Bonnie sourît sans rien dire .

« A tout à l'heure alors « Elle disait seulement.

« A toute « Il répondit puis raccrocha. Bonnie raccrocha , elle sourît ,mais perdît son sourire lorsqu'elle vît Sophie sortir de son bureau. Elle la regarda

« Damon a signé le contrat « Sophie demanda. Bonnie la regarda

« Non , il était occupé «

« J'en ai besoin Bonnie alors dépêchez vous de lui faire signer le contrat « Sophie disait puis rentra dans son bureau. Bonnie regarda la porte du bureau de Sophie agacé . Elle la regarda puis se leva , elle prît ses affaires et le contrat puis s'en alla agacé et décidé à en finir avec ce contrat.

* * *

« Elles sont vraiment belle « Stefan disait en regardant les photos de Elena et lui et de tout le monde ensemble . Il leva la tête et regarda Damon et Elena qui étaient en train de se positionner. Damon était allongé au sol avec une chemise blanche qui était légèrement déboutonné. La maquilleuse , la maquilla légèrement puis Elena s'allongea à son tour à côté de Damon .

« Ok Elena , tu te tournes vers lui « Elena portait une robe longue et roube bordeaux. Elle était vraiment belle dans la robe , on aurait dit qu'elle était confectionné que pour elle. Elle avait les cheveux en chignon qui lui donnait un air raffiné.

« Damon tu restes figé , et quand je te le dis tu tourne la tête pour regarder Elena ok «

« Saisi « Damon disait en restant à regarder le plafond . Elena se tourna , elle se rapprocha de Damon , elle mît une jambe sur lui puis ouvra légèrement sa chemise .

« Va y « Damon tourna sa tête et les deux se regardèrent . Damon regarda un long moment Elena sans rien dire , ils arrivaient tout deux à faire abstraction de leur précèdent , c'était des pro à ce moment. Alaric arriva et prît les photos.

« Parfait « Il déclara . Ils restèrent figé à ne rien faire .

« Damon pose ta main derrière le cou de Elena «Damon posa sa main derrière le cou de Elena et celle-ci rapprocha son visage de celui de Damon. Leur visage se retrouva près , on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Elena regarda Damon ayant des flashbacks subitement d'eux . Alaric prît les photos content . Bonnie arriva discrètement , elle ferma la porte et s'arrêta en voyant la séance photo . Stefan regarda Elena un long moment , il ne savait pas ce qu'il percevait , il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir Elena et Damon prendre des photos ensemble ,mais pourtant il suffisait qu'il voit les yeux de Elena pour que quelque chose le rende jaloux . Il resta à les regarder sans rien dire. Emma tourna sa tête et vît Bonnie qui était en train de regarder Damon et Elena sans rien dire .Bonnie regarda les deux , elle ressenti de la jalousie à ce moment , elle les regarda encore plus agacé d'elle même car il suffisait qu'elle voit Damon avec Elena pour être jalouse.

« Ok , on en a fini avec Damon et Elena « Alaric disait .Elena s'éloigna de Damon , celui-ci se leva à son tour et s'arrêta nette en voyant Bonnie qui le regardait . Les deux se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Ils les regardèrent tous sans rien dire .

« Bon Elena va te changer pour prendre en photo avec Emma , en attendant Damon tu poses avec Emma « Alaric disait . Bonnie regarda Damon et lui montra le contrat qu'il devait signer , elle lui fît un signe pour lui dire de venir ,mais celui-ci l'ignora ayant une dent contre elle . Il regarda Alaric.

« Bon Emma tu viens « Damon disait seulement ignorant Bonnie qui soupira sans rien dire sachant que Damon allait réagir comme ça. . Emma s'avança et rejoignît Damon

« Alors nous deux on pose comment « Emma demanda, contrairement à Elena , Emma était habillé en blanc , elle avait les cheveux raides et long . Elle se mît à côté de Damon

« Mettez vous dos à dos « Emma regarda Alaric puis Damon

« Ok j'ai pas envie de faire mon emmerdeuse ,mais pourquoi Elena a le droit de porter une magnifique robe rouge bordeaux et moi juste cette simple robe blanche , elle est belle mais bon « Emma disait . Alaric la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel

« Parce qu'on ne t'aime pas « Il répondit , elle le regarda

« Haha « Elle disait

« Bon vous y aller « Alaric disait. Damon se mît de profil ignorant totalement Bonnie qui le regardait. Bonnie était en train de le regarder lorsqu'elle entendît une voix à côté d'elle .

« Jennifer vous a dit qu'elle jouait ce soir « Stefan disait subitement attirant le regard de Bonnie . Elle tourna son corps et le regarda surprise qui lui adresse la parole enfin il s'était dèja parlé ,mais c'était pas pareil.

« Oui , elle nous a invité «

« Je m'en doutais , elle vous aime bien ça se voit « Stefan disait . Bonnie le regarda un long moment . Stefan la regarda

« Dite vous savez par hasard pourquoi Jennifer et Damon ne s'entendent pas en ce moment « Stefan demanda subitement intrigué par l'attitude de Jennifer en ce moment . Bonnie le regarda perdu se demandant pourquoi il lui posait la question. Stefan vît la confusion dans son regard et s'exprima mieux

« Elle est bizarre en ce moment , et je me suis dit comme elle vous aime bien qu'elle vous l'avez dit « Il continua . Bonnie regarda Stefan se rappellent que Jennifer l'avait appelé bouleversé à cause d'une conversation avec Damon , une conversation qu'elle avait saisi lorsqu'il lui avait parlé hier. Elle regarda Stefan

« Elle ne m'a rien dit , pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle est plutôt réservé « Bonnie disait. Stefan la regarda sans rien dire , Bonnie voyait bien qu'il avait l'air pertubé .

« Tu sais tu peux me tutoyez « Bonnie se mît à dire . Stefan la regarda se souvenant qu'elle le lui avait déjà dit.

« Selon les journaux , je suis ta belle sœur , ça fait en quelque sorte de nous des gens assez proche pour se tutoyer « Elle continua essayant de rire de la situation. Stefan la regarda et se mît à sourire . Ils se regardèrent en souriant sans rien dire puis tournèrent la tête pour voir les maquilleurs remaquillaient Damon et Emma . Emma était carrément plus petite que Damon , enfin elle avait un peu près la même taille de Bonnie ce qui était assez mignon à voir lorsqu'on la voyait dos à dos avec Damon qui était plûtot grand .

« Damon prend la main de Emma qui est juste derrière toi «

« Je sais où est sa main » Damon disait en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fît sourire Emma . Damon prît délicatement la main de Emma toujours avec sa chemise qui était légèrement ouverte. Il ne la prît pas entièrement , il entrecroisa quelque doigts avec les siens .

« Ok « Alaric prît des photos . Elena arriva changer et regardait Emma et Damon en souriant . Les assistants mirent un ventilateur sur le côté et les mirent en marche. Les cheveux d'Emma se mirent à voler légèrement caressant le dos de Damon .

« Ils sont mignon « Elena disait en les regardant . Alaric sourît et prît les photos , il se rapprocha et prît plusieurs angles.

« Souriez maintenant « Il leur ordonna ce qui firent sur commode .

« Eloignez vous légèrement l'un de l'autre ,mais toujours en entrecroisant vos main « Emma commença à s'éloigner de Damon tout comme celui-ci sans qu'il se lâche la main . Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque Alaric leur dirent d'arrêter .

« Maintenant ramène là en la faisant tourner « Alaric disait. Emma sourît , Damon la rapprocha de lui , celle-ci tourna sur elle-même et se retrouva face à Damon qui avait mît son bras autour de sa taille et une main sur son visage . Emma sourît toujours avec les ventilateurs à côté qui faisaient bouger ces cheveux.

« Bougez surtout pas « Alaric disait .

« Pas mal « Emma disait ce qui fît sourire Damon ,les deux regardèrent et souriaient sans rien dire . Alaric les prît plusieurs fois puis applaudit

« Impeccable , elle était vraiment bien faîte « Il disait en applaudissant . Ils applaudirent tous sauf Bonnie qui resta à les regarder ressentant encore une once de jalousie . Elle détestait lorsqu'elle était comme ça , lorsqu'elle était jalouse pour un rien ,mais elle était comme ça malheureusement avec les gens qu'elle aimait bien , qu'elle aimait plus que bien à vrai dire.

« Ok les suivants , Emma et Elena et après on fait le trio Emma , Damon et Elena ok mais là une pause « Alaric se mît à dire . Damon se retourna et regarda Bonnie perdant petit à petit son sourire en la voyant ce que celle-ci remarqua . Elle le regarda se disant qu'elle méritait cette accueil de sa part. Damon s'approcha de Bonnie qui était à côté de Stefan

« Alors j'ai le droit à mister Jekyll ou Mister Hyde « Il disait en croisant les bras se mettant face à Bonnie

« Ou pour être plus poli , à la Bonnie gentille ou à la garce « Il continua . Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand choqué qu'il dise ça . Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment sans rien dire un peu surprise .

« Tu n'as rien à m'envier sur la deuxième partie visiblement « Bonnie disait laissant un blanc . Damon la regarda un long moment sans rien dire . Stefan les regarda puis interrompît la tension et gêne entre eux.

« Je peux te parler deux secondes « Stefan se mît à dire voulant parler en privé à Damon . Damon resta à fixer Bonnie puis s'en alla avec Stefan . Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Damon et Stefan parlaient agacé par Damon, par tout . Elle le regarda puis regarda autour d'elle et vît que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se sentît étrangement mal en voyant le regard de tout le monde. Elle les regarda sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait d'elle , elle n'était pas dupe.

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda en se retournant. Il regarda Bonnie qui était derrière en train de regarder tout le monde mal à l'aise ce qu'il remarqua . Stefan tourna sa tête à son tour voyant que Damon était plus concentrée à regarder Bonnie qu'à se concentrer sur lui. Il regarda Damon

« Je peux avoir deux minutes de ton attention ou Bonnie a réussi à prendre tout ton attention « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant Damon . Damon détourna son regard de Bonnie pour le regarder

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Il demanda à Stefan . Stefan le regarda se doutant que c'était Damon et qui fallait qui s'y fasse à la distance qu'il créait avec lui , avec tout le monde ,mais celle avec Jennifer , il ne la comprenait pas.

« Jennifer joue ce soir du piano dans un bar et elle voudrait que tu viennes , elle m'a demandé de t'en parler « Stefan déclara subitement . Damon regarda Stefan un long moment n'ayant pas trop envie de voir Jennifer , non pas parce qu'il s'en voulait ,mais parce qu'il allait ressentir les poings dans son cœur s'il la voyait , il allait se sentir misérable comme il s'était senti hier et avant-hier , parce que Jennifer était en quelque sorte son démon , elle représentait tous ce qu'il avait fait. Damon resta à regarder Stefan sans rien dire pensant simplement ce que Stefan remarqua. Stefan regarda Damon puis continua

« Ma relation s'améliore avec Elena « Stefan se mît à dire . Damon se réveilla de ses pensées se demandant en quoi cela l'intéressait. Damon regarda Elena puis Stefan intrigué

« Ok « Il disait perdu se demandant en quoi cela devrait l'intéresser. Stefan le regarda

« Mais entre Jennifer et Elena c'est bizarre , et je me dis que tu pourrais parler à Jennifer , lorsque tu lui parles elle t'écoute, alors ce soir tu pourrais pas lui parler et essayé de savoir ce qu'elle a en ce moment « Stefan se mît à dire . Damon le regarda sans rien dire

« Tu devrais la voir , elle est limite insolente « Il disait . Damon le regarda

« Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui parler tu sais « Damon disait . Stefan savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Damon et Jennifer mais , il était un peu perdu .

« Je ne comprend rien , qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? » Il demanda .

« Rien qui te concerne « Il disait seulement . Stefan le regarda légèrement agacé

« Comment cela ne pourrait pas me concerner , je suis votre frère à tout les deux , et Elena et moi en empathie de votre dispute « Stefan se mît à dire . Damon le regarda se rendant compte qu'il était horrible , mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que la principale raison de sa dispute était lui . Il regarda Stefan

« S'il te plaît , parle lui ce soir pour moi , je suis dépassé et j'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle fasse des efforts « Stefan disait . Damon le regarda un long moment

« Juste ce soir , en plus je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente si tu viens « Il disait . Damon le regarda puis soupira

« Ok, mais je te garantis rien » Il disait ce qui fit sourire Stefan. Stefan le regarda et rigola

« Merci » il disait en souriant ce qui surprit Damon de voir à quel point Stefan était content. Damon le regarda puis regarda derrière lui Bonnie au loin. Il regardait les alentours voyant que tout le monde la regardait. Stefan regarda Damon puis Bonnie

« J'ai pas envie de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais elle te plaît hein ? » Stefan se mît à dire. Damon regarda Bonnie un long moment sans rien dire ne répondant pas à Stefan .Stefan tourna sa tête et regarda son frère qui était perturbé par Bonnie.

« On est trop vieux pour laisser les choses en suspens, je suis l'expert à ça crois moi « Stefan continua attirant le regard de Damon. Bonnie était en train de s'impatienter et était légèrement agacé par le regard de tout le monde lorsqu'elle vît Elena arrivait en face d'elle.

« Vous cherchez Damon ? » Elena disait subitement. Bonnie leva la tête et la regarda

« Je dois lui faire signer un contrat « Bonnie déclara en regardant Elena.

« ça risque de prendre du temps , vous pouvez le poser là si vous voulez et je lui dirais de signer « Elena disait se mêlant de ce qui ne la regardait pas se disait Bonnie qui la regarda ayant du mal avec son visage d'ange et sa voix d'ange , son attitude aussi d'ange . Oui c'était ça , elle était un ange tout comme Eve dans sa série.

« Si mon boulot m'a appris une chose c'est d'être là lors de la signature d'un contrat « Bonnie disait seulement gardant un sourire aimable. Elena sourît, Bonnie regarda les gens aux alentours tout comme Elena

« Il parle de moi et Damon je suppose « Bonnie disait agacé en regardant les alentours

« Dans notre métier on entend que ça » Elena disait

« Des rumeurs, des mensonges, des jugements malheureusement « Elle continua .Bonnie la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Elena la regarda

« Damon et vous semblez tout de même proche alors il y a de quoi s'interroger « Elena avoua ayant des doutes , elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai ,mais pourtant il y avait à chaque fois une tension inexplicable lorsqu'il y avait Damon et Bonnie dans une même pièce , elle avait pu le sentir lorsqu'elle avait vu entrer dans le studio. Bonnie regarda Elena

« Si ça peux vous rassurez, il n'y a strictement rien entre Damon et moi « Bonnie disait , Elena regarda Bonnie puis détourna son regard derrière elle pour voir Damon et Stefan ce que Bonnie se doutait en voyant le regard d'Elena . Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Damon. Damon se mît à sourire n'aimant étrangement pas la phrase de Bonnie.

"Non c'était juste une nuit « Il disait ce qui surpris Stefan et Elena qui comprirent qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Stefan regarda Bonnie puis Damon tout comme Elena. Bonnie regarda Damon puis s'en alla agacé à son tour laissant Damon, Elena et Stefan. Damon regarda Bonnie partir puis alla la rejoindre voyant dans ses yeux qu'elle était énervée. Bonnie allait sortir ,mais Damon la prît par le bras l'arrêtant, elle se retourna et le regarda agacé

« T'énerve pas c'est rien «

« Non tu viens juste de dire que j'ai couché avec toi seulement une nuit comme si j'étais une fille facile « Bonnie chuchota parce qu'elle savait que tout le monde les regardait donc elle se retenait. Si elle pouvait ,elle lui mettrait bien une gifle, mais elle devait se faire discrète. Damon la regarda agacé puis regarda tout le monde qui d'un coup avait quelque chose à faire et faisait semblant d'être débordée. Il prît Bonnie par le bras

« Viens là « Il disait puis la prît et monta sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ils montèrent sur le toit histoire d'être seul. Bonnie retira son bras de la main de Damon et le regarda agacé.

« Pas la peine de s'énerver, c'était juste Stefan et Elena « Il disait en la regardant voulant la calmer de suite , elle était comme une bombe à retardement parfois , c'était pire que lui. Elle le regarda un long moment puis se calma . Elle lui passa le contrat , Damon le prît et la regarda intrigué.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? tu es bizarre depuis ce matin » Il disait intrigué . Bonnie le regarda surprise qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle avait . Il avait l'air de s'en soucier . Il avait aussi l'air de s'en soucier à son bureau ,mais elle avait réagi au quart de tour .

« Tu as vu les photos qui circulent « Bonnie disait subitement à Damon se rendant compte qu'elle devait se calmer. Elle était sous tension à cause de cette histoire de journaliste , pourquoi devait-elle être impliqué avec quelqu'un comme lui , pourquoi avait-elle envie de quelqu'un qui l'expose devant tout le monde ? Tout la journée ,elle était en réalité agacé par ça , par le fait qu'elle se souciait de Damon plus qu'elle ne le devrait ,mais qu'à côté il y avait des risques qu'elle n'était pas prête à prendre , perdre Klaus dans sa vie était à vrai dire ce risque . Sa plus grande peur était de le perdre lui et à côté elle avait envie de Damon , c'était comme un choix intérieur entre garder sa relation avec Klaus ou celle avec Damon ,c 'était comme si les deux étaient pas compatible , et qu'elle devait choisir entre Klaus et Damon. Elle regarda Damon pensant à tous ça , à ses contradiction, mais elle se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendît Damon .

« J'ai l'habitude « Damon répondit en souriant. Bonnie resta à le regarder hallucinant face à Damon qui visiblement ne se souciait pas du tout d'elle . Il se souciait simplement de lui , c'était incroyable à quel point il respirait l'égoïsme parfois . Lorsqu'elle y repensait , il ne s'était jamais excusé auprès d'elle pour l'avoir exposé devant tout le monde , il ne s'était jamais excusé . Il y avait deux mots qu'il ne connaissait pas , c'était l'excuse et le remerciement . Damon regarda Bonnie intrigué lorsqu'il vît comment elle le regardait .

« Quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Il disait perdu en voyant le regard de Bonnie . Elle le regarda subitement agacé par lui se demandant comment elle pouvait se soucier de quelqu'un comme lui , comment elle pouvait avoir envie d'un type aussi égoïste . D'un coup, elle était énervée , elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ,mais tout passait de travers .

« Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte , c'est ça le plus dingue « Elle se mît à dire réalisant ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle .

« tu arrives à tous centré sur toi « Elle continua agacé de se sentir mal à cause de Klaus , de Caroline , des journalistes , mais elle était surtout agacé par le fait que Damon ne voyait rien , ne s'en souciait guère , parce que c'était ce que son attitude montrait.

« Tu t'en fous de comment je me sens » Elle continua. Damon la regarda ayant carrément zappé qu'elle était sur les photos . C'était vrai , il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à elle alors qu'il savait par rapport à leur dispute de la dernière fois que pour elle , c'était vraiment important que sa vie soit protégé , que ses amis le soient aussi . Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle lui avait jeté le vase. Bonnie le regarda agacé

« A vrai dire , tu t'en fous de tout ce qui ne te concerne pas , mais merci Damon de te soucier du fait qu'a cause de toi ma vie risque d'être exposé au grand jour , mais pourquoi je m'attends à beaucoup de ta part vu que c'est toi qui m'a exposé au grand jour histoire de jouer parce que la vie est un jeu sans importance pour toi « Elle se mît à dire agacé , elle se calma au bout d'un moment se rendant compte qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme . Se rendant compte qu'en réalité ce n'était pas Klaus ou Caroline qui l'agaçait, c'était simplement Damon. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était simplement agaçant, et le plus agaçant c'était que ce n'était visiblement pas réciproque.

« J'ai eu tout faux, il n'y a aucune réciprocité entre ce que tu ressens et ce que je ressens parce que s'il y en avait, tu te soucierais de moi comme je le fais pour toi « Elle se mît à dire puis s'en alla laissant Damon seul sur le toit. Il resta à regarder en face de lui se rendant compte que depuis tous ce temps , que ce soit hier ou avant-hier , Bonnie s'était vraiment soucier de lui , c'était la seule et pourtant il ne lui rendait pas le même intérêt. Il regarda le contrat sans rien dire.

« Fais chier « Il disait agacé d'être lui parfois.

* * *

« Tu sais c'est bon, tu t'en ais bien sorti en plus il est déjà tard « Mike se mît à dire en s'asseyant à côté de Jennifer qui était sur le piano.

« Disons que c'est pour mon plaisir personnelle « Jennifer disait en continuant à jouer du piano.

« Derek avait raison, tu es doué « Mike disait, elle tourna sa tête pour lui parler.

« He parce que tu en doutais « Elle disait sérieusement en esquissant un léger sourire. Mike la regarda un long moment puis se leva .

« Allez je te laisse , on a encore des choses à faire « Il disait puis s'en alla laissant Jennifer qui continuait à jouer n'importe quoi . Mike rejoignît Derek qui était en train de réparer une lumière qui s'était cassé.

« Bon Derek on te laisse à toute « Mike disait

« Ok « Celui-ci déclara en essayant de mettre l'ampoule . Il arriva au bout d'un moment et soupira

« Enfin « Il disait puis descendît de l'echelle. Il descendît et regarda Jennifer qui était encore en train de jouer .

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi « Derek disait . Jennifer secoua la tête l'ignorant un peu

« C'est bon « Elle disait , Derek la regarda puis s'approcha d'elle . Il s'assît à côté d'elle .

« Vraiment , tu vas t'ennuyer pendant 2 heure « Il disait en regardant l'heure .

« Si le piano est d'un ennui pour toi , ça te concerne « Elle disait . Derek la regarda et sourît. Elle était en train de faire une mélodie lorsqu'elle sursauta en entendant un bruit intrus dans sa mélodie . un bruit grave . Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Derek .

« Sérieux «

« Je m'amusais à faire ça avec mon père lorsque j'étais petit » Derek avoua . Jennifer le regarda surprise qu'il parle de son père .

« Il s'est joué du piano « Elle demanda , Derek la regarda

« Avant , c'était un artiste né comme disait ma mère «

« Et maintenant ? » Elle demanda, Derek la regarda et sourît

« C'est un capitaliste « Il répliqua en pensant à son père . Jennifer ne dît rien tout comme Derek.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tous nos père se ressemble « Elle avoua en souriant sachant que son père était comme le père de Derek. Derek la regarda et sourît

« Dans notre milieu c'est sûre « Derek répondit en touchant encore le piano, il toucha n'importe comment les touches et commença à chanter n'importe quoi. Jennifer se mît à rire, elle le poussa avec ses épaules.

« S'il te plaît, arrête ça « Elle disait en rigolant ,mais Derek continua s'en foutant .

* * *

En fin d'après midi , début de soirée , Caroline arriva dans l'appartement fatigué. Elle entra et enleva ses talons, elle alluma la lumière et vît Bonnie qui était allongée sur son canapé en train de regarder en face sans bouger.

« Tu ne te prépare pas pour la soirée « Caroline disait seulement en posant ses affaires. Elle s'approcha de Bonnie qui était allongée et s'assît à côté d'elle.

« Je vais rester ici je pense «

« Tyler m'a dit que Jennifer voulait vraiment que tu viennes « Caroline déclara. Bonnie ne dît rien et resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire. Caroline regarda Bonnie

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Elle demanda. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle sans rien dire .

« Rien « elle répondit seulement. Caroline la regarda se doutant que Bonnie devait être encore agacée par elle. Elle la regarda puis soupira. Elle posa sa main sur la jambe de Bonnie.

« J'ai invité Beth , en fait non , j'ai appelé Tyler pour qu'il dise à Stefan de dire à Elena d'inviter Beth qui ne sait pas que je serais là et que Klaus va être là. Tyler a invité Klaus sans lui dire qu'on était là « Caroline déclara en reprenant sa respiration. Tout était compliqué , Beth et Klaus ne devait pas savoir qu'ils seraient là bas parce que les deux ne voulaient plus entendre parlé d'eux. Bonnie regardait en face d'elle ne comprenant pas grand-chose ce que Caroline se doutait. Bonnie n'était pas là hier , elle était avec Damon , elle ne savait pas que c'était tendue entre Caroline , Beth et Klaus , que tout était tendu en parti à cause d'elle . C'était en quelque sorte à cause de Bonnie alors que celle-ci n'était pas là et n'avait rien fait. Bonnie ne dît rien ,mais Caroline continua s'en voulant un peu pour ce matin .

« Alors ne soit pas énervé contre moi si j'ai invité Beth et Klaus « Carolien disait sachant les sentiments de Bonnie envers Klaus et Beth pourtant étrangement elle s'en foutait de Klaus et Beth aujourd'hui. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline. Bonnie se releva et s'assît intrigué en regardant Caroline.

« Pourquoi je serais énervée contre Beth « Bonnie demanda ne comprenant pas . Honnêtement Beth était son dernier de ses soucies tout comme Klaus à vrai dire tous ce à quoi elle pensait c'était _Damon. _Caroline la regarda un long moment

« Parce que je te rappelle que tu ne l'apprécie pas, que vous avez un historique ensemble «Caroline se mît à dire perdu par l'attitude de Bonnie.

« Et que c'est la nouvelle copine de Klaus, ton ex mari «

« Oui Care mon ex mari « Bonnie se mît à dire , c'était la première fois que Bonnie affirmé aussi froidement ce fait alors qu'à une époque, elle n'osait pas le dire ,elle détestait dire que Klaus était son ex mari parce qu'à une époque il était son mari et que pour elle , il était toujours son mari se disait Caroline. Caroline la regarda un long moment perdu

« Ouaw tu es bipolaire ou quoi « Caroline disait en montant légèrement le ton perdu par sa copine qu'elle ne comprenait pas aujourd'hui. Bonnie la regarda perdu

« Pourquoi tu montes le ton « Bonnie demanda. Caroline la regarda un long moment puis se leva agacé

« Tu m'énerve « Elle déclara subitement. Bonnie regarda Caroline sans rien dire intrigué. Elle se leva à son tour et suivît Caroline.

« Quel est ton problème au juste ? ce matin, maintenant là « Caroline se retourna et regarda son ami agacé

« Tu en as pas marre avec tes pourquoi et tes comment, c'est fatiguant à mon tour de te poser des questions, pourquoi tu as couché avec Damon ? « Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi Caroline amenait le sujet de Damon subitement, pourquoi Caroline avait l'air autant agacé par le fait qu'elle avait couché avec lui alors que c'était la première à lui dire de foncer au début . Bonnie la regarda se demandant pourquoi cela l'avait autant marqué. Bonnie et Caroline restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire .

« Quoi tu as perdu ta langue ? alors dit moi Pourquoi tu as couché avec cette star qui t'expose volontairement devant tout le monde « Caroline demanda . Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire .

« Rien silence total « Caroline continua .

« Parce que je le voulais « Bonnie disait subitement , elle s'approcha du comptoir et regarda Caroline agacé par ces questions , agacé par son attitude .

"Et tu sais quoi , j'ai aimais ça , alors une autre question que je te réponde " Bonnie disait en montant le ton énervé par l'attitude de Caroline . Caroline la regarda énervé à son tour , elle se rendît compte que ce que Laura avait dit était vrai . Caroline ne voulait en quelque sorte pas voir Bonnie et Klaus avançaient sans jamais se retrouver . Elle les avait vu se marier , c'était pas rien .Caroline se mît à rire agacé par la femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas .

« Quoi tu vas me dire que tu as des sentiments pour lui « Caroline disait à la rigolade. Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire ce qui surpris Caroline. Il y eu un long silence , un silence qui déplu à Caroline qui ouvra les yeux et la bouche surprise.

"Oh mon dieu " Elle se mît à dire . Elle allait dire quelque chose ,mais s'arrêta en entendant les enfants et Tyler derrière la porte en train de rentrer.

« Enfin rentré « Sarah disait dans les bras de Tyler qui souriait

« ça fait du bien hein « Il disait . Sarah le regarda puis hocha la tête. Tyler sourît puis tourna la tête pour voir Caroline , Bonnie qui avaient l'air tendu

« Vous allez bien ? » Tyler demanda , Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Tyler et les enfants.

« Oui et vous ? » Elle demanda , puis s'approcha des enfants pour leur faire la bise.

« Alors on y va « David disait subitement en levant la tête pour regarder tout le monde

« Soit pas si pressé , on va y allé ,mais faut qu'on se prépare avant « Tyler disait en souriant . Tyler leva la tête et regarda Caroline et Bonnie , il vît la tension entre les deux , une tension qui le perturbait un peu.

* * *

20 h était passé lorsque Laura entra en première dans le bar. Elle entra et vît qu'il y avait pas mal de monde . Elle regarda les alentours trouvant ce bar très classe. La lumière était tamisé laissant apparaitre une lueur bleu .Elle regarda les alentours en souriant , elle avait fait une queue de cheval à ces cheveux blonds et avait fait une mèche qu'elle avait ramené en arrière dans ses cheveux. Elle portait une veste assez pétillante. Elle s'était bien habillé ,mais lorsqu'elle vît les gens qui portait simplement des jeans , rien de particulier , elle se rendît compte qu'elle avait pas la même notion de classe que la plupart des personnes . Elle regarda sa veste puis ses talons , heureusement qu'elle avait laissé tombé la robe avant de partir . Elle se regarda espérant que Bonnie et Caroline avaient fait un effort vestimentaire comme elle . Après s'être examinée , Laura avança et vît Jennifer au bar qui était en train de parler avec un jeune garçon. Elle sourît sans rien dire .

« Elle nous appelle comme ça « Derek diasait à Jennifer qui sourît

« Oui , les délichoc «

Jennifer répondit en souriant. Derek la regarda sourire sans rien dire .

« Jenn » Laura se mît à dire , Jennifer se retourna .

« Laura « Elle disait reconnaissant la voix de Laura. Elle s'avança .

« Tu es venu «

« Bien sûr pour une fois que tu t'es montré sociable « Laura disait en regardant Jennifer. Jennifer s'approcha et l'enlaça ce qui surpris Laura ,mais cela faisait longtemps que Jennifer ne les avait tous pas vue , c'était bizarre ,mais depuis qu'elle était là dans cette ville , elle avait passé pas mal de moment avec eux surtout lorsque Stefan était en déplacement . Laura sourît , elle leva la tête et vît Derek qui lui sourît pour la saluer en quelque sorte. Laura le regarda et chuchota dans l'oreille de Jennifer

« Tu sais , il est sexe « Laura chuchota en regardant Derek ce qui fît rire Jennifer. Celle-ci s'éloigna de Laura en souriant .

« Bon je vais prendre une table, normalement tout le monde viens « Laura continua légèrement surprise de voir le sourire de Jennifer. Cette petite ne souriait pas autant d'habitude. Laura regarda Jennifer puis Derek

« A toute à l'heure « Elle disait laissant Jennifer et Derek . Jennifer se retourna et regarda Derek , elle se remît à sa place et pensa à ce que Laura venait de lui dire sur Derek.

« Tu sais ce que les gens disent à propos de toi « Elle se mît subitement à dire en regardant Derek . Derek la regarda , il posa son coude sur le bar et posa sa tête sur sa main.

« Que je suis beau , intelligent « Il disait. Jennifer ne dît rien .

« C'est pas marrant si tu le sais « Elle avoua se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Derek la regarda et sourît

« Si c'est marrant puisque toi tu ne le sais pas « Il disait . Elle resta à ne rien dire. Derek la regarda intrigué voyant le silence subitement

« Quoi ? j'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas « Il se mît à dire. Jennifer secoua la tête

« Non du tout c'est juste rien « Elle déclara.

« je déteste les gens qui dise non rien « Il se mît à dire .

« C'est bizzare mais hier je me suis demandé comment tu étais , Molly me décris assez ,mais cc'est pas pareil lorsque la personne se décrit elle-même , j'ai appris ça à force de vivre dans le noir « Jennifer disait . Derek la regarda comprenant tout à fait .

« Je me demandais juste comment tu étais toi « Elle continua . Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire . Il la regarda

« Ok , si tu me dis comment tu es ? ça marche dans les deux sens non « Il se mît à dire. Jennifer le regarda et sourît sans rien dire . Ils étaient en train de se regarder lorsqu'ils entendirent un boucan. Jennifer tourna sa tête

« David , Sarah calmez vous « Caroline disait en enlevant le manteau de Sarah tandis que Bonnie enlevait le manteau de David. Tyler avait décidé de partir chercher Klaus parce qu'il était convenu qu'il parte avec lui . Jennifer sourît .

« Hey Jennifer « Bonnie se mît à dire en se relevant avec le manteau de David à la main . Bonnie tourna sa tête et vît Laura qui les salua pour leur dire de venir à la table. Bonnie la salua

« Allez y , je reviens « Bonnie disait puis rejoignît Jennifer . Derek regarda le sourire de Jennifer puis regarda Bonnie. Elle en connaissait du monde se disait-il . Bonnie s'approcha et enlaça Jennifer

« Hey ca fait un bail « Elle disait puis s'éloigna d'elle. Jennifer sourît

«Oui je t'ai appelé je te rappel « Jennifer disait , Bonnie regarda Jennifer et sourît

« J'étais en quelque sorte occupé «

« Avec Damon « Jennifer se mît à dire . Bonnie la regarda intrigué ce que Derek remarqua .

« Les magazines ne parlent que de vous » Jennifer continua perdu par le silence soudain de Bonnie. Le visage de Bonnie s'arrondit de surprise ,elle avait carrément compris autre chose.

« HA ça « Bonnie disait comme soulagé ce qui fît rire Derek qui vît le soulagement de Bonnie.

« Quoi tu pensais que je parlais de quoi ? » Jennifer demanda. Bonnie la regarda puis rigola

« Rien , rien « Elle disait , Jennifer la regarda perturbé

« D'ailleurs en parlant de Damon «

« Il va bien , j'aurais dû t'appeler avant-hier , mais j'ai oublié , mais Damon est toujours Damon tu sais « Bonnie disait ce qui fît rire Jennifer.

« Quoi ? » Bonnie demanda ,

« Tu parles comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps « Jennifer avoua. Bonnie la regarda et sourît n'ayant pas du tout réalisé.

« Tu sais s'il va venir « Jennifer demanda subitement . Bonnie la regarda et soupira

« C'est tendu entre nous en ce moment , mais je pense que oui , tu es sa sœur » Bonnie disait , Jennifer la regarda un long moment sans rien dire espérant que ce simple fait le fasse venir .

« Bon je te laisse « Elle continua , elle fît un signe à Derek puis s'en alla rejoindre Caroline , Laura et les enfants. Derek regarda les femmes à la table surpris.

« Tu en connais du monde « Il disait . Jennifer ne dît rien , elle se retourna et sourît.

« Dit tu penses que ce que dise les gens sur les magazines est vrai à propos de mon frère « Jennifer demanda ce qui intrigua Derek

« Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? » Il demanda intrigué se demandant depuis quand elle lui demandait quelque chose sur sa vie privé. Jennifer lui avait parlé si facilement qu'elle n'en revenait pas elle-même .

« Non rien »

« Jennifer « Derek disait agacé par les non rien

« Parce que je ne vois pas et je peux pas voir les sentiments des gens , je peux seulement entendre et lorsque j'ai dis à Bonnie à propos de mon frère , elle semblait bizarre non « Jennifer disait . Derek regarda Jennifer puis Bonnie au loin

« On dirait bien qui s'est passé quelque chose entre eux «

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? »

« Je suis expert à ça crois moi « Il disait , Jennifer le regarda un long moment

« J'en ai entendu parler c'est vrai « Elle disait seulement ce qui fît rire Derek .Derek sourît puis regarda l'entrée surpris en voyant son coach. Il regarda Tyler surpris puis se souvint que Jennifer était proche de Tyler. Il regarda Tyler repensant à ce que celui-ci lui avait dit à propos du fait qu'il quittait l'équipe . Derek avait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour confirmer son choix , il avait dit à Tyler que c'était définitif ,mais son coach était plus que tenace. Derek resta à regarder Tyler sans rien dire un long moment. Bonnie était assise à côté de Laura en face de Caroline , David et Sarah .

« Ok qu'est ce qui s'est passé « Laura chuchota dans l'oreille de Bonnie voyant que Caroline et Bonnie évitaient de se parler. Elle ne voulait pas que les enfants l'entendent . Bonnie regarda Laura puis haussa les épaules perdu

« Je sais pas « Bonnie répondit en regardant Caroline qui n'avait pas décroché un mot sur tout le chemin . Caroline devait être vraiment tourmenté car pour une pipelette comme elle ,c 'était impossible de ne pas parler et pourtant elle réussissait parfaitement ce soir . Caroline tourna sa tête attendant que Tyler arrive, les filles levèrent la tête et regardèrent l'entrée. Caroline sourît en voyant Tyler puis son visage s'arrondît de surprise en voyant Klaus et son frère. Ha oui se disait Bonnie , elle avait oublié de leur dire qu'il était là .

« Kol « Laura disait en regardant Kol qui était à côté de Tyler et Klaus .Laura posa sa main sur celle de Bonnie

« Dit moi que c'est pas Kol » Laura disait sachant que si Kol était là, elle allait perdre ses moyens . Bonnie regarda Kol

« Heu si « Bonnie disait seulement ayant carrément oublié de prévenir Laura , elle avait tellement de chose en tête qu'elle avait zappé le fait que l'ex de Laura était là. David et Sarah tournèrent leur tête et virent Kol.

« Oncle Kol « Sarah et David crièrent. Kol les regarda puis les porta. Il les tint dans chacun de ses mains et fît mine de tomber

«Ouh vous êtes lourd «Il disait en faisant croire que ses jambes flanchèrent.

« On est content « David disait en enlaçant Kol qui sourît . Tyler sourît sachant que ses enfants aimaient bien la famille de Klaus. Kol regarda les enfants en souriant sentant étrangement tous les regards sur lui y compris celui de Derek au loin.

« Ouaw « Derek disait .

« Quoi ? » Jennifer disait , Derek regarda Jennifer

« Tu en connais du monde people «

« C'est qui ? » Jennifer demanda. Derek resta à regarder Kol puis Jennifer

« Kol ,il fait parti de la liste des mannequins le mieux payé tu sais ça , je sais ça à cause de Léa qui adore ce mec , elle bave à chaque pub qu'il fait « Derek disait en souriant. Jennifer se demandait à quel point Léa et Derek étaient proche ,mais ne dît rien . Kol regarda les filles , les garçons s'avancèrent et les filles se levèrent. Kol posa les enfants puis enlaça Caroline.

« C'est une jolie surprise que nous avons là « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Kol qui savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas du tout. Il s'éloigna d'elle

« Ne cache pas ton enthousiasme « Il disait. Kol tourna sa tête et croisa le regard de Bonnie . Bonnie le regarda puis les deux s'enlacèrent

« ça fait un moment » Elle disait en serrant Kol contre elle . Kol sourît , Bonnie regarda Klaus en face d'elle sans rien dire ,mais celui-ci prît place à côté des enfants l'ignorant totalement. Elle s'éloigna de Kol puis sourît . Kol regarda Laura qui le regarda sans rien dire . Elle s'approcha de lui

« Hey « Elle disait en souriant . Elle arriva et l'enlaça discrètement , le temps d'une seconde

« Tiens assis toi « Elle disait . Il la regarda sachant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'attendent à un accueil chaleureux de sa part , à vrai dire c'était plutôt chaleureux se disait-il. Kol s'assît au fond , Bonnie s'assît à côté de lui ,puis Laura tandis que Caroline , Tyler ,et Klaus et les enfants se serrèrent sur la banquette en face. Tyler regarda tout le monde intrigué sentant la tension entre tout le monde. Il regarda Kol/Laura , Bonnie /Caroline et Klaus /Caroline/ Bonnie . Les seules personnes qui étaient cool à ce moment était lui et ses enfants qui étaient en train de manger les chips posé sur la table.

« C'est sympa qu'on se voit non « Tyler se mît à dire sentant la tension. Personne ne lui répondit à part David qui hocha la tête en mangeant les chips posé sur la table.

"Oui papa " David disait . Tyler tourna sa tête et regarda son fils puis sa fille. Ils les regarda et sourît

"Faite attention avec les chips vous aurez plus faim après " Tyler se mît à dire en souriant se rendant compte que les plus gamins à cette table c'était les adultes et non ses enfants.

« Alors c'est elle sa femme , elle plutôt canon la femme du coach » Derek continua en parlant de Caroline. Jennifer ne dît rien avec un léger sourire. Derek la regarda sans rien dire . La troupe resta assis quelque minutes sans rien dire laissant un silence . Seul David et Sarah parlaient de leur journée à l'école et ils faisaient un peu tous semblants de s'y intéresser. Tyler et Caroline s'étaient leur rôle de parents et eux leur rôle d'amis . David regarda tout le monde .

"C'est moi où vous vous faîte la tête " David disait en regardant tout le monde ce qui fît sourire Tyler . Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda David

"Oui ta mère et ton oncle Klaus m'en veulent et je ne sais pas pourquoi ?et ce que je peux faire pour qu'il ne m'en veulent plus " Bonnie disait en regardant David qui tourna sa tête et regarda Klaus et Caroline .

"Sérieux , tu mêles mes enfants à ça " Caroline disait . Klaus regarda Caroline et Bonnie perdu se demandant pourquoi les deux se faisaient la gueule .

"pourquoi vous lui faîte la tête " David disait perdu en regardant sa mère et Klaus .

"Parce que ce sont des gamins " Tyler répondit en regardant tout le monde . David tourna sa tête et le regarda

"Nous on est plus mature , et responsable qu'eux hein "Il disait ,son fils le regarda et rigola , il hocha la tête

"Oui Papa " Bonnie sourit en voyant comment David regardait Tyler. Elle était en train de sourire lorsqu'elle vît Elena et Beth entraient à leur tour . Elle leva la tête

« Ha il y a ta copine « Bonnie disait en taquinant Klaus. Klaus tourna sa tête et vît Beth et Elena. Il regarda Beth qui visiblement tout comme Laura avait fait un effort vestimentaire . Laura se sentît moins seul en voyant comment Elena et Beth étaient habillé , elles étaient vraiment canons , c'était impressionnant se disait à ce moment là toute les filles de la table .

"J'aimerais un corps comme elle " Laura se mît à dire en soupirant .

"Oui tu l'as dit " Bonnie continua ce qui fît rire Kol, Tyler qui les regardèrent hallucinant . Klaus regarda Beth sans rien dire. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Kol

"Il y a ta copine aussi " Elle disait en regardant Kol , c'était à cause de lui que Beth et Klaus s'étaient rencontrés. Si Kol ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui dans ce foutu bar,il n'aurait jamais rencontré cette mannequin et Bonnie serait peut-être encore avec lui . Kol la regarda

"Est ce que tu aurais de la rancoeur envers moi " Kol se mît à dire . Bonnie le regarda

"A toi de deviner " Elle disait seulement puis regarda en face d'elle ignorant Kol qui resta à la regarder un long moment.

« Je connaissais pas ce bar , ça à l'air sympa « Beth disait en regardant les alentours , elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît Klaus et tout le reste de ses amis . Beth et Klaus se regardèrent sans rien dire. Beth se retourna et regarda Elena

« Tu l'as fais exprès «

« Disons que Caroline m'a demandé de te faire venir « Elena disait en saluant Caroline , Tyler et tout le reste. Elle salua même Kol qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant.

"Tu la connais ?" Bonnie demanda en regardant Kol . Kol la regarda

"On se connait tous dans ce milieu , pourquoi "

"Pour rien " Elle répondit puis regarda Elena . Kol regarda Bonnie puis Elena. Bonnie avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécié Elena se disait Kol. Beth tourna sa tête et vît Caroline qui faisait un effort et lui souriait tout en la saluant ce qui surpris tout le monde . Bonnie , Laura ,mais surtout Klaus qui se demandait à quoi jouer Caroline .

« Caroline « Beth disait pas très convaincu, elle regarda Elena

« Je m'en « Elle allait partir ,mais Elena la prît par le bras

« Arrête , on sait tout deux que tu voulais le voir « Elena disait , Beth la regarda un long moment

« Ok mais je l'ignore , lui et sa blondasse de copine et Bonnie , et on s'assoie surtout pas avec eux «

« J'avais prévu ne t'inquiète pas « Elena disait .Les filles regardèrent et virent aux alentours qu'il y avait seulement une table libre derrière bien sûre les _autres_.

« Sérieux Elena « Beth disait en voyant la table libre. Elena regarda Beth

« Ignore les c'est facile « Elena disait , les deux femmes se regardèrent puis avancèrent.

"C'était quoi cet immense salut à Beth " Laura demanda intrigué . Caroline la regarda puis regarda Bonnie

"J'essaie de me racheter "

"De quoi ?" Bonnie demanda ayant raté un épisode.

"Si tu n'étais pas aussi occupé avec Damon tu le saurais " Caroline répondit laissant un blanc à table . Bonnie regarda Caroline un long moment énervé .

"hey ben ça promet " Kol disait en regardant tout le monde avec un immense sourire. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il était content de les revoir. Beth et Elena s'assirent à la table juste derrière eux . Les banquettes étaient collées et Beth était comme par hasard de dos à Caroline qui était à côté de Klaus . Klaus se retourna subitement se comportant comme le gamin qu'il était , il se retourna pour parler à Beth qui était juste là à côté de lui. Il mît ses bras sur la banquette et sa tête sur ses bras.

"Beth " Il disait avec un voix toute mignonne ,mais Beth l'ignora . Klaus la regarda

"Sérieux , on doit parler , vraiment parler à propos d'hier " Klaus disait sous le regard de tout le monde qui était surpris de voir que Klaus avait vraiment l'air de tenir à Beth . Il ne courrait jamais après une fille ,mais pourtant , il courrait après elle. Ils le regardèrent tous surpris . Kol était vraiment perdu par l'attitude de son frère en ce moment tout comme Bonnie , tout comme Laura , Caroline , Tyler . Beth regarda en face d'elle , Elena qui regardait Kalus et souriait le trouvant mignon.

"Je t'ai tout dis hier "

"Oui et tu m'as pas laissé m'expliquer " Il répondit . Bonnie le regarda hallucinant voyant qu'avec Beth , il était tout mignon , tout gentil , il était Klaus alors qu'avec elle , il était froid , sévère. Avant c'était avec elle qu'il était mignon , gentil et maintenant c'était avec Beth. Elle regarda Klaus qui était de dos agacé ce que Kol remarqua . Kol n'était pas dupe , il connaissait Klaus et celui-ci faisait exprès de faire ça devant Bonnie . Il voulait la rendre jalouse ce qui marchait bien . Klaus jouait avec le feu , et il ne pourra pas lui dire qu'il avait pas prévenu se disait Kol.

"On est à table tu pourrais bien te comporter non " Bonnie se mît à dire interrompant Klaus et Beth . Klaus soupira agacé puis ignora Bonnie

"Oui suis les ordres de ta femme puisque tu es toujours marié à elle " Beth disait ce qui agaça Caroline qui entendait . Klaus regarda Beth agacé à son tour.

"Bon " Caroline se mît à dire , elle se retourna à son tour mettant ses genoux sur la banquettes. Ses enfants la regardèrent surpris tout comme Tyler qui hallucinait face à l'attitude gamine de Klaus et Caroline.

"Arrête avec ton numéro , on s'est tous que tu veux Klaus et lui te veux alors reprend le qu'est ce que t'attend " Caroline se mît à dire agacé en montant le ton.

"Caroline " Tyler disait ayant honte d'elle à ce moment tout comme le reste de la bande .

"J'hallucine" Laura disait en regardant les alentours hallucinant à son tour tout comme Bonnie qui regardait les alentours gené en voyant plein de famille les regardait étrangement . Elena regarda Caroline et Klaus et regarda les alentours à son tour ayant honte .

"Maman ,redescend " Sarah se mît à dire en serrant le t-shirt de Caroline pour la faire descendre.

"Oh la honte " David disait voyant les regard de tout le monde. Kol rigola quant à lui réalisant pourquoi il voulait être ici à ce moment ,c 'était toujours comme ça avec eux , aussi mouvementé. Beth n'arrangea rien à la situation , elle perdît son sang froid , elle se retourna , se mît sur la banquette à genou et regarda Klaus et Caroline qui étaient en face d'elle.

" Toi je t'ai pas sonné tu te souviens " Beth se mît à dire

"J'essaie d'aider , reprend le qu'on en finisse " Caroline disait . Beth regarda Caroline un long moment

" Tu devrais te faire soigner , vraiment , et te mêler de ce qui te regarde "

"ça me regarde, Klaus est mon ami " Caroline disait .

"Arrêtez de vous battre pour moi " Klaus se mît à dire en souriant . Caroline et Beth tournèrent la tête et le regardèrent

"Vraiment " Elles dirent en même temps .

"Maman " Sarah disait ayant marre en serrant le t-shirt de Caroline . Bonnie regarda Sarah voyatn que celle-ci avait vriament honte.

"Hey c'est pas le moment , on est à table " Beth et Carolinre tournèrent la tête et regardèrent Bonnie

"On t'a pas sonné toi , mêle toi de ce qui te regarde " Beth et Carolinre déclarèrent . Bonnie regarda les deux filles.

"Vous nous faîte honte en ce moment , regardez autour de vous " Bonnie disait en montant le ton à son tour. Beth , Caroline , Klaus regardèrent autout d'eux et virent tout le monde qui était en train de les regarder. Beth soupira se rendant compte qu'elle avait perdu son sang froid . Laura baissa la tête honteuse tout comme Elena . Derek arriva à leur table subitement.

"Heu c'est interdit de s'installer sur les fauteuils comme ça " Derek disait intrigué en les pointant du doigt perdu.

" et certains clients se plaignent que vous faîte trop de bruit alors je vous prie de baisser d'un ton , ou sinon je serais d'en l'obligation de vous faire sortir " Derek disait faisant son job . Caroline, Beth et Klaus étaient toujours assis sur les fauteuils. Tyler regarda Derek et se mît à rire agacé

"Oui , Derek , désolé , on posera plus de problème " Tyler disait. Caroline et Klaus avaient réussi à lui foutre la honte devant un de ses élèves ce qui gêna Tyler. Derek regarda Tyler et rigola , il mît sa main devant sa bouche ne cachant pas que cette situation le faisait rire .

"Je crois qu'on a compris " Tyler disait en regardant Derek qui rigola. Connaissant Derek , c'était pas surprenant qu'il se moque de lui.

"Désolé , je vais y allé ça vaudra mieux avant que çela devienne bizarre " Derek disait avec un immense sourire puis s'en alla laissant tout le monde qui se regardèrent. Beth regarda Klaus et Caroline

"Laissez moi tranquille " Elle disait puis s'assît confortablement . Klaus s'assît se rendant compte que c'étiat la honte , Caroline s'assît ensuite

"Il a fallu qu'un de mes élèves voit ma femme se comporter comme une gamine de 8 ans" Tyler disait . Derek retourna derrière le bar et fît face à Jennifer.

"Tu aurais dû voir la tête du coach " Derek disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer qui le trouvait gamin.

"C'est bon c'est pas la mort " Caroline disait , Sarah regarda Caroline

"j'en ai marre , t'arrête pas de nous foutre la honte " Sarah se mît à dire subitement ce qui surpris tout le monde . Sarah poussa les jambes de Tyler et s'en alla

"Hey Sarah " Tyler disait en voyant Sarah se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Caroline regarda Sarah surprise , elle allait se lever ,mais David la regarda

"Non c'est bon , Papa vient on va la chercher " David disait en regardant sa mère .

"Tu en as pas marre d'être toi parfois " David disait à Caroline qui le regarda choqué . Bonnie , Laura, Klaus et Kol restèrent surpris par les enfants . Ils avaient tous tendance à oublier qu'il y avait des enfants , mais il y en avait . Tyler et David s'en allèrent laissant tout le monde.

"Je vais voir comment ils vont " Bonnie se mît à dire en se levant laissant Klaus , Caroline , Kol et Laura qui trouvait la situation pesante et sous tension en voyant Caroline qui se rendait compte qu'elle avait une attitude d'une fille de 16 ans. Bonnie entra dans les toilettes et vît Tyler accroupît en face de Sarah .

"Tu connais ta mère , elle est comme ça "

"Elle arrête pas de nous foutre la honte devant tout le monde " Sarah disait . Tyler reagrda sa fille.

"Allez c'est Maman , tu te plains pas quand elle est comme ça avec vous" David disait défendant sa mère. Bonnie arriva

"Ca va mieux ?" Elle demanda

"Elle nous fais une petite crise d'adolescense " Tyler déclara seulement ce qui fît rire Sarah

"Pourquoi elle est pas plus comme toi ou Bonnie " Sarah disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie .

"Parce qu'elle nous a eu ado et qu'elle a pas encore muri dans sa tête " David disait ce qui surpris Tyler

"Arrêtez ça , Maman s'occupe très bien de vous non ?"Il disait n'aimant pas que ces enfants disent des choses comme ça. David regarda son père surpris en voyant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa phrase.

"Oui mais il suffit qu'elle nous emmène à l'école pour que tout le monde la trouve bizarre " David se mît à dire

"Quoi ?" Tyler demanda intrigué

" C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? l'école , on vous a fais des remarques " Tyler demanda sérieusement .

"Laisse tombé Papa " Sarah disait .

"Trop tard" Il déclara en regardant ses enfants. Bonnie resta derrière .

"La dernière fois , Maman a fait toute une histoire à propos d'une place de parking devant toute la cours de l'école et elle s'est disputée avec une autre mère d'école qui a dit à son fils qu'elle était irresponsable , et la traitait de folle, irresponsable d'avoir eu des enfants aussi tôt , surtout deux enfants " David continua à la place de Laura. Tyler les regarda

"Ok , elle n'est pas parfaite , elle parle beaucoup, elle n'a pas honte de dire ce qu'elle a à dire, elle s'en fout du regard des gens , et je vais vous dire heureusement qu'elle s'en soucie pas vous savez pourquoi ?" Tyler se mît à dire en les regardant intensément

"Elle ne vous aurait jamais eu , si elle les avait écouté, , et malgré qu'elle pète souvent les plombs , c'est votre mère . Elle pète les plombs quand vous ne rangez pas votre chambre , quand vous ne faîte pas vos devoirs, quand vous ne voulez pas vous réveillez , quand vous faîte la gueule , si elle ne faisait pas tous ça qu'est ce qu'elle serait ? " Tyler disait , Sarah et David se regardèrent

"Une ami " Ils répondirent en même temps .

"Tout à fait , et comme toute mère croyez moi , son rôle est de vous foutre la honte , si là vous vous plaignez à cette âge , imaginez ce que ça serra au collègue ou au lycée "

"Ho non " Sarah disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie et Tyler.

"Et si , c'est Caroline Forbes votre mère , pas n'importe qui" Il disait , David et Sarah le regardèrent puis l'enlacèrent tout en soupirant

"Je propose que c'est toi qui nous emmène à partir du collègue " Sarah disait ce qui fît rire Tyler .

"Allez vous excusez auprès d'elle , vous la connaissez , elle "

"Su réagi " David termina ce qui fît rire Tyler et Bonnie qui admirait Tyler à ce moment.

Il y avait un silence à la table lorsque Bonnie , les enfants et Tyler revinrent. Bonnie retourna à sa place tandis que Tyler tenait David et Sarah et les avait mis devant lui.

"Allez y " Il disait en mettant sa main sur leur épaule pour qui s'excuse

"On est désolé de s'être comporté comme des enfants pourri gâté " Sarah et David disaient . Caroline sourît

"C'est moi , j'ai réagi comme une gamine sur tout les fronts et j'aurais dû vous montrer le bonne exemple et pas cette attitude puérile " Caroline répondit surprise de parler aussi sérieusement à ces enfants.

"Vous avez pas à vous excusez, c'est moi " Sarah monta sur la banquette tout comme David et les deux l'enlacèrent

"On t'aime Maman " Ils dirent en même temps

"C'est mignon " Laura disait essayant de décontracter l'ambiance

"Mais Papa se chargera de nous emmener au collège et au lycée tu veux bien " David disait ce qui fît rire tout le monde y compris Caroline

"Vous devriez vous s'asseoir correctement avant que mon eleve se moque encore de nous " Tyler disait , il se retourna et regarda Derek qui était en train de rire avec Jennifer. Il regarda les deux surpris puis retourna à sa place. Beth entendît les enfants et Caroline et esquissa un léger sourire tout comme Elena.

"Alors fêtons le retour de Kol ,et le fait qu'on soit ensemble " Bonnie se mît à dire essayant de briser la tension .

Stefan entra à son tour dans le bar . Il avait prévu à la base de partir avec Damon ,mais Damon lui avait fait en quelque sorte faux bon , il avait déjà décidé de venir avec quelqu'un . Stefan entra et arrêta son regard sur Jennifer qui était en train de parler avec Derek . Les deux avaient l'air super proche . Il les regarda hallucinant se demandant depuis quand Jennifer était assez social pour parler à un gars.

« Il y a ton frère Stefan « Derek déclara subitement à Jennifer qui tourna sa tête . Stefan la regarda puis s'avança .

« Hey « Il disait seulement . Jennifer le regarda pensant à sa discussion avec Elena . Elle resta à le rearder puis l'enlaça sentant sa présence près de lui . Stefan sourît et resserra son étreinte . Derek regarda Jennifer surprise de voir à quel point elle avait l'air d'être contente de le voir.

« Tu es bipolaire ou quoi » Stefan déclara tout en souriant . Jennifer s'éloigna de lui et le regarda

« Je suis allé trop loin ce matin ,j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça « Elle se mît à dire . Stefan la regarda

« Alors ? » Il demanda attendant des excuses.

« Je suis désolé « Elle continua . Stefan la regarda et sourît

« J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre Elena et toi ok parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin « Stefan disait en regardant Jennifer qui ne dît rien . Elle ne dît rien . Stefan tourna sa tête et regarda Derek

« Tu me présentes pas « Il demanda , Jennifer se réveilla de ses pensées

« Je te présente Derek , un camarade de classe « Jennifer disait. Stefan tendît sa main au dessus du bar pour lui serrer la main

« Je suis Stefan « Celui-ci disait en tendant la main de Derek

« Je sais « Derek disait en souriant. Stefan le regarda

« Tu es fan de ma série » Stefan disait en rigolant , Derek le regarda.

« Pas vraiment « Il disait avec un air qui fît rire Stefan

« Je m'en doutais « Il disait , Jennifer leva la tête et regarda Stefan

« Damon ne vient pas ? » Elle demanda,

« Si normalement , il doit être « Stefan se retourna et regarda l'entrée surpris .

« Il est là « Il disait surpris ce qui intrigua Jennifer

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Jennifer demanda intrigué par la voix de Stefan qui avait l'air surprise et perdu .

« Il n'est pas tout seul « Stefan disait perdu tout comme le reste du monde surtout Bonnie. Bonnie regarda Damon qui était accompagnée d'une fille vraiment belle . Elle avait de long cheveux brun et raide et des yeux fins aussi bleu que ceux de Damon. Ils regardèrent tous Damon surpris .

« Heu c'est qui ? » Laura demanda à Bonnie intrigué . Caroline tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie surprise à son tour que Damon ait ramené quelqu'un alors qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Bonnie . Caroline regarda Bonnie et était surprise en voyant la surprise de Bonnie . Klaus regarda Damon et se retourna vers Bonnie . Il la regarda , il allait dire un truc ,mais ne dît rien en voyant comment elle regardait Damon et sa copine . Elle ne cachait même pas le fait qu'elle était jalouse parce que c'était dont il s'agissat de la jalousie . Bonnie se ressaîsit en voyant Damon et regarda tout le monde

« Bon on commande « Elle disait seulement puis ouvra la carte du menu et se plongea dedans . Klaus la regarda un long moment ce que Kol remarqua .Kol regarda Damon à son tour . Damon tourna sa tête et vît Beth et Elena . Il les regarda puis vît la table derrière et vît Bonnie qui regardait la carte .

« je reviens , tu peux allez les rejoindre « Damon disait à sa cavalière qui était vraiment , vraiment belle . Elle le regarda et se dirigea vers Elena et Beth tandis que Damon se dirigea vers Stefan et Jennifer .

«Qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? « Stefan demanda , Damon le regarda surpris. Derek resta à regarder Damon à son tour voyant que c'était le gars qui attirait la plupart des filles de son lycée. Damon Salvatore était un sorte de dieu , de culte pour elle, pire que les one direction ce qui 'était assez flippant selon lui. Il regarda Damon pensant à ce fait.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben cette fille , où tu l'as trouvé ? » Jennifer continua à sa place. Damon regarda son frère et sa sœur

« Dans mon répertoire « Il disait en souriant . Jennifer ne dît rien ,mais soupira agacé ce que Derek remarqua. Elle était agacé qu'il amène une fille alors que visiblement quelque chose se passait avec Bonnie . Elle ne comprenait plus rien entre les deux , c'était agaçant pour elle parce qu'il suffisait d'être dans la même pièce que les deux pour savoir que quelque chose était là , dans l'air . Puis aussi parce que Jennifer aimait bien Bonnie. Stefan remarqua la tension entre Damon et Jennifer et décida de la briser.

« Enfin bref , c'est cool que tu sois venus « Stefan disait , Damon le regarda puis regarda Jennifer

« Oui , Stefan voulait que je te parle à propos de ton attitude, alors voila , considère que je t'ai parlé « Damon disait seulement puis s'en alla laissant Jennifer et Stefan. Qu'est ce qui devait lui dire? se disait Damon ,il n'avait rien à lui dire, elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait à elle et Stefan, il ne pouvait pas réparer ce qu'il avait fait alors cela ne servait à rien de parler selon lui. Stefan tourna sa tête et regarda Damon surpris

« Damon « Il disait surpris .

« C'est bon , c'est Damon « Jennifer disait sachant qu'une part de Damon était en colère contre elle pour l'avoir fait se sentir coupable, pour lui avoir rappelé quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui.

« C'est ton grand-frère et il agit comme un gamin » Stefan disait énervé ce que Derek remarqua . Derek regarda Jennifer et vît de la colère mélangé à de la souffrance.

« Bon Stefan tu devrais t'asseoir , je vais y allé » Jennifer se mît à dire voulant que Stefan se calme . Stefan était en train de regarder Damon agacé .

« Damon arrive « Laura prévenait en donnant un coup à Bonnie qui décida d'ignorer Damon et de commander son plat . Damon s'approcha et s'arrêta à leur table .

« Kol , qu'est ce que tu fais là avec eux ? » Damon disait prenant un peu tout le monde de haut . Ils le regardèrent tous sans rien dire y compris David et Sarah.

« Kol est mon frère « Klaus disait parlant à la place de Kol alors que celui-ci allait parler. Damon regarda Klaus et sourît

« Je comprends mieux « Il disait seulement. Kol le regarda

« Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois , on entend toujours autant parlé de toi « Kol disait en souriant. Damon le regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis regarda Bonnie.

« En fait j'ai signé ton contrat « Damon se mît à dire attirant le regard de Bonnie . Elle leva la tête . Damon lui passa le contrat. Bonnie le prît puis Damon s'en alla sans rien dire de plus . Kol regarda Damon puis Bonnie qui était subitement énervé à cause de lui .

« Bon on commande vraiment cette fois « Tyler se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde . Stefan rejoignît Damon , Elena , Beth , Naomi , oui sa copine s'appelait comme ça. Il s'assît à côté d'Elena et regarda Damon en face de lui. Damon était donc dos à Caroline , Klaus , à côté de Naomi , celle-ci qui était à côté de Beth .

« C'était vraiment gamin ton attitude avec Jennifer, peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre vous ,tu aurais pu faire des efforts « Stefan se mît à dire en montant le ton ce qui surpris tout le monde à leur table et aussi derrière. Bonnie regarda derrière tout comme Kol et Laura , elle vît seulement le dos de Damon. Damon regarda Stefan surpris

« Ouh j'ai peur « Damon disait , Stefan le regarda agacé

«Si c'est pour agir comme ça , tu devrais partir , il y en a marre de faire des efforts avec toi « Stefan se mît à dire agacé puis ouvra la carte pour commander. Damon le regarda un long moment sans rien dire agacé à son tour . Les filles se regardèrent perdu par l'attitude des deux frères . Elles se regardèrent ,mais ne dirent rien . Il y avait une tension entre les deux tables . Entre Stefan et Damon , entre Beth , et Klaus , entre Bonnie et Klaus ,et Bonnie et Caroline et Laura et Kol . Ils ne dirent tous rien ne cherchant pas à briser la tension. Bonnie regarda la table derrière agacé que Damon ait emmené cette fille .Ils ne dirent rien lorsqu'ils entendirent tous le piano jouait. Ils levèrent la tête et regardèrent Jennifer qui était en train de jouer du piano. Derek servît à boire à des clients , il regarda Mike et son groupe puis sourît à son tour.

_**(Alex Goot Wanted )**_

_**« You know i fall apart without you , I don't know how you do what you do «**_ Jennifer commença à chanter ce qui surpris tout le monde qui pensait qu'elle jouait seulement du piano.

"Elle chante ?" Elena disait surprise à Stefan et Damon. Les filles à l'autre table se disait la même chose aussi surprise que tout le monde.

"Oui , elle adore ça " Stefan disait , Damon regarda Jennifer surpris comme tout le monde. Surpris par la voix de Jennifer ,mais aussi surpris qu'il ne le savait pas. Mike sourît en entendant Jennifer tout comme le reste du groupe. Derek la regarda et sourît , il regarda ensuite les amis de Jennifer et vît la surprise sur leur visage . Mike reprît la chanson à son tour .

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_  
_**Makes sense when I'm with you"**_

_**Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too**_

Ils regardèrent tous l'estrade sans rien dire et restèrent à écouter la chanson . Damon regarda Jennifer aussi surpris que tout le monde . Il regarda ensuite Stefan et vît un immense sourire sur le visage de Stefan . En voyant Stefan, il pensa à la fois où il était parti de chez lui pour vivre chez son oncle. A partir de ce moment , Stefan et Jennifer avaient formé une famille. Ils étaient frères et sœurs et il avait eu beau les voir de temps en temps , il n'avait pas l'impression de faire parti de ce concon alors qu'avant , c'était le cas . Du jour au lendemain , il s'était senti intrus dans sa propre famille.

_**Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too**_

Et là , les deux étaient là , et essayaient de lui donner le cocon auquel il aurait aspirer avant , mais c'était trop tard ,il avait vécu sa vie avec son oncle, c'était horrible à dire ,mais c'était le cas , ils ne pourraient jamais être la famille qu'ils étaient, pas après cette distance. Jennifer était pourtant revenue ici pour ça ,elle voulait profiter du fait de vivre chez son frère pour se rapprocher de lui ,mais Damon n'avait pas voulu d'elle . Elle voulait être avec lui pour avoir enfin l'occasion d'être sa soeur , d'être là et que tous les trois forment une famille ,mais Damon était dure à atteindre, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'atteigne . Il regarda Jennifer sans rien dire se disant que c'était trop tard, il ne ferait jamais parti de leur famille , plus maintenant, il s'était faîte à cette idée à partir de ses 18 ans, ça en fait du temps se disait-il.

Mike regarda Jennifer en chantant et sourît lorsque les deux firent le refrain. Derek avait eu une bonne idée de l'emmener se disait Mike en chantant avec elle. Jennifer sourît en entendant la voix de Mike. Ils n'y avaient que leur voix à tout les deux à ce moment, tout le monde était silencieux , subjugué par la voix de Mike et de Jennier qui s'accordaient magnifiquement bien. Damon était dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît un petit parlait.

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_  
_** Wanna kiss your lips**_  
_** I wanna make you feel wanted**_  
_** And I wanna call you mine**_  
_** Wanna hold you hand forever**_  
_** Never let you forget it**_  
_** Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

"Elle chante trop bien " Damon entendît David parlait. Il se retourna et regarda le petit qui était debout sur la banquette , même si c'était interdit , il s'en foutait.

"C'est Jennifer ta vu" Sarah disait en regardant sa mère . Damon regarda les petits puis Caroline qui sourît. Il leva la tête et vît Bonnie qui souriait , elle avait comme des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant Jennifer .

"Elle en envoi " Klaus disait aussi surpris que les autres en souriant . Il les regarda tous ayant étrangement l'impression que tout le monde connaissait mieux sa sœur que lui . Il les regarda tous se sentant mal à cette réalisation,il les regarda puis regarda Stefan qui n'en revenait pas. Il les regarda se rendant compte que malgré le déterminisme qu'il arrêtait pas de prôner, il voulait connaître Stefan et Jennifer comme un frère . Qu'il voulait la connaître mieux que ces étrangers à ce moment. Il ne voulait plus être 'étranger à ce moment .Il regarda Jennifer . Bonnie tourna sa tête et vît Damon qui regardait Jennifer. Il avait l'air dans ses pensées , elle se demandait ce à quoi il pensait. Elle le regarda puis tourna sa tête vers l'estrade.

**_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_**  
**_ (Yeah)_**  
**_ You get that all the time, I know you do_**  
**_ But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_**  
**_ And I wanna show you what I see tonight_**

**_ When I wrap you up_**

Arrivé à la fin de la chanson ,ils se levèrent tous et applaudirent. Bonnie regarda Jennifer tout en souriant. Stefan se leva et siffla en mettant ces deux doigts dans la bouche ce qui fît sourire Elena .

« C'était mignon « Sarah disait

« Tu as vu ça « Bonnie répondit en regardant Sarah. Elle leva la tête et vît Damon qui la regardait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment tout en applaudissant. Damon la regarda un long moment repensant à hier puis s'assît détournant son regard d'elle.

Ils s'assirent tous lorsqu'ils entendirent Mike commençait à interpréter une autre chanson. Cette fois-ci il la faisait seul .Jennifer restait à jouer au piano. Ils écoutèrent la mélodie et sourirent .Avant de commencer Mike parla

« ça serait le bon moment pour inviter votre partenaire à danser , je dis ça , je dis rien « Mike se mît à dire en souriant à la salle . Ils le regardèrent tous sans rien dire . Les couples commencèrent à se former sur la piste et commencèrent à danser sous les yeux de toute la bande.

"Allez venez " Caroline disait à ses enfants et Tyler pour qu'ils dansent ensemble. Laura rigola en voyant que David était devant Caroline , elle avait ses mains sur ses épaules et faisait face à Tyler qui tenait Sarah pareil que Caroline. Ils bougèrent doucement ce qui fît rire David et Sarah. Klaus regarda Laura et l'emmena danser ce qui surpris celle-ci . Elle alla danser avec lui.

"Je crois qui t'en veux effectivement "Kol disait à Bonnie qui le regarda et sourît

"Pas grave , j'ai un autre cavalier en tête " Elle disait en regardant Kol qui haussa les épaules

"Moi " Il disait en se montrant du doigt. Elle le prît par le main

"Allez , j'ai personne d'autre ce soir , je suis seul " Elle disait , Kol leva les yeux au ciel

"Ok " Il disait .Bonnie se retourna et regarda Kol qui s'approcha d'elle et mît sa main derrière sa taille. Elle sourît en le regardant

« Fais attention , on risque de parler de toi dans les magazines si on te voit avec moi « Kol disait en souriant. Bonnie entrelaça sa main dans celle de Kol et bougea délicatement.

« Klaus me fais la gueule et je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi « Elle avoua en tournant sa tête pour regarder Klaus qui dansait avec Laura, les deux dansaient comme des imbéciles ce qui faisait rire David et Sarah qui s'étaient mis à danser avec eux contente. Laura regarda Klaus

"Tu crains tu sais ça " Laura disait. Klaus rigola tout comme Laura sous les yeux de Beth .

"Jalouse ?" Elena disait à Beth devant Damon , Naomi , Stefan . Beth regarda Laura et Klaus puis détourna le regard. Damon regarda Kol et Bonnie puis regarda Stefan en face de lui qui semblait lui faire la gueule.

"Tu vas me faire la tête " Damon se mît à dire en avançant son visage . Stefan tourna sa tete et le regarda

"A ton avis " Stefan disait

"Ok calmez vous , c'est ridicule " Elena se mît à dire

"On t'a sonné " Damon déclara en regardant Elena qui était surprise par son ton envers elle.

"Change de ton " Stefan disait sévèrement.

"Ok calmez vous , c'est bon ,stop " Beth se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde . Naomi pressa le bras de Damon

"Calme toi " Elle disait voyant que Damon était tendu subitement.

« Peut être parce qu'il a encore des sentiments pour toi et qu'il est simplement jaloux « Kol disait répondant à la question de Bonnie tout en continuant à danser. Bonnie regarda Kol et rigola .

« Je ne pense pas , c'est fini et c'est lui qui a mis un terme je te rappel » Bonnie disait pas très convaincu . Kol la regarda un long moment bougeant délicatement avec elle .

« Et peut être que c'est son plus grand regret d'avoir rompu avec toi « Bonnie le regarda un long moment ne détachant pas ses yeux de lui. Kol avait toujours des yeux à la fois sombre et pourtant magnifique. Ses yeux étaient capable de figer , de la figer parfois. Elle regarda ses yeux puis son sourire un long moment puis se ressaisît réalisant qu'elle était en train de se perdre dans la beauté de Kol.

«C'est ce qu'il ta dit ? » Elle demanda se réveillant de sa paralysie. Kol secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle sourît

« Alors comment tu pourrais le savoir ? » Elle disait sachant très bien que c'était une interprétation personnelle de Kol. Klaus ne dirait jamais ça, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne disait plus les mots qu'elle voulait. Il avait le don pour dire le contraire malheureusement pour elle. Bonnie regarda Kol légèrement déçu que sa soit une interprétation de sa part.

« Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir ce genre de regret « Kol déclara réveillant Bonnie encore une fois de ses pensées. Elle le regarda intensément et regarda en face d'elle Laura et Klaus qui étaient en train de danser profitant de la soirée. Les deux ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête, cela se voyait.

« Tu parles de Laura « Elle demanda. Kol resta à regarder Bonnie qui regardait en face d'elle Klaus et Laura. Il regarda Bonnie pensant à son passé de lycéen, Laura c'était autre chose,elle n'était pas la fille pour qui il était tombé amoureux au lycée. Seul elle l'était.

« Non « Il disait subitement , Bonnie tourna sa tête intrigué et croisa son regard

« De toi « Il continua laissant un silence subitement entre eux. Elle n'entendit plus la musique, plus les rires, les gens dansaient, elle n'entendait seulement que son cœur qui avait fait un bon de surprise . Elle se rappela de leur passé à son tour. Kol se mît à sourire en voyant la surprise de Bonnie qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Je pensais que Klaus et toi étiez des âmes sœurs « Kol avoua subitement en souriant . Il perdît son sourire ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Si j'avais su que ça se finirais comme ça je me serais battu pour toi « Il continua arrêtant Bonnie en plein milieu de la piste. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle ne dît rien surprise .

"Ben visiblement on a tous nos regrets hein" Elle disait seulement ce qui fît sourire Kol qui savait que Bonnie avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle regarda Kol et sourît

« Mon frère va le regretter crois moi « Il continua , Bonnie resta à la regarder un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire . La musique s'arrêtèrent pour passer une autre chanson. Une chanson carrément plus mouvementé .

"J'adore cette chanson " Kol se mît à dire puis fît tourné Bonnie qui sourît voyant que c'était toujours Kol , un déconneur. Elle tourna , elle lacha sa main . Kol mît ses mains sur sa taille , Bonnie mît ses mains sur sa taille et commença à sautiller tout comme Kol. Ils avançèrent sur la musique Hoy hey de The Lumineers puis levèrent la main et se touchèrent . Damon regarda Bonnie et Kol un long moment sans rien dire . Caroline vît la table de Beth , elle regarda Klaus et Laura ensuite qui était en train de s'amuser. Elle regarda ses enfants

"Je reviens " Elle disait à Tyler et ses enfants qui se doutait qu'elle allait s'excuser auprès de Beth.

« Beth « Caroline disait en arrivant à la table de Beth, Damon, Naomi , Elena et Stefan qui la regardèrent tous.

« Je ne veux pas te parler au cas où tu ne le saurais pas « Beth se mît à dire . Caroline regarda Beth ,

« Ecoute je suis désolé « Caroline se mît à dire debout à côté de Damon . Beth bu sa boisson sans rien dire

« Arrête de faire semblant , je sais que tu ne l'es pas « Beth se mît à dire seulement . Caroline regarda tout le monde

« Ok je ne suis pas dû genre à faire semblant , et au début j'étais pas partante pour m'excuser , je ne voulais pas ,mais maintenant j'ai réalisé que j'avais tord « Caroline disait ignorant les autres qui étaient en train de les regarder . Caroline regarda Beth

« Ce que je t'ai dis était simplement méchant , cela ne reflétait pas la réalité « Beth rigola , elle regarda Caroline

«TU as été clair sur le fait que Klaus et Bonnie ont eu quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais » Beth se mît à dire . Damon la regarda sans rien dire pensant un peu la même chose. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie qui était en train de s'amuser avec Kol.

« Heureusement d'ailleurs , tu as réussi à construire quelque chose de nouveau et différent avec lui et lui qui disait ne pas tenir à toi avant , t'aime ,ça se voit , c'était pas lui ou Bonnie le problème hier c'était juste moi » Caroline disait . Beth tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Bonnie n'a rien de particulier contre toi , elle s'en foutait que j'aille jouer au bowling parce que j'ai réalisé que c'était juste que je voulais pas perdre mes amis et Klaus , je les ais connu ensemble et te voir arrivé dans sa vie , à un peu chamboulé tout notre cocon , Bonnie s'est retrouvé seul et nous on a perdu nos amis si proche , et j'ai agis comme une gamine qui ne voulait pas perdre ces amis , donc je suis désolé , terriblement désolé « Caroline disait ce qui surpris tout le monde . Beth la regarda perdu à son tour . Caroline regarda tout le monde . Elle était aussi en colère contre Bonnie pour ça , elle était en colère que tout le monde avait l'air d'avancer alors que pas elle. Elle avait agi comme une gamine qui voulait voir ses amis ensemble et non avec d'autre ,mais il était temps de tourner la page , c'était un chapitre de leur histoire qui était clos. Laura avait raison , Caroline n'avait pas divorcé du couple Klonnie , mais il était temps qu'elle divorce d'eux aussi.

« Mais j'ai réalisé que Bonnie a tourné la page, elle ne le réalise même pas encore ,mais j'ai pu le voir aujourd'hui » Caroline disait en regardant Damon pour lui faire comprendre que c'était un peu grâce à lui .

« Elle ne sait pas ,mais elle a tourné la page et Klaus aussi « Caroline disait , elle regarda ensuite Tyler , Laura , les enfants , Bonnie , Kol et Klaus qui étaient en train de danser ensemble et rigolaient . Elle les regarda puis regarda Beth

« J'ai ma famille, on est une famille « Elle se mît à dire . Beth la regarda

« Et je suis désolé parce que peu importe qui Klaus choisira , si c'est toi ou n'importe qui , cette personne sera ma famille aussi « Caroline disait , Beth ouvra la bouche surprise par la confession de Caroline tout comme Elena , Stefan et Damon. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie qui dansait avec les enfants de Caroline. Il resta à la regarder puis regarda Caroline. Ils étaient une famille, il était temps qu'il en soit une avec son propre frère et sa propre sœur . Damon regarda Stefan qui le regardait pensant la même chose , pensant au fait que tout le monde ressemblait à une famille sauf eux. Caroline regarda Beth

« Alors s'il te plaît va le voir « Caroline disait puis s'en alla. Beth tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline puis Klaus qui souriait. Elle les regarda puis regarda Elena .

"Je reviens " Beth disait. Elle les laissa puis se dirigea vers Klaus qui était avec Laura. Klaus sentît quelqu'un derrière lui , il se retourna et sentît Beth l'embrassait subitement ce qui le surpris . Laura se sentît un peu de trop subitement. La chanson changea subitement devenant lente et Laura se retrouva seule . Elle se tourna et vît Kol qui avait laissé Bonnie car celle-ci dansait avec un partenaire beaucoup plus mignon que lui. Elle dansait avec David .

**Rihanna & Mikky Ekko: Stay **

_**Tout au long c'était une fièvre (amour),**_  
_** Une sueur froide et brûlante de croyants têtus.**_  
_** J'ai levé les mains en l'air j'ai dis "montre moi quelque chose",**_  
_** Il a dit : "si tu oses viens un peu plus près".**_

"Une danse , une trêve "IL disait en tendant sa main vers elle. Laura regarda la main de Kol un long moment puis sourît

"Ok" Elle disait , elle posa sa main sur la sienne et celui-ci la rapprocha délicatement de lui.

Damon emmena sa partenaire et les deux dansèrent . Il mît son bras autour de sa taille .

« Je pensais pas que tu m'inviterais « Naomi disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Damon.

« J'avais besoin d'une partenaire pour ce soir « Il avoua . Bonnie était en train de danser avec David et Sarah lorsqu'elle vît Damon et sa partenaire dansaient. Elle les regarda agacé, la jalousie était là , elle était là depuis tout à l'heure . Damon n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette danse que Naomi parla.

« On devrait y allé « Elle chuchota dans son oreille ce qui fît sourire celui-ci qui savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle le regarda

« Je vais me repoudrez le nez et on y va « Elle continua puis s'en alla laissant Damon seul qui la regardait. Damon se mît à sourire, il résoudrait ces problèmes avec Jennifer et Stefan plus tard se disait-il, il avait d'autre problème à régler. Il se dirigea vers sa table et mît sa veste .

« Où tu vas ? » Il entendît derrière lui . Il se retourna et la regarda.

_**Nous tournons en rond, et en rond, et en rond, et en rond.**_  
_** Ohhh maintenant dis-moi maintenant,**_  
_** dis-moi maintenant,**_  
_** dis-moi maintenant que tu sais.**_

« Je vais profiter de ma vie de célibataire « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie . Il allait partir ,mais Bonnie se mît face à lui l'arrêtant dans son geste ce qui l'intrigua .

« Jennifer veut que tu reste «

« J'ai noté « Damon disait puis allait s'en aller ,mais elle resta en face de lui ne voulant pas le laisser passez.

« Laisse-moi passé « Il disait en la regardant intensément. Il en avait marre de l'attitude de Bonnie qui changeait constamment , ok il était pareil ,mais c'était fatiguant à force.

« Pourquoi ? qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? »

« Pas ce soir « Il disait pas d'humeur à la supporter ce soir. Il savait qu'elle essayait de le provoquer ,mais cela ne marcherait pas, pas ce soir. Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Pourquoi elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

« Tu as été clair non , tu ne veux pas être exposé avec moi « Damon continua ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Bonnie. Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

« Alors laisse moi tranquille « Il allait partir ,mais Bonnie l'arrêta encore une fois l'empêchant de passer.

« Et si finalement je m'en foutais et que je n'ai pas envie que tu y aille « Elle se mît à dire subitement ayant marre de se sentir mal à propos de quelque chose qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire lui . Elle savait que s'il quittait le bar avec cette fille, elle allait avoir mal. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte avec elle. Damon la regarda surpris puis se mît à sourire

_**Pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment me sentir à ce sujet,**_  
_** Quelque chose dans ta façon de bouger,**_  
_** Me fait ressentir que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi,**_  
_** Ca me prend de toutes les façons,**_  
_** Je veux que tu restes.**_

« On s'est tout deux que tu ne t'en fous pas et je t'offre la porte de sortie inespéré en me montrant avec elle « Il déclara, elle le regarda surprise. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il était venue avec Naomi. Pour se racheter auprès de Bonnie , si on le voyait avec une autre , tout redeviendrais dans l'ordre pour elle. Bonnie regarda les yeux de Damon et vît la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il se souciait vraiment d'elle se disait-elle. Elle le regarda sans rien dire et se retrouva souffle coupé en sentant Damon rapprochait ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Je me soucie de toi tu vois » Il murmura. Le cœur de Bonnie s'arrêta , elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose ou faire quelque chose que Damon s'en alla laissant seul Bonnie. Elle regarda en face d'elle agacé . Elle regarda tout le monde qui avait l'air de s'amuser et de profiter puis s'en alla courant après Damon .Elle savait à ce moment , ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait lui , elle voulait Damon à ce moment , non Klaus ou quelqu'un d'autre juste lui. Il suffisait qu'elle entende son cœur qui était en train de battre intensément, son cœur n'avait jamais autant battu depuis Klaus. Elle se retrouva dehors.

« Attends « Bonnie disait forçant Damon à s'arrêter . Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder intrigué

« Ne fais pas ce que je pense que tu risques de faire « Elle se mît à dire se trouvant chiante sur le coup. Il la regarda perdu

« N'y vas pas « Elle continua se sentant vraiment mal à l'idée de penser que Damon finirait sa soirée avec cette femme . Il la regarda un long moment n'aimant pas le fait que si elle lui demandait , il n'irait pas.

« Pourquoi je n'irais pas ? » Damon disait subitement voulant que Bonnie lui dise ce qui se passait entre eux , parce que lui il était totalement perdu entre hier et aujourd'hui , c'était un bordel . Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire ne sachant pas ce que Damon remarqua . Elle le regarda un long moment décidant d'être franche

« J'ai pas envie qu'elle t'ai comme moi je t'ai eu hier «Elle avoua ressentant de la jalousie. Damon la regarda un long moment la laissant parler .

« Qu'elle ressente ce que j'ai ressenti hier , ce qu'on a ressenti parce qu'on aura beau le nier , il y a quelque chose " Elle se mît à dire. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand surpris qu'elle soit aussi franche

_**Ce n'est pas plus qu'une vie que tu es en train de vivre,**_  
_** Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose que tu prends, c'est offert.**_  
_** Nous tournons en rond, et en rond, et en rond, et en rond.**_  
_** Ohhh maintenant dis-moi maintenant,**_  
_** dis-moi maintenant,**_  
_** dis-moi maintenant que tu sais.**_

_**Pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment me sentir à ce sujet,**_  
_** Quelque chose dans ta façon de bouger,**_  
_** Me fait ressentir que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi,**_  
_** Ca me prend de toutes les façons,**_  
_** Maintenant je veux que tu restes.**_

"est ce que tu peux me contredire sur ça « Bonnie continua en regardant Damon intensément . Damon la regarda un long moment paralysé par elle. Il n'avait jamais été autant déstabilisé par une fille.

« Damon on y va » La partenaire de Damon disait en arrivant. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie en face de Damon. Damon regarda Bonnie puis sa partenaire. Il la regarda perdu , c'était la première fois qu'il était autant confus par quelqu'un. Il était tellement surpris et confus par Bonnie qui ne trouva qu'à fuir.

« Oui on y va « Il répondit seulement perdu. Sa partenaire passa à côté de Bonnie l'ignorant puis monta dans la voiture de Damon . Damon regarda Bonnie sans rien dire surpris puis s'en alla la laissant sans rien dire . Bonnie regarda Damon partir agacé qu'il n'ait rien dit, agacé qu'il soit parti avec elle . Elle regarda la voiture partir . Damon regarda Bonnie à travers son rétroviseur . Il resta à la regarder surpris par autant d'élan, d'aplomb , il n'avait pas l'habitude,surtout qu'on se batte pour lui. Il regarda un long moment dans le rétroviseur puis détourna son regard.

« Alors chez toi ou chez moi ? » La fille à côté disait sachant qu'avec Damon Salvatore cela ne servait à rien de parler , s'il avait invité c'était qu'il voulait quelque chose. Damon la regarda et sourît

« Chez toi « Il disait en souriant ce qui la fît sourire

« Ok « Elle répondit.

_**Ohhh la raison pour laquelle je m'accroche **_  
_** Ohhh c'est parce que j'ai besoin que ce vide s'en aille**_  
_** C'est drôle, tu es celui qui est brisé, mais je suis la seule qui avait besoin d'être sauvée.**_  
_** Parce que quand tu ne voies jamais les lumières, il est difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux est enfermé.**_

_** Pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment me sentir à ce sujet,**_  
_** Quelque chose dans ta façon de bouger,**_  
_** Me fait ressentir que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi,**_  
_** Ca me prend de toutes les façons,**_  
_** Je veux que tu restes.**_  
_** Restes... **_  
_** Je veux que tu restes...ohhh.**_

* * *

Jennifer descendît de l'estrade pour laisser le groupe chantaient sans piano cette fois-ci , il se contentait de la guitare. Lorsqu'elle descendît , elle entendît Stefan .

« Hey « Il disait . Jennifer leva sa tête et sourît sentant la présence de Stefan en face d'elle.

« Tu étais géniale « Stefan disait , Jennifer sourît

« Vraiment ? » Elle disait contente d'entendre ça .

« Vraiment , tu as été plus que géniale« Il confirma avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux. C'était sa soeur , et elle grandissait , en la voyant , il se rendait compte qu'elle commençait à vivre la vie normale qu'elle voulait même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte , elle était sur la bonne voie .Elle sourît puis détourna son regard de Stefan.

« Merci , Damon est là « Jennifer demanda voulant lui parler.

« Oui , il est à la ta » Stefan se retourna et regarda la table , il ne vît personne à la table et encore moins les affaires de Damon. Il resta à ne rien dire ,mais Jennifer comprît

« Il était c'est ça « Elle se mît à dire déçu. Stefan tourna sa tête et la regarda comprenant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas entre Damon et elle. Il la regarda puis appela Damon . Damon était dans sa voiture en train de conduire . Il regarda son téléphone et vît que c'était Stefan . Il regarda un long moment le numéro mais ne répondit pas. Stefan regarda Jennifer

« Il répond pas «

« laisse tombé ok « Jennifer se mît à dire. Elle s'approcha de Stefan et l'enlaça subitement ce qui surpris celle-ci.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête , j'arrêterais et je ferais des efforts « Jennifer se mît à dire. Stefan sourît , il entoura le dos de Jennifer avec ces bras

« Merci « Il disait en posant un bisou sur sa tête . Elle hocha la tête

« Même si je ne suis pas sûre de bien agir « Elle avoua ce qui intrigua Stefan qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il ne dît rien mais elle pensait au fait qu'elle étiat en quelque sorte en train d'accepter ce que Damon et Elena avaient fait et si cela permettait de retrouver sa famille ,de retrouver Damon alors même si c'était horrible , elle accepterait et ne dirait rien .

« Tu veux danser avec moi « Stefan déclara subitement . Jennifer s'éloigna de lui

« Comme lorsque tu étais petite « Stefan prît la main de Jennifer et commença à la faire bouger . Ils restèrent à bouger sans rien dire .Stefan la fît tourné comme lorsqu'elle était petite ce qui fît sourire Jennifer . Il la ramena vers elle

« J'ai dit à Damon que je lui en voulais pour m'avoir rendu aveugle « Jennifer se mît à dire en se rapprochant de Stefan ce qui surpris Stefan. Stefan ouvra les yeux en grand surpris , il regarda Jennifer tout en dansant avec elle .

« Je voulais le blesser et c'est sorti comme ça « Elle avoua se sentant mal à propos de ça. Stefan la regarda comprenant mieux pourquoi Damon ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler.

« Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je ne le pensais pas, parce qu'il ne me laisse pas lui dire. Il veut que je le pense , il veut le penser « Jennifer disait sachant très bien comment était Damon tout comme Stefan qui savait que c'était le mécanisme de torture de Damon. Damon était dû genre à vouloir qu'on le culpabilise ,il voulait sentir la douleur , la peine , la souffrance , les coups , il voulait ses coups parce que c'était ce qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait , c'était ce qui lui rappeler qu'il ne serait jamais le jeune homme de 18 ans enjoué par la vie , ce jeune homme est mort dans cette voiture. Stefan ne dît rien sachant tout comme Jennifer que Damon était comme ça.

"Je crois qu'une part de nous a voulu le rendre coupable Stefan " Jennifer se mît à dire ce qui surpris son frère qui s'arrêta sur la piste et la regarda. Jennifer resta à regarder enf ace d'elle

"Ce silence, la fais se sentir coupable ,c'est de notre faute, on aime vivre dans le silence parce qu'on a trop peur et regarde Damon , regarde ce que le silence lui fais, il ne crois plus en rien à part ça " Jennifer disait . Stefan sentît les larmes montaient sachant que Jennifer avait raison , il avait beau essayé de se racheter en se rapprochant de lui maintenant , en essayant de devenir son frère, il ne l'avait pas été à l'époque et c'était de sa faute, si maintenant Damon avait dû mal à voir un frère en lui.

« Il a tué quelqu'un Stefan et il m'a rendu aveugle et on a fait comme si cela ne s'est jamais passé. Comment on a pu faire ça , comment à pu prétendre que rien ne s'était passée sous ses yeux « Elle se mît à dire parlant plus à elle-même qu'autre chose . Stefan ne dît rien.

« Je lui en ai voulu « Stefan se mît à dire subitement ce qui surpris Jennifer. Elle leva la tête

"Comment il a pu te faire ça ? comment il a pu enlever notre joie de vivre , ta jois de vivre " Stefan se mît à dire se montrant froid ce qui surpris Jennifer.

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé à l'époque, j'avais 16 ans et au lieu de penser à l'état de mon frère, je pensais à mes sentimetns , à mon image" Stefan se disait se sentant tout autant coupable que Jennifer .

"C'est de ma faute Jennifer s'il est comme ça"

"C'est normal de penser comme ça" Jennifer disait

"Non ,tu ne comprends pas " Il disait subitement. Jennifer ne dît rien . Stefan repensa à son passé.

"La vieille de son départ , je l'ai frappé " Stefan avoua

"je l'ai frappé tellement fort que mes mains étaient remplis de sang . Damon était par terre et je continuais à le frapper , mais il se laissait frapper , il se laissait faire . Papa est venu me séparer de Damon" Stefan avoua . Jennifer ne dît rien .

"C'est lui ou moi, s'il ne pars pas , je m'en vais " Stefan se mît à dire

"C'est ce que j'ai dis à Papa . Damon était à terre, il avait mal , il souffrait de te voir dans cette état , il souffrait et tous ce que j'ai su dire c'est ça" Stefan disait se rappelant du passé.

"Parce que j'en avais marre qu'on me regarde horrifié au lycée , parce que j'en avais marre d'entendre les messes basses" Il disait n'arrivant pas à faire de phrase complète à cause de la douleur. Jennifer ne dît rien , laissant le silence s'immisçait. Stefan regarda en face de lui puis reprît .

"Papa m'a choisi et a envoyé Damon chez oncle Zach , je les viré , c'est à cause de moi si maintenant il ne voit plus une famille en nous" Stefan disait se sentant coupable d'avoir donné cette ultimatum à son père . Jennifer ne dît rien ,elle le regarda puis posa sa tête contre son torse. Tout le monde en avait souffert à l'époque et tout le monde était en train d'en empathir. Elle ne dît rien puis soupira.

"Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour toi , pour moi , pour nous " Elle disait. Stefan hocha la tête et resserra le dos de Jennifer avec ses bras

"Je sais " Il disait seulement en regardant en face de lui.

"Il est temps qu'on en parle " Elle continua voulant que les choses changent réellement . Il fallait que les choses soient dîtes, elle en avait marre du silence.

« Tu vas bien ? » Klaus demanda en voyant Bonnie s'asseoir et boire un verre agacé .

« Je vais bien « Bonnie disait en tenant son verre agacé . Il la connaissait par cœur , elle était agacé ,tellement agacé que sa main était en train de trembler . Bonnie bu son verre agacé . Il la regarda et s'assît en face d'elle.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien « Il disait , elle leva la tête et le regarda un long moment. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire

« C'est à cause de Damon « Il demanda espérant qu'elle lui donne une réponse autre que ce qu'il pensait , parce-que ce qu'il pensait était qu'il était vraiment en train de perdre sa femme , non son ex femme . Bonnie le regarda ne pouvant lui garantir qu'il n'allait pas la perdre.

« Abandonne hein tu veux bien « Elle disait seulement légèrement agacé puis bu son verre agacé. Klaus la regarda un long moment ,il tourna sa tête et vît Beth qui l'attendait sur la piste. Bonnie tourna sa tête et sourît en voyant Beth

« Va rejoindre ta copine « Elle continua en le regardant . Il resta à la regarder surprise un long moment puis s'en alla . Il allait se retourner pour lui parler ,mais il laissa tombé voyant que Bonnie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'ouvrir à lui. Depuis quand ? ne voulait-elle plus s'ouvrir à lui se disait-il perdu. Bonnie demanda au serveur de lui servir un autre verre à la table. Elle bu son deuxième verre . Elle regarda en face d'elle lorsqu'elle vît Caroline arrivé et s'asseoir à la place que Klaus occupait il y a dix seconde.

« C'était ridicule « Caroline se mît à dire , Bonnie leva la tête et la regarda surprise .

« Ma réaction, j'étais encore dans cette optique, Klaus et toi pour la vie alors j'ai mal réagi ce matin « Caroline avoua subitement . Bonnie la regarda surprise

« Je voulais pas vous perdre, perdre la famille que j'ai connu et les amis que j'ai eu » Elle continua . Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire ne s'étant jamais rendue compte que Caroline tenait tant que ça à eux ,mais c'était normal en y repensant , elle était sa demoiselle d'honneur, elle était sa meilleurs ami , celle qui avait tout arrangé entre Klaus et elle. Elle avait suivit toute leur vie ensemble ,mais là elle devait se faire à l'idée d'une vie séparée. Bonnie la regarda surprise sans rien dire. Caroline la regarda et leva les mains .

« Mais Damon et toi , ça se voit à 10 000 km lorsque vous vous regardez que quelque chose est là dans l'air je ne sais pas ce que c'est ,mais à une époque tu aurais eu peur de savoir. Tu as raison , on est plus des adolescents et il est temps d'arrêter les faux semblaient et de savoir ce qu'on veut vraiment « Caroline se mît à dire se rendant compte que son attitude envers Bonnie était ridicule. Bonnie regarda Caroline surprise,mais surtout contente .

« C'est trop tard je crois qu'il va se taper la belle mannequin ce soir « Bonnie disait en souriant agacé en jouant avec son verre. Elle avait mal à cette idée ce qui fît de la peine à Caroline . Caroline soupira agacé à son tour que tous soit toujours trop tard surtout avec Bonnie.

« Désolé « Elle se mît à dire . Bonnie regarda Caroline et rigola agacé un long moment. Elle regarda sa copine avec un sourire amer.

« Je l'aime bien Care" Elle avoua subitement. Caroline ouvra les yeux surprise que Bonnie le dise.

"à tel point que je m'en fous de ce que les journalistes risquent de trouver « Bonnie disait en regardant Klaus qui était en train de danser avec Beth . Elle le regarda un long moment pensant à Damon

« C'est la première fois que je choisis quelqu'un d'autre que Klaus « Elle avoua . Caroline la regarda sans rien dire ne sachant pas quoi dire. Bonnie tourna sa tête et sourît essayant d'apaiser son coeur en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait rien faire maintenant. Elle avait pensé à le menottait à elle ,mais c'était un peu trop morbide , elle avait déjà menotté une fois , elle pouvait pas le refaire.

« Alors j'imagine qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi hein , je ne suis pas incapable d'éprouver des sentiments autre que pour Klaus « Bonnie se mît à dire en souriant trouvant du positif à cette situation . Caroline la regarda surprise et se mît à sourire contente de la voir comme ça , de voir que finalement elle n'était pas si ancrée dans le passé qu'elle pensait.

« je t'aime tu sais ça « Elle se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie

« Comme ma sœur « Elle continua. Bonnie la regarda et se sentît mieux subitement . Elle regarda Caroline

« Moi aussi « Bonnie disait. Caroline la regarda et se leva subitement

« Allez viens , je suis ton partenaire ce soir « Elle disait en emmenant Bonnie sur la piste de danse. Bonnie sourît et alla danser avec Caroline. Elle regarda Caroline sans rien dire se disant que finalement elle n'était pas un cas désespéré , qu'elle était capable d'avancer sans Klaus. Elle regarda Klaus en dansant et sourît étrangement contente . Derek était en train de servir à boire lorsqu'une fille de son âge arriva vers lui . Elle avait des cheveux blond , mi bouclé mi raide et des yeux extrêmement vert. Elle arriva au bar

« Je pourrais avoir un verre « Elle disait , Derek s'approcha d'elle et sourît

« Vraiment tu dois avoir mon âge « Il disait en souriant ce qui la fît sourire. Elle le regarda voyant qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle.

« ça se voit tant que ça « Elle disait en approchant son visage de celui de Derek . Derek sourît et la regarda

« heureusement pour toi « Il répondit . Elle le regarda et sourît .

« Alors je suppose que tu ne vas pas me servir de verre « Elle disait . Derek la regarda et sourît

« Si « Il disait , elle le regarda et sourît

« Mer » Elle allait le remercier ,mais vît Derek posé un verre de coca cola . Elle perdît son sourire et leva la tête pour le regarder. Derek rigola en voyant sa tête

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Il disait avec un grand sourire , elle le regarda

« Sérieux « Elle disait espérant qu'il lui serve de l'alcool.

« Sérieux « Il répondit , elle le regarda puis se mît à sourire le trouvant marrant .

« Bien « Elle disait puis prît son verre et se retourna . Elle regarda et vît les personnes qu'elle cherchait . Elle regarda un long moment

« N'est ce pas Stefan Salvatore « Elle se mît à dire faisant mine d'être surprise alors qu'elle savait que c'était lui. Derek leva la tête et regarda Stefan et Jennifer qui étaient en train de danser.

« Encore une groupie « Derek disait , elle se retourna et regarda Derek

« Je suis fière d'être une groupie « Elle disait .Derek la regarda sans rien dire en souriant . Elle le regarda .

« Je suis Taylor et toi ? » Elle demanda ,

« Derek « Il disait en tendant sa main . ils se regardèrent sans rien dire .

« Qui c'est avec lui « Elle demanda, Derek leva la tête et regarda Jennifer

« C'est Jennifer, sa sœur «

« Tu la connais ? » Taylor demanda, Derek la regarda intrigué se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'air d'avoir autant d'intérêt ,mais bon il se disait que c'était normal de la part d'une groupie

« On est dans le même lycée « Il disait. Taylor le regarda sans rien dire puis tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer un long moment. Elle resta à les regarda puis ouvra les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle vît la personne à l'entrée. Derek vît Taylor serrait son verre. Il regarda ce que celle-ci regardait se demandant qu'est ce qui la rendait aussi tendu d'un coup , parce que oui elle était tendue , il le voyait dans sa manière de tenir son verre de coca. Il leva la tête et regarda la personne que Taylor regardait intrigué.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda intrigué

« Oui oui « Elle répondit seulement ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'entrée. Bonnie était en train de faire tourné Caroline essayant de profiter de la soirée et d'effacer Damon de sa mémoire ou plutôt de son cœur. Caroline était en face de Bonnie en train de danser lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en voyant la personne à l'entrée. Bonnie s'arrêta à son tour intrigué. Elle se mît à sourire voyant la surprise de Caroline.

"Quoi ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" Bonnie disait , elle regarda Caroline qui ne lui répondit pas puis se retourna. Bonnie sentît son cœur s'arrêter subitement en le voyant. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Damon à l'entrée . Damon était en train de chercher Bonnie du regard ,mais s'arrêta en voyant celle-ci qui était figée à le regarder. Il arrêta son regard sur elle sachant enfin à son tour ce qu'il voulait. Bonnie et lui restèrent à se regarder un long moment. Stefan vît Damon à l'entrée et le regarda surpris .

**Fm Radio : All of your heart **

_**Here, I am**_  
_** Can't help falling in**_  
_** And my heart is here for the taking**_  
_** Say what you want**_  
_** But this feels right**_  
_** And fear is just a feeling**_  
_** Could you please belong to me?**_

"Damon est là " Il disait à Jennifer en s'arrêtant. Stefan regarda Damon et regarda ensuite ce qu'il regardait pour voir Bonnie. Les deux restèrent à ne rien dire un long moment faisant abstraction du reste. Damon décida de s'approcher car visiblement Bonnie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger , c'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas , c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas parce que son cœur était en train de se demander pourquoi Damon était là ? son cœur espérait qu'il soit là pour elle , il espérait qu'il soit là pour lui dire exactement les même mots qu'elle. Son cœur espérait simplement que le cœur de Damon ressente la même chose qu'elle , elle le savait ,mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre clairement. Elle leva la tête en voyant Damon s'arrêter en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête et ne dît rien tout comme Damon. Elle se réveilla subitement de ses pensées. Elle retrouva sa respiration et parla.

« ça a été plutôt vite avec ta partenaire « Bonnie disait retrouvant ses esprits. Elle espérait qu'il ne se soit rien passé avec sa partenaire, cette fille canon et carrément plus grande qu'elle. Damon regarda Bonnie sans rien dire un long moment repensant à hier, à ce matin , à eux. Emma , Stefan avaient raison. Il avait des sentiments pour Bonnie , c'était ces sentiments qui l'avait fait parlé hier , c'était ces sentiments qui l'avait fait revenir à ce moment ,c 'était ces sentiments qui le faisait se sentir bien. Les sentiments étaient là, comme ils étaient là hier , avant hier ,mais il ne le réalisait pas encore. Il avait seulement réalisait tout à l'heure avec elle. Peu importe le bordel qui était encore dans sa tête parce qu'il y en avait du bordel , il en avait des erreurs, des blessures, là maintenant il avait envie d'arrêter de ce faire du mal, il avait envie d'arrêter de ressentir ces coups dans son cœur. Aujourd'hui , il n'avait ressenti aucun coup , rien du tout et tous ça c'était parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. C'était comme si ces blessures étaient remplacés par elle peu importe ce que c'était , il prendrait le risque. Il renonçait à ressentir le bordel de son passé , à ressentir les coups. Bonnie regarda Damon perdu se demandant à quoi il pensait. Il se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendît compte qu'il avait laissé un long silence s'installait entre eux.

_**I want all of you, everything**_  
_** All of your heart, All of your heart**_  
_** Cause you've got every part of me**_  
_** All of my heart, I'll give you all of my heart**_

« Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et je suis parti « Il se mît à dire se réveillant de ses pensées. Bonnie ouvra la bouche surprise tout comme Caroline qui était derrière son ami. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire , elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que Damon à ce moment alors qu'il avait tout le monde qui était en train de danser ,manger , profité de la soirée ,mais elle , elle ne profitait que de lui à ce moment.

« Pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda avec une voix hésitante se demandant ce que Damon allait lui répondre. Elle espérait qu'il réponde exactement ce qu'elle aurait répondu s'il lui avait posé la question

« j'ai parlé à une fille hier « Il se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie qui resta à le regarder perdu .

« Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis senti » Il s'arrêta ne détachant pas ses yeux bleues d'elle . Il la regarda sans rien dire un moment puis reprît ce qu'il disait.

« bien « Il continua laissant un blanc. Elle avait ressenti exactement comme lui , hier elle s'était sentie bien près de lui , elle s'était sentie bien tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Ils se regardèrent oubliant totalement la musique, le monde.

_**I've been waiting here all my life**_  
_** Just waiting for an inside**_  
_** You pull me close and bring me home**_  
_** When I'm caught up in a riptide**_

« et je sais qu'elle a ressenti la même chose que moi" Il continua en esquissant un léger sourire .

"ce qui m'amène devant elle en ce moment « Il avoua. Il soupira et reprît son discours.

« J'ai pensé qu'être avec une femme ce soir l'aiderait « Il continua .

« Parce que j'air réalisé que je ne les jamais remercié , et je me suis jamais excusé pour tous ce qu'elle a fait et tous ce que j'ai fait « Il continua . Bonnie le regarda un long moment sans rien dire touché par lui. Elle attendait qu'il dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Alors je suis ici pour te dire Je suis désolé de t'avoir exposé et je te remercie pour tous ce que tu as fais pour moi « Il disait faisant référence à hier. Elle avait fait ce que sa propre famille n'avait jamais pour lui. Elle lui avait offert ce qu'on ne lui avait jamais offert. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié , il ne s'était jamais excusé alors que c'était la première fois qui était là pour lui. Elle hocha la tête intrigué en entendant que ça.

« C'est tout ? » Elle demanda espérant que ce ne soit pas tout. Damon la regarda et sourît voyant qu'elle attendait quelque chose de spécifique , de précis. Aujourd'hui, elle était entre le doute et le certitude ,mais ce soir elle savait ce qu'elle voulait quitte à en payer les conséquences , quitte à en souffrir.

_**I want all of you, everything**_  
_** All of your heart, All of your heart**_  
_** Cause you've got every part of me**_  
_** All of my heart, I'll give you all of my heart**_

« Et je voulais savoir si elle voulait prendre le risque d'être avec quelqu'un qui risque de l'exposer et qui a encore des problèmes non résolus dans sa tête , quelqu'un carrément différent de ce qu'elle espérait , quelqu'un d'autode »Bonnie l'embrassa coupant court à sa phrase. Damon resta surpris sans rien dire. Bonnie mît son bras derrière son cou forçant Damon à répondre enfin à son baiser. Il son mît un bras autour du dos de Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui.

"Ouaw " Stefan disait en voyant le baiser de Damon et Bonnie qui avaient l'air rempli de la tension qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Jennfier demanda. Stefan regarda Damon et sourît en voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Damon. Il souriait en embrassant Bonnie content de se sentir juste bien , oui elle le faisait se sentir bien et il voulait prendre le risque de se sentir bien. Il voulait prendre le risque d'envisager qu'il n'était pas obliger de sentir les coups . Bonnie se détacha des lèvres de Damon , elle sentît le bras de Damon autour d'elle et sourît s'en foutant de qui pouvait être Damon , de tous ce qu'il pouvait avoir comme problème non résolu. A ce moment , elle s'en foutait du moment qu'elle ressentait du bien être. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête en souriant.

« Oui" Elle se mît à dire en souriant .

"Ma réponse est oui, je prends le risque « Elle continua. Damon la regarda surpris de voir autant de certitude et de sincérité chez elle. Bonnie se mît à sourire contente que Damon soit revenu et ait dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Enfin , il disait exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Damon la regarda sourire et l'embrassa. Ils se ré embrassèrent oubliant carrément le monde autour.

Ils étaient parmi la foule ,mais pourtant ils avaient l'impression , qu'il n'y avait qu'eux , juste eux ne faisant pas attention aux différends regard qui les scrutait. Des regards de joies , d'envie , de jalousie et de haine. Ils sentaient aucun de ses regards , tous ce qu'il sentait à cet instant était qu'ils voulaient chacun explorait les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

_**I want all of you, everything**_  
_** All of your heart, All of your heart**_  
_** Cause you've got every part of me**_  
_** All of my heart, I'll give you all of my heart**_

* * *

**Alors ? qu'en pensez vous ? **

**En fait , si vous avez des idées, si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier dite le moi , je le prendrais en compte avec plaisir dans mon histoire si je peux. Je sais que quelques une d'entre vous,me donne des idées et je compte les prendre en compte plus tard dans mon histoire alors dite le moi , je suis toute OUI. En tous cas , j'espère ne pas vous avoir offert que de la quantité ,mais aussi de la qualité même si j'en doute un peu . Enfin bref encore merci pour vos commentaire****s .**_**  
**_


	12. Match !

**_Voici le chapitre 12 !_**

**_Merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai pris en considération vos remarques._**

**_Merci à chacun de vous !_**

**_J'ai mis des bribes de flaschbacks dans ce chapitre, mais honnêtement, le chapitre aurait été trop long donc je compte bien remettre des flashback avec tous le monde lorsque le moment sera venu (clin d'œil à nanak qui m'a émis l'idée ! MERCI )_**

**_Music :_**

**_Maroon 5 : Daylight_**

**_Justin Timberlake : Mirrors_**

**_The All American Reject : gives you hell_**

**_Mariana Trench : Haven't had enough_**

**_Mackelmore : Can't hold us_**

**_Bruno Mars : Lock out of heaven_**

**_Toby Lightman : Holding a heart ( la fin )_**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

« Vous mentez, ce n'est pas possible « Caroline disait sous le choque en servant du vin à tous le monde. Kol prît son verre en souriant.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à quelque réception et crois moi Care, c'est tous sauf une gentille fille » Caroline regarda choqué Kol par ce qu'il disait ce qui fît rire tous le monde. Ils voyaient tous qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire les potins, les réels potins que Kol, Stefan, Elena et Beth étaient en train de lui raconter.

Ils étaient tous à table en train de dîner chez Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie, mais seul Bonnie n'était pas là. Laura, Kol, Stefan, Elena, Klaus, Beth et Caroline et Tyler étaient tous venus dîner chez elle après qu'elle ait les ait invité. Ils passaient tous une soirée agréable.

« Elena dis moi que Kol ment ? » Caroline demanda à Elena qui rigola

« Honnêtement, je me place du côté de Kol »

« Vous rigolez, j'ai adoré cette fille dans son nouveau film, c'est «

« Une garce « Stefan disait attirant l'attention de tous le monde.

« Stefan mon dieu « Klaus disait le taquinant, il n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner à cause de sa réserve. Stefan regarda Klaus avec un léger sourire.

« Alors là si Stefan le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai »

« Comment je dois le prendre » Kol disait perturbé

« Tu sais très bien la réponse entre ce que tu dis et la réalité, il y a de la marge «

« Tu es en train de dire que je suis un menteur »

« Non je suis en train dire qu'on n'a pas la même notion de gentille fille, je suis sûre que tu le dis, mais que tu te l'es tapé « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Kol. Il ne dît rien, mais tout le monde comprît son silence

« C'était évident « Caroline disait

« Quoi ? J'aime les garces lorsqu'elles sont dans mon lit »

« Oh mon dieu « Les filles dirent en même temps choqué. Elena, Beth, Laura et Caroline le regardèrent un long moment

« Je crois que tu t'es fais des ennemis «

« Oh arrêtez de faire vos filles réservé, on sait très bien comment vous êtes »

« Pardon ? » Beth disait en penchant sa tête en avant. Kol regarda Stefan, Tyler, et Klaus

« Quelqu'un m'aide «

« Tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin tous seul » Tyler déclara en buvant son verre de vin.

« Non va y Kol, on t'écoute « Laura disait en croisant les bras attirant le regard de celui-ci qui regarda en face de lui.

« Comment on est ? » Elena continua avec un léger sourire. Kol les regarda

« Magnifique, c'est ce que je voulais dire « Il disait seulement se dérobant de ses pensées ce qui fît rire les filles.

« N'empêche, ça doit être ennuyeux pour vous de voir toujours les même personnes aux réceptions, aux fêtes, vous formé un club, « Tyler se mît à dire en regardant les stars.

« Ok est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de nous et de nos vies « Elena déclara en stoppant tous le monde

« On est juste nous « Elle continua

« Ok, mais si jamais tu as des spoilers sur la saison 4, tu peux me faire passer le mot « Caroline disait à Elena.

« Tu me désespère, comment tu peux regarder cette série à ton âge, sans vouloir vous offenser « Klaus disait en regardant Elena et Stefan qui ne dirent rien se sentant à peine offenser.

**Maroon 5 : Daylight **

**Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon**  
_Ici j'attends, je vais devoir partir bientôt_  
**Why am I holding on?**  
_Qu'est-ce qui me retient?_  
**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**  
_Nous savions que ce jour allait venir, nous le savions tout le long_  
**How did it come so fast?**  
_Comment est-il venu si vite?_

**This is our last night but it's late**  
_C'est notre dernière nuit mais il est tard_  
**And I'm trying not to sleep**  
_Et j'essaie de ne pas dormir_  
**Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**  
_Parce que je sais, quand je me lèverai, Je vais devoir filer_

« Tu veux bien me laisser vivre, monsieur je suis cloitré dans ma maison toute la journée « Elle disait. Klaus la regarda un long moment et allait dire quelque chose, mais ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. Laura se leva subitement et appuya sur la lumière pour l'éteindre ce qui intrigua tous le monde.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe « Elena demanda intrigué.

« Ils sont en train de tester pour savoir si Bonnie va rentrer à la maison ou va aller chez Damon » Beth répondit en chuchotant.

«Vous avez posé les billets ? » Klaus demanda pendant que Caroline allumait les bougies.

« 10dollars qu'elle ne rentre pas « Caroline disait.

« Je suis avec CARE sur ce coup « Laura disait

« Moi je dis qu'elle rentre » Klaus disait en posant le billet sur la table

« Moi aussi « Kol confirma

« D'accord avec vous « Tyler continua à monter les enchères.

« Elle ne rentre pas « Beth disait en posant un billet à son tour.

« Vous faîtes des pari sur votre ami « Elena demanda perturbé. Laura regarda Elena et Stefan

« C'est de l'argent facile, vous êtes sensé parié « Elle disait ensuite.

« Je pense qu'elle ne rentre pas « Stefan disait en posant un billet. Il avait décidé de prendre parti à son tour. Il trouvait marrant les petits jeux qu'ils se faisaient entre amis. Elena le regarda et sourît se disant pourquoi pas ?

« Je pense qu'elle rentre « Elena disait pour contredire les filles et Stefan et se ranger du côté des garçons qui préféreraient que Bonnie rentre. Il y avait donc deux groupes, il y avait le groupe de Laura, Beth, Caroline, Stefan et l'autre groupe Elena, Klaus, Kol et Tyler. Le premier groupe était sûr que Bonnie n'allait pas rentrer. Cela faisait 3 semaines que Caroline voyait à peine Bonnie, celle-ci passait la plupart de son temps avec Damon, et semblait ne pas vouloir se mélanger à eux. L'autre groupe, celui des garçons et Elena étaient sûre qu'elle allait rentrer, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs, mais ils préféraient l'idée qu'elle rentre.

Ils entendirent quelque chose touché leur porte et restèrent à regarder celle-ci. Ils entendaient Bonnie et Damon derrière la porte.

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**  
_Et quand la lumière du jour vient je devrais partir_  
**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**  
_Mais ce soir je vais te tenir si près_  
**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**  
_Parce que dans la lumière du jour nous serons seuls_  
**But tonight I need to hold you so close**  
_Mais ce soir j'ai besoin de te tenir si près_  
** Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**

« ça m'a l'air mouvementé derrière « Kol disait en souriant tandis que tous le monde restait à regarder la porte. Derrière la porte, c'était plutôt mouvementé comme le disait Kol. Bonnie et Damon étaient en train de s'embrasser sans se laisser le temps de respirer. Tout en embrassant Damon, la jeune femme sortît ses clés pour entrer dans son appartement. Elle allait interrompre leur baiser pour entrer dans son appartement, mais Damon ne la laissa pas faire. Il prît les clés de Bonnie et la plaqua contre sa porte à lui. Bonnie sourît, elle posa sa main derrière le cou de Damon. Damon entra dans son appartement sans problème puis ferma sa porte emmenant Bonnie chez lui et non chez elle. Les autres se regardèrent tous en entendant la porte de Damon se fermer.

« Sérieux » Kol disait choqué pensant que Bonnie allait rentrer. Caroline prît l'argent

« Bon on se le partage les filles et Stefan « Elle disait en comptant l'argent. Laura se leva et ralluma la lumière.

« On était si prêt du but de gagner « Klaus disait. Caroline compta et sourît

« Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux là, c'est à peine si on la voit et étrangement, il n'est jamais venu ici » Caroline disait.

« Tu sais peut-être quelque chose, tu es son frère « Laura disait à Stefan qui avala difficilement son vin.

« Vous savez, Damon n'est pas très sociable, alors cela me surprend pas »

« Ok j'ai compris, pas la peine de te demander « Laura disait seulement en voyant que Stefan ne savait pas plus qu'eux sur le sujet.

« Non mais ok, elle a qu'à faire sa vie avec son mec et nous on fait la fête » Caroline disait

« Ooh, tu es énervé « Klaus disait sentant de la colère dans la voix de Caroline

« Je lâche du leste, tous le leste qu'elle veut, on sait tous qu'au début de chaque relation, c'est euphorie, excitation tous le tralala, mais au bout d'un moment, on s'en lasse regardez nous « Elle disait en pointant Stefan, Elena, Klaus, Beth et Elle et Tyler qui ne dirent rien un peu surpris qu'elle les mêle à ça.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord « Beth disait voulant se défendre, défendre sa relation. Caroline regarda Beth oubliant leur querelle passé. Elles avaient tourné la page

« Sérieux ? tu vas me dire que vos rapport sont toujours les même qu'au début de vos relations »

« On est obligé de parler de ça » Elena disait un peu surprise. Elle et Stefan avaient encore dû mal avec les conversations de Caroline et le reste du groupe qui déviaient facilement.

« Oui « Beth disait ignorant Elena et répondant à la question de Caroline. Klaus lâcha un rire derrière son verre ce qui intrigua tous le monde.

« Quoi ? » Beth disait voyant que ce qu'elle avait dit avait fait rire Klaus.

« Non rien « Il déclara mais Tyler, Kol même Stefan esquissèrent un léger sourire.

« C'est quoi votre problème « Beth disait en les regardant tous voyant qu'ils avaient tous la même idée en tête.

**Here I am staring at your perfection**  
_Ici je fixe ta perfection_  
**In my arms, so beautiful**  
_Dans mes bras, si magnifique_  
**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out**  
_Le ciel s'éclaircit, les étoiles s'éteignent_  
**Somebody slow it down**  
_Quelqu'un le ralentit_

« J'ai dis quelque chose de marrant « Elle continua se sentant seul. Klaus enleva son verre de sa bouche puis le posa sur la table.

« Non, c'est juste que » Il s'arrêta ne voulant pas briser les idées de Beth. Il la regarda puis regarda Kol, Stefan et Tyler qui avaient baissé la tête sachant très bien ce que Klaus allait dire. Il regarda ensuite Beth

« Il veut te dire que non, vos rapport sont plus les mêmes qu'au début « Caroline se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Klaus qui aurait bien voulu qu'elle se la ferme. Beth regarda Caroline puis Klaus

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire « Elle demanda en regardant son compagnon à côté d'elle.

« Ok, je ne vais pas mentir sur ça, mais Care a raison, on ne va pas se voiler la face, les rapports sont réduits entre tous le monde « Il disait

« Moi je vois aucun changement «

« Vous voyez aucun changement vous les filles « Klaus disait en roulant des yeux.

« Parce qu'on n'est pas aussi pervers que vous, on a une vie à côté à part le sexe » Laura disait ce qui fît rire Tyler.

« C'est facile de dire ça, mais lorsque je vous écoute parler, on dirait que vous n'avez pas de vie à part les hommes « Tyler disait créant deux clamps, celui des filles et celui des garçons

« Bien parlé « Kol continua enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

Bonnie était contre la porte de Damon et les deux étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser.

« Pourquoi on ne va jamais chez moi ? » Bonnie se mît à dire ayant remarqué la même chose que Caroline. Elle n'était jamais allé chez elle avec lui donc c'était un peu bizarre pour elle.

**This is way too hard, cause I know**  
_C'est beaucoup trop dur, parce que je sais_  
**When the sun comes up, I will leave**  
_Quand le soleil se lève, je devrais partir_  
**This is my latest glance that will soon be memory**  
_C'est mon dernier coup d'œil qui sera bientôt la mémoire_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

** Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**

« C'est la même chose chez moi ou chez toi » Il disait en commençant à la déshabiller. Elle leva les bras se laissant déshabiller par Damon.

« Oui, mais j'aime bien aussi mon chez moi, on pourrait changer de lieu tu sais» Elle disait en aidant Damon à enlever sa veste.

« Comme je viens de dire c'est la même chose « Damon disait ne voulant pas vraiment parler, mais plutôt passer à l'action. Bonnie était un peu agacée. Il y avait des moments où il était agaçant à ne pas comprendre, cela faisait seulement 3 semaines eux d'eux. Elle essaya de parler ,mais Damon arrivait facilement à faire diversion avec ses lèvres alors elle oubliait facilement ce qu'elle voulait dire à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait.

« En fait demain c'est le premier match de Tyler du championnat, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi » Bonnie disait à travers leur différend baiser.

« Tes amis ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé si tu vois ce que je veux dire « Il se mît à dire. Là, c'était une phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour Bonnie. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Damon et le força à reculer.

« Pardon « Elle se mît à dire. Damon la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Comment ça pas ta tasse de thé ? Tu ne les aime pas « Bonnie demanda. Damon s'approcha d'elle voulant changer de discussion, en fait il ne voulait pas vraiment parler. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Bonnie.

« Laisse tombé «

« Trop tard « Elle disait encore en forçant Damon à reculer. Il la regarda et soupira

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? » Bonnie demanda

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tes amis sont très famille, restons ensemble pour la vie, solidaire ce n'est pas trop mon style »

« Ton style ? » Bonnie disait

« J'ai déjà du mal avec ma famille alors la tienne « Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Bonnie le regarda un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa

« Tu n'es pas vexé j'espère « Il disait puis posa encore des baisers sur son cou. Bonnie regarda en face d'elle un peu vexé, mais ne dît rien.

« Non, je comprends « Elle disait seulement alors que ce n'était pas du tous le cas. Damon l'embrassa sur les lèves la faisant carrément oublié le malaise en elle il y avait à peine 2 secondes. Il la porta ce qui fît rire Bonnie puis les deux entrèrent dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Le téléphone de Damon sonna, mais celui-ci ne l'entendît pas trop préoccupé avec Bonnie.

_« Bon Damon c'est encore moi ton oncle adoré, tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tombé alors tu as intérêt de répondre, je te rappellerais demain matin, prépare toi sinon j'espère que tu vas bien «_ Son oncle disait sur le répondeur. Il en avait marre, cela faisait des semaines que Damon ignorait exprès ses appels.

**I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,**  
_Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter parce que je ne veux pas tout recommencer, tout recommencer_  
**I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**  
_J'avais peur de l'obscurité, mais maintenant c'est tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je veux_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_  
**(x2)**

**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!**

* * *

« Derek « Derek était en train de dormir profondément lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Léa l'appelait. Il ouvra les yeux et vît celle-ci qui était allongée à côté de lui et le regardait.

« Léa » Il disait puis regarda l'heure

« C'est l'heure d'aller en cours « Elle disait

« Comment tu es rentré ? »

« Ton père «

« Il est ici ? » Derek demanda

« Oui, il est en train de déjeuner avec ta mère « Léa disait ce intérieurement sur lui. Derek se releva en caleçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de venir comme ça »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien ? » Elle disait.

« Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? »

« Ce soir, le match, je te rappelle qu'à une époque, on sortait « Elle mettait les guillemets

« Ensemble et que tu me rabâchais sans cesse que ce jour était le plus important jour de ta vie « Elle disait se souvenant des rêves de Derek. Et le championnat faisait partie d'un de ces rêves.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai quitté l'équipe et que plein de chose ont changé entre temps, merci d'être venu, mais je vais bien «

« Ryan refuse toujours de te parler « Léa demanda.

« Je suis en voie de le récupérer « Il disait ce qui fît rire Léa qui savait à quel point Derek tenait à Ryan.

« Ok j'y vais ,mais tu es sûre que ça va ? » Elle disait en se mettant face à lui ce qui le fît sourire. Il lui sourît

« Merci mais je vais bien » Il disait. Léa haussa les épaules

« J'espérais aussi avoir un petite récompense en échange de ma considération pour toi « Elle disait en touchant le torse de Derek qui sourît. Il la regarda et posa un bisou sur sa joue

« Merci » Il disait. Léa le regarda puis soupira

« Tu es sérieux là ? »

« Nous deux c'était juste du cul « Derek disait honnêtement

« Je sais et à ce que je sache ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas très actif » Il sourît trouvant Léa marrante. Elle fît ses yeux de biches.

« L'ancien toi me manque « Elle disait.

« Je suis surpris que tu me trouves encore de l'intérêt alors que je ne suis plus le capitaine de l'équipe et que la plupart de l'équipe ne veut plus me parler, pourquoi je ne suis pas encore considéré par toi comme de Looser « Il disait en se moquant de Léa qui aimait bien utiliser ce mot.

« Parce que tu es hot, et que tu n'as pas besoin d'une veste de l'équipe pour être canon «Elle disait. Derek la regarda, il entendît son père en bas.

« Derek c'est l'heure « Celui-ci cria. Derek regarda Léa

« Allez laisse moi me préparer tranquille « Derek disait en ouvrant la porte de derrière de sa chambre pour qu'elle s'en aille du côté de la piscine. Léa le regarda puis soupira

« Comme tu voudras, tu seras un jour où autre à moi « Léa disait en s'en allant ce qui fît rire Derek.

Celui-ci ferma sa porte et rigola n'en revenant pas de l'attitude de Léa. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa douche pour aller se préparer. Il sortit de sa douche 10 minutes après puis regarda la photo de l'équipe. Léa n'avait pas tord, cette journée était censé être la journée la plus importante de sa vie, mais maintenant c'était juste une journée ordinaire. Il faisait et ferait tous pour que ça soit une journée ordinaire et il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il était en train de se préparer lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il regarda le numéro et sourît voyant que c'était Jennifer. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit avec Bart, les jambes croisaient. Elle écoutait les musiques de Derek encore une fois. Il lui en avait rajouté et honnêtement elle aimait bien. Derek n'eut pas le temps de dire allo que Jennifer parla.

« Et cette chanson c'est quoi ? je la trouve trop mignonne » Elle demanda seulement en mettant le téléphone près de son ordinateur. Derek sourît sans rien dire

« Mon logiciel ne la trouve pas « Elle continua. Il regarda l'heure.

« Tu es sérieuse, ton logiciel à l'air de trouver aucune musique » Il disait. Jennifer roula des yeux

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai encore du mal à l'utiliser « Elle avoua. Derek mît un t-shirt puis écouta. Il sourît se demandant comment Jennifer ne pouvait pas connaître Justin Timberlake _(Mirrors )_. Il n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils parlaient de plus en plus ensemble au téléphone. Elle lui demandait des choses stupides, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Elena descendît les escaliers et rejoignît Stefan dans la cuisine. Elle fronça les sourcilles intrigué en entendant la musique dans la chambre de Jennifer. Elle regarda la chambre de Jennifer puis regarda Stefan qui était tout autant surprise qu'elle.

« Depuis quand elle écoute du Justin Timberlake « Elena demanda surprise. Stefan haussa les épaules tous autant surpris que sa copine.

« C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de me demander, il y a peine 5 minutes, elle écoutait du Macklemore « Il disait. Elena ouvra les yeux en grand

« Non «

« Si » Il disait. Ils se regardèrent perdu

« Il y a un gars derrière tous ça ce n'est pas possible « Elena se mît à dire en se servant du café ce qui intrigua Stefan. Il tourna sa tête.

« Quoi pourquoi ? » Il demanda. Elena bu sa tasse de café puis se posa contre le lavabo dans la même position que Stefan.

« Ben tu sais lorsqu'on aime bien quelqu'un on fait tous pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il aime et tous ce qui va avec »

« Jennifer n'est pas comme ça « Stefan disait ne voulant pas croire que c'était pour un garçon.

« C'est une fille Stefan ne l'oublie pas »

« C'est ma petite sœur «

« Et une fille « Elena répondit. Stefan tourna sa tête perturbé

« Non je ne pense pas « Il disait seulement ce qui fît rire Elena. Elle s'approcha et posa un bisou sur sa joue

« Tu es mignon lorsque tu t'inquiète « Elle disait. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet » Il disait ne préférant pas croire que Jennifer était une fille comme les autres avec des intérêts comme les autres. Elena ne dît rien trouvant son copain marrant à ce moment. Elle bailla derrière sa tasse.

« Fatigué « Il disait. Ils étaient rentrés tard de leur soirée chez Caroline et honnêtement, ils s'étaient super bien amusé

« Oui, mais c'était sympa » Elena disait en souriant.

« Oui, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir voir au match ce soir «

« Je sais, c'est dans se moments là que je déteste être une héroïne de série « Elle disait sur un ton d'ironie qui fît rire Stefan.

« Oui j'imagine toutes ces interviews « Il disait en souriant. Elena regarda Stefan puis se leva après avoir bu sa tasse en entière.

« Alors des nouvelles de Zach » Elena demanda sachant que cela faisait des semaines que l'oncle de Damon appelle Stefan et Damon et que seul Stefan répondait.

« Je lui ais dit que nous deux, on avait aucun problème et qu'on viendrait, mais Damon lui a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas »

« Il pourrait faire des efforts quand même « Elena disait

« Il en aurait fait, si l'anniversaire de mon oncle ne se faisait pas chez mes parents, tu sais que ça doit faire 10 ans que Damon n'est pas retourné là bas « Stefan disait. Elena regarda Stefan perdu

« Pourquoi ? J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Damon est parti du jour au lendemain « Elena avoua. Stefan la fixa un long moment. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, il ne lui avait jamais raconté, les secrets de famille restait dans sa famille. Il aurait dû, mais il préférait ne rien dire à Elena.

« ça a toujours été conflictuelle avec mon père c'est tout » Stefan disait seulement. Il posa sa tasse. Elena voyait bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait des questions sur Damon et sa famille, Stefan ou même n'importe qui de sa famille répondait vaguement ou changeait de sujet. Elle n'insistait jamais pour savoir.

« Tu es pas trop stressé ? » Jennifer demanda au téléphone après avoir posé toute ses questions sur les chansons qu'elle écoutait.

« Pourquoi ? » Derek demanda en se regardant dans la classe.

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui était censé être un jour important pour toi, c'est Molly qui m'a dit ça « Jennifer avoua.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour ordinaire pour moi » Derek avoua

« Excepté que tous le monde sera en fête sauf toi « Elle disait.

« Si tu cherches à me déprimer dès le matin c'est réussi « Il disait. Jennifer était en train de sourire lorsque subitement elle entendît Stefan criait son nom en bas pour qu'elle descende tous comme le père de Derek qui criait aussi en bas pour l'appeler.

« Bon je crois que ça veut dire que je vais raccrocher » Jennifer disait. Derek hocha la tête

« Moi aussi à toute « Il disait seulement puis raccrocha. Derek prît son sac et descendît en bas. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine qui était immense et donnait vu sur sa piscine. Il s'arrêta près de la porte de la cuisine en voyant tout d'abord son père qui était posé contre le lavabo et était en train de lire le journal tous en buvant son café. Ouaw voir son père était toujours surprenant, mais il préférait ne pas se faire de faux espoir, son père était très doué pour le décevoir. Mais la deuxième qui le surpris le plus, c'était sa mère. Elle resplendissait aujourd'hui. Elle était habillé normalement, elle avait même mit une perruque pour cacher sa perte de cheveux.

« Maman » Derek disait surpris. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un bisou sur son front. Sa mère était légèrement plus petite que lui et contrairement à lui et son père, elle avait yeux noire, très noire.

Derek ignora son père. Ces deux là ne se calculaient même pas et ne faisaient pas semblant devant Olivia ce qui agaçait celle-ci qui voyait que les deux hommes les plus important de sa vie ne s'entendaient pas.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai raté un évènement » Derek disait en ouvrant le frigo. Il prît la bouteille de jus et allait la boire à la bouteille, mais sa mère frappa derrière sa tête

« Prend un verre, je te les déjà dis « Elle disait le forçant à arrêter ce qui marcha. Il posa la bouteille de jus et prît un verre puis se servît. Il bu son verre

« Ton père et moi avons décidé de venir te voir ce soir pour ton premier match du championnat « Derek cracha son verre de jus d'orange subitement. Son père leva la tête du journal et le regarda intrigué tout comme sa femme

« Ca va ? » Elle demanda, Derek se retourna et regarda sa mère et son père

« Quoi ? » Il disait

« Oui, histoire de passer du temps ensemble, ce jour est le jour que tu attends depuis que tu es rentré au lycée et j'ai attendu ce jour tout comme toi. Ton père est libre, il est tout aussi partant que moi à l'idée d'y aller « Derek regarda sa mère puis son père

« Tu déteste le basket « Derek disait pour rappeler à son père ce fait.

« Mais c'est ta passion, et j'essaye de m'intéresser à ta passion « Henry disait un ton froid pas du tout convaincant. Sa femme savait qu'il était comme ça. Le père de Derek contrairement à son fils cachait ce qu'il ressentait par de la froideur. Il avait toujours été froid, c'était dans sa nature, une nature que Derek avait du mal à comprendre en grandissant. Plus il grandissait, plus il se rendait compte que son père et lui n'avaient rien en commun.

« Très convaincant « Derek disait sur un ton ironique.

« Convaincant ou non, on y va tous, alors tu as intérêt de gagner ce match » Henry disait en se levant pour ranger la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y allé « Derek disait n'ayant toujours pas dit à ses parents qu'il avait arrêté. Ils le regardèrent perdu

« Pourquoi ? » Derek les regarda un long moment prêt à leur dire, il allait parler, mais sa mère parla

« Je me suis préparé exprès pour toi, je me sens bien en ce moment et je veux profiter pour passer des moments avec toi »

« On en passe toujours des moments ensembles « Derek disait

« Ce n'est pas pareil, je veux te voir faire ce que tu aimes, je veux te voir heureux comme tu l'es à chaque fois que tu fais du basket, alors discute pas, ce soir on va te voir jouer et moi je vais chercher une tenu à me mettre pour ce soir « Elle disait comme si c'était quelque chose d'événementiel. Elle passa à côté de lui et s'en alla.

« C'est juste un match et tu es déjà habillé »

« Quelque chose de plus spectaculaire « Elle cria puis s'en alla. Derek resta dos à son père qui le regardait perdu.

« Tu cache quelque chose « Il se mît à dire. Derek tourna sa tête et le regarda

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? « Derek disait n'aimant pas la perspicacité de son père.

« Mon intuition « Il disait, Derek prît son sac puis fît mine de ne pas comprendre

« Non, je cache rien, c'est parfait, » Il disait en marchant à reculons.

« Tout va parfaitement bien « Il déclara en tendant les bras ce qui mît encore plus de suspicion chez son père.

* * *

Bonnie ouvra les yeux subitement se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonnait. Elle tourna sa tête et vît qu'elle était en retard. Elle se releva subitement.

« tu aurais pu me réveiller « Elle disait en se levant. Elle tourna sa tête et vît que Damon était en train de dormir comme un gros bébé et qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle le regarda hallucinant tout en s'habillant. Elle ne comprenait rien aux horaires de Damon, qui étaient complètement décalés contrairement à elle en même temps, il était comme en vacance avant la reprise du tournage. Bonnie s'habilla puis sortît de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la cafetière ayant besoin d'un café. Elle était en train de boire tout en cherchant quelque chose à manger lorsqu'elle entendît le téléphone de Damon sonnait. Elle se dirigea vers son téléphone se disant que c'était peut être du boulot.

« Allo, vous êtes bien chez Damon Salvatore, que puis je faire pour vous « Elle disait seulement. L'oncle de Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« J'aimerais parler à Damon »

« Il est occupé « Bonnie disait en mettant ses chaussures. Il était trop tard pour prendre une douche, tanpis elle renonçait à sa douche ce matin. Elle la prendrait à son travail, l'avantage c'était qu'il y avait des douches va savoir pourquoi se disait Bonnie, mais bon elle n'allait pas faire sa difficile.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes qui ? » Il demanda. Bonnie fît une grimace en mettant ses talons car ses chaussures lui faisaient mal.

« Sa copine et vous ? » L'oncle de Damon sourît. Il savait que Damon avait une copine, tous les magazines le disaient, mais surtout Stefan lui avait donné des renseignements.

« Je suis son oncle « Bonnie arrêta de mettre ses talons et ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Ha « Elle disait. Elle regarda la photo sur le meuble télé de Damon. C'était une photo de lui et son oncle en train de pécher donc elle se doutait de l'importance qu'il avait eut dans sa vie. Elle avait un peu comprît la vie de famille de Damon.

« Alors vous pouvez me passez Damon « Bonnie regarda la porte

« Il dort comme un bébé je vous avouerais » Elle disait préférant être honnête avec la famille de Damon.

« Vous pouvez le réveiller s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez le gifler aussi » Zach disait agacé ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« Vous êtes sûre, parce que je peux le faire, mais qui sait comment il va réagir vous savez ? »

« Il m'en a fait bavé lui aussi donc je vous autorise à le frapper « Il répondit. Bonnie se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon.

« Je vais opter pour une méthode plus douce parce qu'il est trop mignon quand il dort « Elle continua ce qui fît rire l'oncle de Damon. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le gifler. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Damon.

« Damon « Elle chuchota dans son oreille.

« Réveille-toi » Elle continua puis posa un bisou sur son oreille. Il fît un bruit d'agacement forçant Bonnie à reculer.

« Quoi « Il disait toujours les yeux fermés en se retournant se mettant dos à Bonnie.

« Ton oncle est au téléphone, il veut te parler « Elle disait. Damon ouvra subitement les yeux et se retourna vers Bonnie.

« Je ne suis pas là « Il murmura en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Bonnie regarda Damon perdu voyant qu'il insistait. Elle boucha le téléphone.

« je vais pas faire ça » Elle disait ne voulant pas mentir à son oncle.

« Dit lui que je suis pas là « Il murmura. Bonnie mît le téléphone contre son oreille

« J'essaye de le réveiller « Elle disait puis boucha encore le téléphone avec ses mains.

« Tu es sérieux parle lui, en plus il a l'air énervé « Elle disait en tendant le téléphone. Damon ne le prît pas, mais Bonnie insista. Elle se battait avec lui silencieusement pour qu'il prenne le téléphone, mais Damon sortît de son lit laissant Bonnie seul sur le lit avec le téléphone à la main. Elle hallucinait n'aimant pas mentir. Elle posa le téléphone encore une fois contre son oreille et parla tous en regardant Damon qui la fixait attendant.

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le réveiller, il est rentré tard vous savez « Bonnie disait décidant d'opter pour le mensonge. Zach regarda en face de lui agacé.

« Dites moi, est ce qu'il vous a dit que je vous aie invité vous et lui à mon anniversaire ce week-end juste comme ça » Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu

« Non pourquoi « Elle demanda. Son oncle était subitement agacé

« Parce qu'il m'a dit que vous aviez dit non, mais je suppose qu'il m'a menti « Il disait un peu déçu puis raccrocha.

« Atte » Bonnie regarda Damon perdu. Elle raccrocha à son tour.

« Alors ? »

« Il a raccroché agacé « Elle disait. Damon ferma les yeux et se recoucha

« Il s'en remettra « Damon disait seulement se mettant dos à Bonnie.

« Il nous a invité à son anniversaire, mais tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas, je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'ais demandé « Bonnie disait. Damon ouvra les yeux sachant comment cela allait se passer.

« Je t'ai pas proposé, vu que je n'ai pas prévu d'y aller » Damon disait les yeux grand ouvert.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Elle demanda. Damon ne dît rien un moment. Il se leva de son lit et se retourna vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas en retard par hasard « Il déclara seulement.

« Oui tu as raison « Elle disait seulement sachant que tous ce qui était famille, ce n'était pas le truc de Damon donc elle ne lui prendrait pas la tête. Elle s'en alla sans rien dire laissant Damon. Elle prît ses affaires et descendît. Lorsqu'elle sortît de l'immeuble, elle vît son bus passait devant. Elle soupira agacé ,mais retrouva espoir lorsqu'elle vît Kol sortir de l'immeuble de Klaus pour prendre sa voiture.

« Kol « Elle cria en courant . Kol leva la tête et vît Bonnie courir vers lui avec son sac à main.

« Tu as le temps de m'emmener au boulot ou pas « Elle disait.

« Salut, Bonnie, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir après tous ce temps d'absence » Il disait.

« Salut, Kol peut tu m'emmener à mon travail s'il te plaît « Elle disait seulement. Kol roula des yeux puis ouvra la portière

« Allez monte « Il disait. Il fît ensuite le tour de sa voiture et monta dedans. Bonnie monta, mais la voiture ne bougea toujours pas au bout d'1 minute ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui tourna sa tête. Elle regarda Kol et vît celui-ci qui était en train de se regarder dans le miroir. Il arrangeait ses cheveux. Plus superficielle que lui tu meurs selon elle.

« Kol, si je t'ai demandé de m'emmener c'est pour faire vite « Elle disait. Kol sourît sans rien dire

« Oui princesse » Il disait puis conduit.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » Elle demanda

« Une interview » Il disait en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

« Pas besoin te faire beau, tu l'es naturellement « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Kol qui commença à conduire.

« Alors comment tu vas ? Ça doit faire trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, étrangement c'est au même moment où tu as commencé à sortir avec Damon » Il disait se moquant d'elle.

« Il t'a séquestré ou quoi » Il continua en rigolant se trouvant marrant.

« Haha, tu as mangé un clown aujourd'hui » Elle disait seulement. Ils ne dirent rien un moment lorsque Bonnie se tourna et regarda Kol pour lui parler sérieusement.

« Tu es un gars toi, quand un gars te dit qu'il ne veut pas voir tes amis et qui t'emmène toujours dans son appartement et ne veux jamais aller dans le tien ça veut dire quoi ? » Bonnie demanda.

« C'est simple, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas prêt à passer le cap de voir tes amis et encore moins ta famille » Kol disait en regardant la route.

« Je n'aime pas trop ta réponse « Bonnie avoua ne détachant pas ses yeux du visage de Kol.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un avis masculin alors que tu sais parfaitement comment on fonctionne, lorsqu'une fille veut nous présenter ou nous emmène dans son appartement on fuit parce qu'on aime bien contrôler les choses, l'endroit où on va, les gens qu'on fréquente etc «

« Klaus n'est pas comme ça « Bonnie disait aimant bien tous comparé à Klaus. Kol roula des yeux sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait vraiment connu personne d'autre à part Klaus. Elle le surestimait un peu trop, mais en même temps, avec Bonnie, Klaus n'avait jamais fais ça.

« Disons qu'il a une manière de faire plus gentleman alors que , j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais Damon est plus comme moi, pas d'implication, pas de grand pas en avant, juste du plaisir, une relation sans prise de tête « Kol disait. Bonnie le regarda un long moment

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, lui et moi c'est plus que ça, « Bonnie disait. Kol tourna sa tête et la regarda

« Dis moi Bonnie depuis que tu es sorti avec lui, qui a choisi le moment où vous vous parliez, où vous vous rencontriez, » Kol disait. Bonnie regarda Kol repensant à toute les fois où elle avait proposé à Damon d'aller quelque part et que c'était lui qui avait fini par choisir. Elle resta à penser à ce fait ce qui fît rire Kol.

« C'est ce que je pensais « Il disait. Bonnie regarda Kol un long moment

« Comment tu sais lorsque tu te trouve dans une relation sérieuse ou non « Elle demanda.

C'était vrai, cela l'avait blessé hier que Damon ne veuille pas venir avec elle ce soir, qu'il ne veuille pas rencontrer ses amis. Elle comprenait le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé d'aller à la fête de son oncle vu que les relations de Damon avec sa famille étaient complexe et qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, c'était trop tôt pour s'en mêler, elle ne sortait avec lui que depuis 3 semaines. Par contre, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas voir ses amis était autre chose pour elle. Plus elle y pensait, plus c'était vrai, Damon n'était jamais allé chez elle, il n'avait jamais mangé avec ses amis. Non tous ce qu'ils faisaient c'était Damon qu'il le décidait. En y repensant, elle trouvait ça bizarre. Kol la regarda sans rien dire un long moment ce qui intrigua Bonnie.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête de psychologue ou d'agence matrimonial » Kol disait. Bonnie rigola.

« Non sérieux comment toi tu le sais ? » Bonnie demanda. Kol réfléchi un moment

« C'est toi qui a eu une relation durable pendant 10 ans tu es censé savoir ça « Bonnie roula des yeux

« J'ai l'impression que cette relation ne m'a rien appris du tout « Bonnie avoua

« Avec Damon c'est tellement nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être une ado et je perds tous mes repères « Elle avoua. Kol rigola

« Tu es vraiment à fond sur ce type « Il disait se moquant de Bonnie

« La prochaine fois je parlerais à Tyler ou Klaus «

« Il risque de te dire la même chose que moi » Kol disait. Bonnie resta à le fixer voulant en savoir plus. Après un moment Kol soupira

« J'en sais rien, j'imagine à partir du moment où tu rencontres sa famille et qu'il rencontre la tienne, ça dépend des relations, il y en a c'est à partir d'un je t'aime d'autre non, c'est toi qui est censé savoir si Damon et toi c'est sérieux « Kol disait en fixant Bonnie. Celle-ci resta les yeux dans le vide perdu.

« Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas sûre que je sois dans une relation sérieuse avec lui à l'heure actuelle » Elle se mît à dire.

« Peut être parce que tu l'es pas qui sait ? « Kol disait ce qui embêta Bonnie. C'était le genre de prise de tête qu'elle n'aimait pas et pourtant ça avait déjà parasité son cerveau.

* * *

Derek arriva en voiture. Il se gara dans le parking puis posa sa tête sur son siège.

« Fais chier « Il disait agacé par le comportement de ses parents. Connaissant sa mère, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber l'idée de le voir ce soir. Elle rêvait de ce jour tous comme lui. Mais lui ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps de ce jour, depuis sa maladie, il évitait de rêver, il éviter de s'encombrer de chose douloureuse qu'il asphyxierait. Derek se ressaisît de ses pensées et sortît de sa voiture. Il avança puis s'arrêta en voyant la voiture de Tyler se garait. Tyler sortît de sa voiture avec Klaus.

« Merci pour l'aide aujourd'hui » Tyler disait à Klaus. Celui-ci était venu pour aider à la décoration des banderoles du championnat, mais aussi pour celle de la fête du lycée. Tyler avait l'avait demandé pour ses talents d'artiste. Klaus avait ramené de la peinture, plein d'outils pour redécorer ce lycée et lui faire respirer le championnat qui ouvrait ses portes aujourd'hui.

« Vu à quel point tu es stressé, de l'aide ne te fera pas de mal » Klaus disait ayant remarqué que ces dernières semaines Tyler était tendu. Il voulait vraiment gagner le match de ce soir, il voulait vraiment se qualifier pour la suite.

« C'est mon premier match dans ce lycée, en championnat et même le directeur compte sur moi, tous le lycée c'est un bordel « Tyler disait à Klaus.

« Coach » Derek disait. Tyler se retourna et regarda Derek surpris

« Ouaw un revenant « Tyler disait le taquinant

« J'ai besoin de votre aide « Derek disait s'en foutant que Klaus soit à côté et écoute. Tyler n'eut pas le temps de parler que Derek continua

« Voila le topo, ma mère et mon père ne sont pas au courant que j'ai quitté le championnat et ils veulent venir me voir ce soir, mais ils ne savent pas alors je me suis demandé si vous ne pouviez pas m'aider en leur disant que je ne jouerais pas ce soir parce que vous préférez me réserver pour le match suivant ou un truc du genre « Derek disait. Tyler le regarda

« Tu te fous de moi « Tyler disait. Derek sourît espérant que son sourire marche

« Malheureusement non « Il disait, Tyler le regarda intrigué puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek

« Dit moi, j'ai une tête à être ton complice dans ce petit et gros mensonge dans lequel tu t'es fourré« Tyler disait. Derek le regarda

« Je me suis dit que comme vous étiez sympa, jeune, notre coach adoré à tous le lycée, vous pourriez être ce complice dont j'ai besoin « Derek avoua sans gêne. Tyler leva la main et frappa l'arrière de sa tête.

« Ouch »

« Tu vas y allé et dire à tes parents que tu as arrêté le basket « Tyler disait ne voulant pas être son complice. Derek le regarda

« Le truc est que ma mère est vraiment heureuse comme jamais et lorsque je dis jamais c'est vrai « Derek disait installant un blanc. Klaus regarda Tyler puis Derek comprenant que c'était sûrement le gamin dont Tyler n'arrêtait pas de parler. Tyler le regarda sans rien dire comprenant que pour Derek c'était dure de décevoir sa mère. Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à que Klaus le brise.

« J'ai peut être une idée « Klaus se mît à dire attirant le regard de Tyler et Derek.

« Si je peux me permettre « Klaus disait. Derek fronça les sourcilles

« Je vous en prie « Il répondit suspicieux se demandant ce que la personne en face de lui allait dire.

« Tu as qu'à jouer ce soir « Klaus continua en regardant le gamin.

« Quoi ? » Tyler et Derek se mît à dire choqués.

« Tyler n'a pas trouvé de remplaçant, il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher ce problème depuis des semaines et quelque chose me dit qu'il attendait que tu changes d'avis, tu n'as qu'à jouer ce soir et après tu verras, tu diras à tes parents la vérité après le match » Klaus disait. Tyler resta à fixer Klaus un moment sans rien dire.

« Je ne peux pas « Derek répondit

« Je ne veux pas jouer au basket vous savez quoi ? Laissez tombé je vas me démerdez « Derek disait puis s'en alla. Klaus fronça les sourcilles perdu

« J'ai dis une connerie « Klaus demanda. Tyler se retourna vers lui

« Non au contraire « Tyler disait trouvant l'idée de Klaus pas mal.

« Hey Derek « Tyler cria en se précipitant vers lui. Derek se retourna et le regarda

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je propose que tu viennes après les cours t'entraîner « Derek roula des yeux

« Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire «

« Soit tu le fais, soit je te colle pendant le championnat « Tyler disait

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça «

« Je peux, crois moi je peux « Tyler disait fermement. Derek fronça les sourcilles

« Vous êtes diabolique « Il disait puis se retourna ce qui fît rire Tyler. Tyler sourît sans rien dire lorsqu'il vît Jennifer sortir de la voiture avec Stefan. Stefan sortît de la voiture et le salua

« Hey » Tyler disait. Klaus arriva à côté de Tyler puis regarda le lycée. Cela lui rappelait son lycée. Klaus resta à regarder les lycéens puis se remémora ses souvenirs.

**The All American Reject . Gives you hell**

**I wake up every evening**  
_Je me réveille tous les soirs_  
**With a big smile on my face**  
_Avec un grand sourire sur mon visage_  
**And it never feels out of place.**  
_Et c'est jamais mal vu_  
**And you're still probably working**  
_Et sûrement, tu travailles encore_  
**At a 9 to 5 base**  
_Sur un travail lassant_  
**I wonder how bad that tastes**  
_Je me demande quel effet ça fait_

_La directrice Madame Graham, était une petite dame, très petite mais avec un sacré caractère et tempérament. Les élèves évitaient généralement d'aller dans son bureau sauf qu'elle retrouvait constamment les mêmes élèves. Elle sortît de son bureau et regarda les garçons en face d'elle._

_« Dans mon bureau tous « Elle disait. _

_« Je te jure que si je mon père l'apprend je te tue « Tyler disait à Kol. _

_« Relaxe, on ne sait même pas pourquoi elle nous a appelé « Kol disait, Kol s'assît à côté ne voulant pas se mettre face à la directrice. Tyler s'assît sur le côté évitant de prendre la chaise du milieu ce qui agaça Klaus qui se retrouva en face de la directrice. _

_« Alors, lequel d'entre vous à modifier les substances chimique en cours « La directrice demanda. Les garçons se regardèrent tous perdu _

_« Hein de quoi vous parlez ? » Ils dirent en même temps faisant leur innocent _

_« Ne prenez pas pour une conne « _

_« C'est vous qui le dîtes « Ils déclarèrent en même temps. _

_« Vous vous croyez tous permis dans ce lycée, dois-je vous rappelez qu'il y a des règles « Elle se leva et prît une règles puis montra le règlement qui était collé sur son mur. Ils levèrent la tête et sourirent en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher la première ligne avec sa règle tellement elle était petite. Ils ne dirent rien mais restèrent à sourire. _

_« Être calme et silencieux en cours « Elle déclara. Ils répétèrent après elle comme des robots ayant l'habitude du même rituel. La directrice s'assît puis les regarda tous._

_« Alors qui se dénonce, j'appelle les parents, tiens je vais commencer par votre père Tyler « Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand. La directrice allait appeler mais Klaus parla_

**When you see my face**  
_Quand tu me vois_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**When you walk my way**  
_Quand tu croises mon chemin_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_

_« C'est moi « Klaus disait seulement. La directrice posa le téléphone. _

_« Les autres allaient vous en « La directrice disait. Kol et Tyler se regardèrent préférant rester ,mais la directrice insista. Ils sortirent de la salle et se regardèrent. Ils écoutèrent ensuite en posant leur oreille contre la porte. Ils étaient en train d'écouter lorsqu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans le bureau ce qui fît rire la fille qui était assise sur la chaise. Elle rigola puis s'arrêta en voyant le jeune homme à l'intérieur du bureau. Ils se regardèrent puis elle baissa la tête trouvant un peu flippant son regard envers elle. Kol et Tyler se levèrent _

_« Vous restez assis là » La directrice disait forçant Kol et Tyler à s'asseoir sur les chaises entourant l'adolescente. Kol tourna sa tête et la regarda. Elle était avec ses écouteurs en train d'écouter de la musique. Kol lui prît un écouteur la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna sa tête et se retrouva proche de lui._

_« Je t'ai jamais vu « Il disait _

_« Je suis nouvelle « _

_« Ha, je suis Kol et lui Tyler « _

_« Je suis Bonnie » Celle-ci disait en le regardant intrigué. Il la regarda un long moment mais les deux furent interrompus par Klaus qui sortît du bureau. Klaus ferma la porte _

_« Alors ? « Tyler demanda en voyant la tête de Klaus. Bonnie regarda intrigué se demandant ce qui se passait. Klaus se mît à sourire _

_« 5 heures de colle « Il disait en rigolant _

_« Alors là qui vous a battu « Klaus continua. _

_« Pff c'est pas assez pour qu'on te paie le restaurant « Klaus leva les bras _

_« Vous rigolez » Il disait. Bonnie les regarda tous perdu. Ils entendirent la sonnerie puis soupirèrent._

**Now where's your picket fence love**  
_Maintenant où sont tes limites en amour_  
**And where's that shiny car**  
_Et où est cette voiture brillante_  
**Did it ever get you far ?**  
_Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà emmenée loin ?_  
**You never seemed so tense, love**  
_Tu n'as jamais semblé si tendue, mon amour_  
**Never seen you fall so hard**  
_Je ne t'ai jamais vue tomber si bas_  
**Do you know where you are ?**  
_Sais-tu où tu es ?_

_« Bon on y va » Kol disait en se levant ,mais Klaus resta à regarder Bonnie ce qui intrigua celle-ci._

_« Je peux pas « Klaus disait _

_« Pourquoi ? » Tyler demanda. Klaus pointa du doigt la nouvelle._

_« Elle m'a chargé de m'occuper d'elle toute l'après midi « Klaus disait ce qui le fît chier. Il regarda Bonnie puis s'approcha d'elle se mettant visage près du sien. Elle recula intrigué sentant le souffle de Klaus. Il posa sa main sur l'accoudoir._

_« Ok, je te propose un marché « Il disait empêchant Bonnie de respirer à cause de sa présence._

_« Lequel « Elle demanda perturbé._

_« Tu me couvres en disant que je t'ai fais présenté le lycée et ta classe et je te laisse tranquille pour toute l'année « Il disait. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu. Kol et Tyler se regardèrent trouvant Klaus culotait._

_« C'est ça ton marché « Bonnie se mît à dire. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel _

_« Oui « Il disait trouvant aussi que son marché était pas terrible. Bonnie hocha la tête_

_« Ok » Elle disait en hochant la tête. Klaus fronça les sourcilles perdu _

_« Sérieux » _

_« Oui » Elle disait. Klaus se releva et regarda Kol et Tyler_

_« On peut y aller « Il disait. Bonnie regarda les garçons s'en allait sans rien dire. Une fois que les garçons s'en allèrent, la directrice sortît et vît Bonnie qui était assise sur la chaise. _

_« Ben où est Klaus ? » Bonnie la regarda faisant mine de ne pas comprendre_

_« Qui ? » Elle demanda _

_« Un jeune blond aux yeux bleu, il devait vous faire visiter le lycée « _

_« Ha il est parti avec ses amis « Bonnie disait. La directrice claqua la porte de son bureau agacé ce qui fît rire Bonnie._

Ce coup là, Klaus l'avait vraiment mal pris, et résultat des courses, il avait emmerdé toute l'année, à tels point qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Klaus se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît Tyler lui parler.

« Klaus « Tyler disait. Klaus tourna sa tête

« Hein quoi ? » Il disait seulement avec un léger sourire.

« Tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle « Molly disait s'asseyant à côté de Jennifer qui secoua la tête

« Non quelle nouvelle ? »

**Truth be told I miss you**  
_Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques_  
**Truth be told I'm lying**  
_Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir_

**When you see my face**  
_Quand tu me vois_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**When you walk my way**  
_Quand tu croises mon chemin_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
_Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien_  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
_Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle_

« Taylor, je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça, et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit les garçons sont tous en train de « Molly s'arrêta en voyant la nouvelle en question qui entra dans la salle de classe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Jennifer demanda

« On est mal barré « Molly continua

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est canon comme vraiment canon « Molly disait

« Bon installez vous, je vais faire les présentations « Le professeur disait. Derek était quant à lui la tête en arrière en train de regarder le plafond.

« Je suis dans une grosse merde « Derek disait ce qui intrigua Ryan qui tourna la tête pour le fixer. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait à Derek. Honnêtement, il commençait à lui manquer, ok il trainait avec les gars de l'équipe, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il resta à regarder Derek se demandant s'il devait lui demander s'il allait bien, mais il ne voulait pas s'affaiblir alors il ignora et fît comme si de rien était.

« Derek réveille toi, installe toi bien « Le professeur disait mais Derek était dans ses pensées. Ils le regardèrent tous y compris la nouvelle qui attendait que lui pour qu'elle puisse se présenter.

« DEREK » Le professeur cria ,mais celui-ci n'entendit rien encore une fois.

«Comment je vais faire ? » Il disait en regardant le plafond ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Les autres élèves se mirent à rire voyant que Derek ignorait le professeur et que celui-ci en avait marre. Le professeur s'approcha, il se mît derrière lui et pencha sa tête en avant. Derek était en train de regarder le plafond lorsqu'il vît une immense tête lui bloqué la vue. Il ouvra les yeux en grand et se remît correctement sur sa chaise.

« Flippant « Il disait seulement.

« Maintenant Taylor peux se présenter je pense « Le professeur disait puis s'en alla pour se mettre à côté de la nouvelle. Derek regarda le professeur puis l'élève à côté de lui.

« Je m'appelle Taylor, et j'ai 18 ans, je suis venue m'installer ici toute seul, histoire d'avoir plus d'indépendance. Je suis contente d'avoir été accepté dans ce lycée, j'espère y avoir un accueil chaleureux « Elle disait. Derek la regarda un long moment ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il avait une très bonne mémoire et celle-ci lui vînt

« Toi » Derek disait à haute voix devant tous le monde.

«Derek » Le professeur déclara n'aimant pas le ton de celui-ci.

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**  
_Demain tu penseras à toi_  
**Where did it all go wrong ?**  
_Où est le problème ?_  
**But the list goes on and on**  
_Mais la liste continue encore et encore_  
**Truth be told I miss you**  
_Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques_  
**Truth be told I'm lying**  
_Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir_

**When you see my face**  
_Quand tu me vois_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**When you walk my way**  
_Quand tu croises mon chemin_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
_Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien_  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
_Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; j'espère que ça te rend folle_

« Désolé mais on s'est pas déjà vu, dans mon bar « Il disait ce qui l'intrigua. Elle le regarda

« Non je ne pense pas, je viens d'arriver « Elle disait

« Et paf comment se faire recaler « Molly disait ce qui fît rire tous le monde. Derek regarda Molly. Il lui fît une grimace puis fixa Taylor un long moment se disant qu'elle mentait, il se souvenait très bien d'elle. Il la regarda perdu un long moment

« En tous cas tu fais plus impression que Jennifer « Léa se mît à dire ce qui ne choqua pas Jennifer qui roula des yeux. Elle aimait bien lui lancer des petits piques bien profonds. Les autres élèves gloussèrent

« Disons que tu es plus chaleureuse et canon qu'elle « Léa continua. Jennifer leva la main

« Elle parle de moi au cas où tu ne saurais pas» Jennifer disait puis baissa la main se foutant de ce que pouvait dire Lea. Taylor regarda Jennifer

« Elle est la sœur des frères Salvatores « Molly se mît à dire ce qui agaça Jennifer. Molly avait ce besoin de le dire à tous le monde comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

« Molly « Jennifer chuchota agacé par son ami.

« De qui ? » Taylor demanda ne comprenant pas ce que Molly disait.

« Des frères Salvatores « Léa répéta

« Connais pas « Taylor disait seulement ce qui intrigua Derek qui aurait parié qu'elle savait parfaitement qui était Jennifer. Il se souvenait très bien du soir où il avait vu.

« Tu te fous de nous « Léa et Molly dirent en même temps la bouche grande ouverte

« Hey attention à comment vous parler « Le professeur disait. Derek resta à regarder Taylor un long moment se souvenant exactement d'elle. Il y avait un truc pas nette chez elle à mentir comme ça, il n'aimait pas les menteuse, et elle en était une.

« Damon et Stefan Salvatore, de la sérié Eve « Molly continua

« Je ne regarde pas trop la télé, j'essaye de me démarquer de la plupart des filles. Je laisse ça aux personnes qui ont du temps à perdre « Taylor disait laissant un silence.

« Hey Paf dans ta tronche « Derek disait en regardant Molly qui tourna la tête et le regarda

« Haha »

« Ouaw on a à faire à une Jenn 2.1 « Léa disait ce qui fît rire Derek, Ryan et tous le monde même Jennifer.

**Now you'll never see**  
_Maintenant, tu ne verras jamais_  
**What you've done to me**  
_Ce que tu m'as fait_  
**You can take back your memories**  
_Tu peux reprendre tes souvenirs_  
**They're no good to me**  
_Ils ne sont pas bons pour moi_  
**And here's all your lies**  
_Et voici tous tes mensonges_  
**If you look me in the eyes**  
_Si tu me regardes dans les yeux_  
**With the sad, sad look**  
_Avec ce triste, triste regard_  
**That you wear so well**  
_Qui te vas si bien_

« Bon Taylor allez vous asseoir, en fait je vous rappelle que pour la fête de ce soir au lycée, tous les professeurs et les parents d'élèves seront là donc ne pensez même pas à ramener de l'alcool, les sanctions sont lourde pour ça« Le professeur déclara. Derek regarda les gars de sa classe qui faisait partie aussi de l'équipe. Il vît Michael et ses potes se taper dans les mains.

« Vous n'inquiétez pas monsieur, on sait comment faire bouger le lycée « Michael disait. Il était blond avec des yeux très noirs. Derek et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Il était un peu trop tout pour Derek.

« Cela me dérange pas que vous faîte bouger cette classe, mais sans alcool »

« Expliquez nous l'intérêt de faire une fête sans alcool « L'élève répondit à son professeur. Derek était en train de les regarder, il ne remarqua pas la nouvelle qui s'assît à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin sa présence, il tourna sa tête et regarda Taylor qui fixait en face d'elle.

« En fait je me souviens de toi, monsieur qui n'a pas voulu me servir à boire « Elle déclara en croisant les jambes sans le regarder. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle faisant mine de l'ignorer.

« Tous comme madame je ne sais pas que c'est la sœur des frères Salvatores « Il disait intrigué ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de mentir sur des choses futile.

« Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle croit que ça m'intéressait qu'elle le soit c'est tout, j'imagine qu'elle s'en prend souvent des remarques « Elle disait

« Que c'est noble de ta part alors que tu la connais pas «

« Comme tu viens dire c'est noble, c'est peut être pour ça que je l'ai fais « Elle disait en tournant la tête pour le regarder. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire

« Vous deux, arrêtez de parler, incroyable Derek tu trouve le moyen d'embarquer la nouvelle avec toi « Le professeur disait. Molly regarda Taylor et Derek

« Et merde, on a de la concurrence « Molly disait, Jennifer ne dît rien

« Elle est si canon que ça « Jennifer demanda

« Malheureusement oui » Molly disait ce qui intrigua un peu Jennifer. Celle-ci soupira puis décida d'écouter le cours se disant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

**When you see my face**  
_Quand tu me vois_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**When you walk my way**  
_Quand tu croises mon chemin_  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
_J'espère que ça te rend folle, j'espère que ça te rend folle_  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
_Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien_  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
_Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; j'espère que ça te rend folle_

* * *

« Alors vous voyez, cette clause faudra la modifier, on a négocié à propos du prix, celle là aussi, celle là aussi « Sophie disait à Bonnie qui était assise à côté d'elle. Bonnie écrivît sur un post it tous ce qu'elle devait modifier.

« Peut être que celle là aussi » Elle se mît à dire trouvant le contrat assez défectueux. Sophie ne dît rien un moment réfléchissant.

« Oui ok « Elle répondit. Sophie tourna les pages du contrat puis regarda Bonnie

« Impeccable je crois que c'est bon, vous avez le temps, mais j'en ai besoin pour la fin de la semaine « Sophie disait. Bonnie prît le contrat avec elle.

« Pas de souci « Elle répondit. Bonnie se leva.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre « Sophie réfléchit

« Non c'est bon « Bonnie se dirigea vers la porte puis se tourna.

« En fait, Alice a appelé et elle voulait que vous lui rappelez, à propos d'une fête « Bonnie disait. Sophie la regarda et hocha la tête

« Ok merci » Elle disait. Bonnie allait partir, mais Sophie l'appela.

« En fait Bonnie « Elle se mît à dire en levant la tête de ses papiers. Elle resta à fixer Bonnie ce qui intrigua celle-ci qui se demandait ce qu'elle voulait. Il y eu un silence avant que Sophie se décide.

« J'ai reçu des offres d'interview pour Damon « Sophie se mît à dire. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Je ne suis plus son agent « Elle répondit seulement voulant stopper Sophie peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Damon, m'a dit que cela vous dérangeait ce que je comprends totalement même s'il ma fait clairement comprendre que cela le dérangeait aussi »

« Qu'est ce qui me dérangerait ? » Bonnie demanda perdu. Sophie la regarda et comprît

« Oh il vous a rien dit » Elle disait, la même phrase que l'oncle de Damon, c'était sympa se disait-elle ironiquement. Damon ne semblait pas lui dire grand-chose.

« Il a eu plein de proposition de magazine pour parler de sa nouvelle relation c'est-à-dire vous. Honnêtement c'est un gâchis, le magazine le plus populaire le veut aussi mais il m'a dit non et que vous n'étiez non plus pas très pour « Sophie disait. Bonnie sourît

« Ha si je le savais, je croyais que vous parliez d'autre chose « Bonnie se mît à dire préférant mentir détestant être la dernière au courant des choses.

« Alors vous êtes d'accord avec son objection »

« Oui, tout à fait » Bonnie et Sophie se regardèrent lorsque le téléphone de Bonnie se mît à sonner dans son bureau enfin bureau c'était un grand mot.

« Je dois répondre « Bonnie répondit puis s'en alla laissant Sophie. Elle répondit au téléphone.

« Allo vous êtes bien à l'agen » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir

« Bonnie ? »

« Encore vous « Elle disait sur un ton froid, mais se rattrapa se rendant compte à qui elle parlait.

« Enfin je veux dire, encore vous « Elle répéta plus gentiment voulant se rattraper. L'oncle de Damon sourît au téléphone. Il était dans son atelier en train de faire des plans de travaux pour sa maison.

« J'ai eu votre numéro professionnel dans l'annuaire « Il disait en dessinant.

« Ok mais pourquoi vous m'appelez, Damon n'est pas avec moi vous savez « Elle disait perdu. Zach arrêta de dessiner et prît une bière.

« Je sais que ce que je vais faire va sûrement vous déplaire et déplaire à Damon surtout qu'il déteste qu'on se mêle de sa vie privé, mais vous êtes assez proche de lui pour le convaincre » Bonnie fît une grimace d'agacement. Elle recula le téléphone de son oreille puis mît sa main pour qu'il ne l'entende.

« Fais chier « Elle disait sachant exactement ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas « Elle disait seulement

« Si je vous appelle c'est vraiment que je n'ai aucun autre recours possible. Stefan a essayé, j'ai essayé, même Jennifer a essayé et c'est toujours la même réponse. Peut être que vous pouvez ? »

« Damon et moi c'est récent vous savez, comme vraiment récent « Elle disait pour insister

« Alors je ne pense pas qu'une relation aussi courte que la nôtre changera quelque chose à sa volonté, je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir sur lui, j'en ai même aucun, c'est lui qui contrôle tout « Elle se mît à dire divaguant. Zach fronça les sourcilles perdu parce qu'elle disait.

« Quoi ? » Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées.

« Non désolé « Elle disait se rendant compte qu'elle parlait à l'oncle deDamon.

« Heu trois semaines c'est énormes pour lui, vous savez, d'habitude chaque jeudi, on le voyait avec une fille différente sur les magazines, blonde, brune, rousse, tous, il nous a tous fais « Zach disait

« Mais là ça fais trois semaines qu'on voit la même fille avec lui c'est-à-dire vous » Zach continua

« Je ne sais pas comment je devrais me sentir, c'est toujours bien de savoir que son copain a connu plein de fille avant vous » Bonnie déclara ironiquement. Zach ouvra les yeux en grand

« Oh désolé c'est pas ça que «

« Je rigole » Bonnie disait sentant la gêne.

« Je le sais mais malgré votre excellent argument , un peu faible mais excellent, je peux pas » Bonnie s'arrêta puis parla

« puis qu'est ce que je dois faire ? vous êtes proches de Damon alors pourquoi il veut pas aller à votre anniversaire, la dernière fois il m'a dit que vous le fêtiez toujours ensemble alors il ya quelque chose que vous me dîtes pas vous aussi « Elle disait subitement sentant que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Damon avait beaucoup de reconnaissance pour son oncle, cela se voyait alors pourquoi d'un coup il l'esquivait pour ne pas aller à son anniversaire. Zach ne dît rien un moment se disant qu'elle était maligne cette petite. En plus des autres filles, elle était plutôt intelligente.

« Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de fêter mon anniversaire chez mon frère qui est le père de Damon et Damon ne veut pas fêter mon anniversaire dans sa vie natale qu'il n'a pas revu depuis 10 ans « Bonnie ne dît rien un moment ce qui intrigua Zach. Il y eu un long silence. Zach allait parler mais Bonnie parla en première

« Alors là c'est doublement mort, je ne peux clairement pas » Elle disait connaissant tout les problèmes relationnelles de Damon avec sa famille. Des problèmes qui étaient au-delà de sa porté. ZAch regarda en face de lui la trouvant un peu marrante et légèrement agaçante. D'habitude les filles aiment bien s'impliquer dans les affaires de leur copain alors pourquoi pas elle ? Le truc avec Bonnie, c'était qu'elle voulait que Damon s'implique dans sa vie et non que ça soit à elle de le faire.

« D'habitude les filles aimes s'impliquer « Zach disait mettant des mots sur ses pensées. Bonnie soupira

« Les filles dont vous parlez, elles sont déjà sortis avec Damon Salvatore « Elle disait ce qui fit rire son oncle.

« C'est ce que je me disais, pour être honnête, j'arrive déjà pas à l'impliquer dans mes affaires alors si là je m'implique dans ses histoires, le jeudi prochain vous verrez sûrement une blonde près de lui sur le magazine » Zach rigola encore une fois.

« Non, je suis sûre que non, comment ça vous arrivez pas à l'impliquer dans vos affaires ? » L'oncle de Damon demanda. Bonnie ne dît rien

« C'est un peu privé « Elle disait réfléchissant si elle avait le droit de le dire à l'oncle de Damon.

« Allez, je connais Damon par cœur, je peux vous aider dans vos problèmes d'affaires ou peu importe et vous vous m'aider « Il disait aimant bien parler avec cette jeune inconnu.

« J'ai jamais entendu un marché aussi nul dans la mesure où mes affaires et celles de Damon sont très différentes. Damon et son père c'est autre chose que moi et mes amis, et mon appartement aussi, et les restaurants qu'il choisi constamment, il choisi constamment tous même les réponses à des questions qu'on m'a jamais posé » Zach se posa contre sa table et regarda en face de lui.

« Je vois, je vois » Il disait. Bonnie comprît qu'elle avait fait une bourde puisqu'elle venait de lui parler. Elle allait lui dire d'oublier ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Damon ne fais jamais rien par hasard, il y a une raison s'il ne veut pas voir vos amis ou aller dans votre appartement ou même vous faire choisir le restaurant » Zach disait mais Bonnie n'était pas d'accord.

« La plupart de ces raison et qu'il n'aime pas mes amis «

« Il doit y avoir une raison pour ça »

« Je ne pense pas, Damon aime pas grand-chose à part lui « Elle disait dans sa barbe. L'oncle de Zach soupira se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

« Ok en faite je ne peux pas vous aider, même si je le connais mais s'il vous plaît aidez moi, si vous le faîte, vous serez la première copine de Damon que j'apprécierais. Comme ça vous avez plus que le reste de la famille à convaincre avec des faux sourires, des faux intérêts etc, vous m'avez déjà mis dans votre poche « Zach disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Damon avait raison, son oncle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de marrant comme Damon le décrivait.

« S'il vous plaît, j'ai envie que tous le monde soit réunis ce week-end, Jenn, Stefan Damon, il est temps qu'on soit une famille et vous êtes peut-être la seule qui puisse réussir à faire en sorte que Damon ait enfin la famille qu'il a toujours voulu intérieurement et peut être que c'est un avantage pour vous aussi que Damon soit heureux » Zach disait. Bonnie soupira

« Comment dire non après ce discours « Elle disait capitulant.

« Merci »

« Je vous garantis rien, vraiment parce que je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai autant de place dans son cœur « Bonnie disait.

« Je suis sûre « Bonnie sourît. Son portable cette fois-ci sonna. Elle le prît et vît numéro de Damon

« Quand on parle du loup, je dois vous laissez Damon m'appelle «

« Ok c'était sympa de parler avec vous et désolé de vous mettre dans une mauvaise position»

« Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, j'étais aussi contente de faire votre connaissance « Elle disait puis les deux raccrochèrent. Bonnie regarda son portable puis répondit.

« C'est ta pause déjeuné non « Damon disait seulement au téléphone.

« Oui » Elle disait surprise. Damon l'appelait toujours à la même heure tous les jours, il était tous le temps à l'heure ce qu'elle trouvait touchant.

« Je suis en bas de ton travail, tu manges avec moi « Il demanda. Bonnie se leva tout sourire puis mît sa veste et prît son sac.

« Oui bien sûre, j'arrive « Elle disait puis raccrocha. Damon se posa contre la voiture et attendît Bonnie. Bonnie descendît et se retrouva à l'accueil. Elle vît Laura qui lui fît signe de venir. Elle se dirigea donc vers Laura.

« Caroline et moi allons mangez ensemble tu viens « Laura demanda. Bonnie fît une grimace et Laura comprît

« Laisse moi deviner, tu manges avec Damon »

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais là je dois vraiment manger avec lui « Bonnie disait se disant qu'elle devait parler à Damon pour l'oncle de celui-ci. Laura soupira

« Je suis contente pour toi vraiment, et je n'ai pas envie de faire ma gamine de 8 ans qui est jalouse mais c'est le cas, on t'a à peine vue depuis 3 semaines, on passe plus de temps avec Beth Elena et Stefan qu'avec toi «

« Quoi ? » Bonnie disait intrigué

« He oué, tu ne le savais que notre cercle d'amis c'est agrandi en ton absence « Laura disait agacé

« Ok désolé mais je viens ce soir, je serais là »

« Encore heureux c'est important pour Tyler « Il y eu un long silence entre les filles mais Laura continua.

« Ecoute Bonnie, laisse tombé, oublie ce que je viens de dire et vit ta vie avec Damon mais en trois semaines, je me suis jamais senti autant exclue de ta vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait mais j'imagine que Damon nous aime pas «

« Non pas du tout » Bonnie disait

« Alors c'est toi qui veut pas qu'on se mêle de ta vie , qu'on le rencontre «

« non « Bonnie ne savait même pas elle-même.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Damon n'est pas vraiment tous ce qui est amis, famille, il a dû mal »

« Cela ne t'empêche pas de venir seul à chaque fois » Bonnie allait dire quelque chose mais les deux filles entendirent Damon klaxonnait. Il appuya sur le klaxon voyant Bonnie qui parlait avec sa copine.

« Ta star t'attend, je dirais à Caroline que tu as eu un empêchement. Elle a l'habitude « Laura disait. Bonnie voulait s'expliquer, mais Damon klaxonna encore une fois. Elle regarda Laura, mais celle-ci l'ignora. Elle la fixa un moment puis s'en alla. Elle sortît de l'immeuble

« C'est bon je suis là pas besoin de klaxonner toute les deux secondes « Elle disait

« J'ai faim » Damon disait sur son siège.

« Monte « Il ouvra la portière et Bonnie entra.

* * *

Voila la chose que Jennifer savait à cette instant, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas trop Taylor surtout lorsqu'elle entendait Derek et elle gloussaient toute les deux secondes à table. Ils mangeaient en effet ensemble à la cantine. Derek était à côté de Jennifer, Molly en face de Jennifer et Taylor à côté de Molly en face de Derek. Molly, Taylor et Derek, parlaient bien, s'entendaient bien tous les trois sauf elle qui pour la première fois se sentait exclue non rectification, elle avait l'habitude d'être exclue, mais elle s'en foutait généralement alors que là, elle se sentait mal du fait d'être exclue de leur conversation. Taylor accaparait visiblement de l'attention en plus d'être canon. Derek était en train de parler avec Taylor lorsqu'il vît Ryan passait. Il allait le saluer, mais Ryan l'ignora ce que Taylor remarqua

« Laisse moi deviner, tu étais assis à cette table, avant mais comme tu as arrêté le basket tu es exclue « Taylor disait en regardant les joueurs de basket.

« Oui on lui sert de bouche trou » Jennifer disait. Taylor , Molly et Derek la regardèrent ne sachant pas si c'était l'humour terne de Jennifer ou si celle-ci le pensait vraiment. Derek le prît à la rigolade

« En quelque sorte non si je traîne avec toi Jenn c'est parce que je t'aime bien, sinon je pourrais traîner avec Léa et tous le reste mais je veux prendre de la distance avec elle et les autres «

« Pourquoi ? » Taylor demanda. Jennifer mangea tout en soupirant ce qui surprit Molly qui n'avait jamais vu Jennifer comme ça. Derek regarda Jennifer ayant entendu son soupire tout aussi perdu. Derek se concentra ensuite sur Taylor.

« Parce que j'ai envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre, nouvelle vie, nouveau rêve, nouveau ami » Il disait en poussant légèrement Jennifer n'aimant pas comment elle était aujourd'hui.

« Et nouvelle petite ami ? » Taylor disait, mais c'était plus une question. Une question que même une fille pas très futile au niveau relations humaines comme Jennifer savait.

« Non « Derek et Jennifer répondirent en même temps. Taylor, Molly et Derek regardèrent encore une fois Jennifer qui sentait leur regard sur eux. Elle fît comme si le silence et les regards n'étaient pas là et continua à manger. Jennifer sourît

« Et toi Taylor un petit ami ? » Jennifer se mît à demander pour briser la gène. Alors là Derek se demandait ce que Jennifer avait. Jennifer n'était pas du genre à être intéressé par ça.

« Ca va aujourd'hui ? » Derek chuchota dans l'oreille de Jennifer. Elle ne répondit rien

« Non personne, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je veux juste travailler et vivre ma vie « Taylor disait

« Moi j'ai la tête qu'à ça « Molly disait ce qui fît rire tous le monde. Derek regarda Jennifer perturbé par elle ce que Taylor remarqua.

« En tous cas, les filles ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier « Taylor disait ayant remarqué plein de regard posé sur Derek.

« Oh ne lui dis pas ça, ces chevilles gonfle facilement « Jennifer disait. Derek rigola. Il posa son bras autour des épaules de Jennifer

« Ne sois pas jalouse « Il disait. Jennifer rigola.

« En fait Derek, même si tu ne fais pas le match tu viendras à la fête au lycée après « Molly demanda. Derek garda son bras autour des épaules de Jennifer et réfléchis. Taylor vît tous les regards posé sur Derek et Jennifer et vît un peu de jalousie de la part des pom pom girls ce qui la faisait rire.

« Non je ne pense pas, je préfère rester chez moi «

« Depuis quand ? » Molly disait. Derek ne dît rien, mais Jennifer comprît qu'il n'avait pas envie de fêter quoi que soit. Il voulait que ça soit une journée normale ,mais pour tous les gens ça ne l'était pas. Et il détestait voir dans les yeux de chacun, les yeux qu'il avait autrefois.

« Aujourd'hui » Il disait seulement. Derek regarda sur le côté et vît Tyler et Klaus entraient dans la cantine. Il posa ses affaire sur le plateau de Jennifer puis posa son plateau sur celui de Jennifer en vitesse ce qui intrigua tous le monde.

« Vous m'avez pas vu ok, dite rien « Il disait puis se mît sous la table près des pieds des filles. Taylor se mît à rire

« Il est toujours comme ça « Elle disait morte de rire face à l'attitude de Derek. Tyler vît la table des filles et s'approcha avec Klaus.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Derek par hasard « Tyler demanda à Jennifer qui secoua la tête.

« Non et vous « Jennifer disait aux filles qui secouèrent la tête

« Non plus «

« C'est bizarre, bon si vous le voyez vous pouvez lui dire de venir à l'entraînement après manger, on s'entraîne jusqu'à 15 heures, dépassé cette heure, je ne pourrais plus rien pour lui « Tyler disait ce qui intrigua les filles qui ne comprenaient pas.

« Ok on lui dira « Jennifer disait.

« Hey on a qu'à manger avec Jenn « Klaus se mît à dire en avançant pour s'asseoir.

« NON » Les filles crièrent toute en même temps forçant Klaus à reculer le pas qu'il allait faire. Tyler et lui regardèrent les filles puis se regardèrent.

« Non de toute façon il y a une salle pour les professeurs « Tyler disait perdu par l'attitude des filles. Klaus les regarda

« Ça si ce n'était pas du rejet » Il disait.

« Non c'est juste qu'on aime bien avoir des discussions entre filles, entre ados » Taylor se mît à dire prenant en main la conversation

« On peut aussi avoir des conversations de filles et ados » Klaus disait se trouvant marrant. Tyler tourna sa tête et le regarda

« C'était un peu bizarre ce que tu viens de dire »

« Un peu limite hein « Klaus disait en regardant son meilleurs ami. Les filles restèrent à les regarder perdu voyant qu'ils restaient là à parler. Derek lui regardait Bart qui était en train de le regarder tout en se reposant.

« Carrément limite «

« A une époque ça marchait ce genre de blague «

« A l'époque tu étais jeune « Tyler disait. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles carrément perdu voyant que Klaus et Tyler continuaient leur discussion en face d'eux. En tous cas cela l'impressionnait toujours de voir à quel point, ils étaient amis.

« Je suis toujours jeune et canon « Molly se retourna et regarda Klaus

« Ça c'est vrai « Elle disait. Klaus la regarda

« Merci » Il disait

« Je vais vous rajouter à ma liste de gars canon après Damon Salvatore « Klaus perdit son sourire ce qui fît rire Tyler. Tyler rigola, mais Molly, Taylor froncèrent les sourcilles perdu en voyant la tête de Klaus.

« Sur ce, il est peut être temps qu'on mange ça va refroidir « Klaus disait puis s'en alla. Tyler rigola restant à la table des filles.

« Bon dite à Derek que c'est pour son bien ok il comprendra » Tyler disait toujours mort de rire. Il se retourna et regarda Klaus

« Attend moi tu sais même pas où est la table des professeurs « Tyler cria à Klaus attirant l'attention de tous le monde. Derek allait se relever, mais Jennifer mît sa main sur son dos.

« Pas maintenant « Elle disait , celui-ci soupira. Tyler et Klaus restèrent encore dans leur salle. Les filles les regardèrent attendant qu'ils partent.

« Pourquoi le coach était mort de rire ? » Molly demanda

« Klaus est t l'ex mari à la copine de mon frère « Jennifer disait trouvant les situations marrantes parfois. Taylor regarda Jennifer intrigué

« Tu Connais bien le coach ? » Taylor demanda subitement.

« Oui, un peu, c'est l'ami de mon frère et le voisin de Damon. Le coach est le meilleurs amis de Bonnie, ils habitent ensemble «

« Le coach aussi ? » Taylor demanda intrigué ce qui intrigua un peu Jennifer.

« Pourquoi ces questions ? » Elle demanda n'aimant pas lorsque les gens posaient posé beaucoup trop de question. Taylor ne dît rien car Derek parla

« C'est bon là « Il disait en bas.

« Oui » Jennifer disait. Derek se releva et s'assît

« J'ai eu chaud « Il disait en soupirant. Les filles le regardèrent perdu

« C'était quoi ce cinéma « Taylor demanda avec un léger sourire que Jennifer arrivait à sentir.

« le coach veut que je joues ce soir » Derek disait

« Il a toujours pas abandonné l'idée « Jennifer demanda perdu.

« Le truc est que mes parents ne savent pas que j'ai arrêté le basket, et ils veulent absolument venir ce soir. J'ai pas réussi à leur dire, ma mère avait l'air si contente, je n'ai pas voulu la décevoir alors j'ai demandé au coach de me couvrir en leur disant que je ne pouvais pas jouer et qu'il me réserve pour l'autre match comme ça j'aurais le temps de le dire en douceur à mes parents mais il ne veut pas à la place il veut que je joue ce soir, il considère que ça résoudra mes problèmes « Derek disait puis reprît enfin sa respiration. Les filles restèrent silencieuse surprises par le débit de parole de Derek et aussi intrigué par son histoire.

« C'est une bonne idée. Tu devrais jouer, comme ça tu feras plaisir à tes parents « Taylor disait

« Je peux pas « Derek répliqua ce qui intrigua Taylor

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda. Derek resta silencieux ne pouvant pas expliquer maintenant ce qu'il avait expliqué à Jennifer la dernière fois.

« C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? » Molly demanda à son tour. Derek les regarda sans rien dire.

« Alors si tu veux pas jouer comment tu vas faire ? » Jennifer demanda attirant l'attention de Derek et préférant changer de sujet sachant que Derek ne voulait pas leur dire pourquoi il essayait de faire table rase de son passé.

« Je ne sais pas, je cherche encore un mensonge «

« Jenn n'a qu'à demander au coach pour toi » Taylor se mît à dire participant activement à la conversation. Elle n'avait fait que ça ce midi ce qui était assez agaçant.

« Quoi ? « Derek disait perdu.

« Elle semble super proche du coach non, il l'acceptera peut être si elle lui dit « Derek regarda Taylor trouvant son idée pas mal.

« Tu es une génie « Il disait à Taylor qui sourît. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer

« Sauf que c'est moi qui me coltine tous le boulot pas ton génie « Jennifer disait pas très convaincu par l'idée de Taylor.

« Allez s'il te plaît Jenn « Derek disait seulement ignorant la remarque de Jennifer.

« Je ferais tous ce que tu voudras. Taylor a raison le coach t'écoutera, il t'adore, il t'emmène même parfois au lycée en plus tu as un petit plus « Il disait parlant de son handicap.

« Tu es en train de parler de mes yeux « Jennifer disait ayant l'habitude des remarques de Derek.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit « Taylor regarda Molly choqué que Derek parle ouvertement de l'handicap de Jennifer.

« Elle a l'habitude t'inquiète, ça la dérange pas « Molly disait mais Taylor trouvait ça un peu limite. Jennifer aussi au début, mais Derek la traitait comme une personne normale et lui faisait des remarques comme une personne normale.

« Ok je le ferais » Elle disait. Derek la regarda et sourît.

« Merci, merci » Il disait content. Taylor et Molly rigolèrent voyant la relation entre Derek et Jennifer qui semblait être plus que de l'amitié.

Tyler regardait Klaus intrigué voyant que celui-ci était dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il était au lycée, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Bonnie, c'était étrange.

_Bonnie était en train de ranger ses affaires dans le casier. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de son casier. Elle sursauta en voyant Klaus qui était posé contre les bras croisés._

_« Tu m'as menti » Il disait. Bonnie enleva ses écouteurs et les mît dans son sac._

_« Quoi ? » Elle demanda perturbé_

_« On avait un marché »_

_« Oui je sais, et alors ? » _

_« Alors je me suis pris un savon pas la directrice » Il disait toujours les bras croisés. _

_« Techniquement, on se connait pas tous les deux, donc j'ai aucune obligation à respecter un marché qui ne m'arrange pas du tout, je connais même pas ton prénom,, le minimum lorsqu'on fait un marché c'est de connaitre le prénom de quelqu'un « Bonnie disait. Klaus la regarda un long moment _

_« Tu te fous de moi « Il disait. _

_« A ton avis « Elle disait. Il la regarda et se mît à sourire. Il s'approcha et posa a main contre le casier de Bonnie tout en bloquant le corps de Bonnie qui était contre les casiers._

_« Je vois à qui j'ai à faire, miss discrète mais garce à l'intérieur « Il disait._

_« Fais attention, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de moi » Elle déclara en regardant les lèvres de Klaus. Ils se regardèrent un long moment lorsque Klaus se prit un coup de sac par quelqu'un. _

_« Aie » Il disait en s'éloignant de Bonnie _

_« T'approche pas de la nouvelle « Caroline disait. Klaus la regarda agacé.  
_

« Alors Beth ne pourra pas venir ce soir « Tyler demanda à Klaus le réveillant de ses pensées.

« Non, rendez-vous professionnelle « Il répondit.

« Tu vas bien ? » Tyler demanda à Klaus. Il avait remarqué que depuis ce matin, Klaus était en quelque sorte dans ses pensées.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Klaus demanda.

« Tu es beaucoup plus pensif que d'habitude, ça te ressemble pas « Il disait . Klaus sourît sans rien dire puis regarda les alentours.

« C'est bizarre mais « Klaus s'arrêta puis avança pour chuchoter

« Je vois Bonnie partout, enfin depuis ce matin, les souvenirs sont là « Il disait. Tyler regarda Klaus

« ça m'a fais ça aussi la première fois que je suis venu ici « Tyler avoua.

« J'ai jamais autant réfléchi à propos des choses et de ma vie que récemment «

« Tu veux dire depuis que Bonnie sort avec Damon « Tyler disait. Klaus ne dît rien puis soupira

« Je sais pas, ça me gêne qu'elle sort avec lui alors que je l'ai poussé à tourner la page, à faire sa vie et là je me permets de ne pas aimer ça » il avoua.

« Hum hum « Tyler disait seulement en mangeant. Klaus posa sa fourchette

« Tu es sérieux là « Il disait subitement. Tyler leva la tête

« Quoi ? »

« Toi aussi tu as fait le hum hum de Kol celui qui veut tout dire « Il disait reconnaissant parfaitement les mimiques de Kol qui avait atteint tous le monde. Tyler leva la tête

« Lorsque tu as ressenti des sentiments pour Beth, tu as foncé alors que tu étais marié, tu as foncé parce que tu savais que même si tu essayais de refouler ton désir, ça ne marcherait pas. Tu as foncé quand tu as su qu'il était temps de divorcer. TU es un fonceur qui suit ses sentiments au moment où il arrive, et c'est ce qu'on adore tous chez toi « Tyler disait mais Klaus savait qu'il y avait un mais.

« Mais « Il disait

« je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens cette fois pour Bonnie, mais ne fonce pas parce qu'elle en a vraiment bavé lorsque tu es parti. Je dis ça pour toi et pour elle, tu l'as brisé et elle essaye de se reconstruire alors pour elle s'il te plaît ne fonce pas à condition que tu sois vraiment sûre de toi, vraiment sûre » Tyler disait. Klaus resta à regarder en face de lui puis hocha la tête sachant parfaitement que Tyler avait raison.

« Tu as étrangement raison » Klaus disait. Tyler le regarda

« Peu importe ce sentiment, il va s'effacer t'inquiète « Ils étaient en train de se regarder lorsque le directeur arriva

« En fait, Tyler vous pouvez ramener du monde ce soir, il nous manque des surveillants pour la fête « Tyler regarda le directeur

« Oui, mes amis peuvent surveiller « Il disait en regardant Klaus qui hocha la tête

« Ok vous leur ferez un débriefing avant la fête ok »

« Ok » LE directeur s'en alla.

« Hey ben, c'est incroyable à quel point les fêtes au lycée sont surveillé et encadré de nos jours » Klaus disait toujours surpris

« On sait tous que les fêtes de nos jours dégénère très vite avant on voulait simplement danser maintenant la plupart des élèves veulent se défoncer « Tyler disait seulement en mangeant.

* * *

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas parlé de tous le trajet « Damon disait en faisant entrer Bonnie dans son appartement. Celle-ci entra sans rien dire. Damon la regarda perdu. Il ferma la porte puis vît Bonnie qui était dans ses pensées.

« Oui « Elle disait seulement.

« En fait pourquoi on est là ?on ne va pas au restaurant « Elle demanda en se retournant vers lui perdu n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle était dans l'appartement de Damon. Ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte retentir.

« Ça doit être la pizza « Damon disait puis sortît des billets et ouvra la porte. Bonnie posa ses affaires et puis s'affala sur son canapé.

« Super, une pizza « Elle disait ironiquement. Damon prît la pizza puis s'assît à côté de Bonnie sur le canapé. Il posa la pizza sur la table basse.

« Ok qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu t'imaginais qu'on allait manger dans un 3 étoiles « Il disait ayant entendu la remarque de Bonnie. Elle tourna sa tête et le regarda. Damon s'allongea à son tour et la regarda

« Non dans un 7 étoiles « Elle disait pour rire ,mais Damon voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose est arrivé à ton boulot « Il demanda. Elle resta à le regarder se rendant compte que comme Kol le disait, elle était vraiment à fond sur lui et que juste parce qu'il lui demandait si ça allait, elle était incapable de lui parler de ce qui la rongeait, c'est-à-dire le fait qu'il s'impliquait jamais dans ses affaires et aussi le fait qu'elle devait lui parler de son oncle.

« J'ai pas vraiment faim « Elle disait en rapprochant son visage de celui de Damon. Il réduit à son tour l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa délicatement. Damon pouvait être agaçant la plupart du temps, mais ses baisers avaient un pouvoir thérapeutique. Il posa ses mains sur la taille à Bonnie et celle-ci interrompit leur baiser lorsqu'elle sentît ses chatouilles. Elle rigola sous le regard de Damon

« Arrête « Elle disait se tordant dans tous les sens

« J'aime pas quand tu es muettes, c'est pas marrant »

« Ok ok j'arrête de faire ma muette « Elle disait après un moment à rigoler. Il arrêta voyant que Bonnie n'arrivait pas à respirer chatouilleuse. Il la regarda

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Il demanda voulant vraiment savoir. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment puis soupira et se lança.

« Ton oncle a appelé au bureau » Bonnie se mît à dire. Damon ouvra les yeux surpris

« Il n'a pas fais ça «

« Si « Elle disait en hochant la tête.

« Il veut que je te parle de sa fête d'anniversaire, cela lui tiens à cœur, al » Damon s'éloigna subitement de Bonnie pour s'asseoir. Il ne la laissa pas finir ce qui surpris Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Damon se leva pour prendre des serviettes.

« Je te sers ? « il disait ignorant la remarque de Bonnie. Bonnie soupira agacé

« Moi aussi je suis pas très pour pour aborder la conversation, j'avais pas envie de me mêler de tes affaires «

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais en ce moment « Damon déclara en tournant sa tête pour la regarder.

« Peut être parce qu'il avait des bons arguments, il veut fêter son anniversaire avec toute sa famille, sa famille lui manque et je sais que tu tiens à lui « Bonnie disait.

« Attends là, est ce que tu es en train de faire ce que je crois que tu fais, ok la dernière fois j'ai accepté que tu t'immisce dans ma vie, mais là tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je n'irais pas, mais tu te mets quand même du côté de ma famille »

« J'essaye de faire ce qui me paraît être juste «

« La fermer me paraît être juste maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de l'ouvrir au bout de 3 semaines de relation« Il disait froidement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me parler sur ce ton au bout de trois semaines de relation comme tu dis» Bonnie déclara n'aimant pas vraiment qu'il lui parce sur ce ton. Damon se rendît compte qu'il était en train de s'emporter contre elle.

« Déso » Il allait s'excuser mais Bonnie soupira

« Laisse tombé, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et moi je fais la mienne puisque visiblement ça marche comme ça avec toi « Elle disait en remettant sa veste. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortir mais Damon se leva ayant marre qu'a chaque fois Bonnie finisse toujours par s'emporter plus vite que lui.

« Bonnie attend » Damon disait mais Bonnie se retourna

« J'en ai marre d'attendre Damon, c'est agaçant j'attend que tu essayes de t'intéresser à ma vie, à mes amis, à mes affaires mais tu ne veux pas, c'est tous le temps toi qui décide de quoi on parle, quand on mange, où on va ? C'est agaçant. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je fais des efforts pour m'intéresser à ta vie alors que toi tu t'en fous de la mienne » Bonnie disait. Damon la regarda sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait. C'était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour s'intéresser à elle ou ses amis, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bonnie mît son sac sur son épaule et soupira

« ça sert à rien qu'on en parle, tu t'ouvrira jamais assez à moi pour vouloir t'intéresser à ma vie et que je m'intéresse à la tienne, tu veux une relation comme ça tu l'auras, je me mêle plus de tes histoires et toi tu te mêle pas des miennes, mais t'étonne pas si tu te retrouve seul cette semaine « Bonnie disait puis s'en alla agacé. Damon regarda la porte perdu par ce que Bonnie disait.

« Attends deux secondes » Il disait. Il sortît de son appartement puis entra dans celui de Bonnie la suivant.

« ça veut dire quoi ça « Il allait continuer mais il s'arrêta en voyant Caroline et Laura qui étaient en train de manger sur le canapé devant la télé. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Damon

« Miracle tu es entré chez moi « Bonnie disait ignorant Caroline et Laura qui regardaient les deux adultes tout en mâchant leur nourriture.

« Je crois que ça chauffe « Caroline chuchota dans l'oreille de Laura qui rigola.

« Je propose qu'on finisse la conversation chez moi » Damon disait calmement.

« Qu'est ce que ça change chez moi chez toi, tu as dit que ça ne changeait rien « Bonnie disait

« Ben j'ai menti » Damon cria subitement arrêtant Bonnie.

« Je n'aime pas tes amis, je n'aime pas ton appartement, je n'aime rien de ta vie Bonnie , elle ne m'intéresse pas ta vie, elle est ordinaire, ennuyante, inintéressante « Damon continua en montant un ton. Laura et Caroline arrêtèrent de mâcher subitement choqué par ce que Damon venait de dire. Mais la plus choqué c'était Bonnie. Il avait ces raisons, il faisait tous ça pour une raison, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Bonnie. Il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi cela le dérangeait d'aller chez elle ou encore de manger dans un restaurant qu'elle choisi parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction.

« La question qui me vient alors c'est qu'est ce qui t'intéresse chez moi alors » Damon ne voulait vraiment pas dire ça, elle avait énervé avec cette histoire de sa vie etc et c'était sorti tous seul. Il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit.

« Tu m'as énervé et c'est sorti comme ça »

« Mais tu l'as dis » Elle déclara.

«Tu sais quoi si tu la trouve si inintéressante que ça dégage « Bonnie disait subitement. Ces dans ses moments là que Caroline se faisait petite et discrète.

« Dégage de ma vie maintenant Damon « Bonnie disait en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Damon se retourna et regarda Bonnie

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis là « Il disait sur un ton menaçant. Ok, les filles avaient déjà eu des relations conflictuelles, mais eux, c'était bizarre, carrément bizarre pour Laura.

«Parce que je vais pas ramper vers toi « Bonnie ouvra la bouche hallucinant

« Parce que tu crois que je vais ramper, si je te dis de dégager c'est ce que je le pense et crois moi je ne vais pas le regretter » Elle disait ayant marre des aires de supériorité de Damon. Damon s'avança puis s'en alla. Il claqua la porte de son appartement une fois entré faisant sursauter les filles. Bonnie claqua aussi la porte de son appartement

« Moi aussi je peux la claquer pauvre con « Elle disait agacé ce qui surpris les filles. Bonnie regarda les filles et soupira.

« Bien il fallait bien que ça père au bout de 3 semaines de tranquillité, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre « Bonnie disait agacé tandis que Damon tournait en rond dans son appartement et se demandait bien qu'elle était son problème. Elle était chiante se disait-il. Voila pour Caroline et Laura, une dispute insensée et inutile.

* * *

« Je sais ce que je dois faire « Jennifer disait devant la porte du gymnase. Derek n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher ce qu'elle devait demander à Tyler comme si elle était stupide.

« Ok « Derek disait voyant qu'aujourd'hui Jennifer avait l'air à cran

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Il demanda encore intrigué par son attitude à la cantine.

« Non « Elle répondit puis s'en alla avec Bart laissant Derek qui se cachait derrière la porte.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » Derek disait à haute voix perdu.

Klaus était sur l'échelle en train de modifier les banderoles du championnat. Les élèves qui avaient dessiné les banderoles et pancarte étaient doués. Il s'occupait simplement de les arranger, et d'en crée de nouvelle pour fêter l'occasion, une occasion que ce lycée n'arrêtait pas d'attendre. Tyler était en train de regarder son équipe en train de jouer, il regardait sa montre attendant Derek mais le connaissant, il lui avait déjà fais faux bon. Il ne dît rien puis entendît deux de ses élèves se traiter.

« Hey bougez vous, et arrêtez de bavarder on a un match ce soir, je vous rappelle « Ryan soupira

« Je crois que ça on avait compris « Ryan disait agacé par toute la pression que leur coach était en train de leur mettre. Klaus sourît en entendant la voix de Tyler derrière lui. Il descendît ensuite de l'échelle après avoir fini et recula. Les élèves de Tyler s'arrêtèrent en voyant la pancarte

« Trop stylé « Ils dirent en même temps. Klaus les regarda

« Je sais « Il disait. Tyler sourît

« Alors là si on ne gagne pas « Ils dirent en voyant leur nom d'équipe en grand avec leur symbole. Ils se remirent au travail. Klaus sourit, il posa ses affaires et s'assît à côté de Tyler puis prît une bouteille d'eau.

« Pas mal hein » Il disait. Tyler hocha la tête

« Tu déchires « Tyler disait. Klaus sourît en regardant la banderole.

Bonnie était en train de coller des dessins sur les murs du lycée.

_« Ouaw qui a dessiné ça « Caroline demanda en voyant les dessins. Bonnie haussa les épaules_

_« Je les ai trouvé dans le sac de Klaus, je crois qui les a volé à quelqu'un » Bonnie disait. Caroline sourît _

_« Non je pense que c'est à lui » Caroline disait sachant que Klaus dessinait._

_« N'importe quoi » Bonnie disait. « Caroline la regarda _

_« Non sérieux « _

_« Oué c'est ça, Klaus est incapable de faire un truc aussi beau, la seule chose belle qui puisse faire c'est de se la fermer « Bonnie disait se trouvant marrante tout en posant les dessins sûre que les dessins étaient à quelqu'un du club de dessin, il fallait être dessinateur professionnelle pour pouvoir dessiner aussi bien, elle en était sûre. Caroline rigola _

_« Tu es méchante « Elle disait en regardant les dessins_

_« Très vilaine « Klaus disait arrivant à côté de Bonnie. Caroline et Bonnie perdirent leur sourire et regardèrent Klaus. Klaus prît ses dessins qui étaient posé sur le mur puis ceux que Bonnie avait dans les mains. Bonnie prît le bras de Klaus _

_« Tu fais quoi là ? C'est dessins sont pas à toi « Bonnie disait. Klaus la regarda et sourît _

_« Mauvaise pioche, ils le sont « Klaus disait puis continua de les enlever. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surpris. Klaus prît ses dessins. Il les jeta dans la poubelle puis se tourna vers Bonnie._

_« Mais merci, ils ne le sont plus maintenant « Il disait agacé _

_« La prochaine occupe toi de tes affaires « Il disait puis mît le feu à la poubelle ce qui choqua Bonnie. Klaus la regarda puis s'en alla comme si de rien était énervé qu'elle touche à ses affaires. Bonnie le regarda partir perdu se demandant pourquoi il se mettait dans tous ses états comme ça._

Jennifer marcha en direction de Tyler et Klaus.

« Tyler « Jennifer disait en avançant. Tyler tourna sa tête et la regarda.

« Comme d'habitude, ça sera pas passionnant, mais Stefan veut que je te surveille « Tyler disait. Jennifer sourît

« Non ce n'est pas grave « Elle disait en souriant. Elle resta à sourire sans rien dire ce qui faisait vachement faux à ce moment. Tyler et Klaus se regardèrent perdu.

« Ca va ? » Klaus et Tyler demandèrent en même temps.

« Oui parfait « Elle disait en levant le poing. Elle savait qu'elle en faisait trop ,mais elle avait dû mal à parler.

« Allez crache le morceau « Tyler disait subitement sachant qu'il y avait un truc derrière.

« Quoi ?de quoi tu parles «

« Si tu souris aussi bêtement c'est que tu dois avoir un service à lui demander « Klaus disait effaçant petit à petit les souvenirs de sa tête. Jennifer perdît son sourire se rendant qu'elle n'était pas crédible.

« Ok, est ce que tu ne pourrais pas dire au parent de Derek que celui-ci ne peut pas jouer, c'est important pour lui « Jennifer disait.

« J'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question que je mente à ses parents »

«Je te demande pas de mentir, mais de le protéger, il dira à ses parents demain, mais là il a juste besoin d'éloigner ses parents du championnat ce soir » Jennifer disait commençant à être convaincante. Tyler ne dît rien un moment.

« Il te l'a demandé c'est ça ? »

« Non du tout, je l'ai entendu parler en cours «

« Alors pourquoi tu t'en mêle ? » Il demanda. Jennifer ne dît rien un moment

« Parce que je tiens à lui « Klaus et Tyler froncèrent les sourcilles

« En tant qu'amis « Elle précisa se disant que c'était bizarre comment elle avait dit. Klaus bu sa bouteille et sourît

« Amis tu es sûre « Il disait avec un sourire en coin, un sourire que Jennifer pouvait voir. Elle roula des yeux sans rien dire.

« Alors ? » Elle demanda

« Si tu es son ami, dis lui de venir jouer ce soir, il fera plaisir à tous le monde comme ça, à son équipe, à ses parents et surtout à lui-même, il a 3 heures pour se décider on finit les entraînements et tactique à 15h « Tyler disait puis s'en alla laissant Jennifer.

« Allez faite vous des passes, plus de passe » Tyler cria. Klaus regarda Jennifer qui avait l'air soulé par la réponse de Tyler.

« Tu sais, s'il est si dur c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il faut pour ses élèves, tu devrais essayer de convaincre ton ami de jouer « Klaus disait puis s'en alla pour continuer à décorer les banderoles du lycée. Jennifer regarda en face d'elle agacé puis se tourna et sortît de la salle.

« Alors « Derek demanda une fois qu'elle était dehors.

« Alors, il ne veut pas, la seule solution pour lui est de le dire à tes parents »

« Je peux pas « Derek disait

« Alors tu dois jouer ce soir. Tyler n'attend que ça, il veut que tu joues et peut être que c'est ce que tu veux inconsciemment « Elle se mît à dire ayant pris en considération tous ce que les autres disaient. Derek la regarda

« Je crois que je peux me passer ton aide à partir de maintenant « Derek disait. Il allait s'en aller mais Jennifer

« Tu es fatiguant, tu peux pas tous avoir, soit tu le dis à tes parents, soit tu joues, je comprend ce que tu m'as dis autrefois sur ce que représenterait le sport sans ta mère mais peut être que tu as tous faux, et tu sais je pense que tu as vraiment envie de jouer, et ce qui t'effraie le plus c'est de prendre le ballon et de sentir qu'à la fin tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le petit garçon qui rêvait d'aller au championnat « Elle disait subitement décidant de jouer carte sur table avec lui parce qu'il était fatiguant à nier, à nier tous. Derek la regarda

« je préfère la Jennifer passive, qui sait rester à sa place lorsqu'il le faut « Il disait n'aimant pas les paroles de Jennifer.

« Ben alors arrête de m'impliquer dans tes histoire « Elle disait puis s'en alla

« En fait, l'entraînement fini à 15h, et si tu veux me remercier je suis avec Molly « Elle disait ayant marre de Derek. Il la regarda perdu se demandant ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui.

« Merci pour quoi « Il déclara agacer en la voyant partir. Il se posa ensuite contre la porte du gymnase agacé.

« Fais chier » Il disait, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, avec sa mère qui était en mode, « je veux te voir au championnat «

Jennifer marcha en direction de la salle des fêtes. Elle entra puis se trouva une chaise libre.

« Pour qui il me prend son larbin « Elle disait en parlant à Bart. Celui-ci s'assît par terre à côté.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi » Elle continua

« Tu parles toute seule « Taylor disait en arrivant à côté de Jennifer pour mettre les décorations.

« Non enfin oui « Jennifer disait. Taylor prît une chaise à côté.

« Ça c'est mal passé avec Derek, qu'est ce que le coach a dit ? » Taylor demanda.

« Il n'a pas voulu, puis ça ne me concerne pas « Jennifer disait seulement en soupirant. Taylor regarda Jennifer un long moment puis se décida à parler

« Toi et Derek vous ? » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Vous quoi ? » Jennifer demanda ne voyant pas où Taylor voulez en venir

« Vous sortez ensemble « Taylor demanda. Jennifer ne dît rien trouvant l'idée absurde

« Ne me fais pas rire « Jennifer disait sur le même ton que lorsqu'elle parlait normalement. Taylor la trouvait bizarre, un peu bizarre mais ne dît rien.

« Non il est libre comme l'air, on est camarade simplement « Jennifer continua. Taylor se leva et sourît

« Je peux tentez ma chance alors « Elle disait seulement puis s'en alla laissant Jennifer. Jennifer ne dît rien.

« Houpi » Elle disait seulement n'aimant définitivement pas Taylor. Elle pensait qu'elle serait moins agaçant à fur et à mesure que les secondes et les minutes passèrent, mais au bout d'une heure elle était toujours assise sur la même chaise, en train de marmonner le même prénom et la même chose comme un mémé.

« Tu vas bien ? » Molly demanda en voyant Jennifer qui était assise

« J'ai mal parlé à Derek « Jennifer disait se rendant compte qu'elle avait su réagi. Elle ne s'emportait jamais d'habitude mais aujourd'hui elle ne faisait que ça.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore « Molly demanda en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Jennifer.

« Rien, il m'énerve juste à être aussi cool avec tous le monde « Jennifer disait. Molly la regarda et sourît

« Tu es jalouse «

« Quoi, de qui de lui pff n'importe quoi » Jennifer disait. Molly secoua la tête

« Non, de lui et Taylor « Molly disait en voyant que Taylor était en train de vachement sympathiser avec les pom pom girls. Elle avait déjà leur costume alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, niveau intégration, elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

« Quoi ? je la connais même pas « Jennifer disait en regardant Taylor.

« Tu n'arrêtais pas de te crisper à chaque fois que tu l'entendais rire avec Derek»

« Pff n'importe quoi «

« Tu n'as jamais autant dit pff, de toute ta vie « Jennifer s'arrêta subitement se rendant compte. Elle ne dît rien puis fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Mais pourquoi je serais agacé qu'il parle à Taylor « Elle demanda perdu ce qui fît rire Molly qui voyait que Jennifer en plus de ne pas percevoir la réalité, les visages, la vie, n'arrivait pas à voir ses sentiments.

« Tu l'aime bien « Jennifer secoua la tête.

"Pfff" Jennifer s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait encore dit. Molly entendît quelqu'un l'appelait pour préparer quelque chose.

« On en reparle, ok surtout n'oublie pas que tu étais sur ta lancé pour me parler « Molly disait laissant Jennifer confuse. Jennifer resta assise perdu puis secoua la tête se disant que Molly racontait n'importe quoi. C'était sûrement le lycée qui lui prenait la tête, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle se releva pour allez voir Tyler histoire de lui demander de la raccompagner plus tôt. Elle prît Bart avec elle. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir et allait entrer dans le gymnase, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant de la musique dehors. Elle écouta et comprît que Derek était sûrement dehors, il n'avait que lui pour être de la musique aussi forte. Elle soupira, elle allait entrer dans le gymnase, mais souffla agacé puis sortît dehors. Derek tourna sa tête lorsqu'il entendît la porte s'ouvrir.

"Tu es calmé "Il disait perdu par l'attitude de Jennifer. Elle était chiante aujourd'hui pour lui. Derek était assis sur la table , les pieds posés sur le banc. Jennifer ne dît rien un moment se rendant compte à son tour qu'elle avait été chiante.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais « Elle disait seulement. Derek la regarda sans rien dire. Jennifer arriva en face puis Derek l'aida à monter et elle s'assît sur la table en posant ses pieds sur le banc. Elle entendît la musique que Derek avait mis

« Elle aussi, j'aime bien cette chanson « Elle disait décidé à se calmer. Derek regarda en face de lui sans rien dire laissant un blanc un moment ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre que du silence avec lui.

« Je ne savais pas que cela te soulait de me rendre service » Derek se mît à dire brisant le silence.

« Ce n'est pas ça, comme je viens de dire, je n'étais pas d'humeur « Elle disait seulement. Derek regarda en face de lui et sourît

« Mais Je dis ça sans aucune arrière pensée, étant une personne extérieur à toi qui n'a rien à perdre et à gagner en te disant ça, je crois que tous le monde a raison, Ryan, Tyler, et que tu as tord « Jennifer se mît à dire en soupirant laissant à son tour un silence. Il était pas dure de voir que Derek voulait jouer aujourd'hui, il n'était pas dure de voir que le basket lui manquait, il avait beau dire le contraire, Jennifer savait le contraire tout comme Ryan, tout comme Tyler, tout comme son équipe. Ce jour là, tous le monde savait que c'était normalement son jour rien qu'à lui. Derek ne dît rien

"ça se voit tant que ça " Derek se mît à dire pensant à la même chose que Derek. Jennifer hocha la tête et confirma

"Oui" Elle avoua. Il joignît ses mains et soupira.

"Si jamais je jouais et que j'aimais ça " Derek se mît à dire ce qui surpris Jennifer. Il avait tellement peur d'aimer ça qu'il n'arriverait pas à y renoncer.

"Si ce soir, je me rendais compte que quittais le basket était une erreur" Il continua.

« Rien de mal n'en sortira tu sais «

« Si, je n'arriverai pas à me libérer, à tout envoyer en l'air et être quelqu'un de nouveau « Il se mît à dire pensant à sa mère.

« Peut être que tu devrais envisager que tu ne pourras jamais de débarasser de la douleur, tu ne peux vivre qu'avec « Elle disait subitement pensant à son passé à son tour.

« Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort « Elle continua pensant aussi à son passé. Son camarade tourna sa tête pour la fixer pensant à cette phrase. Il ne dît rien puis fixa le paysage en face de lui réfléchissant à ce que Jennifer venait de dire. Il était en train de regarder en face de lui lorsqu'il sentît quelque chose sur sa main. Il tourna la tête et vît la main de Jennifer qui se frayait un chemin sur la sienne. Il resta à regarder les doigts de Jennifer qui touchait sa main. Elle finit par poser entièrement sa main sur la leva la tête pour admirer Jennifer. Il resta comme ça à ne rien dire jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Jennifer enleva sa main de celle de Derek.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » Taylor demanda en s'avançant. Derek la regarda

« On parle » Il disait. Taylor ne dît rien

« Vous pouvez peut être nous aider à organiser la fête ce soir pour le championnat « Elle disait seulement en regardant Derek et Jennifer.

« Je vous laisse « Jennifer disait seulement puis s'en alla. Derek tourna sa tête et la regarda partir. Il se leva ensuite

« hEY Jenn « Il déclara subitement ce qui intrigua Jennifer qui se retourna vers lui.

« Je vais y allé, tu seras là « Il demanda. Elle haussa les épaules

« Explique moi mon interêt là dedans «

« Je jouerais si tu viens «

« Sérieux « Elle disait. Taylor regarda Jennifer et Derek au loin sans rien dire .

« Oui »

« Ok, alors je viendrais « Elle disait puis s'en alla. Derek la regarda partir sans rien dire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le gymnase. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ouvra ensuite et vît toute l'équipe qui était en train de faire un entraînement léger. Tyler regarda Dereck surpris.

« Juste un match , et après on verra » Derek disait une fois face à Tyler.

« Quoi tu reviens ? » Un de ses camarades disaient avec le sourire. Ryan tourna sa tête et regarda son meilleur ami qui était en train de regarder tous le monde.

« Je ne suis pas sûre encore «

« Attend,tu peux pas revenir comme ça, et notre avis dans tous ça « Ryan se mît à dire. Derek le regarda ne sachant plus quoi faire avec Ryan.

« Un point pour Ryan, faisons un vote alors, mais avant de voter réfléchissez aux dernières semaines de déprimes que vous avez eu sans lui « Tyler disait. Les joeurs se zyeutèrent discrètement un peu honteux.

« Déprime, ils m'ont detesté coach » Derek préféra réctifier n'y croyant pas du tout.

« Tu crois » Il disait en regardant tous ses joueurs qui regardaient le sol. Derek les regarda intrigué en voyant leur regard.

« Alors qui veut que Derek revienne « Il y eu un long silence et aucune main levé. Derek les regarda tous attendant lorsqu'ils levèrent tous la main en même temps.

« Bien sûre « Ils se mirent à dire en même temps.

« Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de rester, ma mère vient me voir c'est pour ça que je joue pour lui faire plaisir mais je ne suis pas sûre de rester «

« On fera en sorte que tu ne veuilles plus quitter l'équipe crois moi » Un de ses potes se mît à dire ce qui fît sourire leur ami.

« Merci »

« Ok faisons en sorte de faire plaisir à ta mère et va te changer « Tyler se mît à dire.

* * *

**En fin d'après midi :**

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend tu te rends compte « Damon disait à Stefan. Stefan regarda Damon surpris de le voir dans son appartement, il avait débarqué comme ça chez lui.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé exactement ? » Stefan demanda les bras croisés. Damon lui avait pas vraiment expliqué, enfin si mais Stefan n'avait rien compris parmi toute les indignations que Damon n'arrêtait pas de marmonner. Il avait eu le droit à sale garce, pour qui elle se prend, je vais ne pas ramper vers elle, bla bla bla.

« ça a commencé avec oncle Zach et après elle m'a reproché de ne pas vouloir s'intéresser à sa vie et j'ai dis des choses qui ont dépassé ma pensée «

« Comme d'habitude ta première réaction à une dispute est de blesser « Stefan disait comme une évidence. Damon arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda Stefan.

« Tu vois toi tu me connais, alors pourquoi elle n'a pas compris que ce je disais je le pensais pas «

« Parce que tu l'as dit et que lorsque quelque chose est dit on ne peut que s'excuser « Stefan disait. Damon se mît à rire

« Alors là, elle peut allez se faire voir « Il disait vraiment énervé contre elle. Stefan sourît sans rien dire

« T'arrête pas de dire que ça fais seulement trois semaines vous deux, mais tu l'as déjà sous la peau » Stefan se mît à dire. Damon fronça les sourcilles.

« Où tu as sorti cette phrase ? Sérieux « Damon disait trouvant le sourire de Stefan ridicule à ce moment. Stefan perdît son sourire petit à petit se trouvant aussi ridicule.

« Je ne sais pas c'est la seule chose qui m'est venu enfin bref, tu l'aimes déjà « Il déclara

« Ne me rentre pas des idées dans la tête ok » Damon disait agacé.

« C'est vraiment mal me connaître, je ne vais pas ramper vers elle, je vais attendre qu'elle vienne «

« J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est dû genre à ramper « Stefan disait

« Moi je le suis peut être « Il disait. Ils entendirent la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

« Stefan je suis là « Jennifer disait en entrant dans l'appartement avec Bart. Elle posa les clés sur le côté et enleva la laisse de Bart. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Damon qui s'accroupît et le caressa.

« Oh tu as encore grossi ce n'est pas possible toi « Damon disait en caressant fortement Bart. Jennifer leva la tête intriguée

« Damon ? » Jennifer disait en avançant. Celui-ci se releva et lui fît la bise. Stefan voyait bien que c'était encore bizarre entre eux même si Damon faisait des efforts. D'ailleurs cela surprenait toujours Jennifer de voir Damon. Elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup mais c'était déjà mieux que rien pour elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose est arrivée ? » Jennifer demanda en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Elle s'assît dessus à côté de Stefan qui était posé contre le meuble.

« Il est en train de déblatérer toute sa haine envers Bonnie « Jennifer ouvra les yeux surprise

« Elle va bien ? » Jennifer demanda.

« Tu as entendu ce que Stefan vient de dire, elle va parfaitement bien toujours aussi emmerdeuse « Damon disait.

« Tu devrais t'excuser « Jennifer déclara ensuite. Elle savait que s'il y avait eu une dispute, c'était Damon qui était en tord. Stefan rigola, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit lorsque Damon avait débarqué.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'on sait tous que tu es toujours celui qui a tord « Elle continua.

« Ecoute la voix de la sagesse « Stefan déclara en hochant la tête sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonnie n'est pas une sainte vous savez, elle a plein de défaut et elle est tout aussi en tord dans cette histoire «

« En quoi elle est en tord ? »

« Elle s'est mêlé de ma relation avec notre famille et elle essaye constamment de me mêler à sa vie alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas très amis, famille «

« Alors en quoi elle est en tord « Jennifer et Stefan dirent en même temps ne voyant toujours pas. Damon les regarda puis s'assît sur la chaise

« ça sert à rien de parler avec vous, vous êtes toujours du côté qui n'est pas le mien « Damon disait installent un blanc dans la pièce. Stefan et Jennifer ne savaient pas si Damon faisaient référence à leur passé ou s'il avait simplement sorti cette phrase sans arrière pensé. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune arrière pensé, il n'avait rien contre eux, mais tout contre Bonnie.

« Ok de toute façon, je suis sûre que Bonnie nous en parlera aussi « Jennifer se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Damon

« Comment ça ? » Il demanda.

« Je dois me préparer d'ailleurs » Jennifer se mît à dire pressé d'être tout à l'heure pour le match. Elle s'en alla dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer.

« De quoi elle parle ? »

«On va au match voir Tyler, il nous a demandé c'est important pour lui, Bonnie ne te l'a pas dit « Stefan disait.

« Si, mais j'ai dit non « Il disait

« Tu peux toujours venir ? » Stefan disait

« Bien essayé ,mais c'est hors de question que je capitule « Damon disait

« Damon il y a quelque chose que tu cache non « Stefan disait subitement

« Quoi ? »

« Le fait que tu refuse à ce point de rencontrer les amis de Bonnie, il y a une raison parce qu'honnêtement ils sont tous cool « Damon regarda Stefan ne pouvant dire la vrai raison parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de paraître ridicule. Stefan sourît se doutant qu'il y avait une raison.

« C'est ce que je me disais « Il disait. Les deux frères se regardèrent un long moment avant que Damon se décide à s'ouvrir à lui.

« Elle n'arrête pas de parler de Klaus » Damon se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Stefan qui ne voyait pas qu'est ce que Klaus faisait dans cette histoire. Il fronça les sourcilles mais comprît mieux lorsque Damon continua

« La dernière fois elle a choisi le restaurant,j'ai passé toute la soirée à entendre ses souvenirs avec Klaus. SI je vais chez elle, si je rencontre ses amis, je sais comment ça va se passer, ? ils vont me parler , ils vont se souvenir de leur vie passé de lycéen. L'appartement entier de Bonnie est rempli de sa vie avec Klaus. Il vît même en face de chez elle. Je me le tape constamment si je laisse Bonnie m'emmener chez elle ou dans les restaurants etc« Damon disait subitement montant le ton agacé. Il regarda son frère

« Et lorsqu'elle parle de lui, elle ne cache même pas le fait qu'elle a ressenti quelque chose de fort, si fort que j'ai l'impression que c'est encore là « Damon avoua. Stefan comprît ce qui dérangeait Damon.

« Pourquoi tu lui dit pas ? » Damon se mît à rire

« Lui dire quoi que je suis jaloux, c'est pathétique, si je lui dis cela montre que je tiens vraiment à elle »

« Et alors c'est bien non «

«C'est bien si c'est réciproque » Damon déclara n'étant pas du tout sûre que Bonnie ressentait la même chose que lui. Stefan voyait dans les yeux de Damon qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

« C'est réciproque, cela se voit « Stefan disait n'ayant aucun doute sur ça. Damon regarda son frère pas du tout convaincu par ça. Il avait peur d'avoir beaucoup plus de sentiment que Bonnie envers lui. Damon était dans ses pensées lorsque Stefan parla.

« Tu l'aimes c'est ça « Stefan disait subitement attirant l'attention de Damon. Celui-ci le regarda puis fut distrait par la musique qui sortait de la chambre de Jennifer. Il écouta puis regarda Stefan perdu se demandant depuis quand Jennifer écoutait ce genre de musique.

« Depuis quand elle écoute du rnb « Il disait perturbé voulant changer de sujet parce que Bonnie lui prenait la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, Elena soupçonne un garçon derrière tous ça « Damon fronça les sourcilles

« Tu lui as parlé «

« A qui ? » Stefan demanda perdu

« A Jennifer, tu vis avec elle «

« Lui parler de quoi ? »

« Ben te renseigner si c'est un garçon « Damon demanda en s'approchant de Stefan.

« Mais non ça m'étonnerait » Stefan disait.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que notre sœur est pas assez canon pour rencontrer un garçon « Damon disait n'aimant pas vraiment la réaction de Stefan.

« Jenn est très belle « Stefan disait défendant sa sœur

« Je veux simplement dire qu'elle ne changerait jamais pour un garçon « Stefan disait. Damon et Stefan entendirent subitement Jenn chantait dans sa chambre. Stefan se releva subitement

« Elle chante « Ils dirent en même temps. Ok, elle chantait , il le savait mais là, elle chantait sur du rnb. Pour eux, c'était pas se regardèrent puis se mirent à courir vers la chambre de Jennifer pour mieux écouter. Ils avaient tous deux une oreille posée sur la porte de sa chambre.

« Ok elle commence à un peu trop à changer pour moi » Damon disait n'ayant pas remarqué plus tôt. Il toqua à la chambre de Jennifer.

« Jenn « Il cria

« Oui quoi ? » Elle demanda en essayant de mettre son ruban dans les cheveux. Elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, enfin Molly lu avait dit d'en faire un donc elle faisait. Tout le lycée avait décidé de porter les couleurs de leur équipe de basket, c'était à dire noire et rouge. C'était soirée, noire et rouge à l'honneur.

« On peut rentrer « Stefan continua. Damon le regarda choqué

« Elle écoute Maroon 5 Stef « Damon disait voulant lui faire rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

« Oui oui « Jennifer disait debout en train de mettre son ruban. Elle se tourna. Damon et Stefan entrèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant leur petite sœur. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle portait un short noir et un débardeur rouge. Jennifer rangeait ses vêtements par couleur et genre pour facilement se repérer dans ses affaires et il fallait savoir qu'elle avait sorti le haut et le t-shirt qu'elle ne mettait jamais. Elle avait fait une queue de cheval qui avec un ruban rouge. Elle avait mît un bandeau sur ses yeux, qui était rouge et noire. Le bandeau recouvrait ses yeux, elle avait laissé tombé ses lunettes, mais n'avait pas envie de montrer ces yeux donc elle mettait un ruban pour cacher et honnêtement, elle était trop mignonne en ce moment.

« Quoi ? » Jennifer disait en entendant le silence de ses frères

« Ouaw tu es belle » Stefan disait en premier

« Molly m'a dit de mettre quelque chose de rouge et noire pour représenter l'équipe de basket, on a tous prévu de s'habiller de cette couleur et j'avais que ça « Elle disait voulant vraiment jouer le jeu pour l'équipe.

« Tu as même laissé tombé les lunettes «

« Oué, mais bon je préfère avoir un truc sur les yeux « Elle disait en touchant son bandeau qu'elle avait serré, mais pas trop sur ses yeux.

« Ça te va vraiment bien « Damon disait surpris.

« Merci « Jennifer aimant bien que ces frères la trouve bien comme ça. Cela était rassurant pour elle.

« En fait qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ? » Elle demanda. Damon et Stefan ne dirent rien un moment préférant admirer leur petite sœur. Ils secouèrent subitement la tête.

« Non rien, on te laisse te préparer « Damon et Stefan dirent en même temps puis sortirent de la chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte et se posèrent contre.

« Elle grandi « Stefan disait choqué en la voyant autant changer.

« Et à l'air d'aller vraiment bien « Damon continua préférant laisser Jennifer vivre sa vie. C'était tous ce qu'il voulait pour elle, il voulait qu'elle vive après tous, c'était à cause de lui si elle avait dû mal à vivre normalement maintenant.

« Je viens avec vous, histoire de la surveiller « Damon se mît à dire aimant bien que Jennifer vive sa vie, mais il préférait être sûre, il devait veiller sur elle. Stefan tourna sa tête.

« Elle est trop mignonne pour qu'on la laisse seul avec des adolescents en chaleur « Damon disait en tournant sa tête. Les deux frères se regardèrent.

« On va jouer les parrains « Damon continua. Stefan hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord avec Damon. Jennifer était trop mignonne ce soir pour qu'ils la laissent seul.

* * *

Derek s'habilla dans les vestiaires. Il mît sa chaine porte bonheur.

« Stressé « Il entendît derrière. Il se retourna et vît Ryan

« Du tout je suis à l'aise « Derek disait. C'était pas du tout convaincant dans la mesure où le match commençait dans quelque minute.

« Menteur « Ryan disait en se préparant à son tour. Derek regarda en face de lui

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je laissé tombé « Il disait en regardant Ryan qui mettait ses chaussures.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en ai voulu « Ryan disait subitement sans regarder Derek

« Je t'en ai voulu parce que je sais très bien que lorsqu'il se passera ce qui se passera dans ta vie, tu vas me laisser tomber comme tu es en train de laisser tomber le basket et la danse « Ryan disait en regardant en face de lui. Derek ouvra les yeux surpris. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais les autres arrivèrent pour se préparer à leur tour. Ryan ignora Derek et alla parler avec les autres joueurs. Derek resta à fixer son ami n'ayant pas réalisé que Ryan savait parfaitement ses plans, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il avait évincé Ryan de ses plans comme il allait évincer tous le monde, mais Ryan n'était pas tous le monde, c'était son meilleur ami. Alors il comprenait que celui-ci lui en veuille.

Bienvenue au championnat du lycée :

Dès que les parents de Derek arrivèrent en face du lycée, ils virent la pancarte du championnat.

« Oh, ça promet « Olivia disait en prenant la main de son mari qui regardait les alentours sans rien dire. Elle le regarda et soupira

« Fais un effort s'il te plaît «

« Je fais des efforts « Il disait. Elle le regarda agacé de voir que son mari avait l'air ailleurs alors que son fils allait jouer ce soir. Il était sensé être aussi enjoué qu'elle, elle savait qu'il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle en avait marre. Olivia soupira fatigué.

« Vous vous comportez comme des gamins, les deux hommes de ma vie sont en querelle constante c'est fatiguant vraiment «

« Je ne veux pas en parler « Il disait seulement n'arrivant pas à montrer autre chose que de la froideur envers son fils. C'était pas contre Derek, c'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas s'ouvrir, il n'arrivait pas à être aussi sentimentale que sa femme ou que Derek. C'était horrible à dire, mais Derek avait raison, ils n'avaient aucun point commun père et fils. Oliva le regarda sans rien dire comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de parler avec son mari. Récemment, il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même et elle savait exactement que c'était son mécanisme pour se protéger de la souffrance.

Olivia et Henry avancèrent dans le gymnase. Ils entrèrent et virent plein de gens, c'était blindé. Ils montèrent sur les gradins et se cherchèrent une place. Ils trouvèrent des places pas trop près, pas trop loin ce qui les arrangea. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent la foule. Ils avaient tous fais l'effort de porter du noire et du rouge. Henry admira sa femme. Elle resplendissait ce soir. Ce jour, elle avait attendu en même temps que Derek. Depuis que son fils était entré au lycée, elle l'attendait, ils l'avaient attendu ensemble. Olivia sentît le regard de son mari sur elle et le regarda.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda en souriant. Il regarda son sourire puis en face de lui n'arrivant pas à lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle ce soir.

« Rien « Il disait seulement. Elle le regarda le connaissant par cœur. Elle prît sa main. Elle avait l'habitude de faire le premier pas avec lui et cela ne la gênait pas de le faire encore, et encore pour lui. Henry serra la main d'Olivia à son tour. Derek avait tord se disait Olivia, son père ne s'en foutait pas d'eux, son père n'était pas insensible, il se créait simplement une carapace impossible à briser de peur que si elle tombe, il s'effondre et Olivia le savait parfaitement. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Derek voit son mari comme elle, elle le voit, mais il y avait du boulot. Elle sortît de ses pensées se disant que ce soir c'était la fête au lycée.

Caroline s'assît suivît de David et Sarah qui prirent place chacun à côté de leur mère. Sarah et David restèrent debout à chercher leur père tandis que les autres s'assirent. Le compagnon de Laura s'assît à côté de David. Elle avait ramené un potentiel copain, un _candidat_ selon elle. Il s'appelait Vincent, il était mignon, avec des yeux marrons à en faire tombé plus d'une. Il était vraiment pas mal. Klaus s'assît quand à lui à côté de Laura. Bonnie s'assît à côté de lui et laissa une place pour Kol qui avait prévu de venir ,mais en retard. En tous cas, ils portaient tous du noir et du rouge.

« Papa » David et Sarah dirent en saluant leur père qui était sur le terrain. Tyler les regarda et les salua. Il salua ensuite Caroline qui souriait contente tous comme ses enfants.

« Alors Damon ne vient pas « Klaus demanda à Bonnie qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle tourna sa tête

« Et Beth ? » Elle demanda préférant répondre par une autre question. La connaissant, elle ne voulait pas parler de Damon qui l'avait énervé aujourd'hui.

« Elle travaille « Il disait. Bonnie resta à le regarder un long moment

« ça me surprend juste que tu viennes, ça fais au moins 3 semaines que tu as disparu de la circulation « Klaus continua.

« Je t'ai manqué « Bonnie disait

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point « Il disait en exagérant en touchant son cœur. Bonnie sourît. Klaus la fixa ce qui gêna un pue Bonnie dans la manière dont il la regardait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Elle demanda perturbé par le regard de Klaus.

"Je me suis souvenu aujourd'hui " Il avoua

"De quoi ?" Elle demanda. Il sourît et regarda les alentours

"Nous deux " Il révéla. Bonnie le regarda surprise. Klaus se mît à rire

"Tu te souviens lorsqu'on est parti à la plage ensemble" Il disait. Bonnie sourît se souvenant de cette fois là.

_"Je suis stupide " Bonnie disait assise sur le sable. Elle regardait la mer en face d'elle, elle avait une couvrante autour de ses épaules. Il faisait tard, mais elle avait pas envie de rentrer dans la maison avec les autres surtout avec Klaus à l'intérieur. _

_"Si stupide " Elle répéta._

_"Stupide pour ?"Klaus demanda subitement en se mettant face à Bonnie debout. Bonnie ne le regarda pas ne voulant pas lui parler. Klaus avait les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Il mît son pied dans le sable et en jeta un peu avec son pied sur Bonnie qui resta à l'ignorer._

_"Tu boudes " Klaus disait perdu continuant à emmerder Bonnie avec le sable. Elle ne dît rien puis essuya ses yeux. _

_"Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Klaus demanda restant debout en face de Bonnie. Bonnie ne dît rien,elle se leva puis marcha ignorant Klaus. Celui-ci la regarda partir puis marcha derrière elle calmement._

_"Pourquoi tu pleures ? Rebekah t'a emmerdé, ma sœur peut être garce parfois ma" Bonnie s'arrêta subitement forçant Klaus à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna_

_" Non elle m'a aidé à voir la vérité, c'est cool d'apprendre qu'on est l'objet d'un pari entre gars " Bonnie disait subitement. Klaus enleva les mains de ses poches subitement comprenant enfin. _

_"C'est pas ce que tu crois" Bonnie rigola puis s'en alla. _

_"Fiche moi la paix, et va te trouver un autre pari" Klaus la regarda un long moment partir puis courra après Bonnie. Il se mît en face de Bonnie _

_"Attends" Il disait._

_"Attends quoi ? que tu me dises que c'était super marrant de se foutre de ma gueule, puis je suis bête, on m'avait dit que tu adorais parié sur tout et sur rien et je suis juste un stupide pari qui a cru que lorsque tu l'avais embrassé, c'était sincère " _

_"C'était sincère " Klaus disait. Il vît les yeux de Bonnie qui brillaient de douleur. _

_"Ce que j'ai ressenti était sincère, peut être pas mon acte, mais dès que je t'ai embrassé, je savais que tu étais plus qu'un pari, plus qu'un challenge" Il disait. Bonnie rigola _

_"Arrête de mentir, tu t'y noierais pr"Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît les mains de Klaus sur son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas trop surprise. Klaus eloigna ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda._

_"Je ne mens jamais, tu devrais le savoir " Klaus déclara lèvres près des siennes puis s'en alla la laissant seul dehors près de la mer. Elle se retourna et le regarda partir._

Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées et Klaus et elle restèrent à se fixer ayant plein de souvenir en tête.

Damon, Jennifer et Stefan entrèrent à leur tour. Jennifer et Stefan même Bart avait fait l'effort de venir en rouge et noire, mais Damon s'était contenté du noir ne voulant pas vraiment faire d'effort. Ils entrèrent par le haut des gradins.

« Normalement Molly nous a gardé des places « Jennifer disait. Stefan chercha Molly puis la trouva

« C'est bon je la vois » Stefan disait. Les trois se dirigèrent vers Molly. Jennifer avança en première avec l'aide de Stefan. Elle se mît à côté de Molly.

« Ouaw tu es trop belle « Molly disait. Elle pencha sa tête ensuite pour regarder Stefan et Damon qui s'étaient assis.

« Bonsoir « Elle disait. Damon et Stefan penchèrent leur tête

« Bonsoir « Ils répondirent. Molly prît le bras de Jennifer

« Mon dieu je vais fondre « Molly disait

« Calme toi, calme toi » Jennifer disait se moquant de l'attitude de Molly qui adorait Damon.

« Hey voila toute les filles nous regarde « Damon disait sentant tous les regards sur lui. Stefan regarda les autres pour savoir où il était.

« Bonnie est là bas « Stefan disait. Damon regarda et vît Bonnie devant assise en train de parler avec Klaus. Visiblement elle avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire se disait-il. Elle souriait tous le temps et faisait des gestes avec ses mains.

« Pas la peine de la déranger, elle est occupé « Damon disait en la fixant. Stefan la regarda et sourît.

« Bon Molly tu me dis ce qui se passe ? ok «

« Pas de problème Jenn » Molly disait.

« En tous cas si c'est pour Derek que tu t'habilles comme ça, ca va faire effet «

« Pardon Derek « Damon se mît à dire en penchant sa tête. Il regarda Jennifer qui soupira ne voulant pas que Damon se mêle de sa vie. Stefan regarda à son tour Jennifer

« Non rien, un ami «

« Un ami hein, j'ai souvent été ami moi aussi » Damon disait

« Damon épargne moi ça s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois «

« Je te surveille jeune fille « Damon disait en fronçant les sourcilles. Molly rigola

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui « Molly disait.

« Hey les filles « Taylor se mît à dire arrivant à côté de Molly

« Oh Jenn tu es canon « Taylor déclara. Damon roula des yeux ayant marre d'entendre ça.

« Chut dis pas ça, il y a ses frères « Taylor vît Stefan puis pencha sa tête et vît Damon Salvatore. Elle resta à fixer Damon, celui-ci sentît le regard de la jeune fille sur lui. Il la regarda, ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Damon avait étrangement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Bon je vous laisse salut « Taylor disait subitement ce qui intrigua Stefan, Damon et Molly surtout que Molly avait gardé une place à Taylor qui lui avait demandé.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas très apprécié Damon « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant Taylor partir. Damon regarda la jeune fille à son tour.

« Tu l'as dit « Damon répondit seulement

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a « Molly disait n'ayant pas apprécié la tension qui s'était installé lorsque Taylor est venue

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il y a plein de gens qui ne m'apprécie pas « Damon disait. Il regarda Taylor qui s'était trouvée une place puis regarda en face de lui Bonnie qui était encore en train de blablater avec Klaus. Tous le monde se leva subitement en voyant les équipes entraient. Ils applaudirent tous.. Stefan regarda Jennifer qui était assise.

« Tu pourrais te lever « Stefan disait en souriant

« JE vois rien Stefan » Elle disait trouvant l'idée absurde. Stefan la força à se lever

« On s'en fout, c'est histoire de faire comme tous le monde « Il disait. Elle sourît sans rien dire aimant bien passer du temps avec Stefan et le fait que Damon soit là lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Allez Ryan, Derek « Molly cría. Jennifer tourna sa tête et regarda Molly. Stefan regarda Jennifer et sourît la voyant chuchoté dans l'oreille de Molly. Derek tourna sa tête et fît un coucou à sa mère. Il la regarda, puis il vît son père qui était contrairement à sa mère assis. Il regarda son père sans rien dire pas étonné que ce sport l'intéresse peu. Ils étaient tous l'opposé tous les deux. Derek était plus sport, son père plus rien du tout à part son travail. Derek était un peu déçu ce que sa mère vît. Ils se rassirent tous et le match commença. Olivia regarda son mari.

« Quoi ? » Il disait

« Tu aurais pu te lever «

« Qu'est ce que ça change ? » Il disait perdu. Elle le regarda puis regarda en face d'elle agacé.

« Vous allez me rendre folle littéralement « Elle disait seulement ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait dans sa famille. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi toute sa vie et que du jour au lendemain, elle découvrait les problèmes entre Derek et Henry. Ils regardèrent le match sans rien dire

« Allez « Molly cria. Jennifer caressa Bart. Stefan tourna sa tête et vît dans la manière dont elle caressait Bart que quelque chose la rendait anxieuse.

« C'est pour qui que tu stress comme ça « Stefan disait en souriant. Damon lui était ailleurs, et lever toute les deux secondes la tête pour voir Bonnie qui était assise en train de regarder en face d'elle.

« Personne « Elle disait. Stefan ne dît rien trouvant marrant ce fait. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Damon. Damon prît son téléphone tout en regardant Bonnie. Il composa le numéro de Bonnie pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Bonnie était en train de fixer en face d'elle lorsqu'elle entendît son téléphone. Elle prît son téléphone de son sac puis vît le numéro. Damon la fixa se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire tous comme Stefan. Bonnie soupira puis raccrocha. Elle éteignît son portable et le mît dans son sac puis regarda en face d'elle. Damon rangea son téléphone se rendant compte qu'entre lui et elle, Bonnie avait l'air de très bien s'en sortir sans lui. Elle ne rigolait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle n'allait pas ramper vers lui.

« Allez, allez « Caroline disait en tenant la main de ses enfants.

« Tu peux le dire si cela te dérange de regarder un match de lycéen « Laura disait en regardant son partenaire

« Non ça me rappelle mes années de lycée « Il disait.

« Tu étais quoi ? Enfin dans quel club «

« Football américain « Il disait. Laura le regarda

« Pas mal « Elle disait.

« Et toi ? » Il demanda

« Aucun club « Elle disait

« Tu mens ? « Il disait sûre qu'elle mentait.

« Non je t'assure «

« Tu mens, on a tous fais parti d'un club « Laura ne dît rien un moment avant que Klaus intervienne.

« Club d'échec « Il chuchota derrière Laura ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Laura fît un sourire agacé se doutant que Kol l'avait dit à Klaus.

« C'est vrai ? » Vincent disait. Laura rigola mal à l'aise n'aimant pas ça.

« L'écoute pas, c'est un petit marrant »

« Elle a fait des championnat d'échecs » Klaus rajouta derrière l'oreille de Laura. Bonnie lui frappa l'épaule. Il se retourna et les deux rigolèrent s'en voulant de rire sur ça alors que Laura détestait vraiment sa vie de lycée. Elle avait détesté toute sa vie de lycée, c'était une _looser_ contrairement à Caroline qui était populaire. Bonnie savait quant à elle que c'était un sujet sensible parce que Laura avait détesté sa période lycée, elle ne voulait pas en parler la plupart du temps. Kol arriva à ce moment là, un peu en retard. Il essaya de se faire discret en se faisant un chemin vers Bonnie qui lui avait réservé une place ,mais il entendait toutes les filles qui étaient en train de chuchoter parlant de lui. Bonnie regarda Kol qui s'assît discrètement

« Super entrée en discrétion « Elle disait ironiquement

« J'ai raté quelque chose « Il demanda

« Laura a emmené son rencard et Klaus est en train de lui foutre la honte en lui rappelant qu'elle a fait des championnats d'échec » Bonnie disait. Kol pencha sa tête en avant et sourît

« Elle a gagné le championnat « Kol confirma. Laura resta dos à eux et se retint de se retourner vers eux pour les engueuler. Elle se contrôla, elle était énervée et Vincent le savait.

« Mon frère aussi en a fait, il m'a appris à en jouer je trouve ça cool « Il disait. Bonnie, Kol et Klaus se regardèrent se demandant comment il pouvait faire pour trouver ça cool. Laura le regarda puis sourît

« Tu peux m'excuser deux secondes « Elle disait puis se retourna et regarda ses partenaires

« Allez vous faire voir « Elle disait en ne bougeant que ses lèvres. Ils entendirent tous Caroline criait subitement.

« Non « Caroline, David et Sarah dirent en même temps en voyant que l'équipe adverse avait marqué. Henry regarda sa femme qui était en train de crier contre l'équipe adverse. Il regarda ensuite Derek et vît que celui-ci était en train de parler à son équipe pour leur dire que c'était rien. Il regarda Derek et sourît sans rien dire.

**Mariana Trench : Haven't had enough **

_**Test, test**_  
_** Je ne fais que suggérer**_  
_** Toi et moi n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose**_  
_** Sortie, sortie**_  
_** D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai deviné juste, juste**_  
_** Mais je te veux toujours, je te veux**_  
_** Ca ne veut pas dire te nargué.**_  
_** Si tu quittes maintenant**_  
_** Je vais revenir et te hanter**_  
_** Tu te souviendras, retourne à l'expéditeur maintenant, maintenant**_

Damon quant à lui regardait seulement Bonnie. Cette fois-ci elle ne parlait pas seulement à Klaus, mais aussi à Kol. Elle était entre les deux et honnêtement, il était jaloux, vraiment jaloux de voir qu'elle était autant à l'aise avec eux, qu'elle leur souriait comme elle lui souriait lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux ensemble.

Il prît son téléphone et appela ,mais il tomba sur sa messagerie. Là il était agacé. Elle avait exactement les mêmes mimiques, le même sourire, rire, regard envers eux et à ce moment il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il avait plus qu'eux ?. En la voyant, il ne voyait aucune différence d'être entre lui et eux pourtant lui il était son copain, elle était censé donner un petit plus, quelque chose qui lui fasse croire qu'il était spéciale, mais rien du tout. Damon les regarda puis entendît Jennifer et Molly qui étaient en train de manger des pop corns. Il se pencha

« Les filles je peux me servir « Damon disait.

« vas y » Damon prît les pop corns. Il en prit quelque un. Stefan tourna sa tête voyant Damon commençait à se relever.

« Non tu n'es pas sérieux là « Stefan disait choqué. Bonnie était en train de regarder en face d'elle lorsqu'elle sentît quelque chose atterrir sur sa tête. Elle toucha ses cheveux puis vît du pop corns.

« Baissez vous « Damon disait à Stefan, Jennifer et Molly qui se baissèrent subitement. Bonnie se retourna ,mais ne vît personne. Elle regarda derrière elle intrigué puis se concentra sur le match.

« Damon arrête « Stefan disait choqué par l'attitude puérile de son frère. Bonnie reçu encore du pops corn sur sa tête. Elle se retourna encore une fois.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Kol demanda voyant qu'elle bougeait. Klaus , Laura et Vincent se retournèrent

« Quelqu'un me lance du pop corn « Bonnie disait, elle était en train de regarder en face d'elle lorsqu'elle vît des jeunes en haut qui lui faisaient un signe du doigt pour lui dire que c'était eux qui lançait des pop corn.

_**Eh bien je souhaite seulement qu'on puisse revenir**_  
_** Une fois de plus et commençer**_  
_** Retourner avant que je me perde moi-même quelque part**_  
_** Quelque part dedans**_

_** On a été coincé ici, tellement longtemps**_  
_** Quand c'est le départ qui est mauvais**_  
_** Un dernier essai**_  
_** J'aurais rendu la fin correcte**_  
_** Tu ne peux pas arrêter ceci**_  
_** Et je dois insister que tu**_  
_** N'en a pas eu assez**_  
_** Tu n'en a pas eu assez**_

« Damon j'ai mal, je dois me lever « Jennifer disait en se relevant ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Bonnie vît ensuite l'ami de Jennifer puis Stefan. Elle les regarda intrigué lorsqu'elle vît ensuite Damon qui regardait derrière lui faisant semblant de rien. Bonnie se crispa subitement

« Oh l'enfoiré « Elle disait hallucinant. Kol , Laura, Vincent et Klaus regardèrent Damon le trouvant vraiment culoté.

« Au moins il est venu » Laura disait. Bonnie prît son téléphone. Elle le ralluma puis appela Damon qui répondit.

« Allo « Damon disait toujours faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Kol et Klaus regardèrent le match voyant que c'était mouvementé subitement. Tous le monde avait les yeux rivé sur le match subitement surtout Molly qui commentait en même temps à Jennifer qui se retrouvait à fond dans un match qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il y avait seulement Bonnie et Damon qui ne suivaient pas le match

« Je sais que c'est toi qui me lance des pop corns arrête ça, c'est gamin de ta part « Bonnie disait. Damon regarda enfin Bonnie

« A chaque fois que tu souriras à Klaus ou Kol je t'en lancerais rectification à chaque fois que tu souriras, rigoleras, parlera je t'en lancerais « Il disait. Bonnie le regarda hallucinant

« Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour toi » Elle disait hallucinant

« Non je le fais pour toi » Il disait. Il prît les pops corn de Jennifer qui était trop préoccupé à écouter Molly. Bonnie se prît encore des pop corns. Elle les enleva agacé

« Arrête ça »

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu m'obéis pas « Il disait.

« Va te faire voir monsieur ma vie est plus intéressante que tous le monde. Le plus ennuyant de nous deux c'est toi et là maintenant tu m'ennuies au moins Klaus et Kol sont marrant « Elle disait puis raccrocha. Elle le faisait exprès, il voulait la pousser à bout, elle aussi savait faire ça. Bonnie regarda le match sans rien dire. Damon la regarda prêt à lui lancer des pops corn.

_**Coincé ici, tellement longtemps**_  
_** Quand c'est le départ qui est mauvais**_  
_** Plus de dernière place**_  
_** Tu ferais mieux de rendre ton histoire claire**_  
_** Tu ne peux pas arrêter ceci**_  
_** Et je dois insister que tu**_  
_** N'en a pas eu assez**_  
_** Tu n'en a pas eu assez**_

_** Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, besoin de toi**_  
_** Je ne veux pas te taquiner**_  
_** Si tu me veux**_  
_** Je reviendrai et te rencontrerai**_  
_** Chuchote, chuchote**_  
_** Tu dois admettre que tu le veux**_  
_** Tu, tu le veux**_

Au bout d'un moment, les équipes se retrouvèrent à égalité.

« Je crois que Papa commence à s'inquiéter « Sarah chuchota dans l'oreille de sa mère qui lui prît les mains.

« On va lui donner notre énergie ok « Caroline disait à ses enfants. Ils serrèrent tous leur poing et fermèrent les yeux un moment, c'était un rituel entre eux. Vincent les regarda et rigola.

« Ils sont mignon »

« Parfois « Laura disait ce qui fît sourire Vincent. Kol regarda Vincent et Laura

« C'est qui lui en fait ? » Kol demanda à Bonnie. Bonnie tourna sa tête

« Jaloux » Elle disait, dès qu'elle finit sa phrase elle sentît un pop corn sur elle. Kol tourna sa tête et regarda Damon qui souriait en mangeant des pop corns.

« Tu veux que je lui règle son compte « Kol se mît à dire en souriant à Damon qui lui rendît son sourire.

« Non c'est bon «

« Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? c'est un gros con ce type « Kol disait en regardant Bonnie.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment les mieux placé pour parler «

« Comment tu sais ? tu es jamais sorti avec moi » Kol disait en souriant. Il aimait vraiment la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle roula des yeux cachant son malaise surtout que Damon était en haut en train de l'épier, et elle ne voyait que lui à ce moment.

« Regarde comment tu as traité Laura, et regarda comment tu t'intéresse à sa vie «

« C'était juste une question, je pense juste qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble « Kol disait en regardant Laura qui était en train de sourire.

_**Eh bien je souhaite seulement qu'on puisse revenir**_  
_** Une fois de plus et commençer**_  
_** Retourner avant que j'ai perdu moi-même quelque part**_  
_** Quelque part dedans**_

_** On a été pris ici, tellement longtemps**_  
_** Quand c'est le départ qui est mauvais**_  
_** Un dernier essai**_  
_** J'aurais rendu la fin correcte**_  
_** Tu ne peux pas arrêter ceci**_  
_** Et je dois insister que tu**_  
_** N'en a pas eu assez**_  
_** Tu n'en a pas eu assez**_

« C'est ce que je me disais « Elle disait attirant le regard de Kol.

« Je vais sourire « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Kol qui se demandait pourquoi elle lui disait

« Donc joue le jeu, je vais faire semblant que tu m'ais dit un truc marrant ok » Elle disait. Elle commença à sourire puis à rire ce qui surpris Kol qui voyait qu'elle faisait bien semblant. Bonnie recula subitement et se retrouva contre Klaus. Les pops corns que Damon avait lancé atterrir sur les personne d'en face. Ces personnes se retournèrent et regardèrent derrière eux.

« C'est le gars en haut « Bonnie disait en montrant Damon du doigt, mais Damon les salua s'en foutant totalement de ce que les gens peuvent dire. Klaus regarda Bonnie qui était posé sur son épaule

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi » Bonnie se retourna et recula de Klaus. Les deux se regardèrent puis Bonnie sentît encore quelque chose sur sa tête. _Là c'était trop_. Bonnie se leva subitement.

« Où tu vas ? » Ils demandèrent tous perdu.

« Je vais m'asseoir de l'autre côté « Bonnie disait gênant tous le monde. Elle ignora Damon vraiment agacé par lui. Il avait besoin de faire foirer ces soirées entre amis, c'était agaçant. Damon la regarda partir sans rien dire.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi « Stefan disait trouvant l'attitude de Damon gamin. Damon mangea les pop corn et sourît.

_**Pris ici, tellement longtemps**_  
_** Quand c'est le départ qui est mauvais**_  
_** Plus de dernière place**_  
_** T'es mieux de rendre ton histoire claire**_  
_** Tu ne peux pas arrêter ceci**_  
_** Et je dois insister que tu**_  
_** N'en a pas eu assez**_  
_** Tu n'en a pas eu assez**_

_** N'en a tu pas besoin?**_  
_** Ne veux tu pas ceci un peu?**_  
_** (test, test, je ne fait que suggérer)**_  
_** N'en a tu pas besoin?**_  
_** Ne veux tu pas ceci un peu?**_  
_** (test, test, je ne fait que suggérer)**_

« Je sais, mais au moins elle risque de ne plus parler avec Kol et Klaus « Il disait en croquant dans un pop corn fière de lui. Stefan le regarda hallucinant, mais ne dît rien. Bonnie s'assît au loin toute seule près de Taylor. Caroline tourna sa tête et vît Damon.

« Il nous fait chier ce con même pas foutu de passer une soirée ensemble « Caroline disait agacé. Elle se leva subitement forçant ses enfants à se lever.

« Allez levez vous « Elle disait à VInvent, Laura, Klaus et Kol qui se levèrent sans discuter voyant que Caroline n'était pas d'humeur. Ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent rejoindre Bonnie. Damon les regarda hallucinant voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire séparé. Bonnie sourit en voyant Caroline s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec les enfants.

« Merci « Elle disait à Caroline.

« Ton copain est jaloux c'est bon signe au moins « Caroline disait arrivant un peu à suivre la vie de Bonnie. Tous le monde se leva subitement vu qu'une équipe à marquer. Jennifer sourît tout comme Molly.

« Très utile en effet « Stefan disait se moquant de Damon qui resta à regarder Bonnie. Bonnie souriait et rigolait avec Caroline tous comme elle le faisait avec tous le monde. Il y avait pas de quoi être jaloux en vrai se disait-il mais il était quand même.

_**Pris ici, tellement longtemps**_  
_** Quand c'est le départ qui est mauvais**_  
_** Un dernier essai**_  
_** J'aurais rendu la fin - tu**_

_** Tu ne peux pas arrêter ceci**_  
_** Et je dois insister que tu**_  
_** N'en a pas eu assez**_  
_** (Tu n'en a pas eu assez)**_  
_** Tu n'en a pas eu assez**_  
_** (Tu n'en a pas eu assez)**_

_** Pris ici, tellement longtemps**_  
_** Quand c'est le départ qui est mauvais**_  
_** Plus de dernière place**_  
_** (Aucune dernière place)**_  
_** Tu est mieux de rendre to histoire claire**_  
_** Tu ne peux pas arrêter ceci**_  
_** (N'as tu pas besoin de ceci?)**_  
_** Et je dois insister que tu**_  
_** N'en a pas eu assez**_  
_** (ne veux tu pas ceci un peu?)**_  
_** Tu n'en a pas eu assez**_

_** Test, Test**_  
_** Je ne fait que suggérer**_  
_** Toi et moi est peut-être la meilleure chose**_

Plus personne ne fît de bruit lorsqu'ils virent qu'il restait une minute de match. Bonnie n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé à force de se préoccuper de tous les pop corns qu'elle se recevait de Damon. Derek était chargé de marquer le panier de sa distance qui était loin. Le père de Derek serra la main de sa femme ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était intéressé par le match. Derek soupira en tenant le ballon. Ils regardèrent tous les minutes impatiemment. Derek lança enfin le ballon. Il y eu un long silence. Jennifer resta à écouter à travers le silence. Dès qu'elle entendît le bruit du ballon entrer dans le panier, elle se leva. Elle entendît tous le monde crier, puis elle se mît à crier et Molly et elle s'enlacèrent. Damon et Stefan regardèrent Jennifer. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Derek crièrent et ils s'enlacèrent tous. Tyler posa son carnet et sourît. Caroline, ses enfants et tout le monde crièrent à leur tour content. Derek leva sa tête et vît son père et sa mère debout en train d'applaudir. Derek regarda son père surpris. Son père souriait, c'était impressionnant de voir son sourire. Derek était figé sur son père lorsqu'il sentît quelque chose près de son pied. Il baissa la tête et vît Bart qui avait un bandeau noir et rouge autour de son cou lui aussi. Il caressa Bart.

« C'est Jenn qui t'envoi » Il disait en la cherchant du regard, mais il ne vît personne. Il la chercha partout se demandant où elle était. Lorsqu'il vît Molly qui lui faisait un signe, il vît Jennifer qui avait un bandeau sur ses yeux. Elle était mignonne. Il la regarda. Damon regarda Jennifer puis Derek intrigué ? Mais ne dît rien.

« Papa « David et Sarah dirent en même temps en courant vers -ci les porta

« On a gagné « Ils dirent. Caroline s'approcha de Tyler.

«J'ai jamais autant aimé le sport que ce soir » Elle disait ce qui fît rire Tyler et ses enfants.

« On doit fêter ça « Ryan disait en mettant ses mains autour du cou de Derek.

« On a intérêt » Il disait, les deux se regardèrent

« Tu as aimé hein « Ryan disait en parlant de jouer. Derek hocha la tête

« ça m'avait manqué «

« Tu nous avais manqué « Ryan disait. Ils se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la mère de Derek arrivait vers lui.

« mon chéri,» Elle disait en l'enlaçant évinçant Ryan. Derek tenait Bart par la laisse.

« Maman » Il disait sentant sa mère l'étranglait. Elle s'éloigna de lui

« Tu as été magnifique, c'était magnifique surtout toi » Elle disait. Derek roula des yeux puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa mère.

« Tu es contente ? « Il demanda sachant qu'elle avait attendu ce jour tous comme lui depuis le début du lycée.

« Oui, tu étais si heureux, ça m'a fais chaux au cœur « Elle disait sentant ses yeux devenir humide

« Ne pleure pas « Il disait

« J'essaye « Elle disait en touchant ses joues. Il sourît , sa mère baissa la tête et sourît en voyant le chien

« Oh c'est à qui ce chien « Elle demanda en caressant le chien qui fermait les yeux à son toucher.

« Une ami » Il disait seulement en souriant voyant sa mère caressait le chien. Derek était en train de regarder sa mère et Bart lorsqu'il entendît son père.

« Impressionnant, tu as réussi à me faire aimer le basket pendant une seconde « Son père disait en applaudissant.

« Sérieux ? » Derek disait surpris

« Oui, tu es doué, littéralement doué, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir vu joué plus tôt « Il disait. Derek ne dit rien, il allait faire une remarque déplaisante mais elle disparût grâce à la bonne humeur de tout le monde dans les gradins. Olivia se releva et s'approcha de son mari. Elle se mît sous son bras et les deux regardèrent.

« Je suis vraiment fière de toi »

« Maman, c'est juste un match » Derek disait « Je sais, mais c'est tout de même le cas «

« On se disait avec ton père que tu pouvais rester ici, t'amuser à la fête , nous on a prévu autre chose, mais tu peux venir c'est comme tu veux, un peu d'air te fera du bien je pense « Olivia disait. Derke les regarda un long moment

« Où vous allez ? » Il demanda

« En rendez vous « Olivia disait en regardant son mari. Derek les regarda surpris de voir sa mère et son père s'aimaient autant comme le premier jour mais pourquoi lui n'arrivait –il pas à lui pardonner.

« Ok, je vais vous laissez alors « sa mère s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça encore une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime « Elle chuchota puis s'éloigna de lui

« Ton père a un truc à te dire aussi, je t'attends dehors près de la voiture Henry » Elle disait puis s'en alla ce qui intrigua le père de Derek qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Une fois derrière Derek, Olivia se retourna et dit à son mari de l'enlacer en lui faisant un geste. Henry regarda Olivia puis Derek.

« Elle fait des signes derrière moi c'est ça « Derek disait connaissant sa mère par cœur. Son père hocha la tête

« Oui « Il disait

« Elle me conseille de t'enlacer « Il avoua ne montrant rien dans sa voix. Derek le regarda

« Pas besoin tu sais « Il disait sachant que son père n'était pas du genre comme ça.

« Le truc c'est qu'elle nous regarde « Son père disait.

« Ha « Derek disait seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Son père le regarda sans rien faire et le connaissant il n'allait rien faire.

« Bon je m'en charge « Derek disait puis s'approcha de son père et l'enlaça. Son père ne réagit pas, au moment où il allait entourer le dos de Derek de ses bras celui-ci s'éloigna de lui.

« Tu vois ce n'est pas dure « Il disait.

« Allez passe une bonne soirée avec maman » Derek disait puis s'en alla avec Bart. Henry regarda en face de lui agacé puis se retourna

« Hey fiston « Il disait ce qui intrigua Derek qui se retourna se demandant depuis quand son père l'appelait comme ça.

« Je sais que je peux paraitre froid avec toi, et je m'en excuse « Il disait subitement. Derek ne dît rien surpris d'entendre son père lui dire.

« Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir la fierté maintenant » Sn père s'arrêta un moment puis continua.

« je suis content que tu arrives encore à être heureux à travers le sport « Il disait ce qui intrigua Derek qui ne comprenait pas vraiment cette phrase. Dans la manière dont son père avait l'air de le dire, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il allait partir mais Derek l'appela.

« Henry » Derek se mît à dire, son père le regarda perdu

« Tu es heureux toi ? » Derek demanda subitement. Cette question n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Il se demandait comment son père se sentait parfois. Pour lui Henry était un être sans sentiment mais il voulait croire qu'il y avait plus que ça. Son père ne dît rien ,mais Derek comprît la réponse. Son père secoua la tête

« Je suis désolé « Henry disait seulement

« De quoi ? » Derek demanda mais il savait très bien la réponse.

« De te dire que je ne suis pas heureux » Son père commença. Il regarda le sol puis son fils. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les gradins. Tous le monde commençait à partir pour la fête.

« et que lorsqu'il se passera ce qui se passera, tu ne suffiras pas à mon bonheur « Son père continua en regardant son fils. Derek le regarda et eut mal au cœur. Ouch, c'était douloureux d'entendre ça, le pire c'était que son père lui disait ouvertement.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi » Henry disait puis s'en alla ce qui intrigua Derek qui ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il regarda son père partir et sentît ses yeux lui piquaient subitement. Derek s'essuya les yeux se disant qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil. Il regarda son père puis se retourna tout en essayant d'enlever la foutu poussière de ses yeux. Il resta figé en voyant Ryan. Ryan resta à le regarder tout aussi surpris que Derek. Il avait entendu ce que son père avait dit. Derek se mît à sourire essayant de cacher sa douleur comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Ouch « Il disait seulement en souriant. Ryan le connaissait par cœur.

« Pas besoin d'être surpris hein « Derek disait mais Ryan voyait que même si Derek ne s'entendait pas avec son père, les mots de celui-ci l'affectait. Ryan ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter.

« Je suis là moi, je sais que ça craint mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il faut dire dans ses moments là « Ryan disait . Derek se mît à sourire

« C'est bizarre entre gars non de dire ça « Derek disait en avançant avec Bart. Ryan se retourna une fois que Derek passa à côté de lui et les deux marchèrent pour se diriger vers la fête au lycée.

« N'étais tu pas au courant qu'une rumeur sur moi dit que je suis gay « Ryan disait sur un ton humoristique qui fît rire Derek. Derek tourna la tête et regarda son meilleur ami. Derek s'arrêta subitement forçant Ryan à s'arrêter.

« En fait, j'ai jamais pensé à te laisser tomber » Derek se mît à dire.

« Au cas où tu te posais la question, j'ai jamais pensé à te laisser tomber » Ryan se mît à sourire. Derek marcha ensuite laissant Ryan derrière. Celui-ci sourît mais perdît son sourire en entendant son ami.

« En fait, c'est moi qui est lancé la rumeur comme quoi tu étais gaie « Derek révéla en souriant.

« Quoi ? » Ryan cria. Derek haussa les épaules et accéléra le pas avec Bart.

« Derek « Ryan hurla mais Derek courra à toute allure avec Bart.

* * *

« Bon je te surveille, fais attention » Stefan disait à Jennifer. Damon quant à lui était en train de regarder tous les étudiants. Les adultes étaient chargés de chaperonné les étudiants.

« Stefan, il y a que de la boisson sans alcool ici, et en plus plein d'adulte sont ici pour nous surveiller ne t'inquiète pas, « Jennifer disait en regardant les autres. Jennifer et Molly s'en allèrent ensuite pour aller se chercher à boire. Damon et Stefan regardèrent Jennifer.

« ça me fait peur, elle grandi trop vite « Stefan disait en regardant Jennifer qui souriait avec Molly. Damon regarda Jennifer à son tour trouvant aussi. Ils restèrent à la regarder voulant la surveiller. Les autres élèves étaient en train de danser sur la musique Can't Hold Us de Mackelmore . Damon était en train de regarder les élèves lorsqu'il vît Bonnie et Laura qui étaient en train de danser. Caroline était parti avec les enfants pour les coucher tôt parce que le lendemain, ils avaient cours, pour une fois c'était Tyler qui restait à faire la fête et pas elle, mais elle lui autorisait de profiter.

« Tiens « Molly disait en servant un verre de ponch à Jennifer. Molly bu le sien et sourît. Jennifer bu lentement le sien à son tour bougeant sa tête sur la musique.

« Hey, je te cherchais « Derek disait en arrivant avec Bart et Ryan.

« Oh les délichoc se sont réconcilié « Molly disait ce qui fît rire Jennifer.

« Très marrant « Molly regarda Derek qui regardait Jennifer un long moment et sourît

« Ryan tu danses avec moi » Molly se mît à dire en l'emmenant avec lui de force. Ryan cria

« Attends, je voulais res » Il disait mais Molly lui dit de la fermer. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles perdu tous comme Derek mais celui-ci passa à autre chose.

« Tiens, tu l'as oublié « Il disait en mettant la laisse dans la main de Jennifer.

« Je te l'ai prêté « Elle disait

« Ben merci beaucoup » Il répondit. Ils ne dirent rien un moment jusqu'à que Jennifer parle

« Alors résultat des courses, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Elle demanda

« Tu verras« Il disait seulement ce qui fît sourire Jennifer. Il y eu ensuite un silence avant que Derek parle.

« Tu es belle « Il disait subitement puis se trouva bizarre de dire ça

« C'est bizarre de dire ça comme ça, je veux dire ça te va bien surtout ton bandeau sur les yeux, ça change de tes lunettes flippante « Il disait puis se trouva bête de dire ça lorsqu'il vît que Jennifer avait l'air intrigué.

« On rembobine, tu es belle comme ça « Il disait. Jennifer rigola trouvant marrant Derek parfois, il se prenait beaucoup trop la tête. Elle bu son verre sans rien dire tous en souriant. Stefan fixa Jennifer se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de sourire. Elle bougea la tête.

« Viens, c'est mon passage « Il disait en prenant Jennifer avec lui par la main. Celle-ci finit son verre et le posa sur la table. Elle laissa Bart qui était par terre, allongé près de la table. Derek regarda Jennifer qui ne bougeait pas.

« Là il faut que tu chante na na na nan » Il disait en prenant les mains de Jennifer. Jennifer sourît et commença à bouger. Derek et elle sautèrent en même temps que tous les lycéens.

« Na nan na na all the people say nannana « Tous le monde dirent même Jennifer qui rigolaient en sautant comme une folle. Derek la tenait pour qu'elle fasse attention en sautant. Il la regarda sautait et sourît. Le refrain retentît. Ils dansèrent oubliant tous les paroles. Jennifer sourît s'amusant vraiment bien pour une fois.

« Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu m'as dit « Stefan se mît à dire en regardant à son tour Bonnie. Damon resta à la fixer sans rien dire

« Allez fais pas le con, en plus ce n'était pas sympa le truc des pop corns tu devrais t'excuser et je sais que tu veux y allé, tu attends juste que quelqu'un te pousse à y aller « Stefan continua voyant Bonnie et Laura qui étaient en train de danser. La chanson se changea pour laisser place à Bruno Mars. Bonnie et Laura se regardèrent et crièrent comme des folles en entendant leur chanson de Bruno Mars. Laura secoua la tête faisant bouger ses long cheuveux blond. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna en rond.

« C'est bon, elle est lançé « Kol disait en voyant Laura dansait. Bonnie s'arrêta et resta surprise en voyant Laura qui commençait visiblement à se lacher. Laura laissa Bonnie puis se dirigea vers les garçons et emmena Vincent avec elle. Kol regarda Laura ce qui fît rire Klaus.

« Tu es jaloux ? » Son frère demanda. Kol ne dît rien restant à regarder Laura ne montrant aucune expression

« Crois moi Klaus, Laura est tentante quand on ne l'a pas ,mais une fois qu'on l'a, c'est une emmerdeuse tu vois ce Vincent, elle est en train de séduire, elle aggripe et paf tu es dans la merde, ce n'est pas de la jalousie que je ressens, mais de la pitié « Kol disait avec une mine dépité. Klaus et Tyler se regardèrent puis rigolèrent .

« Tu crains « Tyler disait en rigolant. Ils rigolèrent mais perdirent tous leur sourire en voyant Damon s'approchait de Bonnie.

« Et toi Klaus tu es jaloux ? » Kol demanda ce qui fît rire Tyler mais pas Klaus qui regardait Damon et Bonnie. Klaus resta à regarder Bonnie pensant à leur passé.

« « Non, j'ai plus le droit de l'être « Klaus disait seulement puis bu un verre de ponch. Tyler et Kol le regardèrent sans rien dire. Klaus bu puis fît une grimace.

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Tyler demanda. Klaus posa son verre

« Désolé de te dire ça, il y a de l'alcool dans le ponch »

« Mais non c'est impossible «

« Je te le dis moi, des élèves ont mis de l'alcool « Klaus disait. Tyler bu un peu puis posa le verre.

« Merde « Il disait ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'on est dans la merde si tes élèves sont bourré « Kol disait n'imaginant pas à quel point ils étaient dans la merde surtout lorsqu'il voyait les filles et les garçons dansaient ensemble. Bonnie allait se diriger vers les bols de ponch lorsqu'elle sentît quelqu'un la prendre par le bras. Elle se retourna et vît Damon. Damon sourît essayant de refroidir Bonnie qui s'était montrée froide subitement.

« Toi, je veux plus te parler « Elle disait en s'éloignant de Damon. Il roula des yeux puis la rattrapa

« Sérieux, c'était juste des pop corn « Il disait. Bonnie se retourna vers lui .

« C'était aussi humiliant de voir que ton copain te traite comme une poubelle à pop corn. Tu m'en as lançé toute la soirée » Elle déclara agacé

« Pauvre chou » Damon disait en souriant mais vît que cela ne faisait pas du tout rire Bonnie.

« Je pensais que Klaus était gamins mais alors toi, je crois que tu le dépasses sur ça « Bonnie disait. Damon perdît son sourire subitement ayant marre des comparaisons de Bonnie. Elle ne faisait que ça constamment et là c'était agaçant.

« Ne me compare plus jamais à lui ok « Damon disait subitement se montrant ferme ce qui intrigua Bonnie. Il s'en alla bousculant légèrement Bonnie de son épaule. Elle se retourna et le regarda perdu voyant que cette fois-ci c'était Damon qui avait perdu son sourire.

« Damon « Elle disait perdu en avançant ayant peur d'avoir froissé Damon même si elle ne savait pas en quoi. Elle avança et rejoignît Damon qui était en train de marcher dans le couloir du lycée, histoire de prendre l'air.

Molly était en train de danser avec Ryan, mais s'arrêta subitement se sentant pas très bien.

« Ouaw « Elle disait commençant à voir trouble. Elle allait tomber mais Ryan la rattrapa.

« hey Molly ça va ? » Il demanda

« Je me sens pas bien » Elle disait perdu ayant mal. Elle voyait tous flou, et entendait des voix graves. La voix de Ryan lui paraissait grave. Ryan la regarda perdu. Molly mît ses deux mains sur son visage essayant de se calmer mais elle ne voyait que du flou, elle n'entendait que des bourdonnements.

« Molly « Ryan déclara en posant sa main sur son épaule. Molly leva la tête et regarda Ryan. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait, le visage de Ryan lui paraissait déformé.

« Ca va ? » Ryan demanda, elle percevait tous au ralenti, les images et les sons. Elle comprît ce qui allait lorsqu'elle vît un gobelet par terre.

« Je crois « Elle s'arrêta de parler intrigué

« Quelque chose dans mon verre » Elle disait puis tomba en avant ,mais Ryan la rattrapa. Celui-ci regarda en face de lui perdu.

« Je me sens bizarre « Jennifer déclara subitement en arrêtant de danser ce qui intrigua Derek. Celui-ci la regarda perdu .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Jennifer sentît ses yeux lui brûlaient subitement.

« Mes yeux « Elle se mît à dire

« Ils me brûlent « Derek la regarda perdu. Jennifer mît ses mains sur son bandeau essayant de l'enlever ,mais elle n'arrivait pas. Il était trop serré.

«Mes yeux « Elle disait en essayant, mais rien. Derek s'approcha voyant que Jennifer n'arrivait pas à enlever son bandeau.

« Je vais le faire « Il disait perdu voyant l'attitude étrange de sa camarade. Jennifer arrêta de paniquer dès qu'elle sentît la main de Derek qui lui enlevait délicatement les yeux. Il enleva son bandeau et vît Jennifer qui avait les yeux fermés. Il la regarda étrangement voyant le contour de ses yeux et paupières qui était légèrement rouge.

« Jennifer « Il l'appela voyant lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jennifer ouvra subitement les yeux. Derek fût surpris en voyant les yeux bleues de Jennifer. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait les yeux aussi bleus. Dès que Jennifer ouvra les paupières celle-ci se retrouva dans une voiture. Derek voyait les pupilles de Jennifer bougeait dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Je vois rien « Jennifer disait en touchant ses yeux ce qui intrigua Derek qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Pourquoi je vois rien » Elle se mît à dire. Elle leva la tête vers Derek qui se retrouva paralysé en voyant des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de Jennifer. Mais elle, elle ne voyait pas Derek, elle voyait Damon, elle voyait le corps de Damon qui était retourné sur le siège du conducteur après que la voiture ait fait un tonneau. Elle voyait Damon qui avait les yeux fermés et du sang sur son visage. Elle ne voyait que le rouge de son sang.

« Oh mon dieu Damon « Elle commença à crier attirant le regard de tous le monde. Derek la regarda perdu ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait versé des larmes en une tourna sa tête avec Tyler puis s'approcha de Jennifer

« Jennifer qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Stefan demanda en mettant sa main sur les épaules de Jennifer.

« Damon il saigne, appeler une ambulance s'il vous plait « Elle hurla.

« Jennifer « Stefan disait. Tyler , Klaus s'approchèrent perdu.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Stefan demanda à Derek qui haussa les épaules

«Je ne sais pas » Derek disait perdu mais Ryan arriva.

« Et je crois qu'il y a un truc dans le ponch Molly se sent pas bien « Ryan commença à dire.

« Comment ça « Tyler demanda

« Elle hallucine, on dirait qu'elle est drogué«

« Damon, réveille toi , réveille toi « Jennifer hurla réveillant tous le monde de leur pensée.

« J'arrive à peine à le voir Stefan pourquoi ? pourquoi j'arrive à peine le voir, il faut l'aider, il est en train de mourir « Jennifer isait en regardant partout à côté d'elle.

« A l'aide « Elle hurla figeant tout le monde sur place qui virent les larmes de Jennifer qui coulaient sans jamais s'arrêter.

« Jenn tu es au lycée, pas avec Damon, Damon va bien ok » Stefan disait essayant de ressaisir sa petite sœur.

« C'est ma faute, l'accident, il faut l'aider « Elle commença à crier

« Aidez le Damon « Elle hurla commençant à se mettre à genou. Elle commença à pleurer en se mettant à genou. Derek la regarda choqué voyant toute les larmes qu'elle était en train de verser.

« Elle est en train d'halluciné « Laura disait perdu elle aussi.

« Damon est là, je vais le ramener « Klaus se mît à dire se rendant compte que la situation était en train de dégénérer. Derek lui était paralysé par les larmes de Jennifer se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de voir, si c'était une hallucination, celle-ci ressemblait à un cauchemar. Stefan se mît derrière Jennifer et mît ses bras autour d'elle. Il entendît Tyler qui avait appelé une ambulance. Tous les lycéens étaient en train de regarder Jennifer et Stefan perdu.

« Jenn ce n'est pas réel « Stefan disait ayant compris qu'elle était en train de se souvenir. Elle n'hallucinait, elle se souvenait. Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais souvenu de l'accident, elle ne s'en était jamais remémorer une bribe, mais peu importe ce qu'elle avait pris c'était assez puissant pour réveiller des souvenirs enfoui.

« Attends pourquoi tu es énervé subitement ? » Bonnie cria à Damon dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta

« Je devrais être énervé « Elle continua en criant agacé par l'attitude gamine de Damon. Damon se retourna et rigola

« Toi, alors je sais que je peux être egocentrique, mais là tu me rattrape tu n'imagine même pas « Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise

« Sérieux, je suis egocentrique, c'est toi qui agit comme un macho ou je ne sais pas quoi, monsieur ne veut pas venir quand je l'invite alors j'ai le droit d'être celle qui te fais les reproches parce que j'ai aucun tord dans cette histoire que tu nous invente « Bonnie disait. Damon se mît à rire hallucinant.

« Je suis le méchant comme d'habitude «

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, je dis juste que notre relation est asymétrique « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Crois moi je sais ça et au niveau de ça, tu devrais penser de ton côté pour une fois, madame j'ai toujours raison » Il disait agacé.

« Clairement tu as quelque chose en tête, dis le qu'on en finisse « Elle disait agacé. Damon resta à la regarder sans rien dire

« Alors dis le parce que je comprends rien » Elle continua. Damon n'aimait pas parler, il détestait ça et elle savait que c'était dure, que souvent c'était parler à un mur voilé par le 'l'ironie ou de l'humour. Il la regarda sans rien dire agacé ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui voyait que quelque chose rongeait Damon. Elle voulait simplement savoir, essayait de comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Il ferma les yeux agacé puis les ré ouvrèrent.

« Tu te souviens notre premier rencard « Il demanda subitement. Bonnie chercha dans sa mémoire puis s'en rappela

« Tu te souviens que c'est toi qui a choisi le restaurant « Damon continua. Bonnie s'en souvient enfin

« Oui et ? » Elle demanda perturbé

« Tu m'as emmené dans un restaurant que tu adorais, ton restaurant préférait, je sais que t'étais contente de me faire partager quelque chose que tu aime mais c'était le pire rencard que j'ai jamais eu , tous ce que je me disais c'était quand cela se termine et tu sais pourquoi ? » Damon demanda

« Parce que la fille à qui je me suis ouvert a passé toute la soirée à parler de son ex mari et à faire des comparaisons avec lui « Damon se mît à dire décidant de jouer carte sur table.

« N'importe quoi, j'ai jamais fais ça « Elle disait n'ayant aucun souvenir d'avoir fait ça. Damon la regarda

« Klaus et moi avions l'habitude de prendre ça, Klaus et moi préférions y aller le soir, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus » Il disait répétant les mots de Bonnie. Elle ouvra subitement les yeux en grand se souvenant. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Damon qui haussa les épaules.

« Il est partout dasn ta vie, dans ton appartement, dans les endroits où tu vas, dans ta tête sans que tu t'en rendes compte et je me demande même s'il n'est pas dans ton cœur « Damon disait subitement. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire n'ayant pas du tout réalisé qu'elle pouvait être comme ça.

« Alors oui notre relation est asymétrique mais je pense que c'est moi qui me fais avoir dans cette histoire » Damon disait. Bonnie ne dît rien comprenant enfin pourquoi Damon insistait autant pour prendre les choses en main. Il disait qu'allez chez elle ou chez lui, c'était la même chose, mais c'était pas vrai et Bonnie le comprît. C'était pas vrai parce qu'allez chez elle, c'était faire face à tous les souvenirs de Bonnie avec son ex mari, rencontrer ses amis, c'était rencontré encore une fois ses souvenirs et parler c'était la même chose. Bonnie ne se rendait pas compte, mais lui dès le premier rencard, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer le passé de Bonnie parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, il se demandait comment il allait concurrencer 10 ans de mariage. Bonnie ne dît rien ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire face à ça, elle ne pensait pas que Damon pouvait être autant affecté par ça. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il était sûre de lui, mais visiblement il ne l'était pas et elle ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Damon haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas être un second rôle dans ma propre vie et dans la tienne« Il continua.

« Tu ne l'es pas » Bonnie disait ne voulant pas que Damon croit ça.

« Pourtant tu me le fais constamment ressentir « Damon disait. Bonnie allait s'approcher mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Klaus.

« Hey « Klaus disait. Il remarqua qu'il avait l'air de déranger, mais s'en foutait à vrai dire. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Klaus perdu. Damon roula des yeux ayant marre de Klaus, il le connaissait pas vraiment, mais c'était assez pour ne pas l'aimer.

« Jennifer ne va pas bien « Klaus disait subitement. Damon et Bonnie ouvrèrent les yeux en grand. Damon avança pour rejoindre la salle de réception. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vît tous les étudiants qui regardaient au centre. La musique ne jouait plus, tous était silencieux à part Jennifer. Il entendait ses pleures.

« Jenn » Damon cria ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il passa entre les élèves et s'arrêta perdu en voyant Jennifer qui était à genou et Stefan était derrière en train de la consoler essayant de lui dire qu'elle était en train d'halluciner, mais Jennifer ne voyait que le visage de Damon dans la voiture. Bonnie et Klaus arrivèrent ensuite..

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Damon demanda. Bonnie arriva derrière avec Klaus. Il s'accroupît et regarda Jenn

« Jenn je suis là « Damon disait subitement en voyant l'état de Jennifer

« Pourquoi je te vois pas ?, je te vois à peine Damon, tous ce que je vois c'est ton sang sur ton visage « Elle disait subitement ce qui intrigua Damon. Il leva la tête et regarda Stefan comprenant

« Ok la fête est annulé, tous le monde dans le gymnase, vous êtes interdit de conduire ou de partir, quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans le ponch et on va découvrir ce qu'il y avait, ça doit prendre toute la nuit s'il le faut, ça prendra toute la nuit « Tyler se mît à dire. Les élèves regardèrent tous Jennifer perdu en voyant l'état d'hystérie dans lesquels elle était.

« Aidez-moi « Tyler disait à tous les adultes.

« Derek vient « Tyler disait voulant éloigner les gens. Derek regarda Jennifer ne voulant pas la laisser dans cet état mais Tyler l'emmena.

« Vient Derek « Derek regarda Jennifer puis vît Bart à côté de lui qui était en train de chigner en voyant Jennifer. Derek prît instinctivement Bart se disant que celui-ci ne devait pas voir Jennifer dans cet état. Bonnie était la seule qui avait décidé de rester dans la salle de réception avec Damon, Stefan et Jennifer tandis que les autres s'occupaient des élèves , entre les bourrés et ceux qui se sentait pas bien, il y avait du boulot.

« Elle voit l'accident « Stefan se mît à dire. Damon ne voyait que les larmes de Jennifer .

« Ecoute Jenn, je suis là, même si tu ne me vois pas, tu peux me sentir hein « Il disait

« Enlever cette musique « Elle commençait à entendre de la musique alors qu'il n'y avait pas de musique.

« De quoi elle parle ? » Stefan demanda subitement. Damon regarda Jennifer se doutant qu'elle était en train d'entendre la musique qui déroulait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture.

«L'accident « Damon disait. Ils entendirent les ambulanciers qui arrivèrent ayant été mis au courant de la situation.

...

« J'ai entendu dire que c'est Michael qui s'est amusé à mettre du lsd dans un des ponch « Ryan avoua. Derek tourna sa tête et regarda Ryan puis Michael au loin.

« Je reviens « Derek disait. Il s'approcha de Mickael

« Est-ce que tu es celui qui a drogué le ponch dans lesquels Jennifer a bu » Derek demanda subitement inquiet. Michael le regarda. Il regarda ensuite Taylor qui était au loin en train de le regarder puis Jennifer.

« Peut être « Michael disait. Ce n'était pas lui, mais il voulait énerver Derek qui était visiblement énervé.

« Répond clairement « Derek disait

« Oh c'est bon un peu de lsd ça fait pas de mal ». Derek se mît à sourire. Il comprenait pourquoi il détestait Michael, ce type avait un grain pour lui. Derek sourît agacé. Michael allait partir mais il n'eut pas le temps car Derek lui donna un coup de poing le faisant tomber par terre parmi la foule. Michael toucha sa joue sous le choque comme la plupart des élèves.

« Va te faire soigner sérieux » Derek disait.

« Derek calme toi « Tyler disait en arrivant à côté de Derek. Celui-ci s'en alla sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Tyler. Tyler resta à regarder Michael

« C'est toi qui as mis de la drogue ? » Tyler demanda. Michael le regarda, il se releva

« N'importe quoi, allez trouvez votre coupable ailleurs « Michael disait énervé en touchant sa joue. Tyler le regarda puis s'approcha de lui tout autant agacé que Derek par cette histoire de drogue.

« Si j'apprends que c'est toi, tu toucheras plus jamais un ballon de ta vie et encore moins les murs de ce lycée compris « Tyler disait en pointant Michael du doigt. Michael regarda en colère Tyler, mais ne dît rien voyant dans les yeux de Tyler que celui-ci ne rigolait pas, loin de là. Michael hocha la tête puis s'en alla agacé. Tyler s'approcha de Derek qui était parti retrouver Ryan.

« Derek ca va ? » Tyler demanda. Ryan et lui tournrèent la tête

« Jenn va bien ? » Il demanda seulement.

« Les ambulanciers s'occupent d'elle comme ils s'occupent de Molly et des autres élèves « Tyler disait.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec Jennifer, pourquoi elle pleure autant « Derek disait perdu. Tyler ne dît rien, il y eu un long silence.

« On ne sait pas les effets des drogues sur les aveugles, c'est peut être ça » Tyler disait. Tyler entendît un professeur l'appelait au loin.

« Appelez vos parents pour qu'ils viennent vous cherchez, vous n'avez pas bu donc ça va pour vous » Tyler disait puis s'en alla laissant Ryan et Derek. Les deux regardèrent Tyler puis Michael qui parlait avec Taylor.

« J'ai entendu dire que lorsqu'un aveugle prend des drogues hallucinogène, celui-ci voit des images qu'il a vu avant de devenir aveugle « Ryan se mît à dire attirant le regard de Derek. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire.

« Qu'est ce que t'a fais du lsd que je t'ai passé ? » Michael disait à Taylor qui sourît.

« Quoi ? C'était pour délirer, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, faire bouger les gens du lycée «

« Pas Jennifer « Michael disait.

« Elle est aveugle « Il continua.

« Elle s'en remettra, mais toi si tu le dis que c'est moi, je me charge de faire en sorte que tu t'en remettes jamais «

« Tu me menaces où je rêve « Il disait. Taylor sourît

« Oui « Elle déclara puis s'en alla. Michael la regarda perdu se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait à part foute la merde.

«« Monsieur Smith, votre fils est trop fonsdé pour rentrer , pouvez venir le chercher pour lui éviter une mort accidentelle « Kol disait au téléphone. Laura, Vincent, lui, Klaus et Tyler s'occupaient d'appeler tous les parents élèves de chaque élève. Il y en avait du boulot.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut parler aux parents d'élève « Laura disait. Kol la regarda

« C'est clair net, et précis tous ce dont ils ont besoin « Kol disait. Derek quant à lui se chargeait d'appeler son père.

« Allo » Le père de Derek disait après s'être occupé de sa femme qui était beaucoup trop fatigué pour poursuivre la soirée avec lui.

« Il y a eu un problème au lycée, tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plaît, on n'a pas le droit de partir à condition qu'un parent vienne « Derek disait au téléphone. Son père fronça les sourcilles

«Tu vas bien, rien ne t'es arrivé ? » Son père demanda en mettant son manteau.

« Oui, je vais bien « Derek disait puis raccrocha sans rien dire de plus. Il baissa la tête et regarda Bart. Il s'accroupît vers le chien qui avait l'air triste ce soir lui aussi. Il le caressa pensant au parole de Jennifer. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas d'appeler son frère, c'était bizarre se disait-il.

« Qu'est ce que Jenn as vu tu le sais toi ? » Derek demanda en regardant dans le vide perdu tout en caressant Bart.

* * *

« Alors ? » Damon demanda au médecin une fois que celui-ci avait examiné Jennifer.

« Elle a ingurgité de la drogue et de l'alcool, mais elle n'a plus rien dans son organisme, elle va parfaitement bien vous pouvez l'emmener » Bonnie était la seule à être venu avec Damon et Stefan pour s'assurer que Jennifer aille bien.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Damon demanda

« Oui,il arrive parfois que lorsqu'un aveugle prend des drogues hallucinogène, ils voient des images qu'ils avaient perçu avant qu'il soit aveugle. Des souvenirs qui les envahisse «

« A l'occurrence pour elle c'est son accident comme vous l'avez dit « Le médecin disait

« Elle se souvient de quelque chose ? » Damon demanda

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne veut pas parler « Le médecin disait. Damon hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun souci à se faire « Le médecin déclara puis s'en alla. Damon et Stefan se regardèrent puis entrèrent dans la chambre à Jennifer. Elle était assise au bord du lit et regardait en face d'elle intrigué.

« Tu vas bien ? » Damon demanda en arrivant en face de Jennifer. Stefan s'assît à côté d'elle.

« Où est Bart ? » Jennifer demanda

« Au lycée, un ami à toi l'a récupéré, Derek je crois « Stefan disait. Jennifer toucha sa tête

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » Damon demanda. Jennifer secoua la tête

« J'ai revu l'accident, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose « Jennifer disait surprise de s'être souvenu de quelque chose.

« Mais je m'en souviens plus » Jennifer disait ayant perdu des bribes de souvenir encore une fois. Damon et Stefan se regardèrent sans rien dire laissant un silence. Un silence qui gena Jennifer.

« Il y a du bon dans tous ça, j'ai expérimenté quelque chose de nouveau » Elle disait essayant de prendre à la légère ce qui s'était passé au lycée.

« Et j'ai expérimenté la honte aussi » Elle disait ayant honte d'avoir autant pleuré devant tous le monde. Elle avait paniqué comme l'enfant de 8 ans qu'elle était dans la voiture.

« Rend moi service, et n'expérimente plus jamais ça « Damon disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer. Ils sourirent tous les trois un peu mal à l'aise jusqu'à que Damon s'avance et se mît face à Jennifer accroupi.

« Tu vas rester avec moi cette semaine « Il se mît à dire ce qui surpris Stefan et Jennifer.

« Sérieux « Jennifer disait ne cachant pas sa joie de rester un peu avec Damon.

« Enfin si tu veux touj » Jennifer l'enlaça subitement arrêtant Damon.

« Je ne sais pas comment je devrais le prendre » Stefan disait ce qui fît rire Jennifer qui se leva et enlaça Stefan.

« Je reste vivre avec toi t'inquiète, tu t'occupes trop bien de moi » Elle disait

« Oué oué rattrape toi « Stefan disait. Damon se releva et regarda ses frères et sœurs

« Et je pense qu'un peu d'air familier te fera du bien et nous fera du bien alors » Damon s'arrêta ce qui intrigua Jennifer et Stefan. Ils le regardèrent.

« on ira voir les parents ensemble, j'irais à l'anniversaire » Damon disait se disant que Jennifer avait besoin d'air. Le lycée était beaucoup trop flippant pour lui. Stefan et Jennifer ne dirent rien surpris par ce qu'avait dit Damon.

* * *

**Toby Lightman : Holding a heart**

_**Inspire, bloque, bloque,**_  
_** Vas y, commence**_  
_** A laisser aller, car il n'y a aucune**_  
_** raison**_

_** Je me transforme**_  
_** en quelqu'un d'autre**_  
_** Calme toi, calme toi, calme toi**_

Derek était en voiture avec son père. Il avait laissé Bart à Tyler pour que celui-ci le rende à Jennifer. Derek regardait à travers la vitre un peu déprimé par la soirée. Il revoyait les pleures de Jennifer. Henry regarda son fils puis mît de la musique se disant que cela réconforterait Derek. Derek entendît la musique mais ne dît rien.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Henry demanda. Derek ne dit rien.

« Je me sens inutile « Derek avoua pensant au larme de Jennifer. Il avait rien pu faire mais il ne parlait pas que d'elle.

« Pour Jennifer, pour Maman » Il disait pensant à voix haute. Son père ne dît rien. Il préféra ne rien dire ne voulant pas parler ce que Derek remarqua.

« La règle c'est je parle ,mais pas toi c'est ça « Il disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder son père. Son père ne dît rien puis se gara après que le portail de leur propriété s'ouvra. Il se gara.

« Je considère que parler ne change rien « Henry disait. Derek le regarda et rigola. Il enleva sa ceinture puis sortît de la voiture.

« Merci pour la discussion » Derek disait seulement puis s'en alla et passa à côté de la piscine pour entrer directement dans sa chambre. Henry le regarda sans rien dire. Derek posa ses affaires sur son lit. Il entendît un toc toc à sa porte. Il tourna sa tête et vît sa mère qui s'était réveillé.

« Alors ca va ? » Olivia demanda en approchant. Derek s'assît au bord de son lit.

_**Je tiens un coeur entre mes mains**_  
_** Hey,hey,hey**_  
_** Mon oeuvre d'art, là ou je suis**_  
_** Hey, hey, hey**_

_** Céder, c'est tellement dur de commencer**_  
_** Vivre dans ma peau**_  
_** Les bleus sont inutile**_  
_** Contre sa**_

« Oui, juste fatigué « Derek disait seulement en essuyant ses yeux fatigué.

« Dure journée « Il avoua. Olivia s'approcha et s'assît à coté de son fils.

« Ton coach m'avait dit que tu avais quitté l'équipe « Elle se mît à dire attirant le regard intrigué de son fils.

« Quoi ? »

« Je le savais «

« Alors pou »

« Je voulais pas que tu repousses les choses que tu aimes juste à cause de ma maladie. En tant que mère, je veux te voir heureux et tu l'es quand tu danse, quand tu joue, quand tu parles avec Ryan, je ne voulais pas que tu laisse tombé tous ça « Elle avoua. Derek la regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis regarda en face de lui.

« Merci de constamment savoir ce qui est bon pour moi » Il se mît à dire en souriant ce qui fit rire sa mère. Les deux se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Elle le regarda

« Ton père est bon pour toi aussi « Elle se mît à dire. Derek rigola

« Ne va pas dans ses eaux là, je ne suis pas bon pour lui, d'après c'est mot non « Il disait ne voulant pas dire à sa mère ce que son père lui avait dit.

« Il m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait dit « Elle déclara. Derek fronça les sourcilles perdu

« L'avantage avec lui, c'est qu'il est franc «

« Et blessant « Derek disait avec un sourire ,mais sa mère savait que Derek était vraiment blessé.

« TU sais, lorsque son père est mort, il m'a dit exactement la même chose, il 'ma dit éloigne toi de moi « Olivia allait continuer mais Derek la coupa.

« C'est pas pareil, je suis son fils , son sang, on ne dit pas à son fils qu'il ne suffit pas à son bonheur « Derek disait subitement ne voulant pas que sa mère défende son père.

« Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que vous êtes exactement pareil Derek , il te repousse commme toi tu as essayé de repousser le basket et tes amis, c'est la même chose, il se protége en faisant en sorte de te sortir de sa vie comme ça après il estimera que plus aucune souffrance ne pourra l'atteindre, c'est la même chose, vous êtes exactement pareil « Elle déclara subitement ayant marre que Derek soit tétu

_**J'ai fait tous ce que j'ai pu**_  
_** Pour trouver un lieu douillet ou me poser**_  
_** Descend, descend, descend**_

_** Je tiens un coeur entre mes mains**_  
_** Hey,hey,hey**_  
_** Mon oeuvre d'art, là ou je suis**_  
_** Hey, hey, hey**_

« Tu as juste à faire en sorte de ne pas te repousser «

« Depuis quand c'est le fils qui doit sauver le père »

« Depuis que son père est trop faible pour admettre qu'il a mal « Olivia disait mettant un blanc dans la chambre. Derek regarda en face de lui agacé

« Tu es plus fort que lui, alors s'il te plaît ne l'abandonne pas « Elle disait. Derek ne dît rien.

« Je suis fatigué Maman » Il disait seulement agacé par sa mère. Celle-ci posa sa main sur son épaule puis posa un bisou sur sa joue et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle allait partir mais avant, elle se retourna.

« Bientôt vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous deux, pense à ça. Qui sera là pour lui si tu ne l'es pas « Olivia disait puis s'en alla. Derek regarda la porte se refermer puis s'allongea sur le lit.

« Et qui sera là pour moi » Il disait en regardant son plafond. Il resta à regarder le plafond un moment lorsqu'il entendît la porte vitré de sa chambre. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir Ryan.

« Putain qu'est ce que tu fais là « Il disait en essuyant ses yeux. Ryan le regarda

« Mon père m'a pris la tête alors je squatte chez toi » Ryan disait en s'asseyant sur la chaise roulante devant le bureau de Derek faisant comme chez lui. Ryan prît le clavier et alluma l'ordinateur de Derek faisant comme chez lui.

« En fait, ta mère a raison, contrairement à ton père, tu m'as moi. Il est plus à plaindre que toi techniquement dans la mesure où une vie sans un Ryan, n'est pas une vie « Ryan disait en fixant l'ordinateur ne voulant pas trop se mêler de la vie de Derek car celui-ci n'appréciait pas trop. Derek roula des yeux hallucinant devant l'égo de son ami.

« Arrête d'écouter mes conversations « Derek disait en lançant son oreiller à Ryan. Ryan cria, mais ignora Derek. Derek s'approcha intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais des recherches «

« Sur quoi ? » Derek demanda intrigué en voyant les journaux.

« Jennifer « Il disait. Derek ouvra les yeux puis comprît. Il éteignît l'écran.

« Arrête c'est sa vie privé « Derek disait.

« Attend c'est bizarre quand même qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'appeler son frère «

« Arrête, ça se fait pas d'entrer dans la vie des gens comme ça. Elle nous le dira quand elle sera prête « Derek disait. Ryan le regarda comprenant que Derek avait raison. Derek s'allongea sur son lit puis alluma la télé. Ryan le regarda

« Tu l'aime bien hein « Ryan demanda, mais Derek ne répondit rien.

* * *

Bonnie était assise sur le canapé et attendait que Damon redescende. Elle tourna sa tête lorsqu'il redescendît. Damon s'assît à côté de Bonnie.

« Elle dort « Il déclara seulement. Damon prît son téléphone subitement et composa un numéro sous les yeux de Bonnie qui voyait bien que l'histoire avec Jennifer l'avait un peu pertubé.

« Allo »

« Papa » Damon disait seulement. Son père leva la tête de ses dossiers et enleva ses lunettes. Il était dans le bureau de chez lui. Il était tard, mais il avait l'habitude de travailler tard.

« Damon « Son père disait surpris. Bonnie regarda Damon surprise à son tour qu'il appelle.

« Tu as assez de place pour moi chez toi ce week-end « Damon disait sachant très bien la réponse. Son père ouvra les yeux encore plus.

« Heu oui, bien sûre » Il disait surpris.

« Alors à ce week-end « Damon disait seulement puis raccrocha. Son père raccrocha à son tour puis sourît. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme.

« Chéri « Il disait. Celle-ci ouvra les yeux perdu

**_Tiens toi debout_**  
**_ Hey_**  
**_ Tiens toi debout_**  
**_ Hey_**  
**_ Tiens toi debout_**  
**_ Hey_**  
**_ Tiens toi debout_**  
**_ Hey_**

**_ Respire,_**  
**_ Bloque_**

**_ Je tiens un coeur entre mes mains_**  
**_ Hey,hey,hey_**  
**_ Mon oeuvre d'art, là ou je suis_**  
**_ Hey, hey, hey_**

« Quoi ? »

« Damon vient ce week-end » Il déclara attirant le regard surprise de sa femme.

Damon raccrocha puis se leva ignorant Bonnie. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et se prît une bière hallucinant face au fait qu'il avait accepté de voir sa famille.

« Tu veux une bière histoire de fêter ma résolution insensé « Il disait.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Bonnie répondit en regardant en face d'elle. Damon ouva les deux bières puis en passa une à Bonnie. Il s'assît sur son canapé tout en soupirant et bu. Bonnie vît Damon vider sa bière à toute vitesse. Elle bu la sienne sans rien dire. Damon arrêta de boire au bout d'un moment. Il posa la bière sur la table basse et soupira.

« Quelle idée ? » Il disait seulement. Il croisa les mains et regarda en face de lui.

« Tu es stressé « Elle demanda voyant l'état de Damon. Damon ne répondit rien ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il se posa sur le canapé sans rien dire et regarda le plafond. Bonnie posa sa bière et se retourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que cela te paraîtrait fou si je te demande si tu veux venir avec moi ou est ce que tu vas encore considéré que je prends le contrôle des choses « Damon disait en regardant le plafond. Bonnie se mît à sourire.

« Non, enfin oui je veux venir avec toi « Elle disait ne cachant pas son sourire. Elle le fixa un long moment pensant à ce qui lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Elle comprenait mieux sa réaction, et honnêtement, elle aurait réagi pareil si Damon avait vécu une relation comme celle qu'elle avait vécu avec Klaus. Elle se retourna.

« Tu sais tu n'as rien à voir avec Klaus « Bonnie se mît à dire ayant l'impression que c'était le moment de réconforter Damon . Celui-ci tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça » Il disait ne voulant pas de la pitié de Bonnie ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

« Non, je veux que tu le sache" Elle disait. Elle s'arrêta puis reprît.

"si je parle de Klaus c'est parce que j'ai connu que lui, j'ai rien connu d'autre, j'ai voulu laisser personne d'autre entrer dans ma vie" Elle repensa à son passé, même si elle avait vécu des moments magiques avec Klaus, elle en avait vécu d'autre douloureux et elle avait encore le goût amer de sa relation avec lui. C'était bien beau au lycée, mais arrivé à un âge, ça devient rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire mais avec la personne en face d'elle, il y avait plein de chose à faire, elle pouvait tout reconstruire, repartir à zéro. Damon était comme une porte de sortie.

" excepté toi, tu es le seul que j'ai accepté dans ma vie « Elle se mît à dire.

« Et si parfois, je te donne l'impression que tu es un second rôle c'est parce que j'ai peur de me retrouver brisé, je l'ai déjà été une fois et je peux pas revivre ça, je veux pas revivre ça et surtout" Elle s'arrêta pensant aux sentiments qui s'intensifiait pour Damon de seconde en seconde, de minute en minute. 3 semaines c'était peut-être court, mais l'intensité était là.

"je ne veux pas que tu me fasse vivre ça » Elle se mît à dire clairement préférant être clair avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas que Damon la brise comme Klaus l'avait fait.

« Parce que j'ai déjà le sentiment que tu le peux » Elle se mît à dire avouant à Damon qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui tellement profond qu'elle avait peur d'avoir mal. Damon ouvra les yeux surpris t'entendre ça. C'était donc réciproque, l'intensité était réciproque. Il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir ce qui le rassura. Il se releva et la regarda. Bonnie resta à le regarder trouvant qu'elle en avait dèja trop dit. Damon ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vient. Il se mît à sourire..

« Tu m'as dans la peau hein « Il disait en sortant un sourire pensant au mot de Stefan. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu. Elle vît le sourire de Damon et se mît à sourire.

« D'où ça te vient cette phrase « Elle disait ayant fait la même remarque que Damon lorsque Stefan lui avait dit.

« Dis le «

« Non »

« Allez dit le « Damon disait

« Non « Elle disait retrouvant le sourire tous comme lui. Bonnie allait dire quelque chose ,mais Damon l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Elle posa sa main sur son cou surprise qu'à chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle se sentait comme revivre. Elle laissa sa main tombé sur l'épaule de Damon se laissant emporté par lui.

Damon éloigna délicatement ses lèvres de celle de Bonnie.

« Je t'ai sous la peau « Il chuchota subitement. Bonnie ouvra les yeux et rencontra ceux de Damon. Elle resta à ne rien dire surprise de se sentir aussi bien ce soir. Il n'y avait que lui pour la faire enrager toute la soirée pour ensuite la soulager.

« Tu dois me donner quelque chose maintenant pour que l'on soit à égalité» Il déclara. Bonnie resta paralysée par le souffle de Damon puis se ressaisit.

« J'ai rampé vers toi « Elle disait ce qui fît rire Damon. Elle sourît et les deux se ré embrassèrent sourire aux lèvres. Elle se laissa emmener par Damon sur le canapé.


	13. Isabelle

_**Hello Everyone !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 13 intitulé Isabelle.**_

_**Chapitre long donc c'est normale s'il y a des coupures de phrases etc parce que j'ai pas pu tout bien vérifier, en plus en ce moment je suis super fatigué, donc mes yeux me font faux bon, je vous avoue que là je suis pressé de poster pour aller dormir lol. J'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécié comme les précédents et que vous allez pas trop de me détester ( vous verrez après l'avoir lu ce que je veux dire lol)**_

_**Ha oui, j'ai appris que Bonnie était morte, je sais que je suis en retard et que tout le monde en a déjà parlé, mais bon moi non, j'étais dégouté honnêtement, j'espère qu'elle va revenir, mais je pense pas . En tout cas dans tous les cas c'est pas la série que je vais remercier pour mes fictions, cela fait un moment que mes histoires et mes personnages se détachent de la série donc que Bonnie meurt ou non, je vais continuer, je compte continuer. C'est plus embêtant pour ceux qui font des histoires en fonction de la série, je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup. Ha oui j'ai aussi appris pour Damon et Elena, même de ça je suis pas dégouté honnêtement, i don't care lol. Enfin voila mon avis,vampire diaries est une série que j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps et je regrette rien du tout. J'ai rien raté lol. Puis il y a tellement de série bien qui passe et dont je suis devenu accro. J'attends impatiemment leur retour, d'ailleurs la saison 3 de Teen Wolf sort en Juin DANS 3 JOURS, précisément, je suis super contente !**_

_**Enfin bref, voila le chapitre. J'ai mis deux chansons qui sont passé dans les frères scott donc si vous avez l'impression de les connaitre c'est sûrement à cause des frères scott. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de musiques parce que le chapitre est trop long, plus long que d'habitude.  
**_

_**En fait Nanak, je voulais te dire dans a chacun, mais j'avais oublié que j'ai vu le même zapping que toi, ma sœur et moi ont été mdr face à la jeune femme qui ne savait pas situé les Etats Unis etc. Ton commentaire m'a fait sourire.**_

_**Music :**_

**Neon trees : Mad love**

**Neon trees : Animal**

**Karmin : Brokenheart**

**Grace Potter ans the Nocturals : Apologies**

**Feeder : Feeling a moment**

**Aerosmith : Dream on**

**Tom Odell : Another love**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_« Et celle là « Chloé demanda en laissant dévoiler son dos nu. Damon sourît derrière son télescope en voyant le dos nu de sa copine. Il resta à sourire puis répondit enfin au téléphone._

_« Essaye de face pour voir « Il demanda. Elle suivît ses instructions puis se retourna pour se mettre face à Damon. Celui-ci la fixa._

_« Je ne sais pas « Il disait laissant encore plus de suspens ce qui agaça sa copine. Chloé soupira agacé_

_« Bon c'est la cinquième robe que j'essaye, tu pourrais peut être te décider « Chloé disait légèrement agacé par Damon. Il sourît la trouvant mignonne lorsqu'elle était agacée._

_« Hum, je propose que tu te déshabille « Il déclara seulement ce qui fît sourire Chloé. Elle resta sans rien faire un moment puis commença à enlever la brettelle de sa robe._

_« Tu préfères ça « Elle disait en enlevant délicatement les deux brettelles de sa robe. Elle fît descendre délicatement sa robe jusqu'à ses pieds laissant à découvert ses sous vêtements. Il sourît zoomant avec son télescope._

_« Tu aimes ce que tu vois j'espère « Chloé disait._

_« Tu serais sûrement mieux sans tes sous vêtements « Il déclara. Elle se mît à rire puis enleva délicatement sa brettelle de soutien gorge. Damon avala difficilement sa salive lorsque subitement quelqu'un interrompit son moment le faisant sursauter._

_« Hey Damon « Damon sursauta puis se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre._

_« Putain Jenn, qu'est ce que tu fais là, dégage « Damon disait. Elle perdît sons sourire pour laisser place à un air sévère. Jenn croisa ses bras agacé avec ses poupées dans les mains._

_« MAMAN » Elle hurla de toutes ses forces comme si quelqu'un l'avait égorgé. Damon courra vers elle puis mît sa main sur sa bouche._

_« Tais-toi, j'ai compris « Il disait sachant pertinemment que Jennifer allait faire en sorte qu'il se fasse engueulé par Laurène. Jennifer était la fille pourrie gâtée de la famille et elle se comportait très bien en tant que tel ce que Damon ne supportait pas. Il enleva sa main de Jennifer et celle-ci sourît._

_« Tu es UN gros pervers « Elle disait sachant très bien ce que Damon faisait. Chloé sourît en se rhabillant entendant Jenn grâce au téléphone que Damon avait toujours dans les mains. Celui-ci soupira agacé puis s'éloigna de Jenn pour regarder Chloé, mais il ne la vît pas, il vît juste un mot qui disait qu'elle était partie mangé. Il regarda le mot agacé d'avoir été interrompu par Jennifer. Il se retourna d'ailleurs vers celle-ci._

_« Pourquoi moi » Il cria agacé_

_« Parce que je m'ennuie «_

_« Il y a Stefan juste à côté « Il déclara ne voulant pas de Jennifer avec lui. Celle-ci s'était déjà installée faisant comme si c'était sa chambre. Elle était assises les jambes croisés sur le lit et jouait avec ses poupées._

_« Il révise « Elle disait sans regarder Damon trop préoccupé à jouer avec Darla et Darcy. C'était le nom de ces deux poupées._

_« Moi aussi je révise « Damon disait agacé de ne plus voir Chloé à sa fenêtre._

_« Tu révise ta copines ce n'est pas pareil « Elle disait attirant le regard de Damon. Il resta à la fixer puis soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond agacé._

_« En fait, il y a une fille qui a appelé concernant tes places de concert de Aerosmith « Jennifer disait. Damon se releva subitement_

_« Sérieux «_

_« Oui, elle a dit qu'elle avait deux places pour 100 dollars « Jenn disait. Damon prît subitement le téléphone puis l'appela, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie. Il soupira puis décida de laisser un message._

_« Pouvez-vous me rappeler s'il vous plaît c'est à propos des places pour Aerosmith,« Il disait puis raccrocha. Jennifer le regarda_

_« C'était très aimable de ta part « Elle disait pour rire. Damon se retourna_

_« C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle vende 2 places à ce prix là « Damon se mît à dire en réfléchissant._

_« Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'argent d'urgence « Jennifer déclara. Damon fronça les sourcilles puis se rallongea._

_« En tous cas, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, vivement qu'elle rappelle » Damon disait en se rallongeant. Il mît ses mains derrière sa tête et resta à regarder le plafond pensant au fait que le concert était bientôt et qu'il pourrait emmener quelqu'un avec lui. Il se retourna vers Jennifer lorsqu'il entendît celle-ci jouait avec ses poupées._

_« Il ne t'aime pas, c'est moi qui l'aime «_

_« Non, c'est moi qui l'aime, c'est à moi qui l'a donné la bague « Les deux poupées se tirèrent les cheveux énervé. Damon lâcha un rire puis prît les poupées de Jennifer. Il les jeta à la poubelle._

_« Personne l'aura «_

_« Damon « Jennifer hurla. Damon resta à la regarder attendant le moment où elle allait faire son caca nerveux._

_« MAMAN « Jennifer hurla fort. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir._

_« Hey, vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux, je révise « Stefan disait en soupirant._

_« Dit à Damon de me rendre mes poupées où je crie « Jennifer disait à Stefan. Celui-ci resta à regarder Jennifer._

_« Tu te comportes vraiment comme une fille pourrie gâté « Stefan se mît à dire laissant un silence. Damon se mît à rire et s'assît sur son lit._

_« Oué, vilaine fille, qui a l'amour de sa maman et papa » Jennifer regarda ses deux frères agacés. Sa lèvre commença à trembler._

_« Tu peux pleurer ou faire semblant, ta mère est pas là « Stefan se mît à dire. Jennifer regarda ses deux frères puis se mît à hurler en lâchant des fausses larmes. Ils restèrent à la regarder pas du tout affecté par Jennifer et ses caprices. Jennifer resta à hurler un moment comme ça. Stefan se dirigea donc vers le lecteur de Damon et mît de la musique à fond. Damon et lui restèrent à regarder Jennifer, celle-ci arrêta subitement les trouvant méchant avec elle._

_« Vous êtes méchant avec moi » Stefan baissa le son de la musique._

_« Avec Laurène et mon père, cela marche peut être ces caprices, mais pas avec moi »_

_« Et encore moins avec moi « Damon déclara content que Stefan dise ces 4 vérités à Jennifer. Jennifer resta à regarder Stefan._

_« Tu es méchant aujourd'hui « Jennifer disait à Stefan. Son grand frère la fixa lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement leur père en bas._

_« Hey je suis rentrée « Giuseppe cria. Jennifer se leva subitement de son lit puis courra. Elle descendît les escaliers à toute vitesse puis se dirigea vers son père larme aux yeux._

_« Papa, Stefan et Damon sont méchant avec moi « Jennifer disait en s'approchant vers lui. Son père passa à côté de Jennifer._

_« Grandis un peu Jennifer » Il disait à son tour en passant à côté d'elle. Stefan et Damon descendirent des escaliers puis virent leur père avancer._

_« Je suis dans mon bureau que personne me dérange et Jenn, arrête de pleurer tu veux bien « Il disait seulement en fermant la porte de son bureau. Les trois jeunes gens restèrent à regarder le vide en face d'eux. Jennifer arrêta subitement de pleurer et resta à regarder en face d'elle._

_« Pourquoi il est tout le temps méchant avec moi « Elle demanda subitement. Damon s'approcha de Jennifer puis la porta._

_« Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste lui « Damon disait en portant Jennifer qui mît ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la posa ensuite sur la table de la cuisine et la regarda._

_« Maintenant je propose que tu arrêtes avec tes caprices ce soir et qu'on se trouve un truc bien dégueu à manger pour énerver Laurène « Damon disait en ouvrant le frigo ce qui fît sourire Stefan et Jennifer. Stefan avait ramené ces affaires pour réviser dans la cuisine avec Damon et Jennifer._

_« Dite les gars, c'est quoi une Isabelle « Jennifer disait intrigué attirant le regard de Damon et Stefan qui la regardèrent subitement._

_« Quoi ? « Stefan demanda._

_« Oui, la dernière fois lorsque Papa était gentil, il m'a dit que la meilleur ou la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver c'est de tomber sur une «_

_« Isabelle « Stefan et Damon dirent en même temps connaissant cette expression par cœur. Jennifer les regarda et hocha la tête._

_« oui, c'est simple c'est si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui lui a fais ressentir ce qu'il avait pour notre mère, Isabelle « Stefan disait en souriant. Damon chercha dans le frigo._

_« Mais je comprends pas, pourquoi il utilise le nom de votre mère et pas la mienne, qu'est ce qu'Isabelle a de différend que ma mère « Jennifer demanda intrigué._

_« Papa était un méchant garçon et Isabelle l'a remis sur le droit chemin, mais ensuite elle est morte et il est redevenu un méchant garçon « Damon disait en cherchant dans le frigo._

_« Il n'y a qu'Isabelle qui peut réussir à le changer « Stefan disait_

_« Mais ma mère »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil, ta mère et mon père ne s'aiment pas, ils sont ensemble simplement parce que tu étais un accident dans leur parcours et qu'ils ne voulaient pas te le dire « Damon déclara en regardant Jennifer qui le regarda les yeux grands ouverts._

_« Damon « Stefan disait_

_« Il rigole, ce n'est pas vrai « Stefan continua. Jennifer regarda Damon choqué_

_« Tu es méchant «_

_« Je sais « Damon disait seulement puis se retourna._

_« La différence avec Laurène, c'est que celle-ci l'aime comme il est peu importe le mauvais ou le gentil, elle aime « Stefan disait. Damon leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Même si je pense qu'il y a une histoire d'argent là dedans, non mais sérieux, qu'est ce qu'elle trouve à Papa, il est froid, ok pas mal pour son âge » Stefan commença à tousser subitement et Damon soupira._

_« Laissez moi devinez, elle est derrière « Damon disait puis se retourna et sourît à sa belle mère._

_« Oh Laurène « Il disait à celle-ci qui le regardait avec un faux sourire._

* * *

**Neon Trees : Ma****d love**

_**Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire**_  
_** Ne pourra arrêter ma chérie**_  
_** Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire **_  
_** Ne pourras nous séparer**_  
_** Nous avons l'étincelle**_  
_** Pour incendier cet endroit**_  
_** Nous avons fait l'amour **_  
_** Jusqu'à la perfection**_

_** Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire**_  
_** Ne pourras arrêter ce sentiment**_  
_** Rien au monde **_  
_** Ne pourras nous brouiller**_  
_** Nous avons ce truc **_  
_** Pour briser toutes les règles**_  
_** Nous avons ce truc pour**_  
_** Tous vous détruire**_

Damon mît ses deux mains sur son visage, rafraichissant tout son visage d'eau. Il leva la tête et regarda en face de lui le reflet de son visage voyant qu'il était fatigué. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il prît ensuite un cachet voulant se détendre. Il resta à regarder en face de lui attendant que les effets agissent lorsqu'il entendît subitement quelqu'un toquet à la cabine.

« Damon, ca va ? » Bonnie demanda. Elle restait devant la porte inquiète, elle voyait bien que depuis leur départ, même depuis toute la semaine, il n'était pas bien. Il faisait semblant, mais elle savait qu'il était légèrement perturbé. Elle allait retoquer, mais son poing n'eut pas le temps d'atterrir sur la porte que Damon ouvra celle-ci et prît Bonnie la forçant à entrer. Bonnie se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de la cabine et Damon l'embrassa. Elle ne dît pas non à son baiser, au contraire, elle adorait ça à chaque fois qu'il embrassait, mais lorsqu'elle sentît la main de Damon relever son t-shirt, elle le repoussa.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle demanda. Damon sourît puis se rapprocha encore d'elle pour poser des baisers sur son cou.

« Quoi ? tu ne vas pas me dire que t'en a pas envie «

« On est dans un avion » Elle disait en repoussant encore une fois Damon. Celui-ci la regarda toujours avec ce sourire taquin.

« Ne me dis pas que t'y a jamais pensé « Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment

« Non, j'ai jamais pensé à ça «

« Je peux t'y faire penser « Il disait en s'approchant encore une fois ,mais Bonnie mît ses deux mains sur son torse.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal » Damon rigola

« Quoi ? j'ai envie de toi c'est pas un crime «

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi, tu te sers de moi comme distraction « Elle disait commençant à le cerner, cela faisait une semaine qu'il se servait d'elle comme distraction.

« Quoi ? » Damon se mît à dire perdu à moitié en train de sourire la trouvant marrante.

« Te méprend pas, j'adore faire l'amour avec toi, mais c'est un peu trop récemment « Elle disait essayant de ne pas le froisser.

« Mais je comprends, que le fait de revenir dans ta vie natal, te perturbe »

« Je ne suis pas perturbé « Damon déclara de suite. Bonnie allait poser ses mains sur le visage de Damon pour le rassurer, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'être rassuré, il avait envie de passer à l'acte. Bonnie s'éloigna de Damon agacé puis se retourna vers lui.

_**Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** Nous avons vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Un amour fou**_

_** Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire**_  
_** Ne pourras éteindre cet incendie**_  
_** Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire **_  
_** Ne pourras arrêter ce feu**_  
_** Dis moi que je suis stupide**_  
_** Pour tous ce que je fais**_  
_** Dis moi que c'est du gâchis**_  
_** Et je te dirais tu es un menteur**_

« Sérieux Damon, on devrait parler de tes émotions, de ce que tu ressens « Bonnie disait essayant d'éloigner Damon de son corps, de ses lèvres, mais surtout elle essayait de partager quelque chose avec lui. Damon soupira agacé restant de dos à Bonnie. Il regarda le plafond tout en soufflant puis se retourna.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te serves de moi que pour le sexe » Elle avoua. Damon se mît à rire.

« Sexe, je ne t'utilise pas pour ça, je t'utilise parce que j'ai envie de toi, ce n'est pas pareil « Il disait. Bonnie allait dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte du cabinet. Bonnie soupira

« Sauvé par le gong « Elle disait contente de pouvoir échapper à la testostérone de Damon.

« Vous avez fini ? » Jennifer demanda sachant que c'était Damon et Bonnie. Bonnie se dirigea vers la porte pour partir ,mais Damon la retient en se mettant en face d'elle. Il mît son bras autour de sa taille et rigola.

« Tu es plus que du sexe tu sais ça « Il se mît à dire en la regardant intensément. Bonnie resta à le regarder surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce qui lui dise quelque chose de ce genre, d'un genre qu'elle trouvait ça mignon. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment, mais Jennifer les interrompît en toquant.

« Je sais que vous êtes là « Elle continua en toquant. Bonnie s'éloigna subitement de Damon et remît son haut correctement. Elle toussa se sentant mal à l'aise par la chaleur qui avait envahit son corps, mais surtout son cœur.

« Oui, on sort » Elle disait puis ouvra la porte ce qui fît sourire son copain qui se retourna pour la regarder. Il regarda Bonnie qui partait puis Jennifer. Il sortît à son tour.

« Je libère la place « Il disait. Il allait partir, mais Jennifer le prît par le bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle demanda le forçant à se retourner. Damon la fixa un long moment avant de répondre comprenant pourquoi elle était autant concernée par lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tous se passera bien « Il disait voulant se montrer bien aujourd'hui surtout pour l'anniversaire de Zach. Jennifer sentît le bras de Damon disparaître sur sa main. Il posa sa main sur sa joue ce qui surprit celle-ci.

_**Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire**_  
_** Ne pourras arrêter ce sentiment**_  
_** Rien au monde **_  
_** Ne pourras nous brouiller**_  
_** Nous avons ce truc **_  
_** Pour briser toutes les règles**_  
_** Nous avons ce truc pour**_  
_** Tous vous détruire**_

« Tout va parfaitement bien » Il disait. Elle leva la tête et le fixa comme si elle le voyait. Elle resta à le regarder repensant à la fête au lycée, la fête qui s'était mal passé, elle avait des bribes de souvenirs, mais elle ne s'en souvenait toujours pas clairement. Jennifer hocha la tête puis s'en alla au toilette sans rien dire. Damon s'en alla à son tour pour rejoindre Bonnie qui était en train de regarder Stefan et Elena à côté. Ils étaient dans les places du milieu et Elena avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Stefan. Elle les regarda un moment ce qui intrigua Damon qui s'assît à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu les fixes comme ça ? » Il demanda perdu. Bonnie se ressaisît .

« Non rien, je me demandais cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble « Bonnie avoua. Damon réfléchi un moment

« Depuis le début de la série, ça va faire un peu plus de 3 ans pourquoi cette question ? » Bonnie resta à regarder Damon un moment

« Non rien, ils sont mignons « Bonnie disait seulement en regardant la main de Stefan qui était posé sur celle d'Elena. Damon tourna sa tête et resta à regarder Elena et Stefan à son tour.

« Je suis sûre que lui lorsqu'il se sent mal, il ne se sert pas de sa copine comme distraction « Bonnie continua ce qui fît sourire Damon qui comprît. Il tourna sa tête et la regarda, mais Bonnie avait les yeux fermés. Bonnie sentît ensuite quelque chose sur son épaule . Elle ouvra les yeux et vît la tête de Damon posé sur son épaule.

« J'ai compris, c'est ça que tu veux « Il disait en se moquant d'elle. Elle se mît à rire puis le poussa d'elle agacé par son humour à la con. Les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

« Allez je sais que c'est ça que tu veux » Il disait en posant sa tête sur son épaule ce qui fît encore plus rire Bonnie. Damon resta sur l'épaule de Bonnie puis regarda en face de lui.

_**Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** Nous avons vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Un amour fou**_

_** Quand tu va mal tu peux **_  
_** Mettre ta main sur mon épaule, oh yeah**_  
_** Et peut-être que tous les deux nous pourrons**_  
_** Devenir un peu plus vieux**_

«Tu me distrais « Damon avoua

« Tu vois « Bonnie disait en soupirant.

« Pas juste avec du sexe, tu me distrais lorsque tu rigoles, lorsque tu souris, même lorsque tu ronfles « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Damon sourît à son tour laissant un silence.

« C'était ça que tu voulais « Il demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête sentant toujours le poids de la tête de Damon sur son épaule.

« Parfait « Elle déclara sentant son cœur se fondre encore plus. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle et avait envie de mettre une main sur son cœur pour arrêter les pulsassions qui se faisaient de plus en plus forte, tellement forte qu'elle avait le souffle coupé.

_**Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** Nous avons vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Un amour fou**_

_** Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** (Quand tu va mal tu peux **_  
_** Mettre ta main sur mon épaule, oh yeah)**_  
_** Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** (Et peut-être que tous les deux nous pourrons**_  
_** Devenir un peu plus vieux)**_  
_** Nous avons vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Un amour fou**_

« Je dois aller au toilette « Elle se mît à dire en se relevant forçant Damon à enlever sa tête. Bonnie s'en alla et se dirigea vers les toilettes encore une fois ce qui intrigua Damon qui tourna sa tête pour la regarder. Il haussa les épaules puis s'assît confortablement. Il regarda à travers la vitre de l'avion le ciel ayant un peu des appréhensions à l'idée de venir ici. Cela faisait 10 ans ce n'était pas rien. Bonnie entra dans la seconde cabine des toilettes et regarda en face d'elle, son reflet.

« Calme, du calme » Elle disait en posant sa main sur son cœur pour l'arrêter. Elle le tapota légèrement, mais elle ne sentait que ça. Elle essaya de le calmer, mais rien.

« Allez merde calme toi » Elle disait agacé en le tapotant espérant l'arrêter, mais malheureusement sans succès. Elle soupira puis mît de l'eau sur son visage sans rien dire de plus.

_**Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** (Quand tu va mal tu peux **_  
_** Mettre ta main sur mon épaule, oh yeah)**_  
_** Nous avons un , un amour fou**_  
_** (Et peut-être que tous les deux nous pourrons**_  
_** Devenir un peu plus vieux)**_  
_** Nous avons vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment,**_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, **_  
_** Un amour fou**_

_** Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire**_  
_** Ne pourra arrêter ma chérie**_  
_** Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire **_  
_** Ne pourras nous séparer**_

* * *

Klaus toqua à la porte de Bonnie un long moment attendant que Tyler réponde. Tyler ouvra la porte et avança avec ses deux enfants à la main.

« Alors, ça te dérange pas « Il déclara

« Non, mais a quel point elle est malade «

« Beaucoup « Tyler disait. David fît une tête écœuré.

« Elle vomi beaucoup « Il déclara. Klaus hocha la tête

« Je viens d'une famille nombreuses, je me suis occupé de Kol, Rebeccah lorsque j'étais petit, alors je pense que je peux gérer « Klaus disait. Tyler hocha la tête

« Tant mieux, bon nous on est retard, je te laisse » Tyler disait subitement puis s'en alla avec David et Sarah.

« Dis-moi quand vous êtes pas en retard » Klaus disait ironiquement dans sa barbe.

« Je t'ai entendu « Il cria puis s'en alla tout de même. Klaus soupira puis entra dans l'appartement. A priori , il n'y avait rien de suspect jusque là dans l'appartement qui était toujours aussi bien rangé, _c'était ironique_. Il monta ensuite les escaliers puis toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

« C'est moi « Klaus cria, mais tous ce qu'il entendît c'était quelqu'un toussait. Il ouvra la porte et là c'était un tout autre monde, il faisait noire mais il percevait les mouchoirs par terre, une bassine pour lorsqu'elle vomissait, des médicaments de toute sorte.

« Ouaw « Il disait en voyant Caroline allongée comme une morte vivante. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et poussa les rideaux.

« ça va pas le faire, si tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre « Klaus disait à Caroline qui était en train de tousser comme pas possible allongée.

« Je suis en train de crever, je le sens « Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Klaus.

« Tu dramatises comme d'habitude « Il disait en rigolant. Caroline se mise sous sa couette.

« Pourquoi je suis toujours la seule à me choper des trucs « Elle disait. Klaus sourît.

« Tu as mangé au moins » Il demanda. Il allait s'asseoir ,mais Caroline sortît de la couette.

« Non » Elle déclara. Klaus resta debout

« Tu vas attraper ce que j'ai, puis je n'arrive pas à manger, sinon soit je vomi » Elle disait en toussant encore une fois. Klaus la regarda puis se releva. Il fît le tour du lit puis se mît à porter Caroline faisant hurler celle-ci.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Elle cria. Klaus sortît de la chambre.

« Tu vas sortir de cette chambre déprimante, ça fait 2 jours que tu es planqué comme une marmotte et que tu ressembles à rien « Klaus disait en descendant des escaliers avec Caroline. Elle toussa et Klaus la posa sur le canapé. Caroline était toujours en pyjama.

« Je vais te faire un remède miracle, ma mère me le faisait souvent, c'est super efficace « Klaus disait.

« Je t'ai dit que je vais le re vomir » Elle disait en voyant que Klaus commençait à prendre ces marques. Celui-ci enleva sa veste, la posa à l'entrée puis remonta les manches de sa chemise.

« Et moi je t'ai dis, que c'était super efficace « Klaus disait en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Caroline soupira puis resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire.

« Si tu le dis « Elle disait en soupirant fatigué par cette toux. Tyler et ses enfants avaient le droit de s'amuser au parc d'attraction sans elle. Elle elle était cloîtrée ici avec Klaus qui s'occupait d'elle. Sympa la famille se disait Caroline en parlant de ses enfants et de son mari.

_« Non tu rigoles, tu as les places pour Aeromisth « Chloé disait à Damon dans sa voiture. Ils étaient garés au lycée._

_« Non pas vraiment, on s'est donné rendez-vous dans un autre état, je dois y allé ce soir, c'est à une heure et ensuite j'aurais les places « Chloé le regarda et l'embrassa subitement._

_« ça sera cool « Elle disait puis sortît de la voiture de Damon. Damon sortît de la voiture et fît un signe à ses amis._

_« Hey Damon « Julian déclara en s'approchant de Damon et Chloé. Chloé avait un bras autour de la taille à Damon et celui-ci avait un bras autour de ses épaules._

_« Toujours amoureux à ce que je vois « Julian disait aimant bien taquiné Damon et Chloé. Celle-ci sourît puis embrassa Damon._

_« Bon je vous laisse « Chloé disait puis s'en alla. Damon la regarda sourire aux lèvre ce qui fît sourire Julian._

_« Tu es un veinard tu sais ça « Julian disait en avançant. Damon et lui avancèrent._

_« Je sais ça, je suis riche, je suis canon, je sors avec une fille super canon, qu'est ce qui me faut de plus «_

_« De la modestie peut être « Julian disait en rigolant. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Julian faisant mine de ne pas comprendre._

_« Modestie ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Il demanda intrigué sans regarder en face de lui. Il bouscula subitement quelqu'un mais ne fît pas attention._

_« Ne t'excuse pas surtout « Quelqu'un cria agacé en ramassant ses affaires. Damon et Julian se retournèrent et virent un jeune garçon agacé qui avait fait tomber son appareil photo. Ils le regardèrent, le jeune garçon les regarda._

_« Quoi ? vous voulez ma photo « Ils déclara. Damon allait s'avancer pour lui régler son compte mais il s'arrêta ,en voyant Stefan arrivait devant le petit._

_« Bon tu viens « Julian disait en prenant Damon par le bras. Damon resta à regarder Stefan et le jeune sans rien dire puis s'en alla._

_« Hey tu es libres demain soir « Stefan demanda au jeune garçon ce qui surpris celui-ci. Il regarda Stefan un long moment se demandant qu'est ce qu'il voulait._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'organise une fête bientôt, et on m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur pour prendre des photos «_

_« Bien sûre, c'est pour ça que les gens m'invitent, merci Stefan, en même temps qu'est ce que je m'attendais tu es Stefan Salvatore, le frère de Damon Salvatore fils d'un des gars qui possède toute la ville alors que moi je suis juste « Stefan le coupa ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait ce récit._

_« Oliver « Stefan l'appela perdu. Oliver leva la tête et regarda le jeune Salvatore._

_« Oué, je suis juste Oliver, tu as très bien résumé qui je suis « Stefan resta à regarder Oliver un long moment._

_« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais étrange «_

_« Ne fais pas le samaritain avec moi et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, c'est hors de question que je me retrouve dans la même fête que toi et tes semblables alors va te faire cuire un œuf, monsieur parfait « Oliver disait puis s'en alla agacer. Stefan resta à le regarder un long moment perdu._

_« Je te payerai 300 dollars « Oliver s'arrêta subitement puis se retourna._

_« Ok, je serais là « Il disait puis s'en alla ce qui fît rire Stefan qui s'en alla sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre sa classe._

« On est enfin arrivé « Stefan disait en arrivant dans l'aéroport. Il regarda tout le monde et sourît.

« Je vais payer la location, vous pouvez y allé, la voiture est en face normalement « Stefan disait en regardant Jennifer, Bonnie, Damon et Elena qui hochèrent la tête. Il passa les clés à Damon puis s'en alla avec son sac qu'il portait d'une main laissant les autres ensembles. Ils se dirigèrent tous donc à l'extérieur du parking et virent la voiture. C'était facile de la reconnaitre surtout lorsqu'il y avait une pancarte à l'intérieur avec le nom de Stefan. Celui-ci avait vraiment tout prévu.

« Jenn passe ton sac « Damon disait en prenant le sac à dos de Jennifer. Elle se laissa faire. Il prît ensuite le sac de Bonnie et allait prendre celui d'Elena, mais elle s'y opposa.

« Je vais le faire « Elle disait. Damon n'insista pas. Elena et lui se dirigèrent vers le coffre laissant Bonnie et Jennifer. Bonnie regardait les alentours se demandant s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

« C'est encore loin « Elle demanda à Jennifer.

« A 45 minute en voiture »

« Vous habité dans une petite ville vous aussi « Bonnie disait en souriant. Jennifer allait répondre, mais elle finit par soupirer en entendant son portable vibrait. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu ne comprenant pas le froncement de sourcille de Jennifer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je t'ennuie ou «

« non « Jennifer disait. Elle ne dît rien un moment

« Je vois, tu ne veux pas en parler « Bonnie déclara seulement.

« Tu me dis quand tu seras prête à partager tes sentiments, enfin tu vois ce que c'est ? « Bonnie disait en rigolant se trouvant marrante.

« HAHA, en tout cas je vois que ton humour est limité comme toi « Jennifer disait. Bonnie perdît son sourire

« C'était méchant, je me sens blessé, infligé « Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire.

« Tu as passé beaucoup trop temps avec Damon Bonnie, je m'inquiète pour toi » Jennifer disait. Bonnie sourît n'ajoutant rien à la phrase de Jennifer, elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon et Elena.

«Je m'inquiète pour moi-même « Bonnie disait se perdant dans ses pensées. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles intrigué ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Bonnie. Celle-ci ne le savait pas elle-même, elle pensait simplement au fait que l'intensité n'avait toujours pas disparu, elle était toujours autant attiré par lui, toujours à fond sur lui, et peut être plus, mais ça elle n'aimait pas penser à ça. C'était impossible pour elle d'aimer quelqu'un seulement au bout d'1 mois, pas après une relation comme celle qu'elle avait eu avec Klaus. Elle savait qu'il faudrait bien plus qu' 1 mois pour penser à aimer Damon, jusque là c'était inenvisageable pour elle. Cela pouvait paraître horrible de penser comme ça, mais son cœur avait beaucoup trop souffert une fois, elle refusait que cela recommence, c'était hors de question. Bonnie se ressaisît subitement se disant qu'elle pensait à des idées noires, elle ré attira son regard sur Damon puis ensuite Elena intrigué en voyant les deux qui étaient en train de se parler.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elena demanda à Damon qui était en train de placer correctement les valises histoire de faire de la place pour celle de Stefan. Il soupira agacé que Bonnie ne l'ai pas écouté, au lieu de prendre l'essentiel, elle a pris beaucoup plus qu'il ne fallait pour un week-end, un putain de week-end. C'était que deux jours, et elle avait pris une semaine, voila ce qui l'énervait. Bon ok, ce n'était pas vraiment Bonnie qui l'énervait, c'était le fait de passer un week-end ici, avec sa famille. C'était peut-être qu'un week-end pour les autres, mais pour lui c'était une torture, cependant il essaierait, il essaierait, c'était tous ce qu'il pouvait se promettre aujourd'hui.

« Putain, elle ne veut pas rentrer « Damon disait agacé en s'énervant sur la valise. Il se calma subitement en sentant la main d'Elena sur son bras. Cela l'avait surpris qu'elle le touche. Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés même parlé depuis la fois où Damon et elle avaient parlé au restaurant.

« Damon tu as bien « Celle-ci demandant attirant le regard de Damon sur elle. Bonnie resta à les regarder un moment n'aimant étrangement pas le regard échangé entre Damon et Elena. Elle se mît à sourire et rire un tout petit peu ce qui intrigua Jennifer.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Pour rien « Bonnie disait seulement laissant Jennifer dans le noir complet.

« Je ne suis pas la seule qui ne veut pas parler de ses sentiments « Bonnie sourit ne détachant pas ses yeux de Damon et Elena.

« Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? » Il demanda en se retournant pour la regarder. Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire sous l'œil de Bonnie qui les fixait. Ouaw, il y avait une tension entre eux, Bonnie pouvait la voir de là. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

« A force, je sais reconnaître lorsque tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien « Elle disait.

« A force, tu devrais savoir que je déteste lorsqu'on insiste pour savoir comment je vais »

« Et je sais aussi qu'on est obligé de te forcer pour te forcer à parler « Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui restait à les regarder. Honnêtement, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Elena, et cela l'empêchait d'aller vers elle, mais elle faisait un effort puisque qu'Elena et Damon étaient en quelque sorte amie. En fait en y réfléchissant, elle trouvait que les deux se montraient assez distant l'un envers l'autre alors qu'ils étaient collègues, même plus, ils étaient beau frère et belle sœur.

« Je sais que nous deux, ce n'est pas la forme, mais on avait l'habitude d'être ami non « Elena disait.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Damon et Elena soient collègues, amis, et beau frère, mais ils semblent distant l'un envers l'autre » Bonnie déclara essayant de partager ses pensées avec Jennifer. La jeune adolescente ne dît rien sachant pertinemment pourquoi ils étaient distant, il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se voit qu'Elena avait des sentiments enfouis pour son beau frère et qu'elle avait couché avec lui, non surtout pas surtout avec Stefan et maintenant Bonnie. Jennifer ne dît rien un moment sachant pertinemment que Bonnie n'était pas dupe, mais bon, elle n'allait pas lui dire surtout pas à elle.

**Here we go again**  
_C'est reparti_  
**I kinda wanna be more then friends**  
_Je suis du genre à vouloir être plus qu'un ami_  
**So take it easy on me**  
_Alors détend toi avec moi_  
**I'm afraid you're never satisfied**  
_Je crains que tu ne sois jamais satisfait(e)_

« Non, ils ont toujours été comme ça, tu es proches de tout tes collègues toi, tu sais Damon est seulement proche d'Emma c'est tout » Jennifer déclara subitement. Bonnie dévia son regard et regarda Jennifer.

« Oué « Elle disait pas convaincu

« Quoi ? » Jennifer demanda intrigué entendant que Bonnie était perplexe face à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tu es monté dans les aigus « Bonnie déclara subitement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton débit s'est accéléré et tu es monté dans les aigus, la comédie est peut être dans les gênes de tes frères ,mais pas les tiens «

« N'importe quoi «

« Je t'assure »

« Tu te fais des films Bonnie »

« J'ai juste remarqué qu'ils étaient distant, j'ai rien insinué, qu'est ce que tu penses que j'ai insinué « Bonnie demanda testant Jennifer. Jennifer se retourna choquer.

« Tu essayes de me tester, tu m'utilises pour avoir des informations « Jennifer se mît à dire.

« Et là tu essayes de me faire sentir coupable pour me cacher quelque chose « Bonnie déclara. Jennifer ne dît rien se demandant comment Bonnie faisait, mais elle avait l'expérience.

« N'impo »

« N'importe quoi je sais « Jennifer resta à ne rien dire.

« Tu es beaucoup trop méfiante Bonnie, je t'assure, c'est normal entre Elena et Damon, faut pas croire tous ce que les magazines ont dit sur eux, c'est pas vrai » Jennifer disait. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment, mais Jennifer sentait son regard sur elle.

« Je vais m'en assurer tu veux bien « Bonnie disait puis s'en alla laissant Jennifer qui se mît à soupirer ayant légèrement eut peur de Bonnie. Elle n'était pas naïve, loin de là, elle était méfiante, et Jennifer comprît qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Damon non pas parce que Damon n'était pas quelqu'un de confiant, mais parce qu'elle refusait de se faire avoir une seconde fois.

« Je vais bien Elena » Damon disait. Elena allait dire quelque chose, mais Bonnie arriva et se mît à à côté d'eux.

« Stefan en met du temps « Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire, mais c'était un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Damon et Elena tournèrent la tête et la regardèrent en même temps sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle marquait son territoire à son tour en faisant une remarque inutile par ailleurs se disait Damon. Bonnie regarda les deux tourtereaux avec un sourire.

**Neon Trees : Animal**

**Here we go again,**  
_C'est reparti,_  
**We're sick like animals we play pretend**  
_Nous sommes malades comme les animaux que nous prétendons jouer_  
**You're just a cannibal and i'm afraid i won't get out alive**  
_Tu n'est simplement qu'un cannibale et je crains de ne pas en sortir vivant_  
**No i won't sleep tonight**  
_Non je ne vais pas dormir ce soir_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
_Oh oh j'en veux plus_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends_  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
_Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir_

« J'ai l'impression qu'il nous a oublié ou qu'on l'a oublié « Elle disait n'aimant pas du tout le regard d'Elena envers Damon. Elle avait un regard qu'elle devrait avoir pour Stefan, et sûrement le regard que tout le monde devrait avoir pour leur amoureux. Une part d'elle en voulait à Elena d'avoir un regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir envers Damon alors qu'il était son copain, le temps, le temps lui donnera ce regard se disait Bonnie. Elle avait besoin d'y croire parce que dans le cas contraire, elle avait peur qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir pour elle.

« Il doit avoir fini de payer normalement « Elena disait ayant très bien compris le manège de Bonnie. Bonnie et elle se regardèrent sans rien dire, mais Damon remarqua une tension qui s'était installée entre les deux femmes.

« Bon je vais m'asseoir « Elena disait.

« Ho non si j'ai interrompu une conversation importante, vous pouvez me le dire, je peux partir « Bonnie continua. Jennifer se mît à sourire trouvant Bonnie culottée, très culottée, elle savait être manipulatrice et mesquine. Damon roula des yeux hallucinant face à Bonnie se demandant si elle n'avait pas un problème. Elena ne dît rien légèrement agacé par la femme en face d'elle.

« Tu ne sembles pas sur le départ pour quelqu'un qui se propose de partir « Elena déclara à Bonnie. Bonnie resta à la regarder sans rien dire un long moment, les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas, mais se fixèrent.

« Bon, il y a des gens qui m'ont reconnu, donc on va légèrement se dépêcher « Stefan arriva à ce moment entre Elena et Damon devant Bonnie et mît sa valise dans le coffre ne voyant pas la tension entre Elena et Bonnie. Seul Damon la voyait. Stefan se retourna et remarqua à son tour la tension entre Elena et Bonnie.

« Quelque chose se passe ? »

« Bonnie est en train de marquer son territoire avec Damon « Elena se mît à dire clairement ce qui surpris Damon qui se demandait à quoi elle jouait en disant ça. Stefan regarda Elena et Damon sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait eu un truc entre eux, il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'Elena a eu quelque chose pour Damon, mais c'était rien, c'était oublié, c'était comme un amour de jeunesse pour lui n'ayant pas vraiment toute les informations nécessaires qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus. Damon se mît à sourire.

**Oh oh i want some more**  
_Oh oh j'en veux plus_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for what are you waiting for**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends qu'est ce que tu attends_  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
_Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir_

**Here we are again,**  
_C'est reparti_  
**I feel the chemicals kicking in**  
_Je sens les coups de pieds dans ces produits chimiques_  
**Its getting heavy and i want run and hide, i want to run and hide**  
_ça devient lourd et je veux fuir et me cacher, je veux fuir et me cacher_

« Quoi ? » Stefan disait seulement.

« Elle rigole « Damon déclara en regardant Stefan ne voulant pas le perturber. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Damon intrigué par sa réaction, il savait pertinemment qu'elle marquait son territoire. Elle savait qu'il savait, tout le monde le savait sauf Stefan, et il faisait en sorte que Stefan ne le sache pas. Elle regarda Damon un long moment.

« Oui, bien sûre que je rigole, je veux dire, Damon et moi ce n'est pas assez sérieux entre nous pour que je pense à marquer mon territoire « Bonnie se mît à dire en rigolant se trouvant marrante, mais cela ne faisait rire personne surtout pas Damon. Non, cela ne le faisait pas rire parce qu'une part de lui savait que Bonnie et lui ce n'étaient pas assez sérieux pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, pour qu'elle pense à envisager quelque chose de concret, ce n'était pas un secret, elle ne le lui cachait pas ça. Elle l'avait prévenu, mais dire cette phrase était traitre, parce que lui c'était assez sérieux pour qu'il pense à marquer son territoire. 1 mois pour Bonnie, cela ne paraissait rien, mais pour lui, c'était un mois qui changeait de tout les autres mois, c'était bien honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait dans une relation qu'il le ferait se sentir bien, mais il était et Bonnie aussi le ressentait, mais peut être que cela s'arrêtait là.

« Bon, on va y allé hein « Stefan disait seulement ayant l'impression qu'il était peut-être temps de partir. Jennifer se mît à sourire pensant à Bonnie. Elle avait un problème, clairement. Elena regarda Damon et Bonnie puis s'en alla à son tour les laissant derrière.

« Pourquoi tu as justifié à Stefan que je n'essayais pas de marquer mon territoire alors que c'était le cas « Bonnie disait ne comprenant pas Damon.

« Parce que ça ne se fait pas de dire qu'elle veux marquer ton territoire avec moi alors qu'ils sont ensemble. Ca ne se dit pas, tout comme la scène que tu viens de nous faire ne se fait pas «

« Je n'ai fais aucune scène « Bonnie disait faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

**I do it every time**  
_Je le fais à chaque fois_  
**You're killing me now,**  
_Tu me tue maintenant,_  
**And i won't be denied by you,**  
_Et je ne vais pas être ignoré par toi_  
**The animal inside of you**  
_L'animal en toi_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
_Oh oh j'en veux plus_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends_  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
_Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir_

« Ne fais pas ça « Damon disait subitement sur un ton sévère qui perturba Bonnie.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Tes crises de jalousie ou je ne sais pas quoi » Damon disait

« Je ne suis pas jalouse » Bonnie disait clairement. Damon ouvra les yeux et la bouche en grand.

« Ho oui, nous deux c'est trop récent, on a qu'une relation superficielle qui ne comprend pas qu'on ressente de la jalousie l'un pour l'autre « Damon disait. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« C'était une blague » Bonnie disait ne voulant pas que Damon le prenne mal.

« Hey ben, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu n'es pas marrantes, que tes blagues sont pourries « Damon disait clairement en souriant. Jennifer, Stefan et Elena restèrent dans la voiture attendant que Damon et Bonnie finissent de parler.

« Alors toi tu as le droit de rendre notre relation superficielle comme tu veux, ça fait une semaines que tu m'utilises comme une distraction, que tu ne veux pas parler alors excuse moi de le penser »

« Donc maintenant tu le pense, ce n'est plus une blague « Damon disait piégeant en quelque sorte Bonnie. Elle resta silencieuse sans rien dire.

« Et je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà parlé, tu sais tous ce qu'i savoir sur moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne s'ouvre pas à toi Bonnie, c'est toi » Damon se mît à dire.

« Cette scène le montre clairement tu fais une crise de jalousie, mais tu ne veux pas admettre que tu en fais une, car tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir à moi, et tu sais pourquoi, parce que tu as peur de faire confiance, ou de découvrir qu'il y a d'autre sentiments ou choses que tu n'as pas encore expérimenté. Sous prétexte que tu as vécu 10 ans avec un mari dont tu ne pouvais clairement pas avoir confiance, tu crois avoir tout vu, tout vécu, tout ressenti, mais laisse moi te dire un truc, c'est du passé, et maintenant c'est le présent, à ce moment maintenant alors ne me dis pas que je m'ouvre pas à toi, parce que c'est toi, entre toi et moi, tu es la failles à cette relation » Damon se mît à dire. Bonnie le regarda sans rien dire.

« Tu n'es pas ma distraction, j'en suis une pour toi « Damon termina.

**Oh oh i want some more**  
_Oh oh j'en veux plus_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for what are you waiting for**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends qu'est ce que tu attends_  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
_Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir_

**Hush hush the world is quiet**  
_Silence silence le monde est paisible_  
**Hush hush we both can't fight it**  
_Silence silence tous deux nous pouvons le combattre_  
**Its us that made this mess**  
_C'est nous qui avons mis cette pagaille_  
**Why can't you understand**  
_Pourquoi ne peux pas tu comprendre_

**Oh i won't sleep tonight, i won't sleep tonight**  
_Oh je ne vais pas dormir ce soir, je ne vais pas dormir ce soir_

« Tu es prévisible Bonnie Bennett, alors ne me fais pas une crise de jalousie parce que j'ai 10 000 reproches à te faire, et si j'empile la liste de tout les reproches, je pourrais reconstruire le mur de Berlin avec « Il termina ce qui choqua Bonnie. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand le trouvant culoté, mais ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. Damon et elle restèrent à se regarder un moment sans rien dire puis celle-ci l'embrassa subitement ce qui surpris Damon. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Bonnie puis répondit au baiser. Elle s'éloigna de lui subitement et hocha la tête.

« Ok, je suis allé trop loin en soupçonnant quelque chose entre vous deux, parce que j'étais jalouse, ça te va ? je crois que j'ai le droit d'être jalouse vu que Eve et Ethan ou toi et Elena formaient l'un des couples les plus enviaient « Bonnie déclara

« Alors j'ai le droit à mon joker « Elle déclara. Damon hocha la tête.

« Un joker, fais en sorte que tu n'as pas à te pardonner s'il te plaît « Damon déclara ensuite.

« Je sais bien me comporter « Bonnie disait. Damon la regarda un long moment

« Tu es stressé ? » Il demanda subitement. Bonnie se mît à sourire.

« ça se voit tant que ça « Elle demanda subitement ayant une boule au ventre depuis ce matin. Damon l'embrassa encore une fois ce qui surprise celle-ci. Elle le regarda perdu puis celui-ci s'éloigna d'elle pour se diriger vers le siège passager. Il ouvra la portière laissant Bonnie perdu puis la regarda.

« Excellente réponse « Il déclara puis s'assît sur le siège passager laissant Bonnie confuse. Elle ne dît rien un moment puis se ressaisît et monta dans la voiture.

« Vous avez souvent des discussions aussi mouvementé le matin » Jennifer disait surprise en caressant Bart. Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent à travers le miroir et sourirent. Stefan mît la musique puis regarda les filles derrières. Jennifer était au milieu et séparait Elena et Bonnie avec son corps.

**Here we go again (here we go again)**  
_C'est reparti (c'est reparti)_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
_Oh oh j'en veux plus_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends_  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
_Prends un morceau de mon coeur ce soir_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
_Oh oh j'en veux plus_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for, what are you waiting**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends, qu'est ce que tu attends, qu'est ce que tu attends_

« Vous avez mit vos ceintures ? » Il demanda préférant vérifier que les filles surtout Jennifer avait sa ceinture.

« Oui « Elles répondirent tous comme des enfants. Stefan sourît puis regarda Damon qui avait sa ceinture à son tour. Damon ne conduisait pas ce week-end, il ne voulait pas, il était hors de question qu'il conduise avec Jennifer derrière, mais surtout dans cette ville.

« Bon c'est parti » Stefan disait en sortant de leur place de parking.

« Houpi, allons nous éclater « Damon disait ironiquement en fermant les yeux tout en posant son coude sur la portière.

« Sarcasme « Stefan disait seulement en conduisant sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander ce week-end à Damon, un pas après l'autre.

**Here we go again, oh oh here we go again, oh oh here we go again,**  
_C'est reparti, oh oh c'est reparti, oh oh c'est reparti_  
**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**  
_Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir_

**Oh oh i want some more**  
_Oh oh j'en veux plus_  
**Oh oh what are you waiting for**  
_Oh oh qu'est ce que tu attends_  
**What are you wait for**  
_Qu'est ce que tu attends_  
**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**  
_Dis au revoir à mon coeur ce soir_

* * *

Dès que Ryan sortît de la voiture, celui-ci tourna son corps pour regarder son ami à côté qui sortait lui aussi de la voiture téléphone à la main. Derek avança et s'arrêta en face de Ryan qui attendait qu'il finisse.

« Hey Jenn, c'est encore moi, on n'a pas eu de nouvelle de toi enfin si à travers Molly, mais je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre ça fais une semaine que tu n'es pas venus en cours alors je voulais savoir comment ca va ? Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose ou même parler, je sais écouter en plus d'être une pipelette « Derek disait laissant un silence. Il chercha autre chose à dire, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus donc il raccrocha. Derek leva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda. Son ami s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger vers le coffre et sortir les bidons d'alcool.

« Je t'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet pour une fille « Ryan avoua perdu en sortant les bidons d'alcools. Il avait des difficultés, mais ne voulait pas le dire ou le montrer parce qu'il savait que Derek allait le narguer en l'aidant et en montrant qu'il avait beaucoup plus de muscle que lui. Derek ne remarqua même pas la difficulté de Ryan trop préoccupé par Jennifer. Il se mît à côté de Ryan le laissant se débrouiller.

« On est ami, je m'inquiète pour mes amis «

« si tu le dis » Ryan disait seulement sachant pertinemment que Jennifer avait laissé un petit vide dans son cœur en disparaissant du jour au lendemain. Derek remarqua l'air pas convaincu de Ryan, mais ne chercha pas à se défendre. Derek resta à penser à Jennifer se rappelant de la soirée du championnat. Elle avait tellement pleuré que cela le surprenait même maintenant alors que cela faisait déjà 1 semaine. Ryan quant à lui était en train de regarder le dernier bidon dans le coffre, il était trop loin pour lui, cela demandait trop de force. Il resta à regarder le coffre, les mains sur sa taille puis tourna sa tête pour regarder Derek.

« Dit, ça te dit pas de m'aider au lieu de penser à ton ami « Il disait en mettant les guillemets sur le dernier mot. Derek avança toujours pensant à Jennifer puis sortît le bidon sans problème. Il le mît au dessus de son épaule puis en prît un autre pour décharger Ryan. Celui-ci soupira agacé par son ami qui ne se rendait même pas compte qui le narguait.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien « Ryan répondit en avançant tout en poussant légèrement Derek. Derek décida de suivre Ryan pour rejoindre la maison de Léa. Ils allaient toquer, mais avant même que leurs poings touchent la porte, celle-ci s'ouvra pour laisser place à Léa.

« Vous me sauvez la vie « Léa déclara en voyant l'alcool que Derek avait ramené de son travaille. Ryan remarqua que Léa ne faisait pas attention à lui, mais seulement à Derek. Il regarda les deux qui se regardaient.

« J'ai l'impression que _le vous me sauvez la vie_ est pour Derek « Ryan disait.

« Il a pris un risque en ramenant de l'alcool de son travail « Léa disait comme une évidence.

« Il a payé pour ça « Ryan disait. Léa ouvra les yeux en grand surprise.

« Vraiment ? Tu sais combien ça coute «

« Oué, mon portefeuille le sent «

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'en ramènerais et je tiens toujours mes promesses » il disait. Léa sourît. Elle ouvra ensuite la porte en grand pour les laisser passer. Ils entrèrent puis posèrent les bidons dans la cuisine. Ryan se retourna pour regarder Taylor.

« Tu n'as pas oublié d'inviter Taylor hein « Il disait voulant être sûre que Léa allait tenir leur accord.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, et à cause de toi, celle-ci viendra avec Molly. Il manquerait plus que Jennifer vienne « Léa disait. Derek la regarda intrigué

« Tu penses qu'elle va venir « Derek demanda en parlant de Jennifer.

« Oh non je n'espère pas ,mais connaissant Molly, qui sait peut être qu'elle a invité « Léa disait en se dirigeant vers le lave vaisselle pour prendre des verres. Elle leur servi de l'eau puis leur donna .

« En fait pourquoi tu veux que Taylor vienne « Léa demanda en donnant le verre à Ryan.

« Je pensais que tu étais plus de l'autre côté du bord « Elle continua. Ryan la regarda hallucinant. Derek rigola

« Vous vous foutez moi, j'aime les filles, c'est juste que jusqu' à présent, on a toujours les même filles, alors que Taylor est une nouvelle tête, et elle est canon » Ryan disait agacé. Léa rigola subitement

« Je sais je te taquine « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Derek. Les garçons n'eurent même pas le temps de finir leur verre que Léa les speeda.

« Bon allez, dépêchez vous qu'on commence cet après midi piscine « Léa disait impatiente que tous ses invités se ramènent en maillot de bain, et de faire une fête l'après-midi. Elle allait avancer mais s'arrêta.

« Rassuré moi vous comptez vous changez enfin vous mettre torse nu « Elle disait à Derek et Ryan.

« Bien sûre, on sait encore faire la fête, tu nous prends pour qui « Derek disait prêt à s'amuser tout autant que Léa.

« Je ne sais pas, en ce moment, tu passes tellement de temps avec des loosers qu'on ne sait plus Derek » Elle disait en le taquinant.

« Haha, je suis mort de rire «

« C'est vrai, tu as passé ta semaine à manger avec Molly s'il te plaît »

« Ne sois pas jalouse « Derek disait.

« Pff, je ne suis pas jalouse, je te comprends juste pas « Elle disait en s'en allant laissant Derek. Celui-ci resta à regarder Léa ne la comprenant pas.

« Elle a pas tord « Ryan disait attirant le regard de Derek.

« Tu es le premier à apprécier Molly et Jennifer « Derek disait perdu ne comprenant pas Ryan.

« Oui, mais je sais qui sont mes vrais amis tu sais, toi tu nous as un peu délaissé à la table «

« Ha oui à la table populaire « Derek disait en mettant des guillemets.

« Je ne te reproche rien, je t'envie même, tu peux te séparer de notre groupe sans qu'on te prenne pour un looser alors que moi ça se passerait pas de la même manière « Derek fronça les sourcilles intrigué ayant peur de comprendre ce que Ryan disait.

« Tu as honte de Jennifer et Molly ? «

« Je n'ai pas honte, je fais attention à mon image « Ryan disait

« Je les aime bien, mais ça s'arrête là »

« Donc tu vas me dire que tu ressens rien pour Molly «

« Quoi ? » Ryan se mît à dire en rigolant. Il avança ensuite.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressens un truc pour Jennifer que moi je ressens un truc pour sa copine «

« Je ressens rien pour Jennifer «

« Si tu le dis « Ryan disait en s'en allant. Derek resta à le regarder un moment un peu surpris par le discours de Ryan. Il fronça les sourcilles se souvenant que lui aussi avait ce genre de discours avant. Il avait bien changé lui aussi, comme quoi tout le monde pouvait changer.

« Derek tu viens « Léa hurla en dehors de la maison réveillant Derek de ses pensées.

* * *

_« Alors qui a pensé à son avenir après le lycée « Monsieur Smith déclara en regardant ses élèves qui le regardaient un peu ennuyé. Il ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant seulement Damon levé la main._

_« Oauw Damon Salvatore, je suis agréablement » Il allait dire surpris, mais Damon le coupa._

_« Je peux aller au toilette « Damon disait l'interrompant dans son discours. Monsieur Smith resta à le regarder un long moment puis soupira._

_« Ta vessie est programmé pour mon cours ou quoi ? » Son prof disait en regardant sa montre._

_« Je ne la contrôle pas vous savez « Damon disait. Son professeur soupira._

_« Va y, tu n'es pas une grande perte dans ce cours « Il disait ce qui fît sourire tout le monde. Damon se leva sans rien dire puis s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons. Il regarda les toilettes intrigué en ne voyant personne alors il fît le rituel habituel et vît un mot qui avait été laissé. Il regarda le mot qu'il avait prit dans la poubelle._

_« Oh la garce « Il disait puis sortît des toilettes. Il se dirigea vers une autre salle de classe que la sienne puis toqua à la porte. Il entra et regarda la classe, mais surtout le professeur qui le regardait perdu se demandant ce qu'il faisait là._

_« Je suis désolé de déranger, mais le directeur veut voir Samantha Gold « Damon disait ce qui intrigua le professeur._

_« Vraiment pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je viens de sortir de son bureau c'est tous ce qu'il m'a dit « Damon disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder la jeune brune aux yeux vert. Celle-ci soupira agacé sachant pertinemment ce que Damon voulait. Elle le regarda le trouvant culotté._

_« Bon ben si le directeur vous demande « Le professeur disait à Samantha qui se releva de sa chaise agacé. Elle se dirigea vers Damon qui la regardait avec un immense sourire fier de lui. Elle soupira puis avança à toute vitesse n'attendant pas Damon qui était en train de fermer la porte. Il regarda la jeune brune qui avançait agacé avec son déguisement de pom pom girl. Il la regarda marché agacé puis marcha pour la rattraper._

_« Sam « Il chuchota, mais celle-ci continua ne voulant plus avoir à faire à lui. Damon courra agacé pour la rattraper puis la prît et entra au toilette avec elle la forçant en quelque sorte._

_« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Il demanda en regardant Sam qui était dos à lui. Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda._

_« Tu emmènes Chloé au concert avec toi, cela ne ressemble pas à une rupture « Damon ouvra les yeux surpris ce qui fît rire Sam._

_« Oué Chloé me l'a dit, on est meilleure amie je te rappelle «_

_« Ce mot n'a plus trop de sens vu que tu couches avec son copain » Damon disait avec un léger sourire. Sam resta à le regarder un long moment choqué._

_« Tu es un gros con «_

_« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça qui te plaît « Il disait en s'approchant d'elle. Elle leva la tête et regarda intensément ses yeux bleux. Les deux se regardèrent un moment._

_« Tu dois faire un choix Damon « Sam disait subitement ce qui surpris celui-ci. Il ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant ce qu'elle disait._

_« Soit Chloé, soit moi, je sais que tu nous apprécies toute les deux, mais soit tu fais un choix, soit j'en parle à Chloé et tu nous perds toute les deux « Sam disait. Damon resta à la regarder un moment comprenant._

_« Je t'attendrais chez moi « Elle continua. Damon allait dire quelque chose, mais les deux furent interrompît par quelqu'un qui arriva. Oliver entra et regarda Damon et Samantha surpris._

_« C'est les toilettes des garçons vous savez « Oliver disait seulement puis passa à côté d'eux pour nettoyer son appareil photo. Il les regarda intrigué dans le miroir._

_« Ce soir dernière limite « Samantha déclara puis s'en alla laissant Damon et Oliver au toilette. Damon fît une grimace d'agacement puis regarda Oliver._

_« TU n'as rien vu ou entendu compris « Damon disait avec un air sévère. Oliver essuya son appareil._

_« Comme si vos vies m'intéressaient « Oliver déclara seulement puis s'en alla agacé. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui._

_« Fais chier « Il disait seulement agacé par Sam._

« On est arrivé « Stefan disait en voyant le panneau de sa ville. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder Damon, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il le faisait exprès. Bonnie sourît en entrant dans la ville, elle était aussi petite que la sienne. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, donc elle en voyait du monde, des adolescents qui se promenaient . Il y avait beaucoup d'adolescents et de personnes âgés. Cette ville n'avait rien de suspect, cela ne la surprenait, Damon l'avait prévenu sur ça. C'était le genre de petite ville où les adolescents rêvaient de partir pour ne plus y revenir.

« C'est mignon « Bonnie disait en regardant la ville. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon qui était devant elle, mais Damon avait les yeux fermés.

« Attendez, je vais m'arrêter chez Stacy » Stefan se mît à dire. Damon tourna sa tête

« Tu te fous de moi « Il disait ne voulant pas s'arrêter au centre ville.

« Oh je pensais que tu dormais « Stefan répondit en souriant. Damon resta à le regarder ne le trouvant pas marrant.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire une visite guidé »

« Bonnie ne connait pas la ville « Stefan disait

« Qui s'en soucie, cette ville ressemble à toute les autres villes « Damon disait en parlant à la place de Bonnie. Honnêtement, elle avait envie de visiter quelques trucs pour sortir de la voiture et visitait, mais elle ne dît rien ne voulant pas contrarier Damon.

« Je m'arrête, je dois acheter des fleurs, puis Stacy veut sûrement te voir , pas toi « Stefan disait installant un blanc.

« Je reste dans la voiture, j'ai payé pour un allé simple, pas pour faire des détours « Damon disait en fermant les yeux tout en tenant sa tête avec sa main. Stefan soupira. Il s'arrêta ensuite en arrivant et enleva sa ceinture.

« Ben tu n'as qu'à rester dans la voiture « Stefan disait en sortant de la voiture.

« Damon tu es sûre ? » Elena demanda ne voulant pas laisser Damon seul. Damon ne répondit rien, il resta à faire sa tête de mule ne voulant pas sortir. Bonnie sortît de la voiture quant à elle sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler, même à elle, il ne ferait pas d'effort en ce qui concerne sa ville, sa famille. Bonnie avança sur le trottoir et sourît en voyant les boutiques, les terrasses de café. Elle tourna sa tête.

« Il y a de la vie ici « Bonnie disait en regardant Stefan qui arriva près d'elle.

« C'est le centre ville, il y a les boutiques tout au lond des ruelles, le parc juste là bas, tu vois. Avant, il y avait pas autant de chose, mais la ville s'est agrandi au fur et à mesure « Stefan disait en montrant les boutiques.

« Tous les lycéen à l'époque passé leur temps, dans ce café » Stefan disait en montrant au loin un café.

« Je peux voir « Bonnie disait. Stefan sourît et hocha la tête.

« Oui si tu veux » Il disait, il regarda ensuite Elena.

« Je vais voir Stacy moi » Elle disait connaissant la ville de Stefan par cœur. Stefan hocha la tête

« Ok « Il disait, puis Bonnie et lui marchèrent. Ils traversèrent la route pour rejoindre le café.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux pas sortir ? » Jennifer demanda en regardant Damon en face.

« Oui, je suis sûre « Il répondit seulement.

« Tu es nul, Stacy veut sûrement te voir, tu lui as horriblement manqué tu sais ça « Jennifer disait essayant de faire réagir Damon, mais cela n'avait pas les effets espéraient.

« De toute manière, elle sera là pour la réception en l'honneur de Zach comme la plupart de la ville « Damon ouvra subitement les yeux sous le choque et se retourna vers Jennifer.

« Quoi ? » Damon demanda. Jennifer resta silencieuse comprenant que Damon n'était pas au courant.

« Ben, la réception de ce soir, il y aura tout le monde enfin tout ceux que Papa et Zach apprécient, puis aussi Laurène, elle en a profité pour invité tout le monde « Jennifer disait. Damon resta à ne rien dire surpris.

« Allez Damon, c'est Stacy, tu peux bien lui dire bonjour, cette boutique est importante pour toi » Jennifer insista voulant essayer de faire réagir Damon. Il resta à la regarder un long moment surpris de voir qu'elle insistait.

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui a des mauvais souvenirs ici, moi aussi je te rappelle, mais j'ai vécu 18 ans ici, et je vais bien « Jennifer disait ce qui surpris encore plus Damon qu'elle aborde le sujet. Elle était de plus en plus communicative, il l'avait remarqué. Elle avait changé, quelque chose l'avait changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Tu vas bien ? » Damon demanda subitement faisant référence à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oui Damon je vais bien, ce qui est fait est fait, on doit avancer , tu dois avancer « Jennifer disait subitement.

« Ne m'en demande pas trop Jenn » Damon répondit ce qui déçu un peu Jennifer. Elle resta à caresser Bart sans rien dire. Damon enleva sa ceinture et ouvra la portière.

« Mais j'accepte de voir Stacy, un pas à la fois hein « Il disait voyant la déception sur le visage de Jennifer. Elle était de plus en plus expressive, elle montrait de plus en plus ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était une bonne chose, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était répondre aux attentes de Jennifer qui avait enfin des attentes. Elle était de plus en plus dans une attitude active ce qui le faisait sourire. Jennifer sourît et sortît de suite de la voiture avec Bart pour se mettre à côté de Damon. Elena entra quant à elle dans la boutique de fleur de Stacy, mais elle ne vît personne au comptoir.

« Stacy « Elena disait, elle tourna sa tête lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Stacy enleva ses lunettes et regarda Elena surprise.

« Elena « Elle disait seulement surprise en se dirigeant vers elle. Elle enlaça Elena qui sourît se doutant que Stacy était contente de la voir. A force d'être la copine de Stefan et de venir ici avec lui, elle était comme devenue une partie de sa famille, une partie de cette ville.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air autant surprise de me voir ? Tu savais qu'on venait ? » Elena se mît à dire en s'éloignant de Stacy qui garda tout de même ses mains sur les bras de la jeune brune.

« Oui, bien sûre, mais je pensais que je vous verrais ce soir « Stacy disait. Elle regarda Elena surprise de haut en bas.

« Ouaw, Laurène a raison tu es magnifique, tu as encore embellis comment tu fais ça «

« Tu vas me gêner « Elena disait en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, si j'aurais été foutu comme toi, j'en profiterais « Stacy disait ce qui fît sourire Elena.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu en profiterais vis-à-vis des hommes »

« Bien sûre que je suis en train de dire ça « Stacy déclara ce qui fît rire Elena. Les deux femmes se regardèrent sourire aux lèvres contente de se voir.

« D'ailleurs tu sais que la plupart des adolescents de cette ville adore votre série, les filles t'adorent, c'est incroyable, et à chaque fois je nargue tout le monde ne disant que je te connais personnellement » Stacy disait en souriant. Elena se contenta de sourire. Stacy enleva ses bras d'elle.

« Où est Stefan ?et Jennifer « Stacy demanda.

« Stefan est au café d'en face pour faire visiter à Bonnie et Jennifer est av »

« Bonnie ? « Stacy demanda perdu. Elena hocha la tête

« La copine de Damon » Stacy ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Quoi ? Damon est « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle entendît la porte s'ouvrir. Damon entra avec Jennifer qui était devant lui. Stacy ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant Damon Salvatore en personne.

« Là » Elle termina. Elena sourît en voyant la bouche grande ouverte de Stacy.

« Surprise « Elena disait. Stacy regarda Damon un long moment sans rien dire.

« Epargne moi, les cris, les larmes ou la colère s'il te plaît « Damon disait seulement. Stacy hocha la tête sans rien dire puis se mît à sourire.

« Viens là « Elle disait. Damon la regarda puis s'approcha d'elle et celle-ci l'enlaça. Damon sourît puis resserra son étreinte, mais Stacy l'étrangla.

« Mon dieu, tu fais si adultes, si homme « Elle disait ce qui pertuba Damon qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que cette phrase voulait dire.

« Peut être que c'est parce que j'en suis un » Stacy s'éloigna de lui et fît exactement la même chose qu'elle avait fait avec Elena, mais en insistant beaucoup plus.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir devenir adulte puisque cela fait 10 ans que monsieur ne donne pas de nouvelle, j'ai des nouvelles de toi seulement à travers la population, tu te rends compte. Je suis limite obligé de lire la presse people pour toi » Elle continua, ses yeux étincelaient ce qui surprenait Damon de voir autant de lueur dans ses yeux. Il y en avait de la lueur.

« Tu as fini ? » Damon déclara seulement. Elle se mît à sourire.

« Tu n'as pas changé au niveau caractère » Jennifer resta derrière et toussa.

« Et moi j'ai pas le droit a autant de chaleur, ça fait des mois que je suis parti je te rappelle »

« C'est pas pareil « Stacy ce qui choqua Jennifer.

« Je rigole Jenn, tu sais bien que tu m'as manqué « Stacy se mît à dire en posant son bras autour des épaules de Jennifer qui roula des yeux ce qui fît sourire Damon et Jennifer.

« Je pensais pas que tu allais venir , Zach me l'avait dit, mais je l'ai pas cru » Stacy disait en regardant Damon vraiment surprise.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est flippant «

« Ouaw, tu ressembles à ton père lorsqu'il était jeune, c'est incroyable , on dirait son portrait craché » Stacy disait choqué.

« On me le dit souvent « Damon déclara.

« Mais là, c'est impressionnant, tu es impressionnant, tu es beau, jeune, Damon Salvatore est de retour « Elle disait

« Bon c'est bon Stacy, parce que si tout le monde réagi comme toi, je fais le retour »

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde ne l'oublie plus « Stacy se mît à dire sur un ton sévère et Damon comprît qu'elle l'avait mal prit qu'il ne lui donne pas de nouvelle. Ils ne dirent rien laissant un silence.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser tu sais ça « Damon déclara clairement ce qui surpris Jennifer et Elena. Elle le regarda puis s'approcha de lui.

« Bien sûre que je le sais, et je te demanderais jamais ça » Damon ouvra les yeux en grand surpris qu'elle lui dise ça.

« Isabelle m'a confié en quelque sorte votre garde en plus de cette boutique, tous ce que je veux c'est que tu m'envois un petit mot, qui dit je vais bien, je suis en vie « Elle disait.

« Ouaw c'est pas agaçant qu'on t'interpelle, tu as dû signé les autographes à tout les gens du café. Ça me soulerais moi » Bonnie disait en entrant préoccupé à parler avec Stefan. Stefan sourît quant à lui en voyant Stacy. Il s'approcha de suite d'elle et l'enlaça.

« TU vas bien ? » Il demanda à Stacy qui regardait Bonnie perdu, parmi tout ce monde c'était la seule qu'elle ne connaissait pas donc cela la troublait. Elle regarda Bonnie perdu ce qui fît sourire Damon. Celui-ci s'approcha de Bonnie et mît son bras autour de ses épaules surprenant Bonnie de l'élan de Damon. Il voulait se racheter en quelque sorte auprès de Stacy et lui présentait quelqu'un qui faisait partie de sa vie maintenant, parce que c'était ce que Bonnie était, elle était quelqu'un du présent et non du passé, elle était quelqu'un que personne ne connaissait, elle lui permettait de ne pas s'attacher au passé, alors il allait faire en sorte que les gens voit à travers Bonnie, qu'il n'était pas le Damon d'avant, leur Damon, mais un tout autre. Stefan s'éloigna de Stacy et sourît en voyant qu'elle s'en foutait de lui, mais qu'elle était plus préoccupé par Bonnie et Damon ce que tout le monde remarqua y compris Bonnie qui était mal à l'aise. Celle-ci mît son bras derrière le dos de Damon et le serra.

« Elle me met mal à l'aise « Bonnie chuchota, mais tout le monde avait entendu.

« Je te présente Bonnie Bennett, c'est ma copine « Damon disait. Stacy avança intrigué

« Quand tu dis copine, c'est copine ou conquête « Stacy demanda. Bonnie sourît voyant que cette question était au bout des lèvres de tout le monde. Tout le monde , que ce soit les journalises, les fans, les amis, se demandaient si Damon et elle c'était sérieux ou si c'était l'histoire d'une nuit. Pour chacun d'eux, cela allait plus loin que l'histoire d'une nuit, c'était en ce sens sérieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore dire le niveau, le degré. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était sérieux au point qu'ils se voyaient ensemble encore dans 1 ans, dans 10 ans, sérieux au point de refaire confiance à quelqu'un, non ça elle en avait aucune idée, et elle se demandait si Damon se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle, elle se demandait la vision de Damon sur leur relation. Honnêtement elle espérait qu'il est la même vision qu'elle. Le connaissant, et connaissant son passif, il avait la même vision qu'elle. Damon n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on prenait au sérieux en général.

« Même si c'était une de mes conquête, je le dirais pas devant elle voyons « Damon disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Bonnie qui savait qu'il allait répondre quelque chose du genre. Stacy regarda Damon un moment puis sourît

« Je suppose que c'est sérieux alors » Elle s'approcha subitement de Bonnie et se mît en face d'elle. Elle la scruta et la regarda de haut en bas un peu surprise.

« Tu as changé de style aussi » Stacy disait en regardant Damon qui sourît, mais Bonnie ne savait pas comment le prendre.

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment » Bonnie disait avec un léger sourire.

« Oh ce n'était pas une critique, désolé, j'ai tendance à me dire ce qui me passe par la tête « Bonnie resta à la regarder un long moment sans rien dire sentant encore cette boule au ventre qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir ce matin. Oui, le stress était là, rencontrer l'entourage de Damon et sa famille était une étape, une grande étape, jusque là, elle se disait que c'était rien, c'était simplement le temps d'un week-end, mais en voyant le regard de Stacy, elle avait l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus ce qui la fît un peu flippé tout de même. Bonnie ne dît rien déstabilisé ce qui surpris un peu tout le monde y compris Damon qui voyait que Bonnie était comme paralysé.

« Il y a quelqu'un « Stacy demanda

« Oui, je suis contente de vous rencontrez « Bonnie disait, mais cela sonnait faux en tout cas pour elle ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était contente ou pas. Devrait-elle être contente ? pff, trop de question, et pas assez de réponse à son gout donc elle arrêtait de réfléchir, de se prendre la tête.

« Moi aussi, je suis Stacy, j'étais la meilleurs ami de leur mère, d'ailleurs c'est son magasin, mais elle me l'a légué à sa mort » Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise.

« Isabelle, c'est son nom je suppose « Bonnie disait ayant retenu le nom du magasin

« Oui c'est une sorte d'hommage « Stefan regarda subitement son portable pour voir un message de Laurène.

« Désolé d'interrompre ce moment, mais on doit y allé, Laurène nous attend «

« Oui oui, je comprends « Stacy se mît à dire. Elle se dirigea vers des fleurs et les prît.

« Tenez je vous les offres, dite à Zach, Laurène et GIusseppe mon bonjour « Stacy disait en remettant les fleurs à Stefan. Celui-ci les prît, mais Stacy ne lâcha pas les fleurs.

« EN fait, je suis heureuse de te voir Stefan « Elle déclara.

« Oh, je pensais que tu m'avais oublié »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, elle n'a yeux que pour Damon aujourd'hui « Jennifer répondit ce qui fît sourire tout le monde.

« Oh c'est bon, vous deux je vous ai assez eu dans mes pattes alors que Damon non « Bonnie sentît subitement la main de Damon la serrer encore plus. Elle tourna sa tête et vît le regard Damon qui avait l'air pensif. Il avait perdu son sourire subitement. Elle comprît que la phrase de Stacy l'avait légèrement blessé, en fait cela ne l'avait pas blessé, cela l'avait juste rappelé qu'il y avait des blessures qui étaient encore douloureuse, cela lui rappelait que Stacy n'était plus sa Stacy, que cette ville n'était plus sa ville, que son père n'était plus son père, c'était le leur, tout ça appartenait à Jennifer et Stefan, mais pas à lui. Il resta à regarder en face de lui réalisant qu'une part de lui aurait bien aimé être dans les pattes de Stacy jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais bon Jennifer avait raison, il faut avancer, un pas à la fois, un tout petit pas à la fois. Bonnie serra à son tour la taille de Damon le forçant à tourner sa tête. Il resta à la regarder un long moment.

« Quoi ? » IL demanda. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire sentant son cœur s'accélérer, c'était étrange, dans l'avion cela lui avait fait la même chose. Elle se sentît mal subitement ce que Damon remarqua.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda attirant le regard de tout le monde.

« Oui, oui, j'ai juste besoin d'air, je crois que c'est la voiture « Bonnie disait.

« Bon j'ai compris je vous laisse partir, puisque visiblement on se sent mal ici »

« Non pas du »

« Je rigole « Stacy disait. Elle fît la bise à Bonnie ce qui surprise celle-ci puis enlaça encore une fois tout le monde, mais surtout Damon.

« A ce soir » Elle disait à tout le monde qui était en train de franchir la porte. Elle se mît à sourire une fois qu'elle se retrouva seul dans le magazine, contente, c'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui pour elle grâce à Damon qui était enfin de retour.

« TU vas bien « Damon demanda en se mettant en face de Bonnie. Elle resta à le regarder ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait.

« Oui, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas « Elle disait en souriant tout en regardant Damon.

« SI c'est Stacy qui te stresse autant attend de voir Zach « Damon se mît à dire en rigolant. Bonnie esquissa un léger sourire, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça du tout marrant.

« On peut encore s'enfuir tu penses ? » Elle demanda. Damon sourît

« Crois moi je suis le première à vouloir m'enfuir » Bonnie regarda Damon un long moment avec un léger sourire.

« Ton père « Elle se mît à dire subitement. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Je suis surtout stressé à l'idée de voir ton père, tu as dit attend de voir Zach, mais ton père aussi me stresse « Bonnie se mît à dire sachant pertinemment que Damon avait fait exprès de ne pas dire son père, mais elle le lui rappela tout de même parce qu'une part d'elle trouvait ça blessant de la part de Damon d'occulter son père comme ça de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas juger sa ne connaissait pas sa relation, pour elle son père était son père, et pas l'homme que déteste Damon. Elle aurait bien voulu le détester avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas, comment détestait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Tu n'as pas à stresser à propos de mon père et encore moins de Laurène, ils n'ont aucun droit de regard sur toi, sur moi ou sur nous, par contre Zach oui, donc fais attention « Bonnie resta à regarder Damon un long moment trouvant cela un peu méchant. Elle voulait lui demander s'il le pensait vraiment, mais finalement, elle ne voulait pas se mêler de quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se mêler de ça surtout que connaissant Damon, il ne voudrait pas de toute manière. Damon et elle se regardèrent un long moment lorsque Stefan klaxonna leur rappelant qu'ils devaient faire vite.

_Lorsque Stefan entra dans sa maison, il vît Damon qui était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé tout en buvant de l'alcool. Stefan s'assît à côté de lui fatigué._

_« Ca va ? » Stefan demanda en se servant un verre à son tour. Normalement, ils avaient interdiction de boire dans leur maison, mais vu que Laurène, Jennifer et surtout leur père n'était pas là, ils se le permettaient. Stefan et Damon burent ensemble et Damon tourna sa tête pour regarder Stefan._

_« Sam a prévu de le dire à Chloé si je ne fais pas un choix « Damon avoua à Stefan qui se mît à rire sachant pertinemment que Damon s'était empêtré dans quelque chose de beaucoup trop emmerdant._

_« Tu pensais quoi ? que tu pouvais te taper les deux meilleurs amies toute ta vie « Stefan disait en rigolant. Damon haussa les épaules._

_« Oué « Il avoua_

_« Sam est marrante, c'est amusant d'être avec elle et Chloé, elle est plus calme, plus posé et c'est intéressant d'être avec elle aussi . Elle s'intéresse à moi» Damon avoua en se resservant un verre. Il servît Stefan qui écoutait à la fois Damon et regardait la télé._

_« Il y en a bien une que tu apprécies plus que l'autre « Stefan disait à Damon qui réfléchi un moment._

_« Je ne sais pas » Il avoua._

_« Alors là je ne peux pas t'aider, il n'y a que toi qui peut savoir avec qui tu as envie de rester, c'est bientôt la fin du lycée pour vous donc, tu devrais te dépêcher de choisir, elles ne vont pas t'attendre toute leur vie « Stefan disait. Damon resta à le regarder un long moment se disant que Stefan avait raison. Il entendît son portable vibrait et regarda pour voir un message._

_« Sam ou Chloé ? » Stefan demanda. Damon leva la tête et la regarda_

_« Aucune des deux, c'est la fille qui vent 2 places pour 100 euros pour le concert de Aerosmith du week-end, elle me propose qu'on se voit ce soir «_

_« Je croyais qu'elle habitait super loin »_

_« Oué, mais elle fait le trajet sur un point t, ça me fait une heure de route » Damon disait en regardant son portable. Il lui répondit ok, prêt à faire ce trajet pour elle enfin pour ses places._

_« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ce vieux groupe, tu as attrapé ça de Papa ce n'est pas possible « Stefan avoua en buvant. Damon sourît sans rien dire lorsque les deux entendirent subitement une voiture arrivait. Ils se levèrent instinctivement, remirent la bouteille d'alcool là où elle était puis allèrent dans la cuisine pour rincer les verres et les ranger dans le lave vaisselle. Ils se tournèrent ensuite attendant que la personne arrive. Ils ouvrèrent les yeux surpris en voyant leur père._

_« Oh Papa « Stefan et Damon dirent en même temps. Leur père fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant la surprise de leur fils._

_« Pourquoi vous vous montrez autant surpris de me voir « Giuseppe disait en se dirigeant vers le lave vaisselle pour prendre un verre. Il prît un verre ,mais sourît en sentant le verre. Il regarda ses enfants ensuite sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient bu. Il se mît en face d'eux._

_« Je vous reprends à boire et je vous interdis tous les privilèges que vous avez, comme la voiture « Il disait clairement avec un air sévère. Leur père était sévère avec eux, soi disant son père l'avait été avec lui, alors il devait l'être avec ses enfants. Damon et Stefan ne dirent rien sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec lui._

_« C'est compris ? » Giuseppe demanda en fixant ses deux fils sérieusement.  
_

_« Oui «_

_« Oui qui ? » Giuseppe demanda._

_« Oui Papa » Ils dirent en même temps comme des robots. Leur père resta à les regarder puis s'en alla._

_« Si Laurène me cherche je suis dans mon bureau « Il disait ensuite en s'en allant avec son verre à la main. Damon et Stefan se regardèrent et soupirèrent ensemble n'aimant pas à chaque fois que leur père était la maison, c'était étrange de dire ça, mais leur père rendait froid cette maison la plupart du temps._

« Ils sont sensé arrivé là non « Laurène disait en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait vu sur leur immense jardin. Elle regarda ensuite l'heure sur la pendule.

« Arrête d'être autant impatiente « Zach se mît à dire en sortant des packs de bière prêt à aller pécher avec Giuseppe. C'était la tradition entre eux enfin dans leur famille. Giuseppe quant à lui était en train de préparer le matériel de pêche pour que tout soit bien comme il espèrait. Laurène ne dît rien à son beau frère, elle resta à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Elle se mît à sourire lorsqu'elle entendît une voiture arrivait dans la propriété.

« Bienvenue à la maison « Stefan disait en arrivant dans la propriété. Il se gara devant la maison qui était immense avec un immense jardin, on aurait dit un parc. Ils descendirent de la voiture en même temps et Bonnie resta à regarder la maison.

« Ouaw » Elle disait en voyant la maison. Laurène sourît en voyant tout le monde à travers la fenêtre.

« Zach, Giuseppe, ils sont là « Laurène disait en faisant le tour de la table pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle sortît sur le porche, s'arrêta un moment puis descendît enfin les escaliers prêts à les accueillir les bras ouverts.

« Vous êtes enfin là « Elle disait en commençant à enlacer Elena qui sourît.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elena demanda à Laurène qui sourît

« Oui et toi «

« Bien » Laurène sourît et Bonnie vît dans les yeux de celle-ci son bonheur en voyant Elena. Elle aida Damon à descendre les valises.

« Je me sens pas bien c'est normale « Elle chuchota à Damon. En fait elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à descendre les valises, elle partageait avec lui ses appréhensions. Oui, elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec sa famille.

« Dit toi que tu n'es pas la seule » Damon disait.

« Je suis juste une invité « Bonnie disait pas du tout réconforté par Damon. Damon ne la regarda même pas trop concentré à sortir toute les valises.

« Moi aussi « Il répondit seulement laissant un silence. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire lorsqu'elle entendît la belle mère de Damon derrière.

« Damon Salvatore « Laurène déclara. Bonnie se retourna et Damon leva la tête. Laurène s'approcha de lui passant à côté de Bonnie sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Laurène l'enlaça et se dégagea de lui.

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là « Laurène disait en lui souriant. Damon resta à la regarder un moment avec un air sérieux, cet air qui faisait parfois peur à Bonnie.

« Vraiment ? « Il disait, ce qui surprise Bonnie et tout le monde, car tout le monde savait que Laurène aimait bien Damon, mais dans le regard de celui-ci, à ce moment, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Laurène se mît à sourire.

« Tu es toujours le bienvenu, tu l'as toujours été « Laurène disait en souriant. Damon se mît à sourire faussement ayant le souvenir que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il ne dît rien et Laurène se sentît mal subitement en voyant le regard de Damon envers elle. Elle se retourna donc pour faire face à son invité.

« Et tu nous a emmené quelqu'un « Elle disait toujours sa main posé sur le bras de Damon. Celui-ci ne réagi même pas trop préoccupé à regarder Laurène. Tant d'amour, ouaw, il aurait dû sentir la chaleur de cette amour, mais c'était un mensonge, elle était une menteuse, mais il n'allait pas commencer à se montrer odieux ce week-end,non il allait faire un effort et prétendre qu'il était content de les voir.

« Je te présente ma copine Bonnie « Damon se mît à dire. Laurène se mît en face de Bonnie et l'enlaça subitement ce qui surprise Bonnie.

« Je suis contente de vous rencontrer « Laurène disait. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Moi aussi ,Jennifer m'a beaucoup parlé de vous « Bonnie disait. Laurène ouvra les yeux surprise en entendant le nom de sa fille.

« Vous êtes proche de ma fille aussi « Laurène demanda intrigué.

« En quelque sorte « Bonnie répondit seulement. Laurène resta à la regarder un moment lorsque Damon entendît son nom.

« Damon Salvatore « Zach cria en sortant de la maison. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent Zach descendre les escaliers. Bonnie regarda Damon et vît un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Zach se précipita vers Damon en premier ignorant tout le monde puis enlaça Damon qui sourît resserrant son étreinte de suite sans hésiter.

« Je te remercierais jamais assez d'être venu « Il disait dans les bras de Damon. Damon sourît sans rien dire puis Zach s'éloigna de lui.

« J'étais surpris lorsque Giusseppe me l'a annoncé » Damon hocha la tête puis Zach tourna sa tête vers Bonnie.

« Laisse moi deviner c'est la fille du téléphone « Zach disait à Bonnie qui sourît.

« Zach, je te présente Bonnie Bennett, la fille dont je t'avais parlé et Bonnie je te présente Zach »

« Ton oncle « Bonnie disait connaissant de nom Zach. Damon hocha la tête.

« C'est plus que ça « Damon répondit . Laurène regarda les yeux de Damon qui montrait en effet que c'était bien plus que ça. Zach sourît puis fît la bise à Bonnie.

« Ouaw, Damon depuis quand tu fais dans le sentimentale « Zach disait en regardant Damon qui sourît à Bonnie.

« En ce moment, il fait beaucoup dans le sentimentale « Bonnie disait en souriant.

« Oh, ne me dit pas que c'est vous qu'avez le dessus dans votre relation «

« Un tout petit peu » Elle disait en rigolant. Damon mît son bras autour de l'épaule de Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

« Je propose que tu t'arrêtes là « Il disait serrant légèrement son emprise sur Bonnie ce qui fît rire Zach.

« En fait Joyeuse anniversaire « Bonnie disait ce qui surpris Zach.

« Ha enfin une qui me le dit » Zach se mît à dire en regardant tout le monde. Jennifer se mît à rire.

« Monsieur, j'oublie ma nièce, et mon neveu depuis tout à l'heure, tu es trop préoccupé par Damon pour nous remarquer, tu nous as pas donné l'occasion de te le dire « Jennifer disait le trouvant culotté. Zach se mît à rire.

« Chacun son moment, attend deux secondes « Zach disait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Elena et lui fît la bise.

« Joyeuse anniversaire « Elena disait ce qui le fît sourire.

« Merci « Zach s'approcha ensuite de Jennifer et Stefan et leur fît la bise.

« Je vous ai pour acquis, je sais que vous m'adorez « Il disait en leur faisant la bise. Il regarda Stefan.

« Merci « Il disait à Stefan qui sourît. Zach regarda tout le monde intrigué.

« Où est Giuseppe ? » Il demanda subitement se posant exactement la même question que Laurène qui était surprise de ne pas le voir.

« Giuseppe « Zach hurla.

« J'arrive » Giuseppe sortît de la maison ensuite et sourît en voyant tout le monde.

« Hey ben dis-nous si on te dérange Papa « Stefan disait. Giuseppe se dirigea vers lui en rigolant.

« Du tout, j'étais en train de préparer mon matériel de pêche, tu connais la tradition « Il disait en faisant la bise à Stefan qui hocha la tête.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« oui, j'ai pris des vacances figure toi » Giuseppe se mît à dire ce qui surpris Stefan, Jennifer.

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui, Zach m'invite a passé du temps chez lui «

« On a décidé de passer un moment entre frère « Zach disait en regardant tout le monde y compris Damon.

« Et aussi Laurène ne veut pas que Giuseppe reste à la maison aevc elle « Zach déclara. Giuseppe se dirigea vers Elena et lui fît la bise.

« A ce qui paraît je suis chiant lorsque je suis en vacance « Il disait.

« TU es chiant « Jennifer déclara ce qui fît rire son père qui lui fît aussi la bise. Il mît ses mains sur les bras de Jenn.

« Tu vas mieux ? Stefan m'a raconté «

« Oui Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien « Jennifer disait sachant que son père et sa mère pouvaient s'inquiéter pour un rien.

« Je te crois » Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Jennifer et chuchota quelque chose.

« Fais attention à ta mère, elle penses que tu devrais revenir à la maison « Il chuchota ce qui fît sourire Jennifer.

« Je sais, elle m'en a parlé « Elle répondit ce qui intrigua tout le monde qui n'avait pas entendu ce que Giuseppe avait dit.

« Et ? » Il demanda intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchi « Elle avoua. Ils se regardèrent un moment seul, eux se comprenait à ce moment.

« Chéri, on a une invité « Laurène se mît à dire attirant le regard de son mari. Celui-ci regarda Damon et Bonnie et s'approcha d'eux. Il fît la bise à Damon.

« Je suis content que tu sois là « Il disait à Damon. Bonnie remarqua que tout le monde regardait Giuseppe et Damon avec tension. Ils espéraient tous que cela se passe bien entre eux, parce qu'avec eux, cela pouvait péter à n'importe quel moment, lors de simple retrouvaille par exemple.

« Je sais « Damon répondit ce qui soulagea tout le monde qui était content que Damon se contente de ça.

« Je suis Bonnie, la copine de Damon « Bonnie décida de se présenter essayant de distraire Giuseppe. Celui-ci tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous enfin à travers les magazines etc « Bonnie se mît à sourire.

« Vous lisez les magazines people « Elle demanda ne se retenant pas de rire.

« Je suis désolé » Elle continua se rendant compte qu'elle rigolait ce qui fît sourire Giuseppe.

« On est obligé d'essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de Damon, de cette manière puisqu'il n'en donne pas « Dès qu'il termina sa phrase, Bonnie vît le soupir de tout le monde qui se demandait si Giuseppe le faisait exprès. Il le faisait exprès. Damon regarda son père et allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie le coupa en mettant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il est les magazines, vous devriez essayer les appels « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui surpris Giuseppe et Laurène même Zach. Damon la regarda surpris à son tour. Bonnie se sentît con d'avoir dit ça, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Si Damon aurait parlé, cela aurait été pire.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer « Bonnie disait en tendant sa main. Giuseppe regarda sa main puis lui serra la main. Bonnie resta à regarder la main de Giuseppe surpris en voyant sa bague. Elle resta à ne rien dire un moment. Giuseppe regarda ce que Bonnie regardait puis enleva sa main n'aimant pas trop son regard sur sa bague. Bonnie se ressaisît.

« Moi aussi » Giuseppe déclara.

« Bon, vous venez, on a un programme à suivre avant que la réception de ce soir commence » Laurène se mît à dire en avançant voulant passer à l'étape supérieur.

« On te suit chéri » Giusseppe déclara en marchatn en avant. Tout le monde la suivirent laissant Damon et Bonnie derrière.

« Tu vas bien ? » Bonnie demanda. Damon tourna sa tête et sourît

« Merci »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » Elle répondit.

« Juste comme ça, il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir sur ta famille histoire que je ne me fasse pas avoir « Bonnie demanda ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Je te laisse te débrouiller pour ça » IL disait. Bonnie soupira.

« Ben ça promet « Elle disait en marchant avec Damon dans la maison. Ils arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée en voyant Laurène qui était en train de dire à tout le monde où ils allaient dormir, elle aimait bien tout régir , que tout soit comme elle voulait, selon ses règles.

« Donc, les garçons vous allez faire votre moment de pêche et nous avec Jennifer, bonnie et Elena on va préparer à manger, et passer un moment entre fille « Laurène disait ayant déjà tout le programme de la journée en tête. Jennifer s'approcha de Bonnie qui avait toujours sa main autour de la taille de Damon. Elle se mît à côté de Bonnie.

« Cela sonne comme un interrogatoire pour toi » Jennifer disait en rigolant. Bonnie fît semblant de la trouver marrante et rigola.

« C'est pas drôle tu sais ça »

« JE sais, mais ça me fait rire « Jennifer disait ce qui fît rire Damon. Il souriait en même temps se rendant compte que Jennifer aimait bien Bonnie, cela se voyait.

« Ravi que ma situation te fais rire «

« Ho celle de Damon aussi, je l'imagine bien avec Papa en train de pécher « Damon perdît son sourire à son tour se rendant compte que lui aussi sa situation n'était pas marrante.

« Sur ce « Jennifer se mît à dire puis s'en alla fière d'elle. Bonnie et Damon la regardèrent un moment la trouvant culotté.

« Le lycée la réussi pas hein « Bonnie disait et Damon hocha la tête d'accord avec elle.

« Bon, Damon tu as ta chambre, elle n'a pas changé et Bonnie, il y a la chambre d'ami juste à côté de celle de Damon » Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand surprise puis regarda Damon.

« On dort pas dans la même chambre « Elle demanda essayant de se faire discrète, mais tout le monde l'avait entendu. Zach rigola.

« Non, c'est la règle d'or dans cette maison « Laurène déclara répondant à Bonnie qui hocha la tête et sourît faussement.

« Toi qui en avait marre que je me serve de toi comme distraction » Damon disait devant tout le monde. Bonnie ne dît rien un peu gêné en voyant les regards curieux de la famille de Damon qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que cette phrase voulait dire.

Ils ne discutèrent pas les règles de Laurène, elle faisait ce speech à chaque invité. Elena avait eu le droit au même speech donc cela était un peu rébarbatif pour elle.

« Bon je vous laisse prendre vos chambre « Laurène disait en s'éloignant de l'entrée pour laisser tout le monde passait avec leur valise. Stefan, Jennifer, Elena, Bonnie et Damon montèrent en fil indienne dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'étage. Stefan, Elena et Jennifer entrèrent dans leur chambre sans problème, Bonnie avait l'impression d'être en colonie de vacance tellement il y avait de place. Ce n'était pas une maison, c'était un palace ou quoi. Damon ouvra la porte de sa chambre et resta à l'entrée à regarder sa chambre surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Bonnie se mît à côté de lui et entra dans sa chambre faisant comme chez elle.

« Ouaw ben dis donc, ta chambre fait le double de la mienne « Bonnie disait en regardant la chambre de Damon choqué.

« Tu la veux « Damon demanda subitement. Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma chambre, je propose que je prenne la chambre d'ami et que tu prennes la mienne «

« Tu n'as pas peur que je découvre des choses sur toi « Damon sourît sans rien dire, mais Bonnie comprît.

« Ok si tu veux « Bonnie disait. Damon et elle se fixèrent un moment lorsque Zach arriva à côté de Damon.

« Je peux te parler « Zach se mît à dire, mais fronça les sourcilles en voyant Bonnie dans la chambre de Damon.

« Damon et moi échangeons de chambre « Bonnie disait voulant répondre à ses interrogations. Zach hocha la tête sans rien dire puis lui et Damon s'en allèrent dans la chambre d'ami laissant Bonnie confuse. Zach ferma la porte de la chambre d'ami et regarda Damon qui était en train de poser ses affaires.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, de bien me comporter «

« Juste le temps d'un week-end » Zach disait. Damon se retourna et regarda Zach.

« Je vais essayer ok, c'est déjà bien que je sois là » Damon déclara. Zach hocha la tête comprenant.

« Bon prépare toi, on va pécher « Zach disait. Damon se mît à rire

« Très drôle «

« Non, tu as entendu ce que Laurène a dit »

« Je pensais pas qu'elle m'incluait dedans »

« Et ben si, alors prépare toi » Zach disait puis s'en alla. Il descendît les escaliers et regarda Laurène et Giuseppe qui étaient dans la cuisine.

« Damon a pris la chambre d'amis, vous devez lui parler » Zach disait seulement en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Le connaissant, ça sera dure, mais il est temps de mettre à plat toute cette tension, et crevé l'abcès « Zach continua.

« C'est lui qui crée l'abcès «

« Heu Giuseppe s'en sort pas mal aussi » Zach disait en regardant son frère. Son frère le regarda.

« Sous prétexte que j'ai des tords, je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon point de vue sur sa manière de vivre ou d'être exposé dans la presse » Giuseppe disait. Zach resta à le regarder un moment.

« Tu as perdu la possibilité d'avoir un droit de regard sur sa vie, le jour où tu me l'as envoyé tu te souviens « Zach disait laissant un silence dans la cuisine.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas ton fils, souvient t'en « Giuseppe déclara puis s'en alla pour mettre le matériel dans la voiture.

« TU n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le blesser « Laurène déclara. Zach regarda Laurène

« La vérité blesse, tous ce que je veux c'est que cette situation cesse «

« Vraiment ? » Laurène demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Zach. Il fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Parce que cette situation t'arrange, Damon voit un héros, un père en toi, ne me dit pas que cela ne te flatte pas, ne te donne pas envie de l'avoir pour toi tout seul » Laurène se mît à dire.

« On n'est pas tous comme toi Laurène » Zach se mît à dire ce qui surprise celle-ci.

« Tu as assez eu Giuseppe pour toi toute seul, c'est au tour de Damon maintenant, et moi je suis son oncle, je sais ma fonction, je sais mon rôle, et mon rôle est de le voir heureux et je pense que Giuseppe peut faire en sorte que ça arrive « Zach déclara laissant un silence.

« Maman , Zach ca va ? » Jennifer demanda sentant comme une tension en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai laissé Giuseppe seul, je vais l'aider « Zach déclara en regardant Laurène droit dans les yeux. Il s'en alla laissant les deux femmes ensemble. Laurène se mît à sourire et décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors chéri, tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dis au téléphone « Laurène se mît à dire en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour sortir le nécessaire pour le repas de ce midi. Jennifer avança et s'assît sur une chaise.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis confuse » Jennifer avoua laissant un silence.

Bonnie quant à elle, était en train d'admirer la chambre de Damon. Elle avança délicatement puis s'arrêta vers le télescope. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et sourît en voyant qu'il était dirigé vers la maison d'en face.

« C'est un coquin » Elle disait se doutant de ce qu'il devait faire derrière ce télescope. Elle avança ensuite et regarda les cadres photos de Damon. Elle le voyait avec ses amis, avec Stefan aussi. Ouaw, il avait un de ces sourires, le genre de sourire qui vous peut vous faire craquer en un moment. Bonnie resta à regarder la photo un long moment sans rien dire sous le choque. Elle prît un autre cadre photo et se mît à rire en voyant Damon aussi petit, il devait avoir 8 ans, et encore. Il était trop mignon. Elle toucha la tête de Damon choqué de le voir aussi petit, aussi mignon, aussi innocent. Elle resta à regarder la photo sans rien dire se concentrant sur Damon. Elle souriait comme un gamine, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'avait réchauffé en voyant la photo. Elle vît derrière lui, une femme qui était en train de le tenir et était à genou. Elle avait vu ce visage dans l'appartement de Damon. C'était simple, dans l'appartement de Damon, il n'y avait pas dix mille photo, il y avait celle de Zach, et celle de sa mère. Elle souriait encore comme une débile ,mais sursauta subitement en entendant quelqu'un toquait. Elle tourna sa tête et vît Damon. Elle se mît à sourire en le voyant ce qui intrigua celui-ci.

« QU'est ce qu'il y a ? « Il demanda en voyant le sourire de Bonnie. Elle prît le cadre photo de lorsqu'il était petit et le montra.

« Tu es trop mignon « Elle disait. Damon s'approcha d'elle et lui prît le cadre. Il le posa

« Arrête de fouiner « Il disait. Elle sourît et resta à le regarder un long moment ce que Damon remarqua face au miroir sur son bureau. Il se retourna vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Il demanda. Bonne sortît de ses pensées intriguées.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis ce matin, tu es bizarre » Damon déclara. Bonnie ne dît rien, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa subitement ce qui surpris Damon qui ne fît aucun mouvement perdu. Il resta les yeux ouvert puis les ferma répondant enfin à son baiser. Bonnie s'éloigna ensuite de lui et le regarda en souriant.

« C'était pourquoi ça « Il demanda perdu. Bonnie sourît

« Je ne sais pas » Elle disait seulement. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu par Bonnie. Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire lorsque celle-ci se ressaisît.

« En fait, c'est comme ça que tu compte pécher « Bonnie demanda en voyant que Damon ne s'était pas changé. Damon haussa les épaules

« J'ai jamais aimé la pêche, j'y vais pour regarder « Damon déclara. Bonnie mît ses mains sur le torse de Damon.

« Tu te rebelles, ce n'est pas bien ça « Elle disait. Damon sourît

« Je suis un rebelle « Il déclara ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Elle sentît encore une fois son cœur accélérait lorsque Damon posa ses lèvres sur les siennes à son tour. Elle répondit à son baiser qui était doux, calme, apaisant. Elle mît sa main derrière sa nuque puis se mît sur la pointe de pied. Elle poussa subitement Damon et le regarda.

« On devrait pas «

« Quoi ? » Il demanda.

« Tu sais bien, tu te distrait encore une fois, et puis nous connaissant, ça va se finir sur ce lit et on va transgresser les règles faîte pas Laurène « Bonnie disait se connaissant parfaitement.

« Damon, on t'attend » Zach hurla en bas. Damon se mît à sourire.

« Sauvé par le gong hein « Il disait. Elle souriait, puis les deux sortirent de la chambre. Ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble et virent tout le monde qui était prêt. Lorsque Stefan et Zach virent Damon , les deux se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

« Tu te fous de nous, tu ne t'es pas changé « Zach disait.

« Tu n'es pas là pour faire ton bon gosse, mais de la pêche « Il continua ce qui fît rire Bonnie, mais elle arrêta de rire en voyant que les autres ne trouvaient pas du tout ça marrant. Ils avaient l'air vraiment agacé par le fait que Damon ne joue pas le jeu, c'était bizarre se disait-elle.

« Je sais, mais je peux faire les deux « Damon disait.

« Bon Damon, tu peux aller te changer s'il te plaît « Stefan demanda

« Soit j'y vais comme ça, soit je n'y vais pas, vous choisissez « Damon disait sérieusement pas prêt à faire des sacrifices. Ils ne dirent tous rien laissant étrangement une tension apparaître. Giusseppe arriva à ce moment.

« Bon on y va ? » Il disait puis s'arrêta en voyant que Damon n'était pas habillé. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Giuseppe qui regardait Damon se demandant si son fils se foutait de sa gueule. Damon et Giuseppe se regardèrent un long moment. Giuseppe avança.

« Tiens, te plains pas si tu sali ta jolie frimousse, il faudrait pas que les paparazzis te surprenne « Giuseppe déclara en donnant la canne à Damon.

« Ouch, je suis blessé « Damon disait seulement en souriant à son père. Celui-ci resta à le regarder un moment puis soupira et s'en alla laissant tout le monde dans la maison.

« Doucement Damon » Stefan déclara sachant déjà que c'était mal barré pour chacun si son père et Damon n'étaient pas prêt à changer leur caractère de merde.

« Je sais, je suis invité, je vais essayer d'agir en tant que tel « Damon disait puis s'en alla laissant tout le monde. Ils se regardèrent tous sans rien dire.

« Invité hein ? » Zach disait seulement. Tout le monde comprirent que pour lui ce n'était pas sa maison, tout ça c'était même pas sa famille.

« Bon, les filles on devrais commencer à préparer le repas « Laurène disait essayant de décontracter l'ambiance.

« Bon a tout à l'heure « Zach et Stefan déclarèrent puis s'en allèrent pour rejoindre Damon et Giuseppe et partir à la pêche. Les filles restèrent entre-elles un peu tendu .

« Bon ben bienvenu à la maison Bonnie « Jennifer se mît à dire en souriant essayant de faire de l'humour.

« Ce n'est pas marrant Jenn » Sa mère déclara n'aimant pas ce genre d'humour.

« Rien n'est marrant avec nous « Jennifer marmonna dans sa barbe. Laurène la regarda et allait lui faire une remarque n'aimant pas son sarcasme mais Bonnie préféra intervenir.

« Alors Laurène vous avez prévu de faire quoi à manger ? » Bonnie disait préférant intervenir. Laurène la regarda et sourît.

« Ha je vais vous montrer » Laurène disait en avançant. Bonnie s'avança avec Elena et Jennifer et les filles écoutèrent les recettes de cuisine de Laurène. Un truc qu'il fallait savoir sur la mère de Jennifer, c'était que dès qu'on la lançait sur quelque chose qu'elle aimait, c'était dur de l'arrêter.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline étaient en train de regarder un film ensemble, non ce n'était pas n'importe quel film, c'était le film, le film qui avait fait pleuré toute les femmes de la planète. Il entendît Caroline reniflait et tourna sa tête. Il sourît en la voyant pleurer encore une fois.

« Comment tu fais pour pleurer à chaque fois que tu le vois « Klaus demanda intrigué en regardant Caroline qui était en train de se moucher.

« Comment toi tu fais pour ne jamais pleuré, Titanic fait parti de l'histoire du cinéma » Elle disait choqué.

« Peut être que parce que c'est pas crédible, cela fait seulement 3 jours qu'il se connaisse, c'est pas en 3 jours que tu peux tombé amoureux de quelqu'un à ce point « Caroline se releva subitement et regarda Klaus.

« Il n'y a pas de période pour tombé amoureux « Klaus se mît à rire et regarda Caroline.

« Arrête, me dis pas que tu crois au coup de foudre, à la passion en un regard, c'est des conneries Care »

« Alors pour toi c'est à partir de combien de temps qu'on est capable de tombé amoureux « Klaus ne dît rien réfléchissant.

« un mois, ça me parait bien » Il avoua laissant un silence.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de Tyler au bout de 5 jours « Caroline disait comme un évidence.

« Non, tu avais déjà quelque chose pour lui lorsqu'on était au collège , tu avais déjà des sentiments refoulé en toi » Klaus disait se comportant comme monsieur je sais tout.

« Attends, c'est quand même ironique quelqu'un qui croit pas qu'on puisse tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça, mais toi tu es parti du jour au lendemain avec Bonnie après t'être marié avec elle «

« Au bout de 2 ans de relation «

« Vous étiez jeune, insouciant, 2 ans c'est rien puis je te rappelle que cela faisait seulement 1 ans que vous sortiez ensemble, après que vous vous soyez cherché pendant 1 ans » Caroline disait se souvenant pertinemment de cette période.

« Alors je pense que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler de précipitation «

« Ce n'était pas précipité, c'était le bon moment «

« Ben tout comme eux, c'était le bon moment pour qu'ils tombent amoureux en 3 jours « Caroline disait. Klaus ne dît rien avouant qu'elle avait marqué un point.

« Peut être « Il avoua ce qui fît sourire Caroline. Elle resta à regarder Klaus qui fixait la télé.

« Quoi ? » Klaus demanda. Caroline ne dît rien un moment.

« ça ne te manque pas ? » Elle demanda subitement ce qui intrigua Klaus.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda en la regardant perdu. Caroline ne dît rien un moment.

« Je suis en colère contre Tyler, David et Sarah « Caroline avoua subitement ce qui intrigua Klaus qui fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Ils vont à Dysney, ils vont même passé une nuit là bas à l'hôtel, l'hôtel qui coute une fortune et me laisse là toute seul dans cette appartement vide sans Bonnie alors je leur en veux « Elle avoua. Klaus esquissa un léger sourire ne comprenant pas où Caroline voulait en venir.

« Ça fait seulement des heures mais ils me manquent déjà, c'est dure tu sais, de se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain, moi je sais que je ne supporterais pas que cette situation dure « Klaus perdit son sourire comprenant enfin ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

« Tu te demandes, si cette appartement me manque, si ma relation avec Bonnie me manque c'est ça « Klaus déclara comprenant où Caroline voulait en venir. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment laissant un silence.

« J'essaye de comprendre, de te comprendre » Caroline se mît à dire. Klaus ne dît rien un moment.

« Bien sûre que ça me manque surtout que maintenant Tyler , toi et les enfants êtes là, il suffit de rentrer dans l'appartement pour se sentir bien, alors que mon appartement est plutôt vide, mais « Klaus s'arrêta subitement réfléchissant.

« C'est facile d'avoir la version de Bonnie dans cette histoire, sa version est que je l'ai trompé, que je suis partie, que j'ai demandé le divorce, je suis le mauvais garçon dans notre histoire je sais ça, je sais pertinemment que c'est ce qu'elle a dû te dire « Klaus disait laissant un blanc. Caroline haussa les épaules ne contredisant pas Klaus ce qui fît sourire celui-ci.

« Ok oui, « Caroline répondit mettant des mots sur sa pensée.

« En même temps , on a pas trop l'occasion de parler nous deux, Tyler est de ton côté, et je suis du côté de Bonnie, ça a toujours été comme ça non « Caroline disait ce qui fît sourire Klaus.

« Oui, »

« Mais aujourd'hui on est que tout les deux, on peut essayer d'y remédier, tu peux donner la version de ton histoire et moi ma version, t'en pense quoi ? » Klaus resta à regarder Caroline sans rien dire un moment.

« Pas la peine de remuer le passé, on doit avancer, Bonnie commence à avancer, tout le monde avance y compris moi, j'ai avancé «

« Tu as répété 4 fois le mot avancé tu sais ça « Caroline disait perdu par l'insistance de Klaus.

« Parce que c'est le cas « Il disait essayant de se convaincre que c'était le cas. Caroline ne dît rien comprenant puis s'approcha de Klaus. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et mît son bras autour du sien.

« En tout cas merci d'être là aujourd'hui, je me sens moins seul » Elle disait en regardant Titanic sur l'épaule de Klaus. Il resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire.

« C'est réciproque « Il déclara se perdant dans le passé à son tour.

_« Bon c'est bon on est arrivé « Bonnie disait en montant les escaliers avec Klaus. Celui-ci garda ses mains sur les yeux de Bonnie ne voulant pas qu'elle voit où il était._

_« Non pas encore « Klaus disait. _

_« Je n'aime pas ça le suspens tu sais ça »_

_« Quand tu verras la surprise, tu seras moins chiante je suis sûre « Il disait en souriant. Bonnie mordît sa lèvre se demandant ce que Klaus lui préparait. Il la força à s'arrêter puis la retourna toujours en lui cachant les yeux. Bonnie sentait son impatience s'accentuer. Elle fronça les sourcilles perdu en entendant David et Sarah rigolaient._

_« David, Sarah arrêtaient « Caroline hurla ayant marre de ces enfants. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu. Elle sourît._

_« Caroline « Elle disait derrière la porte. Klaus enleva ses mains des yeux de Bonnie puis celle-ci vît une porte. Klaus ouvra la porte et Bonnie entra. Bonnie s'arrêta en voyant Caroline et Tyler. Elle sautilla et hurla subitement s'en foutant de l'endroit où elle était._

_« Care « Elle hurla. Caroline sautilla à son tour et hurla le nom de Bonnie. Les deux filles crièrent ensemble puis s'enlacèrent. Elles restèrent à s'enlacer ne voulant pas se décoller l'une de l'autre. Bonnie décida de se décoller la première._

_« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » Elle se mît à dire puis se dirigea vers Tyler et l'enlaça à son tour. Tyler sourît. _

_« Où sont David et Sarah ? » _

_« En haut sûrement en train de faire n'importe quoi »_

_« Ouaw, Klaus m'avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, je suis trop contente de vous voir « Tyler et Caroline sourirent._

_« On est pas ta surprise « Tyler disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Caroline. Bonnie regarda ses deux amis intrigués._

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Non, ils ne sont pas ta surprise, ça c'est ta surprise « Klaus se mît à dire derrière Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna et regarda Klaus intrigué en le voyant tendre les bras._

_« Cette appart « Klaus continua. Bonnie tourna sa tête ensuite et regarda les alentours intrigué. Elle avança intrigué en voyant un appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda l'appartement sous le choque en voyatn la grandeur, il faisait le triple, du petit appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec Klaus. Elle baissa sa tête ensuite regarda Klaus._

_« Chéri » Elle se mît à dire en le regardant._

_« Dit moi que tu te fous de moi « Elle se mît à dire sentant son cœur faire un bond._

_« TU l'aimes bien ? » Il demanda_

_« Dit moi que tu te fous de moi « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Klaus_

_« Non, j'ai eu un énorme cachet pour mes dessins, c'est une nouvelle vie Bonnie, je te l'ai dit « Bonnie resta à ne rien dire ce qui fît rire Caroline et Tyler._

_« Dit moi que tu te fous de moi »_

_« Bonnie, c'est notre appartement, c'est à nous « Bonnie resta à regarder Klaus sans rien dire un moment. Elle resta silencieuse ne réalisant pas encore. _

_« Ok, stop une seconde que je réalise ce que tu es en train de me dire, tu es en train de me dire qu'on va vivre dans cette appartement immense « Bonnie se mît à dire essayant de rationnaliser. Klaus hocha la tête. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand. Klaus n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle courra vers lui et lui sauta dessus mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Klaus la fît tourner avec lui et celle-ci vola dans ses bras._

« Ils vont revenir dans longtemps ? » Bonnie demanda en coupant les tomates.

« Cela dépens d'eux, mais je leur ait dis de revenir dans 1 heure un peu près « Laurène disait en face de Bonnie. Bonnie hocha la tête sans rien dire. Jennifer était la seule à ne pas participer à la préparation du repas, elle se contentait d'être là posé contre le lavabo en train de boire une bouteille d'eau.

« Alors Jennifer, j'ai pensé à toi et peut être que tu pourrais aller dans une école privé « Laurène se mît à dire à Jennifer qui était en train de boire. Jennifer arrêta de boire subitement perdu.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Oui, comme je disais tout à l'heure, j'y ai pensé pour toi, tu sais changer de lycée, revenir ici «

« Oui, oui, mais je ne sais pas trop, en plus une école privé pourquoi ? «

« On sait tous ce que les écoles publiques sont ? » Laurène disait ce qui surprise Bonnie qui fronça les sourcilles intrigué.

« Stefan et Damon sont allée en école publique « Jennifer disait ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa mère.

« Mais je ne suis pas leur mère, Isabelle, voulait que leur fils aillent en école public alors Giusseppe les a laissé ,mais moi je suis ta mère et je pense qu'une école privé est bien non « Laurène disait cherchant le soutien de Elena et Bonnie, mais Bonnie faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, c'était le genre de discours qu'elle détestait.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, je suis allée en public et il y a des gens de partout, c'est bien je pense pour le développement de Jennifer « Elena se mît à dire du même avis que Bonnie ce qui fît sourire celle-ci. Laurène regarda Elena pas convaincu.

« Je ne suis pas convaincu, avec ce qui s'est passé au lycée la dernière fois »

« Maman, j'ai dit que je penserais à ce que tu m'as dit, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord, j'aime bien mon lycée, j'ai rencontré des gens sympa « Jennifer avoua.

« Vraiment ? » Laurène demanda

« Oui, Molly, elle est super cool, Ryan et Derek aussi » Bonnie sourît et regarda Jennifer.

« Le Derek super canon « Elle disait en souriant. Jennifer haussa les épaules

« J'en sais rien tu sais ça « Jennifer disait en souriant pensant à Derek. Honnêtement, avec tout les messages qu'il lui avait laissé, elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler parce qu'elle avait encore honte. C'était bête, mais elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'on la voyait pleurer et Derek l'avait vu pleurer surtout lui. Pourquoi lui ? »

« Qui est Derek ? »

« Un ami, je m'amuse bien honnêtement avec eux »Jennifer disait. Elena sourît

« Elle écoute même du rnb, tu devrais la voir Laurè » Jennifer secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour dire à Elena de ne rien dire. Elena s'arrêta subitement comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une bourde.

« Pardon ? » Laurène disait subitement

« Tu écoutes quoi ? »

« Rien «

« Ho non voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille dans le public, les gens la changent en quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas «

« Quoi ? » Elena et Bonnie dirent en même temps avec un sourire perdu.

« Jenn, tu es spéciale, tu ne peux pas être avec des gens qui te change, c'est pas à toi de changer pour eux » Laurène disait en regardant Jennifer qui soupira.

« Au moins en privé, il y aura des gens avec les même centre d'intérêt que toi « Laurène continua.

« Maman, je vais y réfléchir »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis Jenn, tu changeras de lycée, j'en ai parlé avec ton père et il est d'accord « Laurène se mît à dire. Jennifer resta à ne rien dire.

« Maman, je n'irais pas, je te le dis «

« Depuis quand tu te rebelles « Laurène demanda.

« Jenn s'entend super bien avec les gens de sa classe, en plus Damon, Stefan et elle n'ont jamais passé autant de temps ensemble, c'est une bonne chose pour elle je pense » Bonnie déclara voyant que Jennifer était agacé.

« On vous demande pas de penser vous « Laurène se mît à dire installant un blanc dans la pièce agacé par l'attitude de sa fille. Son agacement se répercutai sur Bonnie ce que Jennifer savait.

« Pas besoin de lui parler comme ça « Jennifer se mît à dire

« Je suis sûre qu'elle comprend pourquoi je lui parle comme ça hein « Laurène se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie qui hocha la tête.

« Oui « Bonnie disait acquiesçant, oui, zen, calme.

« Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet« Jennifer se mît à dire. Laurène la regarda

« On en reparlera « Laurène déclara. Jennifer soupira agacé, mais ne dît rien. Laurène regarda ensuite Bonnie voulant changer de sujet. Jennifer savait pertinemment que sa mère lui en reparlerait soit en privé, soit avec son père.

« Alors vous et Damon c'est sérieux « Laurène demanda à Bonnie qui était en train de couper.

« Je vais pas vous dire non, même si c'était le cas « Bonnie disait trouvant ce genre de question piégeuse. Laurène haussa les épaules à côté d'Elena.

« Vous savez, cela ne nous choquerait pas surtout de la part de Damon « Laurène disait. Jennifer bu sa bouteille d'eau sans rien dire n'aimant pas lorsque sa mère se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas et c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Bonnie était sa cible à ce moment.

« Oué, mais je crois que c'est sérieux «

«Vous l'aimez ? » Laurène demanda. Bonnie arrêta un moment légèrement déstabilisé par cette question. Elle resta à regarder le concombre sans rien dire.

« Maman, arrête tu l'as met mal à l'aise « Jennifer se mît à dire.

« J'ai eu le droit à ce même genre de question, ne t'inquiète pas Bonnie, c'est normal » Elena se mît à dire essayant de réconforter Bonnie.

« Merci Elena « Elle disait un peu agacé par la question de Laurène.

« Je veux dire, vous envisagé de faire quoi lorsqu'il reprendra le tournage, c'est dans combien de tems déjà ? » Laurène demanda en regardant Elena qui hocha la tête.

« La semaine prochaine « Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand n'étant pas au courant. Elle resta à ne rien dire choquée.

« Je pensais que c'était plus tard « Bonnie se mît à dire.

« Non, Grace a avancé le tournage plus tôt, Damon ne te la pas dit « Elena disait, mais en voyant la tête de Bonnie, Laurène et Elena comprirent que Bonnie n'était pas au courant.

« Ha désolé » Laurène disait ce qui déplu à Bonnie. Bonnie ne dît rien préférant ne rien dire puis continua à couper.

« Je veux dire, je suis sûre qu'il avait une raison de ne pas vous le dire «

« J'imagine, mais vous savez on verra bien, Damon et moi on a pas encore de plan sur la comète « Bonnie disait en coupant.

«ça doit être dure de faire des plans après ce que vous avez vécu avec votre ex mari« Bonnie arrêta de couper agacé puis souffla ne cachant pas son agacement.

« Maman » Jennifer disait n'aimant pas lorsque sa mère faisait ça.

« J'ai pas envie de paraître froide, mais je crois que ça me regarde « Bonnie se mît à dire n'aimant pas du tout ce genre de réflexion. Même si c'était vrai que c'était dure pour elle de faire des plans à cause de Klaus, ça la regardait elle, seulement elle et non pas Laurène qui commençait à l'énerver clairement. Sa boule de stress était en train de partir pour laisser place à une boule de colère.

« Damon est mon beau fils, et je m'inquiète pour lui, pour ses sentiments, j'ai une ami qui était marié avec quelqu'un pendant longtemps et qui a eu peur d'envisager un avenir avec quelqu'un de nouveau, donc elle a tout fait capoté « Laurène se mît à dire connaissant ce genre de femme.

« Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Damon vous savez, il va parfaitement bien « Bonnie déclara

« Je n'ai pas l'impression « Laurène disait ce qui enerva Jennifer, Bonnie et même Elena qui se demandait c'était quoi le problème de Laurène. Bonnie resta à regarder Laurène un moment.

« A qui la faute ? » Elle déclara subitement installant un silence.

« Bonnie « Jennifer disait choqué qu'elle dise ça.

« Pardon ? » Laurène demanda.

« Rien « Bonnie disait puis regarda le concombre pour le couper.

« Non vous venez de dire quelque chose « Laurène disait

« Non je crois que vous avez mal entendu » Elena se mît à dire un peu surprise essayant de défendre Bonnie.

« Si, vous avez dit quelque chose « Laurène disait. Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, j'ai juste dit que Damon et moi allons bien pour l'instant et qu'on pensera à l'avenir plus tard « Bonnie disait essayant de se rattraper ne voulant pas se laisser dépasser.

« Vous n'êtes pas tout jeune si je peux me permettre « Laurène disait. Bonnie entendît son téléphone sonnait. Elle vît que c'était Caroline.

« Je dois prendre l'appelle, c'est mon ami « Bonnie disait seulement puis s'en alla et prît son téléphone. Elle décrocha tout en se dirigeant vers l'immense jardin. Elle marcha près des voitures qui étaient garé sur le gravier.

« Mon dieu, tu m'as sauvé de la belle-mère « Bonnie disait

« Ok » Klaus déclara ce qui surprit Bonnie.

« Klaus, où est Caroline ? »

« Je m'occupe d'elle » Il disait en regardant Caroline qui était en train de vomir. Elle n'avait visiblement pas digérer sa soupe alors il avait décidé de lui faire autre chose.

« j'essaye plein de truc mais elle n'arrête pas de les vomir donc je t'appelle parce que je ne trouve pas les herbes que j'avais acheté lorsque je suis parti à Hawai, tu te souviens « Klaus disait. Bonnie sourît se souvenant de cette fois. Elle était contente d'entendre une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« C'est dans le second tiroir tout au fond « Klaus se leva, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et chercha.

« Comment va Care ? »

« Malade, et très laide « Il disait ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Elle rigola laissant un silence. Klaus trouva les herbes. Il les prît puis regarda en face de lui.

« Alors tu rencontres la belle famille, ça va vite « Klaus disait en regardant en face de lui. Bonnie arrêta de rire ayant étrangement l'impression de le trahir.

« Je suis rassuré de ne pas être la seule à le penser « Bonnie avoua ce qui intrigua Klaus. Bonnie toucha son ventre sentant cette boule au ventre qui lui disait de fuir, parce que c'était un peu trop, un peu trop vite.

« Tu vas bien ? » Klaus demanda voyant que Bonnie n'avait pas l'air bien.

« J'ai une boule au ventre depuis ce matin »

« Tu es stressé «

« Oui, non enfin je sais pas, j'essaye de bien me faire voir, surtout que je l'apprécie vraiment « Bonnie avoua en parlant de Damon. Il y eut un long silence entre Klaus et elle. Klaus aurait dû raccrocher depuis un moment, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, mais il resta au téléphone se montrant curieux.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Klaus demanda subitement laissant un silence. C'était la même question que Laurène avait posé à Bonnie, cette même question qu'elle évitait de se poser pour ne pas se prendre la tête. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment puis parla.

« Ouaw, c'est pas à toi que je le dirais si c'était le cas « Elle disait connaissant Klaus. Celui-ci se mît à rire

« Quoi ? tu peux, on est clair nous deux «

« Pas à ce point « Bonnie disait. Klaus resta à ne rien dire un moment.

« Fais attention quand même « Klaus déclara

« De quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Il répondit puis raccrocha laissant Bonnie perdu. Elle regarda son portable perdu ayant l'impression que Klaus n'avait pas l'air bien.

« Merci j'imagine « Elle déclara intrigué lorsqu'elle entendît Jennifer au loin l'appeler.

« Bonnie, ma mère te demande pour finir le repas « Jennifer cria attirant l'attention de Bonnie.

« Je suis là » Elle disait à Jennifer qui regardait en face d'elle.

A 15 minutes de là, ce n'était pas très mouvementé là aussi avec Damon, Giuseppe, Stefan et Zach. Les quatre sortirent de la voiture qu'il avait garée sur la route devant la forêt. Damon connaissait cet endroit, son père l'emmenait souvent lorsqu'il était petit. Giusseppe commença à entrer dans la foret pour rejoindre le lac, Zach le suivît, suivît de Stefan et de Damon.

« Ha ça rappelle des souvenirs « Zach disait en regardant Damon qui ne dît rien. Giusseppe se dirigea vers l'énorme tronc d'arbre qui était allongé puis posa les bières par terre. Il s'assît sur le tronc suivît de Zach, Stefan et Damon puis donna une bière à Zach qui fît passer à Stefan puis à Damon. Damon commença à préparer son hameçon sans problème puis le lança dans l'eau ce qui surpris tout le monde qui le regardèrent ne cachant pas leur surprise.

« Quoi ? je me souviens, je sais comment pécher « Damon disait en voyant le regard de Zach et Stefan envers lui. Ils ne dirent rien puis tous mirent leur hameçon et jetèrent leur hameçon dans le lac. Ils restèrent à ne rien dire, déjà qu'il y avait un silence mortel dans la voiture alors là, le silence était roi, mais bon cela ne dérangeait pas Giuseppe et Damon, par contre cela dérangeait Stefan et Zach qui espéraient profiter de ce moment pour mettre les choses cartes sur table, pour que le dialogue s'enclenche entre Damon et Giusseppe, mais il fallait forcer les choses. Zach bu sa bière puis soupira.

« Alors toi et Bonnie, c'est sérieux « Zach se mît à demander interrompant le silence qui s'était installé. Damon sourît sans rien dire sachant pertinemment ce que Zach essayait de faire, c'était s'immiscer dans sa vie et permettre aussi à son père d'en savoir plus sur elle.

« Règle n°1, silence, on te l'a jamais dit « Damon disait sortant les règles que son père lui avait appris. Giusseppe esquissa un léger sourire.

« Mais comme ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu tout les deux «

« Je t'ai vu tout l'été « Damon disait cassant un peu délire de Zach qui espérait que Damon soit plus communicatif. Giusseppe fronça les sourcilles comprenant que Damon et Zach se voyaient plus que lui ce qui était normal, mais c'était tout de même bizarre. Zach ne dît rien agacé par Damon.

« Mais c'est pas pareil , tu ne sortais pas avec Bonnie à l'époque «

« Je t'ai au téléphone une fois par semaine, je pense que c'est assez «

« Est-ce que tu as compris que j'essayais d'en apprendre plus sur toi et ta copine « Zach disait agacé par Damon. Ce con lui avait dit qu'il allait essayer, essayer, oué c'est ça se disait Zach. Il essayait rien du tout, il ne lui offrait aucune ouverture.

« Est-ce que tu as compris que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma copine « Damon répondit ayant vraiment réponse à tout.

« Ben répond par oui ou non « Zach disait. Damon ne dît rien préférant laisser Zach dans son délire.

« C'est sérieux entre vous « Zach demanda laissant un silence. Damon ne répondit rien et Zach sourît.

« Je le prend pour un oui « Zach disait. Damon sourît sans rien dire.

« C'est un oui » Il déclara voyant que son oncle voulait vraiment savoir. Zach sourît content.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Il demanda, laissant un silence, mais Damon ne répondit rien.

« Je peux le prendre comme un oui »

« Prend le comme tu veux « Il répondit seulement décidant de se refermer sur lui-même à propos de cette question ce que tout le monde remarqua. Giusseppe et Zach se regardèrent, ils échangèrent un regard comprenant que la réponse était sûrement oui ce qui surpris le père de Damon.

« Ha j'ai oublié mon portable « Stefan se mît à dire agacé en se levant subitement.

« Depuis quand tu as besoin d'un portable pour pécher « Damon demanda en levant la tête vers son frère.

« Depuis que je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas ramené le vôtre et que Laurène risque de nous appeler« Stefan disait. Damon et lui restèrent à se regarder un long moment.

« Zach tu viens avec moi, chercher plus de bière en même temps » Zach hocha la tête puis s'en alla sans rien dire laissant Damon et Giusseppe sur le tronc. Damon se mît à sourire comprenant les manigances de Stefan et Zach.

« Il n'y a pas de réseau ici » Giuseppe déclara en buvant sa bière comprenant aussi que Stefan et Zach l'avaient fait exprès.

« Je sais » Damon répondit seulement. Les deux ne dirent rien. Ils ne dirent rien un moment jusqu'à que son père parle.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Il demanda subitement en buvant sa bière ayant remarqué que Damon ne voulait vraiment pas répondre à cette question, une question dont la réponse intéressait son père. Damon ne dît rien.

« Tu es en train d'oublier tes propres règles, le silence est roi non « Damon disait faisant référence à leur passé.

« Et regarde comment ça ta bien réussi « Giusseppe se mît à dire ne trouvant que ça à dire, c'était plus fort que lui. Damon ne dît rien, mais il savait que peu importe ce que Giusseppe allait dire, il allait le prendre mal.

« Des centaines de journaux ne parle que de toi et de ta dépravation «

« Et tu n'y est pour rien bien sûre «

« Arrête, de pleurer sur ton sort, ce que j'ai fais c'était pour toi, ok, pour te pr »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, tous ce que tu as fais, c'est pour toi, pour tous le monde, Stefan, Laurène, Jennifer, mais pas pour moi, surtout pas pour moi alors je t'interdis de dire que tu l'as fais pour moi » Damon déclara en montant le ton. Voila, il était dépassé juste en une phrase. Son père avait réussi à le déstabiliser en une phrase.

«Je ne suis pas le méchant dans ton histoire «

« Non je le suis, j'ai compris, je suis le méchant, tu m'as assez puni pour ça n »

« Je te protégeais, tous ce que j'ai fais c'était aussi pour te protéger « Giusseppe cria subitement forçant Damon à s'arrêter. Damon ne dît rien un moment.

« Alors où étais tu pour mes 19 ans, mes 20 ans, mes 21 ans, mes 22 ans, mes 23 ans, mes 24 ans, mes 25 ans, » Giusseppe ne dît rien ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Personne n'a été là pour moi, et surtout pas toi « Damon continua.

« Met toi à ma place Damon « Giusseppe se mît à dire.

« Mon fils à rendu aveugle la fille de ma femme «

« Ma demi sœur aussi, Jenn est ma sœur aussi, je tiens à elle, moi aussi j'ai autant souffert, j'étais d'accord pour m'éloigner parce que visiblement j'étais un frein à votre bonheur, mais tu ne peux pas d'un coup te rendre compte que tu veux renouer des liens avec moi. TU ne peux pas te réveiller et espérez être un père, tu ne l'as jamais été et dans les moments les plus dure, tu m'as tourné le dos. Alors Zach, Jennifer, Stefan toi et Laurène vous n'avez aucunement le droit de me demander de croire que cette maison dans laquelle vous vivez est ma maison, parce que ça ne l'est pas, je n'ai toujours été qu'un invité » Damon déclara mettant un terme à la discussion. Giusseppe ne dît rien un moment

« Je t'ai pardonné tu sais ça, il est peut être temps que tu me pardonnes, on n'est pas tout blanc dans cette affaire je sais ça, je ne nie pas ça, mais on doit avancer Damon »

« J'ai l'intention d'avancer, mais sans toi » Damon déclara. Giuseppe ne dît rien un moment.

« Je ne comprends pas d'où te vient cette haine envers moi. Stefan, Laurène Jennifer, tu arrives parfaitement à leur pardonner, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de moi c'est autre chose. Stefan m'a demandé de faire un choix, j'ai fais un choix « Giuseppe déclara. Damon ne dît rien un moment.

« Je sais ça, je sais aussi que Laurène ne voulait plus me voir « Damon se mît à dire ce qui surpris Giuseppe qui tourna sa tête. Celui-ci regarda Damon qui était en train de se plonger dans les souvenirs.

« Je vous ai entendu parler, et elle a dit exactement ce que Stefan a dit, c'est soit lui ou soit je m'en vais avec Jennifer, c'est ce qu'elle a dit Papa, et je savais que tu allais la choisir elle, je savais ça, mais j'espérais au moins que tu viennes me voir. Stefan et Jennifer sont venus me voir, mais toi tu t'es contenté du silence. Je te blâme, parce que tu as été un père avec Stefan, Jennifer, tu as été un mari aussi avec Laurène, mais tu n'as jamais réussi à être mon père, juste le mien « Damon se mît à dire laissant un silence. Giuseppe resta à le regarder sans rien dire surpris par la déclaration de Damon. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Zach et Stefan arrivèrent.

« On a ramené les bières « Stefan se mît à dire en s'asseyant à côté de Damon. Zach regarda Giuseppe et Damon et comprît en voyant les regards des deux, qu'ils avaient parlés.

« Cool, Papa et moi avons eu une discussion « Damon disait seulement en regardant en face de lui.

« Résultat des course, arrêtez de m'en demander trop, c'est déjà bien que je sois là « Damon disait s'en foutant que son père soit là. Zach regarda Giuseppe perdu.

« On est d'accord » Giuseppe déclara seulement laissant un silence entre eux. A ce moment tout redevint silencieux y compris Zach et Stefan qui comprirent que c'était plutôt sans espoir entre eux.

* * *

Molly et Taylor toquèrent à la porte de Léa. Elles entendirent de la musique à fond et comprirent que tout le monde était déjà au bord de la piscine en train de faire la fête. Léa finit par répondre au bout d'un moment et leur sourît.

« Le mot de passe « Elle disait en regardant Molly droit dans les yeux. Molly roula des yeux.

« Haha, c'est très marrant » Taylor disait.

« Non ce n'est pas ça, essaye encore «

« Ha je sais, Léa est une pauvre conne « Molly se mît à dire faisant mine de réfléchir ce qui fît rire Taylor. Léa fît une grimace.

« Non, c'était Molly est un gros thon, il y a du progrès intellectuel à faire « Léa disait en ouvrant la porte et en s'en allant. Molly regarda Taylor.

« Explique-moi pourquoi je suis là » Molly disait ne pouvant pas blairer Léa enfin cela dépendait de ses fêtes.

« Parce que j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi, et me taper des bon délires » Molly fronça les sourcilles intrigué.

« Explique moi un truc, pourquoi toi la nouvelle pom pom girl traîne avec une fille ordinaire et non pom pom girls »

« Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons qui font que Derek, Ryan t'aiment bien « Molly fronça les sourcilles perdu. Honnêtement, ses raisons étaient Jennifer, elle devait avouer que depuis que Jennifer et elle étaient amies, Molly n'avait jamais eu autant de connexion avec Derek et Ryan. D'ailleurs en pensant à Jennifer, elle sentît son vide, elle aimait bien être avec Taylor, mais c'était pas pareil. Jenn était Jenn, elle était parfois bizarre, coincé, réservé, mais on se faisait vite à ça. Les filles ne dirent rien. En tout cas, malgré ses réticences, Molly avait tout de même joué le jeu. Elle était en bikini avec un paréo autour de sa taille pour la journée piscine.

Molly et Taylor sortirent derrière la maison et virent tout les étudiants en maillot de bain et short. Elle avait invité tout le lycée ou quoi se disait Molly en même temps vu la maison qu'elle avait, Léa pouvait se le permettre. Taylor et Molly regardèrent les alentours puis Taylor arrêta son regard sur Ryan et Derek qui étaient en train de parler avec deux autres gars.

« Viens, les gars sont là bas « Taylor disait en avançant avec Molly. Molly avança contente de voir Ryan et Derek.

« Hey les gars « Taylor arriva et tous les gars la regardèrent de haut en bas surprise. Elle leur fît la bise à un à un.

« Salut « Molly disait en les saluant. Elle était moins tactile que Taylor qui avait fait effet face aux gars. Honnêtement, Molly se trouvait plutôt canon en même temps, c'était le cas mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à côté de Taylor, elle se trouvait banal. Derek resta à regarder Molly puis Taylor.

« Jennifer n'est pas avec vous « Il demanda subitement. Taylor se retourna vers Derek en se mettant à côté de Ryan.

« Pourquoi elle serait là ? » Elle demanda ne comprenant pas la question de Derek. Derek hocha la tête

« Non pour rien »

« Elle passe le week-end chez ses parents « Molly disait à moitié en train de sourire en voyant que Derek avait l'air inquiet. Il tourna sa tête.

« Ok » Il disait seulement. Molly sourît en le regardant ce qui l'intrigua.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda

« Non rien « Molly disait, mais Derek voyait bien qu'elle souriait pour quelque chose. Ils ne dirent rien.

« Alors les gars, vous êtes prêt pour le prochain match «

« On est toujours prêt « Ryan répondit à Taylor. Taylor sourît

« Oué, typique des macho sans cervelle « Taylor disait en taquinant Ryan.

« Pardon « Ryan disait faisant mine d'être choqué. Il porta subitement Taylor qui se mît à rire puis courra avec elle et la poussa dans la piscine ce qui fît sourire tout le monde sauf Molly. Molly resta à regarder Taylor et Ryan. Elle tourna sa tête et vît le regard de Derek.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda. Derek haussa les épaules

« Non rien « Il répondit seulement. Les deux restèrent à se regarder un moment sans rien dire.

« Je peux te parler deux secondes ? » Derek se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Molly. Molly avança et les deux se mirent plus loin tout les deux.

« Elle va bien « Molly disait sachant pertinemment pourquoi Derek voulait lui parler.

« Sérieux « Il demanda. Molly se mît à rire.

« Tu sais ce que je pense, tu devrais l'appeler » Molly disait. Derek ne dît rien et celle-ci ouvra la bouche en grand comprenant que c'était déjà fait.

« Non Derek, tu l'as déjà appelé «

« C'est ce que les amis font non « Derek disait seulement n'aimant pas le rire de Molly qui le trouvait trop mignon. Les deux se regardèrent un moment.

« Elle ne répond pas «

« Laisse tomber, Stefan m'a dit qu'elle allait bien et je l'ai eu au téléphone hier, elle semblait bien mais « Molly s'arrêta ce qui intrigua Derek.

« Quoi ? « Il demanda intrigué en voyant le silence de Derek.

« Elle m'a avoué qu'elle envisageait peut être de rester chez elle « Derek fronça les sourcilles ne comprenant pas, mais Molly précisa sa pensée.

« Dans sa vie natale, avec ses parents, sa mère et son père depuis l'incident lui ont proposé de rester là bas et elle m'a avoué qu'elle envisageait d'accepter « Derek ouvra les yeux en grand subitement. Il resta à ne rien dire perdu ce que Molly comprît. Derek ne dît rien perturbé, il allait dire quelque chose, mais Taylor et Ryan arrièrent les interrompant.

« Hey venez l'eau est bonne « Taylor se mît à dire en se mettant entre Derek et Molly. Derek ne dît rien un moment puis bu son verre.

« Non merci « Il disait agacé puis s'en alla ce qui intrigua Taylor et Ryan.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Taylor demanda. Molly regarda Derek partir, celui-ci prît son téléphone et essaya de joindre Jennifer, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie encore une fois.

« Rien » Molly disait seulement ce qui intrigua Ryan. Celui-ci resta à regarder Molly se demandant ce dont Derek et elle parlaient.

« Je vais aller le voir « Taylor se mît à dire laissant Molly et Ryan. Celui-ci s'avança

« Vous sembliez proche il y a deux secondes « Ryan se mît à dire intrigué. Molly se mît à sourire

« Toi aussi avec Taylor « Elle répondit seulement puis s'en alla le laissant seul ce qui intrigua celui-ci. Il se retourna et la regarda sans rien dire.

« Tu vas bien ? » Taylor demanda en voyant que Derek était perturbé.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas « Il demanda

« Je ne sais pas, d'habitude tu déconnes et tout et là tu sembles perturbé « Derek se mît à rire puis fini son verre.

« Je vais parfaitement bien « Il disait en souriant ce qui rassura Taylor.

« Alors viens, on va se baigner « Elle disait en prenant la main de Derek pour l'emmener avec elle dans la piscine.

* * *

Bonnie soupira en s'asseyant sur le banc du porche de la maison des Salvatores. Ce n'était pas contre Laurène, en fait si c'était contre elle. Elle en avait marre de toutes les questions qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de poser. Alors elle avait décidé de faire un pause histoire de se retrouver seul. Elle prît son portable voulant parler à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle allait appeler Klaus instinctivement puisqu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure, mais elle renonça à cette idée se demandant ce qui lui prenait de vouloir lui parler. Alors elle allait appeler Caroline, mais elle entendît la porte s'ouvrir. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer qui avança vers elle pour s'asseoir sachant que Bonnie était là.

« Besoin d'air « Jennifer disait en s'asseyant à côté de Bonnie qui sourît.

« Oui, j'ai la tête qui tourne avec toutre les questions de ta mère »

« Je sais qu'elle peut être chiante «

« Chiante, le mot est faible « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer.

« En réalité elle a émis des questions que moi-même je me posais alors, c'est aussi ça qui m'agace, par exemple, est ce que j'envisage d'attendre Damon alors qu'il sera en tournage une bonne partie de l'année « Bonnie disait parlant à haute voix. Jennifer ne dît rien comprenant les interrogations de Bonnie qui avait d'autres interrogations, mais elle ne voulait pas en faire part à Jennifer puisque c'était la sœur de Damon, et les interrogations étaient pas forcément bien pour Damon. Jennifer ne dît rien, les filles ne dirent rien lorsqu'elles entendirent une voiture arrivait. Bonnie leva la tête et vît Damon, ZAch, Giuseppe, et Stefan sortirent de la voiture.

« Ils sont là « Bonnie disait en regardant un long moment Damon.

« Ils ont fait vite, c'est mauvais signe « Jennifer disait en se levant. Laurène sortît de la maison et regarda les hommes.

« Déjà « Elle demanda

« Finalement, péché n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça « Giuseppe déclara en montant les escaliers suivît de Zach et Stefan. Damon arriva vers Bonnie qui le regarda perdu.

« Ca va ? » Elle demanda.

« Parfaitement bien, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée cette pêche « Damon disait en faisant une grimace. Bonnie resta à le regarder comprenant. Elle ne dît rien.

« ça s'est bien passé ? « Il demanda. Bonnie sourît .

« Oui « Elle disait, mais Damon remarqua qu'elle avait envie dire de dire quelque chose.

« QU'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il demanda sur le porche. Bonnie descendît les escaliers voulant s'éloigner de la maison puisque les murs avaient des oreilles. Elle s'éloigna pour se mettre près de la voiture, elle se retourna ensuite vers Damon qui la regardait perdu se demandant ce qu'elle avait.

« Je savais pas que ton tournage reprenait dans 1 semaine » Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant intensément Damon. Il y eu un long silence à ce moment ce qui fit sourire Bonnie.

« Tu as fais exactement la même tête que moi lorsqu'Elena me l'a dit « Bonnie déclara.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé ? » Elle continua voulant que Damon parle.

« Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je reviens ou si je reste à l'hôtel là bas comme j'ai l'habitude de faire »

« QU'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Bonnie demanda clairement.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? » Damon demanda. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment

« Je ne sais pas aussi, ce n'est pas moi qui importe non c'est ce que tu veux toi, c'est ta vie pas la mienne « Bonnie disait laissant un silence. Damon se mît à rire subitement

« C'est aussi simple pour toi « Damon se mît à dire.

« Ma vie, la tienne « Il déclara en rigolant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? «

« Ce que tu veux Bonnie « Damon répondit clairement

«Je veux savoir ce que tu veux réellement ? si tu veux qu'on continue à être ensemble alors que je serais en plein tournage, si tu veux qu'on arrête là, ou si tu veux que je reviennes quelques week-end, si tu veux cette vie, parce que c'est dure de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi toute l'année, demande à Stefan, Elena ,tout le monde « Damon déclara laissant un silence.

« Il semble être en train de se disputer « Laurène disait en regardant vers l'entrée pour voir Damon et Bonnie. Giusseppe arriva à ce moment et regarda à travers la fenêtre à son tour. Bonnie ne dît rien ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Damon resta à la regarder attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais Bonnie ne savait pas. Elle haussa les épaules, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Laurène ouvra la porte de la maison et les regarda.

« Vous venez nous aider à préparer « Laurène disait interrompant Damon et Bonnie. Bonnie regarda Laurène sans rien dire agacé ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Sauvé par le gong « Il déclara sachant pertinemment que cela arrangeait Bonnie de ne pas répondre à cette question.

« Oui, on arrive « Bonnie disait ignorant la remarque de Damon . Laurène laissa les deux et Bonnie tourna sa tête pour regarder Damon. Cela l'agaçait cette environnement, elle devait parler à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait pour partager ce qu'elle ressentait, pour partager ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas avec Damon parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à part qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

« Je dois appeler Caroline deux secondes, elle est pas bien » Bonnie se mît à dire face à un Damon perplexe. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire.

« Elle ou toi « Il disait en souriant puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie seul. Il s'arrêta et allait se retourner, mais il n'en fît rien et continua sa route laissant Bonnie seul. Bonnie prît son téléphone et appela Caroline ayant besoin de parler avec elle. Elle composa le numéro puis entendît la voix de Caroline ce qui la rassura.

« Je suis en train de flipper qu'est ce que je fais ? » Bonnie se mît à dire au téléphone.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Caroline demanda. Damon quant à lui entra dans la maison agacé.

« Où est Bonnie ? » Laurène demanda intrigué en sortant les couverts.

« Elle appelle une ami « Damon disait

« Encore » Laurène disait ce qui fît sourire Damon.

« Bonnie et ses amis c'est tout une histoire « Il déclara ayant marre des amis de Bonnie ce qu'ils remarquèrent tous dans la cuisine. Ils échangèrent tous un regard, mais ne dirent rien voyant que Damon était légèrement agacé.

« Je peux prendre une bouteille d'eau « Damon disait en regardant tout le monde qui était en train de mettre la main à la pâte.

« Tu sais que c'est chez toi, tu n'es pas un invité « Laurène disait ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Arrête avec ça Laurène, c'est simplement un endroit où j'ai vécu « Damon disait laissant un silence dans la cuisine.

« Où est Papa ? » Damon demanda

« Dans son bureau, tu as dû l'énervé j'imagine « Laurène disait ce qui fît rire Damon qui ne dît rien comprenant.

« J'ai dû blesser ses sentiments « Damon disait sur un ton moqueur.

« S'il te plaît, Damon c'est mon anniversaire, tu peux aller le voir et lui dire de descendre s'il te plaît « Zach disait. Damon arrêta de boire.

« Juste une question, où était tout le monde pour mes anniversaires à part toi « Damon disait ne retenant pas ce qu'il pensait. Laurène, Jennifer, Stefan et Zach se regardèrent tous comprenant.

« C'est ce que je me disais « Damon disait puis s'éloigna

« Mais je vais le faire, puisque je suis le méchant de l'histoire et Giuseppe est la pauvre petite chose « Damon déclara puis avança pour monter les escaliers et parler avec son père.

« Le tournage reprend la semaine prochaine et Damon me demande ce que je veux « Bonnie se mît à dire.

« Mais je ne sais pas « Bonnie continua.

« Je veux dire ça fait seulement 1 mois nous deux tu sais et je ne suis pas sûre de supporter la vie qu'il mène « Bonnie avoua.

« Donc tu veux qu'il parte « Caroline demanda ne comprenant pas trop Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je suis perdue « Bonnie avoua.

« Je ne connais pas tous ça, je connais ce qui est simple et tout tracé « Bonnie avoua. Honnêtement, elle ne s'y connaissait pas en matière de relation. Elle n'avait eu que Klaus dans sa vie, et cela avait été facile, tracé, prédît, il n'y avait rien de compliqué alors qu'avec Damon c'était encore imprévisible, c'était l'inconnu et l'inconnu faisait peur surtout à Bonnie, elle avait peur de ce genre d'inconnu ce qui rendait ces sentiments encore inconnu envers lui, envers eux. Klaus resta dans la cuisine à essayer de faire à manger pour que Caroline mange enfin. Il devait la faire mangé, mais c'était compliqué. Il arrêta un moment de faire ce qu'il faisait et écouta Caroline qui parlait visiblement avec Bonnie. Il tourna sa tête et écouta Caroline.

« Tu flippes Bonnie, c'est normal ok tu dois te calmer et respirer « Caroline se mît à dire. Bonnie arrêta de marcher puis respira suivant les ordres de Caroline. Caroline se mît à tousser fortement à cause de sa toux. Elle mît donc le haut parleur voulant prendre ses médicaments oubliant que Klaus était dans la cuisine et qu'il écoutait.

« Et si je ne m'étais pas remit de ma relation avec Klaus « Bonnie se mît à dire. Caroline ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant la voix de Bonnie résonnait dans l'appartement. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre le téléphone que Bonnie reprît.

« Je veux dire, je l'ai aimé toute ma vie, même après notre mariage, il y a encore 1 mois je l'aimais, peut être que ces ses sentiments envers lui qui m'empêche d'avancer hein.

« Arrête-toi « Caroline se mît à dire mal à l'aise. Elle tourna sa tête et vît Klaus qui était en train de la regarder les bras croisés et le visage sérieux intrigué par ce que Bonnie disait. Elle disait à Bonnie d'arrêter pour qu'elle est le temps de reprendre le téléphone, mais Bonnie continua, elle était devenue pipelette, un vrai un moulin à parole alors que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je suis capable d'aimer Damon comme je l'ai aimé lui, je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer pourtant je l'adore, j'aime passer du temps avec lui, j'aime tout, mais pourquoi je ne ressens toujours pas le truc qui me dit, tu l'aimes » Caroline soupira agacé, elle jeta ses médicaments décidant de laisser tombé puis enleva son haut parleur et parla au téléphone. Elle tourna sa tête et Klaus et elle se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Bonnie continua à parler ne sachant pas du tout que Klaus avait tout entendu, mais c'était hors de question que Caroline lui dise et elle allait faire en sorte que Klaus oublie ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tout le monde me demande si je l'aime, et je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas répondre parce que je ne suis pas sûre » Bonnie termina.

« Tu es en train de flipper parce que tu te rends compte que ça peut être sérieux avec lui, ne pense pas à Klaus Bonnie, pense à ce que tu veux ? ce que tu veux ressentir, ce que tu ressens « Caroline disait faisant passé un message à la fois à Bonnie, mais aussi à Klaus qui regardait Caroline surpris.

« Mais c'est la le problème Care, je ne sais pas, je ne m'y connais pas en ça. Je ne sais pas « Bonnie se mît à dire.

« Alors que Klaus c'est une valeur sûre «

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter à une valeur sûre, Damon est un risque, tu l'as toujours dit, c'est nouveau pour toi c'est normale d'être effrayé » Caroline se mît à dire perdu par l'attitude de Bonnie. Bonnie ne dît rien

« Je suis peut être pas prête à avancer »

« Bonnie tu es prête, ça fait un mois et plus que Damon et toi vous vous tournez autour «

« Je sais, mais est ce que c'est de l'amour « Bonnie répondit honnêtement ce qui surprise Caroline. Caroline regarda le vide comprenant tout à fait les doutes de Bonnie. Bonnie allait continuer à parler de ses doutes, mais elle entendît quelqu'un derrière elle marchait. Elle se retourna et vît Zach s'approchait d'elle.

« Laurène vous demande » Zach disait. Bonnie hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« Care, je te laisse « Bonnie déclara. Caroline hocha la tête.

« Ok bon courage « Caroline disait puis raccrocha. Dès qu'elle raccrocha, elle regarda Klaus qui s'avança.

« Tu n'as rien entendu « Caroline se mît à dire voyant que Klaus avait l'air d'être confus. Il s'assît sur le canapé et regarda Caroline surpris.

« Je ne savais pas « Il se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Caroline.

« Arrête, tu le savais très bien «

« Non, j'ai toujours pensé que non, que c'était fini pour elle «

« Elle t'a toujours aimé, pourquoi tu penses qu'elle n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un après toi » Klaus regarda Caroline un long moment réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Et tu penses qu'elle m'aime encore ? » Klaus demanda subitement. Caroline ne dît rien un moment

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucie, tu l'as laissé pour Beth tu te souviens « Caroline se mît à dire.

« Je veux juste savoir »

« Non tu n'as pas à t'en soucier Klaus ok, elle essaye d'avancer comme toi tu as fait donc laisse là tranquille et fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu « Caroline déclara voyant que Klaus était perturbé.

« C'est un peu dure, lorsque tu entends que ton ex femme n'arrive pas à avancer après toi »

« Non ce n'est pas dure, c'est normale » Caroline disait ne voulant plus de complication. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué entre Klaus et Bonnie et cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué avec Damon dans les parages.

« Elle est confuse c'est tout, parce que Damon la rend confuse de tout, pas toi, laisse la tranquille « Caroline déclara ne voulant pas que Klaus intervienne. Elle connaissait Bonnie par cœur, Bonnie s'inventait des doutes, des peurs parce qu'elle étati effrayé, c'était évident pour Caroline que Bonnie flippait parce que sans qu'elle le sache, les sentiments pour Damon était là. C'était évident, il suffisait de la voir ce mois-ci, elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis Klaus. Etrangement, elle était passé du couple Klaus et Bonnie à Bonnie et Damon. Elle avait avancé, comme Laura lui avait conseillé, elle avait divorcé du couple Klaus et Bonnie, mais étrangement en voyant le regard de Klaus à ce moment et en entendant Bonnie, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à avoir divorcé et que les principaux concernés n'avaient pas divorcé. Ils étaient sensé avoir avancé tous ensemble, mais pas du tout. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait avancé ce qui lui fît peur à ce moment.

« Comment je peux la laisser tranquille après ce que je viens d'entendre «

« En la laissant partir, en arrêtant de te soucier d'elle, en vivant ta vie avec Beth » Caroline se mît à dire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais déjà, tu l'as laissé toute seule Klaus, brisé, sans repère donc non elle essaye d'avancer sans toi et c'est bon signe « Caroline déclara

« Donc on met un terme à cette discussion, tu n'as rien entendu, et tes sentiments pour Bonnie ont disparu le jour où tu es parti avec Beth, où tu as demandé le divorce, le jour où tu l'as laissé tombé » Caroline déclara en mettant un terme définitivement à la discussion. Klaus resta à regarder Caroline.

« Oui, bien sûre, c'est si simple « Klaus disait ironiquement attirant le regard de Caroline. Caroline et lui se regardèrent sans rien dire laissant un silence entre eux. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard, non elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Bonnie regarda Zach puis marcha avec lui pour rejoindre la maison.

« Je peux vous poser une question « Zach demanda subitement en arrêtant Bonnie ce qui intrigua celle-ci. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda perdu.

« Tout dépens la question « Bonnie demanda. Zach sourît comprenant que Laurène avait dû un peu trop questionner Bonnie.

« Est-ce que Damon vous a parlé de la raison pour laquelle il a vécu avec moi « Zach demanda. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment.

« Pourquoi cela vous intéresse « Bonnie demanda ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question.

« Comme ça « Zach demanda. Il y eu un long silence et Bonnie décida d'être honnête.

« Oui, je le sais, il me l'a dit « Bonnie avoua. Zach ouvra les yeux surpris.

« Sérieux ? » Il demanda perdu.

« C'était dans des circonstances particulières, mais oui il me l'a dit »

« Et qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » Zach demanda subitement. Bonnie leva les mains

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas concerné par ça, je veux dire, j'en sais le moins possible, parce que je sais qu'il est blessé, qu'être ici le blesse » Bonnie disait. Zach la regarda un long moment.

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » Zach répéta subitement. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment comprenant que Zach voulait savoir.

« Il a besoin de sa famille, il a besoin qu'on l'écoute c'est tout et j'ai compris ça à force d'être avec lui » Bonnie disait clairement. Zach resta à regarder Bonnie un moment et se mît à sourire.

« Il doit vraiment vous aimer « Il se mît à dire puis s'en alla en avant laissant Bonnie derrière qui soupira ayant marre de ce genre de phrase. Elle ne dît rien un moment puis avança se sentant mal subitement. Elle avait envie de crier arrêtez avec cette phrase, parce qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle avança ensuite. Giuseppe était dans sa chambre en train de se changer lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda. Damon ouvra la porte et le regarda.

« Laurène veut que tu descendes « Giuseppe regarda Damon surpris assis au bord de son lit.

« J'arrive « Giuseppe déclara. Damon hocha la tête et allait partir mais son père l'appela.

« Damon « Il déclara. Damon se retourna et le regarda. Giuseppe resta à le regarder un long moment sans rien dire.

« Non rien « Il disait seulement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Damon resta à le regarder sans rien dire puis s'en alla laissant son père seul. Il descendît ensuite dans la cuisine et vît tout le monde qui était en train de mettre la main à la pâte pour faire à manger.

« Il arrive « Damon disait en regardant tout le monde qui hochèrent la tête. Il s'approcha de Bonnie qui était en train de sortir les verres et les mettre sur le plateau. Elle leva la tête et eux se fixèrent pensant à eux, à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir ensemble et aux sentiments qui étaient présents. Bonnie se mît à sourire ne voulant pas se sentir en conflit avec lui maintenant. Damon sourît, il s'approcha d'elle puis chuchota dans son oreille la figeant sur place.

« Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour me dire ce que tu veux de moi « Damon chuchota dans l'oreille de Bonnie avant de poser un bisou sur sa tête. Celle-ci resta surprise à fixer en face d'elle sentant encore une fois une pression dans son cœur dont les pulsassions commençait à se faire de plus en plus forte. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête et les deux se regardèrent un moment sous les yeux d'Elena qui se disait que Damon avait l'air d'être amoureux de Bonnie. Il ne le cachait pas dans ses yeux, et il n'y avait pas elle qui l'avait remarqué. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon un moment

« Et je le ferais « Il continua puis s'éloigna d'elle la laissant dans ses pensées. La jeune femme resta à regarder en face d'elle surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça.

« Ooh, ça à l'air bon ce que vous faîte « Giuseppe se mît à dire en arrivant.

« Il manque plus ta sauce Italienne que tu adore faire » Jennifer se mît à dire attirant le regard surpris de Damon qui était en train de se laver les mains.

« Tu sais faire à manger « Damon demanda en se retournant vers son père essayant d'être le plus courtois possible.

« Quoi ? ça te surprend « Giuseppe disait à son tour essayant d'oublier leur petite engueulade dans le lac.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu saches faire grand-chose en cuisine «

« Tu rigoles, il fait la sauce que notre mère nous avait appris, c'est _altenté _« Zach disait.

« Oué, Bonnie et toi devez la gouter, c'est trop bon « Jennifer disait.

« J'ai dû mal à croire qu'une sauce peut faire cet effet, mais on a rien à perdre « Bonnie disait en souriant ce qui fît sourire Giuseppe.

« Je peux vous montrer comment la faire si vous voulez ? » Il demanda à Bonnie qui haussa les épaules.

« Je veux bien « Bonnie disait en souriant. Guiseppe s'avança puis sortît les ingrédients.

« C'est simple « Il disait sous le regard de Damon qui restait à regarder Giuseppe et Bonnie qui essayait d'apprendre. Bonnie regarda encore une fois la bague de Giuseppe un moment ce qui intrigua Laurène qui voyait bien qu'elle ne regardait pas ce que Giuseppe faisait, mais elle regardait sa bague seulement sa bague. Il avait le genre de bague que sa mère avait. Elle leva la tête et regarda le père de Damon se doutant que Damon n'était pas le seul à avoir eu des moments dure. Elle resta à regarder son visage trouvant que Damon et lui se ressemblez pas mal.

« Quoi ? » Giuseppe disait remarquant le regard de Bonnie. Celle-ci hocha la tête

« On vous a déjà dit que vous vous ressemblez « Bonnie disait en regardant à la fois Damon et Giuseppe. Elle les regarda intrigué puis posa ses mains sur les bras de Giuseppe.

« Regarder, je ne suis pas folle hein « Elle disait en mettant Giuseppe et Damon à côté ce qui surpris les deux que Bonnie prenne l'initiative, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était bizarre pour tout le monde tellement elle était choqué de voir à quel point il se ressemblait.

« C'est impressionnant, on dirait Damon plus tard, vous ne trouvez pas « Elle disait en tournant sa tête vers tout le monde. Stefan s'approcha et se mît à côté de Bonnie et pencha sa tête.

« Oui j'ai bien peur que vous vous ressembliez »

« EN plus de votre caractère de merde « Stefan disait ce qui fît rire tout le monde. Bonnie prît son iphone et prît une photo instinctivement ce qui surpris encore plus les autres. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Damon et Guiseppe.

« Regardez, je ne suis pas folle, vous pourriez être son frère jumeau « Elle se mît à dire en rigolant ce qui fît rire Giuseppe.

« Merci »

« Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé vous savez « Elle disait ce qui fît sourire Guiseppe.

« Je dois le prendre comment « Damon se mît à dire ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« Comme tu veux, c'est ton père que j'essaye d'impressionner aujourd'hui pas toi « Elle disait.

« Papa, ne te fais pas des films, elle te complimente par intérêt « Damon disait en regardant son père en souriant. Son père sourît

« Je m'en doute » Il disait en regardant le photo de Bonnie.

« Vous voulez que je vous l'envoie « Bonnie disait à Giuseppe qui hocha la tête.

« Oui je veux bien « Il disait. Stefan, Laurène et Zach sourirent en voyant la tête de Giuseppe.

* * *

**Karmin : Brokenheart **

**Oh  
Yeah  
Uh, come on  
Yeah  
This is more than a typical kinda thing**  
_C'est bien plus qu'une simple chose_  
**Felt the joints in my bones when you were touching me**  
_Je sentais les articulations de mes os quand tu me touchais_  
**Oh, oh  
Didn't want to take it slow**  
_Je ne voulais pas y aller doucement_  
**In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think**  
_Hébêtée, devanant folle, je peux à peine penser_  
**You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep**  
_Je te revois dans ma tête, difficile de dormir_  
**Oh, oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow**  
_En attendant que mon téléphone sonne_  
**Uh, oh, yup  
Now I'm here in a sticky situation**  
_Maintenant je suis dans une situation compliquée_

Molly resta à regarder Taylor et Ryan qui étaient en train de s'amuser dans la piscine. Elle bu son gobelet sans rien dire et les fixa agacé. Derek arriva à ce moment et se mît à côté d'elle.

« Jalouse « Il se mît à dire en se servant à boire. Molly se mît à rire.

« De quoi ? » Elle disait en rigolant. Derek se retourna et fixa ce qu'elle regardait c'est à dire Taylor et Ryan.

« Tu sais de quoi » Derek déclara en souriant. Molly ne dît rien puis bu son gobelet tout en soupirant.

« C'est si évident « Elle se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Derek.

« Non, mais disons que Jenn m'a un peu guidé « Il avoua. Molly esquissa un léger sourire, mais ne dît plus rien. Elle resta à regarder Ryan et Taylor sans rien dire lorsque Derek parla la sortant de ses pensées.

« Il aime bien Taylor parce qu'elle est nouvelle c'est tout, une nouvelle tête plutôt canon « Derek avoua trouvant lui aussi Taylor plutôt canon.

« Vous avez quoi avec les nouvelles filles, toi avec Jenn , Ryan avec Taylor « Molly disait agacé. Derek tourna sa tête vers Molly perdu par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Moi et Jenn, de quoi tu parles ? » Il demanda. Molly soupira et parla tout en fixant Ryan.

« Depuis que Jenn est là, tu es plus cool avec moi. On se calculait pas trop, tu faisais parti de la bande populaire, tu le fais toujours parti ,mais disons que tu fais plus attention à moi alors qu'avant pas du tout « Derek ne dît rien comprenant.

« Alors qu'avant, c'était moi toute seule un peu près, enfin je naviguais et vous ensemble, mais étrangement depuis qu'il y a Jennifer, on traîne ensemble et Ryan me parle mais sinon, je suis juste transparente, comme maintenant « Molly disait en regardant Ryan. Derek ne dît rien comprenant que Molly aimait vraiment bien Ryan. Il la regarda un long moment réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce n'était pas faux loin de là. Avant Jennifer, il ne parlait presque jamais à Molly. Il ouvra les yeux surpris en entendant Molly qui partageait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« J'ai pas envie qu'elle aille vivre avec ces parents « Molly se mît à dire subitement en parlant de Jennifer ce qui surpris Derek.

« Et non pas parce que j'ai pas envie de perdre les avantages que j'ai avec elle comme parler avec Ryan ou toi, mais parce que c'est mon amie, et j'aime bien passé des moments avec elle, rien que cette semaine, elle m'a manqué, je me suis habitué à elle » Molly continua voulant que Jennifer revienne. Derek esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Molly.

« Elle n'est pas assez stupide pour retourner en arrière, elle va rester « Derek disait. Molly tourna sa tête et Derek et elle se regardèrent.

« Tu penses ? » Elle demanda ayant besoin qu'on la rassure sur ce fait.

« Oui « Derek disait pour la rassurer. Ils restèrent à se regarder puis Molly tourna sa tête et regarda Ryan. Derek resta à regarder Molly un long moment pensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit auparavant.

**Got a little trouble yup and now I'm pacing**  
_J'ai quelques problèmes ouais et maintenant je fais les cent pas_  
**Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**  
_Cing minutes, dix minutes, ça va faire une heure_  
**Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**  
_Je ne veux pas trop y réflechir, mais je suis amer_  
**Oh, oh  
I can't seem to let you go**  
_Je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir_  
**See I've been waiting all day**  
_Tu vois j'ai attendu toute la journée_  
**For you to call me, baby**  
_Que tu m'appelles, bébé_  
**So let's get up, let's get on it**  
_Donc debout, c'est parti_  
**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**  
_Ne me laisse pas le coeur brisé ce soir_  
**Come on, that's right**  
_Allez, c'est ça_  
**Honest, baby, I'll do**  
_Honnêtement bébé, je ferai_  
**Anything you want to**  
_Tout ce que tu veux_  
**So can we finish what we started**  
_Donc pouvons-nous terminer ce que l'on a commencé_  
**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**  
_Ne me laisse pas le coeur brisé ce soir_  
**Come on, that's right, uh, cheerio**  
_Allez, c'est ça, tchao_

« Ce n'est pas nous que Jenn a changé Molly » Derek se mît à dire voulant rectifier ce que Molly pensait.

« Avant, si tu serais venus me voir, je t'aurais parlé sans problème » Derek continua. Molly tourna sa tête et sourît trouvant Derek mignon parfois.

« C'est toi, tu as peut être changé Jennifer, mais elle t'a surtout changé, tu es devenue plus ouverte, moins fermé"

« Quoi ? je ne suis pas fermé « Molly disait perdu.

« Si tu l'es « Derek déclara en souriant.

« Au lycée tu es catalogué comme celle qui veut pas s'ouvrir à nous, parce qu'on n'est pas du même monde soi disant c'est ce que t'arrêtais pas de dire au collègue, même en primaire« Faisant référence à leur passé, c'était dure à croire, mais elle avait fréquenté, les mêmes classes et écoles que Derek et Ryan et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle et eux trainaient en quelque sorte ensemble.

« Ben c'est vrai, regardez vos baraque, je vis dans un appartement moi « Molly disait. Derek rigola

« Mais on s'en fout nous » Derek disait subitement.

« Tu t'es toujours prise la tête sur des choses comme ça, on est populaire, on a de l'argent, c'est tous ce que tu retiens de nous et c'est ça qui me dérangeait et qui m'empêchait d'aller vers toi. Tu m'énervais avec ce genre de discours » Derek avoua, c'était pour ça qu'il ne parlait avec Molly auparavant. Molly le regarda surpris ne pensant pas que c'était pour ça que Derek l'ignorait la plupart du temps.

« Mais tu t'es en quelque sorte servi Jenn pour t'ouvrir à nous, il n'y avait pas que Jenn qui voulait changer, mais surtout toi et j'imagine que tu t'en ai servi comme excuse, comme elle s'est servi de toi comme tremplin » Molly ne dît rien comprenant que Derek avait raison. Elle sourît voyant que Derek observait assez bien les gens

« J'ai essayé te parler tu te souviens, tu m'as rembarré comme si j'étais un joueur idiot qui ne méritait pas de te parler « Derek disait. Molly se mît à sourire.

« Tu m'intimidais à l'époque, au collège » Molly avoua ce qui fît rire Derek.

« Quoi ? Moi ? » Derek disait choqué en se pointant du doigt. Molly le regarda

**What's the time, such a crime, not a single word**  
_Qu'est-ce que le temps, un tel crime, pas un seul mot_  
**Sipping on that Patron just to calm my nerves**  
_Sirotant ce Patron (tequila) juste pour me calmer les nerfs_  
**Oh, oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone, oh yeah**  
_Ouvrant des bouteilles au téléphone, oh ouais_  
**Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out**  
_Tu m'as eu de toute manière, tu m'as chamboulée_  
**That's enough, call me up, baby, I'm in doubt**  
_S'en est assez, appelles moi, bébé, je doute_  
**Oh, oh  
And I don't even think you know, no, no, no**  
_Et je pense que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, non non non_

« Oui, tu es beau, populaire, tu sortais avec plein de fille alors que qu'on était au collège, tu es comme un dieu pour toute les filles du collège, d'ailleurs tu l'es toujours et j'ai eu des a priori sur toi, mais à force d'être dans ta classe, on se rends compte que tu es plus que ça, que tu es cool Derek » Derek la regarda un long moment en souriant.

« Tu es cool aussi » Derek disait en souriant. Les deux se regardèrent un moment lorsque Derek parla.

« Dit, tu aimes vraiment bien Ryan « Derek se mît à dire. Molly tourna sa tête et soupira.

« Malheureusement oué « Elle disait.

« Donc si jamais je t'embrasse, tu ne risques pas de tombé amoureuse de moi « Derek se mît à dire attirant le regard surpris de Molly. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux rendre Ryan jaloux, je le connais par cœur, crois moi, il t'aime bien aussi, il ne le sait pas c'est tout « Molly resta à le regarder.

« Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser tu es fou »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Quoi tu risques de tomber amoureuse de moi, parce que si c'est le cas, je le fais pas ,j'ai rien contre toi mais «

« Il y a Jenn » Molly disait en souriant. Derek fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Quoi ? non, je suis pas d'humeur à des complications bizarre, des relations ,ça m'intéresse pas « Derek disait ce qui fît rire Molly. Elle regarda Derek un moment.

« Dommage, Jennifer espérait que toi et elle » Derek ouvra les yeux en grand surpris.

« Quoi ? » Il déclara sous le choque. Molly se mît à rire

« Non mais sérieux, tu crois vraiment que Jennifer me dirait ça « Derek roula des yeux agacé.

« Ce n'est pas marrant «

**See I've been waiting all day**  
_Tu vois j'ai attendu toute la journée_  
**For you to call me, baby**  
_Que tu m'appelles, bébé_  
**So let's get up, let's get on it**  
_Donc debout, c'est parti_  
**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**  
_Ne me laisse pas le coeur brisé ce soir_  
**Come on, that's right**  
_Allez, c'est ça_  
**Honest, baby, I'll do**  
_Honnêtement bébé, je ferai_  
**Anything you want to**  
_Tout ce que tu veux_

« SI ça l'est » Elle disait

« Bon tu veux ou pas rendre jaloux Ryan « Derek se mît à dire. Molly resta à le regarder un long moment hésitant.

« Je ne sais pas « Elle avoua se sentant mal

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es pris enfin c'est bizarre «

« Je suis libre, tu es libres, quel est le problème «

« Pourquoi tu veux autant m'aidé ? » Molly demanda.

« Ok, c'était juste pour t'aider, je connais Ryan c'est tout et vous deux vous avez votre chance, je pense « Derek disait

« Mais bon je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas « Derek continua en regardant en face de lui. Molly resta à regarder Derek un moment intrigué ce qui fît sourire celui-ci qui voyait qu'elle ne trouvait aucun mot. Elle resta à le regarde puis entendît Taylor rigolait. Molly tourna sa tête et regarda la piscine pour voir Ryan qui était en train de porter Taylor. Elle resta à regarder Ryan un moment puis tourna sa tête vers Derek.

« Ok, mais interdiction que tu tombe amoureux de moi « Molly se mît à dire ce qui fît rire Derek qui tourna sa tête. Il la regarda en rigolant.

« Je vais te dire un secret, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça se arrivera « Derek disait honnêtement.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça »

« ça ne risque pas, je te trouve canon, beau, musclé, mais ça s'arrête là, trop de problème ça se voit « Molly déclara laissant un silence qui fût coupé par le rire de Derek. Ils se regardèrent un moment laissant un silence. Elle se mît à rire et recula de Derek.

« Ok tu sais quoi c'est trop bizarre » Elle disait.

« Bon Molly c'est ton dernier mot « Derek disait la trouvant marrante. Molly resta à le regarder hésitant avec un léger sourire.

« Non » Elle avoua. Derek vît Ryan qui tournait sa tête en leur direction

« Mais qui te dit qu'ils vont nous rem » Molly n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît la main de Derek derrière son cou, celui-ci la rapprocha de lui. Molly resta figé les mains posé sur le torse de Derek. Elle ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais Derek la força à le faire. Elle mît sa main derrière le cou de Derek et répondit enfin à son baiser. Honnêtement, ils n'entendaient rien, plsu rien du tout. Ryan, Taylor et un peu près tout le monde les regardèrent choqué.

**So can we finish what we started**  
_Donc pouvons-nous terminer ce que l'on a commencé_  
**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**  
_Ne me laisse pas le coeur brisé ce soir_  
**Come on, that's right, uh, cheerio**  
_Allez, c'est ça, tchao_  
**Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too**  
_Tout ce que tu veux faire, j'en ferai aussi partie_  
**Everything you said is, like, go with the view**  
_Tout ce que tu disais c'est genre, laisse toi aller_  
**Business in the front, party in the back**  
_Tes cheveux courts devant, longs derrière_  
**Maybe I was wrong - was that outfit really whack?**  
_Peut-être que j'avais tord, cette tenue était-elle vraiment aussi affreuse ?_  
**This kinda thing doesn't happen usually**  
_Ce genre de choses n'arrive normalement jamais  
_

**(...)**

« Mon dieu, je rêve où Derek embrasse Molly « L'ami de Léa disait à celle-ci qui restait à regarder Molly et Derek sous le choque. Léa serra son verre énervé. Ryan resta à regarder Molly et Derek sans rien dire sous le choque tout comme Taylor. Derek libéra au bout d'un moment Molly et celle-ci ouvra les yeux et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek qui sourît. Il sourît

« Ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi tu te souviens « Derek disait. Molly hocha la tête

« Oauw « Elle disait en souriant ce qui fît rire Derek. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux.

« Je crois qu'on n'est pas passé inaperçue « Derek disait en tournant la tête et vît tout les regards tourné vers eux. Molly tourna sa tête et vît à son tour les regards. Derek prît son verre ensuite et regarda Molly.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Il déclara en buvant. Les deux se regardèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres sans rien dire de plus voyant que la plupart des gens les regardaient, mais à ce moment les deux s'en foutaient.

* * *

« Ouaw, je dois avouer que votre sauce est excellente « Bonnie disait en mangeant. Giuseppe la regarda et sourît.

« Merci « Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Damon qui était en train de manger.

« Et toi qu'est ce que t'en pense « Elle demanda à Damon qui était en train de manger. Ils le regardèrent tous attendant sa réponse. Damon hocha la tête

« C'est al tenté comme le dit Zach » Damon disait en continuant à manger.

« ça change des plats à commander « Bonnie avoua ce qui fît rire Damon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Laurène demanda en voyant le rire de Jennifer, Stefan, Bonnie et Damon.

« C'est simple la cuisinière de Damon lui sert de décoration « Jennifer disait.

« Oui, il passe sa vie à commander « Stefan disait. Damon arrêta de manger.

« J'ai essayé de faire à manger « Il déclara en regardant Stefan et Jennifer.

« Oué, alors je vous explique, Damon nous a invité à mangé, c'était quand déjà ? » Stefan demanda en regardant Damon qui était déjà en train de rire.

« Mardi soir » Jennifer disait s'en souvenant puisqu'elle avait passé la semaine avec Damon.

« Oui, voila, alors on arrive, on toque à sa porte et là ouaw surprise, on rentre la table bien décoré, et la nourriture c'était ouaw « Stefan commença à dire.

« Je tiens à dire que Bonnie et moi avons décoré la table, rangé, enfin on a tous fais pour passer une soirée agréable et Damon devait simplement faire l'entrée, plat désert , c' était une mission pour lui. Je m'en souviens, il a dit, oui, oui laissez moi m'en charger, je gère « Jennifer se mît à dire ce qui fît sourire tout le monde qui se demandait ce que Damon avait fait.

« Il gérait soi disant « Bonnie continua.

« Bon c'est bon ok, vous vous êtes incrusté chez moi je tiens à dire « Damon disait.

« Enfin bref, on arrive, et on mange, et miracle, c'était délicieux, alors on lui fait que des compliments , oh ouaw, Damon tu nous surprends etc « Stefan disait à moitié mort de rire ce qui fît rire Damon. Bonnie était en train de rigoler à son tour se souvenant de ce soir là. Elle trouvait Stefan marrant à raconter.

« Ensuite on range tranquille et étrangement « Stefan s'arrêta mort de rire tout comme Damon. Bonnie essuya ses yeux car elle commençait à pleurer de rire. Zach, Laurène et Giuseppe les regardèrent sourire aux lèvres voyant comment ils rigolaient tous.

« Et quoi ? » Zach demanda, mais personne ne trouva la force de parler.

« Disons qu'après le repas »

« je ne peux pas continuer « Stefan se mît à dire. Damon souffla essayant de reprendre son calme.

« Le ventre des «

« Oh non c'est trop la honte« Elena se mît à dire ne retenant pas son rire.

« Disons que la nourriture est pas très bien passé chez nos jeunes demoiselles y compris nous « Damon déclara. Laurène , Giuseppe et Zach commencèrent à comprendre.

« On s'est tous levé en même temps pour aller au toilette ,mais Jennifer a occupé les toilettes de la salle de bain de Damon, Elena en haut. Bonnie celle de son appartement. Il ne restait plus que moi et Damon qui se retrouvait à courir pour se battre pour les autres toilettes de l'appartement de Bonnie « Stefan continua mort de rire. Ils rigolèrent.

« Damon a été plus vite que moi et j'ai dû allé chez Klaus pour aller au toilette, le pauvre « Stefan se mît à dire se souvenant de mardi.

« Et devinez pourquoi ? » Stefan disait en regardant son père. Son père le regarda avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda.

« Damon avait oublié qu'on venez, alors il a commandé chez le seul traiteur qui était ouvert sans se poser la question de pourquoi il était ouvert « Stefan disait en rigolant

« Ce même traiteur a fermé le lendemain « Stefan continua. Elena regarda son copain en souriant voyant qu'il arrivait à faire sourire tout le monde à table.

« Ok pour ma défense, ils se sont incrusté chez moi, je n'avais rien demandé « Damon disait en regardant son père, Laurène et Zach.

« Désolé, mais j'ai vécu une semaine chez toi et j'ai jamais autant mangé dehors « Jennifer se mît à dire. Damon haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai, même moi j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant commandé »Bonnie avoua.

« Excuse moi madame, mais on n'a pas tous des colocataires qui font à manger. Tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour me parler de commander, tu es expertes à ça « Damon disait se remettant encore de son fou rire. Bonnie sourît.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé de bon moment « Laurène se mît à dire.

« Ce moment était tout sauf bon « Jennifer déclara attirant encore une fois le rire de tout le monde. Zach regarda Damon un long moment pensant aux faits qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autant rire. Il se mît à rire content de voir Damon comme ça. Il tourna ensuite sa tête et regarda Giuseppe qui avait l'air autant surpris que lui de voir Damon et Stefan autant rire ensemble.

« Je suis content pour vous » Giuseppe déclara. Laurène les regarda un moment voulant aborder un sujet avec eux.

« D'ailleurs, avec qui Jennifer va rester si vous partez en tournage « Laurène se mît à dire installant un silence. Ils perdirent tous leur sourire n'ayant pas pensé à ça.

« Ben on pensait qu'elle était assez grande pour rester toute seule « Stefan avoua ce qui fît sourire Jennifer.

« Elle n'a que 18 ans, puis avec ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'on va la désinscrire du lycée, pour qu'elle aille dans une école privé « Laurène se mît à dire

« Si possible ici » Laurène se mît à dire. Stefan regarda Laurène et rigola.

« Privé ? vraiment ? » Il demanda se montrant assez contre ce qui n'étonna pas Damon et le reste.

« Oui, j'en parlé avec les filles. Giuseppe est d'accord avec moi hein « Giuseppe ne dit rien ce qui ne choqua pas Damon.

« Peut être, mais Jenn veut rester dans son lycée, elle a des amis là bas »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle continue sur cette voie, depuis quand elle écoute du rnb » Laurène disait se montrant inquiète pour rien.

« C'est ce que les jeunes normaux écoutent « Stefan disait.

« Elle n'est pas normale, elle est spéciale « Stefan regarda Laurène se demandant si elle se foutait de lui.

« C'est sûre que si tu la traite comme quelqu'un de spéciale, elle n'aura pas d'amis. Elle n'a même pas d'amis ici, quel est le but « Stefan se mît à dire.

« Jenn tu en penses quoi ? » Laurène demanda,.

« Je ne sais pas, d'un côté je suis tentée de rester ici » Elle avoua ce qui surpris Stefan.

« Sérieusement, si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, cela ne sert à rien de se cacher ici » Stefan disait se montrant sévère sur l'éducation de Jennifer. Il en avait marre que Laurène la chouchoute, à force il avait compris qu'elle était assez normale pour décider par elle-même. Bonnie resta à regarder Stefan surpris, agréablement surprise à vrai dire.

« Non, c'est juste que vous allez partir en tournage et à la base, je suis là bas pour rester avec vous « Jennifer avoua laissant un silence se sentant coupable en voyant comment Stefan le prenait. Il le prenait un peu mal.

« On t'a jamais vu autant épanoui qu'à ton lycée, ça serait dommage hein Damon « Stefan se mît à dire. Damon avala sa bouché et fît les gros yeux.

« OH je t'arrête là, ne me mêle pas à ça, ce sont vos histoires de famille « Damon disait en levant les bras. Stefan resta à regarder Damon agacé. Bonnie le regarda autant surprise de tout le monde de voir l'attitude passive de Damon.

« Tu es dans cette famille » Stefan déclara. Damon mangea sans regarder Stefan.

« J'ai perdu ma voix, il y a longtemps tu te souviens « Damon disait en continuant à manger. Stefan resta à le regarder agacé. Bonnie remarqua l'agacement de Stefan.

« Elle peut rester chez moi, j'ai de la place ok, il y a David et Sarah, mais honnêtement, un membre de plus ou de moins ca change rien » Bonnie se mît à dire essayant de détendre l'ambiance qui était devenue lourde subitement. Jennifer tourna sa tête surprise tout comme Damon.

« Vraiment « Jennifer déclara sous le choque.

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais pas laisser ma fille à une fille que je connais à peine « Laurène déclara laissant un silence.

« Non c'est bien, Tyler est le coach du lycée, il pourra emmener Jennifer là bas « Stefan disait.

« De toute manière, ça se trouve que Damon a décidé de ne pas rester sur les lieux du tournage « Elena se mît à dire attirant le regard de tout le monde.

« Tu prévois de rentrer ? » Zach demanda

« Tout dépens, mais même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de Jennifer « Damon disait en se servant ignorant totalement l'ambiance tendu à table. Il se contentait de manger comme un étranger.

« De toute manière, je ne pense pas que ça soit bien pour Jennifer de rester avec toi « Laurène se mît à dire installant un silence. Damon se mît à rire, mais ne fît aucun commentaire.

« Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? » Zach se mît à dire n'aimant pas trop la phrase de Laurène.

« Damon a une vie plutôt mouvementé, il est célibataire et change constamment de copine « Bonnie regarda Damon subitement se demandant si elle se foutait d'elle. Elle osait dire ça devant elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment je devrais le prendre « Bonnie disait ce qui fît sourire Damon. Bonnie se montra agacé à son tour subitement, comme la plupart des gens à table. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? se disait-elle.

« Damon s'occupe très bien de moi Maman »

« Oui je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je veux simplement dire qu'être avec Stefan c'est plus stable qu'être avec Damon « Laurène essayant de se justifier.

« Alors Jennifer retourne vivre ici, c'est ridicule « Stefan déclara hallucinant. Bonnie regarda Damon qui continuait à manger ne se souciant pas du problème.

« Et toi tu n'as vraiment rien à dire « Stefan déclara agacé par l'attitude passive de Damon. Damon regarda Stefan agacé par lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise Stefan ? » Damon demanda perdu par l'agression de Stefan.

« Ton avis «

« Oh tu veux vraiment que je donne mon avis » Damon disait agacé en essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette.

« Oué, tu fais parti de cette famille tu as ta voix maintenant, tu es assez grand pour avoir un avis non, ou tu vas juste te terrer dans le silence parce que tu ne connais que ça « Stefan se mît à dire agacé. Damon resta à le regarder un moment.

« Stefan, arrête ça « Zach se mît à dire prenant la défense de Damon. Stefan se mît à rire et regarda son oncle.

« TU prends sa défense Zach, même après son attitude odieuse, monsieur fait tout pour nous faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas de notre famille depuis ce matin « Stefan se mît à dire agacé par sa famille, par Laurène ce qui surpris tout le monde y compris son père qui le regardait perdu. Damon et Stefan restèrent à se regarder, personne ne le voyait, mais Damon était en train de bouger sa jambe sous la table agacé. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur ce que Bonnie et Zach remarquèrent.

« Damon et moi allons faire un tour « Zach se mît à dire en se levant ce qui surpris Damon qui leva la tête pour le regarder.

« ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un tête à tête « Il déclara voulant éloigner Damon de toute ces mauvais ondes à table. Tout revenait à la gueule de Damon, et il en avait marre. Damon se leva voulant sortir de table.

« Finissez sans nous « Zach disait seulement puis Damon et lui s'en allèrent laissant tout le monde à table.

« Ménage le Stefan « Giuseppe déclara ce qui agaça Stefan.

« Arrête de le ménager Papa, c'est ton fils pas celui de Zach « Stefan se mît à dire agacé puis se leva.

« J'ai plus faim « Il déclara ayant marre de cette famille.

« Bon moi aussi j'ai plus très faim « Jenn déclara à son tour puis se leva. Giuseppe souffla.

« Je suis désolé, c'est malheureusement souvent comme ça « Giuseppe disait en regardant Bonnie et Elena qui se sentirent mal en voyant que lui l'était un peu. Les filles ne dirent rien et virent Giuseppe se levait à son tour.

« J'ai plus très faim » Il déclara. Laurène regarda son mari puis se leva.

« Je reviens « Elle disait

« Non c'est bon, on peut s'occuper de la table « Elena disait en se levant pour ranger la vaisselle. Laurène lui sourît

« Merci » Laurène disait. Elena sourît

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Elena disait. Laurène s'en alla à son tour puis Bonnie et Elena rangèrent ensemble la table.

Damon sortît de la maison avec Zach. Il se dirigea vers la voiture puis donna un coup de pied dedans, il donna plusieurs coup de pied dedans agacé relâchant sa colère ce que Zach savait. Damon posa ses mains sur la voiture agacé et regarda en face de lui.

« C'est bon « Zach disait connaissant par cœur Damon. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui et soupira.

« Je me sens mal ici, ce n'est pas chez moi Zach » Damon déclara. Zach haussa les épaules comprenant.

« Tu veux partir ? » Il demanda. Damon se retourna et regarda son oncle. Il ne dît rien un moment. Zach resta à regarder Damon.

« Tu sais quoi, il reste plus que ce soir, et demain on va chez moi si tu veux, fêter les anniversaires comme avant « Zach disait calmement. Damon resta à le regarder un moment appréciant l'idée.

« Je suis désolé « Damon disait. Zach s'approcha de Damon.

« Non c'est moi, tu n'es pas prêt « Zach disait.

« Un pas à la fois tu te souviens « Zach disait ce qui fît sourire Damon. Zach se mît à côté de Damon puis mît son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je m'occupe toi Damon, tu peux compter sur moi tu sais ça « Zach disait en grattant la tête de Damon avec son point. Damon retrouva le sourire.

« Je crois que tu as encore du boulot avec le gosse de 18 ans que tu as recueilli » Damon disait ce qui fît rire Zach. Bonnie regarda Zach et Damon à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« C'est souvent comme ça « Bonnie demanda en se retournant vers Elena qui était en train de mettre les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle.

« C'est tout le temps comme ça lorsqu'ils sont ensemble « Elena répondit. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment.

« On s'y fait à force dans chaque famille c'est comme ça « Elena déclara ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« Ma belle famille est un peu plus cool » Bonnie avoua en pensant à Klaus.

« Enfin mon ex belle famille » Bonnie continua. Elena ne dît rien , elle se mît à sourire puis regarda Bonnie.

« Je peux te parler franchement « Elena se mît à dire ce qui surprise Bonnie.

« Va y » Bonnie demanda. Elena ne dît rien un long moment

« Il t'apprécie vraiment, je crois même qu'il est amoureux de toi « Elena déclara ce qui surprise Bonnie.

« Je suis son amie, sa belle sœur, sa collègue, je le connais et je le sens. Il t'a accepté dans sa vie bordélique « Elena disait enviant Bonnie sur ça. Bonnie ne dît rien.

« Mais toi, je n'arrive pas à te cerner, entre lui, ton ex mari tu sembles indécise, ce que je comprends, mais si jamais tu n'es pas sûre, ne lui fais pas croire que tu le choisis « Elena déclara ce qui déplut un peu Bonnie. Bonnie sourît sans rien dire.

« Tu sembles beaucoup concerné par ton beau frère « Bonnie se mît à dire n'aimant pas trop ce genre de leçon de morale. Non ce n'était pas la leçon qu'elle n'acceptait pas, c'était la personne qui jouait Eve, la fille la plus indécise du monde qui lui disait ça. A ce moment, elle avait envie de dire le mot préféré des jeunes, c'est-à-dire MDR.

« Oui, je le suis, tu as un problème avec ça « Elena déclara ayant marre des airs supérieurs de Bonnie. Elle connaissait ce genre de femme, Bonnie était mesquine, elle avait une manière de dire ce qu'elle pensait, une manière qu'elle trouvait culotté, et impoli la plupart du temps. Et celle-ci confirma parfaitement sa pensée. Oui, Bonnie avança et s'arrêta face à Elena.

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai des leçons à avoir d'une fille qui a le même regard envers son copain et son beau frère « Bonnie déclara en regardant Elena droit dans les yeux. Elena ne se retrouva même pas surprise face à la bassesse de Bonnie. Elle resta à la regarder sans rien dire se montrant froide.

« Je n'étais pas sûre jusque-là, mais tu viens de me le confirmer merci « Bonnie continua en esquissant un sourire d'agacement. Les deux femmes étaient en train de se fixer laissant la tension les entouraient lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Damon et Zach arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

« Où sont passé tout le monde ? « Zach demanda interrompant Bonnie et Elena. Elena se retourna et sourît.

« Ils avaient plus très faim » Elena disait en avançant.

« Je vais voir Stefan « Elle se mît à dire puis s'en alla sous le regard intrigué de Bonnie qui resta à la regarder.

« Bon moi je vais voir mon frère. « Zach disait en soupirant puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie et Damon. Damon regarda Bonnie intrigué en voyant qu'elle regardait le vide.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? vous parliez de quoi « Damon demanda intrigué. Bonnie avança et récupéra la vaisselle qui restait sur la table. Elle retourna dans la cuisine puis les posa.

« De toi « Bonnie se mît à dire en se retournant vers Damon. Damon ouvra les yeux surpris

« De quoi moi ? » Bonnie resta à le regarder un long moment l'examinant.

« Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire « Elle demanda. Elle n'était pas dupe, à force les mensonges, elle les reconnaissait. Elle resta à le fixer un long moment attendant, essayant de le déstabiliser.

« je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles » Damon demanda.

« Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé entre Elena et toi ? » Damon se mît à rire

« Quoi ? » Il demanda perdu.

« Je vois bien comment elle te regarde, c'est pas nette, puis lorsque je t'ai connu, je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait eu quelque chose, les magazines en parlaient et à la soirée tu n'avais pas l'air très content de la voir. Quand j'y pense « Bonnie se mît à dire parlant du passé. Damon ne dît rien perdu.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre, je ne suis pas d'humeur avec ta jalousie mal placé « Damon se mît à dire.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, je m'en fous tu te tapes qui tu veux « Bonnie se mît à dire en rangeant la vaisselle laissant un silence.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on était dans une relation non exclusive « Damon disait n'aimant pas trop la phrase de Bonnie. Celle-ci ne dît rien puis tourna sa tête et regarda Damon.

« Tu as couché avec elle ? » Elle demanda subitement. Damon ne dît rien.

« C'est la copine de mon frère « Damon disait jouant la carte de l'insensé, même si cela ne l'avait pas empêché de coucher avec elle. Bonnie le regarda un long moment.

« Je te donne la chance de me dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais demandé, mais là je te demande, et je ne veux pas que tu me mentes, j'en ai marre des mensonges, je déteste ça, est ce que tu as déjà couché avec Elena ? » Bonnie demanda clairement ne voulant pas se faire avoir.

« Dans la vrai vie « Il demanda essayant de faire rire Bonnie, mais elle ne voulait pas rire. Damon s'approcha de Bonnie perdu par elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? si je te dis que j'ai pas couché avec elle, c'est que j'ai pas couché avec elle ça s'arrête là » Damon disait ne comprenant pas Bonnie. Elle ne dît rien restant à le fixer essayant de voir s'il mentait.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu me mens ou pas « Bonnie se mît à dire en soupirant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux agacés.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Il m'arrive qu'avec Klaus je sais parfaitement quand il me ment, je sais parfaitement tout mais avec toi, je sais plus rien » Bonnie se mît à dire agacé de ne plus rien savoir à propos de tout ce qui concernait Damon. Damon regarda Bonnie comprenant.

« Je ne suis pas lui »

« Oué je sais ça, mais lui c'est une valeur sûre, je sais quand ça fait mal, je peux prévoir la douleur, mais toi je ne te connais pas, j'en sais rien, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance et envisagé une relation à distance au bout d'un mois de relation. On se connait à peine, il y a plein de tentation dehors « Bonnie se mît à dire en le regardant.

« C'est de ça qu'il s'agit en fait, tu as peur que je sois tenté à l'extérieur, par Elena ou une autre fille « Damon disait sachant pertinemment que la confiance en Bonnie vis-à-vis des hommes était limité. Bonnie ne dît rien et resta à le regarder un long moment.

« Alors demande moi de rester, je peux revenir, je t'ai dis que je ferais ce que tu veux « Damon disait. Bonnie resta à le regarder sans rien dire puis posa sa tête sur le torse de Damon. Damon mît sa main autour du cou de Damon.

« Dit moi et je le ferais « Damon chuchota.

« Tu as juste à me le dire « Damon continua. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Zach toqua à la porte du bureau de Giuseppe qui devait sûrement y être puisqu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il entra et vît Giuseppe qui était assis sur son fauteuil en train de sûrement travailler pour se changer les idées.

« Sérieux, tu vas travailler là « Zach disait hallucinant en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Vous devriez partir avec Damon après la réception « Guiseppe se mît à dire. Zach s'arrêta derrière la chaise surpris. Il avait déjà prévu, mais étrangement il espérait que Giuseppe choisisse son fils et se batte pour lui pour une fois.

« Qui t'a demandé cette fois ? Laurène, Stefan « Zach se mît à dire agacé par son grand-frère.

« Personne, je choisis aujourd'hui, il me déteste Zach,» Giuseppe déclara ne montrant rien sur son visage.

« Il a toujours été plus proche de sa mère que moi »

« Arrête, oui il te déteste, pour lui tu es le méchant de son histoire, et tu l'es sûrement, tout le monde est le méchant d'une histoire, tu as juste à te rattraper «

« Je ne peux pas, comment je pourrais me rattraper, j'ai envoyé mon propre fils, chez mon frère et je l'ai renié parce que ma femme, mon fils me l'ont demandé, j'ai choisis out le monde sauf lui, il a raison » Giuseppe disait. Zach resta à regarder un moment son frère comprenant qu'il se sentait mal.

« Dit lui que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi »

« Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose «

« Oui, oui Giuseppe, ça change tout, je te connais, je t'ai eu au téléphone ce soir là. Tu étais dépassé, je sais combien cela a été dure pour toi, pour tout le monde, mais ça changerait tout, dit lui quelque chose n'importe quoi, reproche lui pour Jennifer, n'importe quoi Giuseppe, il veut juste que tu lui parles de ce que tu ressens, le silence l'a déchiré et peu importe ce que tu as à dire, il écoutera parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu « Zach déclara laissant un silence.

« Entre ce que Damon dit et pense, il y a de la marge, et ça me rappelle quelqu'un « Zach disait puis s'en alla du bureau laissant son frère seul. Celui-ci soupira agacé sachant que son petit frère avait raison.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, lorsque Ryan décida d'aller voir Derek qui était en train de parler avec des filles et des gars de tout et de rien. Derek savait que Ryan était agacé, mais celui-ci avait décidé de venir lui parler que maintenant.

* * *

« Derek, je peux te parler deux secondes « Ryan demanda en attirant Derek avec lui à l'intérieur de la maison. Derek suivît Ryan se doutant exactement de ce que Ryan allait lui dire. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et Ryan se retourna vers Derek.

« A quoi tu joues avec Molly ? » Ryan demanda n'aimant pas trop ce qu'il avait vu.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Derek demanda faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de l'embrasser ? Molly n'est pas un jouet comme Léa ou toute les filles que tu as eu auparavant «

« Pourquoi tu te soucies d'elle ? «

« Parce que c'est une fille sympa »

« Mais ce matin tu m'as toi-même dit qu'elle avait beau être sympa, pour toi ça s'arrêtait là puisque tu avais une image à préserver alors pourquoi tu te soucies d'elle alors que vous ne faite pas partie du même monde c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit « Derek disait sachant pertinemment que Ryan lui en voulait parce qu'il avait embrassé Molly. Il voulait simplement forcer Ryan à admettre qu'il aimait bien Molly.

« Oui, c'est le cas, je ne me soucie pas de Molly, mais de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami et je m'inquiète pour ton image. Je pense à toi, maintenant que tu as embrassé Molly, j'ai peur qu'on te considère comme un looser , on vous a tous vu « Ryan se mît à dire ce qui surpris Derek qui le regardait perdu ne pensant pas qu'il était comme ça. Ils entendirent subitement un bruit et Derek tourna sa tête pour voir Molly qui tenait un verre. Ryan ouvra en grand les yeux surpris de la voir.

« Désolé, j'avais soif, mais je dois rentrer de toute manière « Molly disait puis s'en alla laissant Derek et Ryan. Derek se retourna et regarda Ryan qui soupira agacé que Molly ait entendu des pensées qu'il ne pensait pas du tout.

« J'y vais ou tu y vas ? » Derek demanda à Ryan, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas alors Derek s'en alla pour rattraper Molly qui sortit de la maison.

« Molly attend « Derek cria après elle. Molly se retourna et regarda Derek.

« Merci pour ton aide Derek, mais c'est bon je pense que c'est bon, reste avec tes amis et je reste avec les miens » Molly disait puis s'en alla laissant Derek derrière. Il resta à la regarder un long moment puis soupira.

« Puis merde « Il disait. Ryan sortît de la maison et regarda Molly partir à son tour agacé. Derek se retourna et les deux amis se regardèrent.

« Tu as été con sur ce coup « Derek disait.

«Ho c'est bon, elle s'en fout de ce que je peux bien penser puisqu'elle t'aime bien « Ryan disait un peu mal à l'aise que Molly ait entendu. Derek resta à le regarder un long moment puis secoua la tête sans rien dire.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es con « Il disait en entrant dans la maison laissant Ryan derrière qui soupira à la fois perdu, et se sentant coupable ne voulant pas que Molly retienne cette phrase de lui.

* * *

Bonnie restait assise au bord de son lit. Elle avait aidé toute l'après midi, Laurène a préparé la réception qui était maintenant et qui avait commencé depuis un moment, mais elle n'était pas encore sorti. Elle était dans ses pensées pensant à ce que Damon lui avait dit. Il ferait ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, cela ne voulait rien dire pour elle puisque elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle puis se ressaisît en entendant les voix en bas. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vît les invités arrivaient et se réjouir à l'idée de voir Damon. Elle resta près de la fenêtre à regarder Damon qui faisait des faux sourires à tout le monde. Damon était en costard, d'ailleurs, il était canon en costard se disait Bonnie. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle vît Damon se retourner et regardait sa fenêtre. Il lui fît un signe de la tête pour lui dire de descendre, elle sourît instinctivement ne voulant qu'il voit à quel point elle était perdu puis s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle se regarda à travers le miroir. Elle avait mît une robe noire assez simple. Elle resta à se regarder.

« Klaus est une valeur sûre hein « Bonnie disait en se regardant à travers le miroir.

« Mais qu'est ce que Damon ? Une variable « Bonnie continua agacé par tout ça, le fait que Damon s'en aille dans une semaine, que sa famille n'arrête pas de lui faire remarquer que c'était sérieux entre eux, la perturbait vraiment.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensé lui dire ce soir » Bonnie disait en mettant ses talons. Elle soupira agacé tout en se regardant dans la glace.

« Bon arrête ok « Elle continua. Elle avait eu envie d'appeler Caroline, mais elle devait s'en sortir toute seule, trouvait ce qu'elle voulait toute seule. Bonnie sortît de la maison, elle prît une coupe de champagne et regarda tout le monde dans le jardin qui était en train de discuter. Effectivement, ils en avaient invité du monde. Elle bu sa coupe de champagne à toute vitesse puis en prît une autre tout en posant l'autre. Elle se dirigea vers Damon qui était tout seul près des amuses bouches. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta en face de lui.

« Tu te cachais ou quoi ? » Il demanda sachant pertinemment que Bonnie était troublée par rapport au fait que le tournage reprenait dans 1 semaine.

« En quelque sorte « Bonnie disait en souriant. Damon et elle se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire lorsque Zach arriva.

« Viens Damon, il faut que je te montre à quelqu'un « Zach disait emmenant Damon avec lui laissant Bonnie. Celle-ci bu sa coupe de champagne sans rien dire.

« Je reviens « Damon disait en regardant intensément Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna et resta à le regarder. Elle bu encore une fois sa coupe de champagne espérant que ces idées deviennent plus claires au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

Klaus et Caroline étaient en train de regarder la télé lorsque celui-ci regarda le portable de Caroline se demandant si Bonnie allait appeler. Il regarda le téléphone ce qui énerva Caroline.

« Elle ne vas pas rappeler ok « Caroline déclara agacé par Klaus.

« Quoi ? j'ai le droit d'être inquiet pour elle »

« Tu n'es pas inquiet, tu veux simplement savoir si elle va décider de poursuivre sa relation avec Damon, parce que tu es simplement jaloux »

« C'est ma fem » Klaus arrêta subitement de parler se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Caroline regarda Klaus les yeux grands ouverts comprenant.

« Non, tu as des sentiments pour elle « Elle se mît à dire. Klaus ne dît rien

« Mais tu es avec Beth « Caroline continua. Klaus ne dît rien puis se leva.

« N'importe quoi, j'ai pas de sentiment pour elle. Tyler a été clair tant que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens, je ne fonce pas parce qu'elle ne mérite pas ça « Klaus déclara. Caroline regarda Klaus un long moment ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment choqué.

« Mon dieu Klaus tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas avoir des sentiments pour elle « Caroline déclara. Celui-ci se retourna et fixa Caroline un moment.

« Pourquoi pas ? Techniquement j'ai le droit non, je veux dire visiblement elle en a pour moi » Klaus disait. Caroline resta à le regarder un moment.

« Tu l'as trompé, tu l'as brisé, tu as demandé le divorce, voila pourquoi tu ne peux pas, parce que c'est de ta faute si elle en est là, c'est de ta faute si elle a mal à chaque fois que tu parles de Beth, que tu es avec elle, c'est de ta faute Klaus pas elle « Klaus regarda un moment Caroline n'aimant pas trop ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui alors c'est ça que les gens du côté de Bonnie se dise, que je suis le méchant « Klaus disait pensant à la conversation avec Caroline qu'il avait eu plut tôt. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire.

« Oui, Klaus, tu peux me dire le contraire parce que de ce que je me rappelle et ce que j'ai vu, tu ne ma pas semblé souffrir de la situation « Caroline avoua en regardant Klaus qui était debout tandis qu'elle était assise sur le canapé. Il resta à ne rien dire légèrement agacé par ce que disait Caroline ce que celle-ci remarqua.

« Raconte moi ta version, si je me trompe dis le moi »

« C'est du passé, pas besoin de revenir là-dessus »

« Pourtant tu sembles être en train de revenir là-dessus en espérant que Bonnie ne continue pas sa relation avec Damon « Caroline disait agacé par les mystères de Klaus. Il disait tout et son contraire tout comme ce qu'il ressentait ce qui énervait Caroline. Klaus resta silencieux un moment cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Je sais, que je suis le méchant dans notre histoire, je sais ça et j'ai accepté d'en prendre la responsabilité, mais j'étais pas tous seule, une relation se fonde à deux et « Il s'arrêta un moment pensant au passé.

« Elle n'était plus ma femme bien avant qu'on divorce « Klaus se mît à dire ce qui surpris Caroline. Caroline le regarda perdu ne comprenant pas. Klaus la regarda se souvenant de leur vie ensemble. Il y eut un long silence, un silence que Klaus brisa décidant de donner sa version de son histoire, la version de sa relation.

« Elle n'était plus la femme que j'avais épousé, elle ne me parlait pas lorsque je rentrais, elle était tout le temps énervé, elle a même commencé à dormir sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain, la Bonnie que je connaissais était parti, j'ai commencé à me remettre en question, à remettre notre couple en question, j'ai même pensé qu'elle me trompai, j'ai vraiment essayé Care, j'ai essayé de continuer à essayer de la comprendre, mais j'ai rencontré Beth, pas de complication, pas de souci et j'avais au moins l'impression de l'arrangeait, de guérir quelqu'un et non de la détruire comme Bonnie me faisait sentir « Klaus se mît à dire. Il se mît à rire.

« Je sais, j'ai tout mes tords, mais elle m'a repoussé, elle m'a laissé sortir de cette appartement, de sa vie sans rien demandé, je lui ais dit que je l'avais trompé et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit rien, nada,c'est même pas elle qui a demandé le divorce, j'ai dû le demander. Tu crois connaître Bonnie, mais tu ne l'as pas connu à nos dernières années de mariage « Klaus se mît à dire. Klaus ne dît rien un moment ce qui fît de la peine à Caroline qui savait pourquoi Bonnie avait été comme ça. Elle avait de la peine en voyant que Klaus aussi en avait eu des séquelles de leur relation, qu'il en avait bavé lui aussi.

« Elle était comm » Klaus s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à décrire Bonnie dans les dernières années de leur relation parce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même qui était la femme en face de lui à l'époque.

« Je me suis demandé si c'était ma faute, si j'avais fais quelque chose de travers, s » Caroline coupa Klaus ne voulant pas qu'il sombre dans des pensées sombres.

« C'était pas de ta faute » Caroline se mît à dire ne voulant pas qu'il se sente coupable de quelque chose qui le dépassait. Klaus leva sa tête et regarda Caroline.

« Alors c'est la faute de qui ? » Il demanda. Caroline ne dît rien, mais Klaus fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant qu'elle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose, cela se voyait dans la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Tu sais quelque chose, tu ne sembles pas surprise par ce que je te dis « Klaus disait subitement se réveillant de ses souvenirs.

« N'importe quoi » Caroline disait seulement puis se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Klaus tourna sa tête et regarda Caroline qui se faisait encore un thé.

« Comment tu peux le savoir, que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? » Il demanda en avançant perdu.

« Je le sais c'est tout « Caroline déclara en se mettant près du lavabo. Klaus s'approcha subitement intrigué.

« Tu sais quelque chose « Klaus se mît à dire. Caroline se retourna

« Non, fais-moi confiance «

« Care s'il te plaît « Klaus se mît à dire voyant clairement que Caroline mentait.

« Je reconnais lorsque tu mens » Il continua. Caroline ne dît rien un moment ce qui perturba vraiment Klaus. Elle se retourna et regarda en face d'elle n'aimant pas le regard de Klaus sur elle, parce qu'elle était une horrible menteuse, et son regard arrivait facilement à faire pression sur elle. Klaus avança et se mît derrière Caroline qui était de dos

« Care, si tu sais quelque chose, dit moi « Klaus déclara en se posant contre la table. Caroline resta à ne rien dire.

« Je ne sais rien ok « Elle disait sans le regarder.

« Alors retourne toi et dit le moi en face, en me regardant droit dans les yeux « Klaus déclara. Caroline ne dît rien puis soupira.

« Je ne sais rien ok « Elle répéta en le regardant, mais Klaus savait qu'elle mentait.

« Tu mens, dis moi si tu sais quelque chose, parce que visiblement tu sais quelque chose et je ne quitterais pas cette pièce, cette appartement tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu sais que j'ai l'air d'ignorer, ce truc qui te force à me »

« Elle était enceinte « Caroline déclara coupant Klaus. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ou pas, mais elle se lança parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il méritait de savoir surtout qu'il lui avouait la partie de son histoire. Klaus ne dît rien, il resta à la regarder sans rien dire ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Les mots entraient, mais n'arrivaient pas à atteindre son cerveau.

« Mais elle a fait une fausse couche et elle a fait une dépression ensuite, parce qu'elle n'a pas supporté » Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand puis se mît à esquisser un sourire étrangement ce qui surpris Caroline.

« C'est pas marrant Care, je le saurais si ma femme avait fait une fausse couche, avait fait une dépression »

« Tu n'étais pas là, tu partais en voyage souvent «

« Non Care, je l'aurais vu » Klaus disait dans le déni total.

« Tu viens de dire qu'elle ne parlais plus, qu'elle travaillait tout le temps »

« Non je l'aurais su si ma femme avait été enceinte de moi, je le saurais si elle avait fait une dépression « Klaus répéta niant tout.

« Alors est ce que tu savais que lorsqu'elle est parti chez son père, celui-ci la retrouvé dans la salle de bain inconsciente et qu'il a dû l'emmener se faire soigner dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant 2 semaines , est ce que tu savais ça parce que moi non, je l'ai appris récemment « Caroline se mît à dire agacé que Klaus nie ce fait. Elle voulait lui ouvrir les yeux, elle voulait qu'il arrête d'être dans le déni et lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait encore plein de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas sur Bonnie. Il y eu un long silence. Klaus resta à regarder Caroline un moment les yeux grands ouverts et celle-vît les yeux de Klaus commençait à briller.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, si c'est pour me blesser, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant « Klaus se mît à dire. Caroline secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Elle a été dévasté, tu sais à quel point elle voulait être mère et c'est parti » Klaus ne dît rien sentant son souffle coupé. Il ne dît rien un moment

« Tu mens, tu mens, je l'aurais su « Klaus se mît à dire ne voulant pas y croire. Caroline ne dît rien puis soupira.

« Alors appelle là si tu veux savoir « Caroline déclara laissant un blanc. Klaus ne dît rien un moment sous le choque. Il s'éloigna de la table.

« Non, elle me l'aurait dit, elle me l'aurait dit lorsque j'ai divorcé d'elle, elle m'aurait balancé ça à la figure la connaissant. Lorsque je lui ais dit pour Beth, elle me l'aurait dit d'une manière ou une autre pour me blesser «

« Non, parce que tous ce qu'elle a toujours ressenti pour toi, c'est de l'amour « Caroline disait laissant un silence.

« Juste de l'amour « Elle continua. Klaus s'éloigna d'elle puis s'en alla en prenant sa veste.

« Klaus «

« Non » Il disait seulement puis s'en alla claquant la porte de Caroline la faisant sursauter. Caroline soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux agacé par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle prît ensuite son téléphone et essaya de joindre Bonnie, mais elle tomba sur sa messagerie. Klaus entra en claquant la porte de son appartement, il se dirigea ensuite vers son téléphone puis appella quelqu'un. Il était encore dans le déni, il ne voulait pas croire Caroline, il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre lui confirme. Il le saurait, si sa femme …. Non il préféra pas y penser, il le saurait, c'était tous ce qu'il se disait.

« Allo » Il entendît. Klaus s'assît à son bureau.

« Monsieur Bennett c'est moi Klaus « Klaus déclara ce qui surpris le père de Bonnie qui n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis un moment.

(...)

Bonnie restait près des amuses bouches à regarder Damon qui parlait avec plein de gens. Elle buvait, elle n'arrêtait pas de boire, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se disait que c'était son dernier, elle recommençait à prendre une coupe de champagne sans sans rendre compte. Elle sourît à Damon qui la regardait parfois, mais l'oubliait avec tout les gens qui lui parlaient ou qui lui demandaient des autographes. Elle allait prendre une gorgée, mais arrêta en entendant la voix du père de Damon.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous présenter « Giuseppe déclara en se mettant à côté d'elle surprenant celle-ci. Elle se retourna et le regarda pour faire entièrement face à lui.

« C'est le jour de Damon, je préfère rester dans l'ombre « Bonnie avoua se sentant pas très bien ici.

« Dure de l'être lorsque votre visage est sur tout les magazines « Giuseppe déclara. Bonnie sourît

« Oui, ce n'est pas facile, mais bon c'est moins contraignant que ce que je pensais « Bonnie avoua. Le père de Damon resta à la regarder un long moment pensant à ce que Zach lui avait révélé.

« Zach m'a dit que Damon vous a raconté l'origine de notre querelle » Giuseppe déclara encore surpris que Damon avait osé parlé de ses démons à la femme en face de lui. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle pour lui en parler, pour lui avouer quelque chose qui la toujours caché à travers des blessures, de la colère.

« Je ne veux pas m'en mêler, je sais que Damon a des problèmes non résolu comme vous, mais ça s'arrête là « Bonnie disait ce qui intrigua Giuseppe.

« Moi ? « Giuseppe déclara. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment sans rien dire.

« Non rien «

« SI, allez y, j'écoute « Il se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie avec son verre.

« Vous devriez lui dire que vous en avez autant bavé que lui « Bonnie se mît à dire.

« Non, j'en ai pas bavé «

« Ce n'est pas ce que votre bague montre « Giuseppe regarda sa bague puis Bonnie surprise.

« Ma mère en avait une de ce genre, qu'elle enlevait, c'était un problème parmi les siens « Bonnie avoua ayant remarqué la bague que Guiseppe portait. Celui-ci resta à la regarder sans rien dire.

« Je suis le méchant «

« on est tous un méchant dans une histoire » Bonnie déclara laissant un silence. Elle regarda Damon qui était en train de parler à quelqu'un se perdant dans ses pensées. Giuseppe se mît à rire.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'apprendre la vie, parce que l'expérience me réussi mieux qu'à vous « Il disait en souriant. Bonnie sourît

« Je n'oserais pas, je sais juste que Damon aime blesser les gens qu'ils aiment, parce qu'il ne connait que ça, mais au fond, c'est quelqu'un « Bonnie s'arrêta et regarda dans le vide. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon

« D'incroyable « Elle déclara en le regardant. Giuseppe resta à regarder Bonnie comprenant.

« Vous savez, j'ai rencontré Laurène après la mort d'Isabelle « Giuseppe se mît à dire attirant le regard de Bonnie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait de sa première femme.

« Mon dieu, que je l'aimais, vous savez, le genre d'amour qui vous change, qui vous dévaste « Giuseppe se mît à dire ce qui surprise Bonnie. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand et sourît voyant le sourire de Giuseppe. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour comprendre qu'il avait aimé cette femme.

« Je crois que je connais ça « Bonnie disait en rigolant trouvant le père de Damon mignon. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Damon aura les même traits que lui plus tard, c'était obligé se disait Bonnie. Giuseppe et elle sourirent un long moment.

« Vous êtes une Isabelle « Guiseppe se mît à dire perdant son sourire. Bonnie sourît ne comprenant pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il ressent j'imagine, parce qu'il n'a connu que des petits amourettes jusque là si je puis dire, mais » Guiseppe s'arrêta et sourît puis regarda Damon et ensuite Bonnie.

« Mais il vous regarde comme moi je regardais Isabelle. Il vous sourit comme je lui souriais « Bonnie perdît son sourire subitement comprenant ce que Giuseppe disait. Il soupira ensuite.

« Lorsque je l'ai perdu, je suis devenue quelqu'un que vous n'aimeriez sûrement pas là, qu'Isabelle détesterait sûrement et c'est pour ça qu'à la fois je vous apprécie, mais que j'ai peur de ce que vous pouvez lui faire faire » Giuseppe avoua. Bonnie resta à le regarder un long moment.

«Il est comme moi, lorsqu'il est déçu une fois, il ne pardonne pas, jamais alors soyez sûre de ce que vous voulez avec lui » Giuseppe déclara sur un ton plus sérieux ce que Bonnie voyait. Elle resta à le regarder

« Comme j'ai dit, Damon me ressemble plus qu'il ne le pense « Giuseppe déclara puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie. Celle-ci resta à regarder en face d'elle surprise par ce que Giuseppe déclara. Elle resta à le regarder sans rien dire puis tourna la tête et vît Damon. Damon était en train de parler avec Stefan agacé une fois qu'il avait fin de rencontrer tout le monde.

« Mon dieu, je sais pourquoi je ne voulais revenir ici » Damon disait. Stefan sourît

« Ils t'adorent tous, va savoir, tu étais un gros con à l'époque « Stefan disait ce qui fît rire Damon. Ils rigolèrent tout les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un derrière.

« Damon « Damon se retourna et perdît son rire très surpris en la voyant. Il ouvra les yeux surpris.

« Chloé « Il déclara faisant face à Chloé. Elena et Stefan restèrent derrière à les regarder.

« Oui, ça fait longtemps «

« TU es plus beau que dans les magazines » Chloé continua choqué en voyant à quel point Damon était beau.

« Et tu n'as pas changé, tu es splendide « Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Elle avança et lui fît la bise, il y avait un malaise entre eux. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu. Ils restèrent à se regarder tout deux se plongeant dans le passé.

« Julian était sensé venir, mais il est trop occupé « Chloé se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Damon. Chloé sourît.

« Oui, on est ensemble, fiancé si tu préfères « Chloé disait. Damon se mît à sourire.

« Mes félicitations « Il disait seulement content pour elle et Julian. Elle resta à le regarder un moment.

« Toi aussi, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais casé enfin casé « Chloé disait. Damon hocha la tête

« Oui » Bonnie resta à les regarder un long moment lorsqu'elle vît Jennifer arrivait.

« C'est qui ? » Bonnie demanda. Jennifer soupira.

« Bonnie, tu sais que je suis aveugle et que je ne comprends pas de qui tu parles « Jennifer disait en soupirant ce qui fît rire Bonnie. Bonnie la regarda

« Une fille assez canon, blonde, les cheveux court, bouclé, les yeux extrêmement bleu , de la taille à Damon, et Damon et elle se regardent ébahi « Jennifer hocha la tête.

« ça doit être Chloé « Jennifer avoua.

« Oui et ? »

« Il est sortit avec elle pendant toute la période lycée, c'est la fille au télescope si tu préfères « Jennifer disait en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas marrant «

« Si, je trouve « Jennifer disait. Bonnie la regarda.

« Je te rassure, elle est fiancé « Bonnie se mît à rire.

« De nos jours, cela ne veut plus rien dire, fiancé, marié, parent, il n'y a plus de limite « Bonnie disait. Jennifer hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai, mais c'était pour te rassurer «

« Trouve autre chose, excepté Damon t'aime je crois que tout le monde me l'a dit, et ça me rend sourde « Elle disait agacé. Jennifer sourît comprenant.

« Mais tu le sais, il serait peut être temps que tu sache toi aussi non « Jennifer se mît à dire. Bonnie ne dît rien

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi, tu es sa sœur «

« Je suis impartial, enfin ça dépend, mais tu peux. On peut échanger nos ressentis si tu veux » Jennifer se mît à dire en mangeant. Bonnie tourna sa tête et la regarda.

« Tu veux parler ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Jennifer avoua voulant se confier à Bonnie. Celle-ci sourît puis hocha la tête

« Va y je t'écoute « Elle déclara prête à écouter Jennifer. Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle un peu blazer.

« J'ai peur de retourner au lycée, parce que Derek m'a vu pleurer « Jennifer avoua subitement laissant un silence. Il y eu un long silence entre les deux femmes lorsque Bonnie se mît à rire subitement. Jennifer tourna sa tête intriguée ,mais Bonnie était morte de rire.

« Tu rigoles hein ? » Bonnie disait en rigolant.

« J'ai l'air de rigoler « Bonnie arrêta de rire subitement comprenant que c'était vrai.

« J'ai pleuré comme une fillette de 8 ans devant tout le monde surtout devant lui, j'ai une image a gardé et elle a disparu «

« Là tu te comporte comme une fille de 8 ans, tu ne peux pas vouloir rester ici parce que tu t'es montré humaine, pleurer c'est humain Jenn. C'est normal »

« Sauf que pourquoi les gens devraient voir ce que je ressens, alors que moi je ne peux pas. Pourquoi je devras m'ouvrir aux autres alors que je ne peux pas voir les autres s'ouvrir à moi « Jennifer se mît à dire.

« Je suis à découvert à chaque fois. Mes yeux ne me permette pas de me protéger. Alors qu'avec moi c'est facile de mentir, de pleurer sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est facile de me rendre aveugle plus que je ne le suis déjà « Jennifer disait et Bonnie comprît.

« C'est facile de me faire croire qu'on m'apprécie alors que ce n'est pas vrai, je suis une cible facile pour tout le monde » Jennifer continua. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment.

« C'est Derek hein ? » Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui intrigua Jennifer.

« Tu l'aimes bien et tu as peur de retourner là bas, et de te rendre compte que tu l'aimes vraiment bien et de ne pas savoir, de ne pas pouvoir voir si c'est réciproque. Tu es effrayé Jenn de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour lui alors tu fuis « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon. Jennifer soupira sachant pertinemment qu'elle aimait vraiment bien Derek, un peu trop même. Elle avait réalisé ça le jour du championnat.

« Tu vois c'est facile de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert « Jenn disait agacé que Bonnie vise dans le mille. Bonnie regarda l'adolescente avec un sourire contente qu'elle s'ouvre à elle.

« Oui Jenn, parce que tu es normale, c'est ce qu'on appelle la normalité « Bonnie déclara. Jennifer haussa les épaules et soupira.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien aussi, il m'a laissé 20 messages cette semaine, mais comme je vois rien, qui me dis que ce que je pense est vrai. SI j'avais vu Derek, je suis sûre que je serais en un regard s'il m'aime bien, mais je vois rien, je comprends rien «

« On ne peut pas savoir lorsque quelqu'un nous aime ou pas, c'est impossible «

« Arrête pas avec moi « Jennifer disait subitement ce qui intrigua Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda. Jennifer soupira.

« Tu sais parfaitement que Damon t'aime, tout le monde le sait, c'est évident »

« N'importe quoi, Damon est un mystère pour moi »

« Vraiment ? il est si prévisible, c'est si prévisible « Jennifer déclara. Bonnie resta à regarder Damon un moment laissant un silence. Jennifer comprît que Damon était un sujet sensible pour Bonnie.

« C'est à ton tour de parler tu sais « Jennifer disait. Bonnie ne dît rien un moment puis se lança voulant parler à quelqu'un.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit réciproque » Bonnie avoua subitement en regardant Damon. Jennifer ne dît rien .

« Je sais, je ne devrais pas te dire ça, tu es sa sœur, je suis chez lui »

« Tu es honnête Bonnie « Jennifer disait

« L'honnêteté fais toujours mal » Jennifer disait pensant à la relation Stefan, Elena et Damon. Les deux filles ne dirent rien un moment .

« C'est Klaus hein ? » Jennifer se mît à dire ce qui surpris Bonnie. Celle-ci ne dît rien un moment puis soupira.

« Klaus est ma Isabelle « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui surprise Jennifer qui comprît qu'elle avait parlé à son père.

« Dévastateur, enivrant, passionné, c'est ma Isabelle à moi et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de Damon. Je ne suis pas prête à le découvrir, ça fait 1 mois, c'est tout, comment en un mois, je peux devenir l'Isabelle de quelqu'un ? » Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant Jennifer. Jennifer haussa les épaules.

« Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu d'Isabelle alors que toi oui, c'est ça la différence Bonnie, tu as déjà eu une Isabelle c'est à toi de savoir si tu veux Isabelle ou Damon « Jennifer disait. Bonnie resta à regarder Jennifer.

« Je suis sur le point de pleurer, au cas où tu voudrais le savoir « Bonnie se mît à dire agacé par elle. Jennifer ne dît rien comprenant les sentiments de Bonnie.

« Je suis une Eve, c'est horrible d'être Eve, j'en suis une, oh mon dieu » Bonnie disait en bougeant les mains dans tous les sens. Jennifer se mît en face de Bonnie et lui prît les mains.

« Non tu n'es pas une Eve « Jennifer se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie. Bonnie la regarda surprise.

« Tu n'es pas une Eve. Eve est parfaite, ennuyante, elle ne tranche jamais, elle est parfaite, elle est tellement parfaite qu'elle est chiante, agaçante , elle n'existe pas, elle est un personnage inutile et irréel alors que toi, tu es humaine, on est humains non, avec des erreurs, des doutes, un passé, des crises, des folies, des cachoteries, des secrets, des mensonges, on est des putains d'humain « Jennifer se mît à crier ce qui surprise Bonnie. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand comme un peu tout le monde qui avait entendu Jennifer. Bonnie la regarda surprise. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie et Jennifer.

« Je crois que j'ai compris « Bonnie disait à Jennifer un peu surprise. Celle-ci lâcha les mains de Bonnie et soupira.

« Ok « Elle disait. Elles ne dirent rien un moment, mais Jennifer entendît son portable vibrait. Elle soupira et décida de répondre ce qui fit sourire Bonnie.

« Allo « Jennifer disait en avançant avec Bart. Elle s'attendait à entendre la voix de Derek, mais elle fût surprise, agréablement surprise en entendant la voix de Molly.

« Je te dérange « Molly disait ayant besoin de parler à une ami. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles perdu. Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'assît au bord de son lit intrigué.

« Non du tout au contraire, ca va ? tu sembles pas bien « Jennifer disait remarquant dans les intonations de voix lorsque les gens allaient pas bien et visiblement Molly n'était pas bien. Molly ne dît rien.

« Tu me trouves intéressante ? je me sens nul aujourd'hui « Elle avoua. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles.

« Où est passé la Molly sûre d'elle ? » Jennifer disait perdu.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être elle est parti avec toi « Molly avoua ce qui fît sourire Jennifer. Les deux filles ne dirent rien.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi « Jennifer se mît à dire en s'installant confortablement dans son lit.

« Raconte moi tout « Jennifer disait tout en caressant Bart qui avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes. Molly sourît puis se contenta de lui raconter ce que Ryan lui avait dit contente de pouvoir parler avec Jennifer.

Bonnie resta à regarder Damon et Chloé qui étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien. Chloé regarda sa montre au bout d'un moment ce qui intrigua Damon.

« Tu as un rendez-vous après, ou je t'ennuie » Damon disait.

« Non j'attends Samantha, elle est sensé arrivé » Damon ouvra les yeux en grand.

« Sam aussi vient, vous vous êtes donné le mot « Damon disait surpris d'entendre le nom de Samantha.

« Je lui ai jamais dit tu sais ? » Chloé se mît à dire se souvenant de leur passé. Damon et elle se regardèrent se plongeant dans le passé encore une fois.

_Damon soupira assis au bord de son lit. Il prît son téléphone et envoya un message à Chloé décidé à faire un choix. Il devait lui dire avant que Sam le fasse, le plus flippant c'était que Sam était capable de tout alors il savait qu'il devait la devancer. Il se dirigea près de sa fenêtre et regarda la maison de Chloé qui était en face. Chloé s'approcha de la fenêtre à son tour et les deux se regardèrent un long moment. Chloé prît le téléphone et appela Damon qui répondit._

_« Allo « Damon disait en la regardant intensément._

_« Allo « Chloé disait. Ils ne dirent rien un moment avant que Damon se décide à briser ce silence que Chloé trouvait étrange. Damon n'était pas connu pour être silencieux._

_« Je dois t'avouer un truc qui risque de te blesser, et de mettre un terme à notre relation « Damon déclara se jetant à l'eau. Il était comme ça, une fois qu'il était lancé, il ne passait pas par 4 chemins. Chloé le regarda et se mît à sourire ce qui intrigua Damon._

_« Je suis au courant » Chloé déclara subitement. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu pensant qu'elle devait se tromper, mais Chloé continua avant même qu'il continue._

_« Sam me l'a dit, il y a deux semaines » Chloé continua. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand perdu._

_« Alors on a entendu toute les deux le moment où tu te décideras » Chloé continua. Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment._

_« Et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire maintenant « Damon disait. Chloé resta à le regarder un long moment._

_« C'est elle hein ? » Chloé se mît à dire. Damon ne dît rien s'en voulant lorsqu'il vît à les yeux de Chloé brillait._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens « Damon avoua. Chloé hocha la tête avalant difficilement sa salive._

_« Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas envie de la perdre « Elle continua_

_« Alors que moi c'est pas le cas « Damon hocha la tête_

_« Je suis désolé « Chloé se mît à rire sentant ses larmes montaient._

_« Lorsque tu la verras, dit lui que je veux plus la voir, que je veux plus vous voir « Chloé se mît à dire puis raccrocha. Elle ferma ses volets ensuite ne voulant pas que Damon la voit pleurer. Elle s'assît au bord de son lit puis mît sa main autour de son cou n'arrivant plus à respirer. Elle resta à regarder le sol sentant ses larmes de plus en plus coulait. Damon soupira puis prît sa veste décidé à rejoindre Sam chez elle. Il descendît les escaliers mais vît Stefan qui sortît._

_« Damon occupe toi de Jennifer, je dois allez au sport, les parents sont partis dîner « Stefan disait. Damon s'arrêta sur les escaliers._

_« Quoi, non je dois y allé je peux pas la garder « Damon disait. Stefan se retourna tout en mettant sa veste._

_« Ben emmène là chez Stacy, moi je dois y allé « Stefan disait puis s'en alla laissant Damon seul avec Jennifer. Damon descendît et alla au salon._

_« Jennifer, je dois allez voir quelqu'un et ensuite allé chercher mes places de concert, je te dépose chez Stacy vient « Damon disait. _Il se réveilla subitement de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît sa voix.

« Chloé « Sam disait en courant vers Chloé, elle s'arrêta en voyant Damon qui était en costard. Damon la regarda surpris de la voir aussi elle. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était brune, toujours aussi brune, les cheveux mi long, mi court et des yeux verts.

« Bon je vais me chercher à boire « Chloé disait en voyant le regard échangé entre Damon et Sam. Chloé s'en alla et Sam s'approcha de Damon.

« Ouaw tu es canon, pas étonnant que toute les filles bavent sur toi » Sam disait normalement. Damon resta à la regarder un moment.

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment « Damon disait occultant tout à ce moment. Sam sourît sans rien dire et les deux se regardèrent. Elle sourît sans rien dire. Ils se regardèrent et Bonnie restèrent à les regarder de loin tout en buvant.

« Encore une copine à lui j'imagine « Bonnie disait en buvant son verre. Elle resta à les regarder sans rien dire continuant à boire. Damon était en train de regarder Sam lorsqu'il reçut un appelle sur son téléphone. Il regarda le numéro.

« Uen seconde « Il disait en répondant ne connaissant pas ce numéro.

« Allo » Damon disait en regardant Sam toujours surpris, agréablement surpris de la voir. Elle représentait les bons moments de sa vie passé.

« Allo, désolé de te déranger, mais je pourrais parler à Bonnie c'est important « Damon ouvra les yeux en grand surpris en entendant la voix de Klaus. Il avait essayé de joindre Bonnie sur son portable, mais celle-ci ne répondait pas alors il appelait la personne qui était le plus proche de Bonnie et c'était Damon. Damon se mît à sourire et tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie qui mangeait et buvait en même temps. Sam tourna sa tête se demandant ce que Damon regardait. Elle vît une fille de dos, elle tourna sa tête et regarda Damon qui restait figé à regarder Bonnie.

« Je suis désolé, mais on est occupé là, tu pourras la joindre Lundi » Damon disait puis raccrocha au nez de Klaus qui hallucina. Il regarda son téléphone pas du tout d'humeur, il avait besoin de parler à Bonnie pour en savoir plus. Le père de Bonnie lui avait éclairé sur certaines choses, des choses qui lui faisaient mal à entendre, des choses qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire alors il avait besoin d'entendre ces choses de la part de Bonnie. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise que c'est faux, il avait juste besoin d'entendre dans sa voix pour savoir. Damon étéignît son portable de suite ne voulant pas de Klaus ce soir, c'était hors de question que Klaus s'immise entre elle et lui. Il resta à regarder Bonnie.

« Alors c'est ta copine « Sam disait en voyant le regard de Damon vers Bonnie. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Sam qui le fixait.

« Tu aurais pu répondre, tu sais, je t'ai envoyé plein de lettre, je t'ai appelé » Sam se mît à dire voulant parler du passé.

« Je sais » Damon répondit seulement.

« C'est tous ce que tu as à dire « Elle se mît à dire espérant que Damon lui en dise plus. Damon haussa les épaules.

« C'est du passé, on est du passé » Damon déclara seulement mettant un terme à la discussion. Il savait que Sam allait lui faire des reproches. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un long moment. Bonnie quant à elle était en train de manger ayant marre d'observer Damon avec toute ses femmes qui déboulaient, il en avait eu se disait-elle. Elle était en train de manger lorsqu'elle entendît Jennifer l'appelait.

« Bonnie « Jennifer se mît à dire en tenant son téléphone. Bonnie tourna sa tête et regarda Jennifer en souriant, mais perdît son sourire intrigué en entendant Jennifer.

« C'est Klaus » Jennifer disait en tendant son téléphone.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda en regardant le téléphone.

« Il semble bizarre « Jennifer avoua. Bonnie prît son téléphone puis répondit.

« Allo » Elle disait en regardant Jennifer qui restait face à elle sans rien dire attendant que Bonnie termine.

« Combien ? » Klaus demanda seulement au téléphone. Bonnie fronça les sourcilles perdu ne comprenant pas de quoi Klaus parlait.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda ne comprenant pas. Il y eut un long silence avant que Klaus reprenne.

« Combien ? De combien de mois tu étais enceinte ? Dans combien de temps tu comptais me le dire. Combien de temps tu es resté dépressive sans que je m'en aperçoive « Klaus déclara laissant un silence. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand choqué. Klaus savait un peu près les réponses à ses questions, mais il avait besoin d'entendre les réponses de Bonnie. Celle-ci sentît son cœur devenir lourd subitement, elle lacha son verre par terre sur l'herbe. Elle resta à ne rien dire un moment sentant son souffle coupé en entendant la voix de Klaus.

« Comm »

« Répond moi « Klaus hurla subitement la faisant sursauter. Jennifer fronça à son tour les sourcilles entendant la voix de Klaus au téléphone. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire sous le choque.

« Bonnie, ca va ? » Jennifer demanda perdu, mais Bonnie se contenta de s'éloigner d'elle et d'entrer dans la maison. Elle monta dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

« Combien de temps j'ai vécu sous le même toit que toi sans rien voir, dit moi parce que je ne sais pas. La femme avec qui j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie, est simplement un mystère pour moi » Bonnie resta paralysé sans rien dire sentant ses yeux brillaient comprenant comment Klaus devait se sentir. Elle resta contre la porte de la salle de bain et mît une main sur sa bouche n'arrivant pas à parler.

« Je suis désolé « Elle déclara seulement ne niant pas. Elle confirmait seulement ce qu'il disait. Klaus ouvra les yeux en grand surpris. Il sentît son souffle se couper à son tour. Bonnie pinça sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se mît par terre et tapa sa tête contre la porte.

« Je suis désolé « Elle répéta n'arrivant à dire que ça. Elle mît sa main dans ses cheveux se doutant de comment Klaus devait se sentir. Il ne dît rien et avala difficilement sa salive. Bonnie n'entendît rien. Klaus essuya ses yeux.

« J'aurais dû être là, tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aur » Klaus s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à parler. Bonnie ne dît rien et hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé « Elle disait seulement.

« Je m'en fous de tes excuses Bonnie » Klaus se mît à dire se montrant froid subitement.

« Je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais « Il déclara seulement puis raccrocha laissant Bonnie. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand sentant son cœur devenir lourd. Elle resta à ne rien dire un moment puis essuya ses larmes, elle devait lui parler, elle devait lui expliquer, le voir pour lui expliquer, pour peu importe pourquoi ? elle ne voulait pas que Klaus la déteste, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette relation avec lui pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle prît le portable de Jennifer et appela un taxi.

« Où est Bonnie ? » Damon demanda après avoir laissé Sam.

« Klaus a appelé et elle est parti pour lui parler en privé « Jennifer avoua. Damon fît un bruit d'agacement que Jennifer entendît et comprît. Pas besoin de voir pour savoir que Damon ne supportait pas l'idée que Bonnie et Klaus soient proches. Damon était en train de regarder en face de lui lorsqu'il vît Bonnie descendre les escaliers. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, il le voyait dans ses yeux, ses yeux brillaient.

« Je peux te parler deux secondes « Bonnie disait. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu, ce n'était rare que Bonnie n'aille pas bien, mais là elle n'allait pas bien.

**Grace Potter and the Nocturals : Apologies **

**Yesterday he said my eyes**  
_Hier il a dit que mes yeux_  
**Were fading fast away**  
_Se perdaient au loin_

Il lui dit alors qu'il préfère arrêter :  
**You asked me not to stay**  
_Tu m'as demandé de ne pas rester_

**You know it hurts me**  
_Tu sais que ça me blesse_  
**Cause I don't wanna fight this war**  
_Parce que je ne veux pas mener cette bataille_

Enfin, on comprend la raison pour laquelle il veut que les choses s'arrêtent :  
**Cause it's clear you love another man**  
_Parce qu'il est claire que tu aimes un autre homme_

**Yesterday he said my eyes**  
_Hier il a dit que mes yeux_  
**Were fading fast away**  
_Se perdaient au loin_  
**I said well what do you expect**  
_J'ai dis bien qu'est ce que tu attends ?_  
**You asked me not to stay and if it had all been for the best**  
_Tu m'as demandé de ne pas rester et si tout était pour le mieux_  
**I wouldn't feel this way**  
_Je ne serai pas de cet avis_  
**And he said**  
_Et il a dit_

« En privé « Elle continua. Elle s'en alla ensuite et entra dans la maison pour aller à l'arrière suivît de Damon. Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle perdu se demandant ce qui se passait. Damon ferma la porte derrière lui une fois que Bonnie et lui était derrière la maison. Bonnie se retourna et regarda Damon.

« J'ai appelé un taxi, il faut que je rentre, j'espère que ça te dérange pas « Bonnie disait. Damon fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quelque est chose est arrivé ? » Il demanda en s'approchant d'elle. Il allait la toucher, mais Bonnie recula ne voulant pas qu'il la touche.

« Non, rien je dois juste parler à Klaus » Bonnie avoua installant un blanc. Damon la regarda se demandant si elle se foutait de sa gueule.

« ça peut pas attendre Lundi »

« Non je dois aller, le voir, lui parler ce soir « Bonnie déclara ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle disait. C 'était légèrement blessant lorsque Damon entendait l'intonation de sa voix qui donnait l'impression que c'était tous ce qu'elle voulait ce soir, c'est à dire Klaus. Damon se mît à rire d'agacement.

« Est-ce qu'il est mourant, ou un truc du genre, parce que je pense que ça peut attendre Lundi, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'urgent » Damon se mît à dire essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser Bonnie à rentrer. Elle resta à regarder Damon un long moment. Elle ne dît rien.

« J'ai pas d'explication à te donner, je dois y allé c'est tout « Bonnie disait. Elle allait passer à côté de Damon, mais celui-ci mît sa main sur son bras l'empêchant de passer.

« Tu penses que tu n'as pas d'explication à donner à ton copain sur le fait que tu sembles impatiente de voir ton ex mari « Damon déclara n'arrivant pas à retenir ce qu'il pensait. Bonnie leva la tête et regarda Damon.

« C'est entre Klaus et moi, crois moi ça n'a rien à voir avec les films que tu te fais dans ta tête »

« Je me fais pas de film, tu crées ces films dans ma tête, et j'ai pas l'impression que ça en soit «

« Est-ce que je te prends la tête avec les filles avec qui tu es sortis au lycée, Chloé ou l'autre brune « Bonnie disait voulant passer. Damon se mît à sourire agacé. Il regarda Bonnie intensément.

**Oh he said it's crazy**  
_Oh il a dit c'est fou_  
**How love stays with me**  
_Comme l'amour reste avec moi_  
**You know it hurts me**  
_Tu sais que ça me blesse_  
**Cause I don't wanna fight this war**  
_Parce que je ne veux pas mener cette bataille_  
**It's amazing to see me reading through this scene**  
_C'est merveilleux de me voir lire au travers de cette scène_  
**Of love and fear and apologies**  
_D'amour, de peur et d'excuses_

**My love is like a blanket**  
_Mon amour est comme une couverture_  
**That gets a little bit too warm sometimes**  
_Qui devient un peu trop chaude parfois_  
**I wanna wrap somebody in it**  
_Je veux envelloper quelqu'un dedans_  
**Who can hold me in his arms**  
_Qui puisse me serrer dans ses bras_  
**Cause when it got a little too hot in there**  
_Parce que quand ça devenait un peu trop chaud dedans_  
**He was always stepping out for air and he froze**  
_Il allait toujours faire un tour dehors pour avoir de l'air et il a gelé_  
**Oh he froze**  
_Oh il a gelé_

« Si tu pars, je considères que c'est ta réponse » Damon disait par rapport à la question de l'avenir. De savoir si elle voulait qu'il reste, ou qu'il parte et reste dans son lieu tournage toute l'année.

« Je considères que tu ne veux pas que je reste, et que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille « Damon continua surprenant Bonnie qui ne s'attenait pas à ce qu'il dise ça Elle ouvra les yeux en grand surprise sentant encore une fois son cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd.

« Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais moi j'en ai pas, j'ai beaucoup trop de problème pour en avoir d'autre, donc dis si tu es un problème ou une solution « Damon continua en lachant le bras de Bonnie. Elle resta à regarder devant elle ne sachant pas trop quoi ressentir à ça. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle et sourît sans rien dire le trouvant à son tour culotté.

« Donc tu veux qu'on se la joue comme ça, si je pars, c'est fini c'est ça « Bonnie déclara en levant la tête vers Damon. Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire.

« Je pensais que tu comprendrais que j'avais besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux ou ce que je ressens « Bonnie se mît à dire déboussolé par Damon.

« J'en ai marre de ce déséquilibre entre nous deux, je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ressens moi, et je suis sûre que tu le sais aussi, mais Klaus t'a tellement boussi »

« Arrête « Bonnie disait ne voulant pas entendre la psychologie de Damon.

« Peut être que ce n'est pas Klaus, peut être que c'est juste que je ressens rien pour toi « Bonnie déclara se montrant blessante sur le coup. Elle était blessante, parce que Damon la blessait sans sans rendre compte. Elle avait mal en entendant son ultimatum. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir dit ça lorsqu'elle vît la surprise sur le visage de Damon. Damon se mît à sourire sentant la blessure apparaître, sentant le poignard s'enfonçait bien profondément dans son cœur.

**He said it's crazy**  
_Oh il a dit c'est fou_  
**How love stays with me**  
_Comme l'amour reste avec moi_  
**You know it hurts me**  
_Tu sais que ça me blesse_  
**Cause I don't wanna fight this war**  
_Parce que je ne veux pas mener cette bataille_  
**It's amazing to see me reading through this scene**  
_C'est merveilleux de me voir lire au travers de cette scène_  
**Of love and fear and apologies**  
_D'amour, de peur et d'excuses_

**Yesterday he looked at me**  
_Hier il m'a regardé_  
**With a tear in his eye and said**  
_Avec des larmes dans ses yeux et a dit_  
**I'll always tell you you're my friend**  
_Je te dirai toujours que tu es mon amie_  
**I hope i don't have to lie**  
_J'espère que je n'ai pas à mentir_  
**Cause it's clear you love another man**  
_Parce qu'il est claire que tu aimes un autre homme_  
**I said you're damn right**  
_J'ai dis putain tu as raison_

« Va t'en « Il disait seulement en la laissant passer. Bonnie resta à regarder en face d'elle sans regardant Damon comprenant qu'elle était allé trop loin, mais elle en avait marre qu'on la pousse, qu'on la précipite, elle avait besoin de temps pour savoir où elle en était et Damon ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle puis s'en alla laissant Damon. Damon tourna sa tête et regarda Bonnie partir sans rien dire sentant le poignard s'enfonçait bien profondément. Bonnie s'arrêta en sortant de la propriété, elle se retourna et regarda la maison, mais décida tout de même de monter dans le taxi ayant besoin de parler à Klaus.

« Ca va ? » Giuseppe demanda à Jennifer qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle restait à se demander si Bonnie allait bien, quelque chose lui disait que non. Jennifer hocha la tête faisant face à son père.

« Oui »

« Alors je suis heureux « Il disait ce qui fît sourire Jennifer qui était à chaque fois surprise de voir la manière dont son père s'occupait d'elle alors qu'avant, il était presque inexistant dans sa vie. Avant l'accident. Les deux ne dirent rien un long moment avant que Jennifer lui parle voulant lui parler.

« Papa « Elle se mît à dire attirant l'attention de son père qui la fixa.

« Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose « Elle se mît à dire, mais son père fronça les sourcilles perdu.

« de l'accident » Elle avoua s'en voulant de ne pas se souvenir de quelque chose. Son père ouvra les yeux en grand surpris d'entendre Jennifer parlait de ça. Ils n'en parlaient pas normalement surtout elle.

**He said it's crazy**  
_Oh il a dit c'est fou_  
**How love stays with me**  
_Comme l'amour reste avec moi_  
**You know it hurts me**  
_Tu sais que ça me blesse_  
**Cause I don't wanna fight this war**  
_Parce que je ne veux pas mener cette bataille_  
**It's amazing to see me reading through this scene**  
_C'est merveilleux de me voir lire au travers de cette scène_  
**Of love and fear and apologies**  
_D'amour, de peur et d'excuses_

**Yesterday he looked at me**  
_Hier il m'a regardé_  
**With a tear in his eye and said**  
_Avec des larmes dans ses yeux et a dit_  
**I'll always tell you you're my friend**  
_Je te dirai toujours que tu es mon amie_  
**I hope i don't have to lie**  
_J'espère que je n'ai pas à mentir_  
**Cause it's clear you love another man**  
_Parce qu'il est claire que tu aimes un autre homme_  
**I said you're damn right**  
_J'ai dis putain tu as raison_

« J'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important « Giuseppe ne dît rien attendant que Jennifer termine et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire trop surpris.

« Tout le monde a remis la faute sur Oliver »

« On n'a pas remis la faute sur lui, c'était lui « Giuseppe déclara mettant un terme à la discussion. Jennifer ne dît rien comprenant.

« Damon ne se sent pas innocent pour autant »

« Il est une victime et on a été tellement aveuglé par la douleur qu'on l'a oublié « Giuseppe déclara laissant un silence. Jennifer ne dît rien comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de parler de ce soir là avec son père. Il n'arrivait pas à en parler, il n'arrivait pas ce qu'elle comprenait alors elle changea de sujet se disant que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se confier à lui.

« Papa » Elle se mît à dire pour changer de sujet. Celui-ci tourna sa tête et la regarda.

« J'aime ma vie au lycée, je veux rester là bas, je vous aime Maman et toi mais je veux grandir et plus être cette fille dans la voiture « Jennifer se mît à dire ce qui surpris Giuseppe qui ouvra les yeux en grand sous le choque. Il ne dît rien

« Alors s'il te plaît, dit à Maman, que tu ne veux pas que je reste ici, » Jennifer continua. Giuseppe hocha la tête et sourît

« Ok « Il déclara

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il était temps que tu grandisses « Son père déclara ce qui fît sourire Jennifer. Ils restèrent à se regarder, mais le regard de Giuseppe fût distrait par Damon qui arriva derrière pour prendre le whisky. Damon prît le whisky avec lui puis passa à côté de son père.

« Papa « Il disait seulement en s'en allant dans la maison. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'assit au bord de son lit puis bu essayant d'enlever le poignard dans son cœur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Jennifer demanda.

« Damon a pas l'air bien « Giuseppe déclara en tournant sa tête vers sa maison.

« Tu devrais aller le voir, il a sûrement besoin de parler « Jennifer disait se doutant que c'était en rapport avec Bonnie et vu ce que Bonnie lui avait aurait surement besoin d'une oreille pour parler. Giuseppe hocha la tête d'accord avec elle. Il posa son verre et entra dans la maison pour parler avec Damon. Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la chambre. Damon était dans sa chambre et non celle de l'invité ce que son père pouvait entendre. Il resta à ne rien dire derrière la porte. Il n'entendait pas grand-chose à part le liquide du whisky remplir son verre. Ca il entendait. Damon resta à regarder en face de lui un moment tout en buvant lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait. Il leva la tête et vît son père ouvrir la porte et le regardait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire. Damon se resservit un verre et sourît.

« Toi qui voulait pas que je boive, c'est réussi « Damon disait en rigolant tout en buvant s'en foutant que son père soit là. Giuseppe ne dît rien, il resta à tenir la poignet de la porte ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je sais Papa, voila le fils dépravé « Damon continua en buvant. Il tendît ensuite son verre en direction de son père.

« Tu veux ? » Il demanda, mais Giuseppe ne dît répondit rien.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Il demanda. Damon bu son verre et soupira

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, je suis plutôt beau, intelligent, marrant, j'ai de la rhétorique, j'ai de l'argent , alors dit moi Papa, pourquoi personne ne me choisis « Damon se mît à dire en buvant s'oubliant totalement. Oui, l'alcool ne le réussissait pas, cela le rendait beaucoup trop bavard. Il s'oubliait totalement se laissant à découvert, c'était en ce sens que l'alcool lui était dangereux.

« Toi, Stefan, Jenn, Laurène et maintenant Bonnie, cela devient vraiment fatiguant » Il disait en soupirant. Il leva ensuite la tête et regarda son père qui ouvra les yeux surpris en entendant la question de Damon.

**Feeder : Feeling a moment**

**Feeling the moment slip away**  
_Sentir le moment s'envoler_  
**Losing direction you're losing faith**  
_Perdre la direction tu perds l'espoir_  
**You're wishing for someone**  
_Tu espères quelqu'un_  
**Feeling it all begin to slide**  
_Sentir tout ça commencer à glisser_  
**Am I just like you ?**  
_Suis-je juste comme toi ?_  
**All the things you do - can't help myself**  
_Toutes les choses que tu fais – ne peuvent m'aider_

« Où est ma Isabelle « Damon disait subitement se perdant dans son verre d'alcool.

« j'aurais aimé que tu sois ma Isabelle Papa vraiment, mais il fallu que ça soit Zach, j'aurais aimé que Bonnie soit ma Isabelle, mais il a fallu qu'elle en ait une autre, j'aurais voulu être l'Isabelle de quelqu'un, ta Isabelle « Damon se mît à dire ce qui fît de la peine à son père qui se retrouva déstabilisé par son fils. Il ne pensait pas que Damon ressentait tout ça, c'était stupide, mais Damon donnait l'impression qu'il était sûre de lui, qu'il n'avait peur de rien, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et son père s'était faite cette image de son fils. Il s'était crée une image de lui pour se rassurer en se disant que tout irait bien pour lui, mais visiblement Zach avait raison. Damon avait vraiment des problèmes non résolus dans sa tête. Damon se leva subitement et jeta la jar de whisky faisant un boucan énorme à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la maison. Giuseppe se réveilla de ses pensées et ouvra les yeux surpris en entendant Damon crier.

« MAIS NON, Isabelle est morte, c'est juste une putain de chimère « Il hurla subitement. Laurène, Jennifer, Zach, Stefan et Elena levèrent la tête et regardèrent la fenêtre de la chambre de Damon. Laurène se mît à rire.

« Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure du départ « Laurène disait en regardant tout le monde. Zach quant à lui entra dans la maison et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse espérant que Damon aille bien.

« Damon « Zach disait en voyant Damon qui était en train de rire. Damon se mît à rire subitement. Zach allait avancer, mais Giuseppe mît sa main devant lui.

« Je m'occupe de mon fils Zach « Giuseppe déclara en l'arrêtant. L'oncle de Damon regarda Giuseppe surpris. Giuseppe ferma la porte et regarda Damon. Damon se mît à rire et Giuseppe s'approcha de lui.

« Damon regarde moi « Damon ne dît rien et tourna sa têt vers son père.

« Je sais Papa, je suis le méchant dans cette histoire, le méchant qui récolte ce qu'il sème « Giuseppe s'approcha de Damon et l'enlaça subitement ce qui surpris celui-ci. Il ouvra les yeux en grand surpris.

**How do you feel when there's no sun**  
_Comment te sens-tu quand il n'y a aucun soleil_  
**And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again**  
_Et comment seras-tu quand les nuages de pluie viendront te déprimer encore_  
**How will you feel when there's no one**  
_Comment te sentiras-tu lorsqu'il n'y aura personne_  
**Am I just like you ?**  
_Suis-je juste comme toi ?_

« Tu es mon fils Damon que tu le veuilles ou non, et je vais m'occuper de toi ce week-end « Il disait. Damon ne dît rien puis resserra l'étreinte de son père sans rien dire de plus sentant encore le poignard ancré en lui.

Klaus était en train de boire une bière en regardant ses dessins sur son bureau. Cela faisait 4 heures qu'il n'avait pas bougés, qu'il restait à regarder ses dessins figé par ce que Caroline lui avait dit. Il décapsula une bière et la bu lorsqu'il entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Il ne répondit pas et resta à regarder en face de lui sans rien dire.

« Klaus c'est moi « Bonnie disait en toquant. Il était tard, mais elle s'en foutait connaissant Klaus il était encore là surtout qu'il y avait de la lumière qui dépassait de sa porte.

« Klaus, » Elle cria en toquant. Il resta à ne rien dire ne voulant plus la voir. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à elle. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir qu'elle allait mal ? comment c'était impossible, il vivait avec elle, mais il n'avait rien vu. Voilà toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête à ce moment. Bonnie resta à regarder la porte sans rien dire puis se lança ne voulant pas que Klaus la déteste.

« Ok, je t'ai rien dit, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à propos de quelque chose dont tu n'avais pas le contrôle. Je n'ai pas eu le contrôle sur moi, sur ce qui s'est passé « Bonnie déclara. Elle resta à regarder la porte.

**Turning to face what you've become**  
_En regardant en face ce que tu es devenue_  
**Bury the ashes of someone**  
_Enterrer les cendres de quelqu'un_  
**Broken by the strain**  
_Brisé par la pression_  
**Trying to fill that space inside**  
_Essayant de remplir cet espace à l'intérieur_  
**Am I just like you ?**  
_Suis-je juste comme toi ?_  
**All the things you do - can't help myself**  
_Toutes les choses que tu fais – ne peuvent m'aider_

« Klaus s'il te plaît juste écoute moi, s'il te plaît « Bonnie demanda en toquant plusieurs fois à sa porte.

« Je ne vais pas partir « Elle cria agacé en toquant sans arrêter. Elle utilisa même la sonnette s'en foutant de faire du boucan, elle voulait qu'il lui parle, elle voulait qu'ils parlent ensemble. Klaus continua à boire faisant comme si de rien était, il était hors de question qui lui ouvre sa porte. Pourquoi devait-il l'ouvrir alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert sa porte pour lui sinon elle lui aurait dit la vérité, elle lui aurait parlé à l'époque. Bonnie arrêta de toquer subitement.

« Je me suis détesté de l'avoir perdu « Bonnie se mît à dire en essuyant ces yeux ne voulant pas pleurer. Elle détestait pleurer, non elle ne pleurait, ces yeux se contentait de briller parce qu'elle refusait les larmes.

« Tu me connais, ça me tenais à cœur, je voulais être une personne différente de ma mère, je voulais qu'elle arrête d'affecter ma vie et donner ce que je n'ai pas eu. Je voulais construire la famille que je n'ai jamais eu avec toi « Bonnie se mît à dire ce qui fît mal à Klaus qui sentît une larme coulait. Il serra sa bière sans rien dire.

« Et lorsque je m'apprêtais à te le dire, je les perdu, j'ai perdu l'espoir d'avoir ça. J'ai eu l'impression que je lui ai fais du mal, que je l'ai tué » Bonnie avoua. Klaus ne dît rien comprenant très bien. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il se leva

« Et je sais que tu te sens coupable, tu te dis tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour moi, mais non, je ne voulais pas que tu vois la Bonnie dépressive, suicidaire, la Bonnie que m'a mère a engendré. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres ce côté sombre de moi » Bonnie avoua. Elle regarda la porte en face d'elle et entendît la serrure. Elle leva la tête et vît Klaus.

**How do you feel when there's no sun**  
_Comment te sens-tu quand il n'y a aucun soleil_  
**And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again**  
_Et comment seras-tu quand les nuages de pluie viendront te déprimer encore_  
**How will you feel when there's no one**  
_Comment te sentiras-tu lorsqu'il n'y aura personne_  
**Am I just like you ?**  
_Suis-je juste comme toi ?_  
**All the things you do**  
_Toutes les chose que tu fais_

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te rappelle de cette phrase ou pas « Klaus déclara ce qui surprise Bonnie. Elle hocha la tête

« Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai brisé toute nos promesses, j'ai brisé notre couple j'en ai conscience, je savais parfaitement pour Beth et j'ai rien fait. Je ne me suis pas battu pour toi, je ne me suis pas battu pour moi, et pour lui, j'ai juste laissé ma tristesse m'envahir t'effaçant de ma vie, j'en suis consciente » Bonnie s'arrêta subitement et le regarda. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Bonnie parla.

« J'aurais dû me battre pour toi » Elle déclara. Klaus la regarda surpris d'entendre les mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre à l'époque. Il aurait voulu que Bonnie se batte pour lui lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé pour Beth, il aurait voulu qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, qu'elle se batte, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien fait beaucoup trop dépassé par sa douleur. Il resta à la regarder surprise de voir les yeux qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ait lorsqu'il était parti. Elle souffrait à ce moment, il savait. Il savait pertinemment que Bonnie ne voulait lui faire aucun mal, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

« Mais ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir fait tous ce trajet, j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes, je sais que c'est fini nous deux, je le sais ça, mais « Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît les lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes. Elle resta surprise sans rien dire les yeux grands ouverts. Klaus recula ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda.

« Je ne te pardonne pas, que ça soit clair, je ne te pardonnerais pas parce que ce n'est jamais fini entre nous, je doute que ça le soit un jour « Il déclara. Elle resta à regarder Klaus surprise ne sachant pas quoi ressentir ou quoi penser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner, parce que lui pardonnait signifierait que c'était la fin d'eux et comme il le disait chacun savait qu'une part d'eux ne sera jamais fini. Bonnie resta à regarder les yeux grands ouverts ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé « Elle disait mais se retrouva souffle coupé lorsque Klaus l'embrassa encore une fois. Les deux se regardèrent les yeux ouverts alors qu'ils avaient leur lèvres posé l'une sur l'autre. Ils restèrent à se regarder droit dans les yeux ayant l'impression qu'ils devaient garder leur yeux ouverts, parce que sinon, cela serait seulement qu'un rêve, un souvenir tout comme leur vie ensemble. Ils finirent par fermer les yeux en même temps, leur respiration était synchrone. Tout était synchrone avec eux, leur respiration, leur cœur, leur battement, leur baiser, tout, ils étaient synchrones, ils avaient toujours été. Bonnie posa sa main sur l'épaule de Klaus et entra instinctivement dans son appartement. Klaus la porta la forçant à entourer sa taille avec ses jambes. Il se retourna et posa Bonnie sur son bureau. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour se regarder. Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment ressentant les sentiments passés revenir. Elle regarda Klaus pensant à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il était sa valeur sûre, oui, elle savait les coups, elle pouvait se préparer à ses coups, seulement les siens.

**Don't ever feel**  
_Ne sens jamais_  
**That you're alone**  
_Que tu es seule_  
**I'll never let you down**  
_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_  
**I'll never leave you dry**  
_Je ne te laisserai jamais sécher_  
**Don't fall apart**  
_Ne tombe pas en morceaux_  
**Don't let it go**  
_Ne le laisse pas aller_  
**Carry the notion**  
_Rapporte la notion_  
**Carry the notion back to me**  
_Rapporte la notion à moi_

« Je te pardonne pas « Klaus déclara. Bonnie leva ses mains et les dirigea vers le t-shirt de Klaus pour l'enlever. Il l'enleva puis la porta encore une fois ne voulant plus parler avec elle.

* * *

Derek était en train de dormir dans son lit lorsqu'il entendît son téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha agacé les yeux fermés.

« Quoi ? » Il disait. Jennifer esquissa un léger sourire en entendant sa voix.

« Tu dors ? » Elle demanda. Derek ouvra les yeux en grand surpris. Il se releva et posa son dos contre sa tête de lit. Il regarda en face de lui.

« Non » IL disait alors que oui, il était en train de dormir, mais bon il était content de l'entendre

« Tu semblais être en train de dormir « Jennifer disait en souriant.

« C'est ton imagination, j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs « Il disait en essuyant ses yeux. Jennifer regarda en face d'elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir « Jennifer avoua en regardant en face d'elle. Derek ne dît rien.

« Pourquoi tu appelles ? je veux dire après tout les messages que je t'ai laissé, tu aurais pu répondre « Derek disait lui faisant en quelque sorte un reproche. Jennifer ne dît rien un moment puis parla.

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, on est des loosers non « Jennifer disait faisant référence à ce que Molly lui avait dit. Derek ne dît rien comprenant que Molly lui avait parlé.

« Molly va bien ? » Derek demanda

« Elle s'en remettra « Jennifer répondit seulement. Ils ne dirent rien un moment laissant le silence passait.

« Vous n'êtes pas des loosers « Derek disait, mais Jennifer rigola.

« Pas besoin de me réconforter, je m'en fous de ce que les gens pensent « Elle déclara voulant arrêter Derek dans sa lancé. Il sourît puis perdît son sourire en pensant à ce que Molly lui avait dit cette après midi à propos du fait que Jennifer risquait de rester chez elle.

« Ne quitte pas le lycée, j'ai plusieurs argument, si tu veux vivre une vie normale, le lycée est le meilleur moyen d'être normale puis il y a rien chez à part ta maison. SI tu veux rester vivre avec Papa et Maman, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas grandir, apprendre des choses nouvelles comme le sexe « Jennifer fronça les sourcille

« Vraiment ? le sexe «

« C'est le seul mot qui m'est venu enfin bref, il y a plein de chose ici que tu n'as pas là bas « Derek disait ne trouvant pas ses mots. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Molly « Derek disait. Jennifer ouvra les yeux surprise.

« Tu lui manque horriblement depuis ce soir là, elle me l'a confié « Derek disait. Jennifer sourît sans rien dire.

« Elle me manque aussi »

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'a pris de disparaître pendant une semaine ? » Derek demanda. Jennifer soupira

« J'avais honte d'avoir autant pleuré « Elle avoua honnêtement. Il y eut un long silence avant que Derek se mette à rire.

« Rigole pas, je suis en train de partager mes sentiments avec toi « Jennifer se mît à dire.

« Sérieux, ça le problème ? « Il demanda.

« Non enfin oui, ho laisse tombé « Elle disait au téléphone. Derek sourît sans rien dire.

« On s'en fout que tu ai pleuré, on veut juste s'assurer que tu ailles bien que ce qui t'a perturbé, ne te perturbe plus « Derek disait laissant un silence. Jennifer ne dît rien un moment

« ça sera dure, c'est marqué en moi « Elle avoua. Derek hocha la tête comprenant.

« Tu veux en parler «

« Non merci « Jennifer disait pas prête à parler de ça avec lui. Derek hocha la tête n'insistant pas.

« Je reviens au lycée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'intention de partir c'est surtout ma mère qui voulait. Je reviens, mais je ne sais pas encore où je vais vivre puisque mes frères partent en tournage et ma mère ne veut pas que je vive seul alors il y a encore un risque que ma mère refuse de me faire rester au lycée » Jennifer avoua laissant un silence. Derek haussa les épaules.

« J'ai de la place ici « Il disait. Jennifer sourît

« Non merci « Jennifer déclara de suite.

« Quoi ? c'est vrai, ma maison est grande «

« Oui, mais tu es un gars et c'est hors de question que je vive avec un gars «

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quel gars «

« Ha bon tu es quoi ? »

« Je suis le gars, gentil, sympa qui risque de ne pas te faire du mal en dormant tu sais »

« On ne connait jamais vraiment les gens tu sais « Jennifer disait laissant un silence. Derek sourît

« Pense y, si jamais tu n'as personne «

« J'y penserais un jour « Elle déclara.

« ça veut dire jamais «

« J'ai jamais dit ça «

« Pas besoin de le dire « Derek disait laissant un silence. Jennifer s'allongea confortablement dans le lit.

« Tu peux mettre de la musique « Jenn se mît à dire subitement.

« Histoire que j'arrive à dormir « Elle déclara. Derek hocha la tête.

« Quelle musique ? »

« N'importe « Jennifer disait. Derek se leva pour prendre son ordinateur puis se remît dans sa position en posant son ordinateur sur ses jambes. Il chercha un moment dans ses musiques ce qu'il pouvait mettre. Jennifer fronça les sourcilles intrigué en entendant qu'un silence.

« Tu es là ? » Elle demanda. Derek hocha la tête

« Je cherche ce que je pourrais te mettre « Il avoua en regardant tous son dossier, mais il avait tellement de musique que c'était dure de choisir.

« Aerosmith, Dream on , ça te parle « Derek disait en mettant la musique ce qui surprise Jennifer. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand pour lui dire de ne pas mettre cette chanson, mais c'était trop tard la chanson tournait déjà.

** Aerosmith : Dream on**

**Every time that I look in the mirror.**  
_Chaque fois que je (me)regarde dans la glace._  
**All these lines on my face getting clearer.**  
_Tous ces traits de mon visage deviennent plus marqués._  
**The past is gone.**  
_Le passé a disparu._  
**It went by, like dusk to dawn.**  
_Il a filé aussi vite que l'espace du soir au matin._  
**Isn't that the way.**  
_N'est ce pas ainsi._  
**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay.**  
_On a tous des comptes à rendre(1) dans la vie._

« Elle date un peu, mais elle c'est une chouette chanson tu sais, tiens écoute « Derek disait puis mît son portable près de son ordinateur. Jennifer resta à regarder en face d'elle figé ayant comme des souvenirs, des flashs revenir.

_« Bon je te dépose chez Stacy, je vais voir une ami et ensuite je vais chercher mes places de concert « Damon disait à Jennifer qui était à l'arrière en train de jouer avec ses poupées._

_« Oui « Elle disait contente d'aller voir Stacy. Damon mît la radio ensuite et sourît en entendant sa chanson._

_« Écoute ça, je vais aller les voir en concert « Damon disait en montant le son de la musique ce qui fît sourire Jennifer qui leva la tête aimant bien lorsque son grand frère partageait ce qu'il aimait avec elle. Elle le regarda et rigola en le voyant bougeait les épaules et chantaient._

_« Elle n'est pas très mouvementé ta chanson «_

_« Tout est dans la mélodie » Damon disait en bougeant sa tête. Jennifer resta à le regarder sans rien dire ce que Damon remarqua. Il regarda sa petite sœur à travers le miroir._

**Yeah I know, nobody knows,**  
_Ouais je sais, personne ne sait,_  
**Where it comes and where it goes.**  
_D'où on vient et où on va._  
**I know it's everybody's sin.**  
_Je sais c'est un péché qu'on commet tous._  
**You got to lose to know, how to win.**  
_Tu dois d'abord perdre pour apprendre, à gagner_

_« Allez Jenn chante avec moi « Damon se mît à dire en la regardant. Elle le trouvait mignon comme ça._

_« Tu es bêtes »_

_« Allez Jenn Chante avec moi « Damon déclara. Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Jennifer commença à chanter le refrain, elle chantait comme le chanteur du groupe lui ordonnait de faire dans la chanson. Damon sourît, lui et Jennifer savourèrent ce moment. Jennifer sourît et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Elle continua à chanter, mais s'arrêta subitement en voyant une voiture arrivait à fond. Elle resta paralysée ne comprenant pas lorsqu'elle comprît que la voiture arrivait vers eux._

_« Damon » Elle hurla, mais son cri fût étouffé par le choque qui éclata la vitre avant que la voiture fasse un tonneau, plusieurs tonneau et se retrouva à l'envers. Après le bruit du choque, il y eut un long silence dans la rue, sur l'intersection de la route. Seul la musique de Aerosmith jouait encore dans la voiture et d'ailleurs c'est cette musique qui réveilla Jennifer qui ouvra les yeux. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux, mais elle le voyait à peine. Elle avait mal aux yeux._

_« Damon « Elle commença à dire perturbé ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle vît flou, mais pu apercevoir son frère qui était en sang, oui , il y avait du sang partout._

_« Damon « Jennifer hurla en le voyant. Elle cria sentant ses larmes coulaient, mais ses larmes ne faisaient que lui brulaient les yeux encore plus. Quelque chose était dans ses yeux et l'empêchait de voir clairement._

**Half my life's in books' written pages.**  
_La moitié de ma vie passée dans les pages des livres._  
**Live and learn from fools and from sages.**  
_Vis et apprends auprès des fous et des sages._  
**You know it's true.**  
_Tu sais que c'est vrai._

**All the things come back to you,**  
Tout (ce que tu fais) te revient (comme un boomerang),

**_(...)_**

_« Damon « Jennifer hurla, tous ce qu'elle entendait c'était la musique qui tournait._

_« A l'aide, Damon à l'aide « Elle hurla effrayé en voyant son grand frère en sang. Elle toucha ses yeux ensuite ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils lui brulaient autant. Jennifer se mît encore une fois hurler. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit sur le côté. Elle tourna sa tête, mais ne voyait que flou. Elle fronça les sourcilles perdu en voyant des pieds sortir de l'autre voiture, elle ne voyait que des pieds._

_« Il y a quelqu'un, a l'aide « Elle hurla, mais tous ce qu'elle vît c'était qu'une jambe en train de boiter et s'éloigner de la voiture._

_« Damon tiens bon « Elle hurla _

_« Hey aidez nous « Elle hurla de toute ses forces avant que sa vue ne se fasse plus trouble et qu'elle se plonge dans le noir complet à cause de tout le sang qu'elle était en train de perdre. Jennifer ouvra subitement _les yeux et se releva essoufflé dans son lit. Elle toucha son cœur, puis ses yeux sentant la douleur la parcourir. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête intrigué se demandant il était quel heure, elle toucha son réveil pour déchiffrer l'heure puis comprît en le touchant qu'il était très tard. Elle s'était endormie au téléphone et c'était plongé dans son rêve enfin dans son souvenir. Elle entendît la musique de Derek qui était encore en train de tourner, c'était carrément une autre chanson que Dream on et pu entendre Derek dormir lui aussi. Il s'était endormi depuis un moment laissant son téléphone allumé. Jennifer se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle toucha l'arrière de son cou se rendant compte qu'elle avait transpiré. Elle avait transpiré de peur. Elle mît de l'eau sur son visage, sur l'arrière de son cou partout puis posa ses mains sur le lavabo se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vu à la fête, de ce qui la perturbait autant à la fête. Elle leva la tête perdue

« Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui « Elle disait seulement comprenant enfin comment l'ambulance avait pu arriver, il y avait quelqu'un dans la voiture d'Oliver, avec lui, elle en était sûre, c'était ce que ses yeux avaient vu ce soir là avant qu'elle devienne aveugle.

* * *

**Tom Odell : Another love**

_**Je veux t'emmener quelque part pour que tu saches que cela m'importe,**_  
_** Mais il fait si froid et je ne sais pas quel endroit.**_  
_** Alors je te cueille des jonquilles, dans une jolie ficelle,**_  
_** Mais elles ne fleuriront pas comme elles l'ont fait au printemps dernier.**_

Bonnie monta quant à elle les escaliers un peu perdu. Elle montait lentement les escaliers et marcha en direction de sa porte, mais s'arrêta en voyant la porte de Damon. Elle se retourna et se mît face à la porte de Damon sentant subitement son cœur devenir lourd. Elle resta à regarder sa porte pensant à lui et à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

**« Tu as un nouveau voisin, il n'a pas l'air commode « Caroline disait en s'approchant de Bonnie.**

**« Hé, Damon c'est ça « Bonnie disait un peu mal à l'aise.**

**« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous « Damon disait ce qui fît rire ses partenaires**

**« Je veux juste vous demander de baiser" Elle bafouilla et se rectifia un peu mal à l'aise. "enfin baisser la musique, faire moins de bruit quoi »**

**« Ha j'ai compris tu es une de ses fans qui font semblant de ne pas me reconnaitre, mais en réalité qui me suis partout et cherche à m'impressionner en me titillant « Damon disait, Bonnie le regarda perdu et allait dire quelque chose, mais il ne la laissa pas.**

**« Allez sors ton appareil photo, je t'autorise à nous prendre ensemble «**

**« Vous vous connaissez ? »**

**« Non «« oui « Damon répondît en même temps qu'elle. La patronne les regarda perdu.**

**« C'est ma voisine, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que tu étais une simple réceptionniste vu l'appartement où tu vis «**

**« C'est fait, je suis votre nouveau client et vous êtes ma nouvelles assistante « Damon disait en donnant le papier à Sophie.**

**« TU crains Bonnie, ce type est le vampire le plus sexy de la télé. Il fait la série Eve, sur la vie de cette humaine qui tombe sous le charme de deux frères «**

**« S'il te plaît ne dis rien « Elle disait voulant qu'il garde le silence. Damon la regarda un long moment et elle voyait bien qu'il était tracassé entre le fait de la protéger, parce qu'elle avait l'air d'éviter quelqu'un, mais cette garce l'avait bien énervé ce soir . Damon entendît deux voix qui parlaient et sourît**

_**Oui je veux t'embrasser, te faire te sentir bien,**_  
_** Mais je suis juste tellement fatigué de partager mes lignes,**_  
_** Je veux pleurer et je veux aimer mais toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées.**_

**« S'il te plaît « Elle continua, il enleva la main de Bonnie.**

**« Tu ne serais pas en train d'éviter ses personnes par hasard » Il demanda, Bonnie hocha la tête ce qui fît rire Damon **

**"Je me suis dit pourquoi pas "**

**"Pourquoi pas quoi ?" Damon demanda faisant exprès. Bonnie soupira se trouvant ridicule, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas son genre et c'était complètement insensé.**

**« Laisse tombé, bonne soirée « Elle finit par dire, et s'en alla. Damon sourît en la regardant de dos. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais Damon l'appela.**

**« Bonnie « Bonnie se retourna de suite et regarda Damon. Damon la regarda un long moment, elle était venue et étrangement il avait attendu alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Damon sortît de son appartement et se mît en face d'elle. Bonnie ouvra la bouche.**

**« Laisse tombé, c'était stup » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle vît Damon s'approcher d'elle et l'embrassait.**

Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand se rendant compte qu'elle avait déjà plein de souvenir avec Damon. Elle mît subitement sa main sur sa bouche se rendant compte de cette quantité de souvenir entre eux. Il n'y avait pas qu'avec Klaus qu'elle en avait, elle s'en était crée avec Damon sans sans rendre compte. Bonnie repensa à tous ce qu'elle avait dit à Damon, tous ce qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée. Elle se sentît horrible, non rectification, elle était horrible.

**« Je pensais que tu comprendrais que j'avais besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux ou ce que je ressens «**

**« Peut être que ce n'est pas Klaus, peut être que c'est juste que je ressens rien pour toi « Bonnie déclara. ** Elle pensa à sa confusion toute la journée et sentît subitement une larme coulait se rendant compte que tous ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti, tous ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu était en face d'elle tous ce temps.

« Merci d'être venu » Caroline disait à Laura qui était assise à côté d'elle. Les deux femmes étaient devant la télé sur le canapé en pyjama, avec plein de chose à mangé. Elles faisaient une sorte de nuit blanche en quelque sorte. Caroline ne voulait pas dormir jusqu'à que Tyler, et ses enfants reviennes ce qui était dans longtemps puisqu'ils dormaient à l'hôtel, mais Caroline s'en foutait, elle voulait les attendre. Alors Laura lui tenait compagnie puisque cela lui faisait une soirée entre filles sympa.

_**Pour un autre amour, un autre amour,**_  
_** Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées,**_  
_** Pour un autre amour, un autre amour,**_  
_** Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées,**_  
_** Pour un autre amour, un autre amour,**_  
_** Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées.**_

« Klaus t'a laissé tombé «

« Oui »

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? » Laura demanda. Caroline resta à regarder en face d'elle sans rien dire.

« Je ne sais pas « Caroline répondit seulement. Elle soupira

« Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? » Laura demanda voyant que Caroline semblait triste ce soir.

« Tyler me manque, mes enfants me manque » Caroline disait ce qui fît rire Laura.

« Ils sont juste à l'hôtel tu sais, ils reviennent demain matin « Laura disait perdu. Caroline regarda Laura un long moment.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre «

« Ben explique moi « Caroline sourît un moment.

« J'adore ma famille, j'ai des enfants, je suis marié, je suis heureuse et aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé ça en étant dans cette appartement toute seule « Caroline avoua. Laura rigola.

« On adore tous ta famille « Laura disait ce qui fît rire Caroline.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ben oui , Tyler est un ange, David et Sarah sont des monstres par contre, mais j'imagine que c'est normale « Laura disait. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

« Et toi alors Vincent ? « Caroline demanda. Laura soupira.

« Pour l'instant c'est seulement du sexe »

« Laura « Caroline disait choquer en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je te pensais pas comme ça «

« Moi aussi, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de relation sérieuse, je laisse ça à Bonnie, ou toi, mais moi j'aime bien avoir le contrôle sur la relation, Kol m'a trop contrôlé alors je me venge sur tous les hommes que je croise » Laura avoua ce qui fît sourire Caroline qui hallucinait parfois. Les gens disaient que c'était Caroline la plus dingue, mais pour Care, c'était Laura la plus timbré des trois après tous c'était elle qui passait une fois par semaine voir un psy pour lui parler de ces histoires de cœur. En pensant à ça Caroline sourît.

« Oué, c'est vrai » Les deux femmes entendirent subitement la porte s'ouvrir. Elles regardèrent intrigué en entendant du bruit. Elles restèrent à regarder en face d'elle intrigué puis se regardèrent inquiète lorsqu'elles entendirent des pleures. Les filles se levèrent du canapé intrigué puis s'arrêtèrent en même temps en face en voyant Bonnie qui était assise par terre le dos posé contre la porte.

« Bonnie « Caroline disait intrigué en voyant son ami qui était sensé être chez Damon. Bonnie essuya ses yeux de suite ne voulant pas que les filles la voit. Non elle détestait qu'on la voit pleurer, et surtout elle détestait pleurer. Elle se leva de suite faisant comme si de rien était.

« Hey » Elle disait surprise de voir les filles encore réveillé. Laura et Caroline restèrent à la regarder perdu. Elles regardèrent Bonnie surprise en voyant au coin de ses yeux des larmes. Elles n'étaient pas dupe, non loin de là, elle savait pertinemment que leur copine avait pleuré, mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Quelque chose est arrivée avec Damon « Bonnie resta à regarder les filles sans rien dire. En entendant le nom de Damon, elle revît encore les souvenirs avec lui, des souvenirs plus intense, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu cette intensité aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi elle avait dû oublier cette intensité aujourd'hui ?

**« C'est à cause de ce truc que tu ressens pour moi c'est ça, ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi tu veux bien, tu ne serais qu'une plaie pour moi « Il déclara subitement voulant blesser Bonnie. **

**« Bien sûre que non ton si grand cœur appartient à Klaus «Bonnie s'approcha de Damon et l'embrassa subitement ce qui surpris Damon qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. **

**« Tu devras faire mieux que ça pour me blesser « Bonnie disait montrant à Damon que l'embrassait ne lui faisait rien. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment installant un énorme silence dans la pièce puis se ré embrassèrent subitement.**

**"Si blesser peut te faire sentir mieux, je peux t'aider ce soir "**

**« J'ai parlé à une fille hier « **

**« Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis senti bien «**

**« Et je voulais savoir si elle voulait prendre le risque d'être avec quelqu'un qui risque de l'exposer et qui a encore des problèmes non résolus dans sa tête , quelqu'un carrément différent de ce qu'elle espérait , quelqu'un d'autode »**

**« Oui" Elle se mît à dire en souriant.**

**"Ma réponse est oui, je prends le risque « **

_**Et si quelqu'un te blesse, oui, je veux me battre,**_  
_** Mais mes mains furent brisées une fois de trop.**_  
_** Alors j'utilise ma voix, je serai si sacrément grossier.**_  
_** Les mots, ils gagnent toujours, mais je sais que je perdrai.**_  
_** Oui je chanterai une chanson, qui sera seulement rapide,**_  
_** Mais je les ai toutes dites à un autre cœur.**_  
_** Et je veux pleurer, je veux apprendre à aimer,**_  
_** Mais toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées.**_

Laura et Caroline regardèrent Bonnie perdu en entendant qu'un silence. Bonnie resta à regarder le vide sans rien dire. La question était quelque chose est arrivé avec Damon ?, mais elle resta paralysé. Elle essaya de dire non, mais rien ne venait, sa voix était étouffé, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir, rien. Bonnie essaya de sortir un son, mais rien ne vient, seulement des foutues larmes. Elle pinça sa lèvre et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu avais raison » Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant Caroline qui la fixa voulant en savoir plus.

« J'étais effrayé de me jeter vers l'inconnu, j'ai fais mon indécis » Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant le sol. Laura et Caroline échangèrent un regard perdu par Bonnie qui avait l'air de plus à parler elle-même qu'à eux. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand sentant ses yeux lui brulaient. Elle se mît à rire et regarda les filles.

« Isabelle n'existe pas, c'est juste une chimère, j'ai couru vers ma Isabelle parce que je connais ses coups, je sais qu'il fait mal, Klaus fait toujours mal hein, il est tout le temps là, il est dévastateur, enivrant, passionné »

«Bonnie « Caroline disait n'aimant pas voir Bonnie bouleversé, c'était rare de la voir déstabilisé, elle essayait toujours de se montrer forte surtout face aux hommes. Depuis Klaus, elle s'était construite une carapace, un bouclier de peur qu'on la blesse. Dès qu'il s'agissait Klaus, elle finissait tout le temps dans tout ses états ce que savait pertinemment Laura et Caroline. Un amour comme le leur blessait constamment. Bonnie se montra énervée subitement, elle était énervée contre elle, contre son attitude. Elle était énervée de s'être fait avoir par sa peur, une stupide peur. Oui, elle avait eu peur que Damon la brise, de vivre quelque chose de différend et de se retrouver brisé, résultat des courses, elle préférait détruire et briser en première. Elle préférait briser qu'être brisé alors que cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était brisé. Les filles sursautèrent en entendant Bonnie montait la voix ayant besoin de se lâcher.

« Tout mon être m'a menti « Elle cria s'en voulant. Elle regarda les filles ne voyant presque rien à cause de ses yeux.

« Bonnie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu nous fais peur « Laura avoua un peu perdu par la mixité des sentiments de Bonnie. Il y avait de la tristesse, mais aussi de la colère. Ses pleures se disputaient avec la colère de Bonnie. La jeune femme leva la tête pour fixer ses amis.

« Je suis amoureuse de Damon Salvatore, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui « Bonnie se mît à dire, mais les filles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il y avait de si dramatique là dedans. Elle était amoureuse de son copain, c'était normal.

« et j'étais si effrayé, si effrayé qu'au bout seulement 1 mois je pouvais ressentir ça, l'intensité vous savez, celle qui vous coupe le souffle en un regard « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant dans le vide pensant à ça. Elle resta à regarder le vide sans rien dire. Caroline se mît à sourire.

_**Pour un autre amour, un autre amour,**_  
_** Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées,**_  
_** Pour un autre amour, un autre amour,**_  
_** Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées,**_  
_** Pour un autre amour, un autre amour,**_  
_** Toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées.**_

« On sait que tu as peur d'aimer, tu es Bonnie Bennett, ca va aller tu sai »

« J'ai couché avec Klaus « Bonnie se mît à dire coupant Caroline installant un silence. Laura et Caroline ouvrèrent les yeux en grand sous le choque.

« Oh mer » Laura allait dire merde, mais elle se retint sous le choque tout comme Caroline. Bonnie hocha la tête et avança. Bonnie vît la surprise.

« j'ai fui la maison de Damon et je suis venue ici pour coucher avec Klaus, alors ca va pas aller les filles, j'ai foiré « Bonnie se mît à dire en avançant. Elle s'en alla passant à côté des filles. Les filles se retournèrent un peu surprise et restèrent à regarder Bonnie qui montait les escaliers, mais Bonnie s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers sentant son cœur la stopper dans chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle se mît à genou sur la marche d'escalier et mît sa main sur son cou essayant de retrouver son souffle, sa respiration, mais tout était coupé. Laura courra vers Bonnie de suite comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle se mît derrière Bonnie et entoura le corps de celle-ci avec ses bras.

« Je foire tous ce que je touche « Bonnie se mît à dire. Caroline s'approcha à son tour pour réconforter son amie.

_Klaus regardait Bonnie à travers la voiture. Celle-ci était en train d'attendre impatiente sur le trottoir. Elle regarda dans tous les sens l'attendant, il lui avait dit qu'elle le reconnaitrait, mais bon elle ne savait pas, tous ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était brun aux yeux bleu et qu'il allait porter quelque chose de rouge. Bonnie tourna sa tête et salua Klaus de la main en lui souriant. Celui-ci lui fît un signe, il toucha sa montre pour lui dire que cela faisait quand même un moment qu'ils étaient là. Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne voulant pas partir maintenant, il allait arriver. Elle sourît à Klaus qui sourît et resta dans la voiture attendant à son tour. Au bout de deux heurs et demi, Klaus sortît de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa copine qui semblait être déçu._

_« Il ne va pas venir « Klaus disait en se mettant face à Bonnie. Celle-ci soupira déçu_

_« J'espérais qu'on se fasse de l'argent, pourtant il avait l'air vraiment de vouloir aller au concert de Aerosmith « Bonnie disait déçu. Klaus sourît_

_« On se fera de l'argent autrement, on a encore du temps avant de vivre l'aventure « Klaus disait sachant que Bonnie était pressé de partir avec lui. Elle resta à le regarder un long moment._

_« . Quelque chose lui est peut être arrivé « Bonnie se mît à dire. Elle allait l'appeler, mais Klaus l'en empêcha. Il leva le menton de sa copine._

_« On a le temps pour trouver des économies «_

_« Je doutes que nos parents nous aide s'ils apprennent nos plans « Bonnie disait en touchant les places de concert déçu que le gars ne soit pas venu._

_« On a qu'à y allé tous les deux, tanpis pour ce jeune inconnu, il a raté sa chance « Klaus disait ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Klaus posa sa main sur la joue de Bonnie et les deux se regardèrent un moment. Elle soupira puis Klaus mît sa main autour de ses épaules et les deux traversèrent la route pour rejoindre la voiture._

_« Tanpis pour lui » Bonnie disait tout de même agacé qu'il ne soit pas venu. Pourtant, il avait l'air vraiment impatient de la rencontrer pour avoir ses places, mais bon peut être qu'il avait eu un imprévu se disait Bonnie._

* * *

**Alors vous me déteste ? ? qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**


End file.
